High School Passion
by joskris
Summary: Ana and Christian meet in high school. They soon become high school sweethearts, but what's high school without a little drama? Christian is still the same jealous, stalker, possessive man we all love. MA CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first attempt at this. I just had this idea and thought I had to get it out after reading many, many stories on here! If you like this and want me to continue let me know in the reviews. If not I will just delete it. I have an outline for the whole story and possibly a sequel (unless I combine them). I will also set up a Pinterest account to help with visuals! I will post it on my Bio Page.**

 **They way I plan on taking this story may not be for all. Ana's family is well off money wise, and she finds jealous and possessive Christian a turn on. Christian will start to pursue her and fall in love with her and her with him through out high school. But it's high school and what's high school without a little drama? This story will contain underage sex (16+), drinking and partying. It will also have MA content. A lot of this will be in CPOV and possibly some others. I feel like we don't get enough of his thoughts!**

 **Characters belong to E.L. James with also my addition characters!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep. I lean over and hit the snooze button. UGH Time to wake up already? Fuck that noise.

Beep, Beep, Beep. "Christian, get up. You don't want to be late on your first day of school!" My mom yells through the door. School, school, school. Today I was a Senior at Seattle Prep, Mia was a junior… great, both of us in one fucking school. "CHRISTIAN, GET UP NOW!" After a loud sigh I open my eyes and walk towards the door and open the bedroom door… "Mom, thank you for so kindly waking me up, as you can see I am awake now. You don't have to worry anymore." My mom looks at me with teary eyes, and now I feel like shit. "Mom…" She cuts me of by putting her hand up, "Christian, baby boy, you're just growing up so fast. But you need to hurry up, you're going to be late"

Xxx

I pull into a parking spot and lean over my car Mike, Derek and Brandon approaching. "About fucking time you idiots get here!" I yell at them. "Hold your balls Christian, why the fuck are you here before us?" I howl out in laughter. And just flip a finger to Brandon. "Well boys, lets get this show on the road." I say. Brandon, Mike, Derek and I have been friends since, well since forever. We grew up together. Along with Elliot who is at UCLA in California. "Holy fuck…" Derek's eyes widen as he lifts his sunglasses. I turn around to see what the fuck he's gaping at and see a leg with a perfect fuck me heel sticking out of a white Audi. I immediately get a fucking hard on. _Get your shit together_. It is just a leg right? _Right._ I keep on watching and I see a petite brunette stepping out of the car in a white dress that reaches her mid thighs. She is looking away from us, so I can only get a look at her from behind and holy shit she has the best legs, and ass I have seen. And I have been around. They are so toned. Her brunette hair is let down and soft curls and I can only imagine myself pounding in her from behind while grasping her hair. _Who the fuck is she and why have I not been in her yet?_ "Christian, you're drooling and you haven't even seen her face yet." Mike lets me know. "Well, damn she's hot. Can you blame me?" I bark back through gritted teeth. I start to wonder who dropped her off? Her parents? Boyfriend? Why am feeling a tad bit of jealousy? I don't even know her, but I am staring at her while she sashays away from us. Damn, that body.

Xxx

The bell rings and we all start heading to class. I am barely listening to Brandon as he is telling us about the first party of the year that he is hosting this Friday. I keep thinking about this hot ass girl and how I want her legs over my shoulders. A party will be a great place to do that at. If she is there of course. "Of course I will be there Brandon, aren't I the life of the party?" I say laughing.

I sit down in my first class Mr. Marvin's World History, towards the back. I groan as I see Leila walking in. Fucking Leila just had to be in this class… I fucked her once. Almost a year ago and I haven't been able to get her off my back. "Watch it Chris … she's coming over here" Mike mutters. I shoot him a glare and he starts chuckling. "Hi Christian… how was your summer sexy?" Leila purrs. "Great." Short and simple, that is how I had to be with her. I pray, and hope she gets the point and sits somewhere else. Damn it. NO, such fucking luck. Of course not. She plants her ass right in the seat next to me. I cross my arms and tilt my head back and close my eyes. Breathe, in and out. In and out. Suddenly I feel Mike kick me under the desk. Hard. My eyes shoot wide happen and I glare at him he just nods with his chin to the front of the room and… I LOSE MY SHIT. LOSE MY FUCING SHIT. HOLY FUCK! The petite brunette is standing at the front of the room. Heeled shoes, legs… damn those legs, even though I know she can't be taller than 5'4 her legs go on and on. As I allow my eyes to continue looking up I see where her thighs meet her white dress. I can't help to wonder, what's under her dress. Lace, silk, thong? I continue my vision its path and as I see her waist I immediately think that she will fit perfectly in my hands. _Damn Christian why did you have to go there?_ Now I have a fucking hard on. HER FUCKING tits are just right. I can already tell they're bouncers. Nice and perfect for me. She is so petite. I try to look at her eyes, but they are scanning the room for a place to sit. _Come on baby, look at me. Look at me so I can show you how much I want to make you feel good baby._ As if she could hear my thoughts she makes sudden and direct eye contact with mine. _FUCK ME…_ she has the most stunning eyes, blue, blue like the sky. The clearest fucking blue I have ever seen. And I feel something… am I nervous? Christian Grey does not do nervous! I remind myself. Although only seconds have passed it feels like hours. She abruptly looks away and sits down in front of Leila. I glance at Mike and see him gawking at the new girl and I have to clench my fist to refrain from ripping his head off. _What the fuck Christian, she's not yours, STOP with the jealousy. You'll get to fuck her soon enough._ Mr. Marvin walks in and begins his attendance "Jake Kitz? … present. Mike Richards… present. Anastasia Steele… present." So, that's this goddess's name. Anastasia. Anastasia Steele. Well Miss Steele, I am going to give you the ride of your life. She crosses her legs and I notice how her dress rides up her thighs. _Damn baby, just a little more. Please… a little more. I want to see you._

Xxx

"Come on Christian, class is over, walk me to my next class." My trance with Anastasia's legs is broken when damn Leila speaks. What the hell? When did class end? I didn't even hear a word he Mr. Marvin said. "Leila, please just stop." I mutter much to her annoyance. "Why? You know we are perfect for each other. Its our last year here… why can't we have a little fun?" I ignore her and start to follow Anastasia out. Leila grabs me hand and I turn around so fast she flinches. "STOP IT. LEILA, LEAVE ME ALONE" I tell her as I turn around. _Damn it!_ Anastasia is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all who are now following this story! I have so many ideas that with this story and I hope not to disappoint.**

 **I would like to state now before you continue to read this story that it will contain a lot of passion. Hence the title. It start's in high school and I plan to continue it in college. If sex and passion in high school bothers you then I will suggest you stop reading. It won't be a lot in the high school portion. But still some. However, there will be foreplay as well.**

 **Ana at this moment is 15, she is turning 16 in September which is next month. Christian is 17 and he will be turning 18 in June after is senior year. I don't think that is a huge difference. And who says a 15 year old can't be passionate? She is now a type of the "good girl" and will start to turn into a good girl with a naughty side once she is 16 and 17. If this offends anyone, please stop reading.**

 **Another thing I want to mention, that you may ask at the end of this story is that Ana is a young junior. Like I said, she will be 16 in a month. She is also very smart and dedicated to herself, she like to dress good and feel good. As you read through this chapter you will read a little about Ana who is Christian's neighbor that he has yet to meet, but his family adores her. He hasn't made the connection yet about Ana and Anastasia being the same girl as he is too busy thinking about getting in her panties! :) He will in chapter 3. After a few more chapters I will start to speed the story along. Let me know with a review or message if you would like short chapters uploaded ASAP or longer chapters that may take a while longer. I personally like the longer chapters.**

 **I did try to edit, but sometimes things can still be missed! Sorry in advance.**

* * *

APOV

Fuck Ana. Don't think about him. Don't think about those grey eyes. Just try to focus on your class. I kept this chant up for the remainder of second period. Since I walked into to Mr. Marvin's class for my first period, I felt a shift in the air. A shift that gave a tingling feeling. I looked around and found a seat right in front of a girl that look to be pretty nice. As I look up I am met with striking, gorgeous grey eyes and I feel my breathing accelerate. What the hell? He is gorgeous, sexy and muscular in all the right places from what I can see. It takes all I have to look away because our gaze at each other are so intense to the outside world we would be eye fucking each other. Who am I kidding, I was eye fucking him. He is hot. So what? Who said a virgin can't eye fuck? Then I notice the girl sitting next to him. Crap Ana! You had to check him out in front of his girlfriend? What if she is just a friend? No, her legs are out toward him and she is shooting daggers at me. No doubt telling me to stay the hell away. Yep, she has girlfriend written all over her. I take my seat and try to concentrate on what Mr. Marvin was saying, but I couldn't. The whole time I sat there I felt eyes on me. Although normally a feeling like that should put anyone edge, I feel safe. Like someone is watching over me vs. watching me and planning my death. As soon as the bell rang dismissing us from the class I shot right up and was out of there. I wanted to turn around so bad and look at him again, I was so in my thoughts I didn't even catch his name during attendance. Why do you want to know his name Ana? HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND. As I turn the corner I run right into Mia.

"Hey Ana, how's your first day going?"

"It's good, I mean I have only been here for an hour, surely I can survive an hour, right?"

Mia was on the cheer team. Try outs were held a month before school started and I was immediately on the team. That's what happens when you have been dancing since you were three and cheering since sixth grade. Mia already befriended me and she was super sweet. I moved back here from Georgia where my mom was now living with husband number four. We always got a long great and she always taught me how to be lady like in the upper class background. Always make sure you have a manicure and pedicure, eyebrows waxed, body waxed (and that was a plus, being bare down there helped with the sweat when at practice, it helped feel more clean) heels, fancy matching underwear, mascara, a swipe of lip gloss and to be classy, not trashy. Of course to some this may seem like snob, bitchy, and high handed, but in all reality it was about feeling comfortable with myself and I did. Some girls rather wear pajamas to school and feel comfortable that way and I respect that, so I just hope everyone respects my decisions on how to dress as well. Plus, it was Seattle Prep. Most girls were dressed like me. Ray Steele, my father had moved from Montesano to Bellvue just a few years ago. He and his partner Carrick ran one of the most successful law firms in the country and multiple offices around the United States. I met Carrick and Grace when I first moved back to Washington and Grace and I were becoming very close, I needed a mother figure and she was there. She talked about her kids all the time, She had three, Elliot, Christian and Mia. It wasn't until after tryouts that I realized Mia Grace's daughter and Mia Co-Captain of the cheer team were the same one. It was perfect. We were even neighbors. We almost always hung out at my house because apparently her brothers were always partying and she couldn't stand to be around all the dumb bimbos they brought over. Her words, not mine. Jessica, Kate and now Mia were becoming my best friends. It was great.

"Ana, meet us in the gym for lunch today, Leslie wants to go over something's for the rally on Friday. Lunch will be provided!" Mia speaks cheerfully.

Leslie was captain of the cheer team and a good one at that.

"Of course I will be there."

"Oh and don't forget Brandon is throwing a party Friday night. His are legacy around here."

"Mia, I don't know, I don't know him too well and I haven't even been invited. I can't just show up."

"Shut up, Jessica probably just assumes you're going, it's her boyfriends party and you're one of her best friends."

"We'll see." I say as I roll my eyes and head to second period, where I immediately start to remember Mr. Grey Eyes.

Xxx

When lunch time rolls around I meet briefly with Kate and Jessica to tell them that I have a cheer meeting.

"What? On your first day? Why? I wanted to introduce you to our group of friends" Kate whines.

"Kate, you know how Ana is about cheer and dance, and she already let go of being on both teams this year so just let her go to her meeting. We can introduce her tomorrow." Jessica defends.

"All right guys, let me get on with this meeting and I will see you after school? Jessica are you taking me home or should I call my dad?"

"Daddy, picking you up on your first day? NO. I will take you home."

I was passenger in an accident when I was 13, a 17 year old ran a red light. Although none of us were seriously injured, apart from my concussion, I developed a fear of driving and I would do anything to get out of it. I would be 16 next month and could get my license if I wanted, but I didn't want to. Not every junior has to drive, do they?

"Ok, ladies I have a meeting, Jessica has to go stick her tongue down Brandon's throat and Kate… well Kate, I guess that leaves you to watch. Have fun." I say as I walk away laughing.

Xxx

I go to sit on the chairs provided for our meeting and immediately hear Mia yelling at me. "Ana, Caesar Salad or Caesar Wrap?" Mia already knows that my favorite is Chicken Caesar anything.

"Surprise me!" she nods grabs our food and sits next to me.

"Caesar Wrap will be easier to eat without a table!" she smiles. '

"Thanks Mia, when do you think this meeting will start? We only have a half an hour left of lunch." I say just as Leslie tells us to settle down.

"Thank you girls for being here on such short notice, this past month has been great and you guys are working very hard. We need to make some changes before the rally on Friday as I want it to be perfect. Some may not like some of the changes, but I want to remind you that it's what's best for the team, especially if we want to make it to Nationals this year and I have a game plan to get us there. But changes have to be made, and I hope that you guys will agree." I can see Leslie becoming nervous as to how the team will take the news and I immediately begin to panic. Will there be cuts?

"Ana, I need you to be our main flyer." I nearly spit out the water I was sipping on before I choke.

"Uhhhh, Leslie thank you I am honored, but main flyer is the most coveted position, and takes more than a month of being on the team." I state.

"Ana, stop. You were main flyer at Brighton Academy, and I have seen your skills. I am sure the team can agree. After tryouts we watched your Nationals routine and you are the best."

"You can't just give her my position, Leslie that is not how it works. This is my fourth year on the team and I was promised main flyer." Amber spits out.

"Do you want to make Nationals this year or are you happy with States? I want us to be the best and that means this change is necessary, I am sorry Amber. You have to think about the team and as the captain I have to do this."

I don't dare to open my mouth, this is not what I expected. I can see Leslie's point however, with my dance skills and flying abilities I was always a main flyer at Brighton. I am smaller than Amber and lighter so air stunts will be easier for me to perform and easier for the team to catch, but I don't want to step over Amber, she is a senior and I am junior, I know she has earned that right.

"Why are we even arguing about this? The team has decided Amber, we talked about it after our last practice and Ana is perfect for it." Mia states.

"Ok girls, off to class… we will meet after school to go over our new routine for the rally, we need to start blowing the audience away as of now to get our nominations."

Xxx

The next few periods go by fast and I start to change for gym class. The best thing about being in private school is gym class is certainly that. Just logging and hour and ten minutes in the schools gym. It's great. It allows me to work out so I don't have to before school. Being on the cheer team requires me to be fit and healthy. I walk into the gym and step onto one of the treadmills, put in my headphones and start my run.

CPOV

I make my way over to the quad and sit at our usual table and begin to eat lunch while my friends start to sit down. I look up and hope to see Anastasia. She could sit with us. WHAT? No. She can't sit with us, I would have a major hard on the whole time she was here and I am sure Mike will no not keep is mouth shut. He noticed how I couldn't keep my eyes off her in first period.

"Are you looking for her?" Mike asks with a smile on his face. Brandon and Derek look over at me and I can see the silent question in their eyes.

"No Mike, can't I just enjoy a view of the legs walking around here?" I chuckle trying to lead him off that subject.

"You're such a man whore Christian!" Jessica pipes up sitting down next to Brandon.

"Why do I have to be a man whore Jess? I am just living the high school life, getting laid is part of that. Just ask Brandon." I laugh

Jessica glares at me, but she knows better and after a while starts laughing too. I am not necessarily a man whore. Yes, I have casual encounters but its not like the girls think I am into them. It's just sex. They know it and I know it. I have only had a problem with two girls thinking it was more. Leila and fucking Amber. I could understand Amber, we fucked multiple times through out our junior year and continue to do so. I know she would like us to be exclusive, but it's high school and I don't want that. It's not like I am the only one tapping that. I know she is with other guys. But when we need a release we are fucking each other into tomorrow.

"Ok, party discussion time! Christian, your setting up the beer bong table, Derek you're in charge of the Jello Shots, Mike you got the Vodka. I will have the food set up, of course with Jess's help, and beer and music."

"Brandon, what about Leslie and I?" Kate interjects

"Leslie is on Vodka duty with me" Mike tells her. Mike and Leslie have been dating since their sophomore year. It's practically out of fucking movie. He's football captain and she's cheer captain.

"Well maybe I can bring something with Ana."

Who is Ana?

"Kate, it's Ana's first party she doesn't need to bring anything and you don't either, remember the seniors are hosting it. Mia, Ana and you are invited and as the only juniors there, you do not need to bring anything. Consider yourselves special" Brandon states with a smile. Yep. He is trying to earn some pussy tonight.

"Who's Ana?" I ask out of curiosity.

"NO!" Kate and Jess yell together.

"No what?"

"Christian, I get it, you're the charming bad boy of the school and have a reputation to keep up, but not with Ana. She's our best friend and recently moved back from Georgia. She is off limits." Jess says in a don't fuck with me tone. But now I am intrigued.

"You wound me Jess, why is she off limits?" I say smiling

Jess sighs "Because she is our friend and she doesn't need to end up on your list of girls fucked. Look, Ana can party, she is only 15 will be 16 next month. But, I am year older than her and I look out for her. She doesn't need that shit." Ok 15, so what, I am 17 that is not bad, is it? "Plus, from what Mia's says your mom loves her, she will cut off your dick before she is added to your list of girl toys." Fuck, that's right Mia and my mom have been talking about this Ana chic for a while now. Oh well.

"Jess, don't worry, I won't add Ana to my list. I was just curious. There is someone else that needs added to that list, so I will be doing my best to do so at the party so Ana is safe" I chuckle.

"That's right, you should have seen him in first period, eye fucking her the whole time." Mike just couldn't keep his mouth shut. I guess I did open that can of worms. But I was eye fucking her, the whole fucking time. What would she feel like, how would she taste, does she give good head? Damn, I even saw myself buried between her thighs. And that is not something I like to do, I know how to work my tongue, but that is just too close and personal for quick fuck sessions. I am hypocrite though, because I will take head any minute of the day.

Xxx

Last period gym is always the best. It's more of a bullshit class if you ask me. Lifting weights, bullshitting with Derek and Mike, and watching the asses bounce in front of our spots on the treadmills and cardio machines. What's not to love. Mike takes his spot on the bench and I spot him. Derek is doing free weights right beside us and we are all there bullshitting. Derek transferred here last year, but immediately fit in. Mia has a thing for him and I see him checking her out from time to time, I wonder if he just thinks he stepping over the line since I am her big brother. I don't care as long as he treats her right.

"Come on five more Mike." I encourage.

The free weight drops from Derek's hand and lands with a big bang on the floor and I immediately catch his gaze. OF FUCKING COURSE. That has to be Anastasia, right there in front of us running on the treadmill right in front of us. She has on skin tight black yoga pants that makes her ass look even more edible and a racer back top on… that has to fit tighter than fuck. She is running at an impressive pace and her ass bounces in just the right way to give me a massive hard on. I need to be balls deep in this woman. NOW.

"Fuck me." I whisper silently

"Christian, I saw her first." Derek says

"What are we five, it's not finders keepers idiot." I say to him, what the fuck is his problem. I though he had the hots for Mia. But fuck, who wouldn't have a massive hard on watching Anastasia. I quickly scan the gym and notice other guys checking her out. I have to clench my teeth in order to not yell out in frustration.

She. Is. Mine. Or she will be, I say to myself. Why the fuck should I be caring? It's not like it will be more than a fuck. I will fuck her move on and she can move on. Suddenly the urge to tear limb by limb of anyone that dares to touch her is consuming me.

"Uhhh Chris… it's not like that, ummm we are just friends." Derek says with red cheeks.

So, you just check out your friends? I laugh internally.

"Derek, chill, she is just a girl. Stop with the shit. Just chill man." But she isn't just a girl.

"So, you think I have the hots for Mia?"

"Think, that boat has sailed Derek. I KNOW you do." I emphasize know.

"Shit" he says in a whisper, but I heard him. I am not going to put him out of his misery yet, he was checking out Anastasia and I don't like that shit.

Damn, I watch Anastasia run for almost the whole period, I got to say. She is impressive. Not just anyone can run at that speed for that long. She has to be in a sport, I wonder which.

I see her stop the treadmill and bend over to stretch while trying to catch her breath. I allow myself to get a real good look at her. Her hair is now in a pony tail and she glistening with sweat. Her eyes are closed and she is flushed, which only adds to my hard on. I wonder how flushed I can get her. I can just imagine what shade her face can be in after riding my dick for an hour. I notice she doesn't have a towel and since I am gentleman I quickly grab one and step right in front of her. Damn she is beautiful, innocent in a way, sexy in another. I see her flawless skin begin to shiver slightly and she immediately opens her eyes and looks up directly into mine. FUCK ME. Fourth of July has nothing on us with the fireworks that are going off within our eyes. I watch her mouth partly open, as she is trying to breathe. Do I have this effect on her or is she still coming down from her run? I hand her the towel with a wink and watch as her now calming flush is returning with a brighter color. So, it is me. Just as she grabs the towel our fingers brush and the fireworks in our eyes runs down my body like being shocked with electricity and directly builds up in my chest. What the fuck is this? We haven't even said a word to each other.

"Th… thank you." She says hesitantly at damn that voice if I could hear an angel, that's what it would sound like.

"Uhh, yea, no problem" I manage to stutter out. Just as she walks away.

"What the fuck Christian… did you just stutter?" Derek asks with a mock expression.

"Fuck off Derek." I say as I walk out of the gym, but he's right. What the fuck was that. I need to be balls deep in someone right now anyone for all I care. That brief moment with Anastasia has left me with a massive hard on and a whole lot of sexual tension that needs to be released. I go home and take a cold, very cold shower and find my release so fast I should be ashamed. The whole time I was stroking my dick, I imagined being buried in Anastasia.

Xxx

The next few days roll around and it's like the first day all over again. First period with a massive hard watching Anastasia in skin tight skinny jeans with heels. A pair of black shorts with a t-shirt and wedges. I only know shoes because of Mia, she talks about them nonstop. And damn, how can anyone make jeans look so hot?

I can see this girl has her signature piece. Heels. But, that's fine with me. Even in heels I still tower her. She is so small and has curves in all the right places.

Leila continues to be a bitch and sits as close as she possibly can. Anastasia has been sitting as far as she can from me and I wonder if that is on purpose.

Kate and Jess continue to sulk that Ana still hasn't been able to join us for lunch. Apparently she became main flyer on the cheerleading team and has been practicing nonstop with Mia. Yup, thanks to Mia who hasn't shut up about this damn Ana chic. And what the fuck is a flyer? I wonder if it's like a mascot and they are there to try to bring in a crowd. She probably passes out flyers on campus.

As of Thursday I can take this shit anymore. Anastasia in workout shorts and a top is massive hard on for anyone. I haven't been able to talk to her at all. Every time I have tried she is out of the vicinity so fast you would think she is avoiding me. Why would she be avoiding me? I saw the effect I had on her. Maybe she does have a boyfriend. How can she not. She is beautiful. I can be her boyfriend. WHAT? NO! NO! What the fuck is that shit all about. You can't be her boyfriend. You are NOT being tied down. Fuck you're not even out of high school yet. I watch again how Anastasia climbs off the treadmill and stretches. It's becoming an obsession of mine. I see Jared from the football team come up behind her and whispers something in her ear. She immediately turns around and with an innocent smile shakes her head no. That's right baby, say no to him he can't have you. I start to make way up to her, but once again before I can get to her she is out of the door. What the hell? Well fuck this shit.

Once I get to my car I pull out my phone and the first contact I see is Amber. PERFECT she is great fuck and that is what I need. I send her a text.

 **Can we meet?**

 **Sorry, I have cheer practice. Starts in 5 minutes. L**

 **After?**

 **Well aren't you the romantic? What can't get enough of me?**

 **Cut the crap Amber. Yes or no?**

 **Of course it's a yes. I need you too after the week I have had. My parents will be out until about 9 tonight. Come over around 5:30?**

 **5:30 it is.**

I know it's wrong. But I can't help it. What am I supposed to do? I can't go up to Anastasia and say "Hey baby. Let me fuck your brains out, because I can't get you out of my mind." Yea, great pick up line. Shit I can't even get a line in with the girl. The innocence of Anastasia tells me that I am not going to be fucking her the first night I hold a conversation with her. So, what the hell I need a release and now.

Xxx

5:30 arrives and I head to Amber's the whole way there I am filled with thoughts of Anastasia. Anastasia, Anastasia, Anastasia. What a beautiful name. As Amber opens the door I notice that she has been crying and I ask her what's wrong. BIG MISTAKE, HUGE FUCKING MISTAKE.

"Some stupid bitch on the cheer team." She manages to say as I see the flood gates starting to open.

"She took my position and everyone fucking loves her, and continues to think she is the best. She is fucking good, but what the fuck? I have been on the team since freshmen year and now they want me on the fucking side while that damn fucking bitch is in the middle? Just because she can fucking dance and cheer doesn't mean shit. She is probably just a slut and wants the whole football team to fuck her so she wants all the attention. And then she has the fucking nerve to act all innocent and nice. SHE IS A FUCKING JUNIOR! I AM A FUCKING SENIOR….!" She rambles on and on and on. I am a dick, I know I am. The whole time she is talking I am imagining Anastasia under me screaming my name. It's like I can't stop it, the more I try the more I think about it. Is this fucking normal? I mean I am in high school. I guess that's where the saying "thinking with your dick" comes from.

I am broken out of my thoughts with a buzzing from my pocket. I pull it out and see Brandon calling. No doubt to discuss tomorrows party. Perfect.

"Sorry Amber, I have to take this. Rain check?"

"What the fuck Christian. I am not no fucking product you can pick up later."

Okay then. No rain check.

"Sorry Amber, I will text you later." And with that I am out.

"What up man?" I answer my phone.

"Chris, we need to make sure tomorrow's party is the night of the year. It's the last time we get to have a kick off party …"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here is another chapter. It is all in Christian's POV. I find it easier to write it in his view for some reason. If you want a part of this in Ana's let me know. Also, is anyone checking out the Pinterest page for this?**

 **Things will start changing in chapter 4, but remember what I said, Ana is naive. She will be doing things that will probably make her seem weak and non confident. Christian will be pulling off some dick moves, but they are in high school. They make mistakes and try to learn from them. Ana's character will grow into a stronger woman. Please stick with it!**

 **I edit, and edit. But as soon as I post it is when I find simple mistakes! Sorry guys. And I have still yet to figure out to edit it, without removing the whole chapter and uploading again. Can someone please send me a message if they know how?**

 **Enjoy. xo.**

* * *

CPOV

"Oh my gosh Mom! Are you going to be a the Start Up Rally tomorrow?" Mia cheerfully asks over dinner.

Who the fuck does a Start Up Rally? Seattle Prep that's who. The football players will come in and put up a show, the dance team has a show, and the cheer team, of course the cheer team has a show. The dean will wish us all a great year and blah, blah, blah, parents are invited as well.

"Well sweetheart, I will love to be there for you and Ana, but I can't make it. I will be there for the homecoming game though of course."

"It's okay mom, I can't wait. Ray won't be there either."

Ray. Our neighbor Ray, well he has known me since I was 12 and has been on our man time trips with us. He is like a second father to me. He is a good guy. I can tell Ana is the high light of his life. He would travel out to Georgia a lot to visit her. Speaking of which, I haven't met this famous Ana yet. Maybe she can keep Mia company during her shopping trips from now on.

"Don't forget Ray and Ana will be joining us for Sunday dinner."

"Finally, I get to meet her. Kate, Jess and you two have been talking about her nonstop." I say.

"Christian, are you interested?" Mia asks with a sly grin.

"No, and I have already been warned to stay away from her by Jess and Kate so no worries Mia."

"Hey, they know your tendencies so don't say it like that. "

"Tendencies? All I have are friends… like everyone else in high school."

"Enough, Christian will never be inappropriate toward Ana, Mia. She is like family." Mom interjects and now it is time to change the subject.

"Christian have you decided if you're majoring in Pre-law or Business at Harvard yet?" My father just had to bring this up. He wants me to follow in his footsteps and take over his firms, but I have a business plan and an idea in mind. He is not to happy about that, but he is happy that I will be following his footsteps going Harvard. Since Elliot decided to go to UCLA vs. an Ivy League school there has been a lot of pressure on me. Of course my parents will never say that, but I feel it.

"Dad, I am 99% sure I want to major in Business."

"Well, I am sure you can take some business classes your first semester, and change majors down the road, just keep your options open."

Time to shut this subject down.

"Deal."

* * *

Friday is here and tonight is the night! I still don't know if Anastasia will be at the party tonight, but I have to find away to get her there. Today I am going to talk to her before she has a chance to disappear again. Maybe she is just shy? No. She is too hot to be shy. Just the fucking way she walk, can make me cum in my pants.

I sit down toward the back of the room again, discussing the party with Mike.

"Please tell me that Leila is not invited." I beg

"Chris… the whole damn school will be there, so I am sorry but it's safe to say she will be there."

"She has been on my back non stop and I can't get away from her, maybe we can lock her in a closet." I grin while Mike laughs.

"How about I get Jared to keep her company? I can tell him he has to take a hit for the team. I am the captain after all." Perfect.

Jared will be with Leila giving me the opportunity to seduce Anastasia.

"Is uhmm, Ana… Anastasia going?" Stop the stuttering Grey.

"If the whole school is going, why wouldn't she. But, you're not the only one expecting her."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means every fucking single guy, some who aren't single and the girls that bat for the other team are hitting on her." RED, I SEE FUCKING RED.

"Calm it Chris, I only have eyes for Leslie, but she is fucking hot. The team can't stop talking about her. Fuck, even the first time I saw her I had to adjust my pants." My jaw clenches and my knuckles are turning white from my hardening grasp of the desk. I narrow my eyes at Mike.

"What the fuck man? Are you really that into her? I mean, don't you want your share of her and that's it? I have never seen you react like this."

"I'm fine, Mike… wait that's a fucking lie. You can't say shit Mike. To NO ONE." a quick nod from him and I continue.

"I can't stop thinking about her."

At that confession I have literally stunned Mike to the point of no words. He just looks at me like if he has seen a ghost.

And with those words, I feel the shift in the air and I turn to the front to see what sexy outfit Anastasia has decided to wear today.

HOLY SHIT.

I knew she was in a sport, but I never thought it would be cheer team. Damn, she looks so fucking hot in that uniform. It's almost indecent. It's a dress that goes high up her thigh. Thank God, she has bike shorts on underneath. I know that from a quick fuck session with Amber last year. Amber! Has Anastasia taken Amber's position on the team? Fuck me, maybe Amber found out I carry a constant hard on for Anastasia and said something to her. That is why she has been avoiding me… it has to be. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.

She sits down and her dress rises as far up as it possibly can and I let out a groan.

Mike starts chuckling and I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. He knows that I fucking like her. He knows that I won't be able to stop at just one fuck. Could this be the girl that finally changes my man whore tendencies as Jess so nicely pointed out? NOPE. That girl doesn't exist. She will just be a fuck buddy. Yep. That's it.

The bell finally rings and I stand fast trying to get to Anastasia. Thankfully Leila accidentally knocks over Anastasia's things and she has to stop to pick them up. And like Leila is a bitch she keeps walking. I bend down to help her. When she looks up and meets my eyes. The intensity is still there. Her mouth opens slightly and her face begins to flush. We gather her stuff in silence and then rise. As I hand them to her our fingers brush and set off that spark.

"Thank… thank you."

"My pleasure." And it was. In more ways then one.

"Anastasia, I am hosting a party tonight and I would love for you to go." That didn't sound like a date did it? No, no it didn't.

"I, I am sorry, my friends are having a party as well and they will kill me if I don't show up." I wouldn't let them kill you sweetheart.

She is lying… she doesn't want to go with you. Who else fucking throws a party on the same night as our kick off party? Nobody even dares to. Maybe it's from her other school. Yes. That is it.

"Well, since you are blowing me off, the least you can do is let me walk you to your next class."

"That won't be …"

"I won't take no for an answer Anastasia" I interrupt and say with a stop bullshitting tone.

"Okay." She says shyly.

"After you beautiful." And I give her my panty dropping smile. Yep. She is deep red. I love the blush I can cause. It is a turn on.

After a minute of walking in silence I pull her around one of the corners and lead her to an empty room. As the door shuts I pin her against it with my hands on her waist. Her hand on my forearms Yup, she fits perfectly in them.

"Anastasia, why have you been avoiding me?"

She looks at me and I can tell that she is really shocked. She opens her mouth several times as to try to find the right words, but can't.

Then she does it. It takes me thinking about the fucking LSATS to not cum in my fucking jeans.

She bites her bottom lip. Hard.

I can't fucking stand it anymore. I leave one hand on her waist and put one hand on the nape of her neck and crash my lips on to hers. At first I can sense the tension she has, but I don't stop. I continue my pursuit to push my tongue in her mouth and she allows me to. Damn this kiss is so raw. She tastes delicious. She moves her hands around my neck and pulls me in tighter. My mouth dominating hers and I can't help to feel breathless. Letting out a groan I pull away to catch my breath. I run my nose through her hair and breathe in her scent. Fuck, it's intoxicating. It's driving me wild. I lean down and rest my forehead against hers. We are both breathing hard. This has never happened to me before. I have never been this crazy over anyone.

"Anastasia, what are you doing to me?" I say while looking into her eyes.

"I am sorry Christian… this, this isn't right." What?

"Why? What is wrong with this baby?" she looks at me and the lust that was there a second ago is now filled with disappointment. What the fuck did I say? Why is a kiss so bad? Was the kiss a disappointment to her? Did she not like it? Of course she did. I saw the lust in her eyes.

She pushes me away and runs her hands down her uniform to straighten it. Damn, I want to do that. She opens the door turns around with tear filled eyes and says.

"Did you forget about your girlfriend? I will not be a side dish Christian, I am sorry that you thought so low of me."

With out a second glance she is out the door and I stand there like an idiot. WHAT. THE. FUCK. She thinks I have a girlfriend? I quickly go to clear that up, but she is gone. Damn it! She is the fucking master of escapes. I won't even see her in gym today because she will be performing at the rally. And I never see her at lunch. Fuck… I am filled with confusion and jealousy at the thought of her performing for the whole fucking school in that tiny excuse of a uniform. DAMN IT.

* * *

"So, Ana will start sitting with us at lunch on Monday." Kate says.

"I know, finally Leslie will let those girls have a break. Sorry Mike, but Leslie is a fucking beast at pushing them. Ana hasn't been able to hang out for the past month." Jess laughs.

"You're telling me, I haven't seen my girlfriend in the past month either." He chuckles. In other words, he hasn't been getting any.

At this revelation it will also mean that Anastasia will be more available. Maybe she can sit with us a at lunch, no. Maybe I can sit with her. That way we can have our privacy.

"Leslie thinks with the new changes they have a chance at Nationals this year."

"Mike, if Ana is on the team, not only do they have a chance, they will win nationals."

"Okay shut the fuck about cheer leading, what are we doing next weekend?" Why the fuck are we talking about cheer leading? It only makes me thinks about Anastasia and brings back my fucking hard on.

"Jess and I have been wanting to go to the beach, why don't we head down there. We can stay at my parents cabin for the weekend." Brandon says. Our parents all know each other and our parents trust us to make the right decisions, not that we do. But for the most part we are allowed to make these trips.

"Can we invite Ana?" Kate asks.

"Of course we are inviting Ana, what the hell, she is our best friend and Mia's as well why wouldn't we?"

"Stop it Jess, we all know you love Ana like a sister, but I was just saying because the rest of you guys don't know her so I don't want it to be awkward."

"Okay, Kate, Ana is like a little sister to Jess, so that alone makes it fine with me. Mia is obsessed with her, and not to mention her dad is close to Christian's and Mia's family, I am sure Mike and Leslie won't care. And Derek would think the more girls the merrier. She is going. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Yep, Brandon knows speaking highly of Ana will land him some pussy.

"Okay then, Ana doesn't drive so she will have to ride with one of us. How about Christian, Kate, Mike and Leslie go in one car. And Brandon and I will take Ana, Mia and Derek?" Sounds good to me. Although Kate can be annoying at times.

"How about I just drive myself and Mia" I pipe in.

"That way we have an extra car, since there are a lot of us."

"Yep! That's the plan then. We are going to the beach next weekend!" Brandon says.

"Oh and in two weeks it will be Ana's pool party for her 16th birthday. We are all invited. She gave free reign to Jess, Mia and I."

A pool party at Ray's? Count me in. He as an awesome pool! Apparently Ana loves to swim. At least that is what he said.

Senior year is going to be fantastic, three parties in less than a month and a new fuck buddy with an awesome body. FANFUCKINGTASTIC.

* * *

Kate, Jess, Brandon, Derek and I are all sat together on the bleachers as the rally starts. The dean already gave us his same boring speech. The first show is the dance team. Leila, as captain of team gets to start it off with a tiny speech. What the fuck would make me fuck her? Why on earth would I do that? Her voice is so fucking annoying.

Oh yup, that's why. It was the flexibility that gave me a hard on. I think as she does the splits on the middle of arena floor. Seven minutes later and they are done! Good get on with it so I can see Anastasia strut her fine ass in here. Next up, the football team, who has decided to give the dance team a run for their money and enters dancing to "I Am Sexy and I know it" shit, this is hilarious I can't stop laughing. What the fuck did the team do to be forced to try their way at twerking and the booty drop? I guess they pissed in Mike's cheerios. Fuck I am double over and slap Brandon on the back unable to contain my laughter. Four minutes later and they are taking their seats and the lights are being dimmed. Apparently the cheer team not only has a show, but a good show at that. We always get to rate the cheer and dance team at the end of the rally. I usually could care less, but now that Anastasia is on the cheer team. They have my vote. We also get to vote for best performer. Anastasia can have my vote there too, even if she is passing out water bottles.

As smoke starts to rise on the arena floor, the cheerleaders start to make their way in. Leslie, Mia, a few girls I don't know, Amber, Meghan, a girl in a hooded cloak… what the fuck is this shit? And the rest of the girls and guys from the team trail in. They have all changed from their dresses to a long sleeve cropped top and tight as fuck shorts. Anastasia will be wearing that… Fuck, hard on. Rihanna's "Please Don't Stop the Music" starts to play and I start searching for Anastasia. I don't see her, did she not make the cuts? Did Amber do something to get her kicked off? She better not mess with Anastasia. I decide to push that thought out and watch the show, after all Mike said there were new changes. Let's see what they have to offer. I notice the girl in the black cloak in the middle of the team. Doing some type of stunt in the air. That girl must be good if she could do that kind of shit in a cloak. The music starts to pick up, and the team gathers around the cloaked girl. I watch how they form a basket and toss her high as fuck in the air. On her way up she removes the cloak and does a perfect splits in the air that finishes with a flip and landing back in the groups arms. HOLY FUCKING SHIT … IT'S ANASTASIA. Those fucking legs, need to be around my neck NOW. She is fucking good, no wonder Amber got demoted. She has nothing on Anastasia. The crowd erupts in whistles and claps. Jess and Kate start screaming "Kill it Ana!" "You go this Ana!" But I can't take my eyes off of Anastasia to see what Ana is doing. It can't be better then what this goddess is doing. Every fucking flip, turn, splits, back fucking flip is perfect. Who the fuck is this chic? How can her body do half of this stuff? The show ends with a type of pyramid and Anastasia being tossed up in the air for the thousandth time way far above the pyramid, and the top layer of girls catch her. Fuck she is beautiful. She is flushed and glistening with sweat. As the pyramid breaks apart I watch how Anastasia ends the stunt with doing multiple flips in the air and lands in one of the guys arms. I am thankful he caught her, but jealous she is in his arms! WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS? Just as her feet touch the ground the music changes to Pink's "Try" and the team huddles and lifts some type of curtain around Anastasia. She is like their secret fucking weapon. And, she is bad ass. Just as the lyrics starts the curtain is dropped and Anastasia has removed her uniform. She is now in some type of flesh colored top that shows off her flat stomach and a multi length skirt with silver trims. As the team starts doing stunts she starts dancing in the middle. Her eyes are closed and she is dancing with such grace adding flips and turns. Three guys on the team surround her and toss her in the air. She lands perfectly on one foot in to one of their hands. He lowers his arm and she pushes her self off into a back flip and lands on the arena floor perfectly on her bare feet. She has me in a trance I hear the screams and cheers of the whole school, but can't make out what they are saying. Brandon is saying something to me, but I can't make it out. With a hypnotizing stunt and sway of her hips the music ends. Brandon pulls at my arm and says that the dean has told us to go and vote.

After we vote, we come back into the arena to hear the results. Anastasia is sitting on the floor with the rest of her team. She throws her head back and laughs at something Mia has said. Damn, I would love to kiss my way down that throat. The dean silences us as he reads the results of the vote.

"Well students that was quite a performance. I am proud and I am sure that we will make it to Nationals this year. Perhaps by both the Cheer and Dance team. Now, let's get into the winners for this rally." He pulls out a paper and moves back up to the microphone. "With 92% of the votes, the winning team is ….the Cheer Team!" The whole arena bursts into applause and some start whistling. Leslie gets up to the microphone;

"Thank you, thank you guys! Just so you know that was only a preview of what's to come!"

A preview? What else can be done? What the fuck more is there? That was perfection. Of course I only saw Anastasia, but still.

"Okay, okay, kids calm down we still have one more vote to announce. Best performer. The nominees were Jared Pitchard, Leila Williams, Mark Jurgenson, Mia Grey, Anastasia Steele, Amber Thompson and Leslie Bostic" I watch how they all make there way up to the front and Jared fucking Pitchard just can't keep his hands to himself. He puts his hand on the small of Anastasia back as to lead her forward. She tries to discreetly push his hand off her, good job baby, but there was nothing discrete about it. The whole place saw it. Good, maybe he'll learn that he can't touch what's mine. SHE IS NOT YOURS GREY. What the fuck is happening with me?

Fuck, I couldn't chose between Mia and Anastasia. I know that's wrong, but in my heart I felt like I would be betraying one or the other. I just couldn't do it. Anastasia is making me so fucking sappy.

"And third place is… Mia Grey!" Okay third place isn't bad. It's not her most favorite thing to do, but she does it because Mom makes all of us do a sport. "Second place is … Leslie Bostic." Mike stands and cat calls out to her. "And first place…." Oh God, please not Amber or Leila… Please not them. They are pathetic when put against Anastasia, "… Anastasia Steele." Jared immediately hugs her. Am I going to have to break his fucking hands? Because I will. The football team is standing and clapping for my girl. Your girl Grey? Really? Jess and Kate are screaming and cheering… I guess their little Miss Ana isn't as good as they claimed.

"Excuse me, excuse me…." Leila says standing at the microphone.

"Mr. Carmichael, I would like to suggest, no, I will like to demand the disqualification of the Cheer Team." She states. What the fuck is her problem? They were great.

"And why is that Miss Williams?"

"The Cheer team is for cheering and the second part of the performance had dancing routines in it, I do not see how it is fair to the Dance team if the Cheer team is cheering and dancing." I close my eyes and count to ten. Of course Leila will pull some shit like that. Can't she just take her loses and pull her head out of her ass? I open my eyes and see Mia hugging Anastasia while Leslie is making her way to the microphone. Anastasia looks embarrassed. Most likely because she was the one who was doing the dancing. Sweetheart, you were amazing. Nothing to be embarrassed about.

"That's a load of crap Leila, if you are going to sit here and try to have us disqualified then I would suggest you do your research. See, I knew when you saw the changes to our team and tactics you would blow a fuse. So, I did my homework… Mr. Carmichael here is a copy of the NCA rule book and you can see where I highlighted that it states, very clearly, that the Cheer Team may incorporate dance into it as long as the dance was no more than 25% of the total routine. As I am sure you were all watching, we had our team positioned at every corner doing cheer stunts while Anastasia knocked us all away with her capabilities." And some capabilities they were.

"Thank you Leslie, however that is not necessary, I was not entertaining Miss Williams ideas or requests. As you all know these votes at the rallies allow our teams to figure out strengths and weaknesses, it allows them to see if our school likes what they are doing before performing against other schools. It gives them the opportunity to change, add, remove stunts, or routines, before hand. We don't have to follow NCA rules or any rules besides safety regulations and procedures here. If Miss Bostic chose this for the rally then that is fine."

"Safety? How is throwing a stupid girl in the air safe?"

"Leila, give it a rest. Is this about the teams or about Anastasia?" Jared defends. Why is he defending her? Does he want her? Well news fucking flash. You can't have her.

"It is about how I yet to understand, how this trash can be in first place." She points to Anastasia and I can see the tears forming in her eyes, she lets go of Mia and walks out of the arena. And that is my opportunity to follow her.

As I leave I can hear everyone ripping Leila a new one and Mr. Carmichael suggesting that she stops unless she is prepared to sit out for the next two performances. I see Anastasia walking toward the dressing room and I hurry to catch up with her. I grab her arm and swing her around. We look right into each others eyes and I see hers are red rimmed and tears falling down her face. It pains me to see her like that. She closes her eyes, and I pull her into my chest and let her tears fall. After a few minutes I can tell that she has calmed down.

"Anastasia, please don't let her effect you like that. You were great. Your team was great."

"I hate to be the center of attention, but I allow myself to do it while dancing, because it is my passion. Not because I want to be number one. I just didn't like the way she turned it in to being something it wasn't and in front of the whole school."

"She is just jealous, if it helps… she has never been voted top performer anyhow so she was just trying to embarrass you. Which she did, unfortunately. But, the school doesn't agree with her. You should of heard the things they were yelling at her."

"Thank you, but I don't want the school to turn against her either. I am not like that… I just wish she wouldn't have done that."

She pulls a way and I let one arm stay around her waist and use my other hand to cup her cheek and wipe a tear with my thumb. She puts the palm of her hand up to my cheek and chin and I find it so comforting. We look into each others eyes for what seems like forever. So many emotions are going through me now. Lust, warmth, happiness. After eternity goes by she stands on the tips of toes and I lean down in an effort to help with what ever she is trying to do.

"Thank you for holding me." She whispers in my ear causing a direct spike in my groin. She is exotic. She gives me the most tender, sweet kiss on the cheek known to man. I am so filled with emotion that I don't realize when she is out of my grasp and turns to walk away. I start to follow her, when I hear the most annoying, screeching voice and even more so now that she has decided to try to come after Anastasia.

"Wasn't that sweet Christian. However, I don't think she was in the need of comforting. I was the one who was fucked over. Are you going to hold me like that?" She takes a step further and I take a step back. I put my hands up in ready to push her away if she gets too close.

"Drop the crap Leila, you're a fucking manipulative bitch. What was the reasoning for all that crap. You never win shit. So what the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem? Seriously Christian? You think I didn't notice how she was eye fucking you on Monday? Oh because I did. And that is not all… you were eye fucking her too, and haven't stopped since. And here I have been trying to work on us to become something and you have never once looked at me like that. NEVER. So yes, I have a fucking problem when some slut comes onto my man."

"You are delusional if you think, or even fucking daydream that I am your man… when the fuck will you get it? WE ARE NOTHING. WE WERE NOTHING. WE WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING. You were a quick drunk fuck. That was it. GET. IT. THROUGH. YOUR. FUCKING. BRAIN. LEILA. And leave Anastasia the fuck alone." I say quietly but full of unspoken threat. And walk away to my car. Ready to get to this fucking party. The only sad part is that Anastasia won't be there.

* * *

I decided to dress casually as possible. Jeans, and a V-neck. I get in my car and head over to Brandon's. His parents are really fucking cool and decided to go to Portland tonight and let us do our thing. I wonder if they really think there will be no alcohol. Ha. The thought of that makes me chuckle to myself. Of course there is going to be alcohol. This is the party of the year.

It's around 8:30 when I pull in and I can see it is already in motion. Full swing in motion. I dropped off the beer pong supplies earlier. So it doesn't matter that I was not there for the start of it. I walk inside and the music is at full blast. Shit this looks like a fucking club. I can't wait until Brandon and I leave for Harvard. Yep. He is going too. Jess, Brandon and I have all been accepted to Harvard. The fucking parties we will be throwing there will be through the roof.

"About time you got here man. Shot?" Brandon asks while holding Jess by the waist.

"Of course." I down it in three seconds top. Fuck this shit burns and I feel like I want to choke.

"What the fuck was in there? That shit tastes like death."

"Who the fuck knows, Jess and Kate put them together."

Jess is now in an uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay, okay where are the babes?" Babes? The only babe I want is Anastasia, but I can't let them know that.

"Well, your stalker babe is in the living room grinding on everyone and everything." Yup, that's Leila. Let's avoid that area.

"But we're all outside on the deck…"

"Then that's where I am headed bro." I take the turn trough the deck. Kate, Mia, Derek, Leslie and Mike are already there playing beer pong. I am the master of that shit. So I call winner.

"Mia is Ana coming?" Jess asks.

"She said she was, she was looking for a pair of shoes the last time I talked to her, which was about 20 minutes ago. She should be here soon."

A pair of shoes? For real? Ugh, why am I even thinking about that… look at her friends. It takes Mia over an hour to find shoes.

"I really hope she comes. She was upset after the rally. I can't believe Leila said that shit."

Great, not only is Leila picking on Anastasia, but she is also picking on Ana. Ray's daughter. What the fuck is Leila doing. I don't even know Ana so I know this time it is not because of me. She is just proving that she belongs in the fucking nut house.

"I swear I wanted to rip her head off." Mia states.

Its my turn to play beer pong and I leave that conversation where it is.

About a 20 minutes go by and I hear the girls rushing into the kitchen. Ana must have arrived. Derek and I shrug it off and continue to play against Jared and Adam. I may want to kill Jared, but I can't. Not until Anastasia is mine. And she will be. I wonder what she is doing now. She said she would be at a party. I could ask the girls for her number and text her. No, they can't know I like her so much. They will never let me live it down.

A few minutes later I hear heels clicking and I turn my head slightly to see who is joining us. SHIT. It's Anastasia. Did she decide to ditch her friends party and come here? Just to see me? Does she like me? She is looking down at her phone and runs straight into me almost knocking herself down. I immediately grab her by her waist before she hit's the ground and once again the fire works are set off once our eyes make contact. The things I can do to you baby. My other hand grasps the back of her head. I hold onto her tight wanting to close the distance between our mouths, but hold back due to our audience. Jared clears his throat breaking our eye fucking session. Because I turn and glare at him. Clearly he does not like me with my hands on her, well asshole the feeling is mutual so don't you fucking dare touch her. What the fuck is he even doing here? He is supposed to be balls deep with Leila right about now.

"Anastasia, are you okay beautiful?" I ask earning a fist slamming on the table and just by a little guess, Jared was the one throwing the fit. Fuck him, I could care less.

"Yes… thank you Christian." I pull her up and make sure she is steady. I walk her over to the bench with my hand on the small of her back and realize just what she is wearing. A black flowing short dress with lace detail and it's backless. So, she likes lace. Now I have something to imagine. And of course, skyscraper heels. She doesn't try to move my hand which is a plus, as it gives me contact with her beautiful body and it sends a message straight to Jared to back the fuck off. I sit with her and begin to play with her hair that is let down in soft curls. Since we sat we haven't broken eye contact and I want nothing more to win dominance over mouth once more. That reminds me…

"Why do you think I have a girlfriend?"

She gives me a confused look and tilts her head slightly.

"Earlier today, when I kissed you. You implied that is was wrong, because I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, yes… isn't that what she is?"

Now it's my turn to be confused.

"Who?"

"Come on now. Seriously?"

"Anastasia, please give me a hint. I have no idea who you're talking about. I don't have a girlfriend"

Her eye widen a bit, and she is becoming flushed.

"Leila isn't your girlfriend?"

Bingo. I knew it was either Amber or Leila fucking Williams causing that bullshit.

"NO." I deadpan

"Leila is not, never was and never will be my girlfriend."

"But there is something between you two, I know there is. I see the way she acts, and talks about you."

SHIT. Did Leila tell her we fucked?

"Walk with me?"

Silence. I stand up and hold out my hand to assist her.

"Please Anastasia, we're just going for a walk to talk without an audience."

She nods, and takes my hand. Damn she is so small. I still tower over her. I lead her down to the lake and once we reach the sand I chuckle as she removes her shoes. I guess walking in the sand with fuck me heels would be kind of hard. We continue to walk by the water for a few minutes with out saying a word. I find myself stroking her knuckles with my thumb. It's fucking comforting.

"Let's sit."

We both sit side by side, and I turn to look at her. Even in just the moonlight she breath taking. I can tell she isn't wearing very much makeup and she is genuinely beautiful. I have never seen anyone even come close to her.

"Leila and I had a casual encounter over a year ago and she has some how got it in her mind that we were meant to be." I say as quietly as possible.

"Describe this casual encounter, because obviously it was more to her."

Casual encounter, it doesn't get any easier to explain other than that. Either she is really innocent or just want to me confess my misdemeanors to a tee.

"Uhhh, ummm… well a casual encounter, ummm how can I explain it…" I start to stutter out. I can't just say we fucked. That sounds so wrong. Well it was wrong you idiot.

"Sex?" she deadpans quietly and looks me straight in the eye. I will not lie to her.

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many times did you have a casual encounter with her?" Air quoting casual encounter.

"I don't know why you're even asking that question, or why I am willing to answer it, but it was just once."

"Do you do that often?"

Shit.

"Yes." What the fuck, why did you answer that? You already know she is not the fuck and duck type.

"Oh." She turns and looks away from me and back out to the water.

"It's getting cold, maybe we should get back to the party."

What is she scared of me? Sweetheart I would never hurt you.

"Anastasia, please don't do this. let's just talk. You and me."

"What do you want to talk about? I am not someone you can have a casual encounter with and I'd hate for you to waste your time."

Yep. I knew that already.

"Any time spent with you is not wasted, so please don't say that. I just want to get to know you and for you to get to know me. The real me."

She looks me in the eye and I pray she can see the sincerity of my words. After a few seconds I am giving up hope, but she beats me to my protest.

"Okay, 20 questions?" She smiles

"Yes, but no casual encounter questions." I air quote the way she did on casual encounter. We can leave that shit under the bed.

And she does it. Throws her head back and giggles and my heart beats faster. What a beautiful sound. FUCK ME… I like her, like really like her. Really, really fucking like her.

She stops giggling and turns back to me with a breath taking smile.

"You go first." she says never losing her smile.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" and there is that giggle again.

"I thought you said no casual encounter talk!" still giggling.

"You having a boyfriend means you have casual encounters?" I ask trying to sound irritated at the thought of her having a boyfriend, and fucking him.

"No, no it doesn't sorry. No, Christian. I do not have a boyfriend."

I want to do a fist pump in the air, but retain that little emotion.

"Do you play a sport?" She is so innocent.

"Yes, I participate in Rowing."

"How can you run so fast?"

At that question she looks at me with a cocked eyebrow, no doubt thinking how I know that. Like that question doesn't have stalker written all over it.

" I can watch you for hours during our gym period." Yep. Stalker.

And she blushes, she is so adorable.

"I love that blush."

"You like causing the blood to rush to my face?" she asks with a smile. And at that I have to laugh.

"Way to ruin a moment Anastasia!"

"What moment?"

I lose control and grab her head and crash our lips together. So fucking sweet. This moment baby. I am immediately granted access to dominate her tongue. And this kiss is turning into more. It's so passionate. I lean over her pushing her back into the sand with my hand under her head. My other hand is on her waist. I move my mouth to her neck and start to place gentle kisses downward from behind her ear to her throat. My hand on her waist has also lowered and has started to rub her inner thigh and damn does this feel right. This is what I have been waiting for. For a fucking week now. I have been waiting to fuck her into next fucking week. Suddenly, I get this feeling of guilt. I groan and move myself off of her. I lay back into the sand and chuckle lightly mostly to myself. I have imagined this girl in every position I know, including burying my face between her thighs and now that I have her right where I want her, I decide to have a fucking conscience. A guilty one at that. I can't have a quick fuck with her, with her it has to be special. It has to be meaningful. FUCK CHRISTIAN? Special?

"What's wrong?" She asks breathless.

"Nothing, beautiful… it's just that you will NOT be a casual encounter." I say with an embarrassed smile.

She giggles, yup, best fucking sound in the world.

"Why are you so sure I was willing to be one?"

"Well, I didn't see you push me away."

"Maybe you didn't give me the chance." she says with complete seduction.

"Come on, let's talk." I move to sit behind her, my front to her back, I put my legs around hers and pull her closer into my chest. I feel fucking sated with her in my arms. She turns her head back and stares me in the eyes. I take that opportunity to devour her lips once more, cupping her body into my own. I am trying to show her just how much she is effecting me and I want nothing more to keep us like this. She taste so fucking sweet. I can kiss her all fucking night. What feels like hours, is actually minutes and this time, however she pulls away. Her lips slightly swollen from my attack. I can't help it, she is just so fucking edible.

"No casual encounters…" She says breathless as blushes and giggles.

"So, you do have the strength to push me away." We laugh.

"Did you drive here?" Maybe I can give her a ride home.

"No, I don't drive."

"What kind of a senior doesn't drive or are you just a high maintenance princess that requires a personal driver?" I grin against the back of her head.

"Don't be rude, I have motive."

"Okay, what's your motive?" I ask laughing.

"I was in an accident when I was 13, and although I wasn't seriously injured aside from a concussion. It left me scared and I don't want to drive yet." And the dick of the year award goes to … Christian Grey.

"Anastasia I am sorry, I can't believe I sai…"

"Christian STOP, it's fine, you didn't know and let's face it. It was a funny remark I even grinned when you said it. I am not a complete prune." I chuckle at that… how can she think she is a prune.

"Baby, you are in no way a prune. That I can guarantee."

"Oh, and by the way. I am junior not a senior." What?

"Uhm, why are you taking Senior History then?" I ask confused.

"I come from Brighton Academy Christian, what does that tell you?"

Is that a trick question?

"That you have always gone to private school?"

"No, smart ass. It means that I am an over achiever and it was either Choir or Senior History… and let's just say no one wants to hear me sing."

"I thought you were an over achiever."

She giggles and I can't help to join in with her.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and I am filled with thoughts of how perfect my night was.

Anastasia and I talked for hours down by the lake. I learned so much about her. She is truly innocent. When I first saw her I thought she could be a good lay, but now. I don't know. I don't want her to be just a good lay. I don't want her to be a quick fuck. She is not like that. I thought, she was just some little rich spoiled brat that would love a hard quick fuck, but boy was I wrong. She wants to go get into Harvard as well. Why is everyone into Harvard? I mean, not that I wouldn't be happy she if she were there, but I had plans on fucking my way through my college years. With Anastasia there, I would feel guilty and be embarrassed surely to my lack of control over my dick. Could I act like that with her around? No, no fucking possible way. You haven't been able fuck anyone since seeing Anastasia the for the first time so that is saying something. Could I change for her? She deserves more than my man whore ways. But, us Grey boys are famous for our in the sack skills. I can't just stop being who I am and not live up to the reputation Elliot and our cousin Brad have gotten for our name. Those two have fucked every available pussy on the west coast. Shit, they probably have tapped the same ones. And now, Matt and I have to live up to that reputation. Matt is Brad's younger brother. He and I have the same whorish ways as Elliot and Brad. We don't believe in relationships at least not now, maybe when I am 30. But, what the fuck is wrong with me? I can't imagine myself being with anyone other than Anastasia now. Could I try to make it work for her? No, I can't. The guys would never let me live it down. Then it all hits me like a load of bricks. I know what's wrong with me. Anastasia is the only one who hasn't jumped on my dick the moment she laid eyes on me. That's what has me fucking after her. The fucking chase. I will fucking seduce her, fuck her and move on. NO. I can't do that to her. She is far too innocent. Innocent my ass, the way she fucking dresses, her fuck me heels is her fucking signature piece, she didn't push me away last night by the lake. SHE WANTS IT. She wants to be fucked. I know she does. Well, baby your wish is my command.

My plan to fuck her starts now, she wants to be chased. I will chase her. She wants to be fucked, I will fuck her. That way I can stop obsessing over her. And get back to my ways. I grab my phone to text her. I am almost surprised she hasn't texted me, after we exchanged numbers and she knows I don't have a girlfriend I thought she would be all over me. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. She is playing hard to get. Well then baby. Let's play.

 **Good morning gorgeous.**

I wait. 45 minutes and a cold shower in honor of Anastasia later and still nothing back. Do I text her again?

 **I can't get you out of my mind. Especially after your little escape.**

20 minutes later and still nothing. WHAT. THE. HELL?

After breakfast, with my family which was tolerable after a party because I was not hung over, thanks to Anastasia, a few laps in the pool and listening my sister go on and on about Ana's pool party, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

 **Don't you sleep in on the weekends?**

 **I am sorry baby were you still asleep?**

It's almost noon, she must not be a morning person. But she looks fantastic every morning at school. She has to be a morning person. Well, I guess since we didn't decide to leave the lake shore until 3am she should be tired, maybe she continued the party after she left with her friends. Fuck, we didn't even get to kiss good bye. And I wanted to. Her kisses are addictive. Her friend texted her that she was waiting in her car to take her home and I would have walked her, but I turned around for one minute to find my damn phone and she was gone. Did I mention she was the master of escapes?

 **Yes, I was still dreaming.**

 **Dreaming of me, I hope.**

 **Would you like that?**

Yep, she is a fucking tease. I knew it.

 **I would, and I am sure you would too. ;)**

 **You sound awfully sure of yourself.**

Of course I am sure of myself! I am Christian fucking Grey.

 **Should I not be?**

 **Maybe.**

 **So are you saying you were dreaming of me?**

 **Perhaps it was a nightmare then.**

Hahahaha. So she wants to tell jokes.

 **Baby, I know and you know, that dreaming of me would not be a nightmare.**

 **Then I didn't dream of you.**

Damn, so blunt. Let's try my luck.

 **What are you wearing?**

 **For real?**

 **Yes, baby. I want to imagine you.**

 **Clothes.**

 **More specific...**

 **More specific than clothes?**

Damn, she is playing this fucking game hard.

 **Can we meet tonight?**

 **No, sorry. I have cheer practice.**

 **Blow it off.**

 **I can't.**

What the fuck? Amber always blows off practice for a piece of me. She wants the chase, Christian.

 **Okay, what else are you doing today?**

 **Just going for a run and then to practice. We are preparing for homecoming and it has to be perfect. So practices will be extra long. Until homecoming at least.**

 **Tomorrow night?**

 **Sorry again, I have dinner plans.**

Dinner plans? Who fucking with? Is she dating someone? DAMN this fucking girl.

 **With who?**

 **You're pretty nosy.**

 **WITH WHO ANASTASIA?**

 **Ask nicely.**

She has me literally by the fucking balls. And all because I want to fuck her. DAMN IT. By the end of this shit I will end up in a mental institution.

 **Anastasia, sweetheart, may I please know who you are having dinner with tomorrow night?**

 **Well, Christian. Since you asked so nicely. I am having dinner with my dad and some close family friends.**

I lean my head back and laugh. Literally fucking laugh. I am all worked up over this shit. Who the fuck am I kidding. Is this what becoming whipped is like? I need to talk to Elliot

 **Lells.**

 **Fuck you.**

 **Stop. I need advice.**

 **What? Having troubles already, my dear brother?**

 **It's a girl.**

 **You have my attention.**

 **I can't stop thinking about her, and not just to fuck her either.**

 **STOP CHRIS. STOP RIGHT FUCKING NOW. You're in high school. Don't tie yourself to a girl now.**

 **That is the problem, you think I want to? This girl has me losing my shit over her.**

 **Is she hot?**

 **What the fuck Elliot? Of course she's hot.**

 **How about in the sack?**

 **…**

 **What? Is she that good? Or that bad?**

 **No… we haven't fucked. Yet.**

 **Chris, listen to yourself. You Can't stop thinking about a girl that you haven't fucked yet? What is she like? Or what does she have to be causing your brain to malfunction?**

 **I just emailed you the link to yesterday's rally she is on the cheer team. Main performer.**

Why did I just do that? I knew Elliot wouldn't understand. He never believed in that high school sweetheart shit.

 **Damn. Man. You have a problem. That chic is hot as fuck. No wonder you can't stop thinking about her. I am surprised you haven't tapped that shit yet.**

 **Trust me. It hasn't been by choice.**

 **Are you telling me she turned you down? That's impossible. I set up a legacy for you. You should be able to tap anything.**

 **Not exactly. She is different. She is too sweet. I feel like I can't do that shit with her. Then I fucking go off the deep end and think she wants me to chase her. That she is fucking with me.**

 **Well then, chase her. See where it leads. Trust me. Legs and ass like that are worth the chase. Whatever the fucking outcome.**

 **Shut the fuck up Elliot.**

Now I am pissed, why is he talking like that about her? She Isn't a piece of meat.

FUCK. I am bipolar. I can't piece together what Anastasia is making me feel.

* * *

It's Sunday and the Ray and Ana will be here in an hour. I am dressed in dark jeans and black shirt with rolled sleeves. That should be good enough, right? Why the fuck do I care? If I could have it my way I wouldn't be here. I would be with Anastasia, but she has a dinner plans with her family. That hasn't stopped us from talking though. I called her last night to wish her sweet dreams, she is so fucking adorable. I could practically feel her blush through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, you?"

"In bed, thinking about you…"

"Is that so?"

"I get the feeling you're playing me, Anastasia." I say with a chuckle

And… she giggles, music to my ears. Stop being cheesy Grey.

"So, are you?"

"So am I what?"

"Playing me?"

"I wasn't aware there was a game going on." She says quietly.

"Oh beautiful, there is no game… I just, I get the impression that you're not into me the way I am into you." The only fucking game there is, is chasing you.

"What gave you that idea Christian?" So she is into me.

Time to change the subject…

"What are you wearing?"

She laughs "What is up with you and clothes, huh?"

"I just want to know how I should imagine you."

"What would you like me to wear?" She says seductively and that causes a major fucking hard on. NOTHING. I want you to wear nothing. See what I am saying? She is a fucking tease. And she fucking knows it.

"If I guess correctly would you tell me?"

"Maybe…"

"Thong?" Please say no, I would cum in pants this instant if she said yes.

Giggles. Okay, so no thong.

"Granny panties?"

At that I have a full on laughter from her, and I can just imagine how her head is thrown back. While I am here grinning like the fucking idiot I am.

"Lace boy shorts?"

"CHRISTIAN!" BINGO! Holy fuck that is sexy.

"I bet you sleep just in that…." I say just to insure a blush.

"uhhhh, I better get to sleep, I have to be up early tomorrow." She is fucking adorable. An adorable fucking tease.

"Ok beautiful… sweet dreams."

"Good night, Christian."

And just to fuck with her, I send her a text.

 **Since I am pretty sweet, I hope I am in your dreams tonight baby.**

 **Yes, you are pretty sweet. Xx**

 **Can you meet sometime tomorrow to give me those kisses baby?**

 **Monday, but here's another just to hold you over. X**

All day today, we have been texting. I can't wait to see if she holds up her side of the bargain and gives me those kisses tomorrow. I am already addicted to them. How long would it take to get her legs around my neck? Maybe with her signature fuck me heels on? I already know it won't be a one time thing. She is too fucking hot for that. But that does mean that my full time fucking buddy Amber will once again be demoted. But she can't find out it was for Anastasia. I can already see the fucking drama Amber will start. First Anastasia demotes her ass on the cheer team, and now she is being demoted to just another name on my list. YEP that will cause her to lose it.

* * *

"Ray, where's Ana?"

He chuckles… "Mia, dear, you should know. She takes forever to get ready, I swear you guys are sisters."

"Well, I do love her as a sister!"

"By the way Ray, you missed an awesome performance on Friday. Ana was great!"

"I bet she was, sometimes my heart can't take it though, what if someone were to drop her?"

I understand that feeling, the whole fucking time I saw Anastasia in the air my heart stopped.

"Ray, you do know she has been doing this her whole life. Right? And she has never been dropped"

They all laugh, just as we hear the door bell.

"Christian, be a dear and go get it. I am sure it's Ana." My mom asks me.

I get up from the table to go open the door for little Miss takes her fucking time to get ready. AKA Ana, she is always late. I open the door and my jaw fucking drops! It's not Ana, but Anastasia. Damn she looks mighty fine. Tight jeans, t-shirt, and of course … you guessed it, heels. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens and I can see the blush appearing. I take the opportunity to grab her waist and kiss the fuck out of her. Damn, I missed these lips on mine, my tongue in her mouth, my hands on her body. I could live the rest of my life with her in my arms. This kiss is so passionate it should be saved for the bedroom, but I couldn't take it. I had to have contact with her as soon I saw her. After what seems to be like hours, I break the kiss leaving her breathless and pull her into me with one hand around her cheek and my arm around the back of her waist.

"Anastasia, baby, not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"uhhhh" She is still out of it from our kiss. Adorable.

"I guess you couldn't just wait to give me those kisses, huh baby? It's okay, I couldn't wait either." Isn't that the fucking truth.

"Christian, was it Ana?" We hear my mom coming from the dining room. Immediately Anastasia tenses and pushes me away. What the fuck?

"Ana, darling come in we are just getting started."

"Christian move over and let Ana in." My mom says pushing me to the side and grabbing Anastasia's hand pulling her into an embrace. My mom let's her go, only holding her hand and leads her into the dining room. Anastasia turns to look back at me as she runs her free hand through her hair with wide eyes. I am sure as fuck I have the same wide eyes as her. I watch as they turn the corner and I am left standing at the entry way with the biggest fucking confused as fuck face I could ever fucking have. And yes, that did call for a lot of fucks.

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.

Anastasia Steele. Ray Steele, Ana fucking Steele. Of course they are the same person. DAMN IT. Ana is short for Anastasia… of fucking course. It all makes sense now. The girls cheering for Anastasia at the rally, were really cheering for Ana. Friday at the party the girls rushing in just as Anastasia fucking arrives… to see who? To see Ana. Leila wasn't picking on two fucking people. They are same fucking person. Anastasia Steele the girl I want to fuck into oblivion is Ray Steele's precious daughter.

I. AM. SO. FUCKED.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 will include Christian and Ana starting a relationship, the beach weekend trip and Ana's birthday party.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I know I said chapter 4 would contain different things, but I got started writing and couldn't stop! So, now chapter 5 will contain Ana starting a relationship with Christian and the weekend getaway! Sorry. Xx**

 **Let's address some issues here...**

 **Multiple people have messaged me about Christian's swearing/cussing. I did the rate the story as M. So, it will continue. I will try to tone it out about, but I find that it kind of helps explain his frustration.**

 **I have multiple ways this story can go, I feel that the long chapters may be boring you, but I like to explain things that happen or thoughts that go through my characters minds. If you'd rather me not, let me know and I will try to get straight to it with out so much "thinking..."**

 **The Pinterest is: joskris/high-school-passion/**

 **I will most likely be updating the pinterest page as I am writing the story. I have found that I write the story and then try to find pictures to have a visual of what I am thinking and can't find any! So if I have a picture I am happy with, I will pin and right about it for that chapter. The pin should always have a chapter on it that way there are not so confusing.**

 **I promise, I will start skipping ahead and get the story on the road. Let me know if you guys like these lengthy chapters like this, or if you'd rather it be more fast paced (less of the inner monologues and thoughts). If there are less thoughts, the chapters maybe shorter! Just let me know what you'd like in regards to chapters!**

 **Thanks Xx**

* * *

CPOV

This is not how I expected my evening to play out. I feel like I am such an idiot. Fuck, I am an idiot. How could I not put two and two together? Anastasia Steele, or shall we say Ana, is sitting directly across from me at our dinner table. Enjoying dinner with my family. I am waiting for someone to call me out on my shit, because I have only stopped glaring at her when they have spoken to me directly. I am so fucking pissed. She lead me on. Why didn't she tell me who she was. Or did she really think I automatically knew. Well, it wasn't that hard to figure it out. I was just too worried about getting into her panties to notice. STUPID.

"Christian son, I suppose I can trust you to keep the boys away from my Ana at school right, son?" Ray laughs.

You can bet her sweet little fucking ass that I will be cock blocking any mother fucker who even tries to get near her.

"Of course Ray, I won't let anyone one near her." I say with malice grin looking directly at Anastasia, fuck it's Ana now.

Ana looks up at me and I can see directly into her eyes. Fear? Confusion? I am sure as fuck she sees the anger in my eyes because she blushes and turns to her father.

"Dad, I am sure I don't need a babysitter and positive Christian has better things to do."

"Ana, your Ray's baby girl, Christian will not mind keeping an eye on you. Remember sweetheart, you're new here. Even though Seattle Prep has elite students, some of them can be very intimidating. Christian knows everyone there." My mom answers.

"But, so does Mia." What? Does she not want me around her? Well, with the way I have been throwing daggers at her, it doesn't surprise me.

"Ana, it's Christian. Not a stranger." Oh, but we are strangers now. I thought I knew her.

"Can Ana start riding with one of you two to school? She still doesn't want to drive. Yet"

"Daaad, stop it please. Jess can pick me up. Mia already rides with Meghan and her car is a two seater."

"She can ride with me Ray, I go by myself." I say and she narrows her eyes at me. I lift an eyebrow in return. Argue about that, I dare you to.

"I have to stay after school most days for cheer practice. It is unnecessary, Thank you though Christian."

She took me up on my dare, it's like she fucking heard my thoughts. Innocent my fucking ass. You're playing with fire baby.

"I can take her and pick her up after practice, I start row practice soon and I am sure will get out around the same time. Until then I can just always wait for you at Brandon's or hang out with Mike until you're done."

"Thank you Christian. Carrick, Grace you have a nice boy here. Ana, no arguing. Jess lives 15 minutes from here, it doesn't makes sense for her to come out here when Christian can take you."

Oh she is pissed, I can see it. Oh well baby.

"Fine." Round 1: Christian 1, Ana 0. And that makes me happy as shit.

I take this time to study Ana. I have to get use to the idea of calling her Ana. She is fucking beautiful. She really is innocent. I have noticed the little things she does, She looks away when she feels embarrassed, bites her bottom lip when nervous, and damn if that doesn't make me hard. Fucking awkward, having a hard on at the dinner table. She fidgets with her hair as if she is trying to keep her hands busy. What bothers me the most is that she only had some of the grilled chicken salad. She didn't even touch the vegetable lasagna. Maybe it's her nerves. I doubt that she has a problem staying fit with all the workouts she does. She is intimidated by you Grey, you have been a complete dick tonight. And now I feel bad. Whatever her reason was for not telling me who she was, she doesn't deserve the looks I am throwing her way. I soften my attitude and beg for her to look my way so I can give her a smile, but she doesn't. A few minutes later, I decide I can't take it anymore and gently kick her under the table to get her attention. Her head snaps my way and I smile at her. A genuine smile. A peace offering. She smiles back, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Come on baby, I am sorry. I was just confused and angry as fuck. Well I am still confused, but less angry.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Ray stands with his cell phone and walks toward the kitchen. Mia, Mom, and Dad are all talking and I take my chances and kick Ana again. She looks up and I mouth to her;

"We need to talk"

She gently nods. I feel my phone buzzing and I pull out under the table.

 **Later.**

 **I am sorry, Ana. You just caught me off guard.**

 **LATER Christian.**

 **Okay.**

Ray comes back in and has a grim face.

"Carrick the firm in Chicago is about to lose the Zanicker case. One of us needs to head out there immediately."

"Damn it… excuse my language kids, Ray let's go to the study."

"Dad, I am going to head home, it's getting late."

Perfect.

"I will walk you home Ana." DON'T ARGUE, DO NOT FUCKING ARGUE.

She just nods.

"Thank you Christian. Ana, I will be home as soon as I can."

We walk out the door and soon as we are out of sight I turn toward her and grab her by her shoulders. She looks up at me and if I had any anger left it was vanished in that instant. Her innocent blue eyes stare up to mine. I lean my forehead against hers and breathe in her intoxicating scent.

"Why didn't you tell me Ana?" Her brows furrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Is she trying to piss me off?

"You know what I am talking about. Why didn't you tell me you were Ana, Ray's daughter. You lead me on to believe you were Anastasia." I say while trying to contain my temper. Still forehead to forehead. She wiggles out of my grasp and pushes herself away from, puts one hand on her forehead and speaks gently.

"Christian, I didn't know you knew my family, I didn't know you were my neighbor. I am sorry that you didn't know who I was either, but if you're implying that I lied to you then you're wrong. I didn't lie."

"You're right, but you omitted the truth." I almost yell as I raise my hands in frustration.

"How did I omit the truth Christian? Please tell me, because I am just as confused as you are."

"Well how about the fact that everyone calls you fucking Ana, and you never once bothered to tell me. You hang out with Mia my sister, she at some point had to mention me. My fucking friends seem to know just who the fuck you are and yet me, I don't even who the fuck you were in reality. It's fucking bullshit Ana. You should have told me at the party Friday night." I yell

I can see the tears starting to form in her eyes, but she doesn't let them drop. She just closes her eyes and sighs. Lightly shaking her head, she opens her eye and I can tell that she is hurt.

"First, please do not yell at me. Second, Yes, everyone calls me Ana because Anastasia make me feel like I am in trouble. I only allowed you to do call me Anastasia because I find you intimidating, and for some reason I … I like the way Anastasia sounds when you say it." She blushes, but continues. "third, Mia has mentioned her brothers from time to time, but it was always 'my brother this' 'my brother that', fourth, the only people I know at Seattle Prep besides the cheer team are Mia, Kate Jess and Brandon and that is just through Jess. I didn't know they were your friends too Christian."

She walks off, by herself and I am stuck to the ground. She handed me balls on a platter. She is right. She is so fucking right. If I didn't know, she had a chance of not knowing as well. I am a first class dick. I take out my phone and call her… damn it she sent me to voicemail. Why would she want to talk to you after your dick moves? I'll text her.

 **Ana baby, please answer me. We need to talk.**

I start to make the way back to the house holding my phone in my hand praying that she texts me back soon.

At midnight I am wide fucking awake and Ana still hasn't texted me back.

 **Please Ana, I am sorry. I was a dick. Don't shut me out.**

 **Just call me.**

And at 1:30…

 **I will pick you up at 7:30am for school.**

Yes! Just my luck she can't ride with me for 20 minutes and not talk.

* * *

I am outside waiting for Ana to come out. It is already 7:40. I have called her multiple times and all of times my calls have gone to voicemail. Did she go with Jess and not even let me know? I know this is a shitty move, but she should have let me know at least. I call Ray.

"To what do I owe the pleasure this early?"

"Good morning Ray, I am waiting for Ana outside and she has not answered any of my calls. I thought maybe she caught a ride with Jess, but didn't want to leave until I knew for sure."

Ray chuckles…

"I hate to do this to you, but I need to ask you for a favor."

"Excuse me?"

"I had to leave for the office early this morning, and Ana has a habit of oversleeping. I am sure her phone is on silent and she is still asleep." He says laughing.

So what does he want me to do about it?

"Would you mind going in and waking her up? The alarm code is 1009, her room is on the third floor the last door on the left."

"Uhhh Ray, ummm are you sure that is okay? I mean, I have been in Mia's room before and almost got sent to the hospital. I don't know if that is safe idea." Going into a girls room when they don't expect you to is just a recipe for disaster.

"It's fine, don't worry. Just go in."

And he hangs up. Damn it. I reluctantly get out my car and head toward the door. After entering the alarm code, I know exactly where I am going. I have been over here many many times during the years. Funny thing is I am just now noticing the girl in the pictures. My sweet sweet Anastasia. ANA! Damn, I have to program that into my head.

As I enter her room I am quite surprised. She doesn't have shit laying around everywhere. I can tell she is organized. She has just one dancer decal above her bed. She really is a simple girl. Mia's room looks like Neiman Marcus got hit by an earthquake. I look over to her bed and Ray was right. Sleeping Beauty is still asleep. I decide to continue checking out her room later and wake the princess. I wonder if should wake her with a kiss? I am pathetic, talking about princesses and shit. As I hover over her, I take in her beauty. She is really quite the sight. She looks so peaceful it pains to me wake her, but we are already late as it is, so I have to do it. I sit down on the side of her bed, tuck her hair behind her ear and let my finger stroke down the side of her face, her skin is so soft. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Annnaaaa"

Nothing

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, you need to wake up"

Still no response.

I shake her shoulder a little and her arm comes flying up as she bolts forward and strikes me right in the nose.

"Fuck Ana!"

"Christian?" She jumps off the bed and continues.

"What are you doing here?" What am I doing here? Getting a broken nose, thank you very much. And Ray said I wouldn't need a fucking hospital. And then I see what she is wearing. And fuck was I right! Lace and boyshorts; a matching pink pajama set. I can't make eye contact with her because I am too busy eye fucking her body. Damn she is hot. I need her so fucking bad. My jeans are about to bust.

"Christian, what the hell are you doing here?" Did she just swear? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not a total good girl.

"Well your dad asked me to wake you up because were late for school, but apparently the memo you got was to break my nose." I say half chuckling.

She rushes to my side immediately, kneeling down to look at my nose.

"I am so, so sorry. You just startled me. Let me see." She grabs my face.

"It's fine… it doesn't hurt anymore."

She bites her lip, and that is my queue. Time to kiss her. I take her head in my palms and gently brush my lips against hers. I almost thought she would push me away, but she doesn't she opens her mouth slightly and allows me entrance. This kiss is filled with sweetness, I take my time gently dominating her mouth. This kiss is slow, and passionate. Not like I've done before, but this feels right. Perfect.

I gently push her away.

"Ana, as much as I want to kiss you, we have to go. We're late."

"Go where?" She asks with a groan, runs her fingers through her hair and leans back on her heels.

"School."

Now that has her attention as she stands up faster than lighting.

"What time is it?" She asks as she starts pulling at her hair. I look down at my phone and yup, we are really fucking late.

"7:48"

"WHAAAAT?" And that is the loudest I have ever heard the girl.

"That's my closet, please go get me some clothes while I take a quick shower." She says pointing to a door.

"Uhhh Ana, I really don't know about how women chose their clothes…."

"Just do it! It color coordinated. Find a pair of jeans and a top, shoes are through the door in the closet just grab whatever it will be fine." She yells from what I am guessing is her bathroom.

This girl is not kidding when it comes to being organized. This is the most immaculate closet I have ever seen, she even puts Barbara Reich to shame. I find the closet rod with jeans and I close my eyes and chose a pair. These will have to do, now for a shirt… hmm, what color. WHITE! White goes with everything. I grab a white tank top from the hanger and head into the next door to find your highness some shoes. A shoe closet? As in a closet just for shoes? I wonder if Mia has seen this? No, she hasn't. She would have a temper tantrum like a three year old for one of these. I quickly grab the first pair of sandals I see and walk back toward her room. I lay her clothes out on her bed just as she is coming out of the bathroom finally looking awake. She has her hair in some type of just fucked me bun hair style with soft tendrils falling around her face. I doubt she has makeup on and she still looks beautiful. She drops her silk robe from her body allowing me the perfect view of her naked back and ass. I let out strangled moan as the pressure in my dick is becoming unbearable. Ana freezes, turns slightly and gasps. It takes her a while to snap out of it, but then she rapidly grabs her robe to cover herself. Is she fucking bare? No, that can't be? Why the fuck would she be? Her folds would be so soft, I wonder how she tastes...

"What the hell Christian? OUT!" She yells, breaking my inner monologue. Is she blushing?

"Uhmmm, yea.. I uhmmm will just be in the, the, the car." What the fuck was that? Was that even a sentence? Could she even understand me? I am rooted to the floor unable to move until finally Ana finally yells so loud Canada heard.

"GET OUT CHRISTIAN!" Damn, Mia has nothing, and I mean nothing on Ana. I flinch, and the the trance is broken. I turn on my heel and do not stop until I feel the cool air on my face. I am finally able to breathe again. She is hot. Sexy. And Beautiful. I wanted to throw her on that bed and just have my way with her… all the things I could do. I can just imagine how soft her skin must be. What I would do to see her flush and scream my name underneath me. I flinch once again as I hear the door slam and Ana is running toward my car. We finally make it inside and I see her putting on her sandals.

"Were the clothes alright? I never had to chose an outfit for a girl before." I ask slightly nervous...

"The sandals could have had a little more heel to it, but it will do. See I told you it would be fine." She says smiling. If she doesn't like those sandals why does she have them?

"I am sorry." Sorry? I tilt my head and cock a brow.

"Yes, I am sorry for yelling at you up there. It wasn't your fault I overslept, and forgot you were in the room If anything I should thank you." She leans as far over the console as her seat belt will allow her to, cups my face and presses her soft lips against my cheek, leaving it there for a few seconds.

"Thank you." She whispers in my ear and rights herself in the passenger seat again.

It takes me a second, but I quickly turn and give her a genuine smile, she blushes, throws her head back and giggles. HARD. I HAVE A HARD ON. Damn, this girl is going to give me blue balls. And for reasons not only related to me driving safely, I decide that my eyes better stay glued on the road, before I pull over and take her right here.

* * *

As predicted we arrive to school late, thankfully Ray had already called to let them know we were running late. We walk into first period together and immediately all the attention is on us. Mr. Marvin is none the wiser and just takes our slips. Mike however, has the biggest shit eating grin I have ever seen. I know what he must be thinking, and he is wrong. He doesn't know that Anastasia and Ana are the same person, and that we are neighbors. He probably thinks we were out in my car fucking. I shake my head and grin. As much as I love the idea of that, it isn't the case. I take a seat next to Ana in the back and turn to gaze at her. I am immediately distracted when I see Leila glaring at us with narrow, furious eyes. Damn it. She is probably thinking the same thing as Mike. Why does she even care? I choose to ignore her and gaze at my beautiful Ana. She is reading a passage from her textbook and I notice how she has her arms wrapped around herself and rubbing her arms. She looks uncomfortable. I write her a note and slide it onto her desk.

 **What's wrong?**

 **Cold.**

OF COURSE SHE IS COLD! It is only supposed to be in the 60's today because of a cold front coming in. What the hell was I thinking when I grabbed her that shirt. FUCK.

A few minutes later the bell dismisses us and the thought of Ana being cold all day pains me. As we are walking out I unbutton my long sleeve shirt and shrug out of it, leaving me just in my v-neck. I drape it around her shoulders and whisper,

"I can't have you being cold baby." Then place a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

She giggles and turns around.

Just as she is about to say something, I hear a slow mocking clap.

"Bravo, Christian. Playing the gentleman sure does suit you. What? Did this bitch lose her shirt in the rush to take it off for you? Because that is your style right? Clothes off, for a fast fuck and duck?"

I push Ana behind me, she does need to be anywhere near Leila right now. Or ever.

"What is your problem with me Leila?" Ana asks as she steps around me. Clearly not hearing my last thought.

"Ana, just let me handle Leila. Go to your next class." I tell her. She looks at me hesitantly.

"Go Ana, I will see you at lunch." She looks like she wants to say something, but stops herself and walks away.

Just as Leila turns to leave I grab her arm and swing her around and then drop it fast as if it were on fire.

"Didn't I ask you to leave Ana alone?" I ask now furious. My arms crossed over my chest so I can remember that I am never to hit a woman. But this woman? Leila is pushing with my self control.

"Yes, you did ask. Doesn't mean I said yes."

"LEAVE. HER. ALONE. LEILA."

"Or what? Why do you care so much?" Why do I care? Because she is not a quick fuck like you. Because she makes my heart skip a beat.

"That is none of your fucking business, So I am going to tell you once last time Leila. Stay away from her, and stay away from me."

"I will stay away from her, if you do." She deadpans.

Who the fuck does she think she is? Does she think she can boss me around? Well she has another thing coming to her. I don't even bother with a response and walk away. Damn why do these girls have to be so fucking dramatic? We had sex. One time. I was drunk. I don't think I even kissed her. And now she thinks she has some type of claim on me?

I sit down in second period and send a silent thanks that we are watching some type of educational movie. It will allow me to get my thoughts in order. How did I get here?

Anastasia. Ana. Yes, that is how I got here. Who the fuck was I kidding? She was never going to be a quick fuck or even my fuck buddy. She was never going to be a girl added to my list. I was just confused over these damn feelings and attraction toward her. She wasn't trying to play with me or make me chase her. She was just flirting with me because she feels the same attraction. I know she does. I want her. I want more with her. Could I be boyfriend material? Could I be the guy she deserves and have sex just with her? Well that is a dumb question, I have never once had a hard on as the ones Ana has given me. I have never desired anyone as much as I do her. I have never felt jealousy over anyone. Even when I went to Amber's house last week I was already picturing Ana in my head. No girl has ever made me feel like this. Not Cathy, Megan, Amber, Lisa, Leila or any of other ones. FUCK, Leila. What will Leila do if she finds out that I am with Ana? She can't do anything. Yeah, besides make Ana's life miserable. I can't let that happen. Leila hates Ana, Amber hates Ana. Will the other girls I have hooked up with hate Ana as well? What if they start plotting against her because of me? These girls are vile. Last year, Lisa humiliated a girl in front of the football team during a game just because the girl gave her then boyfriend, Jeff, a high five. THAT WON'T HAPPEN TO ANA. I won't let it. We can't be together, because of my past. I feel sick. I regret it all, each and every one of them. I can't help to realize that each of them are the jealous, crazy, psycho type and a lot go to this school. Why did you fuck them Grey? Because, because they were an easy lay. Ana is too sweet and wouldn't be able to handle that. I am so sorry, baby. I ruined it, before we even started. I close my eyes and try to remind myself that we can still be friends. Our families are friends, closer to family. We can be JUST friends. Right?

* * *

By lunch time I already have it in my head that we can only be friends. I make my way to our normal table and stop dead in my tracks. Ana is there giggling with Jess and Kate. Damn it that giggle. I close my eyes and try to focus in on that sound. Grey. Seriously. Get your shit together, it's not like you will never see her again. I shake those thoughts away and continue to our table. You knew she was going to be there. Her boot camp cheer practice is done for now. She still has on my shirt, she has it buttoned and has rolled the sleeves above her wrists. It's too big for her, but that girl can sport anything. She looks adorable. And it makes my heart flutter to know that shirt is mine.

I hate this. I sit as far as possible from Ana and watch as brief confusion passes through her eyes, I offer her a small smile and look toward Brandon who is planning our weekend trip.

"I don't think I can make it guys." Ana says… What? Why? You have to go.

"My dad is flying out to Chicago for a couple of weeks on Wednesday and I may go with him." She answers my silent question. A few weeks without seeing Ana? That can't happen.

"Ana, you have stayed alone before. Why can't you stay alone now?" Kate questions. I don't think I like the sound of Ana being alone in that house over night.

"It was two nights, not two weeks Kate!"

"Ana, think about it. If it bothers you so much then just stay at my house, you know my parents and Ethan love you." Of course Ethan loves her. Who wouldn't? Ethan fucking Kavanaugh. Older brother to Kate.

"I will think about it. No guarantees, you know I love you, but I am allergic to your cat." She giggles. Thank goodness for that allergy, because here is my opportunity;

"Ana, you could always stay with us. My mom and Mia adore you and you will be close to home if you were to need something." I say. Or so that we can be alone. STOP. That is not happening. We can't be together that way. But before she has a chance to answer;

"Christian, baby. I heard you have a new toy hanging around." Damn it. Cathy... Cathy Walker. We had sex a few times last year and then she proceeded to tell everyone in the damn world that she rejected me because I was a player and couldn't take no for an answer after I refused to be exclusive with her. Of course the school knew that I was man whore and her story was completely false. Like I said earlier, PSYCHO. Sorry my sweet Ana. I have to do this.

"Now Cathy, what ever would give you that impression?" Brandon has an amused look and the girls are just shaking their heads and grinning, all but Ana. She has a confused look on her beautiful face.

"Well, you know. Word travels fast. Even said that you looked a little more... into this one." she states glaring at Ana. Luckily no one notices that, but me.

Translation for that comment, Leila told everyone Ana has caught my attention more than anyone else has and ever probably will and now it is time to screw with her life.

"I am sure you know better than that. I am never into anyone for more than a few minutes. She is just a friend." I say trying to avoid the double meaning and praying that Ana can hear me screaming for forgiveness.

"Aren't we all just friends Christian?" She laughs maliciously "Well, if that's the case. Stop by later tonight? 9:30?" She says with a wink.

"I will be there." And just to keep up the show, I look her up and down. And nope, there is NOTHING there that I want. She can't see that, I am sure she thinks that I am waiting to get my hands on her. She air kisses me and sashays away.

Brandon let's out his held in laughter and grabs his waist.

"EWWW Christian, you're such a pig. Did you have to do that at the table? We are eating."

"Awe come on Jess, let my boy get a little action tonight." Brandon says causing laughter from everyone at the table aside from the only laughter I want to hear… Ana's.

She is just staring at me. Eyebrows raised in disbelief, eyes filled with disappointment. Her silent statement "That's all you wanted from me?" Can I blame her? Baby, I am sorry. I implore her to understand with my eyes. We are sat here, not breaking eye contact and I silently pray for her to hear my thoughts. I am not going to Cathy's tonight, or any other night. It was just a show. Please, understand that. I am doing this for you. Kate breaks us from our silent conversation.

"Ana are you feeling okay? You haven't had more than a few bites of your fruit salad."

"Yea, I am fine. I am just not that hungry." She says quietly. Not that hungry? Or lost your appetite? And what is this shit? A fruit salad? Isn't that supposed to be a side dish for breakfast?

"Bullshit Ana, you told me in third period, that you missed breakfast and couldn't wait to get your hands on a bowl of fruit salad."

"Kate, I said I am fine. I have to go. I need to get some things ready for my next class." She gets up, tosses her tray, and leaves. Without a glance behind her.

I feel like shit, she did miss breakfast. She was late getting up. I didn't even grab her some fucking toast on the way out. She was craving fruit salad and I couldn't even let her eat it in peace. Thanks to my fucking past. I hate this shit. I am in high school, are these feelings normal to have in high school? I have to talk to her… I'll send her a text. She probably doesn't want to me to follow her right now.

 **Ana, I am sorry. It is not what it looks like. I promise.**

 **It's fine. You don't have to give me an explanation.**

What? Of course I owe you an explanation. Can't you see that I want to be with you? She has to see that. To know that.

 **It is not fine. You didn't even eat.**

 **I had things I needed to finish for my next class. I am fine, don't worry about it.**

 **Bullshit, what things?**

She replies with a video clip of her highlighting through a book. I bet she doesn't even realize that she is highlighting the whole damn page.

 **We need to talk. Please come back and eat.**

 **We don't need to talk. Everything has been said.**

 **Please, Ana.**

 **No.**

If she doesn't want to talk now, that is fine. But we are talking. I will not have her thinking that I just wanted into her panties. At first I did, but then I realized just how fun, beautiful, smart and innocent she was. That night at the lake was spent talking about everything, the universe, the future. Countless minutes of laughing and being ourselves. It was a great night. I want her to be mine only and I only hers. I want to be with her. But it can't be.

As the bell rings I get up and start to head to the next class. I round the corner at the same time as Jared fucking Pitchard is giving Ana his letter jacket. I watch how she takes off my shirt and grips it tightly as if not wanting to let go of it. Don't let go if it baby. Please don't. She puts it in her locker and puts on Jared's jacket. MOTHER FUCKING PRICK. She rolls up one sleeve to her wrist and turns to the other and catches me in her line of view. At first I see empathy in her eyes. Maybe she can see the pain she has caused me, maybe she can see that I am ripping myself apart from the inside out. Then, the empathy changes to resolution. She grabs my shirt from her locker and holds up a finger to Jared as in telling him to give her a minute. She starts to approach me and I am not sure what I want to do more. Rip that fucking jacket off her and burn it to ashes or take her in my arms and never let go. The latter is impossible though. She looks up at me and looks like she has been tugging at her eyes, they are slightly puffy and pink. Please don't let it be from her crying. Anything but that.

"Thank you Christian for letting me borrow your shirt." She hands it to me.

"You don't need his fucking jacket Ana, if you want a jacket I can grab mine from the car." I say trying not sound like the alpha male trying to mark his territory, but I even know, that I am failing miserably.

"Why would I need yours over Jared's?" she asks as she stares directly into my eyes.

"Because, we are …" Because we are more than friends, because in one fucking week I am whipped. YUP, I am whipped with a woman I can't have.

"Because of what, Christian?"

"You know what, don't even answer that question. It's fine, I get it Christian.. I really do. You don't have to act like the alpha male here. We are just friends remember? I have returned your shirt, and you can keep your jacket just in case one of your other friends need it." She called me on me on my alpha male shit. Damn, I swear she can read my thoughts. It did not escape my attention the emphasis of the word friends.. as in Cathy, Leila, Amber etc. With that she turns and starts to walk back to Jared. Not three steps later, she turns to me again;

"You don't need to wait for me to get done with cheer practice. Jared has offered to take me home. He gets out of football practice at the same time, so there is no sense of you waiting for me." And once more she is on her way. Once she gets to Jared she nods at a question I couldn't hear and heads to her class. Jared looks at me and if looks could fucking kill, he would be a dead fucking man right now with the glare I am giving him. He smirks, shaking his head lightly and follows Ana, no doubt watching her ass sway from side to side. Watching my girl.

And since Jared in not in arms reach I punch the metal locker. Hard, twice. Causing the metal to bend in and my body to fill with anger. I don't even feel the pain in my hand. Knowing I can't handle the rest of the day I head to my car, but then I remember that Jared has last period gym with us. I close my eyes and count to twenty, slowly. I let go of the breath I was holding and make my way to class.

* * *

I am already in the gym, in my normal routine, well what I can do of it. I know my knuckles are bruised as fuck from the earlier assault I gave the locker while picturing Jared's face. Being sure to place myself directly in back of the treadmill Ana uses and wait for her to come in. Yep, I will not be taking my eyes off of her, at least not while Jared is in the same room. Not that I would want to take them off her ever, but I even know that is not possible. Jared is already in the room and yes, I have already glared at the fucker. He is acting pretty giddy, grabbing free weights and placing them to the side of me. He's asking for me to knock his head off. What the hell is this shit? 10 ponders? 15 pounders? Now, just because I hate his guts because he wants my Ana, I know when to admit that a guy is a good looking fellow.. and Jared is. Perhaps an inch shorter than me, ripped where he needs to be. The standard jock. So I know for a fact, he can lift more than that. His jaw drops and my skin starts to tingle, that can only mean one thing… Ana is in the room. Judging by the way his jaw dropped I don't even want to imagine what she has on. I drop my weights, put my hands on my hips, turn around and brace myself. Damn, she is one hot fucking woman. Do not get a hard on, do not get a hard on. I repeat my mantra silently. It's not revealing, well If I had my way she would be wrapped in a comforter 24/7, but this outfit isn't revealing. IT. IS. FUCKING. PAINTED. ON. HER. That's the problem. It's so damn tight I wonder how she can move, how she can breathe. It's an all black ensemble, even her shoes are black. How can I workout when I have to watch her run in that?

What is she doing? She walks passed the treadmill and directly in front of me. Gives me a tad smile and continues only to stop when she is at Jared's side. I tilt my head so I can listen into their conversation.

"Wow, Ana. uhmmm, you ready to get started?" Get started with what you fucking prick?

"Yea, let's start."

There working out together? What is this crap? He grabs her waist and tells her to bend her knees slightly. He positions himself behind her and says that he will hold her waist while she squats. RED. I see fucking red. No way is that fucking happening. I walk straight up to them, my hands still on my hip. I'm afraid to move them, because I know the damage I will cause to Jared. I look at Ana who has wide eyes and stares directly at me. I lean down and whisper just for her to hear;

"Anastasia, STEP. BACK." Quietly, but full of threat. She stares at me, not doubt shocked with my demand.

"You" I turn and point to Jared. "You, better keep your hands to yourself!"

"What is the problem Christian? She isn't yours." Yes, she is.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business?"

"Right back at ya'. " He smirks

I get right in his face, ready to fucking kill him. I feel electricity go through me and I know Ana's hands are on me. She has stepped in between us and has placed both her hands on my chest pushing me away slightly. She can try all she wants, but I am not budging from her force. I take a step back on my on my own accord, if Ana were to get caught in between this, she would be hurt and I'd die before she is hurt.

"Christian, calm down please." I guess she can see the anger radiating from my body.

I don't answer her, but grab her wrist and pull her behind me.

"Christian, Christian look at me."

I turn and look at her. All I see is her frightened look and it pains me. She is scared of me. I let her wrist go, close my eyes and count to 20.

"What's wrong, Christian?"

"Ana…."

"What is it?"

"Please don't do this…." Don't be with Jared.

"Do what?" She asks confused.

"Please... let's talk." I say strained through gritted teeth.

"You need to calm down. I don't know what is going on, but you have to calm down first."

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That we'll talk" That you won't be with Jared, or any other prick.

She stares at me for what seems like forever and reaches up to place her palm against my cheek, instantly calming me. And quietly says;

"I promise you, we will talk. But not now. Later." And gives me a bashful smile. I lean my head into her palm and close my eyes. I grab her hand and kiss her knuckles gently. I open my eyes and see her confused look, but under that confusion… I see an emotion, the same emotion I feel in my heart. Can it be love? I don't know what that feels like. I let her hand go and walk out of the gym. I need to clear my head and being in there won't help.

* * *

I am leaning against the hood of my car, outside Seattle Prep's arena waiting for Ana to be done with cheer practice. I have already been back to my house, showered and changed. I went over to Ana's and got her another outfit. I am planning taking her somewhere to talk and I am sure will appreciate a change of clothes. Plus, it is chilly out here and I want her to be warm. I am going to tell her that I have feelings for her, and the reasons I can't act upon them. I am going to ask her to wait for me. Until, at least Leila, Cathy and Amber are done this year. They are the most vile and they are the ones that will form a team to make Ana miserable. I am going to tell her that I have to continue the part, but she is the one that has my heart. I grin inwardly at myself at the sapp I have become for Ana. I hope she understands. I see the girls start to come out and I cross my arms and lift the heel of my shoe to the bumper. I don't understand what the football team was doing inside the arena with the cheer leaders. But, that only means one thing… Jared and Ana are both in there. I clench my fists under my arms and grind my teeth together in an effort to not lose it. Jared is grinning and whatever he says causes Ana to laugh loudly. She is so cute when she is being herself. I haven't seen her like that since Saturday night at the lake. Jared spots me first and his grin vanishes. He rests his hand on Ana's arm and tells her something to what she hesitantly nods. Jared leaves Ana's side and strolls over to me.

"Look, Christian… I don't know why you continue to try to cock block me, but you need to stop." I will do more than cock block him when it comes to Ana.

"And you are who, to tell me what I need to do?"

"Stop the cockiness, and lets talk."

"The only thing I need to say is that you NEED to stay away from Ana."

"Why? She already told me that you guys are just friends. That your families are close." So, according to Ana we are just friends? Does she not feel the same way as me? Maybe I misread her. Maybe she wants to be with Jared. Well she can't. Calm it Grey.

"I'll repeat myself one last time, STAY AWAY FROM HER." Haven't I said that more than enough for one day?

"No. Stop being a fucking dick. I am not going to let you…"

"You're not going to let me ...WHAT?" I yell.

"Ana, just stay there." I yell toward her as I see her making her way over toward us. She shouldn't be around us right now. I see that she is not stopping so I push myself off of the car and place myself in between them. I hold her tight behind me, not allowing her to interfere in whatever is going on between Jared and I.

"Jared, please just go." Ana tells him from behind me.

"And leave you with him?" he waves a hand toward me. What the fuck does he think I am going to do to her?

"It's fine, I trust him. He is not going to hurt me. We just need to talk." She trusts me? My heart just skipped. Good baby, I will never hurt you.

"No, you want to talk and he wants to fuck. I have been going to school with him for four years, I know how he works Ana. He just wants to…"

"Are you fucking deaf? Ana just told you to fucking leave."

"Why, so you can add her to your list like some slu…" He doesn't have a chance to finish that sentence. My fist connects with his jaw perfectly. I don't even flinch at the throbbing pain coming from re bruising my knuckles. It's worth it, I have been wanting to do that since the moment he first touched Ana. Before he can get in a hit Ana rushes around in between us begging us to stop. Jared looks down at her, and closes his eyes. Most likely counting to 20, yea bro' I am the master at that shit. Especially when it comes to Ana. He inhales deeply and releases his breath.

"I will call you later, Ana." Like fuck you will. You will in no way be contacting her. He turns and starts to leave.

"Jared …" Ana calls out. WHY. IS. SHE. STOPPING. HIM?

Oh that's why. She shrugs out of his jacket and rushes to give it to him. Once she is back by my side I grab her upper arm and lead her to the passenger door and let her in. I get in the driver's seat and quickly pull out of there. I reach into the back and grab the bag with her stuff.

"Change."

"uhh what?"

"I brought you a change of clothes. Change."

She looks at me confused.

"Damn it Ana, just fucking change. You promised we were going to talk, so were going to talk. We're going to dinner first because you haven't eaten all fucking day, so I thought you'd like a change of fucking clothes." I say louder than intended.

She undoes her seat belt and hops over the console into the smaller back seat area.

"What are you doing Anastasia?" Trying not sound frustrated. Yea, I failed at that attempt.

"I am changing, I am sure you did not expect me to change up there in front with you."

"With what I saw you in this morning, I am sure that would have been fine."

She gasps and glares at me.

Yep. Tonight is going to be fun.

* * *

 **Thank you! Next update should be by Wednesday :) Sorry for any grammar mistakes that were missed! Xx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got this out earlier than I thought I was. But I just couldn't stop writing.**

 **To the guest who says my Christian is pathetic, I am sorry you feel that way. He is learning and he will change. But I suggest you stop reading now, I'd hate to see that he is not up to your standards. Sorry, not every story is for everyone.**

 **And also, the review that says this is just like College Neighbors. I hope not! I am a fan of that story and the only thing I find similar is that they are neighbors. Ana in that story is just a dancer. Here she is mainly about cheer. Several of my friends on the cheer team did both dance and cheer. That is where I got the idea. I don't want my story to be far too similar to another authors.**

 **Hope you enjoy APOV. And don't hate on her or Christian based on just this chapter alone. I have an idea brewing and I have to set them up for it.**

 **Christian will NOT cheat on Ana. EVER. He will make choices though, that aren't the correct ones, but you live and learn.**

 **As always, I beg forgiveness for any grammar mistakes. Even though my word processor shows none, and I read through the chapter several times I always find at least one thing wrong. Sorry :)**

 **Enjoy Xx**

* * *

APOV

"Why were you with Jared all day, Ana?" He asks as soon as I move back into the front seat. I turn to look at him, his jaw is tight and his fingers are clenching the steering wheel. Why is seeing him like this such a turn on?

"I am waiting… and I hate waiting."

"What do you want to know Christian?"

"I. want. to. know. why. the. fuck. you. were. with. Jared. all. fucking. day. Ana." He says through gritted teeth. I can tell he is trying not to yell, but I don't understand why he so upset. We are just friends, right? As much as that hurts… he made that clear today.

"Why are you so upset, we're just friends." I say quietly not taking my eyes off of him. He briefly closes his eyes and his grip gets even tighter on the wheel.

"ANSWER. THE. DAMN. QUESTION. ANASTASIA!" Oh, I am Anastasia again.

"I will, but not while you're driving. I don't want us to have an accident."

"So, it's bad." He whispers, mostly to himself, but I heard it. What is bad? Jared is a friend. We were paired to workout together. It works, we have gym together and also have practices at the same time. Is that bad? I am not good with this stuff, Christian was my first kiss, my first crush, my first love… wait? My first love? No, not yet. Certainly not yet.

"It's not bad. I just don't want to have this conversation while you're driving."

"And, I don't want you with him." And I don't want you with Cathy.

"Why does it matter Christian? We are friends, nothing more. You said it yourself." Although I can't imagine making out with your friends the way we have and feeling that same electricity. I know we have something, well at least I feel something for him. Something big. I even thought he was the one… he makes me feel things. Heart swelling, wet panty, type of things.

"Seriously, Ana. Stop being so naive. You have to know that is not true." What's not true? Did I accidentally say I feel something for him out loud? Oh no.

"Answer the question please, Ana."

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Obviously you can't wait to talk and I refuse to have this conversation while you're driving. So pull over.

"We can talk at the restaurant. You need to eat." What is it with him and food? I noticed the way he was staring at me last night at dinner. Every bite I took. He intimidated me to the point I couldn't take another.

"I am not talking about this at a restaurant. And I don't know if I would be able to eat anyway."

"You haven't eaten all day. You're going to get sick."

"I had a protein shake after school, and I ate some fruit and cheese the football team surprised us with after practice. I am good for a while." At least until after we have this conversation. I am a healthy eater and I usually don't skip meals, but Christian has been acting so mercurial, it has taken all of my energy to keep up with his mood swings. First, he kisses me like his life depends on it, gives me his shirt and is all sweet and tender with me and then after he talked to Leila he has a complete mood change and then he is talking about getting it on with Cathy in front of me, and then the alpha male mode? I do have to admit, alpha Christian, is HOT Christian. Oh my gosh, what did Leila say to him? Did they sneak off and hook up? Is that what's up with the change in him?

He pulls over and cuts the engine, takes his seat belt off and turns to me.

"What are you doing?"

"You told me to pull over, I pulled over. Now, let's talk."

"I didn't tell you to pull over in the middle of no where Christian." I say as I realize I have no idea where we are. We are on the side of a road that has a trail next to it. I briefly wonder where it leads. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts and turn to Christian. HOT Christian, if I may add. Is that normal? I find him so attractive when he is this angry? Well. I find him attractive all the time, but his alpha male is something else completely. I know he will never hurt me, I trust him. Maybe that is why I find it a turn on.

"What do you want to know?"

He laughs incredulously.

"What's up between you and Jared? Why is he all over you? Why is he bringing you food? And that is just to start." I could goad him and play into his anger a little more, he shouldn't be asking me this. Or at least not be this angry over it. I am not like that, I don't want to piss him off more on purpose. What's the point. I hate unnecessary confrontation.

"Nothing is up between Jared and I, we are just friends … like us. He wasn't all over me, I don't know where you get that. And, he didn't bring me food. The football team brought us snacks. I think since Mike and Leslie are dating they have some type of arrangement. Last week after their practice we took them refreshments. It goes both ways." It didn't slip my attention when his jaw ticked when I said we were just friends … like us.

"So you've kissed him? Like us? I mean you guys are friends … like us. Right? Are you fucking him? Is that what it is? Are you screwing him Ana? I mean, he is so worried about you being with me." It takes all I can to not yell back at him. Yelling won't solve anything Ana.

"Christian…. I,"

"So that's it huh? YOU ARE FUCKING HIM?"

"Christian…"

"ANSWER ME!" He yells and slams his fist against the steering wheel. And I lose it.

"WE ARE NOT FUCKING. AND IF I DECIDE TO, I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION, CHRISTIAN. THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, I REPEAT NO RIGHT TO EVEN ASK ME THAT. IT'S NOT LIKE I AM ASKING YOU TO TELL ME WHO YOU'RE FUCKING." I yell, completely out of breath.

"So, you have been thinking about having sex with him?" I asks quietly emphasizing each word.

What? No. Where does he come up with this? The only person I thought of having sex with is Christian. Not Jared.

"No. Where is this coming from?"

"You can't tell? You can't tell that it drives me fucking crazy thinking that you could be with him, that he will touch you, in the way that should only be me touching you? That you will allow it? That he will kiss and caress every inch of your body. I should be the only one doing that. It's fucking killing me, Ana. Killing me. I already have a good picture about past guys worshiping your body. Do you think I need to fucking see up close in person?" He wants to touch me? Kiss and caress my body? Why doesn't he? Wait. Past guys? I am 15, what does he think? I mean I know there are girls who have sex before 15… but not me. Yet again, I didn't know Christian until now. I need to tell him, that he doesn't have to worry about that. I have to be honest with him.

"Christian," I cup his face before I continue…

"I am sorry that it drives you crazy, I am not with him. He will not touch me that way. Plus, you're right. It should only be you…" Before I can finish my sentence his lips are on mine, his hands are cupping my face and he is kissing me like his life depends on it. I let go willingly and move my arms around his neck pulling him in closer to me. My body starts to react and I feel myself getting wet. Only he can do this to me. Almost like reading my thoughts his lets one hand off my face and pulls on the lever to push the seat down. He climbs over, never once releasing our kiss. I feel his weight over my body and my body's response is to buck up slowly in effort to feel as close to him as possible. His free hand is on my hip and his thumb is stroking slow sensual circles into my hip bone, feeding my desire even more. He pulls away from the kiss and places his forehead against mine. His eyes are closed and he is breathing hard. He opens them and I see his dark, lust, love filled eyes boring into mine. I grab his head and bring his mouth down to mine, willing him to take control and to dominate my mouth once again. This kiss is lust filled and I can't keep from moaning in his mouth. This feels so good. His knee is in between my legs, providing friction to my most needy area. He moves slightly causing his knee to shift against me.

"mmmmmmmm" I couldn't stop it, I don't want to stop it. His mouth moves down my throat, kissing and sucking gently. He takes one of my boobs in his hand and starts kneading it with enough pressure to feel make me feel a throb… down there. His other hand, pops the button on my jeans and my breathing quickens. I feel his hand go into my panties and one finger gently starts to stroke me. Oh my, I moan again, loudly. This feels so good. My body is on fire and I can only imagine one way to put it out. My hips jerk into his touch causing his hand to cup around my sensitive area. I want this, I feel one of his fingers start to circle my entrance and I start grabbing at the back of head forcefully while his mouth his right under my ear.

"Damn it Ana, you're so wet baby."

"mmmhmmm…." I moan.

"Do you want this, Ana?" He asks huskily.

"Yeeessss." I pant.

Suddenly he freezes. His finger freezes at my entrance still yet to enter me, his lips kiss me gently under my ear and once more against my lips. He rests his forehead against mine. I can feel the slight sheen of sweat as I begin to wonder why he stopped, he wants. I want this.

"Why.. why did you stop?" I ask breathless.

He groans, moves to sit back in his seat and rubs his hands against his face, including the one that was down there.

He turns to face me and has a panty dropping smile. He doesn't need that with me, my panties were dropped the moment we first made eye contact.

"You smell delicious." He says in a husky voice.

"Huh…?" Certainly he is crazy, after a few hours at practice there is no way that is true.

He brings his mouth to my ear and whispers,

"Your arousal, it smells delicious." He pushes a loose tendril behind my ear, kisses my cheek and pulls back.

"Damn that blush, Ana. It does things to me." I can only imagine the shade I am. Bright red.

"Uggggghhhhhh Ana, don't bite that lip. I won't be able to control myself, if you do that."

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself." I can't believe I just said that. But it's the truth.

"No." What? He doesn't want to?

"Not in this car, or any other. Not our first time anyway. This has to be special" He says with another sexy wink and I giggle.

"Yes, I suppose my first time shouldn't be in a car." Although I don't think I would have stopped it. I turn and smile at him. That smile fades thought when I take him in. He looks shocked, nervous maybe?

"Uggghhh Ana, uhmm, what do you mean your first time?" Oh.

"I… I have never been with anyone like that." Why is this so embarrassing? Surely it shouldn't be. He gets out of the car, closes the door with force, and leans his back against it. He's mad? Maybe he was leading me on and only want to hook up and now he knows I am a virgin and doesn't want to ruin my first time? It's my choice, if I want to be with him I will. Of course, if he wants to. It feels right. It's so confusing, I know I am falling for him. And I am falling hard and fast. I decide to get out and talk to him. I take a deep breath and get out of the car and walk over to his side. His arms are crossed over his chest, his head thrown back and eyes closed. I take him in, his black and grey sweater does nothing to cover is muscular build. His chest looks so firm, and his biceps … man those biceps. I can't even think with the mess in my panties now.

"Christian, why are you mad at me?" His head snaps forward and looks at me, I don't see anger. I see an uncontrollable lust, like the way my body feels.

"Oh no Ana, I am not mad… You're… you're a virgin?" I nod and whisper,

"Yes." Is that a bad thing? He closes his eyes and breathes in.

"Is that a bad thing? I just, never felt that way about anybody and I have never been that close to anyone… It just never happened, I know you're upset and I am sorry that you are, but I am not going to apologize for being a vir.." I puts a finger on my lips to silence me.

"Anastasia, I am not mad. Far from it. I am ecstatic, you have made me so happy with that piece of information."

"Then, why did you leave the car? Why are your arms crossed? You're demeanor alone is screaming anger Christian."

"Baby, no I am sorry. It is not anger. I am trying really, really hard to control myself. When you told me that, in the car, I had to physically remove myself from in there in order not to take you right then. I didn't know you were a virgin before and I stopped us because this has to be special between us, but now to know you're a virgin and that no one else has been with you like that, it gives me such a high Ana. I can't explain it. I want to beat my chest with pride. To know that you are willing to be with me that way. There are just no words, to explain my thoughts right now. But please know, it is not anger." He grabs my shoulders and pulls me into his chest, nuzzling his nose in my hair. He is holding me tight and I can feel all his muscles wrapping me into his body, we fit like a puzzle, perfectly into each other. This is where I want to be. And then, my stomach grumbles ruining our moment. He laughs and pulls me out of his tight grasp and starts to lead me around to the passenger side.

"Way to ruin a moment, Ana." He chuckles while opening the door. As, I go to step in I grab his arm and pull him close. Trying to sound seductive,

"What moment?" I whisper. Yep, pretty sure I can't pull that off.. or maybe I can.

He groans, and let's out a light sincere chuckle.

"I sense some deja vu crap, about to start, but you're hungry so… let's save that for later." He smiles, clearly referring to our moment at the lake. I giggle and step into the car. I really am hungry.

* * *

"I will have a sparkling lemon water and the Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad, no croutons, with wheat pita bread and garlic butter." The waitress turns to Christian,

"And for you?"

"I will take a sparkling lemon water as well and I will have the tenderloin with vegetables and roasted potatoes, with a cup of the tomato basil soup"

"Ok, I will get that right in. Let me know if you need anything else." Yep, I caught the double meaning there. I guess I will have to get over it, he is hot. Can I blame her? No, but I am sitting here with him and surely she has to assume that we aren't just friends… are we? I grab my napkin and place it over my knees trying to think about how I want to bring that subject up… however my thoughts are interrupted.

"I wish you would have ordered more, Ana. You need to eat."

"What is it with you and food?" I ask now that he is bringing it up.

"Well, I don't have an issue with food, I just find myself staring at you all the time and have noticed you rarely eat and when you do it's not a full meal. It makes me worried." I smile at his concern.

"I don't have an eating disorder, if that is what you're worried about."

"You don't?" He cocks a brow. Is he serious?

"No, I don't. I have always been a light eater. I eat until I am satisfied. When I overeat it makes me sick."

"I understand that, but seriously, a salad. I mean shouldn't you you have chosen something more … filling, or at least something more age appropriate." He says with a smirk. He has to be kidding me.

"You're kidding right? I eat what I want. My favorite is Chicken Caesar, but if I crave pizza... I eat pizza, if I crave a burger… I eat a burger. You brought me to this fancy restaurant where the most unhealthy thing on the menu was most likely the fried lobster bites. Plus, what does my age have to do with salad Mr. Tenderloin?"

"Touche." He smiles.

"So, I need to ask you something." I say trying to get us back to my earlier thoughts.

"I'm listening."

"What are…"

"Here are your drinks, I put in your order, but here are some bread cubes and oil to get started." The perky waitress puts our glasses and the tray of bread down, brushing against Christian's arm. He moves his arm on his own accord and smiles at me. I wonder if he knows, that I know, what she's doing.

"What were you asking?" He says once the waitress is gone.

"What are we?" I say looking into his eyes.

"Meaning?" Seriously? Ughhh, what does he want me to say?

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't make out with my friends, especially like that." Or anybody for that matter. He smiles brightly, knowing that I am referring to our little PG 13 session in the car.

"No, I don't and we are definitely more than friends."

"So, what does that make us?"

"Can we talk about that after dinner? I don't want to do that here." Uh-oh. He has a worried look on his face. I smile and nod. I don't want to do that here either, if he is that concerned.

Our dinner comes and I take a bite of the pita and moan as the warmth and softness enter my mouth. It is just sooo good. It doesn't help that I am famished. Christian chuckles and I kick him under the table.

"Damn it Ana, that hurt."

"Good, think of it as payback."

"Payback for what?"

"Last night." He smiles, he kicked me under the table too. Although, his was more gentle to get my attention type of kick. Mine was more the, knock it off type.

I finish my salad and bread and feel completely satisfied. Christian is still working on the tomato basil soup and just it looks so mouthwatering. Well, maybe it's him. Yes, that mouth.

"Would you like some?" He says breaking my gaze with his mouth.

"Uhhh,"

"You know you want to…" Darn that double meaning again. Well, two can play at this.

"Of course I want to." He moves over to my side of the booth trapping me between the wall and his body. I know my breath is accelerating, and by the grin he has he knows it too. He pulls over his soup bowl and lifts his spoon to my mouth, I open and take the spoon in, closing my eyes and letting me tongue swirl around it. I whisper a moan in appreciation or anticipation… who knows. When I open my eyes he pulls the spoon from my mouth and mold his lips to mine. He savoring my tongue. I feel something building in my body as is the fire between my legs and I push him back gently.

"Christian, not here. I don't want to put on a show." He groans and leans back.

"You're right, not here." Yep, that moan was for anticipation.

* * *

As we're walking toward the car, Christian stops and pulls out his phone. Cathy is calling him. Of course she is. Christian and her had a date for tonight. He ignores her call and tries to grab my hand again, but I pull it away and cross my arms and continue walking. How could I forget that he was going to see her. I feel so stupid. Here he is making a big deal about Jared, when we're only friends and he is about to go to Cathy's house.

"Ana, stop." I don't listen to him and continue walking. Even passing his car, I don't think I can handle being in a confined space with him right now.

"Ana, please baby. It's not with you think." He says pulling me around.

"Then what is it? You can't have it every way Christian. We are either friends and you can do whatever you want, or we are more than friends and you can't do that." Emphasizing more and gesturing to his phone.

"I am not going to just sit here and wait for you to be done with your casual encounters and come to me for seconds, I like you, more than like you, but I am not that girl. I am sorry."

"Are you done? Are you going to let me explain?"

"Yes."

He grabs my hand and this time I let him. We have been walking for what seems like hours. I am waiting for him to start, he said he wanted to explain. Finally he breaks the silence.

"Why do you insist on wearing heels?" Huh?

"Really? You're talking to me about shoes?" I ask incredulously.

"Sorry, I was trying to figure out what I want to say, and the only thing I could focus on was the clicking of your heels." I giggle, he has a point. My heels hitting the cement are the only noise we hear. It's a quiet night.

"It adds to my height."

"You don't need that Ana, you're perfect." No, I am not.

"It makes me feel more feminine then."

"You don't need heels to express your sexuality, your body enough screams it." I stop and stare at him. Why are we talking about this?

"If you're not going to start explaining this situation to me, then just take me home. So you can get on to wherever you need to go." Cathy's.

"Okay, let's sit." He gestures toward a bench. I sit and wait for him to continue. Taken a seat, an resting is elbows on his knees, he turns slightly to look at me.

"Ana, first you have to know that I have never felt this way for a anyone. I feel so out of control and possessive with you, it drive me crazy, but at the same time… I love it. Whenever I think of you I feel so warm and fuzzy inside, ughh that sounded so cheesy, but I do. It's like there's this emotion that has a life of it's own. It consumes every inch of me. I know this like a movie, but Ana… I feel it. I feel it in my heart. It scares me. Not knowing what it is, but I do know, that it's a good thing." He smiles at the last part and I want to scream and tell him I know what he is talking about. That I feel it too. Every thought, every breath is done thinking about him. I know this is soon, but I can't help it. I go to say something, but he stops me…

"With that being said Ana, you have to know that I have been with a lot of girls at our school and…"

"Christian, I don't want to know about your pasts conquests." And I don't, he is a player… was a player, I hope.

"Just listen…. please…. I am not happy about it, especially after meeting you. If I would have known someone so special would come into my life, believe me I probably would have still been a virgin now too." He says chuckling lightly. I smile…

"But I didn't know. I am not blaming him, but Elliot, my brother was/is a ladies man. When I turned 15 he started taking me to parties, and well I am sure you don't want a play by play, but I fucking around. It was just about getting off. I mean, I was a horny teenager. I know you don't understand that yet, but one thing led to another. Before I knew it, I was hooking up with chicks left and right. Of course I was always safe about it, I always used a condom. It was just sex. Most of them understood and wanted the same from me. A form of release. Leila, Cathy and Amber were the worst. They kept…"

"AMBER? Amber from cheer team Amber?" Please not her, not her.

"Yes."

"Damn it, Christian!" I rarely curse, but he has to be kidding me.

"I already took her spot on the cheer team and now this? She has already been giving my hell since that. This is so messed up. Leslie felt bad for her and is letting her be in charge of workouts and flexibility stretches and she is been the hardest on me. She is making Jared and I work out together, because he is known for pushing the limits. I have been pushed passed my limit with my stunts and routines, more than any other girl on the team I thought it was because Amber wanted to push me harder for taking her spot, but now especially after pairing me with Jared I think it's to get back at me for you." Amber has been a royal pain my rear end lately, and I almost let her have it today after doing about 20 basket tosses non stop. I almost felt whiplash on the last one, but now I'm thinking it has something to do with Christian. Of course it does. How can I not think they would have hooked up? She is beautiful, at least on the outside. UGHHHH Leila, has been right there with her. Since my first day, she has been on my back. But I knew Leila had to do with Christian.. I could ignore her, I didn't want to play into her games that would only fuel her on more. But Leila and Amber? And lets not forget Cathy, dear, dear Cathy. She probably knew exactly what she was doing today at lunch. I pull my hair out of it's tie and groan while I scratch my scalp.

"Say something."

"Something." I know it's childish, but what does he want me to say?

"Well that's childish." Did he hear my thoughts?

"I know it is, but what else can I say?" Okay, get it together. He is telling you for a reason.

"Please continue."

"Well I know how these girls can be, and I don't want that for you. I want to be with you, so bad. But I won't have my past coming after you from all directions."

"So this what you are letting decide our relationship? You are letting these girls namely, Leila, Amber and Cathy…? Please tell me they don't have this power over you." Why should it matter what they want? What is the worse they can do to me? I have had girls hate on me since I can remember and it has never once effected me. I don't let that petty stuff affect me.

"Ana, I know how vile they can be and I don't want for you to go through that."

"I am stronger than I look, I don't let that stuff get to me. I don't care what people think. I don't care about them. Don't let them decide for us."

"There is something I want to ask you."

"Ask away…"

"Do you want to be with me? Like in the girlfriend sense?"

"Do you really have to ask that? If you do then maybe it is you who is naive."

"Well, if that is the case I have a proposition for you." Proposition for me?

"What if we keep it a secret …." Should I really be this shocked? I mean … look her we're talking to Ana. Nothing he says should shock you.

"What? Why?"

"Just to the others, let's just try it and see where it goes."

"You clearly have to see how wrong that is, are you ashamed of me?"

"NO. Of course not, look… I don't know how to deal with these emotions and I am not prepared to sacrifice you to the lions if this doesn't go as expected." Okay, deep breaths, don't rip his head off, don't rip his head off.

"I don't know how that would even work, I am not going to have some relationship with you on the side, while you continue with your player, and screwing the whole school habits Christian. That's not how this works." I am not going to be in an emotional relationship with him while he continues his physical pursuits with the whole west coast. I like him, I love him. Whoa, you know if you love him Ana, calm down. Okay, I like him a lot, a really freaking lot. But I am not going to do that.

"Do you really think so poorly of me? I wouldn't be fucking around if we were together, Ana. It will just be you. We just won't be open about just yet. Once we are sure of what we're feeling and how to take this then, we can come out and face everyone together. I just want to be sure that if we are going to to face hell while still in high school that we are doing it for a reason. I will not have you go through that shit, if this doesn't work out." He says motioning between both of us. He gets up and starts packing.

I see his point, I really do. I hate that he is thinking about things not working out, but what if it doesn't? What if the drama that is caused is too much of a strain on our relationship. I would hate to go through that. Plus, we are still getting to know each other. What if we do keep it a secret until we are sure and then like he said… face the drama together? This is soooo wrong, we shouldn't have to get to know each other secretly. What do I do, what do I do? Maybe I can speak to Jess about it? No… she will probably kill him. I need to think about this. Is it all that bad? It's not like he will be cheating on me. He said it was only me. Hold on a second, I wonder how many other times he has had this conversation.

"How many times have you had this conversation Christian?" He stops his pacing pulls my face up so I am looking right in his eyes.

"NEVER." Truth. His eyes can't lie. I know he is being honest, I feel a tad bit better about it. I close my eyes and just try to come up with the right solution to this. I want to be with him, he wants to be with me. I should trust him and see where this leads. A relationship is based on trust right? UGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, and yep. This is leading toward a migraine.

"Christian, I have to…" And we are interrupted by my phone ringing. Well at least this time it's mine so I know Cathy has gotten the hint… at least for tonight. I only answer because it's my dad…

"Hey Dad."

"Ana, where are you? Do you know what time it is?" I look at my phone and crap it's 11:22, I am supposed to be home by 11:00 on school nights.

"Dad, I am sorry. Christian brought me to dinner and we just got carried away talking, I will be home soon."

"Christian? Christian Grey?"

"What other Christian do I know, dad?"

"Watch that smart mouth Ana. I was just making sure it was him we were talking about. Put him on."

"What? Dad you don't think I am lying to you do you?"

"Ana, just put him on the phone."

"Fine."

"He wants to talk to you…" I say as I hand the phone to Christian.

"Good evening Ray, sorry for keeping Ana out so late." Christian chuckles and I only can imagine what my dad is saying.

"Speaker" I whisper, he shakes his head and mouths "no".

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Ray I appreciate that, I will take her home shortly."

He ends the call and I glare at his amused expression.

"Well if helps, I have his blessing to 'court' you." He says chuckling. Of course he does, Ray adores him. Why would Ray be okay with this? I know I am turning 16 at the end of the week, but still he shouldn't be pushing for me to be dating. Should he?

"Christian, let's just get back. I have to think about this. I see your point, but it just feels wrong."

"I know it does, it feels wrong to me too. I just don't want this to be screwed up before we have a chance to even make it work." His 'proposition' of this in the first place should of been enough to screw this up. I feel like we owe each other this though. There is too much chemistry for us not to try.

"Look, I am not saying no. I am just not jumping at the opportunity of being a dirty little secret." At that he grabs my face and kisses me roughly sending hot desire throughout my body once again. Why is his aggressiveness a turn on? He pulls me away and looks me in the eye.

"Anastasia Steele, you will never be my dirty little secret. NEVER. We are just going to get know each other first."

* * *

The ride home is quiet and he has my hand in his the whole time, even when he shift gears. Everything he does turns me on. The way he drives, smells, feels. The way he says my name, touches, kisses me… I am falling for him. Great, now I have something else to worry about as a thought runs through my head.

"Christian…?"

"Yes, baby?" Yep, I am wet. Even the way he says baby is a major turn on. No wonder he has girls all over him.

"You are sure that you want us to be kept a secret, only because of the drama that may arise… right?" I ask nervously. His hand grips mine tighter as if I were trying to pull it away, but I am not so I can only imagine that he's nervous… which makes more doubts arise in my head.

"I was thinking, I mean you are the famous Christian Grey. The one who falls for no one, but yet enjoys them all… You wouldn't be scared about admitting to everyone that we're together would you?" I ask nervously … He grins, pulls up to my gate and enters the access code and proceeds to pull in through the circular driveway in front of my door. Shuts off the car and turns to look at me.

"Are we together…?" Huh?

"I mean are you saying yes?"

"I need to think about it, I can't say yes so easily to something that feel so wrong."

"I know, baby. And I will be waiting for your answer. And to answer your question. I am scared. Not scared about what people think, never that. But scared because I have never felt this way before. I am scared because being with you, feels so perfect. I want us to take this slow. For us, to take every step slow. So we can both be sure this is what we both want. Not just me Ana, you too. I will respect your decision, and just so you know… I won't be with anyone else Ana, I can't. Even if you say no."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I think … I'm fal.. never mind Ana, it just means that physically I have no desire to be with anyone other than you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"It better be." He growls and I giggle. He's so cute.

He walks me to the door and gives me a sweet, tender kiss, that still leaves me breathless.

"Goodnight beautiful."

* * *

"So, Christian ehh?" My dad says with a huge grin on his face.

"Dad, stop. We are just friends." More than friends…

"Ana, bullshit, I saw how he looked at you last night, and come on… he even walked you to the door."

"Were you spying on us? Please say you weren't!"

"If you call waiting for my daughter to come home past her curfew spying, then yes, I was spying."

"UGGGHHHHH Dad. I just want to go sleep."

"He's a good boy Ana."

"Why are you supporting this? Shouldn't you be loading your gun?"

"Don't make me laugh." He says, ironically laughing.

"Yes, I know you're young. But love doesn't choose an age Ana. And I have known the boy a long time, and every time I saw him I thought this is the type a guy I want for my baby. I pictured you two together."

"Dad, you do know I am 15… right?" He can't be serious.

"I am not saying I am going to let your marry him Ana, at least right not right now at least. I am just saying that he is a good kid. Plus, you're practically 16 and a mature one at that. In some countries you are three year overdue for marriage." He says with a laugh and I glare at him, full on glare at him.

"I am kidding Ana, I just want you to know that Christian and you have my approval, I trust him with you."

"Okay, goodnight dad."

"Uhhhh Ana, one more thing." What now.

"You're being safe right?" WHHHHHATTTTTT?

"Don't start with that, Dad."

"Look, I know I am old, but I wasn't born in the stone age… I know what you kids do nowadays and how early some start, I just want to make sure you're being safe. As much as I like the idea of you and Christian, I don't want to be grandpa anytime soon… So uhhhh, if uhmmm you need … me ughhhhh…. "

"Dad, just get it out."

"If you need uhmmmm to visit a gynecologist to get on bir…"

"DAD, STOP RIGHT THERE. I am not and I repeat, am not having this conversation with you."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about sweetie, I am just trying to play it safe. I already told Christian on the phone to make sure he was being sa..." And because I can't take it anymore.

"VIRGIN… I AM A VIRGIN…" I deadpan looking straight at him, he wants to talk about this. Let's talk.

"Okay, I heard enough I just wanted to know you were being safe not the details Ana… goodnight." He says cheeks red. Yup, that shut him up. I can't believe this. My mom should be talking about this with me, not him. Maybe he needs to go on Prozac, because he has lost it! He is supposed to be yelling at Christian right now. Speaking of which… I pull out my phone and text him;

 **I. HATE. YOU.**

And I do, it's his fault I am in this mess.

 **Already?**

 **Yes.**

 **Why?**

 **Oh, you know why.**

 **Do I now?**

 **Yes. You do.**

 **Can you give me a hint, baby?**

 **Hmm, let see. My father wanting to take me to get on birth control?**

 **.ha. I am sorry baby.**

 **You knew that was coming.**

 **Well, he basically told me to make sure I was wrapping it up, so it was safe to assume.**

 **I rest my case.**

 **You should be lawyer.**

 **You should have warned me.**

 **I didn't know he was going to talk to you about it tonight. I mean you're still 15.**

 **That's what I would have thought.**

 **That is pretty cool.**

 **What is? My father embarrassing me?**

 **No, not that. But he cares enough not to turn the blind eye on a situation and is trying to make the best of something he can't control.**

 **Who said there was a situation?**

 **Not yet, but there will be ;).**

 **You sure?**

 **Positive.**

 **Goodnight.**

 **Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams.**

Once I get in bed. I smile and think about Christian's text 'Not yet, but there will be.' Of course there will be. The sexual desire is more than there for both of us. Especially after he almost slipped and told me he was falling for me. I am falling for you too, Christian. I close my eyes and dream of him.

* * *

Tuesday morning I wake up and I feel so tense. I woke up several times during the night, and the more I tried not thinking about Christian and I, the more I did. I have this ache in my body for him. I want to be with him, but I can't help to think that this isn't right. Who says it's not right, Ana? My conscience. That situation isn't the only thing on my mind. The way he made me feel last night, I can't forget that. My body feels so needy, I crave, no, I need his hands on me. STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT. Too late now, just thinking about it makes me wet. time for a shower then, Ana. I decide, to make the best of it and just continue on like nothing has changed. I can do that, for now at least. Just until I have a chance to actually process my thoughts.

I look in the full length mirror and ask myself what possessed me to wear this outfit today. Probably the fact that I want to look good for my man. Christian! He's not your man, Ana. YET. I have on skinny, jeans with a grey top that hangs off my shoulders, and of course the perfect matching peep toe. I look good. Who am I kidding, I probably would have worn this anyway. I like feeling good and these outfits make me feel comfortable. I wear my hair down and curl the tips slightly. A dab of blush, a few coats of mascara, and a natural looking lip color and I am done. Just in time to hear my phone buzz.

 **Good morning beautiful. I am here.**

I smile and grab my gym bag. Apparently I am not fast enough because I am walking down the stairs when I see Christian at the foyer with a cloth napkin in his hand.

"How do you manage to get in here all the time?" I say with a smile. He turns around and his jaw drops. What now? Did I forget to put on my pants? I look down, nope I got those.

"What is it? I don't see anything?"

"Fuck Ana, why do you have to wear that?"

"Wear what? It's decent and I am not showing anything, am I?"

"No, but Ana, those jeans are so damn tight. Can you even breathe?" I chuckle at him.

"Of course I can breathe. Would you rather me wear Meghan's outfit from yesterday?" Now that was revealing, who wears booty shorts, with a navel showing crop top to school? And get's away with it? Well maybe the top, but booty shirts? I don't think so.

"FUCK NO! UGHHHH. You look hot Ana, I just don't want to have a hard on the whole day and those pants guarantee that." He points to my jeans. I laugh again. Once I reach him, I put my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"It seems only fair for you to have a hard on for me, while I am wet for you." I whisper and head out the door leaving him speechless in the foyer. And I am wet. Only Christian can make a white tee and jeans look so good.

Who knew I could say things like that. I guess, I have to start embracing my inner goddess. And what a goddess she is. Finally, he opens his door and places the napkin on the seat and proceeds around to my door and opens it, leaning in he grabs my hand and pulls me out, backing me up to the side of his car. He kisses me roughly and I feel one of his hands under my shirt, but over my bra. He is rubbing circles over my nipple and I can feel myself getting wetter. I am so glad my dad went to work early this morning. Once again he pops the button on my jeans and maneuvers his fingers around my folds.

"Damn it, Ana. Why are you so wet baby?" He continues stroking me and probing my entrance, never once entering me. Feeling his erection by my navel I decide to embrace that inner goddess.

"Probably the same reason you're hard." I say panting.

He stops, get's on his knees and pulls my zipper down. He groans at the sight of what I am presuming my silk panties.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I want him, my body needs him.

"Yes, but we can't." He runs his mouth over the outside of my panties, and places a gentle kiss right above my folds. He has my jeans zippered and buttoned, but the time I realize he is standing up again.

"Why? I want you." He smiles and grabs my face.

"And I want you. But it has to be special baby." He guides me in the car and get's in himself, putting the cloth napkin in my lap. I can't believe he is leaving me hanging like this. Shouldn't he be jumping at this opportunity?

"That is for you." He motions to the napkin. With shaking hands, as I am still trying to calm down, I open it. I have the biggest smile on my face as I see what it is.

"How did you know?"

"What?"

"You know what Christian." I say with a bright grin.

"What? That vanilla scones were your favorite?" I nod.

"I have my ways." And that can only mean one thing.

"Mia?"

"UGH no, your dad actually. He mentioned it in passing and I remembered. Even before I knew you, I was drawn to you." he says with a wink. Well, I guess my panties will remain wet for the rest of the day.

* * *

By lunch time, I am so tense that I am actually thinking about going home. What is wrong with me? I can't even decide what I want to eat. I settle for a cranberry sparkling water and a side salad. I don't want to push it, just in case I am coming down with something. I sit down in the quad and lower my sunglasses trying to find some comfort somewhere. Brandon, Jess and Kate are the first to arrive and I praying that Christian isn't around somewhere keeping up his act. I will have to ask him about that. If we do this does he still get to flirt with them? Finally I see him and thankfully he is walking in with Mia.

"Ana, we need to talk." Mia says

"What about?"

"Your party."

"Do we have to? I gave you free reign so I didn't have to do anything." Christian and Brandon chuckle. I turn and glare at them. Do not mess with me today.

"Yea, stop laughing Brandon it affects everyone." Kate says.

"Not everyone, just us."

Okay, Christian know what's up. That has my attention.

"What is it Mia?" I say while grabbing the back of my neck.

"Well Elliot and few friends of his are coming back this weekend and so Christian and I can't go to the beach this weekend. So we, well mostly Kate and I were thinking about having your party this weekend and going to the beach next weekend."

"Do I have to be there?" I groan, wow this pressure in my neck is getting to me.

"Of course silly, it's your birthday."

"Well Mia, plan and way and let me know where I need to be. Plus, as of Friday I will be at your house anyway."

Christian gives me a confused look.

"My dad is leaving tomorrow and I told him that during the week I wanted to stay at the house, because you my dear friend Mia, will not let me sleep, and Kate has a cat." Christian smiles so wide it reaches his ear and I kick him under the table to knock it off.

"Owwww." He says, loudly.

"What's up man?" Brandon asks.

"Uhhhhh nothing, I just hit my knee on the table." I laugh inwardly.

Kate, Brandon, Jess and Mia all start talking about the plans and I look up at Christian who points to his phone. I quickly grab mine from my bag and see I have three text messages, all from Christian of course.

 **Ana, I just wanted to say that you really do look amazing today. Gorgeous as always.**

 **Baby, I can't stop thinking about you.**

 **Meet me by the back hall in 5 minutes.**

That last one was sent three minutes ago. I have to move.

"Okay, guys plan away, I will see you guys later." I air kiss them and head toward the back hall.

Why is this so thrilling. Maybe this sneaking around thing can be fun. We'll have to get creative. I am actually looking forward to it. You haven't said no and you're having fun and it hasn't even started yet. I start feeling the adrenaline and smile at the anticipation. I feel hands around my waist and I just about scream when I hear Christian's husky voice in my ear.

"Shhhh baby, it's just me." He leans against the wall his front to my back and I can already feel my panties becoming wet. He pulls my hair over my shoulder and places gently kisses on my shoulder and neck.

"Mmmmm This shirt has it's advantages, baby."

"Christian…" I moan.

"Yea, baby?" Never leaving my shoulder. I turn my head toward him and he lifts his lips to mine. This feels so erotic, my body pulls with desire for him. I moan again and lift my hand to his neck. He quickly turns me around and pins me against the wall roughly. I guess Christian's alpha mode is coming out. It turns me on even more.

"I need you, I want you." He pulls away and let's his fingers brush across my lips.

"You're lips are so soft, Ana. So fucking soft." And with that his mouth is on mine once more. His body is up so close to mine I feel that I can't move. I go to grab his neck, when he slams my hand against the wall… it wasn't painful. It was lustful. We spend another few minutes like that, when he pulls away much to my annoyance. We're both breathless.

"We have to go, baby."

"Why?" I ask making him chuckle.

"Because the bell rang about a minute ago and your class is on the other side of the school." I didn't even hear it.

"Okay, can we continue this later?" I ask still breathless.

"I wouldn't have any other way." He winks.

"Christian, let me know if you plan to keep this up. I will need to start bringing extra panties to school." I kiss his cheek, push out of his grasp, and walk toward my class. I feel my phone buzz and pull it out.

 **Ana, you can't say stuff like that and leave me hanging. It's fucked up. ;)**

 **Excuse you, you do it to me. ALL. THE. TIME. It's getting annoying actually.**

 **Soon baby.**

 **Promises, promises.**

 **Special! Remember that.**

 **You're adding to my tension.**

 **Why are you so tense? I noticed at lunch.**

 **I would like to know the same thing, been like that since this morning. TTYL Xx**

Just as I am about to walk in I Jared call my name.

"Ana!"

"Hey Jared, what's up?"

"Nothing, you just didn't answer my call last night." Crap, he did call.

"I am sorry I was busy, listen can we talk later. I am not feeling too well and I am trying to get through the day." I offer him a shy smile.

"Of course. See you at gym."

"Bye."

I decide I can't take it anymore and call my dad and beg him to come get me. Since I got a concussion he gets worried easily so it doesn't take much. Plus, I maintain my grades up and rarely miss school. I decide to text Christian, trying to remember what class he has right now.

 **Hey babe.**

 **You're calling me babe, that's a good thing. Makes me feel special.**

 **You are special, but we'll talk about that later. I am going home, I can't take this pressure and tension anymore. My head feels like it's going to fall off.**

 **Okay baby, I will take you give me a minute.**

 **No, it's fine. My dad is already here.**

 **You could have told me, Ana.**

 **Stop, you're in class. Why are you texting by the way?**

 **Study hall, is hardly a class I'd miss.**

 **Okay, get to work then. I have to text Leslie.**

 **Ana, do you think you're overdoing it? With cheer practice and all? Maybe that's why you aren't feeling well.**

 **No. I am fine. I just need to rest a little while.**

 **Okay, rest baby. I'll go over to check on you later.**

 **I am not a baby Christian, you don't need to check up on me.**

 **You're not a baby, you're MY baby.**

 **Get to work.**

 **Study hall, remember?**

 **Well then, get to studying.**

 **Yes ma'am.**

* * *

After talking to my mom, I feel much better about the whole Christian situation. She is right. I am 15, 16 on Friday. I don't have to share my relationship status with the world. It should my choice. Of course I didn't tell her who we were talking about. But it shouldn't matter the who. Plus he seems okay with my dad and his family knowing, and school is for learning and friends of course. I laugh at myself. Yea, learning new places to make out with my boyfriend. Can I do this? I lay my head down and fall asleep.

* * *

"Ana, sweetheart?"

"Go away." I hear light chuckling.

"I just wanted to give you a kiss, baby." Oh it's Christian. I will myself to fully wake up, but I can't.

He places a gentle kiss over my forehead and one one my lips.

"Rest, gorgeous."

And with that I fall back asleep.

"Ana, you have to get up we need to talk."

"Yes dad?" I say with my eyes still closed.

"Are you okay Annie?" Annie? I open my eyes and see the worried look on his face. He hasn't called me Annie since I was 10.

"Yes, I just need to rest."

"Okay, I am leaving for the airport early tomorrow, Grace will come over everyday to check on you, she has the codes. And you will be over there on Friday. Right?" I nod.

"Okay, sweetie pie. I am sorry I am missing your birthday, but I promise to make it up to you."

"Dad it's fine, just be careful. I love you Daddy."

And he pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too, my sweet Annie."

And I fall asleep once more, thinking about Christian.

* * *

 **Please don't hate on Ana and Christian too much! They are both learning, and I am setting them up for something special! And if you remember from the original stories, their relationship wasn't really out there at the beginning. They are in high school and confused not about wanting each other, but about everything else. Leila, Amber and Cathy will come out and play after a few more chapters. I am trying to set up a foundation for Christian and Ana first. Please stick with it! I hope to not disappoint. Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I promise to stop leaving A/N soon. I want to say thanks to all who have encouraged me to keep on writing! I find it comes easy, so sometimes I write a little more than necessary... I think in Ch 8 we will start having some time jumps and get on with the story.**

 **Before I get the negative reviews and messages about this chapter, I want to to explain myself. Parents know that their teenagers have sex. (Not all teenagers do, but let's face it. It happens.) Think of all the teen pregnancies that can be avoided if parents would take the time to talk to their kids about sex. Probably not all, because life happens, but I am sure rates will drop. Ray isn't okay with Ana having sex, but what can he do about it? I want him to be the parent that she can talk to about anything. I had a friend in high school who said she was staying at my house for a weekend while she was with her boyfriend. She didn't tell me and it wasn't until her parents came to my house looking for her that I found out. Her boyfriend and her were involved in an accident and the hospital was only able to notify his parents. He was in no state to talk and she had to have surgery. Once we found out, her mom sobbed and sobbed repeating "Why didn't she just tell us." That is where Ray's acceptance is coming from in this chapter. He is trying to make the best out of a situation he can't control. This way he knows where Ana is at and with who.**

 **Hope you like it! I am up for suggestions, just not the rude negative messages and comments. If you don't like my story, don't read it. It is unnecessary to tell me that I wasted your time and blah,blah,blah.**

 **As always, excuse grammar errors!**

 **Enjoy Xx**

* * *

CPOV

A virgin. She is a fucking virgin. No pun intended. I have to admit, I've never been with a virgin before. Where do I even start? This has to be special not, just because she is a virgin, but because she is Ana. She deserves the best. I need advice…

 **Lells, are you awake yet?**

 **I need your help with something.**

I turn and look at my clock, of course he is not awake. It's 5:30, why the fuck am I even awake yet? Oh yea, because I had a fucking wet dream about Ana. Damn, that girl haunts even my dreams. The way she feels, the way she molds perfectly in my arms, the way she gets wet, damn she gets so fucking wet and it fuels my lust for her even more. The fact that she is so willing, doesn't help. My phone buzzes, Elliot is awake after all…

 **Hey son, I know you're asleep. I just wanted to let you know that Ana is still not feeling up to it. She will be staying home again, so she won't need a ride.**

Ana is still sick? What's wrong with her? She told me yesterday that Ray was leaving before 6:00, I'll go check on her before I go to school. Last night she didn't even wake up when I was there. She looked so pale. I was tempted to call my mom, but Ray said she just needed to rest. I vaguely remember Ana saying that Amber has been pushing her hard, and I wonder if that shit is going overboard. I am going to have to ask Mia today and see what is going on.

* * *

"Ana, wake up." I feel bad, but I have to make sure she is okay, before I leave for school

"Mmmmm" She groans.

"Baby, please, just for a minute." She turns over, but doesn't open her eyes.

"Whaaaaaaaattttt?" I try, I really try to hold in my laughter, but can't. She is just too adorable.

"Okay, I have provided you with enough entertainment. Now leave." She says, clearly not amused.

I sit on her bed and wrap her in my arms. She smells so good. Sweet like honey. She is intoxicating. I could live like this forever. WHAT? Oh fuck. Sappy Grey is coming back. What is it about Ana that brings that shit out?

"Baby, open your eyes." She flutters them for a second or two until she finally opens them.

"There's my beautiful girl." I lean in for a kiss on her super soft lips, but she pushes me back. What the fuck is this? No kiss? She must see my alarmed expression because she covers her mouth and mumbles,

"Morning breath." Of course she would worry about that, but I couldn't give a fuck, I need her lips on me.

"What about on the cheek? I need something to hold me over baby."

She leans over to kiss my cheek, when I abruptly turn and her lips land against mine. Before she even has a chance to protest I grab her hands and lift them above her head while pressing her into the mattress with the weight of my body. I am so fucking happy for the down comforter between us right now. That is the only thing keeping me from touching her delicious pussy. Oh yea, I know it will be fucking delicious.

"Christian…." She moans, and damn does that moan drive me wild.

I start sucking on the sensitive skin right below her ear. And I can feel her body molding into mine even through the covers. We were fucking made for each other. I know it. I let go of her hands and cup her face.

"Baby, I want you so much."

"I'm yours, take me…." She says breathless Fuck. She said she is mine. My dick has never felt as hard as it feels now. I am afraid to fucking move, because it feels like it might explode.

"That sounds so fucking incredible. To hear you say you're mine. You don't know how it makes me feel."

"Enlighten me, then."

"Oh baby, I will." I say quietly as I roll and get off her bed, before something else happens.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go to school." I say circling the dark circles under her eyes. She is still a bit pale, not as much as yesterday. Maybe she really did just need to rest.

"I hate you, just go." She says with an exasperated laugh. She is sexually frustrated and so am I. It only adds to my high knowing that she wants me that much.

"Well, Gorgeous. I don't hate you, so I will be back after school to check on you."

"Can't you just say to visit me? You make me feel like I am 5." She scrunches her nose.

"Plus 10." I say with a wink.

"And, 350 days!" Speaking of which… I want to take her somewhere on her birthday. But I don't know how she will feel about it. My dad owns a cabin near Olympic National Park and I thought it would be good for us to stay a night there. Maybe I can make it our special night. Hmmm, that has it's possibilities. Shit Grey, you only have two days to prepare.

"Baby, how would you feel about missing school again on Friday?" It's a good drive up there and I want us to spend the day together. We'll have to be back early Saturday for her party.

"I don't think I can, I am already missing today." Shit. Miss goody two shoes is coming out.

"It's just that I want to us to do something special, it's your first birthday together." Fuck. Are we together? She hasn't answered that yet.

"Special?" She cocks her brow and rubs the back of her neck… poor baby, the tension she has is radiating off her body. But of course I know what she thinking.

"Yes. Special." And my shy smiles appear. That's a rare one. She must catch on, because she looks at me and sighs then grins.

"I will have to ask my dad." I will take care of that, thank you very much.

"I'll do it. That way I am guaranteed a yes."

"I feel that he loves you more than me." She says pouting.

"It's a guy thing…" I chuckle.

"Just, let me know! Now leave, I want to go back to sleep." Of course she does…

"Okay baby, be a good girl. Until I come home." Fuck that sounds domesticated, I am a fucking senior … in high school... what the fuck is happening to me?

"Ugghhhh, I mean you're home. Before I come back to your house." I try to save it.

"Nice save. Go." I chuckle, kiss her temple and head to school.

* * *

 **What's up bro'? Still trying to get laid by that hot as fuck brunette? ;)**

 **Stop talking about her like that, she is different. I need to do something special for her.**

 **And you're asking me for what exactly? If you want special go to Mia, although she might suggest you fly to Paris.**

I can't go to Mia… knowing her she'll put it in the school paper, and the Seattle Times. Why do you care so much Grey? Because, I want us to get to know each other without these fucking bitches on our asses…

 **Very funny. I just want our first time to be different.**

 **Why? It's just sex.**

UGHHHHHH I groan, how can I explain it to him without telling him the whole fucking story.

 **Elliot, please…**

 **How about we talk about it tomorrow when I fly in?**

 **Fine. I have to head to third period anyway.**

* * *

I want it to be special, even if we don't have sex. I just want to be close to her. I will let her decide if she feels ready. Thinking about it gives me a fucking high and today when she told me she was mine, fuck does that make me feel good. Who knew Christian Grey would be so possessive? I chuckle at myself.

"Care to share what's so funny?" Leila interrupts my thoughts. Of course Leila fucking Williams. The fucking evil witch of the west in the human flesh.

"Not with you." I say and sit back up in my chair. Not only do I have her in first period with my beloved Ana, beloved? Fuck. But, I also am unlucky to have her in third as well.

"Why are you acting like a fucking dick Christian?" Because you bring it out of me.

"The same reason, you don't get off mine." Low blow, but what the fuck does she expect?

"Whatever, you know we had something. Why don't you just admit it?" We had something? What? We had seven minutes in a locked bedroom and that includes undressing and dressing. Not my highest level of achievement I'll admit, but I was drunk as fuck. I even went home and jacked off properly afterwards, I wasn't even satisfied with our little fuck. Am I an ass to admit it? Yes. But you only live once, right?

"And why don't you just admit that whatever YOU THINK we had, is no where else aside from your imagination. Look, Leila… I am trying to being a gentlemen here and not tell you what I am really thinking, but you're trying my patience" And it's at it's fucking limit.

"So, I was thinking, we can be partners for Mr. Marvin's assignment." Does she not fucking get it? How the fuck can I get it through her fucking brain?

"I already have a partner." I lie, but of course I thought about Ana as soon as I heard we needed to partner up.

"Ana?" Of course …

My silence is her confirmation.

"Why? She is junior, I am a senior. It makes sense for us to be partners." And she topped off that fucking patience bar.

"Leila, get it through your fucking brain once and for all. WE. ARE. NOTHING. Not friends, not acquaintances. NOTHING Leila."

"Sure, and pretty soon you and Ana will be nothing, as well." WHAT. THE. FUCK?

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." And she winks.

"STAY. THE . FUCK AWAY. LEILA." I whisper and walk out of the class just as the bell rings. How the fuck did we have that conversation, right there in class? Mrs. Sundquist of course, she can't hear a thing. She really needs to retire. How the fuck am I going to get Leila off of my ass?

* * *

Before going to lunch, I round the corner to Mia's class. I need to ask her what is going on the fucking cheer team.

"Mia!" I yell and she drops her books. She is at school, why the fuck is she so nervous?

"Damn, you scared me Christian." She says as she picks her books back up.

"Sorry, but I need to ask you something, but you can't ask me why."

"Huh?"

"UUUGGHHHH Mia! Just answer me, what is going on with the cheer team?" She gives me a puzzled look.

"What? Why?" she asks clearly confused.

"Didn't I say you can't ask me why? Just answer me."

"Ok, we go to practice and work our asses off trying to become perfect for football games and Nationals." Is she fucking kidding me?

"Seriously Mia? Stop being obtuse."

"Why don't you ask me straight forward then, I can't answer you if I don't know what you're talking about." Why do girls make things so fucking difficult…?

"With Ana?" Her face morphs so fast it's hard to comprehend. Sadness, empathy and then joy…? Now I'm confused.

"You like her?" I am not going to lie, but I can omit.

"Answer the question."

"You like her, like her." She says with a ridiculous grin. FUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK

"Can't you just answer the damn question Mia without turning shit around."

"You first." Is she fucking 10?

"I asked first." Fuck, now I'm her fucking puppet.

"Okay, Okay. Look I am not sure, but ever since Leslie demoted Amber, Amber has been in bitch mode. Mainly toward Ana, but Ana has kept strong and hasn't really gave into her shit. But on Monday, during lunch she sent out a text that she was now in charge of workouts and flexibility exercises, she paired us with the football players. I was game, because I got Derek. Ana got Jared, I think? Anyway, at practice she was on Ana's ass the whole afternoon. Yelling and telling her she was doing things wrong, when she really wasn't. Ana knows her shit, but Ana just kept redoing it to please her or to show her she couldn't be broken. Meghan had enough of it and called Amber on her shit just as she was about to pass out."

"Who was about to pass out, Mia?"

"Ana." What the fuck? Ana didn't tell me about that. What the fuck is going on?

"Keep on going." I say trying to contain my anger.

"Megan went up to Leslie and asked her if she was going to allow that shit, and that Ana needed a break. Leslie told Megan to mind her own business and to get back in formation. Meghan was about to lose her shit when Ana went up to Meghan and told her she was fine. On the last stunt, Ana felt dizzy and lightheaded, the football team was walking in and Jared caught her before she hit the ground. Amber blew up and told her to get back in formation, but Mike stepped in and said that Leslie would never allow a team member to get that exhausted. Just as Meghan was going to fill Mike in on what was going on, Leslie decided to put her concerned face on and ran to Ana's side bringing her water, while Jared told Amber that enough was enough." She let's out a breath. How this girl can get all that information out on one breath is beyond me, but now, I. AM. LIVID. Anger rises from the ground and is sucking me in whole. Everyone is on my shit list now, starting with fucking Amber. Amber for being a bitch and trying to push Ana, Leslie for allowing that shit to happen, Mike for not telling me. He knows I am into her. Jared, for taking care of my girl. I appreciate that he didn't let her fall to the ground, but he touched her. And she is mine, she said so herself. I will talk to him later. Speaking of Ana… Why didn't she tell me?

"So do ya?" Huh? Do I what? Want to kill everyone? Yes.

"Do I what, Mia?"

"Like Ana?" She says with bright eyes and smiling. I can't lie about that anymore. I like her, we are just going slow and keeping it on the down low. If someone were to ask, I would tell them the truth. But I am not going to be parading it around the whole fucking school.

"Yes, Mia. I like Ana."

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" She jumps up and down and claps her hands… I smile at her enthusiasm.

"Wait a second, how do you like her?" She says cocking her brow, and tilting her head. Did I say girls make everything difficult?

"Don't worry Mia. Keep this to yourself, but Ana is different." And that is the fucking truth. I am whipped, I am so fucking whipped. Mia screeches loudly and hugs me tightly.

"She's the one Christian, I know she is." And walks away. What the fuck does that mean? She is what one? And Mia knows what? Do they make a class on understanding how the fuck the female brain works? Please tell me they do, because I need to fucking take it.

* * *

This day has been one fucking nightmare, and all I want to do is get back to Ana. She has this fucking magical power to calm me. I am going to blow off the last two periods. I can study and workout at home, but first… I need to find Jared.

"Hey Jared, can we talk man?" I ask as he is rummaging through his locker.

"What can I do for you?" He shuts his locker door, and looks me in the eye. Good, no barriers between us.

"Ana." He's smart fucker, he'll understand.

"What? You want me to do Ana for you?" He smirks. FUCKING. MOTHER. FUCKING. PRICK.

I grab his collar and slam him against the locker. His eyes widen, no doubt remembering my right hook to his jaw the other night and he puts his fingers around my wrist, grasping to break my hold. Stop trying asshole, because you're not going anywhere.

"Okay Christian, I am sorry. That wasn't a wise thing to say. Let's talk this shit out." Not so cocky now, are we you little fucking prick. I lower him to the ground, still with my hands on his collar.

"One, and I mean one Jared, one more comment like that and your fucking head is going through this locker. You got it?" He nods and I release him completely. How the fuck dare he? I know he was goading me, but to talk about Ana like that. That is disrespecting my girl and no one, no one fucking does that shit.

"Let's try this again… I would like to talk about Ana."

"Let's talk then." Okay, we're back to cocky, not disrespecting cocky, but still cocky.

"What happened Monday? Are you and Amber setting Ana up? How the fuck did you, and you specifically because don't think I don't see you eye fucking her at every opportunity you get. Get paired together?" I ask with rage.

"I have nothing to do with Amber. I don't even like the bitch. It just happened. We have done it in the past when the girls need to be pushed a little harder." Ana is in great shape she doesn't need to be fucking pushed.

"And on Monday? At practice?"

"I don't know what fucking happened Christian, I walked in and her quad was putting her on her feet and she just grabbed the back of head and wobbled. She was fucking exhausted. I told Amber she needed to quit that shit, but she just smirked. Look man, I know we are both in the same position here… uhhhh, but her safety comes first. I am not trying to win brownie points, like that." Same position? What the fuck? No, we are not in the same position asshole, I had her moaning my name this morning. And you, were no where near her. You won't be near her like that, EVER. He's right though, her safety comes first. Brownie points? Are we fucking girl scouts? I roll my eyes at that last comment. I decide to be a man about the situation and not the fucking sulky teenager I really want to be so I can smash his head in.

"I appreciate that man. If you see something, let me know. I have a feeling Amber is doing this on purpose, because Ana took her position." Or because Ana has me whipped. Please not the latter.

"I don't know Chris… something else is going on." I am intrigued.

"Why do you say that?"

"Leila was waiting for Amber outside of practice Monday. And we all know that Leila and Amber are not friends."

FUCKING SHIT. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK

"Thanks, Jared." And I walk away, before I bust his head off, because I need to break something, anything. I pull out my buzzing phone and want to throw it against the fucking wall, but only stop when I see it's a text from my baby. From Ana! Fuck it, she said she's mine. So, she is my baby.

 **Hey babe, how's school? Miss me yet?**

 **Of course, baby. I miss you so much that I am leaving in a bit. How are you feeling?**

 **I'm feeling a lot better, took a shower and was going to get lunch ready. Don't blow off school for me. I'm fine.**

 **I'd do anything for you. ;)**

It's true, I would.

 **No, I don't want you to get in trouble.**

 **Baby, calm down. It's just study hall and gym.**

 **I don't approve.**

 **You don't have to.**

 **Christian…**

 **Ana…**

 **Fine. Do you want to have lunch with me?**

 **Do you even have to ask? Can I bring you something?**

 **Yes! A Coke. A fountain Coke. Not, Pepsi, but Coke.**

She wants a fucking coke, a fucking fountain coke. She is the healthiest eater I know and she wants a Coke. From a fountain. I chuckle to myself. Well, who am I to say no to your highness? But first I need to find Mike, talk to Ray and talk with my dad. Ray is the hardest, I know he adores me… but how do I say "Yes, Ray I want to take your daughter out for the night and I may or may not be breaking her hymen?" Yea, that's great. Dad's easier. He should understand, Elliot did it all the time.

 **Anything, for you, my sweet Anastasia. See in an hour, baby.**

* * *

First on the list…

"Mike, we need to talk." I catch him in the hall.

"What up, Bro? " He says smacking my shoulder.

"What the fuck man? Why didn't you tell me about Ana?"

"Damn it, Did Ana tell you?" He's pissed. Why? Let's find the fuck out…

"No. I just found out."

"Look, Amber overworked the girls and Leslie feels horrible. That shit can't get around, Leslie could lose her captain position." Is this what he's worried about? Where the fuck is my friend, who wouldn't put up with this shit? Letting a girl, my girl get to the point of exhaustion where she almost passes out?

"Mike, are you fucking with me right now? That shit is serious. She almost passed the fuck out, she couldn't make it through fucking school yesterday and she is out today. And you're fucking worried about Leslie's position? She fucked up man."

"I get it Chris, I get it. It was a one time thing, she let Amber lead it. She feels horrible. It won't happen again."

"It better not happen the fuck again, Mike." It's not right. Why do I get the feeling that I am missing something? Since when does a fucking captain let someone else lead. I have other pressing matters, but this isn't over. He nods at me and I walk away. Next on the list. Ray.

* * *

"Hey Christian, are your calling to ask me for my baby girl's hand in marriage already?" Ray chuckles, making me chuckle.

What is up with this? Ray, my parents, Mia? Can I not hide my emotions? I thought I was great at that fucking poker face shit.

"Nice one Ray, but not quite." Perhaps one day… FUCK. Marriage?

"Then what's up, son? Ana's okay, right? Did something happen?" He asks nervously.

"Calm down, calm down. Nothing bad. I just need your permission for something…"

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, I wanted to see if she could miss school Friday so I can take her up to Olympic National Park, for her birthday. I thought she would enjoy that, since you can't be here for the day." Yep, Grey, play the guilt card.

"I am sure she would love that. I don't see the school having a problem with it, she rarely misses and always makes up the work."

And now the hard part….

"And, it's a long drive." Fuck I'm sweating…

"Yes… it is. You have done it before, I trust you." SHIT, this is harder than I thought.

"I wanted to stay the night at the cabin." He knows about it, we've been up there before….

Silence… complete silence.

"Sir?"

"So now I am sir? What happened to Ray?" Shit, what does he sound like? Mad? Confused …? FUCK

"UHHHHHHH…."

"You're shitting bricks, aren't you boy?"

"Yes, sir. Can't say that I am not…" I try to chuckle, but there is this fucking lump in my throat. I should have let Ana handle it.

"Christian… I am only going to say this once. I know how you teenagers work nowadays and even though I know about it, doesn't mean I can sit here and yes… go ahead, go have sex with my daughter for the night. Because honestly, I want to put a round in your ass. That's my baby girl. You hurt her, I don't care how long I've known you, I will kill you. That being said I appreciate that you're not lying to me. That takes balls, son. I am only saying yes, because if I say no… I have a feeling it's going to happen anyway and you guys are going to start lying and something is going to go wrong. But I will ask, no, I will DEMAND that you respect my baby girl. And that you guys are playing it safe. I don't want to be a grandfather quite yet."

I let out the biggest breath I have ever held in my life… and sigh. Damn, sweating bullets and shitting bricks.

"Ray, I don't plan on having se…"

"QUIET. I don't need to hear the details. EVER. Just tell me that you are respecting her wishes."

"I am, sir."

"Christian?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Quit with the fucking sir, it's Ray." He chuckles and I feel better.

"Okay, Ray."

"I am going to call her, and give her the same speech. Don't tell her… she won't answer if you do." I want to laugh, but I know I shouldn't.

"Thank you Ray, I promise to be a complete gentlemen to her."

"I know you will, because I know where you live." He chuckles and hangs up.

FUCK THAT SHIT WAS HORRIBLE. Now, my dad. I head into his office.

"Hey son, why aren't you in school." Of course.

"I need to talk to you about something and I am only missing study hall and gym."

"Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"I want to be excused from school Friday and use the cabin up by Olympic National Park for the night."

He taps his fingers on his desk and thinks about it for a few minutes… SAY SOMETHING.

"Who are you taking up there, Christian?" FUCK I didn't want him to ask me that … what do I say? The truth… SHIT

"Ana."

He groans and clasps his hands on the back of his head.

"Ana? Anastasia Steele? As in Grey & Steele? That Ana Steele?" Well excuse the fuck me, I didn't know I had to be that specific.

"Yes, that Ana Steele. Dad, what's the problem? You let Elliot do it all the time."

"Not with my partners daughter Christian. My partners 15 year old daughter."

"16. ...She will be 16 on Friday." Thank you very much.

He huffs and closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Christian … I don't think that is a good idea." WHY THE FUCK NOT. Ray said it was fine. Of course he threatened to kill me first.

"Why?"

"Can't you see why? Because they're family. Ray and I are partners. Grace and I adore Ana."

"Dad, I like her. I can't stop thinking about her."

"She's 15, 16 whatever. Don't you think that's a little young?"

"Dad, I am 17 not 30."

"Christian … I want to say yes, I really do. But... I don't know if I can."

"If Ray is fine with it, why can't you be?" His eyes widen at that. Yep. I asked Ray Steele first.

"Give me a second and wait outside, I am going to call Ray and I don't need an audience."

I nod and go to the lobby. I can't believe it takes more to convince my own dad, than Ray… the girl's dad. How reversed is this? I have to hand it to Ray though. He is playing the cool parent. I wonder how the teen pregnancy percentage rate would drop if more parents talked to their children about having safe sex. Letting them know, that if they are going to fuck around, they have to wrap it up. It must be hard on Ray. When Ana and I have a daughter, I am putting a chastity belt on her, until she is 30. HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT. Did I imagine thinking that, or did I really think that? I am way the fuck too young for kids. Yes, sir way too young. Why the fuck am I thinking that? WHY? WHY? WHY? Finally, dad gestures for me to go in. Thank fuck for that, I was ready to institutionalize myself.

I sit back in the chair and he places a set of keys on the table. I go to grab them, but he stops me.

"Don't fuck this up, we both don't approve of this, but we also both know that it will happen anyway. And we can help if things … get out of hand, if we know what's going on. You have to know, that whatever happens between you and Ana will NOT and I repeat will NOT effect Grey & Steele. One last thing, Ray told me he threatened your life, you keep that in mind. If you hurt her, your mom and I will be joining Ray."

"Why the fuck does everyone think I am going to fuck this up, I am not even planning on sex. I just want to have a good time, sex or no sex with a girl I like, may possibly be in love with, on her birthday… I plan to respect her, treat her like she deserves and care for her the whole time she is with me. Lay off my ass dad." I say irritated.

"One, watch your language. Two, we'll leave it that."

"Thanks Dad.….Why are you grinning?"

"Because you're in love and I remember your mom and I being your age." I am not in love, what the fuck is this shit?

He must see my confused expression.

"Just go,son." He says with a chuckle.

And I do… I can't face that fucking conversation even with my own damn self.

* * *

"Hey baby." I grab her waist and pull her in for a kiss, after she opens the door. I may know the security code to get in, but I'll only use that when I have to.

"I missed your lips." She moans. Yep, she is feeling better.

"I have something for you!" I say still against her lips. I like this. Coming home to her, I can see the future playing out in front of me. Having this to come home to after a day's work. A couple of kids in the background. SHIT, I AM 17. WHY THE FUCK DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT THIS? I decide to get in a better state of mind and hand her the cup.

She screeches and grabs the cup, using her other hand to cup my cheek and place a peck over my lips.

"You're the best!"

"Just because I got you a Coke?" I cock an eyebrow.

"No, silly. Because you remembered. I thought you would forget." Why would I forget?

"Why?" She just shrugs and we make our way to the breakfast nook. Damn this woman. Swaying her perky little ass in grey lounge clothes. Her sweats are tight in the right area, loose in others. The top is the perfect matching shade and sits around her navel giving me about a two or three inch view of her perfect skin. I can't wait for this Friday. Fuck Friday, I can't wait for later. Just to have my hands on her gives me a high. She motions us to have a seat and she lifts the metal lid revealing a Supreme Pizza Pie.

"Pizza?"

"You complain that I don't eat normal food, Pizza is pretty normal." She giggles.

"So, you cooked Pizza?" I tilt my head with a grin.

"Uhhh, yea right. I ordered in. I said I was feeling better, not that I was feeling like Rachel Ray." She giggles again, I can never get use to that sound. It has become my favorite sound.

"Pizza and Coca Cola… let's eat."

* * *

After lunch, Ana and I decided to watch TV and cuddle on the couch. Cuddling, who would have guessed? I'm whipped and I'm a cuddler. I didn't ask Ana about what is going on with the cheer team. Something that Jared said has me fucking worried. Amber and Leila. Those two never got a long. Even before me. They always kept there distance after some brawl freshman year. And then Mia said that Leslie didn't care that Amber was overworking them, namely Ana. Now, as Ana is asleep in my arms, I feel so protective and possessive over her. To know that she is going through this breaks my heart. But, why hasn't she told me? Does she not trust me? She is so small. I know she is strong, but I still want to take care of her, protect her, be with her... I close my eyes and relish the way she feels against my body. Her back to my front, one arm under her head, the other on her hip. This is perfect. I kiss the back of her head, and never want to let this moment go. What is she doing to me?

* * *

Ana begins to stir awake and she grabs the back of her neck, once again. I grab her shoulders and start rubbing them… she's so fucking tense.

"Mmmmmmm… that feels good." She moans, and that gives me an idea.

"Do you trust me?"

"...Yes."

I lift her up and carry her to her room, she weighs nothing. I don't know why I expected her to feel heavier. Once in her room I sit her down on her bed and very slowly lift the hem of her top and pull it over her head… FUCK ME. Black lace bra. Damn it. This was supposed to be for her, but now I am fucking hard as a rock. Who the fuck was I kidding, just touching her makes me hard. She catches my expression and smiles. I run my fingers over the material pulling it down and releasing her nipples. I take one in my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. It hardens, and fuck does that add to my high. I replace my lips with my fingers and gently roll her nipple in them, while I cup and suck the other… she throws her head back and moans…

"MMMMMMMMMM….Christian." I look up at her and she biting her perfect lip. DAMN, I want to do that.

"Do you like this, baby?" She nods, I smile.

"Relax, lie back." I say pushing her against her bed. Grabbing her sweats I pull them off revealing her black lace panties with a bow, matching her bra perfectly. Why should I be surprised? She is perfect. I kiss the bow and deeply inhale her arousal. Intoxicating, I need to taste her. I pull of her panties, surprising myself with my patience. I wasn't imagining things the other day, her delicate pussy is bare. I'll ask about that later. I kiss and gently suck on the inside of her thighs, making her moan and her hips buck up. I know she is fucking dripping, I can see it, smell it, and now I am going to taste it. With one hand I cup her ass, and the other I lay against her hip. I give her one short lick, right around her throbbing clitoris. FUCK THAT'S GOOD, SHE TASTES SO FUCKING GOOD.

"Christian…. " She moans, placing her hands on the back of my head. I open her wider and go all in. Swirling my tongue, gently around her. I take my finger and start rubbing circles on her clitoris while my tongue is dipping into her. She is moaning and her hips continue to buck into my face meeting my every move. She's close, I know she is, I can feel her clenching around me, her clitoris throbbing, and her legs are slightly shivering. Why is she holding off?

"Ana, baby let go… come for me." And she explodes around me. I suck and lick harder, trying to pleasure her throughout her orgasm. She eventually calms down and I make my way up her sweet delicate body, placing gentle kisses on my way up. She tastes better than I imagined. It was fucking delicious. My new favorite meal… Ana. She is so fucking beautiful, her skin is so flushed and she looks peaceful.

"Ana, you're so beautiful. You taste so fucking good... How was that?" I say causing that damn adorable blush. She bites her lip and then answers...

"That was… that uhmm, it felt great." she is so shy.

"I enjoyed it too…" she giggles clearly nervous. Why baby? This is just the beginning. She goes to grab at my pants and I grab her wrist…

"No, baby. Not yet."

"What about you… don't you need to uhmm … do that too?"

"What? Do I need to come?"

"Christian!" I grin… so innocent.

"Ana, please I just had my head in between your thighs, my mouth on your busy and your come in my mouth… I think you can ask me if I need to come without being embarrassed." She gasps, clearly shocked with the words that came out of my mouth.

"I can't believe you, you just said that." She says with wide eyes. I just said, what just happened.

"You clearly don't seem affected by it… do, do you that often?" She asks with emphasis on that.

"No, Anastasia. I don't. It was never my thing."

"So, why did you do it to me?" She blushes

"Because Ana, you are intoxicating, you are special, I had to taste you. I don't know what you're doing to me." I push a strand of her hair behind her ear and kiss her gently.

"Come on baby, let's go out out. We can grab a movie and dinner. Go get ready, I am going home to take a shower… " And to stroke my dick, while I imagine you coming on my face again. Before I leave I rummage through her closet and pull out a navy bra and matching panties. She likes these sets… good to know.

"Wear, these."

"Why?"

"That way I don't have to ask what you're wearing underneath your clothes later." I wink and leave.

* * *

"Fuck Ana, why do you have to wear everything so damn tight?" She giggles. She is wearing black tight as fuck, leggings, boots that reach her knees and an flowy shirt. And, she looks edible. And she is, I know that for a fact.

"It's not tight. They're just clothes." Yea, just clothes that I want to rip the fuck off.

"Alright then, let's head out." I say as we enter the car. Once I start driving I decide to fill her in about Friday.

"I spoke with Ray."

"Yes, I know he called me Christian. I can't believe you told him we were spending the night there. Do you have a death wish? I could of told him I was spending the night with Jess or Kate. It would have avoided me the once again awkward conversation with my father, and scolding on how I better be playing it safe." She sighs.

"Ana, I don't want to lie to our parents about us. Look, I know we could lie and avoid the awkward situation, but give him some credit. He is trying to be cool about it."

"I know that, but what parent is okay with their teenage daughter having sex? I just don't want him to have to worry about it, It's embarrassing. Plus our families are close and we'll get together often… how do you think my dad is going to react to being in the same room with the guy his daughter is having sex with. It's just awkward Christian."

"One, we're not having sex … yet." She blushes, but I continue.

"Two, he assumes it is happening, and he wants us to be safe about it. To take the right measures and be smart. If he doesn't assume that we are, he knows it will happen eventually, and I think he is handling it well."

"Plus, what if there was an emergency and no one knew you were with me or where we were? Because we decided to lie about it. It's his way of controlling a situation he can't control… ironic, but it's the truth"

"Okay, I see your point. He did tell me though that he doesn't want any details. He expects me just to say I am going out with you and when I will be back, if were leaving the city, to tell him where were going." She giggles.

"That's reasonable. We're doing it the right way." I kiss her knuckles softly.

"So, have your decided that you're giving us a shot?"

"Do you have to ask after today? I wouldn't let anyone do that to me, Christian… only you." PERFECT ANSWER.

"Let's give it a shot and see where it leads us. I agree, let's get to know each other more, and figure out what we both want, before becoming a couple openly. It could be fun. That being said, I expect you to NOT be having your casual encounters, and to lay off on the flirting. I know that you will still have girls all on you, but just try not to lead them on. I don't like it." She is the jealous type. I smirk, baby I am too…

"Ana get this in your brain, my casual encounters, as you like to say, ended the day you stepped in my line of view, baby. It's only you. I am not going to lead anyone to think they have anything other than a chance to talk to me. I am going to be faithful to you, no matter how we do this, or how long it lasts." Hopefully, for forever.

"But, I am a jealous man too. That, I have noticed with you." I wink and she blushes while biting that sinful lip.

"So, I want you to stay away from Jared." She pulls her hand away and stares at me. Even though my eyes are still on the road, I feel it.

"No, Christian." Did she say no to me?

"Jared is just a friend, he knows and I know it."

"He wants your panties Ana." I growl.

"No he doesn't, even if he did. He's not getting them." DAMN RIGHT.

"But that still doesn't mean I am staying away from him. If it makes you feel better, I will make sure he keeps his hands to himself while we workout. I will tell him I am seeing someone, I won't mention who, but I will not stay away from him." Not good enough. I want every fucker to stay away from her, it doesn't help that they get to watch her body in that fucking scrap they call a cheer uniform. Clearly, she is putting up a fight about this and I'll let her win… for now.

"Fine, just be careful around him. I don't trust him." I give her a slight smile and cut the engine to grab her door. We walk into the movie theater hand in hand and I love this feeling, taking my girl out on a date.

* * *

"Thank you, Christian" She says on our way home.

"No problem, I like taking you out." And I do, I like taking her out on my treat, it makes me feel like I am taking care of her.

"Well for that too, but thank you for earlier." She catches my confused expression and blushes.

"For uhmmm earlier today. In my bedroom, uhmm it helped relieve some of my tension. Well a lot of it actually." She says blushing.

I KNEW IT. I fucking knew it. I am not going to say it was all sexual tension, but she needed a fucking release… and she got it and she feels better. I want to fist pump knowing that I did that for her.

"You don't have to thank me, Anastasia. Anything for you. It was my pleasure." And what a pleasure it was.

* * *

Thursday flies by and before I know it, it's already lunch time. Ana sits across from me and we have be sharing seductive glances every so often. I want her so bad. It's not until Mia kicks me under the table and mouths 'STOP STARING' that I realize we weren't as discreet as I thought.

"Ana, are you feeling better? You look better." Mia's right she looks a lot better.

"Yes, I am. I was able to relieve a lot if a lot of my tension yesterday. I needed that." She says and smiles at me. Oh yea, baby. I know what was relieved.

"Good, because Amber is going to have your ass today." Mia says.

"What the hell is that bitch's problem? Do I have to go and knock some sense into her?"

"Jess, calm down. Don't worry about it. It's not my first time a team has done this… I know what I am doing." Ana mutters the last part. Not the first time? What am I missing? Kate saves the day…

"Don't you remember Jess, you wouldn't know Mia, but when Ana first joined Brighton's they tried to break her there too. Cheer teams aren't to happy to let in an outsider. Especially the elite ones, but Ana held her own shit. She's got this." She says, giving Ana a knowing look.

"I don't give a shit, If I was there I wouldn't of let that happen… I don't get it. They want Ana because she is good and then they want to break her? How does that make sense? Mia, you're the co-captain can't you talk to Leslie?" I go to agree with Jess, but Ana interrupts.

"NO! She will not talk to Leslie or anyone else. They are not trying to break me, at least I hope not." She giggles, but continues.

"They are just being a littler harder on me because I am new, and I come from a different team. A team that went to Nationals last year. They are just trying to make me work harder, but I am fine. Hey… I still have the pointiest Needle they've seen. They can't push me too hard, they need me" She laughs. I heard of shit like this on the football team and even rowing, but chicks do this shit too? Maybe this isn't about me. But there is still Leila… where does she play in?

"That we do, my dear. Plus Jess, I'm the co-captain because of my connections, not because I want to be." Mia winks…

I feel my phone buzz and pull it out…

 **What? No back hallway today?**

 **You read my mind. You leave first, I will see you in 5 minutes.**

 **I can't wait.**

I smile, I can't wait either.

* * *

 **I think Jared knows, there is something between us.**

I see Ana's text in study hall.

 **Why?**

 **Because he asked me about it.**

 **What did you say? Are you in class?**

 **No I came to the bathroom to text you. He just asked if we had something going on. I said we we're friends.**

 **But we aren't just friends Ana.**

 **Christian, I don't get it … you want us to remain on the down low, but yet I am supposed to tell Jared that we're seeing each other?**

 **You're right. I'm sorry.**

I bang my hand on the desk out of frustration. He wants whats mine.

 **I did tell him that I was seeing someone though. So be happy Grey, you're that someone. Gotta go babes. Xx**

I am happy, fucking ecstatic.

* * *

True to her word, Ana is putting space between her and Jared. In gym, she opted for running instead of weights. Still pisses me the fuck off when I see him running next to her on the treadmills. Maybe I should start running too. Ana and I can do it together. SAPPY GREY. FUCKING SAPPY.

* * *

Ana looks beat, exhausted, fucking tired as hell. She walks out of cheer practice and I walk toward her giving her the green smoothie I had Gretchen make… it always helps after a workout to replace energy levels, and lost electrolytes. I take her bag and we head for my car.

"Mmmmmmmm…. Babe, this is good. What's in it?" Ana's nickname for me… Babe. Fucking adorable hearing it come out of her mouth.

"It has cucumbers, pears, green apple, kale, spinach and celery. I think..." She stops, takes another sip and thinks …

"I can't taste the kale…" Once we're in the car I give her a much needed kiss, but keep it PG.

We need to get to dinner and off to sleep. Tomorrow we'll be on the road pretty early. She needs her rest. I still don't like the idea of her sleeping alone in that house. I only gave in because Ray says she is mature for her age, we live in a gated community, she sets the alarm seconds before I leave, and … my favorite, we leave our facetime on while we sleep. She is beautiful when she sleeps. I find myself, staring at her in the middle of the night, or what I can see of her through the moonlight.

I wasn't able to talk to Elliot, because he was out with his friends... I just hope I don't fuck this up tomorrow.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, baby." I giver her a kiss and pass her a mug. I check out her outfit and thank fuck she is not wearing heels. She has on a light denim shirt, black leggings and white tennis shoes. She looks so comfortable. I want her comfortable. ALWAYS.

"Thank you babe, I can get used to you spoiling me." She smiles, I want to make her smile. I lead her to the car and open the door for her when she gasps. Oh yea that.

"They are beautiful. I love red roses." Two dozen long stem red roses, just for her. She gives me a mouthwatering kiss, and turns to take her seat. I tap her ass gently causing my most favorite sound in the world… her giggle. I close the door, adjust the bulge in my pants and put her bag in the trunk. We are about 15 minutes out when she caresses the back of my head.

"Christian, you're great. Thank you." She says taking another sip.

"I know I am, but can you tell me why I am great this time?" I grin

"Cocky aren't you? Seriously? Pumpkin Spice? This time I know for sure it was Mia…" She smiles and continues drinking.

After much drilling from Mia I had to tell her where I was going today, but I swore her to secrecy. No one needs to know. In return after she fucking screamed my ear off with happiness, she let me in on all of Ana's tastes and habits that she could possibly remember. Down to the fucking hair tie color she prefers… black.

"Baby, do you want to learn how to drive…? " I ask.

"Not yet. My dad wants to get me a car, but I don't know if I am ready yet…"

"I can teach you, we'll take it slow." If it were up to me I'd drive her around all day, but she should know how to drive.

"Not a stick! I will have enough anxiety learning to use the gas and brake pedals to try to think about shift changes and using a clutch …" she laughs, no one said my car baby. That would be a FUCK NO.

"We can use Mia's." I offer.

"Oh yes, the pink mini cooper." FUCK, I forgot it was pink, I told her the day my parents bought it that I would not be seen in that car. EVER.

"How about one of my dad's? When I decide I am ready? That way I can get comfortable with it. " She has a point. She then yawns. Damn, is she still tired? What is up with her always being tired. Maybe it has to do with the fact that it is barely 5:45, but I want us to get there early.

"Sleep, baby. It's a long drive." I grab her hand and kiss her knuckles.

"Are you sure?" Of course, I want you to be energized later.

"Yea, baby. I'm fine. Sleep Gorgeous." She nods and in less than five minutes, she's out for the count.

* * *

"Ana! Don't fall!" I say grabbing her arm in an attempt to keep her up as she slips on a log. She starts laughing and I can't help to join her. Today has been perfect. After breakfast at IHOP we went to the cabin made out for a while, then I finally told her to change because we were going to go explore the park. She looked so cute in her hiking outfit. Who knew that such a Barbie would actually want to go and explore the wilderness. I even told her that there was a possibility of bears and she chuckled and said that she was happy to know that she could run faster than me. Yea, I guess there is no love when the bears come out.

"You think I want to fall? Plus, you telling me to not to fall almost guarantees me falling." She laughs and I pick her up and swing her in my arms. Her eyes are so bright and I know she is having a good time. We had lunch over by a small waterfall. We sat and talked for about two hours. I almost feel that we're not in high school. That I am not 17 and she is not 16, I feel that this what I want to do when we are older. Go and explore the world, together. Because I know that seeing the world, would not be the same without Anastasia.

"Put me down, Christian. It's wet and you'll drop me." It is wet, it started sprinkling an hour ago, but I'll be damned if I were to ever drop Ana.

"I would never drop you." I say quietly, and the double meaning is obvious to the both of us, because she grabs my face and molds her lips to mine. I will never tire of those lips.

"Good." She says breaking our kiss.

* * *

"Go shower, get ready to go out for dinner. The rain has stopped, but it's still chilly so maybe nothing too short baby." Because then I will have a hard on for the whole fucking evening.

"Telling me what to wear? You should know by now that you are never supposed to tell a lady what to wear." She chuckles and heads upstairs.

Okay, this I can handle… still makes me hard, but leaves me with some control. She has on white skinny jeans, with a grey top, and heels. I am beginning to wonder if grey is her favorite color. She is always wearing it.

"Ready, baby?"

"Yes, let's go." She turns and starts for the door. FUCK, she is trying to kill me, one fucking way or another. Trying to fucking kill me. The back of her shirt shows off her flawless back, leaving me to believe she skipped on wearing a bra. I want to check, but can't risk it because we'll never leave here. I swallow hard and put my hand on the small of her back leading her out.

* * *

"Why don't you order for me?" She asks

"Because it's your birthday and I want you to have whatever you want."

"I only want one thing…" And she bites her lip, telling me she wants me. And I want you…

"Ana…."

"What? I want to…"

"Not here, let's talk later." She nods and smiles. Thank fuck crisis avoided. It's not that I don't want to have sex with her, because I really fucking do. It's just that I want her to be ready. I don't want her to think that sex is the only thing I want from her. We eat our dinner and talk about the future. She is unsure what she want to study in college, but knows she wants to go to Harvard. Ray wants her to study pre-law and she said she'd think about it. I share with her my ideas of a business that I have jotted down and she tells me to follow my dream …. as long as you're there with me baby. What the fuck am I saying? I still have college to get through. She will be here for another year, and I will be there at the end of summer. Long distances relationships are bound to break a couple. Are we a couple?

"Cheesecake!" She screeches as they bring out a miniature cheesecake I ordered from the bakery part of the restaurant.

"Not just any cheesecake baby." I smile my knowing grin.

"Vanilla bean?"

"Try it.." I gesture toward it. She takes a forkful and moans in appreciation as she closes her eyes. Time to adjust my pants, again.

"Delicious babe."

"Not as delicious of something else I know." I wink causing her to blush.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." And I kiss her hand.

* * *

"Ana, I have something for you. I don't know how you're going to react…" I say trying to not sound nervous, As were sitting on the couch in the cabin.

"What is it?" She ask's and I hand her the Cartier box

"Christian…"

"Ana, let me just say this. I don't know where our relationship is going, or what my feelings are exactly, but we have chosen to give this a shot, and no matter what happens between us. I want you to know that you are the first girl I have ever felt anything for, deep feelings for. I just want you to know that… forever."

"Christian.. I know this is scary, because I feel the same way. But it will always be forever. You will always be in my heart, no matter where this goes… you're my first lo.. uhhh, the first guy who has made me feel this way, and like you say… no matter what happens between us, this first time will be yours forever."

Was she going to say first love? Is it love? First time? I know she is willing, but is that what she is saying? I gesture her to open the box… She gasps and smiles then kisses me roughly, holy fuck rough Ana is a hot Ana.

"It beautiful Christian, thank you." She is beautiful.

"Do you know what it means?"

"Of course I do, infinity, forever." She kisses me and I press her against the couch. This kiss isn't rough, but passionate, lustful. I sit back up gently trying to lessen the pressure in my pants.

"Christian, you make me feel like you're the virgin and I am trying to have my wicked way with you…." She says exasperated.

"It should be my choice and I choose you, I don't care that we don't know where this is going. I just know, that right now, right here, I want you." She runs her fingers through her hair and I rest my elbows on my knees.

"I know this isn't just some random thing between us, if it doesn't workout… well at least we tried, but having sex with you is something I know I won't regret. If anything at least I'd know I gave it up to the first guy I am in lo… in a relationship with… Please, Christian. I am going to go freshen up...think about it." And she heads upstairs.

What is there to think about? I want her, she wants me. She is right. We should be able to do this. She was clear that she knows I am not just after her panties and that is what I wanted her to know. She is ready and I am ready… well I better be the fuck ready. She is coming down the stairs with a fucking silk pajama set with a lace pattern in the middle. NO BRA. I know that. I can see her hard nipples through the material. She only stops when she is right in front of me and then it is only to straddle me… FUCK. She wants it. I can feel her warmth through my jeans. She cradles my head in her arms and whispers in my ear

"Please Christian… I need you, so bad. Please…." I kiss her and let my hand trail up her thigh through her silk shorts. FUCK ME. No panties. NO FUCKING PANTIES. I start to stroke her warm wet pussy gently. I can feel her building. I very carefully insert a finger into her, not letting it go too deep. She leans back giving me perfect access to her neck and begins to moan. I start kissing, and sucking gently knowing that it drives her wild. With my free hand I grab her back and pull her close to me. I start to circle my finger inside her… I am a big boy and she is going to need some preparation. She starts to grind her hips on my hand and fuck does it take all of me not to lose control. I remove my finger and she groans. I want to chuckle, but don't think she will find that amusing right now.

"Christian…. what are you doing? I thought we talked about this."

"Don't worry, baby. We're doing this. Just not here. Upstairs… in bed." I get up with her still in my lap and she wraps her legs around me. I head upstairs and she moans as I start to gently suck on her neck again. Yes, baby… we're doing this.

* * *

 **What are Leila and Amber up to? And how does Leslie fit in to all this? Next Chapter will be both in APOV and CPOV. Should be up by the end of the week. Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me know about the MA scenes or as writers say on here 'lemons' I can tone them down or tone them up. Ana and Christian like some kink, I don't like the idea of even light BDSM in high school, so I figure a little playing around with positions, dirty talk maybe... let me know how light or heavy you guys want!**

 **POV change from Christian and Ana. Some of it is repeated in each's POV.**

 **Excuse grammar errors!**

 **Enjoy Xx**

* * *

APOV

Christian darkens the lights while he still supports my weight with one arm. Knowing his strength turns me on even more, I can feel it… there. He gently lays me down on the bed and whispers...

"I am going to worship your body, Anastasia. Every single inch." Hearing those words make me moan. I am ready for this. I can feel the warmth of his mouth below my ear, then on my neck. My body bucks up into his body, it's like an automatic response to him. Each time he touches me, electricity runs through my veins, each time he kisses me fire runs through my body. I'm his. I will always be his, I know it in my heart. He grabs my hand and pulls me slightly up.

"You're so beautiful, Ana." He says huskily and pulls off my silk camisole. His mouth latches on to one of my nipples, as he rolls the other gently between his fingers.

"Mmmmmmm... " I can't avoid the sounds leaving from my mouth.

"I know, baby." He almost whispers as he pushes me back on the bed.

His mouth continues to travel south lingering a little over my navel. His hands grip the sides of my shorts and he pulls them down, placing gentle kisses on my hips, thighs, and legs. Once they're down, he stands and I lift myself on my elbows to watch. He removes his shirt and that makes me more desperate for him. He's so muscular. I've felt it, but seeing it, is something else. His chest and arms are wide and firm, but not bulky. His abs have the perfect six pack and I can't take it anymore. I push myself up and make my way toward him. His eyes darken, his mouth opens slightly. I cup his face for a few seconds and I look directly in his lust filled grey eyes, I want him. I let my finger run down his neck, over his chest and I trace each perfect outline on his abs. I go to help with his belt, but his hand catches my wrist in a firm, but not rough grip. My eyes dart up to his.

"I thought… you wanted this…" I say, not knowing if it's a confused question or shocked statement. His smile reaches his ears, so I know we're at least in a good place.

"Of course, I do. Lay down." He says in my ear. I follow his directions and wait for him. He unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his pants and pushes them down. He is left only in his boxers and I groan in frustration.

"Christian… please, lets just do this!" I practically beg.

"We are." He says kissing the inner parts of my thighs.

"I .. want you… in me." DESPERATE. I am desperate for this, for him. I feel his smile against my skin. Great, at least he likes knowing he has me on edge.

"Just stop talking and let me take care of you." Well then get to it… I think.

"You're a virgin, I am not on the small side, you need to be ready." I AM READY. Not on the small side?

I feel his finger rubbing on my folds and once more I feel the warmth of his mouth on me… there. It feels amazing, I can feel myself throbbing, my body begging for it's release. My body pushes forward against his sinful tongue and I grab the sheets tightly. His finger begins circling inside me, not deeply, but just enough to let a moan slip through my mouth. I then feel a second finger…

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, Chris..., mmm Christian … I am ready. Please I want you so bad."

He stands and turns toward the dresser. What is he doing? He grabs a condom… Oh yes, I am glad one of us is thinking clearly. He lowers his boxers, whoa, okay I get it now. Not on the small side… Fuck, I don't care. I want it, I feel myself throbbing just at the sight of him. He rolls on the condom and then hovers over me in between my legs. I can feel him at my entrance, his eyes burning into mine. At this moment, I know that what we have is real, and it will last forever. I feel it.

"Ana… are you sure?" YESSSSSS My insides scream.

"Yes." I manage to say breathless.

"It's going to hurt, but I will be gentle."

"Christian, just do…"

He silences me with a kiss, slow, passionate kiss. He stops and I open my eyes, he's staring down into my eyes and I can feel him make his way inside of me… stretching me. He stops, for a second and I know he's reached the barrier, he kisses me again, leans his forehead on mine and in one thrust… he has fully entered me. My hands find the way to his back, I screw my eyes shut, and gasp slightly. He doesn't move, he is silent, only our breathing can be heard. It did hurt, but it's bearable. One sharp pain, a stinging that is dying down as I feel my body adjust to him. He is not moving and I can feel myself wanting more…

"Are you… you.. are you okay Ana?" He sounds in pain, is it painful for him too?

"Yes, please… move, I need you to move." I say, willing him to.

"I will, just … give me a minute."

"Are you okay?" Is he hurt? Why does he sound, breathless and pained?

"I am more than okay baby, relax, feel this, feel me." Oh and I do, he kisses my forehead and begins to move ever so gently.

"You're so tight Ana, so fucking tight." He says breathless.

My body begins to rock itself, meeting his thrusts. He cups my head in both arms and pulls me close to him. Our bodies are perfectly molded into each other. His thrusts become faster and deeper and I feel myself building. The electricity rushing through my body needing to find it's way out and Christian knows it.

"Baby let go... " I don't want this to end.

"Give it to me baby, come for me." And those words set me off … I begin to convulse around him and grab his back tightly.

He continues thrusting and a few seconds later I know he has let go as well. He groans and I see his eye screw shut.

"Damn it, Ana… you feel so fucking good around me. FUCK."

After a few slow thrusts, he completely stops. His mouth is on mine, kissing me as if his life depends on it. With one last kiss to my forehead he pulls out and I wince. He smiles and rolls over, pulling me into his chest.

"How was that? Did it hurt? I tried to be gentle...please tell me you're okay. I saw you wince, did I hurt you too bad… " Christian is rambling, is he nervous? I decide to end his misery.

"Christian, STOP." He quiets down, only his calming breaths coming from him. I look up at him so he knows, I am serious.

"It was perfect, it did hurt, but just a little, you were gentle and I am okay. More than okay as you stated earlier. It was was …. hmmm, it was great Christian… Thank you." And I kiss his cheek, as I watch the relief flow through his face and his shy smile appear. That reminds me ….

"Did… Was it painful for you?" I ask remembering his painful expression.

"What? Of course not, Ana. Why?"

"The look on your face, when you first uhmmm, entered me.. uhmmm it looked painful." I say shyly. Why am I embarrassed about this?

"Baby, look at me." I do. My face must be the color of the roses he gave me.

"Never, never be embarrassed about this. And no, I wasn't in pain…. You were so fucking tight Ana it took all I had not to come on the spot like a 14 year old." He chuckles. And I hope that is a good thing.

"So, you liked it too?"

"Of course I liked it, I fucking loved it. I have never came so hard in my life Ana... "

"Good, because I kind of want to do it again…" I say shyly and look away. But I do, it felt great and I want him… again.

"Well baby, your wish is my command." His panty dropping smile appears as he pushes me back into the bed.

* * *

CPOV

I wake up to sun rising and I feel Ana's body next to me. Her very naked body. The only thing covering her is the sheet we are both wrapped in. I take a moment to admire her beauty. Today she is different, glowing. Can she really be glowing? Or is just that I know what she has given me? Her virginity. Anastasia. Ana. Her body belongs to me. She belongs to me. MINE. Just thinking about how she felt last night. FUCK. She was so tight, entering her, feeling that barrier and then breaking into it. I am so fucking happy I was able to control my release. Feeling the way her pussy molded around my dick like a vice grip. Shit, at one point in time I thought it would snap in fucking two if I pulled out. I didn't want to pull out, I could stay in Ana forever. I know she was made for me. I want her … again. Three times last night wasn't enough for me. I am tempted to just slide into her right now. I know she'll want it… I know her body better than she does. I can almost predict my sweet little Anastasia is going to like it hard. Now, I was going pretty gentle last night, deep, but gentle and she was asking for more. But, I didn't want her first time, our first time together to be like that. She deserves the best and I am going to give it to her. As much as my dick and I want to be in her, she has to be sore and I need to get out of this bed before I lose my control. I pull my arm from underneath her head and lay her gently on the pillow. She stirs, but doesn't wake. I grab a rose from the bouquet I got her kiss the petals, and run it up her exposed shoulder, neck and cheek before I lay it on the bed next to her head and whisper gently…

"Sleep, my sleeping beauty." Kiss her temple and leave the room.

xxx

"Christian…" I hear as I am setting out the food I picked up at the diner on the coffee table.

"Downstairs baby."

I look up and here she comes in my shirt. ONLY MY FUCKING SHIRT. Does she want to taken again? Because I will take her. I will fuck her senseless if that's what she wants.

"You left, and I missed you." FUCK that voice, why does it sound like a fucking siren's call to my dick.

"I just went for breakfast… here sit." I pat the spot next to the couch. I hand her a mug and smile… I had to go three different stores for that shit.

"Pumpkin Spice!" She states loudly, I smile and nod. While she kisses my cheek.

After she eats, much to my pleasure. She pulls her knees up and continues to finish her Pumpkin Spice Tea, leaving her thighs exposed. I begin to run my fingers along her thighs, cherishing her soft, flawless skin. She kicks out her foot, pushing me away, place the mug on the table and straddles me. I swear this happened in three fucking seconds TOPS. Her mouth is devouring mine and I have my hand underneath the shirt stroking her back. She grinds down on me and I am getting ready to give into temptation and remember…

"Ana, stop baby, you're sore." I push her back.

"So, I want this." And I want to be able to fuck you later after the party.

"How about we just wait a few hours… ok baby?" she pursues her lips and pouts, so fucking adorable.

"Come, let's take a shower." And I carry her to the shower.

* * *

"FUCK, Ana!" I say through gritted teeth. Apparently taking a shower with Ana meant that she wanted to test drive her oral skills on my dick. One moment, I was rinsing her off and the next thing I knew she was on her knees with my dick in her mouth. I am not complaining just a little surprised. Innocence my ass, at least right now.

Her mouth feels so good around my dick. She swirls her tongue around the tip and take me in all the way. And when I say all the way, I mean my dick is hitting the back of her throat and my balls are against her chin all the way.

I groan, loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Ana, I am going to come. You need to stop if you don't want me to co…"

SHE FUCKING SWALLOWED, WITH MY DICK IN THE BACK OF HER THROAT. I lose, it and I'm coming like a freight train. She moves her mouth to my tip and sucks gently taking every drop. She is amazing. She has been the best kisser, the best in the bed and now the best with head? Did I say she was made for me? Because she was.

"Ana, baby come here." I pull her up gently by her shoulders.

"Did you like that…?" She asks blushing.

I crash my lips to hers and I can briefly taste myself on her if it were any other chick I'd find this disgusting, but it's Ana… and NOTHING is disgusting with my girl.

"I loved that Ana, have you done that before?" Please say no, please say no.

"No." BINGO BABY

"How did you know what to do?" If she was blushing before, she is the deepest shade of red there is now.

"Google.." She giggles. Did I hear right? She learned to give me the best head known to man through the internet?

"Excuse me?"

"Well after you did it to me, I wanted to do it too… I wasn't going to ask my friends, especially not Kate. She probably would have told me to practice on a banana or something." And now she is laughing, causing me to laugh as well.

"Well baby, you were great. The best…. let's move it, we have to get going."

* * *

APOV

"Why weren't you at school yesterday?" Kate asks as we're getting mani's and pedi's. Christian and I got home an hour ago and he went to help Mia and Elliot with my party arrangements. I should probably be there too, but before I could get to the back of their yard Mia pushed me out through the front door and straight into Jess and Kate's arms. I am just going to think this party is more of a party and less of a birthday party. Elliot even invited his friends, so to me it is just a summer party. I didn't even get to meet the famous Elliot. And now here we are getting pampered. I can't say I don't like it. Because I do. It makes me feels elegant inside.

"I just wasn't up for it Kate." I can't tell her that I ditched school to go and give me virginity to my boyfriend and then proceeded to let him fuck me for hours. Is he my boyfriend? Or are we just seeing each other? Is that the same thing? Who knows? What I do know is that man, is great in bed. GREAT. No wonder Leila doesn't get the hint. I just hope I don't turn into her. No Christian said I was different. I feel different. Especially after the places he's been. Just thinking about it makes me hot. He was being so gentle with me. I can't wait until he realizes I am not made of glass.

"Hello, Earth to Ana."

"Sorry, what is it Kate?"

"Amber is going to have your ass…" Kate says. Oh well. I had things to do, people to see… or should I say 'People to do, things to see'. I am so corny. I laugh inwardly.

"I know she is... this is why I didn't want to become main flyer. They make me feel like each stunt depends on me. It really doesn't, it depends on the team. You know a team effort."

"Well that fucking bitch has it out for you…so your ass will be hers next week." Geez thanks Kate. I sigh.

"Have you heard anything from the Sea Gals?" Jess asks.

"I'd be surprised if I did. I won't even be going to college here. They know that." A week after I got here I was invited to CenturyLink Field where I spent time with the Sea Gals. Now, those were real cheerleaders and not the stuck up Amber kind, but the sweet older sister kind. I kept in touch with one and she is coming to our homecoming game.

"Bullshit Ana, everyone wants you…"

"Jess, my heart is set on Harvard, not in Washington. Meaning even if I did get a call, I am not taking it." And that is the truth, I am already studying for SAT/ACT's that I will have to take in January. If I don't get into Harvard, then I am thinking Brown or MIT. Maybe I am just thinking East Coast? Christian is going to Harvard, maybe I am being a stalker. No, I wanted to go before he said he was going.

"Did you meet Elliot? He is fucking hot." Kate interrupts my thoughts… whatever he looks like, he can't be as hot as Christian, alpha male Christian, or in the bed Christian. ICE WATER. I need Ice water …

* * *

 **What are you wearing to the party?**

 **A bikini.**

 **Do you have to?**

 **It is a pool party, right?**

 **Unfortunately. Who gave Mia free reign?**

 **I gave Kate and Mia free reign. Why? What's wrong?**

 **I don't want other guys seeing you like that.**

 **Christian, I will be in a bikini. Not naked.**

 **It doesn't matter. Can't you wear sweats?**

I laugh at that, boy is Christian the jealous type. I can't say it doesn't turn me on, because it does.

 **No, I can't wear sweats.**

Why?

 **Because it's hot. And we'll be at a pool. What if I told you I don't want you to go because there will be other girls in bikini's?**

 **I only have eyes for you baby.**

 **And I am only yours Christian.**

 **DAMN RIGHT**

 **See ya soon!**

 **Can you at least wear one of those cover up type things?**

 **No.**

 **You're killing me, Ana.**

 **And you're not letting me get dressed.**

 **Send me a picture.**

 **I am NOT sending you dirty pictures.**

 **Why not? I have already seen it. ;)**

 **Exactly, your eyes only. What if you lost your phone? I don't want to end up as a poster girl in some bathroom.**

 **Again, baby. DAMN RIGHT. My eyes only. You're mine.**

 **Xx .. See you in an hour.**

* * *

Kate, Mia, Jess and I are out lounging by the pool enjoying the sun shining against our bodies. While the men are in the pool playing Volleyball … I say men because that is what they all look like, they're all so built and attractive. I only have eyes for one though, and he has been staring at me since I arrived. He practically scared the crap out of me when I got here. I was walking toward the other end of the pool when I felt hands against my waist...

"Sssssshhhhh, it's just me." He whispered, as he pushed me up against the house, one arm on either side of me, caging me in.

"Damn it Christian, you scared me."

"Your vocabulary is expanding" And it is. I wonder what has gotten into me, oh yea Christian has.

"I blame you." I say while he strokes his nose against mine inhaling deeply.

"How so?"

"You're rubbing off on me." He tenses briefly and brings his knee to sit right in between the apex of my thighs, lifting me up slightly.

"I better be the only one who is, Anastasia." Damn it, he is making me wet.

"Only you." And I lift my head to kiss him.

"I don't like it." He says. What doesn't he like? The kiss?

"What?"

"This excuse of clothing you have on." Oh that.

"I thought you would..."

"I will rephrase that, I don't like these pricks seeing you like this."

"Babe, please it's only you."

"Jared is out there…and Derek and lets not forget Ethan loves Ana Kavanaugh."

"Christian, Jared is a friend, Derek is into Mia and Ethan is like a brother…there is nothing to worry about."

"And all of fucking Elliot's friends… I saw their jaws drop Ana."

"I came with Kate and Jess, they are beautiful." And they are, I look like a rag doll when it comes to them.

"Not as beautiful as you… Just, be careful baby…. You sore?" Whoa. Change of direction.

"A little, nothing intolerable."

"Good, reminds you were I have been, only I." He kisses me fiercely and then lets go. He leans in and whispers

"Oh and Ana…. I know you want me, I can smell you." He turns and leaves… damn him. He is right. I want him so bad.

Jess, Kate and I all have on matching bikinis, mine is black, Jess's is gold and Kate's is white. I swear I feel like we're the three musketeers right now. I feel something between the sun and I, and I look up to see Jared.

"Hey Jared, having fun?" I smile at him. Christian thinks Jared wants me, but we're just friends.

"Yea, I am. I just wanted to say Happy belated Ana, and that you look great."

"Thanks Jared. Have fun, who knows, maybe even pick up a date." I close my eyes again as he chuckles and leaves.

"He wants your panties Ana"

"Great Jess now you sound like Chr….. uhhh now you sound like a broken record."

"I call bullshit, Who does Jess sound like?" Kate brings down her sunglasses and looks at me.

"He sounds like Christian." MIAAAAAAA What the hell? I shoot her a look, while Jess and Kate glare at me. Darn Mia and her mouth.

"Well it's true, Christian thinks everyone wants Ana's panties." Oh my gosh Mia… shut up.

"He is just looking out for me, you know our families are close." I try to save the situation.

"Uh-huh, Ana, it's Christian okay… don't forget that." Kate says pushes her sunglasses up and lies back down. Jess gives me knowing look and I can see her expression that she is going drop it for now, but pick it back up later. Damn Mia.

"What's wrong with my brother? Mia exclaims over to Kate.

"Nothings wrong, he's just the biggest man whore at Seattle Prep and don't think I haven't noticed him staring at Ana." Kate responds.

"What's not to stare at Kate? Ana is fucking hot, if I were a guy I'd be staring at her too. You never know, Maybe Ana's the one for him." Mia says in an amused tone.

"Yeah, and so was Amber, Leila, Meghan, Lisa and Bethany. Not to mention the seniors from last year. "

Great, I didn't really want to hear this… I don't want to know who he has been with. DAMN IT! Meghan too? But she has been so sweet to me.

"So what Kate, shall I name off your list?" Mia now sounds pissed.

"Why don't we all get in the pool?" Jess says trying to avoid the argument. Damn it. The men are in the pool, there is no way for Christian to keep his cool if I am in there with them. If this is the way Kate is going to react with Christian and I's relationship I am glad we are keeping it to ourselves. I don't need her putting this crap in my head.

"No, let's tan a little while longer, that pool is probably filled with pee by now." And we all laugh at Mia's comment. Thankfully crisis averted.

I watch as the men get out of the pool and dry themselves off. Damn Christian, he is so fucking hot. I am glad for the sunglasses that prevents everyone from seeing me eye fucking him senseless right now. He looks over my way and I blush. Why are you blushing it's not like knows… but then he smirks, how the hell did he know….? My moment of embarrassment quickly fades as I see Amber make her way to him. She puts a hand on his forearm and he gently backs away. He shakes his head no and walks away. What was that? Did Amber just try to have sex with him? At my party … Stop Ana, she doesn't know about you guys. UGH this is driving me crazy.

"Well, I want to go get a drink. Coming?" Kate asks… Mia and Jess get up to join her, while I want to enjoy the sun a little while longer.. the summer is ending and I want to soak up all the natural vitamin D I can get. I close my eyes and drift off.

"Wake up, baby." I hear Christian in my ear. My eyes snap open and I look around. Christian is on the lounge seat and Mia, Jess and Kate are talking with the guys, everyone else seems to be oblivious to us, so I turn around and risk a quick peck on his lips. I have missed those lips. He smiles, so I only hope he misses mine as well.

"Here, drink this. You haven't drank anything all day." Always the observer. To be honest I wasn't sure what was safe to drink. I saw Elliot spiking just about everything earlier today.

"Is it spiked?" I ask as my lips roam the outside of the mason jar filled with fruit and a pink liquid. Christian smiles

"No, baby. I went into the kitchen and made this for you myself." And that is why I love him. STOP. You can't say that. It hasn't even been a week. You'll scare him away. I take a sip and moan at the taste. It's good. I lick my lips and Christian closes his eyes and breathes in.

"You can't do that, Ana." He says strangled.

"Do what?" I ask confused.

"Make those noises and lick your lips. It does things to me." Oh, I blush and bite my bottom lip. He groans and rubs his hands over his face.

"Or that, Ana." Then what am I supposed to do?

"What am I supposed to do then? I took a sip and it was good. I love Sparkling anything and raspberry lemonade is not the exception." I say amused.

"Just try not to do that when I can't take you and fuck you into tomorrow." He kisses my cheek and leaves.

I want to yell at him that he can say stuff like that if he isn't going to follow through, but I am so damn hot and wet right now I can't find my voice."

* * *

CPOV

"Okay Chris… lay it for us, who are the chicks?" Elliot asks.

"The one in red is Amber, the one in red and white stripes is Meghan, the one in gold is Jess, she is off limits, Brandon's girl, Kate is in white, Alyssa is in the pink one…. " I name off the girls I know for Elliot and the guys skipping over Ana… she is off limits.

"What about the one in the black?" Jose, Elliots friend asks… DAMN IT. Just as I am about to tell him to back the fuck off, Ethan answers for me…

"She's hot, huh? That's Ana… Kate's best friend. She is hard to get at though." I want to knock him on his fucking ass. Ana hot? Of fucking course. Is that any of his business, of course fucking not. And soooo he has tried to get at her. Great. Just what I fucking need. I can't say I blame him though. But she is mine. Elliot gently nudges me and mouths 'cool it'. Am I that fucking obvious?

The sun has settled and the girls are dancing. And as the custom of her, Ana has me in a trance with her hips. The way she is moving against Kate to Terrance Cole's Rude has my dick at attention and my eyes roaming her body from head to toe and then up again. We catch each others eye sight and fire works explode. I want her… on me, I want her to grind herself like that on me. Only against me. I know she wants to as well. She licks and then bites her lip, never once breaking eye contact. We're eye fucking each other and just knowing that later on tonight I will be fucking her has, me so high. I have never felt this for anyone.

"You're not that discrete." Meghan says. How long has she been standing here? Ana looks in between us and turns back to Kate. Great… does she know Meghan and I fucked? DAMN IT. And what the fuck does she want? We haven't spoken in months.

"What are you talking about Meghan?" I say irritated, now that she fucked up the moment I was sharing with Ana.

"About Ana."

"Care to explain?"

"Everyone knows, that you like her. You've been watching her all day. And when Jared went over to her you tensed up and I thought you were going to jump out of the pool and kill him." She says amused. And continues…

"And it's not just a quickie, is it Christian?… She's more. " Is she asking me this or stating a fact?

"Meghan, why are you telling me this?" I ask, I know she's right. But coming from her...

"Because I like Ana, and I think you guys would make a great couple and I don't want you to fuck it up." UHHH Okay. Is she drunk?

"This coming from you?" I ask … I mean, I knew she wasn't crazy … but she is talking about Ana and I like if were nothing. I mean I fucked this girl.

"What do you mean Grey?" She huffs.

"Well, after you and I … uhhhhh …. " Shit why is this hard to get out?

"After we fucked?"

"Uhhh yea, after we slept together."

"Call what it is Christian, we fucked, we had a quickie, we did the deed… we needed a release and got it. There was nothing emotional about it and there was definitely no sleeping to it. I am not psycho to think it was more than that. You got what you needed and so did I. What's the problem? "

Finally one of these girls has some fucking sense.

"Thanks Meghan, I'll keep what you said in mind."

"Another word of advice, don't try to keep it a secret too long, us girls don't like that shit." She says and walks off. Psshhh, I smirk inwardly. Ana and I have an understanding and it's working for both of us right now. I feel my phone buzz and pull it out;

 **For real Christian? Do you have to pull this off right now? After last night? You couldn't wait a day or two?**

 **Baby, what are you talking about?**

 **You know what Christian. And don't baby me.**

Shit, Ana is mad. About what though? I haven't done anything. I pushed away Amber, Leila is not even here and Meghan and I were just talking. Shit… she knows that Meghan and I fucked and she is getting the wrong idea. I am about to pull her to the side when the DJ announces that there has been a song dedicated to Ana, my Ana. Who the fuck is dedicating songs to her… the only one who should be doing it hasn't done it yet. ME. The song starts to play and I fucking tense… it's either Jared, or Derek. My money is on Jared … No one else would know to put that shit on. Elliot hasn't even met Ana officially to be pulling my balls like this ….FUCKING PRICKS. Mario Vazquez and his song Gallery for Ana… I listen to each fucking word and have a little monologue of my own.

God broke the mold,

When he made this one I know

She's breathtaking but so much more

She walks in the room, your lungs close

Making you never want to breathe again

Her boyfriend has got so much dough

So much ice his neck and wrist froze

Is he faithful to her? Hell no

But she chose to be with him, shorty

Tell me is the money worth your soul?

Tell me what's the reason that you hold on

When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?

And girl you're just way too fine

Gotta be treated as one of a kind

Girl use your mind

Don't be just another dime

Because

I can't take

Seeing you with him

'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,

In his gallery

Just not fair

And it's tearing me apart

You're just another priceless work of art

In his gallery

She's so confused

She knows she deserves more

Someone who will love and adore

But his money's hard to ignore

She really doesn't know what to do

Girl it's just a matter of time

Before he finds another more fine

After he's done dulling your shine

You're out the door and he's through with you

Tell me is the money worth your soul?

Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,

When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?

And girl you're just way too fine

Gotta be treated as one of a kind

Girl use your mind

Don't be just another dime

I can't take

Seeing you with him

'Cause I know exactly what you'll be

In his gallery

Just not fair

And it's tearing me apart

You're just another priceless work of art

In his gallery

You're a masterpiece

I know that he

Can't appreciate your beauty

Don't let him cheapen you

He don't see you like i do

Beautiful not just for show

Time that someone let you know

I can't take

Seeing you with him

'Cause I know exactly what you'll be

In his gallery

Just not fair

And it's tearing me apart

You're just another priceless work of art

I can't take

Seeing you with him

'Cause I know exactly what you'll be

In his gallery

Just not fair

And it's tearing me apart

You're just another priceless work of art

In his gallery

In his gallery

THE SONG FUCKING ENDS AND I AM ROOTED TO MY SPOT. FUCKING LIVID. HEADS WILL FUCKING ROLL.

WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. THIS. SHIT?

I know, she fucking makes it hard to breathe by her beauty when she's around and I know she deserves to have someone love and adore her. I adore her, the love will come when it comes. Who the fuck does this prick think he is? Of course I am faithful to her… He wants to take stabs at me, do it. But don't put her on the spot light like that. What the fuck is his problem? He wants to play these petty games, well let's play, you fucking prick.

I walk straight up to where a group has surrounded Ana and listen in to what's going.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME AND YOU'VE HUMILIATED ME." That's Ana…

"Look, someone just said that you were into some guy that has money, and that he was cheating on you … I didn't know, it was just a song… I wanted to let you know that you're better than that. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Come on let's..." And that was Jose Rodriguez… Elliot's fucking friend that he just had to have here. Who the fuck does he think he is?

I hear Ana scream and a loud cracking noise. When I finally get to where they are. Jose Rodriguez is holding his now bloody nose. Jared has his fists clenched at his side, Brandon is between them, Derek is holding Mia, Kate and Jessica are to the side of Elliot who has Ana in his arms. What the fuck is this shit?

"Elliot…." I say through clenched teeth. Why is she in his arms?

"Bro, look, cool down…" He knows I am pissed. He knows how fucking pissed I can get. He knows the signs. He lets her go and she looks at me not sure, if she should come to me or stay away. I need her by my side to calm me down. I slightly nod once and she rushes into my embrace. This is where she belongs. What happened?

"Anyone, care to explain what the fuck is going on?"

"Well…" Jose says through his bloody nose.

"This little cock tease…. " Before he can get another word out Jared slams his right fist into Jose's face… I pull Ana behind me as Jose lunges at Jared, only to be pulled back by Elliot.

"Jose, calm the fuck down, you crossed the line man…" Elliot tells him. He crossed the line? By the looks of things he crossed the line with Ana. I turn to look at Ana…

"Ana, go back to the party." I say trying not to sound angry. She looks at me hesitantly. Why doesn't she just do what she is told? If things are the way I think they are… it's going to get fucking ugly and she doesn't need to be here.

"Jess, Kate, Mia… please take Ana back to the Party. Derek, Brandon please go with them… Elliot, Jared and I have to talk to Jose here." I say in a don't fuck with me tone. Mia pulls Ana from me and they start walking away, but not before I hear Kate start to scold Ana…

"What the fuck Steele? What was all that about… and you and Christian…"

"Please Kate, Can we talk about it later…" Ana answers, I turn to watch her until she is a good distance away. I look back toward Elliot, Jared and Jose.

"Explain, what the fuck just happened!" I say once again.

"You can tell him, or I will tell him, but if you decide to tell him one, stupid comment that leaves your fucking mouth and your jaw will meet my fist, again." Jared says not removing his eyes from Jose.

"Guys, calm down. He's drunk he didn't know what he was doing." Elliot defends … Jared turns to Elliot angrily and says;

"You fucking serious? Elliot, I don't give a fuck. Drunk or not drunk you don't treat a woman like that."

"She came after me…" Jose pipes in.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." I tell him as I turn to Jared.

"What happened Jared?" I am fucking angry, not at him, but because Jose disrespected Ana from what I am hearing.

"Ana, tracked me down demanding to know why I requested that song, which I didn't by the way. I told her I didn't and she didn't believe me…" I can't blame her I thought it was Jared too. He continues.

"Kate, Ana and I went to the DJ and he pointed out this asshole.." he spits towards Jose…

"Ana came running after him and started to demand why the fuck he would do that… he gave her some lame excuse that she was with some guy for money, we all know Ana is not like that, plus she doesn't even fucking need it. Anyway… Ana turned around to leave when this fucker grabbed her arm roughly and jerked her back to him and wouldn't let her go. Ana screamed and I lost it… pretty sure you can guess the rest." HE. TOUCHED. HER? ROUGHLY? I punch Jose so fucking hard he lands on the ground when I go to get on top of him Elliot pulls me away…

"Elliot, get the fuck off me." He doesn't relent.

"Come down Chris … He's drunk, he didn't mean it." I turn to him.

"Stop fucking defending him, he humiliated Ana, and jerked her around…"

"Bro, he's drunk.. "

"Do you want to join him on the ground Elliot? Because you're asking for it. Stop fucking with me."

"Chris, it's just a piece of ass…" And I punch him. I punched Elliot. My brother. He turns back to me and I wait for him to swing at me, I am ready for it. He knows I am a fighter and what he has coming to him.

"Jose can you please leave, you're not welcome here anymore." Wise choice Elliot. Wise choice. Jose gets up and just looks at Elliot.

"Do you need help, asshole?" I ask.

"I'll help take out the trash." Jared says, grabs Jose and takes him out the back.

"I took a punch for her, I hope she is serious Chris." Elliot says with his hands on his hip.

"You took a punch for being a dick Elliot…. but yea, I think we're getting to be serious."

"She's a small thing, pretty hot, especially in that little bikini…"

"Do you want another one? Because don't doubt for a fucking second, that I will punch you again." I tell him …

"Nah, I was just saying that she's a keeper. I understand why you're leaving the Grey's whorish ways." He chuckles. He pats my shoulder and I chuckle lightly. I am still too irritated and I need to be with Ana. Fuck, I need to be buried in Ana. RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW. I head back to find her.

"Mia, where's Ana?"

"She went home, said she had enough drama for the day."

"By herself? And wasn't she supposed to stay here?" I yell.

"Chill out, she lives next door. All the guest rooms are taken because Elliot's friends are drunk and she says I snore, I don't by the way."

"Damn it Mia, was she still in that fucking bikini?"

"Uhhh yea, that's what she wore."

FUCK, I look at my watch 11:30 and Ana is walking her ass home in a hot as fuck bikini, by herself. FUCKING SHIT. I run to catch up with her. I see her just as she is walking through her gate… she looks so fucking hot in that tiny bikini. I have been waiting for this all day. I run and put my arms around her picking her up bridal style and twirl her. She gasps slightly, but then realizes it's me and starts laughing.

"Took you long enough…" She says.

"Sorry had to deal with an asshole." And I did, she giggles again and says…

"It's fine, just do your job and take me upstairs." FUCK SHE'S WANTS IT.

"Yes, Ma'am." I kiss her passionately and run the rest of the way to her room.

* * *

APOV

"Kate, come with me. I am going to KILL Jared."

"Why?" She stops dancing and follows me.

"That fucking song? He thinks I am into Christian and has been telling me to be careful around him and to remember that I deserve more. And you if listened to the freaking song that was just dedicated to me you would understand."

"So you are into Christian? ….. Ana? What the hell?" Kate stops.

"Look, I will tell you later. Are you coming or not?"

"Fine…"

Freaking Jared, I should have listened to Christian he said he didn't like him. How dare he humiliate me like this… I don't care what he wanted. I thought he was a friend.

"JARED…" I yell as he is talking with Brandon and Jess

"What's up Ana?"

"That song Jared, what do you mean what's up? How could you do that to me?"

"I didn't do anything, I didn't request it." He defends wide eye.

"Ana, calm down let's go ask the DJ." Kate says…

Jared, Kate and I make our way over the DJ and he confirms that it wasn't Jared and points to a guy who is walking toward the house. I don't know who he is, but I run towards him now noticing I have a crowd following me.

"YOU!" I shout toward him, he smirks and says

"OH… that didn't take long, I see that you already found your way to me."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME AND YOU'VE HUMILIATED ME."

He chuckles how dare he chuckle. I see Elliot now standing by his side, what is Elliot going to defend him? It was his brother that was being targeted too…

"Look, someone just said that you were into some guy that has money, and that he was cheating on you … I didn't know, it was just a song… I wanted to let you know that you're better than that. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Come on let's…" He grabs me around the arm forcefully and pulls me into him and I scream, not because I am scared… at least I hope I am not, but because as soon as I was in his arms I was being yanked away and Jared's fist was flying front of me. I stumbled into Elliot's arms as I heard a crunch…. oh no, did Jared break Jose's nose?

"Elliot…." I look up to see Christian clearly unhappy that I am in Elliot's arms… or the situation playing out in front of him.

"Bro, look, cool down…" Elliot says, but Christian cuts him off with a glare. Elliot releases me and I want to rush to Christian, to be in his arms, but he looks pretty upset and I don't know what to do. He catched on and barely nods, but I see it and I cross the few steps between us quickly and he embraces me. My cheek to his chest and arms around his back waist. He puts, one arm around my shoulder and cups my head, his other arm rounds my waist and he crushes me into him. I feel safe here.

"Anyone, care to explain what the fuck is going on?" He says angrily.

"Well…" Jose says struggling through his bloody nose.

"This little cock tease…. " Jared's fist flies up once more and hits Jose again. If his nose wasn't broken before, it is broken now. Christian pushes me behind him protectively and Jose flies toward Jared, but Elliot pulls him back.

"Jose, calm the fuck down, you crossed the line man…" Elliot tells him, trying to calm the situation. Christian looks down at me and says

"Ana, go back to the party." He is trying to hold in his temper, and I feel bad because his temper only fuels my libido… I look up at him, not wanting to leave him. I think he senses is it because he turns to the group and continues…

"Jess, Kate, Mia… please take Ana back to the Party. Derek, Brandon please go with them… Elliot, Jared and I have to talk to Jose here." In his alpha male tone, dominating tone, or his make Ana's panties wet tone, whatever tone, but no one dares to question him.

Mia pulls me from him and we start back toward the poolside.

"What the fuck Steele? What was all that about… and you and Christian…" Kate asks, but I am not feeling up for it right now.

"Please Kate, Can we talk about it later…" Kate gives me a glare.

"Please, Kate… look short story, yes, I like him okay?" I say pleading, but keep walking.

"Anaaaaaaa, why Christian though? I know he's hot, but so is Jared, Mark, Brent, David… half the guys at Seattle Prep are hot." She says.

"Kate, I get it… but I didn't force it, it just happened."

"Does the bastard know?" She doesn't give up.

"A little more respect Kate, he's my brother.." Mia interjects.

"Yes. He is … and you know what he's like. Do you want that for Ana?"

"He likes her too, Kate" Mia spits back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP! I am not doing this right now, or ever. I will talk to you about it later Kate okay?" She stares at me for a second, and drops her glare and hugs me.

"Okay Steele, I love you and I just want the best for you." I hug her back and I know she has good intentions, but she doesn't know about everything Christian and I have talked about. I will explain it to her when I am ready. But right now I just want to go home and hopefully Christian will come over.

"Okay, it's late and I am going home. Kate are you staying?" Please say yes.

"Yes, I want to check out Elliot, plus Ethan is around here somewhere and he'll probably need me to drive him home!" She answers. Thank you!

"Ana, you were going to stay here." Mia is trying to ruin my plans

"Where? All the guest rooms are filled and I am not staying with you. You'll keep me up all night with your snoring." She does snore, not too bad, but I'll use any excuse. I need to be with Christian and I can't do that here. When my Dad comes back who knows when we'll get this chance again.

"I don't snore, but fine. I will see you tomorrow, Ana." She gets the point thankfully and gives me a hug.

I reach my gate and fill someone pick me up and swirl me around. Once I see it's Christian I calm down a bit and laugh. I love when he acts like this.

"Took you long enough…" It did, I need him so much.

"Sorry had to deal with an asshole." I giggle at his ease of a response.

"It's fine, just do your job and take me upstairs." I want him so bad. Especially after seeing him in charge like that. I am so wet for him.

"Yes, Ma'am." He kisses me and starts to run.

* * *

"Christian… more, please more." I pant… I know Christian his holding back on me, but I want more… deeper and harder.

"You're new at this, I don't want to hurt you baby." Ughhhh

"Let me get on top…." I will have to show him.

"Huh?"

"Me. On. Top. Now." I tell him full of determination.

"Okay, baby." He says breathless

He gets off me, and lays flat on the bed… he helps me on him, and when I feel him at my entrance, I slam down. HARD…. Okay, that wasn't a good idea, that hurt. I wait to adjust …

"Damn Ana, are you okay baby?" I don't answer him and just start to move, grinding down on him, as fast and hard as I can go. His hands settle on my waist lifting and dropping me as I go.

It feels good, so fucking good.

"Mmmmm Christian, this….. fuck." I moan as I feel my orgasm break through my body. I fall against his chest and he starts thrusting into me causing my orgasm to linger.

"Okay baby, …..you made your point…. I'll give you what you want, Ana." He says breathless.

He flips us so I am now flat against the bed again and he's on his knees grabbing my hips while thrusting into me… damn he was holding back on me, this feels amazing, so eriotic.

"Is this what you wanted baby?" He asks…

I try to answer, but can't … the pleasure I am feeling is too powerful. He slows his thrusts …

"ANSWER ME ANASTASIA….. Is this what you wanted?…" He almost comes to a full stop.. and I can't take it, I will myself to speak…

"Ye… Yes Christian…." I pant and his thrusts pick up once again.

"Then this is what you'll get." He says.

"Mmmmm Christian…." I moan as I feel him deep inside me, I feel another orgasm coming and I can't hold it off…

"Give it up for me Ana, come again, for me baby." And I do…

He continues his thrusts… until he finds his own release and loudly groans…

"FUCK ANA, that was so good baby."

I smile and relax against the bed, he falls on top of me and whispers in my ear…

"You're so beautiful when you come Ana, so fucking beautiful." I want to answer, but can't. I feel myself drifting off… I smile against his lips as he kisses me.

"Sleep beautiful, sleep." I feel the covers go over us, and he pulls me tight in his arms. This is where I want to be. Forever.

* * *

Monday at school

"We have to get started on this project tonight Christian... " I tell him as we walk out of first period.

Christian spent the night on Saturday, and Sunday we mostly spent the day in bed… not asleep. I am becoming addicted to him. The way he feels inside me, I can't get enough.

"We will." He says with a smirk. I know that smirk.

"Okay, I will see you at…" Before I can finish my sentence, he pulls behind the lockers and motions me to watch ahead.

Leila, Amber and Leslie are talking quietly. Leila hands Amber something and I don't even think Leslie saw that gesture. Amber smiles and Leila makes a two with her fingers. What are the doing? They break apart and Leslie and Amber walk away, while Leila stays at her locker. I turn to look at Christian and he has the same confused look as I do.

"What do you think that was about?" I ask him.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Ana…. maybe you should quit the cheer team." What? No. I love it.

"NO. I am not going to quit, that may have nothing to do with us. It wasn't our business anyway…"

"Amber pushes you too hard, and you always leave exhausted. I don't like it…"

"Christian, I am fine. I am planning on giving up the protein shakes the team makes and start making my own. Mine give me more, a lot more energy. Plus, if you can give me the recipe to your super green shake I will be fine." I smile up at him. He pushes me against the side of the locker and strokes a finger down my face.

"I got one better baby, I'll meet you outside practice everyday with one."

"Thank you, babe." I place a peck on his cheek and we turn to go our classes.

* * *

"Spill it Steele." Kate states. As soon as I sit down at our lunch table.

"Kate, not here." I say firmly.

"Where and when then? You dodged my calls all day yesterday." Not on purpose, I was busy, in bed, with Christian.

"How about this weekend?" Please, please.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from her?" Kate starts after Christian as soon as he and Mia sit down. What Kate told Christian to stay away from me? Why?

"Kate, stop." I beg.

"No Ana, Jess and I told him that you were off limits, that you weren't his type of girl, to stay away from you and look… Saturday's embrace showed more than just a friendly gesture."

"Whatever, the fuck.." Christian starts, but I interrupt him. He will only upset Kate more.

"Kate, I told you. We'll talk later. It's not like that between us, please just stop. Not here, not at school, but I will tell you." She nods and turns back to Christian…

"You hurt her Grey, and your fucking balls are mine. Got it."

"Fuck Y…"

"ENOUGH…." I yell, damn it. Didn't I say not here?

Kate and Mia start talking about homecoming that will be here in three weeks. Leslie and Amber have been working our asses off at practice about it. Wow, since going to school here I have began swearing a lot. I should probably stop that, but when I am with Christian it's like my mouth loses control, along with other things.

My dad comes home next Tuesday and I have missed him so much. He has called me everyday and scolded me once more about being safe with Christian. Insisting that I get on birth control, but if we're using condoms we should be okay right? Maybe I should talk to Christian about it.

I look over and see that Christian is still pissed off, no doubt over what Kate said. She doesn't know that I am okay with what we have. He hasn't disrespected me or even flirted around. He explained to me on Sunday what happened with Amber and Meghan and I believed him. He also asked me to never walk out of his sight with a bikini again… I didn't agree to that, It was hot when he asked, well more like demanded so I just let my body take over his. That got him off the subject.

I send him a text…

 **So, you on top tonight or me? ;) Xxx**

 **Neither. I want to take you from behind.**

I choke on my water and blush. After a minute, I start to think that it may be pretty hot. I am becoming a Nymph. I look up at him and he's smirking.

Oh yea, Christian? Tonight is going to be good. I think to myself, as I lick my bottom lip and bite down in anticipation.

* * *

 **So many things happen in high school. Going to private school was hard, well at least where I went. I changed around names and cities, to fit this fiction story. That doesn't mean that what is going on here doesn't happen in the real world. Private school or not. Leila and Amber are up to something. And yes, one reviewer has it right. Leslie is turning the blind eye, but why? And what happens when Ana wants 'more'? The weekend getaway, preparing for the homecoming game and possibly homecoming in the next chapter, although if I get carried away in my thoughts homecoming will be in Chapter 9.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I appreciate all of them. It let's me know what you guys are thinking and if you like where this is going. I haven't had a lot of rude ones and that is much appreciated. Keep them coming so I know you're still interested.**

 **I work at a school and classes have resumed! I will try to update at least once a week. I will not stop writing this story because I have the whole outline done and know how I want this to end. :) (of course it has HEA)**

 **Remember, high school is and can be a confusing time for people with their first loves! Don't hate on our couple too much.**

 **As always excuse grammar mistakes!**

* * *

APOV : Monday

"You missed three days of practice, Ana. What do you expect me to do?" Leslie tells me.

"Not let Amber force me to hold a an Arabesque stunt for five minutes, and not to mention making Alex hold me up that long either. It wasn't his fault." I finally decided to talk to Leslie after practice. Amber is asking ridiculous things of me.

"That wasn't done as punishment. She is trying to help you find balance."

"When will I ever be required to do that during a game?"

"Ana…."

"No Leslie, what the fuck is your problem, Ana is one of the best and we need her. But you're just letting Amber push her to her fucking limit." Mia steps in.

"Mia, Mia, Mia, I am sure Ana doesn't need your help." Amber smirks.

"Mia, it's fine. Amber… what is your problem?" I turn to Amber.

"My problem is that all of us had to be here for two hours everyday last week and you only came twice. And if I may add, it was a shit practice for you."

"I was not well, what did you want me to do? I wasn't even at school."

"Funny, Christian wasn't either."

"Is this about Christian or about me missing practice?" I think I finally caught on to the real problem.

"About you missing practice, Christian was just an observation. "

"Well perfect. Now that we have that cleared up, I will see you tomorrow." I grab my bag and start to head out.

"10 Miles, Ana." Amber yelled.

"You're kidding me right?" I didn't wait for her response and just walked out the door.

Once outside I find Christian and stop dead in my tracks. He is talking with Meghan. Christian is against his car and Meghan is saying something to him and he breaks out into fit of laughter. I will myself to not be upset over this. I told him he can't choose my friends and I won't choose his. But he has screwed her! The green eyed goddess roars. I make my way over to his car and they both stand up straight, little smiles on their faces but not laughing as much.

"Hey, Ana." He smiles. So now I am Ana, usually it's 'Hey beautiful' or 'Hey baby'.

"Hey." I try to say and smile back, hopefully my anger not showing through my teeth. I don't wait for him to open the car door and I let myself in. Right before the door closes, I hear him tell Meghan that he'll see her around. Yup, I am sure he will.

"What's wrong, baby?" He says as he pulls out and hands me a green smoothie. I don't even want it now.

"Nothing." I lie. Ana, stop… you have friends that are guys, and you laugh with them. I tell myself.

"Okay, then." He says clearly not believing me. I breathe in and let go…

"I am sorry, it's not you. Amber handed me my ass today and I am sure it will be like this the whole week." I say trying to push my bad mood on the cheer team.

"I am sorry. Amber is a bitch. Are you sure you don't want to quit?" He asks.

"No, she is right for being upset and trying to push a little harder. I did miss three practices. I just don't agree with how she's doing it. But I really don't want to talk about that right now, let's talk about this History project we have to complete by Friday and have yet to start…."

* * *

APOV: Friday

This week has been horrible, I am beyond exhausted! Practice has been treacherous and two horny teenagers trying to finish an assignment, alone in a house is not a good idea. Mmm, Mmm, Mmmm. The memories of Christian on my body. We have been having sex everyday, multiple times a day, and I love every second of it. I can't get enough of him. He sure does know how to please me, it's like he knows what my body craves. Yesterday he made me come so hard…

"Damn, Ana it's so fucking deep this way." He says as we repeat Monday nights performance.

"I know, I can feel it too." I am on my hands and knees on my bed and he's gripping my hips thrusting into me from behind.

"Faster, Christian." I beg, and he begins to thrust faster and harder.

"You like it hard, Ana?" He asks huskily.

"Yes…." Is all I can choke out.

He starts to slow down and I groan in displeasure. Why does he do that?

Still inside me, he grabs my neck and lifts me so my body is against his, my head on his shoulder. One hand is on my nipple rolling in between his fingers, while the other has found it's way to my clitoris and is gently rubbing circles.

"Ahhhhhh, mmmmmmm…." I can't stop the moans coming from my mouth. That only fuels him more, because his thrusts become harder and faster, he starts to suck on the hollow of my neck and his finger on my clitoris starts moving at a faster pace…

"Feel it baby, feel what I do to you…." He says breathless…

"Christian…. ahhh, mmmm"

"I know you're going to come, baby. I feel your pussy clenching my cock so damn fucking tight, Ana." I explode. Something about that dirty mouth.

"That's right baby, come for me. Let me have it." His thrusts continue for a few more times and I feel his hand tighten on my body. I know he has found his release…

"Breathe, baby. Just breathe." He whispers right before I drift off.

"Steele are you ready?" Kate yells, breaking my daydream about last night's activities.

"Yea, give me a second I have to change." Mia, Kate, Jess and I have decided to ride together to Brandon's place at the beach. I promised them a conversation about Christian and I, and I much rather do it before we get there. Christian, Elliot, Brandon and Derek left at lunch time to get things ready so they are already there. Elliot came back up last night and I wonder if it has something to do with Kate? Leslie and Mike weren't able to make it and I can't say that displeases me. Something is up with Leslie and I'd rather not have her around if it can be avoided.

I decided to wear a black bikini, shorts, an oversize sweater and aviator sunglasses. I grab my bags and head downstairs to meet the girls, who are all waiting for me. Lovely, I think. This two hour drive is going to be fun.

* * *

"I just don't understand, Ana." Kate looks over to me. Kate is driving, I am in the front passenger seat, Jess and Mia are the back. Luckily Jess and Mia have dozed off and I only have to deal with Kate for now. We have been on the road for about an hour and I still have another hour left of this torture.

"You don't need to understand, Kate. It was my decision, he didn't pressure me into this." I repeat to her.

"But what does that make you guys?" UGHHHHHH JUST DROP IT KATE.

"I don't know, we are just seeing where this leads. I mean, I hope it's not just sex. But if it were, it was my choice. I wanted to. I wanted him." I close my eyes.

"Ana, I just want you to be happy, but he is not known for being in a relationship. I don't want to see you hurt." She says almost apologetically. Does she really think that? Is she right? Can Christian hurt me?

"What if I said that it was just sex, and I am okay with it? He can't hurt me if I know what it is." I tell her and myself at this point. I am in love with him and I don't know if he feels the same, but I won't let that come between us right now. I am going to give it a few weeks, before I ask him to talk about 'us'. I am okay with where we are. I don't think we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and I don't think we are friends with benefits either. At least, I hope not. I wonder how many girls have been in that cabin… DON'T GO THERE, Ana.

"But are you okay with it? I don't think you are, and I don't like it, Ana. I told him not to pull this shit." Kate says and shakes her head.

"You don't have to like it, I have to like it and I do. And yes, for the billionth time, I am okay with it. What about you and Elliot, Kate? You can't say anything about Christian and I without thinking about you and Elliot." I cock an eyebrow toward her.

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"Because you're sweet, and innocent and your first deserves to be someone who cares and loves you, not some fucking idiot who just wants to fuck and duck you. I have been around, am I proud of it? No? But what's another added to the list…" She winks. And I laugh. I love Kate, I really do, but she has to understand that I can't do what she wants. I have to do what I want. And if it is to have countless hours of sex with Christian and not be official with him then it is MY choice.

"I don't want to be sweet and I wouldn't say I am innocent anymore and I am pretty sure 'deserves' should be 'deserved' and we're in high school Kate! He doesn't have to love me. And it wasn't a fuck and duck."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT STEELE! You had sex with him? With Christian? You gave him your virginity…? Was it good? Was he gentle? Did you come?" She says and I try to contain my giggle.

"Yes... to all of it." I say, my giggling coming through.

"How many times did you come?" She is now smiling..

"Which time?" I ask.

"You've fucked him more than once? Ana, you're an undercover slut." And that sends us both into a fit of laughter.

"Kate don't say anything to anyone, just leave it alone." PLEASE

"Okay, but if he fucking hurts you, I am chopping off his dick." And I laugh some more, mostly because I know she will.

* * *

 **I saw you girls pull up, meet me on the beach, east of the pier.**

I look around to see how I am going to escape this group without them interrogating me.

"Just go find him, I'll distract them." Mia says as she walks by. Mia knows, I know she does. I smile and head off to find him.

I see him standing on the beach admiring the view. The sun is setting and I guess we have about an hour left of daylight. We're going out to dinner tonight and tomorrow we're going out on the boat and having a mini bonfire. I hate that the summer is ending. As if he feels my presence he turns around and catches me as I leap into his arms.

"Hey, baby." He says in my ear.

"Hey yourself… what are you doing out here alone?"

"I was waiting here for you. I thought we could catch the sunset before heading to dinner." He responds as he eases me onto my feet.

"I like that idea…" And I press a kiss to his lips.

"But first…." He picks me up and runs into the water, drenching us both.

"Christian! I can't believe you did that. Now I am all wet." I pout.

"I like you wet, baby." He says as he kisses down my neck.

"But let's go sit before the sharks come out to play." He says with his panty dropping smile and wink. Guaranteeing that I am now wet for him.

We sit together in the sand and watch how the sun goes down. This whole time he has been touching me one way or another. Kissing me, his arm on my shoulder, hands interlaced. I can't get enough of him. His touch, his hands, his mouth… Is this what it will always be like?

"Come on, baby, let's go get ready for dinner." He pulls me up and we walk back hand in hand to the property.

* * *

"Damn it, Ana. What the fuck?" Christian asks quietly, as we're heading out.

"What is it?" I ask nervously. Whats wrong?

"This fucking dress… where is the rest of it?" He asks now angry. What is the problem? It's not showing anything.

"Christian, it's a dress. Drop it." I proceed to head out. Not even my dad tells me what to wear. I am dressing up for dinner. Even though I find his possessiveness hot, I am not changing.

"As you wish, Anastasia."

We split up and head into separate cars. Kate, Elliot, Christian and I will be in Elliot's car and the rest are going with Brandon. This is just what I need. To put Kate and Christian in a confined space together for a 20 minute drive. The guys sit up front and Kate and I sit in the back. The tension is thick… the problem with that, I can't tell if it's the tension from Kate or the sexual tension that is radiating off me. I need him so bad…

"So Grey, what the fuck did you not understand?" Kate asks Christian, of course. Not one day can we have peace.

"The same part you're struggling with…listening. Didn't I tell you that it wasn't your fucking business, Katherine." Christian turns to glare at her.

"Well, my best friend is my business, so I suggest you calm the fuck down if you don't want me to feed your dick to you... now, why Ana?"

"Kate, please just drop it. You promised." I plead

"No, Ana. She wants to fucking talk about it, well let's talk." Christian says, and continues.

"Katherine, it is none of your fucking business. You don't see me asking you 'Why Elliot?' or wait here is better one, 'Why Roger?' how about we do one better 'Why Roger's brother?' the list …"

"Christian, shut the fuck up man. She is looking out for her girl. Stop being a dick…" Elliot tells Christian.

"Can we just drop this? Please? Look, no one is forcing me to do anything, I chose this. It was my choice, just as it is my choice to end this conversation NOW." I say frustrated. Damn, why does she think she could do this.

And what was that with Christian throwing her sex life at her, can I blame him? He is trying to defend us. But what is 'us'? Thankfully the rest of the drive is quiet, which also means I am lost in my thoughts. I did agree to a sexual relationship with Christian. I said we could see where it leads, and lead right into my panties. Now, here I sit in love, with someone who doesn't love me. How did I get myself into this? What am I doing? I should end this with Christian before I fall deeper for him… Damn it Steele, what is deeper than love? I stroke my finger across the infiniti necklace he gave me for my birthday. Deeper than love is forever…

I am pulled from my thoughts when I feel the door open. We arrived at Palisade. Christian offers me his hand and I take it. I feel so warm with his touch. I am setting myself up for heartbreak, but decide to make the best of it until after dinner. We need to talk.

"Stay close to me, baby." He whispers sending chills all the way down my body.

We sit at a squared table with two chairs on all sides. Perfect, couples sit together, I think. The only official couple here is Brandon and Jess. I decide to sit first and allow whoever to sit next to me to be their choice. Of course, Christian sits to my left and rests his hand on my knee, twirling circles with his thumb. Damn him I think…

"We'll have the Warm Crab and Lobster Dip and the Palisade's Ocean Tower, to start and for dinner..." Brandon tells the waiter

"What are you eating, Ana?" Christian asks when the waiter approaches him.

"Escarole Caesar Salad."

"And?" He scowls.

"And?" I ask confused? Why can't I just want salad?

"Fine." He finally relents, didn't we talk about this?

"I'll have the Herb Marinated Applewood Grilled Hanger Steak with a side order of the Colossal Prawns, she'll have the Escarole Caesar Salad and 2 cranberry sparkling waters, please." He tells the waiter and hands him the menus.

"So little bro' you're still coming out to L.A. Thursday, for our first game?" Elliot asks him. Christian is going to L.A.?

"You know I am. Wouldn't miss it." Well that answers my question. Why didn't he tell me?

"You know, El…" Elliot starts

"STOP. Elliot…" Christian warns …

"What? I am just stating a fact… You know she's.."

"ENOUGH…" Christian practically shouts. What did Elliot want to say? I know Christian is pist off because his grip on my knee has tightened, but I am becoming a little upset myself. He is going to L.A. and didn't tell me, there is someone out there, 'she', that he doesn't want anyone to know about and he is still going …

"What's wrong, Christian?" Kate starts, just as the waiter arrives with our drinks. Perfect timing, I think.

Christian is going to L.A. where most likely there is a girl there that he has been intimate with. Great…. I am so pissed, at myself, at him, at Elliot. Why would Elliot bring this up, now? In front of me? I try to push Christian's hand off my knee, however his grip just tightens more. So I just cross my legs. MISTAKE…. this dress is really short, damn it. As I lift my leg to cross it over my knee, my dress rides up…one more inch and I will be exposing my silk thong. Christian notices is too and places his arm across my legs and rests his hand on the outside of my right thigh, as if he were trying to shield me. I blush and I can see that his jaw is clenched. Why is that so hot?

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress, baby." Christian whispers while everyone is discussing homecoming. Who said things had to end tonight? I need to enjoy this while I can, right? I have never felt the things he has made me feel.

"Why is that?"

"One because it will mean that fucker over there with his wife will get the fucking hint that you're mine…" He tilts his chin and sure enough there is some creepy guy staring our way.

"Two, because I need to fuck your brains out." I moan inwardly with anticipation.

* * *

Once we arrive back at the cabin Christian let's Mia and Derek know that we are going for a walk. Brandon, Jess, Kate and Elliot have already 'retired' for the night. We head outside and he grabs me close into an embrace and kisses me passionately.

"Ana…" He mumbles against my lips.

"Mmmmm…." Is the only thing I can answer. His hand starts stroking my thigh and I can feel myself becoming needy… I want him.

"I want you, baby, so fucking bad…..seeing you in this fucking dress has me so fucking hard, I can't take it anymore." He says breathless

"I want you too…" And that is all it takes. I am pushed up against the cabin and he rips off my thong… fuck… that just fuels me more. He gets down on his knees and demands...

"Leg over my shoulder, Ana." He taps my left leg, I hesitate for a second.

"NOW." He is domineering, alright. I throw it over and try to find my balance but before I can, his mouth is on me, sucking, licking me.

"You're so fucking wet Ana, that is so fucking hot."

"Mmmmmmm, Chris…" Starts to escape my mouth.

"Open wider…." He pushes my other leg out. I feeling myself building. He is rubbing circles around my clitoris with his finger while his sinful tongue is going in and out of me…

"Fuck Ana, you taste so fucking good, so good, baby." He pants causing me to moan even louder.

"I can eat you all fucking day and night, would you like that, baby?"

"Ahhhhh…" I feel myself close. And he stops… what the..?

"ANSWER ME, ANASTASIA." I look down at him, clearly missing the question, with a confused look on my face.

"Would you like me to eat your pussy all the fucking time, do you like when eat this delicious, hot, tight pussy?"

"Yes…" and his mouth is back on me, his finger starts to pump in and out of me and I know I am not going to last. I can feel my orgasm coming, the tingling hot feeling in my pelvis. I throw my head back and start to moan loudly…

"Shhh, baby...quiet." Christian murmurs..He replaces his fingers with his mouth and rubs my clitoris eagerly and I detonate.

"Yea baby, let it go, come in my mouth."

Before my orgasm is completely through, he stands and slams into me, my leg still on his shoulder. I am glad I am flexible. When did he unzip?

"Fuck Ana, you're so fucking tight."

"Mmmmm Damn Christian…"

"Does this feel good baby? Tell me how it good it feels…"

"So good…"

"That's right, baby feel it, feel me…"

I know I am building again and he can feel it too, he starts pounding into me harder and harder. He lifts one hand over me and rests it against the cabin as to brace himself, while is other hand is tightening his grip on my hip.

"Let go, Ana. Your pussy is gripping my dick so fucking tight. I am going to come." He says against my neck.

I let go, lost in the sensation. After the few minutes it takes us to calm down, I start to take in my surroundings.

"Christian... " I say nervously as he is taking off the condom and starts to zip up.

"Yes?"

"We just had sex…. outside." I say shocked. Anyone could have been watching… how stupid can I be? I lose all fucking sense around Christian. Even my vocabulary goes out the door.

"Yes, we did." He replies with a grin…

"I can't believe we did that, I mean someone could have seen us Christian, do you have any idea about who could have been out here, what they could have seen, I mea…" I am cut off with his lips on mine.

"Calm down, Ana… no one saw. I would never let anyone see you like that. NOBODY. EVER." I choose not to argue about it, I will just have to pay attention next time. I do have to admit it was pretty hot.

* * *

CPOV

"Damn it Elliot, did you have to open your mouth about L.A. last night?" I ask him as we're loading the boat to go out into the water.

"What man? Don't tell me she has your dick on leash." He says with laughter.

"No, I just hadn't told her yet and then you bring her up in front of Ana… what the fuck was up with that?"

"Chris, man… You said it yourself you're not serious yet, you don't need her permission and fuck, you know you liked it."

"Fuck you Elliot, what I said was that we were getting serious, and no… I don't need her permission, but I should have been the one to tell her Lells, not you. And I was 15 fucking years old, what the fuck wasn't there to like? …. Look drop it, don't bring it up again."

"Whatever man, just remember the last time you were there… women were lining up to ride your dick. You're ready to give that up man?" He says as he walks off. Leave it to fucking Elliot to say that shit. I am happy with what I have with Ana. She is fucking amazing. The way she fucking feels. SHIT, down boy. I tell my dick, just at the mention of Ana and he is at attention.

I know I have to come up with something soon, I felt the way she was pushing me away after Elliot brought that shit up at dinner last night, but Ana didn't want to cause a scene so she let it slide. We're not a couple yet and I know that she feels more for me. Do I feel more for her? I do, but I don't know what it is. I know I want her with me and I feel like a fucking dick… she doesn't deserve for me to be hiding her away, although I made it pretty clear at the party last week that she was off limits. She deserves a boyfriend, but I have never been boyfriend material and I'm scared I am going to fuck this shit up and push her away for good. There is still the bitch squad out there, too. She hasn't said that she doesn't want to continue what we have … she hasn't even asked the famous 'what are we?' question, so that must mean she is happy. Before Elliot got here for the party last week I was ready to tell the whole fucking world she was mine. She gave me her virginity… I saw the blood, I felt her barrier snap. Speaking of which… I was asked to explain that to my dad that Sunday with Elliot… I chuckle and recall the conversation.

Flashback the Sunday after

My dad, Elliot and I are sat in his study and my dad has the bridge of his nose pinched. I figure we're in deep shit because of all the alcohol last night… but it's not like he didn't know. He knows what it's like when Mia plans a party, she wants a little something for everyone. Or maybe it's the cake, that ended up all over the yard, but I wasn't there for that… I was balls deep in Ana by that time. He sighs, opens his eyes and looks at me… so I am in trouble… why?

"Dad…" I start to say and he raises his hand for me to stop.

"Christian…. son…." He is trying to sound understanding, but I know he wants to rip my head off.

"Dad what's the problem?" Elliot asks.

"Well let's ask Christian that. Christian a virgin? Please tell me that's not true."

FUCK. He knows Ana is or was a virgin. How? Shit… I am not discussing this with him and fuck if I am discussing this with Elliot…

"I can assure you dad, Christian is no virgin…." Elliot grins and I glare at him. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.

"Not Christian… " Dad tries to explain.

"Stop. Dad, I am not discussing this with you or you." I say pointing to Elliot who now looks confused.

"Well someone better fill me in, because I have no idea what is going on." Elliot states.

"We have always talked about this as a family son, just tell me what the hell were you thinking? A virgin? If I would have known I wouldn't have given you the keys… "

"One dad, this subject is not being discussed, I will not subject her to that. Two, what the hell is that supposed to mean? Am I not good enough? And how do you even know?"

"Hold up a sec…. what are we not discussing? And how do you know what?" Elliot asks confused. But my dad ignores him and answers my question.

"The housekeeper in Port Angeles called me because she was concerned when she found blood on the sheets." Damn it… I told Ana I grabbed the fucking sheets … FUCK

"So I want to assume that Ana was a virgin over assuming that you were rough with her." Now, I am pissed that makes me fucking sick… he thinks I would be rough with her to the point of making her bleed. Am I fucking monster? No pun intended.

"HOLY FUCK BRO! Ana was a … holy shit, she's a virgin. No fucking way, that girl is way too hot to be a virgin. That is one hot piece of fucking ass…" Elliot goes on, but I stand up and grab him by his fucking collar, I can't stand that he thinks he can talk about her that way.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. ELLIOT. Does your jaw need a reminder? Wasn't last night good enough, do you need to fucking sport another bruise?" I ask while gripping on to him tight. How the fuck dare he…

"Calm down, Christian let your brother go…" My dad tries to calm me. I let him go and get the fuck out of there. Pissed at both.

End of Flashback

We are in the open water now, and I can't take my eyes off of Ana who is catching the sun with Kate, Mia and Jess. The way her plum colored bikini looks against her body, the way the sun shines off of her. How can she be that hot? Bikini, barefoot and with wavy hair. I watch as she takes a sip of the infused water I took her earlier. It's hot out here and I don't want her dehydrated. The way her lips mold around the straw… I give a silent thanks for my aviators so I don't look like some fucking creep with where my eyes have been glued for the last fucking hour.

My trance with her is broken when I feel the water splash against my neck. I turn and see Brandon and Eliot in water… they have balls … We are a good 30 miles from the coast and who know's what the fuck is lurking down here.

"Come on kids, it's time to play." Elliot yells. NO fucking way. Ana and I are not going in there, I think silently. I watch how Mia, Jess, and Kate jump in. Damn these people. To my satisfaction Ana is still at the railing laughing. She is so beautiful when she laughs…

"No Derek, please don't" Ana starts pleading and I turn to see Derek going for her. Who the fuck does he think he is? What the fuck does he think he is doing? I start to head toward her but before I make it, Derek scoops her up and jumps off with her… in his fucking arms… with only a fucking bikini on… I am going to rip his arms off, then his head, and then every single fucking limb he has. I close my eyes and will myself to calm down.

"Ana, are you okay?" I hear Kate as her.

"I am fine, I just want to get back on the boat…" She responds clearly not too happy.

She starts to swim toward the ladder when I realize these fucking idiots didn't even lower it. What if I was not on the boat? That causes me to chuckle… I quickly lower it for her and help her up.

"Hey beautiful, you okay?" I ask and wrap her in my arms.

"Yea, it freaks me out being so far out and in the open water though." She tries to giggle, but it is much too hesitant for my liking. I place one gentle to kiss on her forehead and close my eyes,

"I am going to rip him apart. Touching you like that. Come baby, let's get you a towel."

"Christian, it's fine. Leave it alone. He was just playing." She tells me concerned, she knows I meant every word about ripping him apart.

"He was playing with you, Ana. and I don't fucking like it."

"Please babe, not here, let's just enjoy the rest of our weekend. Please?" And how can I say no, to her?

"Anything for you, beautiful." And kiss her soft lips.

* * *

Wednesday after cheer practice.

APOV

"Well you look hot…" I tell Christian as he speeds out of the school parking lot. He has on a pair of black sweats pulled up to his knees and a red racer back T on. Showing off all of his muscles and damn if that doesn't make me wet. My dad came back yesterday so that means we haven't been at it since yesterday morning. I am a sex addict, so for me that's too long. He chuckles and changes gears causing him to flex… I need him.

"If you call sweaty, and tired, hot… well then your fucking burning baby." I giggle.

"You don't have to pick me up, Christian. I know you're tired after rowing practice."

"I am never tired for you, Ana. Homecoming Saturday, we are competing against Lakeside Upper at 7:30am, I'd like for you to be there… I know it's early, but…" He says shyly. He's going to my homecoming game the night before, there is no way I can't get my ass out to go and watch him.

"Of course I'll go." I say and smile. He grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles gently. That reminds me, he leaves for L.A. tomorrow and we haven't even talked about it. After I calmed down I completely forgot about it. He doesn't owe me an explanation, but I feel he should at least tell me.

"So… you're leaving for L.A. tomorrow…" I try to sound unaffected. He freezes.

"Fuck. I forgot to tell you about that. We have been going back and forth for games and it's my turn to go out there… I have been meaning to tell you. It just slipped my mind." He sounds nervous.

"It's fine, you don't need my permission or need to give me an explanation, I just wish you could have told me. We do ride together everyday… " He doesn't need to give me a reason, but I have this feeling that I do deserve one. I am after all the girl he has been hooking up with.

"Okay, baby. That being said… how about we find some place to go, I need to be inside you. NOW." I giggle because I need him inside me … NOW.

"I am sure we can sneak into your boat house." I murmur, his eyes darken and he presses the gas as he shifts gears once more causing me to laugh.

* * *

"We'll be in contact okay, baby?" Christian tells me as he drops me off at school Thursday. After here, he is heading to Sea-Tac.

"Christian, have fun. Don't worry about me." He leans in and brushes my hair off my shoulder and places gentle kisses against it his mouth heading north, behind my ear.

"Be good, baby." He whispers. I tense up, should I tell him to behave too? He notices and continues...

"Ana, I told you last night. I am devoted to you… I am just going to spend time with my brother." And 'her' I think. I have to brush that off. I am glad he is leaving, I need to think. I am not okay with this anymore. I want more… I could care less if Leila or Amber even if Leila AND Amber know. I am sure they already know we're hooking up, anyway. I want to call him my boyfriend, and I want to tell him I love him. I just don't want to scare him away.

"Have fun, babe." I give him a full kiss and step out of his car. Dreading the days until I can be in his arms again. Will I ever be?

* * *

 **I wish you were here, you would love it. Torrey Pines is amazing.**

Christian has been texting me nonstop since he arrived yesterday. At least he remembers me.

 **Maybe I'll take a trip down there.**

 **WE will take a trip down here baby. In the summer.**

So he's thinking long term. I can't talk to Jess, Kate or Mia about this...But I needed to talk to someone. I decided to call Rachel, she's a neutral party. I told her everything… from how it started to where we are now…

"Honey, you have to do what your heart tells you to do. If you feel that this isn't leading anywhere besides sex and you want more than that you have to tell him. If he doesn't want more, then end things. Don't feel pressured into sticking around just because of sex. You're so young and beautiful, you will have no trouble in that department."

"I know Rachel, but I don't want to have sex with anyone who isn't Christian. The guys are hot at my school and he is the only one that makes my mouth water… " I try to hide my giggle.

"There is still college… you will meet more guys. Just because you gave it up to him doesn't mean you have to be only with him for the rest of your life. Do you really think that?"

"Not exactly, I mean our first time, meaning my first time, I felt something in my heart flutter and I just knew or at least I thought I knew that he was it for me. He gave me a necklace with an infinity sign on it … what was I supposed to think? He sounded so sincere…"

"It doesn't mean he wasn't. You haven't even talked to him yet and your head is filled with doubts already."

"He is in L.A. where some girl he hooked up is and he didn't even tell me he was leaving until his brother brought it up. How can I not have doubts?"

"Ana, he's a guy. A 17 year old guy. He is not your husband, he is not your boyfriend… you can't hold him to that. Do you know he hooked up with her?"

"No."

"Then? I think you are just trying to find a way to put this on him. Admit it to yourself baby girl. Maybe you're scared that he doesn't want more and want to find a reason to break off whatever you guys have."

"Thanks Rachel, now you have given me more to think about!" I laugh.

* * *

Saturday AM

 **Good morning, baby. I miss you so much.**

 **Me too… what's the plan for today?**

 **Well, let's just say… I have already downed two shots of tequila.**

 **Be careful babe Xx**

 **Always. I can't wait to have you in my arms, Ana.**

 **I can't wait to be in them. Xx**

 **Be good, baby.**

I really need to talk to him about where we stand. But I love that he is always thinking about me.

* * *

Saturday Night

Christian hasn't texted me since this morning and my head is running wild with ideas.. did he lose his phone? Is he with her? Is he with someone else? I want to send him a text, but I don't want to bother him, he is supposed to be having fun...I just can't think straight.

The girls and I decided to head out to the movies and after Brandon suggested that we all meet up with him and the guys at Garage for a night of fun. All of the guys are there aside from Christian… I wonder if I should tell him I am here. Hell, he hasn't cared about me all day so I can do whatever the hell I want.

"Come on, Ana. One game.." Kate coaxes

"I don't know how to play Kate!" She wants Jared and I to play a game of pool against her and Mark.

"It's fine. I'll teach you, I won't let us lose" Jared says.

"Fine, but if we do lose, it will be all your fault." I smile at Jared.

We start playing and I am having a real good time. Jared is pretty hot… he is muscular, tall and built. He has green eyes and blonde hair… But, I am not attracted to him. He's touched me to help position my hand on the pool stick and there is no spark at all. Maybe it only works when there is a mutual feeling, I think. Like with… I push that thought out of my head FAST.

"You have to teach my to play, Jared." I tell him as we high five after our win.

"Rematch!" Mark Calls

"Well, let's start the lessons now." Jared tells me and we continue to play.

I finally decide to call it a night at 1:30am. Jared and I have beat Kate and Mark four out of five times and then we stayed a little longer to share a Puccini Pizza Pie. I jump into bed after washing my face and lay down to await my dream with my copper hair, grey eyed goddess.

* * *

I woke up this morning and grabbed my phone to see if he had texted me. He did…

 **I can't wait to fuck your tight pussy, baby.**

 **Just thinking about it makes me so fucking hard.**

 **And your mouth baby, the way your lips slide around my dick.**

 **Send me a picture, I need to fucking see you.**

 **NOW**

And seven missed calls, and 3 voice messages all from him.

Message #1 2:10am

"Baby, answer the phone, I need to hear you."

Message #2 2:48am

"Come on baby, please… wake up. For me, please."

Message #3 3:17 am

"Ana, why the fuck don't you answer the damn phone. This shit is pissing me the fuck off."

"Come on Christian, the girls are waiting….."

"Hold the fuck up, Elliot.."

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is Ana, but I don't like this shit."

I have to fight the urge to throw my phone against the wall. He was out with other girls, college girls. I clearly heard Elliot yelling at him in the background. Did he fuck them? Of course he did he was probably fucking them since this morning when he stopped texting you. And then he thinks about you at two in the morning...I am so stupid…

* * *

"Do you feel like dinner over at the Grey's tonight Ana?" My dad asks over breakfast.

"No, dad. I was actually hoping to get with Kate and Jess, to go shopping for a dress for homecoming. I'm sure we'll grab dinner while were out."

"Okay, well I'll be heading over there. Gretchen is making pot roast, and you know I am a sucker for pot roast." He is. I can't tell him I don't want to go because Christian will be there by then. His plane arrives at 5:30pm and I am not ready to see him. I am going to end it with him… and I want to be calm about it. I have to end it. We have to at least remain friends, for our parents sake. I promised my dad that what we had wouldn't interfere with that. There has to be no hard feelings, and right now… I have a lot of hard feelings. I just need a few hours to calm down.

* * *

After hours of dress shopping I finally found one that would work. Never again will I wait until last minute to buy a dress. Thankfully with Jess and Kate's help I found even the shoes to match. Jess is going with Brandon and I am pretty sure Mia is going with Derek. I would have loved to have gone with Christian, but I know that is not happening… I already miss him. The more I try not to think about him, the more I do. Can I really do this? I don't want to be just his 'fuck buddy' anymore. Clearly he didn't care this weekend, and Elliot did say that 'the girls' were waiting for him. That doesn't sound devoted to me. Why does this have to be so complicated? I don't even know if he has tried to contact me today, because I forgot my phone. Would it change your mind if he has?

"Let's go grab dinner with the guys." Jess's says.

"Where?" Kate responds as we're jumping into her car, my dress safely laid out in her trunk.

"Cactus Kirkland." She replies

"What? Cactus Kirkland? That's 30 minutes from here!" I complain.

"So, it's not even late, it's barely 4:15." Kate states.

"It's only Brandon and Jared. Mark had enough for one weekend and Christian is still in L.A." Jess says matter of factly.

Perfect, she just had to bring up Christian.

"So… speaking of Chr…"

"Kate, drop it. I am sick and tired of everyone filling my head with their opinions. I just need to think for myself. Let's just go eat." I says in a stop your nonsense tone.

* * *

"Did you have fun last night, Ana?" Jared asks me as we are finishing dinner.

"Yes, thanks Jared, we kicked ass." I laugh

"No fair, who knew Mark couldn't play." Kate pouts.

"I couldn't play either, Jared did all the work." I smile sheepishly.

"I didn't mind, but I can teach you a thing or two. We'll have to do it again sometime." Jared suggests.

"Of course! Sometime this week. We can get Mia and Derek to go too, and they can play the winning team." Kate leaves out Christian, I wonder if it was on purpose.

"We have practice. Jared has football and I have cheer." I say immediately.

"It's fine Ana, we can go one day after to relax. Perhaps Tuesday?" Jared answers.

I hope Jared isn't thinking this is leading somewhere, aside from friendship. He is a good guy, but I am not interested in him that way. Why not? Remember what Rachel said? 'Just because Christian was your first, doesn't mean he is your last' she didn't use those words, but the intent was there.

"Why not? Let's go again on Tuesday." I smile. But can't help the tingle of guilt I am feeling. I practically just said yes to go on a date, and I haven't talked to Christian yet.

After a few more hours of talking and goofing around, we decide to call it a night. Jared wouldn't let me pay for my meal and that adds to the guilt. He shouldn't pay for me. I let Christian, because well… it was Christian, it felt okay with him. With Jared it just feels like I am leading him on.

* * *

I finally make it home around 9:00 and see the foyer light on. My dad called Jess's phone earlier to let me know that he had to go into the city to review some new information on a case he was working on. He said he may stay at the firm's suite if it got too late. I stash my dress and shoes in the downstairs spare bedroom and head to my room. It's been such a long day, and all I want to do is have a bath and go to sleep. I don't even want to contemplate the whole Christian situation. I sigh at myself and open the my bedroom door…

"HOLY SHIT! …. CHRISTIAN!" I yell as my hand flies to my chest.

Christian is sat on the edge of my bed with his forearms and elbows resting on his thighs, twirling something between his hands. Although only the moonlight shines through my room, I can tell that he is very angry. I would like to blame it on him being hungover and tired from his trip, I highly doubt that is what this is.

"That language leaving your sweet little mouth, Anastasia?" He asks. He is angry… his tone screams it. It was very low, but full of anger. Making much worse. He never once looked up, he just stared at what was in his hands and I was frozen to my spot.

"What ar…." I started to say, but was interrupted.

"Did you have fun?" He asks. Have fun… with?

"Come again?"

"What didn't you understand?" I am not sure if he is asking himself or me that time. I decide to try to turn it around.

"I should be asking you that question. Did you have fun Christian?" I apply a special tone to the last part…

His eyes shoot to mine and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. We stayed with our eyes locked on each other for what seems like hours and I finally have to breakaway from his intense gaze. I just want to run to him, and kiss him, be in his arms… damn hormones. I run one hand through my hair grazing my scalp and let out a sigh. I look up at the ceiling and desperately try to find the words I need to say. Not finding anything suitable I decide just to rip the band aid off. I cross my arms over my chest and look at him once more. Deciding that I can't look at him and say what I need to say, I close my eyes.

"Christian, I …. I can't do this anymore." I tried to sound confident, but failed. How could I succeed if I am doing everything my heart is telling me NOT to do. But, I have to protect it.

He's quiet. Too quiet. It scares me how quiet he is. I know he is staring at me, I can feel it.

"Can't do what anymore?" He asks quietly…

I open my eyes and sure enough his eyes are on mine, burning a hole through me.

"This…" I motion between us and continue.

"I can't.. I just can't do this anymore, I can't do 'us' anymore." Do. Not. Cry. Do. Not. Shed. A. Tear.

"You know, that sounds like a bunch of bullshit right now, Ana. Now, I asked you if you had fucking fun this weekend, and you have yet to answer me."

He is now standing up and has his arms crossed, matching mine. My eyes narrow at him, what is his problem?… because I didn't answer his call for phone sex? Or send him a picture and 3 in the morning? I am the one that should be upset… He left me, he said he would call me, he said we would remain in contact. But what was he doing? Hanging out with a bunch of college girls.

"I don't think I have to answer that, Christian. You're the one who left for the weekend, you're the one who didn't call or text me the whole day yesterday, you're the one who was keeping the girls waiting. I am not going to answer my phone whenever you damn well please, because you got tired of the girl you were screwing Christian." I let out.

"What the fuck are you talking about Ana? I for one, wasn't out screwing around I was having a good time with my fucking brother."

"Cut the crap, I heard the message… and I quote Elliot 'Come on Christian, the girls are waiting'."

"You're fucking kidding me right now, right?... This is some fucking joke…."

"No…" I start, but once again, alpha Christian interrupts.

"The only fucking waiting that was done this weekend, was me waiting on you, Ana. Elliot pointed out that I am the one always texting you, calling you, going after you. Funny thing is, I never cared about that shit. He took my fucking phone away Saturday and gave it to one of his buddies to hold until I got a call or a text from the, and since were quoting 'special Ana'. I got so fucking pissed at him, not to mention the fact I was already drunk. I surely thought this won't take long, Ana will text or call soon… those fucking girls that were waiting like you heard were waiting to get into the fucking bathroom that I had barricaded myself in after I knocked the fucker out that had my phone. Yea, I was drunk. I probably shouldn't have texted you that, but it was the fucking truth, just thinking about you turns me the fuck on…I stared at your fucking picture for an hour Ana, a fucking hour." He says breathless… and chuckled at himself. I don't know if he is telling the truth… I want to believe him, why didn't I text him?

"I didn't want to bother you. My head was running wild with ideas… and I have been having mixed feelings about our current status… I don't know what to think anymore Christian… " I say.

"So, I continued to fucking wait… I got so fucking desperate that I booked an earlier flight… I have been here since 10 this fucking morning and in your fucking room since Ray left at 3. That's seven hours, Ana. I have been waiting for you for SEVEN. FUCKING. HOURS." He yells…

I am stunned, I don't know what to say. He takes a few steps closer to me and I can feel the anger radiating from his body. Within a few seconds he bends down and his lips crash against mine as one hand cups my head and the other wraps around my waist, pulling me close. For a second… and I do mean a second, I think about pushing him away. My body betrays me and I wrap my arms around his neck. He groans against my mouth and moves his hands to cup my knees and carries me bridal style to the bed. He pulls my tank and bra down and begins to lightly pinch my nipples…

"Ahhhhhh…." I moan, I am so wet.

"You like that, Ana?" He moves his mouth to my neck.

"Ye… Yes…" I pant.

He kneels between my legs, unties the bow on my shorts, pops the button and lowers them right off my body.

"You still smell so fucking good, Ana. So fucking good." He says, huskily. After running his nose over my lace thong. His mouth moves to my exposed nipples and he starts to suck, almost roughly, but it only adds to my wetness. His fingers pull the lace to the side and he runs them between my folds circling my clitoris…

"Mmmmmm…."

"Is this mine, Ana?" He asks… his movements becoming faster.

"Mmmmm, Yes."

"I don't like to fucking share…" He says angrily. Huh? My body is still squirming at his touch.

"You're so wet, Ana. So fucking wet…. was he able to get you this wet?" I freeze … what was that?

I put my hands on his shoulders and try push him off, I know physically I have no chance against him… but after a few seconds he gets it and moves off of me.

"What? Am I not good enough for you now, Ana? You can't possibly tell me that he can fuck you better than I can." What is he talking about? I get up and put my shorts back on feeling very exposed at the moment.

"Christian, what are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Is that the way you dressed for him?" He gestures to me. For who?

"For who, Christian I don't know what you're talking about…" What's going on?

"You don't know… hmmmmm, let me help your memory…. last night, you didn't answer me because you were with him, today… I waited for seven fucking hours, while you were out with him, looking hot as fuck if I made add."

"Who is him? What are you saying?"

"STOP LYING ANA!" He yells and I flinch. He grabs what ever he was playing with earlier and holds it up waving it around. I squint and see that it's my phone, what does my phone have to do with it? I stare at him confused.

"STOP PRETENDING ANA, I SAW THE FUCKING TEXT MESSAGES!" He yells louder than before and I take a step back.

"What text messages? I forgot my phone here." I ask…

"The ones from Jared, Ana." He says. I am sure I look confused because he slides my phone open and begins scrolling.

"He had a great fucking time with you last night, he hopes that you didn't get home too late…"

He continues to scroll …

"Oh, and the fucking ones that got me to pick up your phone in the first place…

'I hope dinner was great after such a long day'

'Can't wait 'til Tuesday night'

"Does that fucking ring a bell, Ana… tell me. DOES THAT FUCKING RING A BELL?"

He went through my phone? Funny, that doesn't piss me off. I have nothing to hide. What pisses me off is he could think that of me. That hurts. But you thought he did it to you, Ana… my subconscious sings… SHUT UP I tell her.

"What, Ana?... I feel like a fucking idiot. You know? ...I pushed away a girl that was practically grinding on my dick this weekend because all I could fucking think about was you, I turned down pussy for you, Ana. This whole fucking weekend… I was thinking about you… even when I was 10 shots deep, your face was stapled in my fucking brain…. the worse thing? I was over there, turning that shit down and you? You were grinding on fucking Jared's dick, you were fucking him. I knew there was something up. You just couldn't wait, could you? Three fucking days. I guess that was too long for you to wait for me, so why not enjoy yourself with Jared's dick? Why not fuck him and make him lose his fucking mind just like what you do to me… he's going to Rhode Island next month for a week, who's dick are you going to jump on next? Who the fuck are you going to drive crazy next, Ana? Surely you can't last a fucking week… Let me know who is the luc"

I slap him. Hard.

I even feel the stinging in my hand. I can't believe he just said that. I can't believe I allowed him to go on that long. I am not that girl. He knows that and he still accused me of fucking Jared, based on some text messages that he didn't give me a chance to explain. He just made me feel like trash.

"Get out, Christian." I say the tears running down my face.

He looks at me stunned, shocked, angered. I don't know. I don't care. I want him out.

"LEAVE." I say more forceful. He still doesn't move.

"I haven't slept with Jared or anyone, Christian. But you don't deserve to know that now. You said what you wanted to say and now, I want you to leave my house. Don't pick me up for school, don't wait for me after practice, don't call me, don't text me. Leave. Me. Alone. from now on." I say not daring to look at him.

"Ana, I…"

"No, Christian. You don't get to say anything else..." He starts to walk to the door and lingers at the threshold.

"GET OUT!" I finally yell.

He's gone.

* * *

 **Not a lot a lot of Leila, Amber, and Leslie… but I had to set up the big "L" word, that's coming up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was really debating about this one. I had so many requests for it though. There won't be a lot on the Pinterest page for it. Remember guys, it's high school. Mistakes are meant to happen!**

 **Yes, there will be an HEA, and no never cheating.**

 **Let me know about the lemons, I got messages asking for more 'racey lemon' scenes. There will be more racey lemon scenes once they hit college and life as adults.**

 **Answering some questions;**

 **Leila, Amber and Leslie are up to something. But each one of them will get what coming for them... sooner or later. :) The first one goes down within the next three chapters.**

 **Once the big "L" word comes out the chapters will be more fast paced and a lot loss thoughts. I don't want to bore you guys. I just wanted you guys to have an insight on how my characters think.**

 **Ana is a type of submissive so to say. She is attracted to Christian and the Alpha Male/ Dominant he is and likes for him to take charge. Through out high school she won't really say much about things and let's them slide. Her smart mouth will come out though, but it will only bring pleasure to them both in that domineering way. If this offends you, then please stop reading future chapters.**

 **As always, excuse any grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy Xx**

* * *

CPOV

Saturday AM in L.A.

"I will take that, thank you very much." Elliot says as he snatches my phone from me.

"Fuck you. Give it here, asshole."

"Nah, bro' this is mine today."

"What the fuck man, stop being a dick"

"Yo Kev' hold onto to this…" I watch how he tosses my phone to a buddy of his.

"If you don't want to get knocked the fuck out now Elliot, I suggest you give it back."

"Look, I get it… you're obsessed with Ana. I know why, she is hot as fuck, I mean who wouldn't be…"

"Do you want me to knock your fucking teeth out? Tell me, because I have done it once before… I'll do it again." Why does he always have to comment on Ana. Does he think I don't know how hot she is?

"What I am trying to say is that she has you pussy whipped little bro." He thinks I don't know that? She has me wrapped around that sweet little pussy since I saw her get out of that car.

"What the fuck do you know?" I counter, he doesn't need to know just how far I am.

"Have you noticed that you are always the one to initiate with her?" What? I motion for him to go on.

"I watched you two last weekend, and the weekend at her party. Not once did she approach you, not once did she initiate a conversation with you, not once did she try to come near you man…" What. The. Fuck. Is. This. Noise?

"At the pool party, you took her something to drink. You couldn't take your eyes off of her. Every time she moved, you moved slightly to get close to her… At Palisade, she sat down and you went and sat next to her. When we were on the boat, you were the one all over her. Was she drinking enough? Was it time to reapply her sunblock, was she cold because Derek dunked her?... Don't you see it man?"

I don't see where this is going. Ana would be all over me if it were just us, I know that. I am the one who told her to play it slow… that's what she is doing, she is trying to be cautious, right?

"I see the wheels turning in your brain, Chris… I am just worried that you care for her more than…"

"Shut the fuck up Elliot, you don't know her like I do."

"Apparently no one does. Was she really a virgin?"

"You like to rile me up, don't you? It's none of your fucking business Elliot…" I say seething. Ana's sex life is never up for discussion. EVER.

"Calm down… just think about this. Since you got here Thursday night, I've seen you checking your phone constantly as though you're waiting for someone to call or text. I know who that someone is… So let's do this, I'll tell Kev, that you can have your phone back as soon as we see Ana's name pop up. Okay?"

I throw another shot down, and just briefly nod. Why do I let Elliot fill my head with this shit? Of course Ana will text me.

"You know, she is here, right?"

"Ana?" I ask suddenly wide eyed and watch Elliot double over with laughter… did I miss something?

"You have it bad man, really fucking bad. Not Ana, of course she is not here… although, I did expect you to walk off the plane with her."

Then who the fuck is he talking about…. and then the light bulb turns on.

"Okay, I know who. Drop it, I am not here for her. I don't care about her." I honestly don't. What Elliot doesn't know is that I was always at her house, because I was 15 and fucking horny and she was 19 with a lot of experience. I couldn't give a shit about her. She was just the first girl I fucked. Only that. He thinks she was my first love, but she was just my first fuck. Ana's my first love. My only love. FUCK ME. Did I just think that? It's only been a few weeks. I don't love her. Care for her, but don't love her.

"You were over her house almost everyday, man. Come on…"

"Elliot, she means nothing, she meant nothing."

"Well compared to Ana, I can see that. But don't you want to have fun out here? It's already Saturday and you have yet to get laid. There is plenty of pussy here bro."

I know that, but the only pussy I even want to think about is Ana's. She is so fucking tight, she tastes so sweet so fucking good, and when she comes… fuck when she comes. She clenches around me so hard I think she is going to break my fucking dick. She turns this delicious shade of pink that makes me hard all over again. And fuck is she flexible. Fucking her outside of the cabin… shit… Her leg on my shoulder… fuck that was good. Why do I fucking torture myself? I am so fucking hard right now… thinking about the many ways I want to fuck Ana.

"I know bro'. I just haven't seen anything I like, I am going to take a quick shower before we head to the beach party." I haven't seen anything and I won't see anything I like… unless Ana shows up.

"Yea right you fucking pussy, you left your dick in Seattle." I can hear Elliot yell at me as I enter the house he shares with his roommates.

I go straight to the shower and turn the water on. COLD. I need to come down from this shit. I am going to have blue balls by Sunday. The cold water does nothing for my hard on so I have to take matters into my own hands, literally. I stroke the length of my cock, slowly thinking that it's Ana's touch. Her soft hands gripping me nice and slowly. She replaces her hands with her warm mouth and takes me all in… straight to the back without once gagging. She has no gag reflex, I am convinced.

"Yea, baby. Take it all. It's all yours, Ana"

"Hmmmmm…" She hums with my cock at her throat and the humming sensation sends me into a frenzy, causing me to grab her head and start fucking her mouth. In and out, in and out…

"Just like that, baby… just like that." I whisper.

She looks up and I see her blue eyes staring at me while my dick is going in and out of her mouth… I hit the back of her throat once more and she swallows. It never fucking fails. I start to come so fucking hard …

"Fuck, Ana." I almost yell.

I open my eyes and I find myself with my arm braced over the porcelain in the shower and my hand grasping my almost limp dick smeared in my come. Fuck, I can't believe just thinking about her made me come like that. I just had an intense orgasm to me jacking off while thinking of Ana's fucking mouth. Shit, Elliot doesn't even come close to how fucking whipped I am. I laugh at myself. Normally, I probably would have found someone to be fucking by now, I have been here two days; but now… my dick doesn't even register anything if Ana is not involved.

"Ana, Ana, Ana." My sweet Ana. I finish washing myself up, get ready and head out. Today is going to be long.

* * *

After lunch we head towards the beach and I briefly wonder why Ana hasn't called or texted. STOP Grey it's only been a few hours. A few hours too long in my opinion. I down another shot and try to enjoy myself.

"Here, try this. " Elliot hands me a tumbler filled with hazel liquid. I down it one shot and feel the fucking burn rip through me. I let out a cough as though it went down the wrong way and I struggle with my breathing.

"Fuck bro, you weren't supposed to down it, at least not yet… you were supposed to drink a little at a time."

"What the fuck is that shit?"

"Bourbon…"

"Whiskey? Lells what the fuck happened to Vodka and Tequila? Now you have to introduce me to Whiskey? That shit burns like a mother fucker." I say wanting to laugh.

"You'll get used to it… just remember, all Bourbon is whiskey, but not all whiskey is Bourbon."

"Just get me a chaser.."

"Have I thought you nothing Chris? You don't chase whiskey, you take it like a man... fuck." He laughs and pulls me over to his friends.

* * *

"For the billionth time...no, nothing. Just go and enjoy yourself…" Kev tells me. I have asked him throughout the whole day and now night, if Ana has contacted me.

'Come on baby, don't let me down. Text me, call me … do something.' I think. Is she not that into me? No, of course she is. I feel our static when we're together. What if she's hurt? Maybe she lost her phone… Where are you, baby?

The music is picking up and the atmosphere is heavy. It's around 9 and we're staying on the beach until midnight. I know I am fucking drunk. College girls are something else. The music is high, and they're having fun... really fun. Right about now I have seen it all. Bikinis, body shots, sex, girls with girls, girls with two guys, guys with two girls. I have had to push so much ass and titts away, people are thinking I'm gay. I had one girl literally grinding herself into me. She had a great ass, but I find myself not interested. I gently pushed her away, only to have her grind down harder. I had to walk away from that spot and let her continue by herself. Even drunk as fuck, only one girl holds my interest and she's back in Seattle.

"Please tell me you're not turning gay." Elliot tells me.

"You know I'm not." I stare back at him.

"You could have countless action tonight and the only thing you're doing is rejecting all these babes. Come on little bro, I have to see some of these girls on a daily basis... you're ruining my rep."

"Elliot, I could give a rats ass about your rep. I am drunk as fuck and seeing all these girls don't do shit to me. What does that tell you?"

He laughs.

"It tells me that you're obsessed.. or fucking stupid. Fuck, maybe you're in love." He says through his laughter.

Maybe he's right. Maybe I do love her. Can I? I fell so fucking hard for her anything is possible.

"Shit bro, what if I do love her? What do I do?" I ask suddenly feeling sober.

"Chill, it was a joke. You're not in love. You're just obsessed. She is the only one that made you work for it… what I don't get, is the fact that you worked for it, you had it and you still want it." He says, I wonder if he is talking to himself.

Of course I still fucking want it… who wouldn't. It's not just sex with her though. I want her laughter, her giggle, her intense eyes to stare back at me, her soft skin to shiver with my touch, her soft lips to kiss, her small waist to hold against me. Her unbelievable knowledge that let us turn in our project on time. I am guilty… she did most of it while I nuzzled in her neck. I just want her… just Ana.

"Actually Elliot, I am pretty sure that I love her…." I say looking him in the eye.

"You're shitting me, right?" He takes a drink and points his finger at me.

"You have known her how long? Love doesn't come that easy... bro. "

What if it does? What if this is that 'love at first sight' bullshit that you always read about or see in a fucking movie. What else can explain this? I want her with me… all the time. I want her in my arms… all the time. I think about her …. all the time. I want to marry her, have kids with her. She would look adorable round with child. MY child. FUCK ME, I AM SO FUCKING DRUNK. Sober my ass, there is no way I am thinking about kids at 17… I have to be fucking drunk, no way can I think about kids being sober.

"She hasn't contacted you … it's been fucking hours. It's almost midnight." He says pointing out the obvious. I can't help to feel the pain that causes. Why, baby? Why aren't you thinking about me?

"Christian… " FUCK. NO. NO. NO. FUCK SHIT… MOTHER FUCKER. NOT HER, NOT HER.

I close my eyes and pray that I am hallucinating. I turn to Elliot and he has the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Did he plan this? I will rip his fucking head off if he has. I turn to look at her. She's quite tall, perhaps 5'8 or 5'9 so I don't even have to look down so much to glare at her… she is just staring at me. What do I tell the girl I fucked for the better half of a year and showed me everything on how to please a woman? This feels wrong, I shouldn't be here.

"What?" Is the only thing I can manage. I don't even want to acknowledge her. We didn't leave things on bad terms… we just had different ideas. I thought we were just fucking, fuck I was 15. She thought something else. Once I realized that, I thanked her and proceeded to the next one. She came out to L.A. I think, or was it Santa Monica? What the fuck is the difference? I have seen her before at Elliot's parties, but we never hooked up again. But now, this feels so fucking wrong.

"You look good. You're hot. Not that you weren't before." She says with a wink.

"Thanks…" I start to walk away.

"Elliot says you've been doing good, real good.." She says and that stops me. What the fuck has Elliot been saying? Is he a fucking idiot?

"It's too bad, seeing you here, I thought maybe we could have a little fun."

"I am having fun, thanks though." I mutter, clearly not impressed.

"I thought maybe we could have some fun… together. I am dying to see what you can do now that you're older with more… experience."

"No thanks." I proceed to walk away. Damn, was she always like that? Even the way she carries herself screams slut.

We have all moved into the house and the atmosphere hasn't changed. Still the same music, same girls and same grinding. I can't get Ana out of my head… her image is glued permanently there and refuses to leave. I need her … bad. I moved on to drinking the heavy shit with hopes that the burn will help me relax and forget about Ana for the moment. It hasn't. It only makes it more painful. Who is she with? Why hasn't she called… What is she wearing? Fuck … I am hard again. She is driving me crazy. I am losing my fucking mind over her. She is beautiful and sexy. Her innocence just turns me the fuck on even more. She's mine. She has never been touched by anyone else, she has never been fucked by anyone else, no one has tasted her sweet juices that I have been coming addicted to. I could eat that delicious pussy forever and wouldn't complain. When she comes… fuck. I love when she comes in my mouth. I love having her on my face. BINGO that is what she needs to do... she needs to sit on my face so I can fuck her with my tongue. Oh baby, the things I am going to do to you.

At 2 am I can't take this shit anymore and go to find Kev and Elliot. I need my fucking phone. I need to hear her.

"Kev, I need my phone."

"No can do, she hasn't …" Bullshit, I interrupt him...

"I don't give a fuck. Give me my phone."

"No."

"Elliot, tell him to give me my fucking phone back before I knock him the fuck out… " I all but yell. I will knock him out.

"Kev… jus" Elliot starts..

"Fuck that shit, we had a deal… just because his pus.." BAM he doesn't have a chance to finish that sentence as my right fists connects perfectly with his face. I feel good, even drunk I can knock him the fuck out. I smile….

"Damn it Christian … " Elliot starts.

"GIVE. ME. MY. PHONE." I demand… Elliot's no pussy, but he knows my temper and I have knocked out his teeth once before, I will do it again.

Elliot makes the right choice and digs through Kev's pockets as he lies semi conscious on the floor. Finally finding it he gives it to me, and I run up the stairs locking myself in the bathroom. I have a few texts from Brandon and one from Mike, but none from Ana. But I am so fucking hard right now I don't care that she hasn't texted me. The only thing I want is to be in her.

 **I can't wait to fuck your tight pussy, baby.**

 **Just thinking about it makes me so fucking hard.**

And then I think about the amazing head she gives.

 **The way your lips slide around my dick.**

I need to see her, I don't care if it's just her face and pajamas. I need to see my beautiful girl.

 **Send me a picture, I need to fucking see you.**

"Come on baby, send me a picture. Please baby"… I whisper to myself.

 **NOW**

A few minutes have gone by and I have received nothing back so I decide to call her… She doesn't answer so I suppose she is sleeping. My baby is sleeping. My sleeping beauty. I smile.

I call again and this time I leave a message.

"Baby, answer the phone, I need to hear you."

Maybe she is mad that you haven't contacted her. She is really sensitive. What if she cried herself to sleep. Please, baby not that. I hate it when she cries. I sound so desperate. I jump up against the counter and stare at a picture I took of her. She didn't know I took the picture, but I love it. I can get lost in her blue eyes forever. I feel like I can see our whole life play out before us… college, marriage, kids … or maybe marriage then college? I would love to marry her before I go out to Harvard, but that's impossible. She is only 16. Maybe I can convince Ray. He knows I am good for it. I don't know why I keep fighting myself… Elliot was right… I love her.

I LOVE ANA.

I need to tell her, I call her again. No answer. UGHH this woman has me by the balls. I chuckle… I call again and leave another message.

"Come on baby, please… wake up. For me, please."

I run my finger over Ana's face on my phone and place a kiss on it… I wish I could do it for real.

"I love you, Ana. I love you, I love you, I love you." I sigh and close my eyes. Going back to my phone I answer Brandon's texts, but ignore Mike's… I am still fucking pissed at that fucker.

I notice that Ana was tagged in Jess's Facebook post about an hour ago...

*Had a great night with my ladies!*- Ana Steele, Kate Kavanagh 1:27 am

She went out. She wasn't thinking about you. She didn't care… DAMN IT. What if she doesn't love me? She has to. Right? YES. She has to love me… I will go crazy if she doesn't. Lock me up now, because I will lose it. I need to be with her. NOW… I log on to the airlines website and change my flight to the next one that leaves, which isn't until 6:55… Well, that gives me two hours to get to the airport. I need to sober up and get my shit together… No way can Elliot drive. I need to get a cab. I decide to call Ana again, suddenly feeling hurt and angered. I knew she had to be awake… she was just playing mind games with me by not answering.

"Ana, why the fuck don't you answer the damn phone. This shit is pissing me the fuck off."

"Come on Christian, the girls are waiting….."

"Hold the fuck up, Elliot.."

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is Ana, but I don't like this shit."

I hang up the phone and fling the door open to see two girls and Elliot waiting.

"Damn Chris they have to pee…" He says… I don't listen to him, for all I care they can pee outside. I need to get home. I rush into the room and start to grab my things.

"What the fuck are you doing Chris?"

"I am leaving. My flight leaves at 6:55am"

"I thought it didn't leave until 3:25pm" Elliot says confused.

"I changed it."

"UHHHHHHHH, why?" He asks… I glare at him. He knows why. I have been miserable here without Ana. No matter how drunk I got I haven't been able to have a good time, putting up a show for Elliot was one thing, but this trip was a mistake… Or was it? Thanks to this trip I realized I love Ana. Maybe it wasn't. But now she is fucking mad and not answering, so I am fucking pissed off too.

"Fucking shit Christian... " He says and I could almost hear the click in his head. I continue to glare at him. Waiting for him to say the wrong thing… I almost beg him to, I need something to hit right now and he has made one too many comments about Ana for my liking. And of course Mr. Elliot Grey never fails...

"Christian… stop. Think about this… I get it. You were her first that's something special, but it doesn't change the fact that she is just some girl, just a piece of …"

I punch him in the jaw so fucking hard I feel and hear the crack, but I don't stop yet. Before he reaches the ground I grab him by his collar. I see the defeat in his eyes, he knows he has pushed me far too many times.

"You will not talk about her again like that, do you hear me Elliot?" He just stares, but that's fine because I'm not done.

"SHE IS NOT LIKE THAT… YOU GOT THAT? I fucking love her and if you or anyone else talks about her again like that, I won't hesitate to break their jaw… including yours." I am done with this shit.

"Chris...I .." He starts…

"The only thing you need to say is that you got that, that you fucking understand that." He doesn't say anything and I grip his collar tighter.

"Yes, I got it. I understand now….. I'm sorry man." He says quietly, but I finally see in his eyes that he gets it. So I drop him. I don't say anything, I grab my stuff and head out the door. I spot the cab I booked online pulling up and get in. After telling him my destination is LAX, I ask him to make a stop by a convenience store. I am starting to feel pretty sober. The adrenaline and anger must have burned off the alcohol, but I still know that one helluva a hangover is coming.

Once I am boarded on the plane I know I still have so much in me and there is no way I am sleeping yet.

I don't regret hitting Elliot... I don't even feel bad for it. He knows better than to taunt me like that. I have always had anger issues and he knows when I am about to blow. For some reason when it comes to Ana, he just likes to push and push. I have asked him countless times to stop… has he? No. I know that he is a player and will do anything for sex… hell, last week he flew home just to get a piece of Kate… but I told him Ana was different. I told him she meant something… why doesn't he understand? I hate that it came down to this, but I do not regret it. Maybe now he will understand.

Finally, I arrive in Seattle and I am starting to calm down. I have had about 6-8 hours sleep since I left Thursday and I know today I am going to be a wreck… even if I can't see Ana right away I already feel better that we're in the same city. I can't wait to tell her that I love her.

I see my dad waiting for me at the terminal exit. I wonder how he knew I was here. I was going to call Brandon to give me a ride, but my phone died before take off while I stared at the most beautiful girl in the universe.

"You look surprised to see me, son."

"I am. How did you know I was here?"

"Elliot called me." Of course fucking Elliot would.

"So, are you here to give me a lesson about 'how hitting ones' brother is not appropriate behavior' or are you going to let me get over this hangover first." I say sarcastically.

He stares and I see a faint smile appear on his face. He is amused. About what?

"Come let's get home… you'll need to rest." Who are you and what have you done with Carrick Grey?

It doesn't take long… about 10 minutes into the ride he starts talking again.

"I don't approve of you being hungover Christian. You're 17."

"I know how old I am, dad."

"Your mother and I trust for you to make the right decisions. We do try to understand, and I was once your age, but it doesn't mean I approve. I just want you to be careful and I pray that you weren't planning on driving your car home." Does he think I am an idiot? I had my fucking body weight in alcohol in me not even 6 hours ago. Although I am feeling pretty sober, I know there isn't anyway I would be able to fucking drive. My car will have to stay at Sea-Tac until later.

"Of course not, I was going to call Brandon, but my phone died. I was I going to catch a cab."

"Why didn't you think about calling me?" Because I didn't want to hear you lecture my ass.

"Dad…"

"Son, I love you and even if you make the wrong choices I will always be there for you." Wrong choices? What the fuck?

"I see the wheels twisting in your head, I mean wrong choices about getting drunk at 17, hopping on a plane while still coming down from being drunk." Oh okay.

"Not too smart. I do appreciate that you didn't make Elliot drive you to LAX. I know how drunk he was." That and I probably would of killed him on the way.

"I know where this is going, and I don't care. He crossed the line and I didn't like it. I told him to stop and he wouldn't so I took matters into my own hands."

"I am pretty sure he got the message." He smirks.

"So…. You and Ana serious now?" Is he my dad or is he Mia? Whatever, I might as well tell him…

"I love her, Dad." If he weren't driving I'd look him straight in the eye, just so he knows how serious I am.

"Are you sure?" This shit is getting annoying, time to turn the tables around.

"How old were you when you met mom?" I ask… He groans and smiles, he knows exactly where I am going with this…

"Christian…"

"How old were you when you got married?" I interrupt him.

"Touche, Christian. Touche." He grins. Crisis avoided.

"Be good to her son, she is a lovely girl. Your mother and I are very fond of her. Not just because she's Ray's little girl, but because she is a lovely lady." He says with a smirk and I know why. It didn't pass my attention the way he said 'Ray's little girl' meaning I will have to get Ray on my side. No problem. He adores me… I hope.

* * *

I head to my room and flop down on the bed. I am only here because I know Ana will still be asleep, especially if she was out late last night. I don't know if I am more upset that she didn't answer or that she was out that late with just Kate and Jess. It would kill me if something happened to her. I already feel so protective of her. I guess that is what love will do to you.

Waking up around 1pm I turn to my phone that I left on the charger. Nothing. Surely she would be up by now… she must be really upset. I will go over and see if I can talk to her. We need to talk. I need for her to know how I feel. Maybe I can take her to lunch and we can hang out on the boat. I would love to have her on there, just us alone. I head downstairs and hear Ray talking with my parents. Great! Maybe Ana is here…

"Hey Ray, how's it going?" I ask

"Good son, what about you?"

"I am good… is uhmmm, uhhhhh…." What am I? 13?

"Ana around?" He asked amused and I am sure I am fucking blushing. Damn it.

"Yes, sir."

"Stop with the sir, and no… she went 'dress' shopping with Jess and Kate. She already has dresses… I don't understand Grace, why do they need a new dress for every single thing." Ray shakes his head. Deep down that question is vain. He would get Ana anything she asked for. She has a fucking closet for her shoes! Why does she need a dress? Homecoming? we haven't talked about it, but I am sure we are going together. I have never gone to homecoming with a girl. Fuck, that means I need Mia.

I go out and sit by the water admiring the view, hopefully so I can think clearly. My precious Ana is out. Without even a worry in the world about me. Maybe she doesn't love you. Why would she… you were known as being the biggest player at Seattle Prep. Maybe she thought you were playing her. I told her I wouldn't do that to her… What if Leila and Amber got to her? What if they filled her head with shit? DAMN IT… Baby, don't this. I love you.

"Christian!" My mother calls…

"Ray has to go into the office, do you want to go with him so you can grab your car?"

That works fine with me.

"Yea, mom… that's great, actually."

Once we hit I-90 Ray decides it's time for a little chat.

"You really like Ana. Am I correct, son?"

"Yes sir, I am serious about her."

"How serious?" Uhhhhh marriage serious, I should keep that to myself.

"That serious?" He asks when I don't answer. Fuck did I say that out loud?

"Yes, sir. I am very serious."

"What about when you leave for Harvard in July?" Damn it, I haven't thought that far ahead. We have time to plan for that.

"I am not sure sir. We will have to make it work." I can come home once a month, maybe she can go out there once month. Fuck that is only twice a month, I barely managed three days without her. With rowing, I don't know how often I'll get to come back. Maybe she could move out there. I could take care of her… she can finish school out there… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?

"Did you guys have a fight?" What? No… what has she said? What happened?

"Of course not sir, why?"

"This whole week she has been pretty happy, even though I hear she is having quite a rough time with cheer … but she has been very happy. I could see her eyes glowing. But, today… today something was off… she was almost distant." He murmurs the last part.

FUCK. Why was she distant? What happened yesterday? She probably thinks that I was fucking around on her because I didn't call, but I wasn't. FUCKING ELLIOT.

* * *

After running a few errands I arrive back in Bellevue. I go straight to Ana's hoping she'll be there. Once inside I realize she is not there. I get to her room and for a brief moment wonder if this is okay. Will she be upset or see this as me invading her privacy? I hope not, I just need to be close to her.

I grab her pillow and relish her smell. My Ana smells delicious. I lay myself on her bed, feeling very warm just being in here. I can't wait until she gets back. I am going to tell her how much I love her. I smile. Ana is my happy spot. I hear something buzz and turn to see her phone light up. My girl forgot her phone. Sounds like her… I wonder if I should call Jess to tell her I am here. No way am I calling Kate. I look at the time it's only 3:00. She knows I'll be home at 5:30 certainly she'd want to see me. I'll just wait for her here.

I feel something buzz and I open my eyes. I must have fallen asleep. It's dark outside, and Ana isn't back yet. I grab my phone and see what's going on.

Elliot*

 **Chris… I am sorry man. We need to talk.**

Brandon*

 **What are you doing Tuesday night?**

I decide to ignore Elliot for the moment I am far too annoyed with him still. He is the reason I am in this mess with Ana.

 **I am probably hanging out with Ana. Why?**

I answer Brandon's… no sense in trying to cover it now.

 **You sure?**

What's going on here? I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

 **Yea, I am sure. Why what's up?**

 **Well, I don't mean to bust your balls. But… I am pretty sure she just made plans.**

Okay, so she wants to hang out with her friends… maybe we can double. Fuck …Kate's probably going to be there too… maybe I can get Jared.. fuck that shit not Jared. He wants Ana's panties… uhmm who can I get for Kate? Alex or Mark… one of them.

 **That's cool maybe we can meet up for dinner.**

 **You bringing a girl?**

FUCK NO, JUST ANA. I think… He knows that Ana has me whipped, what is Brandon playing at?

 **What the fuck man .. you'll be with Jess and perhaps we can get Mark or Alex for Kate and I will be with Ana.**

 **You're missing someone.**

 **Why don't you talk to me straight I don't get it. Do you know where the girls are at?**

 **Jess is dropping off Ana, they left Cactus Kirkland about 20 min ago. And about talking straight. I am pretty sure that Ana's plans don't involve you.**

He calls that talking straight?

 **What the fuck does that mean?**

I hear Ana's phone buzz… again. Who the fuck texts her so much.

 **I am only telling you this because you're my friend. Ana made plans with Jared for Tuesday after practice.**

RED. RED. RED. WHAT THE FUCK? I am gripping my hair so tight I don't know how it's still attached. Ana's phone buzzes … again. This time I don't give a fuck and grab it. I don't have to unlock to preview the messages… one from Mia, something about practice, a few from her Mom about Thanksgiving. And the last few from that fucking prick Jared. I don't give a fuck I want to see what my girl has been up to. I open the ones from Jared.

 **Ana, I had a great time with you last night. I really enjoyed myself.**

 **I hope you didn't get home too late ;)**

Those were from a few hours ago.

 **I hope dinner was great after such a long day.**

 **Can't wait 'til Tuesday night.**

These last two were the buzzing I just heard. What the fuck was she doing? Was she with Jared today? Brandon seems to know a lot.

 **Brandon, how do you know about this?**

 **We were all out together and he invited her out Tuesday.**

 **What do you mean all out together?**

 **We met up for dinner at Cactus Kirkland.**

I sit down on her bed with her phone in my hands and rest my elbows on my knees. Ana was with Jared… Ana was with Jared fucking Pitchard. They were together last night too… Did she fuck him? Did he touch what's mine? That is why she was so distant… that is why she hasn't called… she was too busy fucking him yesterday. I should have known. She cheated on me… Did she? Of course she did, she was supposed to be mine, only mine and now some other fucker has touched her. Has been with her. Was she thinking about me when she was with him? Was she wishing it were me? Was it just sex? Does she want to be more with him? Can I forgive her?

All these fucking ideas are eating me alive. My Ana… she is not yours anymore, she fucked Jared you idiot. You couldn't think about even looking at a woman the way you look at Ana these past few days and she was busy fucking him. When did it start? I knew something was going on. The way he defended her at the pool party with that other asshole Jose...

Baby, why? I love you… why couldn't you wait for me? My chest feels tight…

I hear the door close and I know she's home. Her room is dark, perfect setting. I feel dark right now. I hear her shuffling downstairs. I feel the static pull to her and I know she is close. I hear her open the door, but I don't dare to look at her. Looking at her, will break me.

"HOLY SHIT! …. CHRISTIAN!" She yells.

Is she surprised to see me here? Why should she be? What's up with her cursing? She rarely curses. I still can't look at her.

"That language leaving your sweet little mouth, Anastasia?" I say, I try not to sound angry, but how can I not? She hasn't moved, and I haven't moved my eyes from her phone.

"What ar…." She starts to say, but I don't want to hear it.

"Did you have fun?" I ask… I want to know if she was happy with him.

"Come again?" Is she confused?

"What didn't you understand?" I ask almost in shock.

"I should be asking you that question. Did you have fun Christian?"

My eyes shoot to hers. She must be fucking kidding me.

I let my eyes roam her body briefly. She looks so beautiful. I almost falter at the sight of her, but I can't she cheated on me and now I have to protect myself.

She grazes her scalp and sighs. She looks up… is she going to confess? She crosses her arms and I wonder if she is trying to protect herself. Protect herself from me? I would never hurt her, not matter how angry I am. If she is scared of me then I know what she is going to say is bad. She closes her eyes and starts to talk.

"Christian, I …. I can't do this anymore." She says as if she were trying to convince herself.

Did I just hear right? She is breaking up with me… for him? I am back and she is leaving me… No, she is talking about something else. I stare at her.. willing her to open her eyes so I can see her. The tightness in my chest continues to squeeze.

"Can't do what anymore?" I ask barely above a whisper.. I am not sure I want to know. I will her to open her eyes. I need to see if her eyes betray her. As if she could hear me they fly open. I see them fill with tears and I wonder if it's the guilt that's eating her or if she is sad for what's coming...

"This…" She motions between us.

"I can't.. I just can't do this anymore, I can't do 'us' anymore." I knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth. I can't believe it… I am sure she can't believe it either. I know her. She doesn't want this… she can't. This is bullshit. She is fucking with me more than she already has. Trying to turn this shit around. I was here and she was out fucking Jared.

"You know, that sounds like a bunch of bullshit right now, Ana. Now, I asked you if you had fucking fun this weekend, and you have yet to answer me." I say now seething. I stand up, and cross my arms… not to protect myself from her, well perhaps my heart, but to keep myself from embracing her and begging her to take it back… She narrows her eyes at me.

"I don't think I have to answer that, Christian. You're the one who left for the weekend, you're the one who didn't call or text me the whole day yesterday, you're the one who was keeping the girls waiting. I am not going to answer my phone whenever you damn well please, because you got tired of the girl you were screwing Christian." She lets out…

Fuck this noise. I wasn't fucking anyone, unlike her… What girls is she talking about? Someone filled her head with this shit… maybe she fucked Jared out of revenge.

"What the fuck are you talking about Ana? I for one, wasn't out screwing around I was having a good time with my fucking brother."

"Cut the crap, I heard the message… and I quote Elliot 'Come on Christian, the girls are waiting'."

Fucking Elliot… how could she even think that based on some comment. She has to be kidding.

"You're fucking kidding me right now, right?... This is some fucking joke…."

"No…" NO? She starts to say, but I interrupt her not wanting to hear her crap any longer.

"The only fucking waiting that was done this weekend, was me waiting on you, Ana. Elliot pointed out that I am the one always texting you, calling you, going after you. Funny thing is, I never cared about that shit. He took my fucking phone away Saturday and gave it to one of his buddies to hold until I got a call or a text from the, and since were quoting 'special Ana'. I got so fucking pissed at him, not to mention the fact I was already drunk. I surely thought this won't take long, Ana will text or call soon… those fucking girls that were waiting like you heard, were waiting to get into the fucking bathroom that I had barricaded myself in after I knocked the fucker out that had my phone. Yea, I was drunk. I probably shouldn't have texted you that, but it was the fucking truth, just thinking about you turns me the fuck on…I stared at your fucking picture for an hour Ana, a fucking hour." I take a breath to calm myself and start to chuckle. I am fucking idiot. Here I was sitting in a bathroom looking at her picture and she thought I was fucking around. Unfuckingbelievable.

"I didn't want to bother you. My head was running wild with ideas… and I have been having mixed feelings about our current status… I don't know what to think anymore Christian… " Bother me...? I told her she could never bother me and it was the truth… and I am sure her mixed feelings have to do with Jared. I'm going to ignore that...

"So, I continued to fucking wait… I got so fucking desperate that I booked an earlier flight… I have been here since 10 this fucking morning and in your fucking room since Ray left at 3. That's seven hours, Ana. I have been waiting for you for SEVEN. FUCKING. HOURS." I yell. Seven fucking hours I have waited for her…

Deciding I can't take this anymore, I take a few steps closer to her. Fuck this shit. I smash my lips to hers and wrap her close to me. This is where she belongs… I think for a moment she is going to fight me, but I don't give a fuck. She wraps her arms around my neck and I let out an anguished groan. Why did you break us, baby? Even though I am full of pain, I need her. I need to feel her. I pick her up and lay her on the bed. I pull her shirt and bra down and start to pinch her nipples. I know she loves it.

"Ahhhhhh…." She moans… I know she's wet.

"You like that, Ana?" I know she does. I know her body. I kiss her neck. Did she moan like that for him?

"Ye… Yes…" She answers breathless.

I get to my knees and rid her of her barely there shorts… she is wearing a black lace thong and fuck if she looks hot. I decide to leave them on a little longer. I'll rip them off, when I need to. Did he rip off her panties? I shake my head ridding myself of those thoughts. I run my nose to smell her delicious scent. She still smells like her. My tongue would be in her, by now. But I need to claim her as mine again.

"You still smell so fucking good, Ana. So fucking good." I say. Because she does.

I start to suck on her nipples… hard. My fingers move to her beautiful pussy and I start to circle her clit.

"Mmmmmm…." She moans…that's right baby, remember this?

"Is this mine, Ana?" I need to know… I start to go faster.

"Mmmmm, Yes." For real?

"I don't like to fucking share…" She shared what was mine. I can't take it anymore. She is not just mine anymore. DAMN IT. It doesn't help that she is so fucking wet.

"You're so wet, Ana. So fucking wet…. "

I wonder if Jared was able to do this...

"Was he able to get you this wet?" She freezes, yes I know, Ana.

She starts to push me off and I begin to wonder if she is feeling guilty for being with me after Jared. She doesn't want this. Was Jared better than me? I move off her...

"What? Am I not good enough for you now, Ana? You can't possibly tell me that he can fuck you better than I can."

She gets up and puts her shorts back on. Damn she is hot as fuck. How can my dick still be hard? She cheated on me.

"Christian, what are you talking about?" She asks. But I can't take my eyes off of her body.

"Is that the way you dressed for him?" I motion my hand to her body.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Acting innocent Anastasia? Playing with me… again.

"Now, you don't know… hmmmmm, let me help your memory…. last night, you didn't answer me because you were with him, today… I waited for seven fucking hours, while you were out with him, looking hot as fuck if I made add." Because she does look hot as fuck.

"Who is him? What are you saying?"

"STOP LYING ANA!" She flinches, but right now I don't give a shit. I am not going to hurt her. If she can cheat on me, the least she could do is take a little fucking yelling. I grab her phone once more and shake it toward her.

"STOP PRETENDING ANA, I SAW THE FUCKING TEXT MESSAGES!" I yell louder… and she takes a step back. Okay, now I have scared her. I am fucking mad, but I don't want her scared of me. She is still the one I love. I need to calm down…

"What text messages? I forgot my phone here." She asks… she looks confused and I am sure she would be as she hasn't seen them.

"The ones from Jared, Ana." I try to say calmly. She still doesn't get it though. I scroll through her phone finding what I need.

"He had a great fucking time with you last night, he hopes that you didn't get home too late…"

I continue...

"Oh, and the fucking ones that got me to pick up your phone in the first place…

'I hope dinner was great after such a long day'

'Can't wait 'til Tuesday night'

"Does that fucking ring a bell, Ana… tell me. DOES THAT FUCKING RING A BELL?" I yell.

I can't take this shit anymore, I was willing to forgive her… to start over, because she has me so fucking pussy whipped. She drives me crazy with need for her. But she just wants to play stupid… She may have played the fucking player, but at least be honest with me. Who the fuck am I kidding. I am the fucking idiot. She just stares at me… shocked almost.

"What, Ana?" She stays silent.. good because I got a lot more.

"I feel like a fucking idiot. You know?" Still silence so I let it all the fuck out…

"...I pushed away a girl that was practically grinding on my dick this weekend because all I could fucking think about was you, I turned down pussy for you, Ana. This whole fucking weekend… I was thinking about you… even when I was 10 shots deep your face was stapled in my fucking brain…. the worse thing? I was over there, turning that shit down and you? You were grinding on fucking Jared's dick, you were fucking him. I knew there was something up. You just couldn't wait, could you? Three fucking days. I guess that was too long for you to wait for me, so why not enjoy yourself with Jared's dick? Why not fuck him and make him lose his fucking mind just like what you do to me… he's going to Rhode Island next month for a week, who's dick are you going to jump on next? Surely you can't last a fucking week… Let me know who is the luc"

My head turns to the side and I feel the fucking sting in my cheek. Damn, she hits hard.

I am glad she did it though. I needed to stop. What the fuck did I just say?

"Get out, Christian." She says with tears.

No baby, don't push me away. Let's talk about this. I try to say, but I can't find words.

"LEAVE." She say with confidence… I can't move.

"I haven't slept with Jared or anyone, Christian. But you don't deserve to know that now. You said what you wanted to say and now, I want you to leave my house. Don't pick me up for school, don't wait for me after practice, don't call me, don't text me. Leave. Me. Alone. from now on."

SHE DIDN'T FUCK JARED? Or did she? She isn't looking at me… She wants me to stay away from her… After everything I just said, can I blame her? I basically called her a whore… We need to talk… we deserve to talk. I love her…

"Ana, I…" I start.

"No, Christian. You don't get to say anything else..."

I start to walk out the door, stunned. I only came here to tell her I love her, and that was the only thing I didn't say. I stop at the threshold to look at her. She is crying… hard.

"GET OUT!" She yells.

I can't take her rejection anymore… my heart is broken. I broke it, she broke it.

I love you, Ana.

* * *

I finally make it to my room. A walk that usually takes a few minutes took hours. I wandered down by the water and thought about what had happened. I found myself in the boathouse at one point and was immediately reminded of my session with Ana in here. Stroking her face, kissing her lips, listening to her talk. I lay on the bed and remember that her once naked body was here. I inhale at the sheets hoping to smell her, but I get nothing. Is that our future… nothing?

Whilst taking a shower I ask myself question after question. Did she or did she not have sex with Jared? If she did, did she do it because she thought I was screwing around? Would we ever be together again? Can she forgive me? Can I forgive her? Can we ever trust each other? This relationship started off fucked up, it was bound to end fucked up. Right? I have to figure this shit out.

3:00 am and I am still not asleep. I am starring once again at Ana's beautiful face. Elliot has been texting me all fucking night and I can't help to blame him. All because he has never been in love, he believes it doesn't exist.

4:30 am… Is she thinking about me? Is she asleep? This hurts so fucking much. I just want her in my arms.

I finally force myself to get out of bed at 7. My dad won't approve of me missing another day of school, but I really don't know if I will be able to take seeing Ana. Seeing her and not being able to touch her… that's hell. Half of me wants to stay home, and the other half wants to go so I can rip Jared apart. And watch Ana, even if it's from a distance.

"Christian what's going on?" Mia asks as I head down the stairs.

"Nothing."

"Then why is Kate picking Ana up?"

Because she cheated on me, because I am a fuck up…

"Because …" What do I say?

"We're…. Ana … uhhh Ana and I… are, Damn it Mia…" I can't say it … I can't say we're done. I refuse to say it. It's as if I don't say, it won't be true. I turn and leave. I don't want to even think about it.

* * *

Walking into first period felt like I was walking the plank. I wanted to see her, but I also wanted this ache to stop. I felt her before I saw her… the pull towards her is stronger than before. I look up to see if I can find her, but I don't see her right away. It's not until I have a seat that I realize she is sat all the way in the back corner. She has her hair pulled back with soft tendrils shielding her face, I am pretty sure leggings, scarf, top and jean jacket, and boots with no heel. I know she feels the pull to look at me, because she has started fidgeting. Come on, baby… look at me.

"Take a picture… lasts longer" Mike says.

I inwardly groan and closes my eyes…. I have multiple pictures of her.

"Drop it, Mike."

"Fuck no… this is going to be good. What happened? Did you not get laid this weekend?" My head snaps back and I glare at him.

"Okay, sorry man… you look like shit."

I feel like shit, I feel like scum.

"Bad night." Bad past four days.

Class has started and as predicted Leila Williams plants her fucking bitchy ass in the seat right beside me. Seeing her makes me think about the other day. She gave Amber and Leslie something. Normally it will be okay, but when girls get together that normally want to rip each others head off, and just so happened they both hold a grudge against the same person, it's an automatic red flag. I have to find out what they're doing. My gut tells me that it has to do with Ana. I know the school has security cameras, and I briefly entertain the idea of having Barney hack into the system. I have known Barney since middle school and he has always been into all that computer shit.

The bell dismisses us and I watch as Ana rushes out like if the class were on fire. I don't know what to think, or what to do. My mind is everywhere. Since knowing Ana I have realized that I am a jealous and possessive fuck. I don't want anyone to even look at her. And now, I can't even claim her as mine. This is so fucked up.

Lunch came by and Ana wasn't at our table. An immediate panic took over me as I thought maybe she was having lunch with Jared. Thankfully Jess mentioned to Kate, that Ana was at a cheer meeting and that fucker Jared decided to sit with us. I didn't mind, that meant he was nowhere near Ana.

Gym, that was fucking hard to watch. Jared and Ana worked out together and the the whole period was spent by me deciding what was the best way to dispose of a body. Thankfully, it didn't come down to that. Brandon and Derek tried to distract me, but I always had my eye on my girl. I was invited to 'Jared's night out' tomorrow... but of course I was going to be there with or without Brandon's invitation.

Tuesday at lunch

I must have pulled out my phone over 100 times last night wanting to call Ana, I just couldn't. I don't know what to say, aside from I am sorry, I am such a fucking ass, take me back. Pathetic. I sigh to myself and make my way to the quad.

I look up and am equally surprised and sad to see my beautiful Ana seated in between Jess and Mia. I can tell she had another rough night. Her hair is once again pulled back and she has on jeans, a blue sweater and grey flats. My poor baby.

As I sit down, I really take her in. She has dark circles under her eyes, she is a little pale, and her lips are slightly chapped. She is dehydrated… I can't take this,

 **Ana, please… we need to talk.**

I text her. She starts to pull out her phone, but Jared comes decides to join us…

"So, Kate… you ready to lose?" Kate and Jess laugh, Ana briefly smiles. I wonder what Kate is going to lose.

"Yea right, Jared. You'll be on my team tonight."

"What team?" Mia questions… thank fuck for Mia today. I am curious as well.

"Tonight at Garage. Mark and I were on a team the other night and Jared and Ana were on a team. Ana sucks and Jared is a pro… I thought Mark was good, but he was a fucking failure. They beat us 4 out 5 games of pool." Kate laughs…

Pool? As in Billiard Table Pool? Is that what they were doing? I don't fucking like the idea that she was out with him, but I will fucking take them playing pool versus them having sex any fucking day.

"Ana wasn't that bad. We were supposed to resume our lessons tonight!" Jared answers.

I feel my phone vibrate and check it out.

 **Christian… we don't need to talk. There is nothing left to say.**

Of course there is a lot we need to talk about. The fact that we're both miserable should prove that.

 **I have a lot I want to say.**

Like, I am an ass, I am fucking pathetic, I'll do anything to have you back because I am so in love with you it hurts. I spend my nights staring at your beautiful face. I love you so fucking much, Ana.

 **Christian… I don't want to do this. Can't we just forget about it? We can be friends…**

FUCK. THIS. NOISE.

She wants to be friends, after everything we've been through? I guess I meant nothing to her… I feel my chest tighten and my heart race quicken. Calm down Grey. She is not cutting you off completely.

Friends is better than nothing, maybe it's a start. Two days ago she wanted nothing, now she is willing to be friends… I will humor her with this shit, but no fucking way do I want to be friends...

 **Friends.**

She looks down at her phone and then up at me. Our eyes lock. It's still there… it's more intense. Our pull. It's like time has stopped and there is no one else around but us. I know she feels it too. The silent attraction is there, and I don't want it silenced anymore. I want the whole fucking world to know that I love Anastasia Steele.

* * *

 **How long should they stay apart for? I have an idea in my mind and they won't be apart for long, but I want your opinion. Next chapter is almost done. I was just going to add it to this one, but it would have been a mess. Too many different things going on for one chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a very, very short chapter! I have received multiple messages about an update and I decided to put what I have out there!**

 **Reminders: This is crazy high school! Where teenagers make mistakes and where they have so many emotions running through them!**

 **Reviewers: Thank you so much! You guys are what keeps this going. To answer one reviewers question! Yes, I am originally from the East Coast! :)**

 **Excuse any and all grammar errors.**

* * *

APOV

Tuesday After Practice

 **Friends.**

 **Friends.**

 **Friends.**

I reread Christian's text over and over. I don't know why I even suggested that. I know I was the one that told him I didn't want to talk to him, but deep down inside, I do. I want more than to talk to him. I want to be in his arms again.

I know I have been avoiding anything to do with him like the plague, but he screwed up. He practically called me a whore. I can't just forget that. _Ana, you accused him of screwing around, too_ … my subconscious reminds me. Yes I did, we both accused each other. Although I was a lot more vague in my description. That night we both said horrible things to each other. I am already all cried out. I can't help to feel that I screwed up too. I am guilty as much as he is.

"Are you cool with the changes, Ana?" Mia asks… pulling me away from my thoughts.

"To being at the very top of a three tier pyramid and doing multiple stunts, which may I add may be illegal for the NCA? …. No Mia, I am not okay with it." I sigh as I sit on the arena floor.

"Ana, I know it's hard, but we're up against the Bulldogs at homecoming and you know that the Bull Girls were at National's last year, they're one of the best. Leslie just wants to intimidate them."

"At my cost." I all, but scoff.

"We're going to have extra bases and hands off crew… if anything happens they'll catch you."

Why is she okay with this? Oh yea, that's right because she won't be fifteen feet in the air doing a backflip to the first tier.

"Let's just go, Mia."

Tonight we are headed to Lucky Strike Bowling. We were supposed to go to Garage for a night of pool, but it was then decided that we should just all stay in Bellevue. I can't say I mind, gives me a chance to go and shower.

I know Christian is going to be there and I want to look semi put together. These past two days I haven't had motivation to get out of bed aside from my father demands. I'd be excited for Christian to be waiting for me, but now that Kate has been picking me up that motivation has been lacking. I really need to learn how to drive… Christian had volunteered to teach me... It always comes back to him. Christian. I sigh.

* * *

Showered, blow dried hair, mascara, light blush. I decided to verge on the comfortable side, ripped skinny jeans, loose v-neck sweater and pumps. Mia is lying on my bed in a blue tank with beading, black skinny jeans and sky high heels. Apparently her and Derek are now a 'couple' and she needs to make sure she always looks her best.

"By the way, we're riding with Christian." She says awfully smug.

I close my eyes and try to understand what she is saying. Why are we going with him? She obviously doesn't know that we are no longer that 'type' of friends. If so, she wouldn't be doing this to me... or would she? But I did say we can be friends… and we won't be alone in the car or at Lucky Strike.

Breathe, Ana. It's not big deal. I tell myself.

"Okay." I say quietly.

"Girls! Christian is here." My dad yells.

"Let's go." Mia drags me by my elbow.

DAMN IT. I stop dead in my tracks. He looks so fucking sexy. He has on jeans, black t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket and he looks hot. I can feel the warmth and wetness in between my thighs as I stare at him leaned up against his car. I let my eyes roam his body… and finally they land on his eyes. He stares back at me and I forget that Mia is around. His eyes are full of lust and an emotion I can't explain. I can feel my skin tingling and ache for his touch. Out of desperation I bite my lower lip and I can hear his light groan. I effect him… he may not love me the way I love him, but at least I know he wants me. Why can't I just set aside my feelings and enjoy the pleasure he gives me? I want him, he wants me... where is the wrong in that?

"Are you coming, Ana?" Mia asks…

I don't answer but start to move toward his car. He opens the door and I automatically volunteer to sit in the back. I am shorter than Mia and it can't be comfortable back here for her. Right before we take off I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out.

 **I can help you with coming, Ana.**

Of course he had to find a double meaning in such an innocent comment. I try not to smile, so I press my lips in. I look in the rear view mirror and catch his wink, causing my panties to drench.

But, I have to be strong. Right?

 **Thanks, although tempting, very tempting. Friends, remember?**

He's driving so I know it will be a while until he sees it. I lean my head back and close my eyes.

I can feel the brushing of his fingers along my jawline, his thumb running across my lips and his lips against my neck.

"Christian…"

"Mmmmm… yea, baby?" I feel his breath on my throat.

"I .. hmmmmmmm." I can't finish my sentence as his fingers from his other hand spread my legs and start to rub the apex of my thighs from the outside of my jeans.

His mouth finds his way to my shoulder and pulls my sweater down a little more.

"Your skin is so soft, baby."

He moves his hand down to my jeans and pops the button… I feel his fingers against my soaking sex, sliding up and down, circling my entrance.

"You're set wet, baby…." He murmurs allowing his finger to slip in and out slowly.

"Ahhhhh, Christian…." My hips arch up to meet his hand, and wishing there were more.

As sensing my need, a second finger enters me, continuing the sweet motions with the first.

"Ana…"

"Mmmmm" I feel his fingers start to go faster, and his mouth is sucking on my shoulder, while my hands are holding him tight against me.

"Faster, Christian." I almost beg

"Ana."

"Don't stop…"

"Ana, baby." He whispers in my ear.

I feel a shake on my shoulder and my eyes shoot open. Christian is leaning in through his car door with a grin that reaches ear to ear. I blink a few more times and finally take in my surroundings.

"Holy shit!" I sit right up. Realizing that I was having a sex dream about Christian… right in front of him.

"Language, Ana." Christian says still smirking.

He offers me his hand to help pull me out of the back seat of his car. Fuck, that hand… those fingers… I am sure I'm red. I feel flushed.

"Why are you so flushed, Ana?" He murmurs in my ear once I am out, still having not let go of my hand. Of course he would notice.

"I uhhhhh, ummmm….." This is so embarrassing. I turn away looking for a distraction and I see that Mia is not here… Perfect!

"Where's Mia?" Please fall for it, please forget what just happened.

"She went in about 20 minutes ago." Fuck.

"Why didn't she wake me up?"

"You looked peaceful so I told her to leave you until the rest of the group got here." Thank goodness ... maybe he hasn't been here the whole time.

"So you just came back out to get me?" Hopefully he didn't see anything embarrassing.

"Of course not, Ana. I would never let you stay out in a car alone." He says, I can't help to hear the affection in his voice. He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I close my eyes and relish his touch. I inhale deeply. Silently begging that he doesn't let go.

"I love to watch you sleep, Ana." Huh? He's done it before? I feel sated with his hands on me… I want to tell him that I am sorry, that I shouldn't have slapped him. That I should have trusted him. I want us to go back to what we were. Even though I know it's a one way road… I am just about to open my mouth when…

"Steele! Let's go." I hear Kate yell. She breaks the moment. I don't know if I should be upset or thankful. Maybe thankful, I know Christian would have no problem taking our closeness to the next lever, and I wouldn't either, especially the way I am feeling. We would have never made it inside. Christian groans and pulls me to the other side so he can close the door.

"Let's go, beautiful." He says huskily and I want to melt.

"Christian … you can't…"

"Ana, you're beautiful it's the truth. Let's not do this tonight, let's just enjoy ourselves okay?"

I nod.

We head in and thanks to Kate's connections we were able to book the Luxe Lanes. Mark, Jared, Kate and Mia are sitting in one section while Brandon and Jess are sitting in the other. I sit next in the section with Brandon and Jess. Of course Christian sits right next to me and throws his arm on the back of the leather couch. I see Jared's jaw clench and silently hope I can stay away from Jared tonight. I have had to tell him multiple times that this wasn't a date. He just doesn't seem to get it. He even offered to pick me up. He is wearing dark jeans and a navy pull over. He looks good, but he is not Christian good. I don't want him to think I am leading him on. Plus, I am actually liking the fact that Christian is sitting so close to me our thighs are touching.

"What can I get you guys started with…?" The waitress bats her lashes at Christian. Does she want me to rip her hair out? Does she not see me sitting here? Of course, we're on a friends basis right now… but with how close he's sitting to me, she could have assumed there was something else going on here. UGHHH

"We'll have an order of Grilled Buffalo Wings and Macaroni and Cheese Bites to start, for dinner I'll have the Smoky BBQ Burger and the Belgian Fries, and she'll have the Caesar Salad with Chicken. To drink I'll have a Coke and she'll have a Perrier Sparkling... " Christian answers. Did he order for me? It's been okay in the past, but he's always asked me first. It also make me happy, he knows exactly what I like. Damn it...I am bipolar.

He turns and winks at me causing me to blush and my question to disappear.

Our eyes linger at each others as the waitress hesitantly goes toward the other group to take their order. I can't help to feel like there is something he wants to tell me. Not sorry about the other night, but something emotional. Maybe he knows that I am in love with him? Crap… I try to think about my dream earlier did I say that? No… I hope not. Damn, what I would do for that dream to be real.

"So you up for playing, Ana?"

I break Christian's gaze only to see a hovering Jared over the side of the couch. Christian closes his eyes and I see his jaw slightly tick.

"Jared, uhmm I am really not good at these types of things…" Why doesn't he ask Mark or Kate? This is why I need to get away from him. Even in gym he has been finding ways for us to make physical contact. It's getting really weird and fast.

"It's okay Ana, I got this … I am sure we'll be great together." He says awfully sure of himself.

"Did you not fucking hear her?" Christian snaps back. Not a scene please, not a scene.

"Yes, I heard her and she said she thought she wasn't good to which I responded that she would be great with me." He retorts.

"Hey Jared, let's get warmed up and then we can challenges them." Kate says. Thank you, Kate…

Kate tugs Jared by his arm and he eventually follows, but not before throwing Christian a smirk and me a wink. What is his game? I shrug almost apologetically to Christian who is visibly angry.

I can't help to feel guilty about the situation. I made it clear to Jared that this was a friends night out, but here I am almost cuddled with Christian who is another… friend.

I thought that Christian would have tried more. Called me nonstop, show up at my house, wait for me after cheer practice. I know I told him to leave me alone, but me saying it and meaning it are two completely different things. At the moment I mean it, but I just wanted him to push, try fight for me to be with him. Maybe he knows that I want more out of this and he feels he doesn't.

As much as I am grateful that the waitress has brought out the appetizers and drinks, I can deal without her purring at Christian. She is practically drooling over him. I know it's wrong, but I can't help myself. I lean over and rest my arm over Christian lap. Christian momentarily freezes and turns to me. My eyes haven't left the waitress but I feel his eyes on me. I briefly look at him and see the amusement in his eyes, and his mouth trying to hide a smile by pressing his lips in. He knows I am jealous. Good. She places the glasses on our table and quickly leaves.

I remove my arm and sit back in my place. Jess and Brandon oblivious to my 'green eyed monster' reveal.

"Ana, you didn't have to move your arm." Christian tells me quietly. And I didn't want to move it, but who am I to take a claim on him like that? The girl that loves hims... but what if he doesn't end up falling in love with me? I shouldn't have done that.

"Christian… I… I am sorry I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right. We are just friends and I had no right to do that, I can go apologize…" I am rambling. He presses his finger against my lips to silence me.

"No. You don't need to apologize. I kind of liked it." He says with a smile.

He liked it and I liked. It felt right. I watch as he grabs a chicken wing and holds it up to his mouth and bites down. Damn, even the way he eats makes my panties wait. I turn my attention the the bottle of Perrier, tracing the top with my ring finger… just trying to think about anything besides my dripping panties.

Mia and Derek come to join us after losing a round to Jared and Kate. Forcing Christian and I so close together I am practically sitting on top of him. Of course… I don't mind.

We're sharing appetizers and I have to admit, Christian has a great taste for food. These Mac and Cheese Bites are delicious, but eating this greasy food only makes me crave the Coke that Christian is drinking. I stare at it every time he brings it to his mouth to take a drink. Which only causes me to focus on his mouth. The things he can do with that mouth…

He bursts into laughter at something that Brandon said and I completely missed because my inner goddess is busy eye fucking him. He turns and looks at me. He looks so carefree. He's having a good time.

I smile at him and I swear I see a fast twinkle in his eye, causing me to blush. Without removing his eyesight from mine, he grabs his glass and takes a drink. FUCKING HOT. I lick my lips and my eyes flicker from the drink and back to his eyes.

"You want, Ana?" He gestures his drink toward me. I nod, yes I want… I want him.

He puts the glass to my lips and I tilt my head allowing a sip. He never removes his eyes from mine making this setting all the more arousing. I take my sip and he pulls his glass away. Leaving me wanting… wanting more of him. I bite my lip, trying to ease my frustration. He closes his eyes and lets out a groan. I immediately let my lip go and smile shyly at him.

Our moment is broken when the waitress comes with our food. Mark, Jared and Kate have decided to all join on our side. We're all scrunched up, but we're having a good time. I love it. This is how it should be all the time. Well, of course I can deal without Jared's staring, but I'll live.

Damn. Christian's burger and fries look delicious as well. I stab my salad with my fork a little annoyed because I wouldn't mind a bite of one of the onion rings that his burger is stuffed with, or a few his Belgian fries. That is what happens, once I take a bite of fried foods, my mouth can't stop. That is why I stay away from it.

"Baby, stop staring, take what you want." Christian whispers in my ear and raises his hand to his plate. He caught me staring at his food… again. How embarrassing. I look at him and he's amused, of course he is amused. Damn.

"Ana, just grab…" Well, I am sure he wouldn't take to kindly if I grabbed what I wanted to grab… and right now, it's not anything on it's plate.

Without a second thought I grab one of his fries. These are good. He grabs his burger and takes huge bite. Once he sets it down, I tug one of the onion rings from the burger and take a bite. They're huge so one bite satisfies my taste buds. I set the rest back on his plates and with one huge grin he pops it into his mouth. Once again, that mouth. I decide to turn back to my salad, before I combust.

After dinner, I am finally dragged by Kate, Jess and Mia to the bowling lane. I am doing better than I imagined. I even manage a strike! Kate, Mia and Jess are screaming and hollering and I can't help to giggle. Christian comes to joins the cheers and raises his hand to give me a high five. A high five? Really? I think. I high five him and he gives me the most alluring american boy smile there is. I love him… there is no doubt in my mind. Maybe with time he can love me too. I just have to play out this friends crap I put us in. Even though I am sure tonight there is nothing about 'friends' going on.

Jared left straight after dinner, something about not feeling well. I was secretly glad. They way he was looking at me, made me uneasy inside. Plus, the atmosphere has really picked up. The lights are lowered, the music is playing and we're bowling. We've split into couples. Of course Christian and I, Mark and Kate, Mia and Derek and Jess and Brandon. Mark and Kate are in the lead with Christian I tailing behind them.

After about two hours I have decided that I am done. No more bowling. No more standing.

"Ana, come on… you're going to let us win like that?" Kate tries to goad me. Kate and Mark are still in the lead, but I am tired and frankly I don't care.

"It's fine, I'll play for both of us." Christian says.

"Good, I am going to sit down. After my run in gym, cheer practice and being stood up for the last two hours, I am done." I pout causing Christian to laugh and Kate to scowl. She always wants me up with her… she is on the school newspaper and sits at a computer and writes. Her body is nowhere near exhausted as mine is. And not mention, sexually frustrated. It's been six days since I have had any form of sexual release and after the last few weeks with Christian, let's just say that my inner goddess is not at all happy. My body craves him. I crave him.

I pull out my phone to check the time and almost die, It's past 11. We really should be heading home. I am surprised my dad hasn't tracked me down yet. I also see that I have a couple of texts waiting. The first from Christian.

 **You should know me by now, or at least know that I am just humoring you with this 'friends' bullshit, Ana.**

I smile at that, so maybe he does want more. Well... I definitely want more.

And of course, one from Jared.

 **Some friends night out, Ana.**

I decide to ignore him and go break up the gang.

"Guys, it's really late. We should get going." I say.

They groan clearly not sharing my opinion.

"Well, if you guys want to stay I can call my dad to pick me up. I really need to sleep." I shrug. The past nights haven't been the best.

"Nonsense Ana, I brought you here, I will take you back… besides I am ready to go." Christian says.

"But Mia isn't and I can't ask you.." I start to say when Mia cuts me off.

"Derek is taking me home, Ana. Just go with Christian." I wonder if this was her plan all along. I cock an eyebrow at her and she shrugs. Yes. This was planned… but by who? Mia or Christian? Please let it have been Christian… it would mean he actually wants me.

Christian and I head outside and the cool night hits me hard. I should have brought a jacket. I take a moment and wrap myself in my arms trying to find warmth and start to head off in the direction of his car.

I feel him grab my shoulder and drape his jacket over me. I inhale, smelling him. As always Christian Grey smells divine. I could get lost in his smell alone.

"Christian, I don't want you to be cold... "

"I'm fine, Ana. I am used to the cold. You're not. That is why it hits you hard." He smiles.

He guides me back to his car and opens the passenger door, ever the gentlemen. I get in, put my seat belt on and snuggle into his jacket. The last thing I hear is a Christian's light chuckle.

* * *

I feel my hair being played with and I start to stir. It's so warm… I open my eyes and I am still in Christian's car with his face is a mere inch from mine and I can feel his breathing against my skin. I look up into his eyes and I can see the emotion, the passion, the lust. I take a chance...

I put my hand around his head and smash him into my lips. He groans and pushes his tongue into my mouth. Both of his hands are cupping my face.

"Ana… mmmmmm" He pants.

I start to pull him over and he pulls back gently, but doesn't break the kiss. Why is he fighting this?

"Ana mmmm, we…. we should …. mmmmm baby, stop" He says between breathes, but he doesn't stop and continues to kiss me now moving his mouth to my neck.

"Christian…." I say breathless. I need him so bad. He pauses, but doesn't push himself away.

"Don't stop, Christian. I need you. I need you so bad."

That is all it takes for him to pounce. He some how manages his way into the backseat and pulls me with him. I have one knee on either side of his lap straddling him. I push up so that I can take control of our kiss and devour him. And he rips his jacket off of me throwing it toward the front of the car. His hands find their way to my hip crushing me into him. He lifts up and I can feel his full erection against my wet sex. I grind down on him…

"Mmmmmm" I moan against his lips.

He grabs me tight and twist me around so that I am now facing away from him. One arm against my waist holding me to him and the other is pulling my hair to the side while he sucks on my shoulder and neck.

"Christian….."

"Yea, baby?"

"I…. want you." And I do.

He groans and lets his left hand go down my sweater and underneath my bra. His hand rolls on my right boob for a few seconds and he sucks harder on my shoulder, then gently pinches my nipple…

"Ahhhhhhhh….." I cry out with pleasure.

"I know, baby." He says against the crook between my shoulder and neck.

His right hand pops the button of my jeans and pulls down the zipper. He slides his hand into my panties and lets his middle finger start to rub circles against my clitoris… yes, this is what I want. What I need. What I was dreaming of.

"Damn it, baby…. you're so fucking wet." He says with a groan.

I throw my right arm around the back of his neck and turn my head slightly, just enough to mold my lips to his. His kisses are like my hit of pleasure… I am his addict.

He slides his finger down my folds and circles my entrance once, twice and then lets his finger slide in.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm….." I cry out louder than before, against his lips.

"Shhh baby, just feel it."

"Christian I want … I want…. Ahhhhhhh" I try to tell him that I want 'him' when he lets a second finger in me.

"Fuck, Ana, you're so warm and wet, baby." He grunts and pushes his fingers deeper into me.

His other hand is still pulling at my nipple, and he now has two fingers in me going in and out, in and out… and his thumb is circling my clitoris. FUCK.

" Ahhhhhhh…...mmmmmmmmm."

It's a not a slow pace, but I want more. My hips move on their own accord and rotate.

"That's it baby, move against me." He says And I really start to move.

"Shit, Ana. You're so fucking hot… that's it baby ride my hand. Ride it hard, baby." Damn, his dirty talking only fuels me.

His fingers start to move faster and I almost think they are deeper than before…. I push myself up and down allowing him to give me the pleasure I so desperately want.

"Christian …." I say panting.

"I know you're there, Ana... " And I am… I feel it, but I don't want this to end. It can't end. I try to hold it, but his fingers start moving at an amazing rate, and he pinches my nipple… hard.

"Come for me, baby… come all over my hand."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" I scream as I let go, exploding around his fingers.

I lean myself back into him, resting my head on his shoulder, while his fingers are still in me riding out my orgasm. I barely notice his hand has left my sweater and is now tracing my face with his fingers…

"It's okay, Ana. I got you." He kisses me under my ear.

"You're so beautiful."

"I have missed you…." And I you, I think unable to find my words.

Once I have finally calmed down, he removes his hand, zips and buttons me back up. I am still on his lap and feel his erection still against me. I turn to look at him, but he only smiles.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I am good, Ana. You bring me pleasure, just where you are." I smile. Maybe he does want me.

"Plus, I didn't anticipate this. So I didn't bring a condom." He smirks. But, we haven't been together since Wednesday, has he been…. ?

"Have you… uhmmmm. Have you needed those lately?" I know I am blushing. Please say no. Please say no…

He grabs my chin between his finger and lifts my head to look into his eyes…

"No, Anastasia… I haven't had a need for them. I haven't fucked anyone since you, baby." He smiles… my 'green eyed monster' calming.

"Ana, we need to talk. There are things I want to tell you... and ask you." He says.

I scoot off his lap, causing him to groan and I lean against the side of the car, with my legs draped over his knees. Yes, we need to talk… but I am not ready. I want him to fall in love with me, the way I am in love with him… I need advice. I wonder if they make a "How To Make a Guy Fall For You" for dummies book.

"Christian… not now. I know we need to talk. But for right now, I just want this moment to last. Let's not talk about anything emotional now." I say. I don't want this moment to end.

"Ana, I reall…" he starts to say, but I interrupt him.

"Please, not now. Let's just forget about everything for now." I know he feels something for me, he just needs time to realize it. Once he does we can talk.

"Fine, but … can I ask you something?" He asks and he blushes. What does he want? I nod, almost unsure.

"Will you be mine?" Huh? Doesn't he know I am already his? I look at him confused. He must notice, because he then asks...

"As in, will you be… my girlfriend?"

* * *

 **Like I said before, this isn't the whole chapter, but I wanted to get something out there before I got eaten alive! This was a little drama free… but our favorite deserve some calm, before the storm! I met my love in high school and everyone said we would never make it, but 7 years later… we are still strong! Everyone has ups and downs and so will our favorite couple… (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys for being so patient! I love everyone of your reviews! There was a writer on here who asked me to help her with her story, what I read of it was great, but please message me!**

 **This isn't where I wanted to leave off, but my husband is going out of the country for some business and we just needed some 'alone' time. ;) SO … I decided to post what I have done.**

 **I will update the pinterest later tonight for this, although it will only be one-three pictures as this is mainly CPOV of Tuesday's events… and why is everyone bashing on our favorite couple?**

 **Plot for second half is almost done! :) SO you know this will be finished… it's just sitting down and writing it… but now that my husband will be away I will have a little more time.**

 **Excuse grammar errors!**

 **Review,review,review!**

 **Enjoy Xx**

* * *

CPOV

I am just humoring her with this 'friends' shit. She really thinks we can just be friends? With the fucking sexual attraction and not to mention love we have for each other? She's got another thing comin' to her.

I am parked about two miles from her house enjoying my precious view of one sleeping Anastasia Steele. She is such a beauty. She has no clue of the radiance of her skin. And the enigma her body lets out. Aside from having the hottest body, the best skin, the most beautifulest face I have ever seen, she also has a certain charisma that just calls to my blood. She is my siren.

I don't blame that fucker Jared... I would do anything to be with her too. But, he needs to lay the fuck off. Something just doesn't sit right with him. He gives me a bad fucking vibe. Tonight he sat across from us and wouldn't let his eyesight go anywhere, but to Ana. He was so focused on her that he didn't fucking catch the daggers I shot at him. I love that she turned him down. What was that bullshit about 'we'll be great together'? Does he have a fucking death wish? Does he think I will not fucking kill him?

I am glad as fuck that he decided to call it a night when he did. I don't think I could have kept hold of my sanity if he were staring at her ass while throwing the ball down the lane. I think we would have had major issues. Of course I stared at her perfect round ass, but that's different. She is mine. End of fucking story.

I love the way Ana lets me take care of her. I know what she likes... I ordered a Coke, because I knew there was a high possibility that she would want some and bingo. She did. And the way she ate from my plate... fuck that turned me on. Just to know that I can provide for her. Call me old fucking fashioned, but I like to take care of her. I like to know that she needs something from me, even if it's just an onion ring from my burger...

I chuckle at myself. This is fantastic. 'Christian Grey, famous fuck 'em and duck 'em master' is now deeply and obsessively in love with a goddess. I wouldn't have it any other way. She is all I need... and quite possibly for the rest of my life. My parents are the example that I am not too young for this...

Carrick and Grace met when they were sophomores in high school, by the end of their senior year they were married. They both went off to Harvard. He went to Harvard Law and she went to Harvard Med. They have been in love and just grow stronger day by day. I watch how he cherishes the ground she walks on and fills her with love everyday. How they always sleep together even if they are upset with each other, because they follow their vows 'for better or for worse'. I want that for Ana and I.

I am fucked up. I know I am. I was adopted when I was four from Detroit. Elliot, Mia and I are all adopted. They were both babies when they were adopted, but I was already four. Old enough to remember. I remember like if it were yesterday.

The crack whore and her pimp.

I want to think that somewhere deep down inside she loved me, that she cared for me... but I always come to the same conclusion. She didn't. Who would let their son become an outlet for their pimp? She would, and she did. Not very often, but enough so I could remember the sick fuck who would let his cigarettes burn off on me. I would beg for her to help and she would sit there and watch I will give her that, she did have a horrified look on her face and her eyes were full of terror. That look of horror haunted the better half of my childhood. The better half after the Greys' adopted me. They did everything they could for me.

I saw a therapist who helped with my fear of touch and I am able to allow it now. Touch from most people still throws me off, but does not cause me to become murderous. The scars are barely noticeable. I could barely see them, but I remember. I had nightmares until about three years ago. I still have trouble sleeping, but Flynn, my therapist, says that it comes from many years of restless nights and that my body has somewhat grown accustomed and is able to function with lack of sleep.

That is also where my anger and need to be in control stimulates from. That is something that I still need to work on. It's getting better, counting before opening my mouth to avoid saying some bullshit or trying to kill someone helps. Of course not the other fucking night when I called my precious Ana a whore. But I wasn't thinking straight. After I calmed down, or after she slapped the shit out of me I came to my senses and realized what a fucking idiot I was.

I may be 17, but I know I am fucked up… 50 shades. Ha! I chuckle at that. And get lost in my thoughts once more.

Maybe the crack whore is the reason why I have never been able to commit in a relationship, because I saw them all as whores. I know that sounds fucked up, but it's a theory. I never thought that one day I'd want to marry, one day I'd want kids… all that seemed like bullshit. I have never even 'liked' a girl. Aside from Anastasia, none of them meant anything. NOTHING. My heart never flutter or skipped a beat for any of them. My dick may have twitched at the thought of fucking them, but that is about it. Some of the girls were fucking hot too... but none were Anastasia. I wonder what magical power Anastasia carries over me? She has me completely bewitched!

The most fascinating part? I fucking love it. I love that I am in love... in love with her. My sweet, Ana.

I turn to look at the time, 2:43 a.m. She sure can sleep. She is not talking or moaning now. I smile. Wow, Miss Anastasia Steele was dreaming about me earlier. The way she said my name, the way she flushed and her breathing accelerated. All she has to do is ask, or at least give me some incline and I would take on the job, and what a pleasurable job it is. I love to be the one that makes her moan out in ecstasy, the one that makes her come. She is so fucking beautiful when she comes.

I look at my beautiful girl and I almost worry about her neck, surely that position isn't good for her. She has her head tilted toward me and her body is slumped. I know she should be in her bed, but I don't want to let her out of my sight. I could stare at her forever and never tire.

I texted Ray a few hours ago that I was with her and she would be late... his only response was if this had to happen on a school night to which I told him that 'nothing' was happening and that I just didn't want to wake her up because she looked exhausted. He agreed and texted me to take care of his baby girl. He doesn't even need to advise me of that. I would protect her with my life. Fuck, I didn't even leaver her alone when she was asleep at Lucky Strike. I couldn't. Why is she always so tired?I wonder if she is not getting enough nutrition and with the amount of practice and workouts she does if it is starting to take a toll on her body.

I look back at Ana, and can't resist the urge to play with her hair. It is always so soft and bouncy. I let my fingers stroke from her scalp to the ends of her hair. My sleeping beauty begins to stir... she open her eyes and finds me... I don't know how I got this fucking l close to her, but I did and I don't regret it.

I desire her so fucking much... I desire to love her, for her to love me. I desire her body and I pray that she desires mine.

The next thing I know is she is pulling my head down and her mouth is latching on to mine. I groan because I have missed her lips so fucking much. I cup her face, almost afraid that she will regret this and try to pull back. Not happening baby. I feel the kiss growing into something more lustful, more passionate... I don't want this to stop, but I don't want to take advantage of her.

"Ana… mmmmmm" I mutter breathlessly. I have missed these lips.

She starts to pull me down toward her, but I know we should talk before this continues. She needs to know how sorry I am, and how much I love her.

"Ana mmmm, we…. we should …. mmmmm baby, stop" I say in between kisses, but not stopping. I don't want to stop.

"Christian…." She moans, when my mouth reaches her neck. I stop, but no fucking way am I moving. I have craved this closeness since last fucking Thursday when I left her at school.

"Don't stop, Christian. I need you. I need you so bad."

That is my green light. I climb into the back seat, much to my surprise... it is small back here and not really comfortable, but I need to be close to her. I pull her over and spread her legs to straddle me. She leans over me overpowering my mouth. Take over baby, I am yours. I grab the sides of my jacket and rip it off of her, not caring where it lands. I grab her hips and mover her close to me so our bodies are pressed together. My hips buck up wanting to feel the warmth of her pussy even if it is through her jeans. I am so fucking hard, it takes a lot of fucking power not to come in my pants when she grinds her delicious pussy down onto my rock solid cock. She is the only one that can do this to me, the only one who has made me this fucking hard, usually I can control it.. but with Ana, she controls me.

"Mmmmmm" She moans and I lose it. I need to feel her. We can't fuck, because I am a fucking idiot and didn't bring any condoms. Maybe she'll want to risk it. What's the worst that could happen? She get's pregnant and we have a baby and live together forever. Fine with me. FUCK. NO, not yet. Have control Grey.

I grab her and twist her so she is in the reverse cowgirl position, I momentarily wonder how deep it would feel to be inside her this way. Another thing to add to our list. I have my arm against her waist pulling her into me while I remover her hair from her shoulder to allow me to suck on it... Damn this woman's body. I could suck and caress every inch of her.

"Christian….." She says breathless.

"Yea, baby?"

"I…. want you." Fuck. I groan And I want her so bad, but I can't be selfish. I want to please her... right fucking now.

I reach down her sweater to find her amazing tits. I let my hand massage one of them, while I continue to suck on her shoulder. I let her nipple roll gently in my fingers before pinching it...

"Ahhhhhhhh….." Fuck, I know she must be drenched, she likes it a little hard. How hard baby?

"I know, baby." I say in the crook of her neck. Time to please my baby.

I unbutton her jeans and pull down her zipper. Not wasting anytime, I let my dominant finger circle her clit. She is so drenched. I feel her dripping on my fingers.

"Damn it, baby…. you're so fucking wet." I say groaning at the fact that my dick will not feel the tightness of her pussy tonight.

Her arm circles my neck and she turns her head. Our lips crash into each other and fit perfectly. We are a puzzle, our bodies fit together perfectly. I know I am only 17, but she is it for me. I know it.

I circle the entrance to my heaven a few times and let myself in. FUCK she feels amazing. I can feel her walls around my finger.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm….." She lets out against my lips. But I want her to enjoy this. Enjoy me.

"Shhh baby, just feel it." I tell her softly.

"Christian I want … I want…. Ahhhhhhh" She moans, she wants more, but again, I don't have a condom. I let a second finger enter her... fuck she is tight even around my fingers.

"Fuck, Ana, you're so tight... warm and wet, baby." I say painfully, my cock and balls are aching to be in her. I push my fingers deeper into her pussy willing her to come soon, before I come in my fucking pants like a 14 year old.

I start pulling at her nipple, fuck I wish my mouth were sucking on her right now. I allow my thumb to begin to circle her clit.

" Ahhhhhhh…...mmmmmmmmm." She moans, accepting the pleasure. Her hips start to move against my hand and fuck if that doesn't give me a fucking high. She is a fucking drug. My drug.

"That's it baby, move against me." I encourage her and she does. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. I imagine her riding my dick... hard.

"Shit, Ana. You're so fucking hot… that's it baby, ride my hand." I need her to come.

I start move my fingers in and out of her faster than before, allowing my hand to pound into her as if they were my dick. Pushing all the way to the hilt. Fuck, she feels amazing.

"Christian …." She pants. I can feel her pussy tightening even more. Her walls are clenching against my fingers and I can feel the vibrations. She is there... I know it.

"I know you're there, Ana... " Come on, baby. Let go. I pinch her nipple hard.

"Come for me, baby… come all over my hand." I want her sweet juice all over me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" She screams and feel the hot warmth of her juice start to cover my fingers and the palm of my hand. Another fucking high for me. I love having the evidence of her orgasm, that I gave her, on me. Anywhere on me.

She leans back, her breathing still labored. I try to soothe her by sliding my fingers down her face and jaw. My fingers against her pussy trying to help her ride out her orgasm. Even though I would leave my fingers in her permanently if I could.

"It's okay, Ana. I got you." Calm down, baby. I have you and I am not letting you go.

"You're so beautiful." I kiss the side of her neck, admiring her flush.

"I have missed you…." And ain't that the fucking truth. I have missed her so fucking much.

She finally calms down and I fix her jeans back up, much to my dissapointment. She looks at me and I smile back.

"What about you?" She asks... well baby, I'd like to fuck you into oblivion right now, but I don't have a fucking condom. So unless you want to risk being sixteen and pregnant, he needs to stay in my pants.

"I am good, Ana. You bring me pleasure, just where you are." I tell her, because she does. Seeing her likes this makes me so fucking happy. Knowing it has only been me... only will ever be me. She smiles sweetly at me, and I continue.

"Plus, I didn't anticipate this. So I didn't bring a condom." I smirk. I see the amusement briefly fly through her eyes and then leave. Sadness starts to appear and I become worried.

"Have you… uhmmmm. Have you needed those lately?" She asks very hesitantly. This is what she is thinking? What the fuck? Does she have no faith in me whatsoever?

I grab her chin and force her to look at me. She needs to see the truth in my eyes.

"No, Anastasia… I haven't needed them. I haven't fucked anyone since you, baby." I smile at her and she relaxes. I won't even return the question. The thought has passed through my mind especially with that fucking asshole prick Jared hanging around her. But, I refuse to insult her like that again. But, that opens my mind up to other things.

"Ana, we need to talk. There are things I want to tell you... and ask you." I want to tell her that I love her, that I am so fucking sorry. How I saw red and let go. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend... girlfriend. For now at least.

She scoots off my lap and I start to frown, but she leaves her legs draped over mine, so at least I know she is not shooting me down.

"Christian… not now. I know we need to talk. But for right now, I just want this moment to last. Let's not talk about anything emotional now." She says. Here and now I have my dumbfounded look on my face and confusion fills my brain. Don't chicks want to talk? All the fucking 't this communication thing what they are always bitching about? She doesn't want to, but she needs to know...

"Ana, I reall…" I start, but she interrupts me.

"Please, not now. Let's just forget about everything for now." I don't want to forget about my love for her... ever, but she has a pleading look on her face that I can't ignore.

"Fine, but … can I ask you something?" Suddenly I am feeling nervous. She may not want to talk, but I still need her to be mine.

"Will you be mine?" She looks at me confused... of fucking course... that wasn't the fucking question. I am so fucking nervous.

"As in, will you be… my girlfriend?" I manage to stutter out.

She continues to look at me, intensely. And my mind is running wild. What if she says no... FUCK. I won't allow her to. I will drive us out to the cabin in Port Angeles and tie her to the fucking bed until she says yes... she is mine. I need her to say yes. I will fucking die... Come on baby, say yes. Please, please, please ... fuck...

After eternity, or 8 seconds...

"Yes..." She barely whispers.

"Ana, please baby... please say yes. I was a fucking ass and I am so fucking sorry, but I really fucking l..." I start to ramble, baby please ...

"CHRISTIAN." She interrupts me adamantly. And I shut the fuck up, bracing myself for her words.

She leans up and smashes her lips against mine. I push her mouth open with my tongue and she grants me permission. I need her close to me, but I feel her start to pull away. Is this our 'goodbye' kiss? No fucking way I won't allow it. I grab the back of her head with one hand and cup her jaw with the other... Please baby... just accept us.

"Christian... " She murmurs against my lips. But I don't stop.

"Babe..." She continues. I love it when she calls me babe.

"STOP..." I freeze. She starts to push away. Does she really want to stop? Please no.

"Christian, I said yes, babe." She says still close to my lips. What? She said yes. I pull her head back to look at her...

"Say it again..." I plead, but she just looks at me. Maybe I heard wrong.

"Ana, I need for you to say it again." I say sternly.

"Yes." She smiles.

"Yes, what?" I need to be sure.

"Yes, I am yours. Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Without realizing, I throw my fist in the air hard, only to smash it against the roof of my car.

"SHIT." I say loudly feeling the jolt of pain, but just laugh it off in my excitement.

She giggles and takes my hand and presses a kiss on it.

"Better?" She asks.

"Yeah, baby. You make everything better. " I tell her and offer her the best smile I can manage, which better be good considering how fucking giddy I am right now. She smiles sweetly.

"Uhmmm, Christian?" Uh-oh ... something is unsettling her.

"Yes?" I ask ... please don't change your mind.

"Are we uhmmm going to keep this a secret? Like when ... we were uhmmm kind of talking about us being a 'thing'?" She asks shyly.

"Fuck no, baby. That was one of the stupidest fucking things I have ever done. I feel like the biggest fucking prick alive for even suggesting that. You are no secret, Ana. It may be hard, because Leila and Amber will be even bigger bitches now. But I am will to go through whatever I have to in order to be with you." Please tell me you are too. Fuck … I need to do something about those fucking stupid bitches.

"Babe. You may have suggested it, but I agreed to it. Hell, I even defended it. But, I want to be with you... like a real couple. I am willing to go through hell for you... to be with you. And I am happy that we are on the same page."

"More than the same page, baby. You and I are meant to be... " I want to tell her more, but feel it's too early. I don't want to send her running for the hills.

She smiles at me and runs her hand through her fingers and glances toward the front.

"HOLY FUCK!" She exclaims ... I hate when she uses that language. I do it all the time, but that's me. I am fucked up like that.

"Ana, language, baby." I try not to sound like a parent.

"Christian, I don't care about language right now. It's 4:08 AM. I have to be up in two hours! Plus, my dad is going to kill me... fuck! Where is my phone?"

She starts to get up, but I hold her down.

"Let me grab my phone.. my dad is ..." I press my lips to hers to shut her up.

"Baby, Ray knows you're with me..." I tell her. She calms a bit, but then keeps on going.

"Okay, but still it's so late ... or early, but we have to be up and practice is going to be hell tomorrow or I mean today… later today, whatever, you get what I mean. Especially since I am running on lack of sleep."

Lack of sleep? She spent a total of almost four hours asleep in my car. But, this gives me an idea...

"Baby, what if we blow off school tomorrow or today? Head up to the cabin and spend the day together?" I could really use some time with her.

"That is tempting..." She smirks and continues...

"But Leslie and Amber would have my ass if I missed a practice this close to homecoming." She and I both frown at that. If I am willing to blow off rowing practice with a competition on Saturday, why can't she blow off cheer? I have to calm myself... She is right. Amber is out for her blood, and will be even more so now. So she shouldn't miss. DAMN IT.

"But... how about we head out there after the homecoming dance?" She says with such an infectious grin. That is a great fucking idea.

"I love it, baby. But that means we're leaving at 7:01." I smile and she giggles.

"The doors to ballroom open at 7:00, Christian."

"My point exactly." I wink at her.

"Come on, babe. Get me home so I can face my dad and get a little more sleep."

She plants a loud kiss on my lips and bends to hop over into the front. I can't fucking resist it... I slap her ass. It was harder than intended, but she laughs so I know she's fine with it.

"What was that for?" She asks as I decide to lean over, open the door and get out, so I can sit down properly in the drivers seat. Once in position I grab her hand and bring it to my mouth.

"That was for waving that fine ass in my face..."

She giggles. FUCK ... I love that sound.

* * *

APOV Wednesday AM

"Ana! Get up, we need to talk." My dad knocks on my door. I look at the clock and it's 5:45 AM... I still have 20 minutes to sleep... and I need them considering I barely hit the bed at 4:30.

"Dad, please ..." I turn and stuff my face in the pillow.

"Ana, wake up now." He is now in my room hovering over me... UGHHH I turn over and open my eyes.

"Yes?" I ask annoyed.

"What time did you get in?" He doesn't seem mad ...

"A little while ago." Yes, Ana that's it. Beat around the bush.

"Look Ana, this isn't a hotel. You can't arrive and leave as you please. I may be understanding of you teenagers now days. But there are rules and I want you to respect them." He says, but I have a feeling something else is going on.

"Dad, what's wrong? We have never had this problem before and you always say you trust me. Christian told me he talked to you."

"Annie..."

"Dad... what's wrong? You only call me that when something is seriously wrong"... I ask concerned.

"Ana, I was up when you arrived. I had to call one of the firms early this AM on the East Coast... I saw when Christian dropped you off."

I start to think what happened when he dropped me off, but I don't recall anything bad... he told me to wait in the car, and got out to open the door with a bow and calling me his 'lady' causing me to laugh... he walked me to the door and gave me sweet kiss, but I doubt my dad saw that. What happened?

"Okay, what happened that upset you?"

"I am not upset... I just saw the way you guys are together... I haven't seen you guys together as a couple. " He says air quoting couple causing me to laugh ...

"Don't laugh at me..."He scowls and continues.

"You guys look so in tuned with each other, so serious about one another. It kind of scared me kiddo." Do we? The thought of that makes my heart skip with joy ... other people can see that he loves me... I just have to wait until he sees it.

"You're 16 darling and ... well, I don't want you getting hurt. I am not saying Christian will hurt you, but what I saw this morning ... well I almost felt that I was going to have to walk you down the aisle as soon as you came through the door." He says with a quiet chuckle. Marriage? Of course I would marry Christian... NOT NOW. But when we're older. I love him.

"I just want you to take it slow, Annie... and uhmmmm well you know... practice uhmmmm ..." My dad is turning bright red and I know exactly where this is heading.

"DAD! STOP... RIGHT NOW."

"Okay, just tell me I am not going to be a grandpa anytime soon and I will be okay."

"NO, you will not be a grandpa anytime soon, Dad. Go to work."I try to laugh.

"Okay sweetie, remember I will always love you, and I WILL kill him if he hurts you. I know a good spot to hide a body too." He says causing me to laugh again.

"Dad, just go to work... and don't worry Christian isn't like that."

"I know sweetheart, doesn't mean I can't threaten him." He winks.

"By the way, Carrick and I are flying out to New York Thursday and we will be back Monday. You okay a few days by yourself?"

Hmmmm, perfect. I won't be by myself. I think to myself.

"Yeah, of course dad. Don't worry." He nods and gets up to leave, once he reaches the threshold he stops and turns back to me...

"Ana, I know you won't be by yourself and as much as half of me wants to make him suffer a painful death, the other half is grateful that you won't be here alone." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Dad?"

"Yeah pumpkin?"

"I love you!... And thank you for trusting us."

* * *

 **Good morning, baby.**

 **Xx Good morning, babe. 3**

I smile, I feel like such an idiot.

 **Come and give me those kisses, I am outside.**

I drop my phone on my bed and run downstairs swing the door wide open… and there he stands with a single rose in his hand. He walks up to me where I stand on the doorway, grabs my waist and pulls me into him kissing me with passion.

"Mmmmm, babe." I say when he finally pulls away.

"Pour vous belle." He says while handing me the rose.

I grab the rose and giggle, because I have no idea what he just said, but it did make my panties wet.

"I think I like the sound of that, but have no idea what you said." I reply.

"How did you get out of taking French?" He asks…

"Easy, I took Spanish."

He laughs and bends down to kiss me again.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Ready for what?" I look at him confused.

"For school?"

"Yep. I am just waiting on Kate." I say and watch his face fall. Why?

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"Ana, why are you waiting for Kate?"

"She is giving me a ride, she has been for the last uhmmm few days." I don't want to remember why that is.

"Ana, but that was before this morning. You're my girlfriend now. I will take you."

"Okay, tomorrow."

"No. Ana, today."

"Babe, please I haven't had a chance to talk to Kate and she should be here any minute."

"Please, Ana.. I don't like it, I barely got you back, baby." He says sadly and it breaks my heart.

"Christian, it will be fine. I just didn't have a chance to tell Kate…"

"Call her now."

"Christi…" I start to say. But he grabs my hand and interrupts me.

"Please, please, baby."

I take a moment to take him in. He looks so sad… what is wrong? It's just a ride I'd see him later. I don't want to see him like this…

"Okay, let me run upstairs and grab my phone to call Kate." I tell him. Instantly my heart swells with his American Boy smile.

"Hurry, baby."

I run upstairs and grab my phone dialing while I grab my gym bag.

"Hey Steele, I am running a little late."

"It's fine. Christian is here, he can give me a ride…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, he is already here so it is fine."

"Alright Steele, see you at school... and… I want information."

"Bye Kate…"

Kate always with the inquisitions. I sigh and head down.

Christian pulls me by my waist and gives me a deep kiss...

"Ughhh, get your sweet ass in the car, before I take you back up and tie you to the bed, baby." He murmurs against my lips and swats my rear end.

I giggle and yep, wet panties already. Being tied up? That sounds ... hot.

* * *

"SPILL IT, STEELE." Kate tells me as we sit down for lunch.

"Well, Christian and I ... well."

"Well what?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend..." I say and press my lip in to try to hide my huge smile. Kate spits out her drink, very unlady like and gives me a glare...

"And, I said yes."

"Damn it, Ana... are you sure about this?"

"Of course, Kate look... between you and I, well I love him." I whisper the last part. We're eating inside today, because it started raining, and it is starting to fill up.

"FUCK! Ana, are you fucking serious? Ana, you can't love your first boyfriend."

"Why not?"I ask offended.

"Well, first, because it's Christian and second, because you're 16 and don't know what love is."

"What the hell does that mean? What does Christian have to do with it?" What is her problem?

"Look, Kate... I am not arguing with you about this. It is my decision. End of it. Drop it. Okay?"I say sternly.

I turn back to my tray, suddenly my hunger banished. Christian and I came in hand in hand and got death glares from half of the girls here, but he ignored them and I decided to as well. I am not going to let anyone interfere with us. It just hurts that Kate, who is supposed to be my friend is also against us. What does she have against Christian? It doesn't matter, it is in the past. I am living today forward. I can't dwell on things I can't change.

I feel the tingle and I know he is here. I look up, looking for my sexy boyfriend. It took all of me to jump him on our way here, or even after first period. He has on a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. The way his biceps flex when he changes gears in the car, the way his hand curves around the gear stick, even the way he flicks the pencil between his fingers. It is all a turn on for me... my panties are constantly wet for this man.

Our eyes meet and they lock on each other. He stalks toward me never breaking our eyesight. Once he reaches me he cups my face and gives me an almost indecent kiss.

"I missed you." He says when he pulls away and leaves me breathless. He sits next to me and pulls me close to him, by my waist. I smile at his affection.

"Babe, it's been three periods."I giggle.

"Three periods to long... what are you eating?"

Looking back on my tray, I actually realize I didn't pick up a lot. Just freshly cut peaches and strawberries and a small spinach salad. I frown. Usually I'd eat more. Oh well, I will make it up during dinner.

"This..." I motion to my tray.

"You need to eat more, you workout too much and are always exhausted afterward, meaning you're not getting a decent amount of calories, Ana."

"Since when do you know about this stuff?"I ask with a smirk. I know what my body can handle.

Before he has a chance to answer Brandon and Jared sit down and Christian grabs me by waist and pulls me even closer to him.

"So, Ana... you never responded to my text." Jared says as he eyes Christian and cause Christian to tense around me. Before Christian has a chance to become unglued I step in.

"Your text didn't require a response Jared." I respond. Christian still hasn't relaxed so I cup his face in my hand and pull him towards me to give him a kiss.

"Thank you, baby." He whispers in my ear.

"So... what is this?" Mia gestures toward us with a huge grin on her face.

"Anastasia is my girlfriend Mia..." Christian answers and our table goes silent and looks at us.

I immediately blush. I don't what I was thinking they would think, but certainly it warranted some type of vocal response.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the warm wishes for my husband! Unfortunately he will be gone for four weeks... and I will hate every minute of it!**

 **Also, Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

 **My internet has been acting up and I wanted to post what I had done before tomorrow to keep up with my weekly updates! That is why this one is a little short.**

 **Next chapter will have lots of shockers! And the drama will begin... So it might take a little longer to get that one up.**

 **Pinterest is updated!**

 **Let me know about the lemons. Some of my reviewers think they are pretty racy for high school, but it's just sex... if it's too much I'll tone it down, but right now my plan is to only tone them up!**

 **Excuse any and all grammar errors!**

 **Enjoy Xx**

* * *

CPOV

What the fuck is their problem? I just told them Ana is my girlfriend and I know it's a shocker, but this is just fucking ridiculous.

"Is there a problem?" I question, pointedly at Kate who is glaring at me.

"Yea, there is a problem." Kate states back and I feel Ana freeze.

"Kate, just stop it. Please…" Ana tells her.

But fuck this noise… I am tired of this bullshit.

"What the fuck is the problem, Kate? I am sick and tired of this shit."

"You know what the problem is Christian, don't act stupid."

Is she kidding me? Surely this isn't about that incident… That was fucking two and half years ago. How the fuck was I supposed to know Ethan was fucking her? Ethan never once said shit to me, not even at Ana's party, he didn't even glare at me. Fuck, I was the one glaring at him because he was checking out Ana. Is this fucking revenge or something?

"What's the problem?" Ana asks quietly.

I run my hand down my face and hope that Ana will understand that this happened a long time ago and that it meant nothing.

"I will tell you later, baby." I give her a small smile.

She raises her eyebrows and I hope she isn't regretting her choice of giving us a chance…

Fucking Katherine…

"Okay, let's forget this… for now." She whispers the last part to me.

The girls start talking about homecoming and where they are going to get ready… I hope Ana is getting ready at her house. I wouldn't mind being buried deep inside her before having half the fucking school eye fucks her. Just like this prick right in front of me. It's like he doesn't even see my arm around her. He's hanging off every inch of her, of course I do too, but now it's official … she is mine. So this prick Jared better get the fucking hint that there is no way he is getting into her panties … EVER. Those panties are MINE.

* * *

"How was practice, baby?" I ask as I pull out of the school parking lot.

"One word, BRUTAL." She says with a groan as she pulls her hair from her hair tie and runs her fingers from her scalp to the ends.

She is flushed and I can tell she really did have a hard practice. She has on a black long sleeve jacket and grey short shorts. I am not too happy that she is parading around with these barely there shorts, but just looking at the way they slide up to become almost nonexistent has put my jealousy aside.

"I am sorry, baby. What do you want to do to relax?" I ask, I know what I want to do...

"What do you want to do? It's already 7:30 pm so almost three hours of practice has me wiped out ...make it easy." She says. Would you spread out underneath me, screaming my name be easy?

"How about we just sit on the dock for a little while? Or do you want to go for dinner?" She didn't eat a lot at lunch.

"How about we have dinner on the dock?"

"Perfect." I tap my cheek and she leans over the console and gives me a kiss with a smile. Damn I love her.

* * *

"So… can we talk about Kate's problem with you?"

Already? Fuck … we barely finished dinner.

"Baby, can't we just relax for a little?"

"Christian I want to know what the fuck is going on? Why does Kate hate you so much?" She looks down at her hands. And she said fuck… she means business.

Fine. I grab her hand and walk to the edge and sit down with her in my lap. One arm around her back and gripping her waist the other hand is cupping her cheek. I am afraid that she will leave me over this shit. Even though it was in the past you never know when it comes to women.

"Ana, you have to understand that it was a long time ago and I didn't know you. Fuck, if I knew I was going to meet you I wouldn't have done half the shit I have done… including not being a virgin when we met." And I mean that… there is nothing better than Ana.

"So…"

"Well … are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, the point of it is that, Ethan was fucking this girl and she left being his fuck buddy to be mine. Ethan was 'in love' with her, but she wasn't. Kate's hated me ever since."

"Oh thank fuck!" She let's out a huge breath. And once again runs her hand through her hair. She looks… relieved?

"Is that a good thing or …" I ask confused.

"That is a very good thing baby… well no, not good because I don't know her and I want to rip her head off, but it's better than what I have been thinking the whole day." She giggles…

"What were you thinking?" I ask curiously and she looks down at her fingers again.

"Tell me, baby."

"Well… don't be mad." she bites her lip and my dick twitches.

"Why would I be mad?" I cock my eyebrow at her.

"Well… I thought you know… that maybe you and Kate may have uhmmm had a casual enc…"

"NO FUCKING WAY… never fucking ever." I don't even let her finish that.

Katherine Kavanagh and I have hated each other since we've met. Plus, I wouldn't even touch her with Jared's dick… so that's saying something.

"That still doesn't excuse her for being like that. Are you sure that is all of it?"

"You think I am lying to you?" I ask a little annoyed.

"No... not lying, just maybe leaving something out or I don't know Christian ... why is she so against us?"

"Baby, when all this shit went down, Kate and this girl were best friends. Kate took it really hard, not only did Ethan lose his little toy, but Kate went to bat for Ethan and she lost her friend." As I say this I can feel Ana tense up... FUCK. What is it that chicks say ... 'chicks before dicks' what if she leaves me over this... she can't I won't let this shit bring us down.

"What is it, baby?" I ask and she presses her lips together and looks at me wide eyed.

"Christian ... does she go to Seattle Prep?"

"Fuck, no baby. She was a few years older and graduated. She is not even in the state anymore."

"Do... you still talk to her?"

"No, but she is friends with Elliot."

"So, you see her a lot?"

"Of course not, we were done a long time ago."

She shifts a little and my pants become a little tighter. I run my fingers through her hair and wrap a piece behind her ear. She is so beautiful. I lean in and kiss her marvelous lips. Everything is in HD when it comes to Ana. Every kiss, every touch, every caress that we share is all to the max...like zoomed in times 100. She still makes my blood tingle... and my pants tighter.

I pull my tongue from her mouth and put my lips on her sensitive skin right under her ear and whisper...

"I want you... Do you want me?"

Please tell me you want me too... I beg silently.

She moans as I start placing gentle kisses along the hollow of her neck.

"Yes, I want you too." And that is my green light. I haven't been in her for almost a week and I have blue balls to no end. My hand does nothing in compared to what Ana's delicious heaven can do to me.

I grab her zipper and pull it down, and grab at one of her tits. Her nipples are already hard and perky through her maroon sports bra. I take one between my thumb and forefinger and pinch gently.

"Mmmm... Christian."

I love hearing my name coming from her mouth. Especially in this state... it's toxic.

"Christian... babe... Mhmmmm... We need..." She starts to squirm and I hold onto her tighter, I don't need her falling into the sound. I push my hand underneath her sports bra and relish the touch of flesh... FUCK I need to be in her now.

I pull my hand out and start running it against her thighs and gently pushing her legs open...

"Christian, Stop." She says causing me to growl in frustration. What now?

"What, Ana? What is the matter baby?"

"I want you so bad ..."

"Me too, what's the problem?"

"I don't want to have sex outside Christian." She almost whispers and blushes.

I chuckle. Adorable ... she is so innocent.

"Baby, it's fine... I need you now, Ana."Plus I wouldn't let anyone see her in throws of passion... I'd fucking kill them.

"No, Babe ... Please let's go somewhere..." She says ...

Fuck. She is going to be the death of me.

"Let's go in the boathouse." I swing her over on the dock and stand up pulling her with me.

She is not walking fast enough for me so I pick her up over my shoulder. She starts to giggle, music to my ears, and demand to be let down earning her a hard slap on her ass. My ass. My beautiful plump ass. Her body belongs to me... shit if that doesn't make me harder.

"What was that for..." She says giggling.

"I just can't resist your ass, baby." And I wonder if one day she will let me claim it... I would love to claim her and every single way I can.

We get as far as the couch and I let her down. I remove her sneakers and socks in record time. She is just as desperate because her jacket is off and she is just in her sports bra and shorts... and that is too much for my liking. I pull off her sports bra and watch those babies bounce out... I take one in my mouth and begin to suck on her beautiful nipple. My dick is protesting loudly against my pants begging to be set free.

"AHHHH ... Christian ... " She pants and I know she must be dripping. Time to find out.

Reluctantly my mouth leaves her tit and I hook my fingers in her shorts and panties and pull them off in one swift move... leaving her naked, bare... I pull her up so she is in a sitting position and kneel down in between her legs. I have been dying to eat her pussy again. I put my arms under her knees and pull her so her ass is resting on the edge. My arms are now under her thighs; this is the perfect angle for my feast. I let my arms wrap around so my hand can reach her pussy and start to rub my fingers up and down her slit.

"Mhhhh ..."

I insert my middle finger and relish her wet warmth... I slide it in and out, making a perfect circle right at the edge.

"Christian... Ahhhhh" Hearing saying my name after that sexy as fuck moan causes me to lose control and I smash my mouth against her folds.

FUCK ME. She is delicious. I let my tongue run up and down her folds while my finger rubs her clit furiously.

"Oh my gosh Christian ... Christian. "

"I know, baby... I got you."

I dive my tongue straight into her and pinch her clit.

"Christian I am going to fucking come..." I know that baby... I feel your walls pulsing. That is what I want.

"Come Ana, come in my mouth. Give it to me." I say against her folds. Please ... I need you too. This has never been my cup of tea, but with Ana... I would live down here.

She explodes around my tongue and mouth and I start lapping it up like a dog in need. In need of Ana.

Once she starts to calm down, I lay her down and remove my clothes. I pull out the condom and start to roll it on.

"Let me help..." And sits back up and runs her hand against the condom and my length.

"Fucking shit, Ana... I am all yours, baby."

She makes a fist around my dick and begins to stroke it. Never once removing her eyesight from mine. This is hot.

"Uhhhhhh..."

"I need you... in me... NOW."

"Your wish is my command, baby."

She lays back down and leaves one leg hanging over the back of the couch. Naked, wet and spread wide... waiting for me.

I position myself in between her and let myself into my personal. Damn it. I can't fucking move she is so tight.

"Christian ,,, move..." She begs.

"Give me a minute... if I move, this will be over way too fast for your liking, Ana." I say almost embarrassed that I can't keep my fucking dick, no pun intended, from coming like if it were my first time.

She bucks her hips up clearly not caring for the words that just left my mouth and I start to move, begging to the almighty to give me the strength to hold my orgasm.

"Damn it, Ana you so fucking tight. Your pussy is gripping my dick so tight, baby." I tell her between thrusts. With my head resting on her shoulder.

"Harder, Christian..." I knew she would like it hard.

I reach down and pull her knee up spreading her wider than before and start slamming into her.

"Is. This. What. You. Want?" I say between each hard thrust.

"Yes... Yes..." She pants barely able to take in a breath.

I reach down and start to rub circles on her clit and pinch her nipple with my other hand. She starts to quiver and her pussy has my dick in a vice grip. I am going to fucking come.

"Come for me, baby."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh Christian." She screams and comes around me. Sending me into a frenzy and my dick shooting out long spurts of liquid.

I fall against her naked skin and I feel her rubbing my back and breathing hard against my ear.

"Are you okay? Was that okay... I know it was a little hard." I did slam into her pretty hard, but she asked for it in my defense.

"It was good ... so damn good..." She pants and I smile.

"Ana... that was fucking great, baby." I say and kiss her skin. She giggles.

"I love...I love that sound." Fuck, I almost told her I loved her.

I am going to wait for her to say it first. I don't want to scare her. Or scare myself. I have never told anyone I love them. What if she doesn't love me back? We have have barely known each other for a month and 1/2, having sex for a few weeks, and boyfriend and girlfriend for less than a day. But I don't care.. I love her and I know she'll love me. Even if takes all I have, I will make it my life goal for her to love me.

I turn her over so she is on top of me and we begin to talk about our future. I tell her about my business idea for when I am done with Harvard and how my goal is to help find sustainable energy and to help feed the world. Maybe go on mission trip. She listens intently on what I am sharing and even thinks that she would love to help, and even go together on a mission trip. I don't know if I would like that... Some of these places are filled with poverty and hunger, causing some people to become desperate and do unthinkable things. I don't mention that concern and we continue talking.

I don't care that I am only 17, if I had to chose one way to spend the rest of my life it would be like this ... Ana in my arms.

* * *

Friday AM

APOV

"Holy Shit!" Christian says and stops dead in his tracks as we enter first period hand in hand. I turn to look at him and see him with his surprised gazed. I follow his eyesight and shock myself as well. Christian squeezes my hand and brings me closer to him.

Leila is standing at the desk I sat at on the first day of school, wearing an exact replica of my outfit that day. A white thigh high dress with brown strappy heels. Her hair has been dyed to almost my exact color, and if that is not creepy enough she is wearing blue contacts.

I know I shouldn't let this affect me, but this has me scared. Who in their right minds does this? She is oblivious to the fact that everyone is staring at her as she takes a seat and starts twirling her hair. I turn to look at Christian and he is just glaring at her.

"Christian... Should I be worried?" I ask as he gestures for me to take a seat next to him in the back of the room.

He rubs his hand over his face and shakes his head. I wonder if he is having trouble believing that some crazy girl is trying to become my replica. I know I am.

"Baby, I won't let her near you if that is what you're asking."

"No, that is not what I am asking."

I know he has been intimate with her, would he go back to her now that she is dressing like me? Suddenly I am feeling very insecure.

Just as Christian was picking up on my insecurity Mr. Marvin enters and starts attendance.

"Anastasia Steele"

"Present..." Leila and I both say.

This just went to a different level of creepy. I look toward Christian who has his hand over his mouth in what I hope is shock.

"Sorry Mr. Marvin, I don't know what came over me." Leila says.

I decide to drop it ... for now and not let her ruin my day. Tonight is our homecoming game and I need to be stress free.

* * *

 **Where are you?**

 **Christian, I told you earlier, we are meeting in the gym for a light practice before the game tonight.**

 **Even after school? I thought that was just during lunch.**

 **Unfortunately it will be until the game. :(**

 **Ana, that is to fucking long what is Leslie's problem?**

 **We are sending in the video to the NCA so she wants us to be perfect.**

 **Please tell me you'll eat something in between now and the game.**

 **I will.**

 **Promise?**

"Ana, let's go! We need to make sure everyone is ready. We don't need any one getting hurt tonight!" Amber yells from across the gym.

I drop my phone in my bag and run over to practice... damn it is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Babe, mmmmmm I really have to go." I say against Christian's lips. It's game time and Amber and Leslie are going to have my ass if I get there late.

"Okay baby..." He says, but doesn't move. Not that I want him too. His tongue pushes my mouth open once more and we start to devour each other again.

He has one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders pressing me into him. I feel so relaxed in his arms that I don't notice when Rachel arrives.

"Stop sucking face, Ana." She laughs as I break the kiss no doubt with red cheeks.

I break away from Christian's embrace and give her a hug.

"Rachel! You came."

"I told you I would, Ana. I have missed you little one." Rachel is one of the Sea Gals that I spent the summer with and she has pretty much taken me under her wing. If I had a sister, I would want her to be just like Rachel.

"Me too. I have so much to tell you..." I start to go on, but I hear a throat clearing. I run back to Christian slightly embarrassed and pull him with me.

"Rachel this is Christian, Christian this is Rachel." They both know about each other already.

"So... you're the famous Christian Grey." Rachel cocks her eyebrow at him and her eyes run up and down his body. Is she checking him out?

"Damn Ana, you know how to pick 'em. He's hot." She smiles at me. I giggle and look at Christian, who now has rosy cheeks.

"Well, I don't know about famous, but I am him. Pleasure to meet you." He says shyly.

"Rachel sit with Christian and his family. My dad had to leave for a business trip." She nods and starts to head back up to bleachers.

"Baby, she was checking me out... how am I supposed to sit with her?" Christian says when Rachel can no longer hear him. I start to laugh at him. Surely he isn't scared of her.

"You should be used to it, babe. Everyone checks you out." And they do. Everyone is dazzled by this hot senior in front of me.

"Not older women." He pouts... Rachel isn't old. She is in her mid twenties for Pete's sake.

"What about the girl you stole from Ethan? What was her name anyway?" He freezes and looks at me shocked.

"What's the matter, Christian?" I ask suddenly concerned.

"Ana... for one I didn't 'steal' her... they weren't even a couple. I didn't even know about them. And secondly, her name doesn't matter. Because we are never talking about her again." He says with an irritated tone.

"What's the big deal with her? It was only sex right?" What if she was his first love? No, he told me he was never in love. What if he lied?

"Ana... there is nothing with her. Plus, she is in the past. Why are we talking about her?" He says nervously.

Why is he so nervous about her? Maybe I can ask Kate to find out what he is keeping from me. I know something is up, but I decide not push the situation... I don't need an unnecessary argument. And I have to trust him. But I can't shake the feeling that something is off.

"Okay..." I sigh and lean into him.

I give him one last kiss and head toward the rest of the squad.

* * *

"Ana, baby, are you okay, please tell me you're okay." Christian is cradling me in his arms. .

We were on our last pyramid suddenly, Amber lost her balance sending me down from the top. Luckily Alex caught me in his arms before I hit the ground, but I am pretty shaken up. There is a reason the NCA prohibits these stunts. And of all the times we practice Amber decides to lose her balance on the night of the game? Especially after that comment about 'no one getting hurt tonight'. That bitch did it on purpose.

I look over at Amber and see her smirking. She did this on purpose, I know she did. I look back at Christian who had me in his arms before Alex could even set me on my feet.

"I am fine, just a little shaken up." I try to reassure him.

"Damn it Ana, if Alex wouldn't have caught you... I don't even want to think about that." He shudders.

"Babe, I am fine. I am just glad the whole pyramid didn't come tumbling down." I try to giggle, but it comes out awkwardly. He kisses my forehead and continues to rock me.

"What the fuck was that shit, Amber?" I turn to see a very irate Kate screaming at Amber.

"It was an accident, I don't know what happened. I became dizzy and lost..." Amber feigns innocence.

"Bull shit, you fucking bitch. You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Kate, calm down. It wasn't Amber's fault." Leslie defends Amber.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down... Ana could have been hurt." I start to get up and join Kate, she shouldn't have to fight my battles. But Christian refuses to release me.

"Babe, please let me go... I need to join Kate."

"No, I need you in my arms, Ana. You are the only thing stopping me from forgetting that men are never supposed to lay a finger on a woman." I know he is angry, you can hear the venom in his voice.

"You lay a finger on me all the time." I say with a half smirk to try to lighten his mood. He sighs and shakes his head.

"You know what I mean, Ana. I want to kill her. How the fuck could she do that?"

"What if it was really an accident?" I know it wasn't, but I need to calm him down.

"You would have to be fucking blind to believe that was an accident. Come on, I want my mom to check you out."

"Christian, I am fine. I didn't hit the ground. Alex caught me before anything could happen."

I really am fine, physically at least. I don't need to be looked over.

"As much as I hate that you were in another man's arms and with so little on..." He looks down on my uniform and shakes his head, before he continues.

"I am happy he was there. That only makes me want to rip his arms off, not want to rip him from limb to limb."

I giggle and he looks down on me amused. I love everything about him. I run my hand through his hair and wrap it around his jaw.

"I am fine, really."

"I just want to be sure... please, do this for me." He pleads.

"Fine..." If it will give him peace of mind I will do it.

When we reach Grace we find her checking over Amber who now has a bloody nose. Shit, what did I miss? Kate has her arms crossed against her chest and Elliot is holding her back. It is now that I notice that there is another blonde with Elliot. She looks to be around his age, but certainly not his girlfriend... well not with the way he has Kate wrapped in his arms. She gives me a sly smile and I feel Christian put a death grip on my waist. What is it with him? I already told him I was fine.

"Mom, can you leave that fucking bitch alone and look at Ana please. She fell from pretty high and I want to make sure she is alright." Christian says now angered.

"Language, Christian and give me a minute... Kate hit her pretty hard." Grace says with a disapproving tone.

"Who cares..." Christian mutters.

I look at Kate who smiles smugly at me and starts to talk to Grace.

"She is lucky that is all I did. Elliot pulled me off before I could inflict the damage I intended." Kate smiles at me once more. Even though we have some issues with her not accepting Christian ... I know she is always in my corner.

"Okay, Amber... pinch the bridge of your nose tightly and the bleeding will stop. I don't think it's broken, but you may want to have it checked out." Grace tells Amber who mutters a response and walks off.

Graces check me over and says that my pulse is a little rapid, but it is normal due to the adrenaline rush I just had. Christian has refused to leave my side and is insisting that he stays with me for the rest of the night. Who am I to object? I have the whole house to myself...I just want this day to be over and forget about psychos trying to be me and vindictive chicks trying to kill me.

* * *

 **I am looking for a story that I started to read, but wasn't able to finish. Ana leaves Christian after she gets pregnant. She names the boy Caleb and Christian finds out at Kate's wedding and start to try to win Ana back. Does anyone know what that story is called?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for everyone who has responded to my question about the story named... "Shades of Us" too bad the author stopped writing. At least she left it off in a good spot and we can assume that they get married and live happily ever after!**

 **I have about three new stories roaming around in my head and wanted your opinion before I decided to write! So please look for a poll within the next week or two! :)**

 **Thanks for the well wishes for my husbands trip... he is still not home yet :(.**

 **Thank you to everyone who keeps on reviewing, this is what keeps me writing.**

 **Like always, high school is one hell of a time... and confusing. Especially when it comes to hormones!**

 **Excuse any and all mistakes: I spent one week editing this, and still today I found silly errors. Sometimes my eyes just become accustomed to the words and grammar errors are missed. Hopefully it's not too bad, that it becomes annoying or difficult to read.**

 **Enjoy Xx**

 **Kris!**

* * *

"Come on, Ana... wake up." I hear a voice in my ear.

I slowly turn and open my eyes to find amused grey ones staring at me.

"Good morning gorgeous... you're adorable when you first wake up." He says with a smile.

"Ugh... can't we have five more minutes?" I groan. I really don't want to start the day yet.

"Nope." He says popping the 'p'

"I have to be there in an hour and half and you're coming with me, baby." Why can't I just go with his family? Speaking of which ...

"Christian, who was that girl with Elliot last night?"

"Nobody important, baby... now get your sweet ass up." He says amused as he lifts the covers from me.

Feeling playful I grab my pillow and swing it at him hard causing him to fall back into the bed. Reflexes are just one of his many high points, because before he is fully down he is already swinging the other pillow back at me. Hitting me right in the face almost knocking me off the bed. He pulls me back up by my arms, but continues to thrash his pillow against me causing me squeal and giggle.

"Okay, okay I surrender." I say when I have clearly lost the battle because I find this so hilarious.

Christian is still laughing as he lays back down and covers his eyes with his arm. I lay my head against his chest and listen to his rapid heartbeat as he calms down.

"Geez Christian, calm down. It's not like you ran a marathon."

"It's not the effort baby, it's you... you make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time." My head snaps right up and I look deep inside his eyes. That was the most corny thing he as ever said... But what I see isn't amusement it's pure sincerity.

"Come on baby, you need to get ready." He says as he strokes my hair.

I give him a peck on the lips and head off into the shower.

xxx

"Ready!" I tell Christian as I come out of my closet.

He is sitting on my bed with his sports attire on, showing off his toned legs. Mhmm Mhmm Mhmm. Too bad we don't have time for a quickie. Hold up, did I just say quickie? What sex does to me... He gets up and puts both hands on my waist, gripping tightly and leans down for a mouth watering kiss... literally. I can't help to put my arms around his neck and pull him closer to him... I want him... again. Apparently three times last night wasn't enough for my libido. No one wonder Kate can't keep her legs closed.

"Ana, you look fucking hot." He says once we break away and start heading downstairs.

"Ditto, babe." I wink.

He has on just a simple grey shirt with shorts and sneakers on, but he makes it look so hot. Who am I kidding, anything he wears makes him look hot. I wasn't sure what one is supposed to wear to a rowing competition so I opted for white shorts, a black knit sweater and brown wedges. I have minimal makeup, just mascara and my eyebrows shaped. My hair is let down in wavy curls and I have set my oversized sunglasses on top of my head for later use.

"Not as much as you, you put me to shame... especially the way those shorts grip your amazing ass..." He says and slaps me right on the mentioned 'ass' causing me to yelp.

"Christian!" I smack his arm.

"What? Can you blame me? It is just so alluring, baby." He says with a smirk.

"So if another guy slaps my ass you'll be okay with it because it is just so 'alluring'?" I ask.

Christian freezes and pulls me roughly into him and grabs my chin so I look directly at him. With his other arm he cups my ass and holds me in place.

"One, no one will even get close enough to have the chance to even lay a finger on your ass... or anywhere on you for that matter, and two ... you're mine, making this ass mine..." He squeezes it just to prove what ass he talking about. "So if anyone even thinks about it, I will break their fucking arm." He kisses me roughly and I can't help to find this possessiveness a turn on. Soaking panties, type of a turn on. What is wrong with me?

He pulls away and leaves me wanting more. He smirks, clearly seeing what he has started.

"Christian." I pout.

"Baby, I know, I want nothing more than to have you spread on the hood of this car panting for me, but we have to go."

"You're so crude Christian." I giggle.

"Shut up, you love it."

That I do.

* * *

I felt the change in Christian since we started our drive to Lake Washington. He didn't want me to go with Grace and Elliot and he hasn't let go of my hand, not even for a gear change. I hope he is just nervous about his competition.

As we arrived I notice Grace, Elliot and his blonde friend with him. I know that Kate and Mia were getting up early to go to the spa in preparation for tonight. I was invited, but Christian is my boyfriend now and I am here to show him my support. I wonder who this girl is. She hasn't taken her eyes off of us and I am starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Not to mention the tension that is radiating from Christian.

"Good luck, babe." I say as he embraces me placing his forehead on my shoulder. I rub my hands over his shoulder blades and melt. So buff.

"Thank you...UGHHHH I don't want to leave you, dressed like this." He groans and I laugh.

"What is wrong with the way I dressed?" I tease... I know what it is, he wants me. I feel him pressed against me.

"You know what, Ana." He almost growls.

"Later..."

"Damn right later..."

"Go now, before it is I, that ends up fucking you." I tell him in his ear and pull out of his embrace and walk away. I turn around for one last look at him and find him still in his spot, shocked, and hands on his hip. I blow him a kiss and he snaps out of it. He shakes his head and give me a delicious panty dropping smile. They should really change that to wet panty smile... because if anything else... it never fails to make my panties wet.

"Ana, sweetheart, how are you feeling? Still worked up?" Grace places her arm around my shoulder when I sit next to her.

"I am fine Grace, don't worry." I tell her.

"With Christian taking care of you all night, I am sure you feel better than fine." Elliot murmurs quietly, but we all hear. I feel the heat in my cheeks and I fight the urge to assault him. Why the fuck would he say that? Especially with Grace sitting right here? I have my bet that he was assisting Kate or perhaps even this blonde bimbo in front me last night.

"All night?" The blonde bimbo pops in.

"Oh, Ana this is Elena... Elena this is Ana, Christian's girlfriend." Grace introduces us trying to get us off the subject of my nightly adventures.

"Who's girlfriend?" Elena asks shocked...

"Christian's." I say looking directly into her brown eyes.

I watch a brief moment of anger pass through her features and I instantly know that this is one of the girls Christian has had sex with. I can't help the lump in my throat and I am glad that Christian didn't insist on a meal for breakfast this morning, because with this revelation I am sure to have brought it back up.

"Oh, I guess I didn't realize Christian was getting himself into something like that." She says and looks at Elliot.

"Hey, don't look at me like that... I didn't know they had taken it that far." Elliot defends.

What is going on here? Did Elliot bring her here on purpose? For Christian? No freaking way!

"Well we have and we are very much enjoying it." I say not hiding my annoyance for MY boyfriend's older brother and the blonde bimbo also known as Elena.

"Well, I think it's adorable. Elliot stop sulking and leave Christian alone." Grace says and gives Elliot the 'don't say another word' mom glare. One that I have learned from spending the summer around her and Mia.

I pull down my sunglasses and start to watch the docks. I find my man... or boyfriend, forget that noise... he is my man. He has changed and is now wearing compression shorts and a compression sleeveless top. Him and his team are getting the rowing equipment prepared and I can see him flexing as they lift and pull on the items. If I squint, I am sure I can make out each and everyone one of his ab muscles. My inner goddess comes out and is begging to be taken.

* * *

"You did it, babe!" I run into his arms. He wraps his arms around my waist and gives a kiss that should be reserved for private causing cat calls from his team mates.

"Get a room..." One guy calls out with laughter.

"Go fuck yourself." Christian calls out to him causing laughter through the rest of us.

"We won baby, and now I want my reward." He says slyly.

"Great job, Christian..." Elena purrs from behind us. She is staring at him up and down and I swear I see her lick her lips.

I turn, but don't remove myself from Christian's embrace. I place my stand directly in front of him and he puts his arms around the front of my waist, over my stomach, my back to his front, placing his chin on my shoulder. He sighs...

"Thanks..." And he kisses me right under my ear.

"Since when are you into PDA, Christian?" Elena asks. Why does she care?

"Since me..." I answer for him. My green eyed monster coming out to play.

"And what is so special about you?" She asks with a fake smile.

I return the fake smile, and want to punch her in her lopsided face. Why does Christian always pick the jealous, crazy, stupid girls to have sex with?... Well, not including me. Hopefully I don't go crazy if this doesn't work out.

"Everything is special about her, Elena. So if you don't mind... we'll be leaving." Christian says. And walks around her pulling me with him.

But of course Elena doesn't get the hint that Christian doesn't want her around right now. Or ever... I pray silently. She grabs Christian's arm and halts our movements.

"And if I do mind...?" She asks and cocks an eyebrow toward him.

Before Christian can react or I even know what I am doing, I slap her hand off of him and step in between them.

"Don't fucking touch my man, Elena. I don't give a shit if you were just a good lay for him in the past, but he doesn't need you anymore... get the hint and stop acting like a bitch in heat. Now, go back to where ever you came from, MY MAN and I have some celebrating to do." I smirk at her shocked expression and began walking again pulling Christian with me. Not really pulling because he walking with me on his own free will, but I am in charge of our pace and I hope damn well that Elena sees it too.

I get to his car and don't even wait for him to open my door like he insists on every time. I will give him that, he does know how to be a gentlemen. I slam the door shut and cross my arms. I don't know know why I am even letting this bitch affect me. I am fuming. At her, at Christian, and at Elliot. I know that Elliot has a problem with me and I don't understand why... can't he just stay in L.A.?

"Baby-"

"Stop Christian... give me a fucking minute." I interrupt him. I just need a minute to think ... or to calm down before I say something to Christian I will regret later.

"Ana, I didn't know she was even coming. I swear." Couldn't he just let me breathe.

"I don't give a damn about that Christian... this is fucking ridiculous. We can't have one week of peace. If it's not Leila it's Amber and if it's not Amber it's Cathy and now we are adding whoever the hell this Elena woman is into the mix? I need a break Christian... "

"NO. Ana, we just started, we don't need a break ... don't do this. They are just jealous, baby, please don't. Give us a chance. Don't let them ruin this for us."

He has a death grip on my hand and I turn to look at him. He looks so lost, perhaps afraid? I know he took what I said in the wrong context. I lift my hand up to the side of his face. He closes his eyes and leans into my touch. He has to feel more than just lust for me... he shouldn't have this reaction if it were just lust. Right?

"Christian... relax. I wasn't meaning I need a break from you. I just meant I need a break from all the crazies that we have trolling around us. I am sorry I put part of the blame on you. To my defense you were the one who 'loved 'em and left 'em', but you're not to blame for their chemical imbalances. " I giggle at the end. Most of my anger fleeing when I see hope fill his eyes again.

He leans over and kisses me.

"Baby, I am sorry. Honestly I didn't know she was coming home with Elliot. I didn't think she would come to Lake Washington for the competition either. And not once did I love any of them... not even liked, baby. I only fucked and ducked baby, never loved until..."

He trails off at the last part and I wonder what he wanted to say. Was he going to say until me? I want to ask, but I don't want him to feel pressured. I want to tell him that I love him so bad, but I am so worried that I will freak him out.

* * *

"Baby, are we going to my place for lunch with the family?" Christian asks as we are arriving in Bellevue.

"Is your friend Elena going to be there?" I am not scared of her, I just know that if she continues to try to flirt with Christian I will lose my cool... I don't know if I have ever started an altercation, but there is something about her that just makes my blood boil. And not in a good way...

"Ana, can't you just drop it? I don't know if she is going to be there... most likely yes, but she doesn't mean anything to me, baby." He says and I can tell he is frustrated with the situation or me ...

"What was she to you, Christian?" My gut tells me that I don't want to know the answer.

"Ana..."

"What Christian? Why can't you answer?"

"Damn it Ana, why can't you just fucking drop it? It's in the past and that is where it is going to stay."

Drop it? Can I just drop it? Nope.

"Did you have sex with her?" I ask him and turn to stare at him. Trying to tell by his demeanor if he is lying. I already know the answer.

"Yes." But he stares straight ahead.

"How many times?" Do I want to know?

"Ana..."

"Just answer, Christian!" Why doesn't he want me knowing?

"A few..." He says silently.

"That's fucking bull shit, Christian and you fucking know it."

"Watch your language, Ana."

We pull into his parents place and I am fuming. I didn't answer if I wanted to have lunch here or not. Honestly, I don't. But I don't want to leave Christian's side with Elena preying around. I take off my seat belt and this time I wait for Christian to get the door. Especially since Grace, Elliot and Elena are arriving as well. I don't need Elena to know that Christian and I are in the middle of a 'discussion'... that involves her no least.

I get out with Christian's offered hand and seeing that Grace has already went inside, I grab Christian's face and give him a kiss that is sure to get him going. I hear the car door close and I am immediately pushed into it as Christian takes control and ravishes my mouth. His hands are in my hair and my hands are on his waist, gripping him tightly. He's smashed so close against me that I feel his erection against my stomach and then my plan backfires, because feeling him, makes me want him.

"Okay stop sucking faces, Christian." Elliot pipes up.

Christian hesitantly pulls away with lust filled eyes and I am sure they only mirror mine. I see Elena looking as pissed as ever. Good.

"Baby, I am going to take a quick shower... join me?" He says as we enter the foyer, he has me gripped around the waist, my back to his front.. He is nuzzling in the crook of my neck and I can feel his warm breath on me.

"Aaaahhh" I moan when he gently sucks on my exposed skin and one of his hands starts to caress me in between my thighs on the outside of my shorts.

"Shhhh, baby." He abruptly spins me around and picks me up fireman style and starts to run up the stairs, slapping me on the ass. What is up with him and spanking?

We reach his room and he slams the door closed. He tosses me on the bed with so much force it causes me to bounce. He is on me before I even have the time to take a breath.

"I need you so bad, Ana. So fucking bad." He says against my lips.

"Me too..."

It's been less than 24 hours since we have last had sex and I am already dripping for him. He undoes my belt, pops my shorts open and pushes his hand in my panties almost roughly; fueling my lust for him more. He runs his fingers against my folds a few times before letting what I am assuming is his middle finger enter me.

"Damn it, Ana... You're so wet. I can't wait to be inside you."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

We both freeze his hand still in my panties and look towards the door.

"Yeah?" Christian pants out.

"Christian, come down and join us ... we're going for a swim in the water."

Leave it to that fucking bitch to ruin our moment. Christian groans and rests his forehead on mine. After a sigh, he removes his hand from my panties and rolls over.

"Come on Christian ... it's going to be fun. Like old times."

Christian tenses and looks at me. What does he want me to say?

"Elena, we'll be out in a minute." He shouts towards the door.

WHAT THE FUCK? Why does he want to go out there?

"Okay, I will be waiting... I even have the bikini you chose for me. Do you remember that? We had some real good times." I hear Christian take a deep breath in and tries to cover me with his body, but it's too late. I heard it...

" We'll be at the dock in a few minutes, Elena." He tells her.

"Okay ... I can't wait to be in the water with you."

I get up from the bed and start towards the door, but he grabs me by my arm and forces me to turn around.

"Ana, stop. Don't be like this." He tells me.

"Like what? Pissed the fuck off that you didn't tell her to fuck herself and that she could swim by herself?"

"Ana..."

"No, Christian... don't fucking Ana me. Would you rather spend time with her than be in here with me?"

"Of course fucking not, how can you even think that?" He asks. He drops my arm that he had in a death grip.

"I don't know, because obviously she is talking about rekindling some sort of fuck session you guys have had in the past. And you are all to happy to oblige. Not to mention the bikini you, my boyfriend, bought her that she will be wearing."

"I didn't buy it for her Ana. I have never bought things for other girls aside from Mia and that is just on her birthday and Christmas. She just asked me my opinion. Plus Ana... it was two fucking years ago."

"Well obviously that bitch didn't get the memo that it was two years ago."

"Why do you have to call her a bitch... you don't even know her."

"Are you kidding me right now?" I stare at him dumbfounded. Is he really defending her? Maybe he wants to be with her...

His hands pull at his hair and it's like he is trying to find the right words to say to me. Even the fact that he has to think about them makes my stomach roll.

"Do you want her Christian? Is that it?"

His eyes widen and I can see him still struggling to find the words to say. Not able to look at him anymore without the tears falling I tilt my head to the ceiling and just stare at an imaginary spot.

"Ana, of course I don't want to be with her... How could you even think that? If I wanted to fuck her I would have fucked her a couple of weeks ago when I saw her in L.A." He let that one slip. He knows it, because his eyes close and his fists clench at his side.

My head snaps back to look at him. I don't know if I believe what I just heard. He gave me so much crap about Jared and I playing pool and going for dinner with a group of friends.

"You saw her in L.A.? Did you go specifically to see her?" Please say no, please say no.

"Of course not. I went to see Elliot. She goes to UCLA too and was at Elliot's house party."

"So ... I am supposed to be okay with you hanging out with her?"

"We didn't hang out. I saw her, she said hello and that was it. We didn't even exchange a sentence. I swear, Ana. "

He sits on the side of his bed and pulls me to stand in between his legs while he rests his head against my stomach. I want to run my fingers through his copper hair, but my anger overpowers that feeling real quick.

"So why are you willing to be anymore civil to her here?" Why am I being such a jealous bitch? I am positive this is what Elena wants... for us to be fighting. I should ignore her, not giving her what she wants. But she brings out the damn green eyed monster and I barely met her today.

"Ana..."

He grabs me tight around my waist, like if I were going to leave. Wasn't I leaving just a few minutes ago?

"Baby, I swear... nothing happened in L.A.. I couldn't stand to be around her, because it felt wrong. It felt like I was betraying you. As soon as I noticed her there I went inside and knocked out the fucker who had my phone to call you. I needed to hear your voice. Ana, please you have to believe me..." He sounds sincere. And for that reason or another, I do believe him.

"So... it feels right now? To hang out with her? Why doesn't it feel wrong now?" I ask...

"I'll admit, Ana, it doesn't feel completely right, but it doesn't feel wrong either. You're here, with me, in my arms. So that makes it better. I guess it's because you can see my every move and know that I am not fucking around."

"Why were you defending her?"

"I wasn't..." He looks up at me confused.

"When I called her a bitch." I say. He chuckle lightly and smiles.

"I wasn't defending her Ana, I just hate when you use that language. It doesn't become you."

"Yea, I am not buying that." I huff out and roll my eyes.

"Okay, Okay that is part of it. Look... we had sex. Just sex. That was it. She wanted... more, I didn't. We stopped having sex and she went her way and I went mine. She never became the jealous, bitchy, psychotic type."

Until now.

"We have always been civil with each other, talked and what not..."

"What not?" I ask… "More sex?"

"No, not sex, Ana… just talked, like nothing really happened." He shrugs. So that is supposed to make it better? Her hanging around him?

"Why does Elliot hang out with her so much?"

"Baby, I told you. Her family is close with ours. We uhmmm... practically grew up together. Elliot and her are the same age, they are really close. Almost like brother and sister."

Okay, that is borderline awkward. Fuck the borderline ... that is awkward.

I decide to stop the interrogation, for now at least. And not let Elena drive a wedge between us. He may have been in her panties before, but he is mine now. Yea, Ana... keep telling yourself that.

"What color?" I ask Christian.

"Huh? What color what?"

"The bikini, you so generously 'chose' out for her." I roll my eyes.

"You know... you're quite hot when you're jealous. Especially when I can see your bare pussy through your panties." He says the last part quietly.

What the fuck? I look down and see by shorts still unbuttoned and zipped down. Quickly I fix up my clothing, causing him to laugh.

"Why are you bare, anyway?" He asks amused.

"What?"

"Your pussy, why do you wax or do you shave?"

I give him my 'what the fuck look'.

"Hey, if I have my head and dick buried in there at least I deserve to know what goes on around here." He says as he cups my sex from the outside of my shorts.

I can't believe he just said that.

"I love that blush, Ana. But, please do tell... why do you shave? Ever since the first time I saw you naked I have wondered about that." I blush recalling the instance.

"I wax." I mutter out. He is right. We have sex all the time and I don't know many 16 year olds that wax their lady bits. As far as I know Mia and I do. Jess and Kate shave, but that's all girl talk.

"Why?"

"It makes me feel uhmmm fresher." I don't want him to know that my mom suggested it because of hygiene reasons with all the sports I was doing at the time.

"I like it... Maybe one day I can assist you." Uhhhhhh no. Plus, I don't do it. I go to the spa.

"Way to avoid the question, Christian."

"What question, baby?" His hands are now rubbing circles on my waist and his voice is becoming lustful.

"What color is her bikini?"

He chuckles once more.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, I don't want to wear the same thing or even the same color as her."

He chuckles. Yes, I have a green eyed bitchy monster that doesn't want to be anything like Elena.

"Don't kill me..." Uh- oh, that's never the way to start... I wait for him to continue.

"I honestly don't remember." I want to do a victory dance. At least it means it wasn't important to him.

"Any idea?"

"Nope." He says popping the 'p'

Well that's just great.

"Come on, Christian. I need to go to my house to change." And no way in hell are you staying here with that predator.

I start thinking about the bikinis I still have out, just in case of warmer days like this and realize my selection isn't great. I will just have to make do with what I have, and hopefully that will suffice. I want to be sexy, and show her just what Christian has moved on to. I am his girlfriend and I want to let Elena, forget that, I want to let the whole female population know that.

* * *

CPOV

"NO. NO. NO, ANA."

Over my fucking dead body is she going any where out of this room with just that on. She has fucking lost it if she thinks I am going to let that happen.

"Christian..." She groans.

"NO. ANA."

She puts her hand on her hip and leans to her side. Yes, you're adorable. But you're still not going out like that, baby.

She has on a pathetic excuse of a 'bikini'. The shit is all black, strapless, and has strappy things over her tits and hips. Fuck does she look delicious, but all she has to do is breathe and I would be able to see her nipples pop out. Talk about wardrobe malfunction… fuck I can see her nipples pressing against the fabric from here. I don't want to imagine what that would be like when it's wet. Well, I do, but not around other people.

"Christian... it's just Elliot. And we both know he doesn't like me."

"Ana... I don't care if it's just the fucking dog. No eyes, besides mine... will ever and I do mean ever, see you like this... with so little on." And fuck Elliot, I am sure the reason he 'dislikes' Ana is because I got her panties before he did and I plan to make sure that he never will, that no one else ever will. Those panties, that tight little pussy, are mine. All mine. Forever.

"It just a swimsuit." She pouts. Why the fuck does she want to wear this particular one? I have seen her closet and I know she must have a thousand of them sitting around.

"Ana... if you haven't realized, I become very possessive of you." And your gorgeous body.

"And controlling." She interrupts, but I can see the hint of amusement. She likes me being in control...

"Who are you kidding, baby. You love it."

"Do I?" She feigns shock. And places her hand on her chest. Fuck this, that is where my hand belongs.

I push myself off her bed and walk toward her, stopping only when I am so close behind her that I feel her ass on me. I run my fingers along her waist and watch her tremble. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Yes, baby. You love it." She leans her head back into my shoulder and gives me access to her neck. I don't waste anytime and latch on.

"Mmmmmm" She moans.

I bring one of my hands to cup her tit and start to play with her nipple making it nice and hard. With my other hand, I push the flimsy fabric of her bikini forward to let my hand touch her wet pussy lips. Damn feeling her this fucking wet has me high. Knowing that it's me doing this to her.

"Fuck, baby, you are so wet." I whisper in her ear.

"Ahhhh Christian…." Yes, baby … say my name.

I start to roll her nipple in between my fingers, causing her moans to get louder and her body to start squirming all over my cock. I push my middle finger into her and start to pump and a fast rate. I want her ready for me, well I know she is ready, but I need to possess her body right now. I need her to be dripping all over my hand. I add a second finger, my ring finger, while my thumb plays with her clit. I love how her body involuntarily starts to ride my fingers, just like the other night in the car. How her body is claiming mine… what's hers, if she knows it or not.

It's like we are both stuck in a trance. My dying need to give her this pleasure, and her need to receive it. I have never cared about another girl's pleasure. I know I have never left them hanging, but I never cared if they were having the best fuck of their life or not. I only cared about getting off and shooting my load. With Ana it's different. I am so desperate to make sure that she feels pleasure in everything we do, in every touch I give her and in every position we try. I know Ana has no other experience aside from me, which I thank the heavens for, but I want to make sure I give her the best in her life. Make sure she doesn't want for anything, sexual and nonsexual.

Deciding that this foreplay needs to become real play, I remove my fingers and want to chuckle at her groan. Sorry, baby, junior is about to break through these pants if I don't get him into you soon.

"Christiaaaannnnnn…."

"Baby, lie on the bed. Spread those legs wide."

She saunters over to the bed, and I watch her ass sway the whole time as I remove my clothes letting my cock become free. She lies on the bed and opens her legs… not wide enough, I know and she knows it. She has a smile on her face to prove it.

"Wider, baby." I start to walk toward her as she opens them more… hmmm still not wide enough. I have seen her do the splits and I know how wide she can go.

"Maybe I need a little help." She says seductively. Oh baby, I will help you alright…

I reach her and sink down to my knees, I push her legs open and hold them in place by her thighs. I can smell her intoxicating arousal. I let my nose run the outside of her biking and I can feel her wetness through the material. Sniffing her scent is like me taking a hit. I wish I could bottle it up and take it with me. I will just have to settle with her worn panties, preferably ones I have caused an orgasm in. So what? I am a fucking pervert. No pun intended.

"Don't close your legs, Ana. Leave them spread wide, ready for me." I tell her as my mouth is against her pussy lips.

With one hand I move over her bikini over and let my fingers of the other rub her gently.

"Damn it, Christian… I need you now." She demands and arches her back.

"I know, baby. Relax, I got you."

I ram my face into her and start sucking while I let my fingers pump in and out of her. I want her to come on my face. I love having her come on my face. It's like she fucking owns me when she does. Deciding that this is the first way I want her to come, I speed up my movements and add a second finger…

"Fuck, Christian … I am so close." This is the only time when hearing her curse doesn't bother me. She sounds so hot when she is at this point, fuck that... she sounds hot all the time, but just hearing her desperate for release does things to me and my dick. I swear I can shoot my load off just by watching and hearing her like this.

"I know, Ana."

I can tell she is trying to hold off, but I don't want her to.

"Give it up for me baby. Come on my face, Ana..." I say and remove my fingers and insert my tongue just in time to catch the first wave of her orgasm in my mouth. Damn she taste exquisite. Her body arches off the bed causing her pussy to be smashed against my face, something that I love.

Before she has a chance to ride it out, I pull her bikini off, only leaving the flimsy top on, and stand to put on a condom. In record time if I may add. She is still breathing hard when I enter her, trying to not let my need to be in her rule my dick and slam into her. I am sure I failed because with that first thrust she is sliding forward. Briefly, and I mean a second at the most, I still and wait for her to adjust to me.. but the moans she is letting out tell me she is ready.

I pull her knees into the crook of my arms and start ramming into her.

"Oh my god, Christian… it. feels. so. deep." She tries to say, but I am letting her have so fast that she doesn't have a chance to catch her breath.

She is right, it does feel deep, and tight. Even through the condom I can feel her heat.

"You have no idea, baby." I grunt. I can't lose control, because I don't want to hurt her. If it were up to me I'd pound into her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk. My balls would be right up against her ass with every thrust.

I watch her tits slip out from her bikini top and and her nipples slide against the straps… Every time I ram into her I watch the. jiggle up and down. This only causes me to start moving at an even faster rate, one I didn't even know I could do. Her pussy does it's job and grips me in a vice grip that never fails to make my dick feel like it's going to snap in two. Shit… I am going to blow.

"Ana, you need to come…" I tell her as I keep ramming into her.

"Ahhhh…" She moans.

"NOW. Ana." She detonates around me screaming my name and of course I blow.

"SHIT. ANA…" I yell to the ceiling.

I fall on top of her, breathless. Once we both catch our breaths, I pull out of her and cuddle her between my arm and my chest. I kiss the top of her just fucked hair and inhale her scent. After a few minutes I can't contain the swell in my chest that I feel …

"Ana, baby… I have never felt this way… I don't know, how to tell you this. So I guess I will just say it … uhmmm Ana?"

I pause… I listen to her deep breathes. She fell asleep. She fucking fell asleep on me! Right when I wanted to tell her that I love her. Just my fucking luck…

Can you blame her Grey? You just fucked her into oblivion, literally. Plus everything last night, and an early start this morning. I look at my watch, it's already past 1 in the afternoon. So, we missed lunch and the dip in the water.

Fucking Elena! Why did she have to show up now? Well, I guess she has always been around, but never goading on my girls… What girls Grey? It's only Ana, only has been Ana, only will ever be Ana. What is she playing at? I told her yesterday when she arrived with Elliot to stay the fuck away from me. I was of course more polite, but now seeing the way she is acting maybe I have to start treating her like trash. Maybe she'll get the point then.

And then there is Elliot. We haven't been on the best of terms since L.A.. I know what's bothering him. We have never had a problem fucking around. I am sure he's fucked Amber countless times on his visits and I am sure I fucked a girl he was fucking in L.A.. There is the problem, he knows that he can't have Ana. That I would kill him if he even tried. It's not like he really wants her, it's more of the one he can't ever have. That no one can ever have. I nearly beat the shit out of Austin, a member on my rowing team, when he commented on how 'fine' Ana is. It would have been okay if he left at that, who am I kidding… it will never be okay, but then he had to open his big mouth again muttering 'I'd give a whole 'lot to tap that ass.' Who the fuck says that about someone else's girl? My girl to be precise? If it wasn't for the coach telling us to get the fuck off the dock and in the boats he would have been in the emergency room sporting a black eye, broken nose and dislocated jaw to say the least.

Of course, how could I forget about Amber and Leila's fucking psychotic asses… Leila dressing up like Ana? Does she thinks she can get my attention like that? No fucking way, I have the real thing here in my arms. Plus, I would never touch her again… the first time was a mistake and I am a fast learner.

Amber has something else coming to her… Everyone knows that bitch did whatever the fuck she did on purpose. I may have hated Kate in the past, but that bloody nose she gave Amber has moved her up the scale to a 'strongly dislike'.

When Rachel told me those moves were illegal I was tempted to haul my ass down the bleachers and remove Ana from the squad, by force if necessary. But then a little voice in my head told me to let Ana be… surely I would piss her off if I did that. I should have let her be pissed.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Amber start to stumble … I knew that would fuck up Ana at the top. I saw it all in slow motion… Ana stumble, and missing the hand that was supposed to hold her foot. The fall to the ground felt like minutes and I was already out of my seat and hoping over the barrier fence.

When I got to her side she was in Alex's arms and as much as I wanted to rip his arms off of her, I was grateful that his head wasn't in his ass and he caught her before she hit the ground. I wrapped her in my arms and held on for dear life… her dear life at the moment.

I already convinced Barney to hack into the CCTV system at the school so I can try to figure out what the bitch squad is up to. Bitch squad being Amber, Leila and Leslie. Yup, Leslie has joined them. For a while now… Mike and I haven't been on the best terms. I am defending my girl and he's defending his. From what? That is what we are going to find out.

Jared has been around, not as much, but still around. I have been watching that fucker lately. He has been staring at Ana and I very intently. I smirk at him every time and pull Ana closer to me. Call me childish, I don't give a shit… I am not staring at his girlfriend. Oh that's right, the fucker wants my girl as his girlfriend. Well, he better wake up and smell the fucking coffee, he could grab a chair while he's at it… because that little dream of his is NOT happening at all.

I start to think about more happier things … like this beautiful girl in my arms. I was going to wait for her to tell me that she loves me, but she is taking too fucking long. I am going to tell her tonight. We're all supposed to go to homecoming together, but I have other plans. We will have tonight, Sunday, and Monday to spend in our happy bubble in Port Angeles. Monday we are off from school, as the teachers have an in service… and Ray won't be back until Tuesday.

I wonder if I should tell Ana what is really going on with Ray. I overheard a conversation the other day about Ray having something going on with a woman in Chicago. So, helping the Chicago firm out … my ass.

Okay, yes, yes… the Chicago firm is working on some big case, and I hear the firm in New York is being given a run for their money so my dad and Ray are out there trying to get things settled. I chuckle at myself and decide to keep quiet… after all him being away gives me time with Ana.

I kiss Ana's head once more and close my eyes, inhaling her scent…

* * *

I wake up to Sam Hunts 'Take Your Time'

I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just want to take your time

I hear the same tune over, and over, and over... and a grumbling.

"Turn it off, Christian."

"What is it?"

"You're phone ... I think." She mumbles.

I reluctantly open my eyes and see my phone lighting up...

Who the fuck put that on as my ringtone?

"What the fuck?"

I look and see that Mia's been calling me nonstop.

"What?" I answer, noticing Ana still naked. Well, naked for all but that pathetic bikini top. And of course that causes my dick to start to rise.

"Where is Ana?"

"She's asleep." I start to stroke her hair. I am loving the feeling of waking up with her by my side.

"Wake her up Christian. It's already 4:00 and we need to be ready by 6:30."

Ana is already perfect, she doesn't need two and half hours to get ready.

"Mia, leave us alone. Bye..."

"Christian ... wait don't han..."

I hit the red button and toss my phone to the floor wondering about the ringtone, when I feel the naked girl in my arms stirring.

"You are very rude Christian Grey."

"Baby, anyone who is disturbing my time with you will be faced with a rude me."

"Anyone?" She asks.

"Yes, anyone."

"Anyone, but Elena." She states.

"Ana, what the fuck? I thought we were done with her?"

This shit is getting tiring...

"You're right, I am sorry. Let's just leave her out of it."

She goes to try to get up, but I don't release her from my arms... I cup her pussy and find that she is wet already.

"Christian, stop ... I need to get ready."

Yea, baby that's not happening.

"You know you want it."

I bring her hand to my dick and it doesn't even take her a second to start stroking me. she moves down the bed, still with my dick in her hands and bends over to take me in her mouth...

And she told me to stop...

* * *

APOV

Saturday evening

I can't stop thinking about sex with Christian. It is making me a little worried that I want him give it to me harder. I think I need to see a doctor. I am 16 years old and I want hard, fast sex. The other thing that worries me is that I want it all the time.

I mean just hearing his voice can sometimes cause my panties to get wet. Is all this normal?

Not everything worries me... I love when he talks dirty to me. Okay, that doesn't worry me. That one just embarrasses me. Shit, if I said all the things I were thinking he'd want to wash my mouth out with soap.

Who can I talk to about these things? Of course not Mia or Jess... maybe I can ask Kate about it. She is very experienced in that department, plus she has been non stop hooking up with Elliot and I swear Mark too, but I haven't asked.

"Earth to Ana!" Mia snaps in my face.

"Sorry, what's up...?"

"I said you're done."

Oh. Do I even want to see what Jess, Kate and Mia have just turned me into? I stand and look in the mirror...

Not bad... Heavy eyeliner, red lipstick... I hope it's long lasting. I don't know if I could get away without kissing Christian when I step out of this room.

"It's long lasting..." Kate smirks as she sees me eyeing my lips.

"I just don't want to have to reapply it all night." I tell her... please be convinced.

"You don't even believe that Steele... so just take the tube with you." She says and puts it in my hand.

"Okay Ana go change we'll be waiting downstairs with the guys." Jess tells me and I watch how they leave my room.

I go to my closet and grab my dress. The dress has support so I opt out of wearing a bra, plus it would be tacky if my bra straps were showing. I want to blow Christian away with my choice of panties. He makes me want to be more sexy...

Christian already has my weekend bag in his car. We are heading to an undisclosed location after homecoming. Well undisclosed to me. He knows exactly where he is taking me... and refuses to answer. He just told me that tomorrow I needed sneakers, jeans and a sweater. So descriptive...

I slip my heels into place and start to head down. I notice everyone in my foyer. Damn, the way Christian looks in a suit makes me want to jump him right there. He has on black dress pants, a white long sleeved shirt with the top two buttons undone and a jacket draped over his arm. Do we have to go to homecoming?

I am sure Christian senses me checking him out, because he turns and looks up at me and his mouth parts a little. Taking a breath he darts up the stairs and meets me at the landing.

"Baby, as always ... you look amazingly hot." He puts his arm around me and moves my bouncy curls out of the way and kisses my neck...

"You're so beautiful, Anastasia." Damn him. He used Anastasia ...

"You're looking like quite the hottie yourself, Christian… Makes me want to drag you back to my room… " I tell him and bite down hard on my lip.

Did I really just say that? Please no, no, no.

"Trust me, baby, there will be no need to drag me anywhere… I would follow your hot little ass anywhere." He says and smirks.

"Alright guys, let's go the limo is outside…" Kate looks up to us.

"You guys go ahead… Ana and I will meet up with you guys at the dance." Christian informs them.

"What? No! That was not what we planned…. Ana, tell Christian No." Mia pouts…

Yea, right Mia… there is nothing more that I want to do, than be with Christian… ALONE.

"Mia, NO … Ana and I are riding separately." Christian now glares at Mia in his 'don't fuck with me' mode.

"Fine. Whatever Christian… just remember when you want something in the future…"

"I won't ask you…" Christian smirks at Mia.

* * *

"Hop in, baby." Christian tells me as he opens the passenger side door of his car.

"I am sure I much rather hop on…" Oh no, where the fuck is my filter?

"I can assist with that…" He says seductively.

He pulls me by my waist into him and I can feel him hard against me. I put my arms around his neck and try to deepen the kiss, but he pulls his head back.

"Ughhhhh…" I groan in frustration.

"What have I created?" Christian chuckles.

"I don't know, but whenever you are around I am constantly…" I start to trail off not wanting to admit my unwavering lust for him. But, when he is around my panties are a constant mess.

"Horny?" He asks amused and I know I blush… why can't I get over my shyness with him?

"Not what I was thinking, but I guess that has some truth in it."

"Some?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Christian…" I pout.

"I don't know why you get so embarrassed, Ana. I know your body, better than any other fucker… thank heavens for that. It's normal to feel horny... " He tells me.

He ushers me into his car and closes the door. Once he is settled and driving down I-405 I start to think about what he said… and think maybe I should leave my shyness behind for the night.

"Christian … it scares me." I say quietly.

"What scares you?"

He takes my hand and rubs my knuckles against his lips. Yup, I am deeply in love with him...

"What you make me feel when we're… uhmmm intimate" I whisper the last part.

"What do you mean, Ana? Do I hurt you when we have sex?" He asks very concerned, and his grip on my hand tightens.

"NO! Of course not. It's actually…. quite the opposite." Don't be shy, don't be shy… Get it together Ana… you weren't shy when you were swallowing his come last night.

"How so?"

"I don't know how to say this … so I am just going to get it out, just promise me you won't freak out." I tell him.

I can see his whole demeanor change and I mentally kick myself in the rear end for bringing this up, I was going to talk to a gynecologist about this before talking to Christian. I briefly wonder how he would react if I told him I love him?

I am just not sure if it's normal and I can't really go to my mom and say 'Hey Mom, I know I am only 16, but I am pretty sure that I like hard sex' and not to mention the dirty things I want to say when he is letting me have it. Hard sex and dirty talk. Yea, something is wrong with me.

"Ana, should I pull over? You're making me worry."

Should he? No… if he does I will never have enough guts to tell him.

"No… it's not bad Christian… it's just not normal."

"Damn it Ana, just tell me what you want to say and stop beating around the fucking bush." He tells me frustrated.

I see how instead of taking I-90 East to Seattle we took I-90 West. I wonder if this is too distracting for him.

"Shouldn't we have taken west?" I ask …

"We're making a detour." He says.

"Ana… " He sighs.

"Are you…" He drops my hand and pulls over on the side of the interstate and slams his finger on the hazard light button.

He turns on the inside car light, removes his seat belt and twist to face me. His face now full of panic, concern and anger. Why did I even think this was a good idea?

"Ana… look, I know there has been a lot of drama lately, and mostly because of my fucked up past, but don't let them get in between us…" He says … I momentarily look at him confused. This is not where I pictured this going…

"Baby, talk to me… I don't want to lose you." He says and grabs my hand again, holding on for dear life.

I want to laugh… here I am trying to talk to him about how I want him to stop treating me like I am going to break during sex and he thinks it's that I want to talk about his exes. Well, his ex hook ups.

"Ana, are you … breaking up with me?" He asks, his voice full of dread.

"NO! Of course not Christian. I would never do that… why would you even think that?" Isn't it clear what he means to me? And obviously I mean something to him too… he wouldn't be this concerned if I didn't. Right?

"Thank fuck… And seriously Ana? What am I supposed to think, you're trying to tell me something and can't get it out, you're nervous as fuck and I don't have any incline to what you're trying to say. It's freaking me the fuck out… Just tell me. Nothing you say will scare me away. Trust me."

"How about we talk later? When we get to Port Angeles?" I say… maybe we should do this when he is not driving. He sighs and closes his eyes.

"Fine. But at least tell me what it's about it… I can't make it all night without knowing. I swear Ana, it will make me go fucking crazy."

More than now?

"It's uhmmm, about…." I try, I really do.

"Just spit it out, Ana!" He says in a raised in voice.

"Sex! … It's about sex Christian." I say feeling humiliated.

I close my eyes and wish for a big hole in the middle of the road to open up and swallow me whole, without a second thought.

I hear his light chuckle and open my eyes and glare at him… this is exactly why I can't talk to him about this stuff.

"Fuck you, Christian."

"That's your job, baby." He winks at me and I can't hold in the giggle that causes me.

"Damn right." I tell him causing our fit of laughter to go on.

"Ana, never be afraid to talk to me, we have to be honest with each other for this to work, baby."

He leans over and kisses me passionately.

He is right, we have to be honest. I am going to tell him that I love him this weekend. He needs to know what I am feeling for him… I just hope that I don't lose him.

* * *

"Snoqualmie?" I ask after he takes the Snoqualmie PKWY exit.

He gives me his American Boy smile and I grin back at him.

"Just trust me." He says.

"I do."

We pull into a parking lot and he gets out and opens my door. I step out and take his hand. His eyes roam my body from head to toe and I fight the involuntary squirm that my body is begging to do. Of course I fail.

"Later…" he smirks.

He kisses me on the cheek and bends into the back from the passenger side. His rear end is right up for my grabbing so I do just that … grab his rear end and squeeze hard.

"Ana!" He jumps up in surprise causing him to hit his head on the car roof.

"Fuck!"

And now, I feel horrible. Okay, that's crap. I start to laugh…

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Ana, you're being a very naughty girl. Do you know what happens to naughty girls?"

I bite my lip…

"That just makes it worse, baby."

He says as he closes the door with his jacket in hand.

I start to back up from him getting ready to run if necessary… I am still laughing and although amused, I can tell he is planning something.

"Do you?" He tilts his head to the side.

"Do I what?"

"Know what happens to naughty girls?"

"No."

"They get a well deserved spanking." Yes please! I know Christian likes it… what he doesn't know is how much I like it. But not here, out in the open. I like it in bed, or when he wants to 'claim what's his' … his words, not mine.

Trying to keep the amusement going, I turn and start to run. Of course with a 5 inch heel it is nearly impossible and he catches up to me quickly and picks me up over his shoulder.

He lets his hand rub the back of my thighs as he walks somewhere on a trail. I can only hope that no one is around and that my dress, although short still covers my rear end.

"Christian…" I say in between laughs.

"What?"

"I can walk…"

"Not fast enough."

He finally sets me down after a few minutes and turns me to look at the view.

The sun is setting and the view is amazing. We are surrounded with green space and an incredible waterfall. All you hear is the water trickling down… I take a moment to admire it.

"Christian … this is beautiful." I say when he wraps his jacket over my shoulders and puts his arms around my waist, leaning down to rest his chin on my shoulder.

"You're beautiful." He says and kisses me right under my ear.

I realize that we're not in the normal tourist section of the waterfall, we're off a private trail that leads us right up to the water at the end of the waterfall.

"How did you find this place Christian?" I ask still admiring the view.

I feel him stiffen and I am not so sure I should have asked that question… Do I even want to know the answer now?

"Ana…" He says almost quietly.

A part of me wants to know, but I know that if he was here with one of his hook ups that I will be furious.

"Who?" Is all I ask … I know that he was here with one of them.

"Does it really matter, Ana?"

Is he serious? Of course it fucking matters… I am doing everything for us to be different from the others, but he is doing everything he can to relive moments he's spent with them.

I take a step forward, but he refuses to let me go. I grab his hands and try to pull them apart from where they are clasped.

"Ana, stop."

"No… Christian. You stop. Who the hell did you come here with?" I ask.

Finally he releases me and I turn to look at him. Even with 5 inch heels on he is still taller and I have to raise my head a little to look in his eyes.

He runs his hand through his hair gripping tightly on the way. Why the fuck would he bring me here? Yes, the view is amazing... but surely there could have been other places to admire a fucking view.

"It doesn't matter, Ana. Stop being childish." He tells me.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I am childish because you bring me to the same place you come to hook up with your little fuck buddies… Christian … how stupid can you be?"

Can't he see the pain this is causing me? I thought what we had was different. But I guess it isn't to him. This is not going to work out. We're not going to work out. Who the fuck was I kidding? How do I even know we are different? I fight the tears from falling, mentally cursing at myself for being so weak. For allowing myself to think we could be together. What a lie that was.

"Anastasia … watch it, and it doesn't matter who I was here with, because …."

"Just tell me Christian!" I yell. My green eyed monster wants to know. I know I am taking this way overboard, but my green eyed monster has all reasonable sense tied up and locked away.

"Elena!... Are you fucking happy now, Ana? Is that what you wanted to fucking know? That I found this place when I came here with Elena? Well there you go… you couldn't just fucking let it be. And understand that it doesn't fucking matter who I came here with because they didn't fucking matter… no one fucking matters!"

Elena… Elena... No one fucking matters Ana. The words that Christian just spoke echo in my head and refuse to fade away.

No one fucking matters Ana.

"Ana, that came out wrong. Please, let me just explain. I shouldn't have said it like that… I am sorry… I am so sorry.

I take off his jacket and throw it at him and walk away. Not caring that I may not know the way back to the parking lot. And my phone is in his car… and I refuse to talk to him. Maybe someone will let me borrow their phone? I could call Kate … she'll leave the dance to come and get me… right? No. She doesn't even have her car.

Think, Ana… Jared. Yes, I will call Jared. That will piss Christian off even more… good. He deserves it.

I hear him hot on my tail and yelling for me stop. I pick up my pace, but I am too slow. Damn heels.

He grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He asks mad. Well I am mad too… beyond that. I am fucking hurt. I am mad at him and at myself for even letting us have a chance. I became just another one of his fuck toys.

"It doesn't matter Christian …" I throw his words back at him.

"Oh no? Did you forget how you got here? I drove Ana."

"And what do you fucking want? A medal saying that you can drive for 30 minutes?"

"Watch it, Ana."

"Fuck this, Christian. Let Me Go. I am leaving."

He starts to chuckle. Asshole.

"I am sure you are… how do you expect to get back?" He asks amused.

"I'll call someone."

"Is that right? … Well, no one has their cars with them. As you know, they rented a limo."

"Jared." That is all I need to say, because everything registers in his head. I watch how his face falls and I know I said the right thing.

I will call Jared to come and pick me up. Call me fucked up, but I have to work with what I have. Jared has been dying for a chance to show me he likes me… and even though I don't like him that way, I need a ride. And most importantly, I want to piss Christian off. Even if it's not over me, and it's only about Christian and Jared both trying to be Alpha. I don't give a shit.

* * *

CPOV

This is not how this was supposed to go down. She was supposed to be wrapped in my arms and I was supposed to tell her that I love her.

And now… she is telling me she is going to call Jared? I will break her damn phone before she has a chance to. She is my girlfriend and she can bet her sweet little ass that she is not calling Jared, or anyone for that matter, to come and get her. I brought her here, she is leaving with me.

Okay, I fucked up. I found this place when the Lincoln's and us came down to see the waterfall. Elena and I had stopped fucking around, but she was eye fucking me and well I could have used a blow job. We decided we needed 'alone' time and told our families we were going to go 'explore'. We started down this trail when Mrs. Lincoln called for Elena, because she needed help with something. I continued the trail alone and found an non gated entrance to the cascade. It relaxed me, and I thought this could be the perfect spot for me to tell Ana that I love her. But it's like she has a sixth fucking sense and can bring out the worst shit.

Not once did I think of Elena when I planned this all out.

"Do you really think I would let you leave with him, Ana?" I say and pull her closer to me.

I look into her eyes… I see the hurt that she feels, along with her anger. Yes, baby. I fucked up. But that doesn't calm my jealous nature.

"Do you really think you have a choice?" Defiant little thing.

"Of course, I have more than a choice. You're not leaving with him, Ana." I tell her and hold her tight when she tries to pull away again.

"And just who do you think you are to prevent it?" She nearly hisses. Shit, she is a fucking turn on when she is mad. DO NOT GET HARD, DO NOT GET HARD.

"I am your boyfriend!" I raise my voice. Calm down Grey. She is trying to piss you off… Calm down.

"Well, let me help you out… why don't you try EX boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Did you not hear? Or are you just refusing to understand?"

"Ana… I …" I don't know what to say. This is not how the night was supposed to go down.

"Forget it Christian. I can't do this anymore."

She tries to move from my grip again and I hold on tighter.

"I asked you, Ana. I specifically asked you if you were breaking up with me… and you said you weren't."

"Christian let go of me." She says … did she not just hear me?

"Anastasia, you said you would never break up with me."

"And you said we were more. You said that you never cared about any of them."

"We are more and I never did… I never have until…"

"Until what? Until Elena? Are you trying to mold me into her? Maybe now that she doesn't live in Washington the majority of the time you needed someone to take her spot. Well guess fucking what, it's not me!"

Is that what she thinks?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" My grip around her arm becomes tighter.

"Christian, let me go." She says again.

"Answer me, Ana. What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. Through. That. Brain. Of. Yours? You will never be like her, ever."

With that the tears start to fall against her cheeks. What? She was supposed to be happy that she would never be like Elena or like any of the others. She is so much more. More than she knows.

I think back to what I said…

"FUCK!... Ana, it wasn't meant the way that sounded. I promise you. What I meant was that you will never be like them, you are more than them."

"Christian…" The tears don't stop.

"No, Ana listen to me."

"No. Let me go. I need to call …"

"Fuck that shit, Ana. You are not calling anyone. I already told you, I am your boyfriend, I will take you home if you don't want to go to Port Angeles. But under no fucking circumstance are you calling him Ana. Do you understand me? GET. IT. THROUGH. YOUR. HEAD!"

Calm down Grey...

"Christian, let me go."

Was there a double meaning there? Because my brain did not comprehend any of the two.

I just want to shake her so she could see that we are ruining what was a well planned out night. Well not well enough, but how the fuck was I supposed to know she would wonder how I found this place. Because it's Ana and she wonders about everything, Grey.

"Please Christian… you're hurting me."

FUCK. SHIT. MOTHER FUCKER.

I drop my hand and I want kick my own ass. I hurt her. I knew I had a hold of her pretty tight, but not once did I think it would be painful to her.. I have a lot more strength I could of put into it. I didn't want to hurt her… that is the last thing I wanted.

"Ana, I am so so sorry. I didn't realize I was holding on that tight… I just did not want you to be out of my reach. I am so sorry, please Ana. Please know that I wasn't holding onto you out of anger.. it was out of fear … please baby, I am so sorry." I plead with her.

"Fear? Fear of what?" Does she really not know?

"Fear of you leaving, fear of you breaking up with me… Look, I didn't plan this to end like this. Please baby, just hear me out… Please Ana."

She briefly nods and I release the breath I was holding.

"I wanted tonight to be special… something you would remember forever. In case you know, we didn't work out… " I can't help the pain I feel when I say those words. How could my brain even formulate that possibility. It is NOT a possibility for us not to work out. We have to.

"Are you trying to relive the moments you spent with Elena?"

"No! No fucking way. Nothing happened between Elena and I here."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said baby, but you didn't let me explain."

I grab her arm once more and watch how she briefly tenses and I feel like even more of an ass. She is going to hate me. She will never be able to stand my touch again.

I drop her arm, but maneuver my hand to her lower back and guide her to a tree log. We have a seat and I explain to her in detail of how I found this place. Well not the waterfall, but this specific area. I even admitted how I was only going to go with Elena because I was in desperate need of a blow job… Elena and I hadn't fucked in more than a month and I was just horny. After my blow job, I planned to act like nothing ever happened. Shitty of me … but the truth.

"So why did you bring me here?" She asks quietly. Her tears finally stopped.

I put my jacket back over her, as I see the tiny goose bumps on her indicating she's cold. I kneel down in front of her, not caring about my ruining my pants, and let my hand run up and down her arms and noticing that this time she doesn't tense up. That is a good sign…

"Ana, I never once ever thought about having a girlfriend, becoming serious with someone, falling in love or even getting married and having kids… I mean, I know not a lot of 17 year olds don't have that on their bucket list, but most of them know that eventually that is what will become of their lives. Not once did I even feel sad, or upset by it. I just kind of knew that it wouldn't happen for me… but one day something happened. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen stepped out of a car at Seattle Prep. From the moment I first saw her, I knew I had to have her. She took my breath away, made my heart be so fast, I thought surely it would beat out of my chest... she made me see myself with her in 10 years from now… made me feel something I haven't felt before. She gave me hope, she gave me hope to be in love."

I want so much to hold her in my arms and never let her go... I continue.

"I didn't want to fall in love, not at all, but at some point you smiled and holy shit. I blew it."

I smile at the twinkle in her eye.

"I brought you here to tell you …."

Just say it Grey!

"Anastasia, I brought you here to tell you that I … " SAY IT, YOU IDIOT.

"Anastasia… I love you. I love you so much, baby."

* * *

 **Thanks to Pinterest for the quote! It will be on the Pinterest page. :)**

 **I kind of feel that Ana and Christian's relationship had a lot of kinky, hard and rough sex... since I think high school is too young to involve a whole lot of kink (as in some BDSM kink) I have resulted to just dirty talk and Ana wanting to try it 'harder'. At some point in time people realize what they like, it doesn't have a set age that says 'At 16 you can only like...' Right?**

 **A bit of a spoiler...**

 **So in a few chapters (maybe another 4-6, because I have to speed things along.) Christian and Ana have a major blow up... Who's fault should it be? Most of the time in other stories it's Christian's fault... This time, do you guys want this to be Ana's fault? Christian's? Or a mixture of the two...? I have all three possibilities jotted down so I just need to know what you want. Also, if you guys want to see something happen... let me know as well. This story continues because of you guys! So I need to know what you like... no promises that it will happen, but maybe in a future story. If an idea is used I will dedicate the idea to that username in the A/N of the chapter.**

 **Pinterest is updated :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the absence. My husband was out of the country on business and invited me to join him! :) A/N at the end!**

 **Excuse all grammar mistakes!**

 **Enjoy Xx**

 **Kris**

* * *

"Ana, I never once ever thought about having a girlfriend, becoming serious with someone, falling in love or even getting married and having kids… I mean, I know not a lot of 17 year olds have that on their bucket list, but most of them know that eventually that is what will become of their lives. Not once did I even feel sad, or upset by it. I just kind of knew that it wouldn't happen for me… but one day something happened. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen stepped out of a car at Seattle Prep. From the moment I first saw her, I knew I had to have her. She took my breath away, made my heart beat so fast, I thought surely it would beat out of my chest... she made me see myself with her in 10 years from now… made me feel something I haven't felt before. She gave me hope, she gave me hope to be in love. I didn't want to fall in love, not at all, but at some point you smiled and holy shit. I blew it."

I smile at the twinkle in her eye.

"I brought you here to tell you …."

Just say it Grey!

"Anastasia, I brought you here to tell you that I … " SAY IT, YOU IDIOT.

"Anastasia… I love you. I love you so much, baby."

I take her head in my hands and bring her lips down to mine. We are not ravishing each other, but more like savoring each other. Damn, I love her so much.

"Christian, I love you too…"

She says as we pull away. I can't help it… I take her in my arms and swing her around like a little girl. She giggles and my heart soars again. With one arm still around her waist supporting her body weight, I fist pump the air with the other.

"Did you just fist pump?" She asks still giggling.

"Yes! Can you blame me? I am so fucking happy Ana." I tell her.

I let her slide down my body and start laying kisses all over causing her to stumble slightly backwards. She doesn't fall, my arm around her waist prevents that, but she can't stop giggling.

"What's so funny, baby?"

"Us…"

I cock an eyebrow towards her…

"We both were feeling the same thing, and we both were too afraid to say anything."

"You knew you loved me too?"

"Yes."

"Since when?" She blushes.

"Probably before you went to L.A., but I was afraid you would freak out…"

I start laughing, not even chuckling. Full blown laughter.

"This is fucking great, Ana. Let's go to the car…"

I tug her towards the car and open the passenger door for her…

"Baby, we have to learn to be honest with each other … about everything." I tell her once I am seated in the drivers seat.

"I know, I know… You're my first boyfriend and well, I don't know how to deal with these feelings."

"Ditto, but in order for us to work… we have to be honest and tell each other what we are thinking, feeling, planning. You get me?"

"Yes, I get it. But look who's talking, you said you loved me for a while too…" She smiles at me.

"Okay, I am busted. But from now on… let's not keep things to ourselves. I promise to tell you everything. Promise me you'll do the same." I tell her.

"I promise."

I stare at her beautiful blue eyes that have trapped me from the moment I first set eyes on them. She is beautiful. There is nothing I can compare her beauty too. I start to play with her hair and she pounces on me.

I pull her over the center console and let her straddle me. She grips my hair and starts fucking, my mouth with her tongue. Now, this…. this is animalistic. She grinds her hips a little and it just makes me want to rip her panties off and fuck her brains out. There is an image, her tits in my face while she is bouncing on my dick.

"Christian, just answer it."

"What?" I say as my hand starts to find the way up her nude silky thigh.

"Your phone. It's been buzzing against my vagina."

"Ana, seriously? Vagina?" I ask her as she rises on her knees, allowing my hand to get into my pocket to pull out my phone.

She giggles… "Well, what do you want me to call it.. that's what it is, right?" She smirks.

Cute.

"That is what it is to people in their thirties, Ana. We're fucking teenagers. No pun intended. We call it pussy." She laughs as I answer the phone.

"What's up Brandon?"

"So… someone spiked the punch and the shut down homecoming. " He says laughing.

"Who the fuck did that?... Scratch that… How the fuck did you get caught?"

I know it was him, he is always doing that shit.

"I didn't get caught, who knew that Leslie couldn't handle a little Vodka. She went right up to Mr. Drews and kissed him … like full on mouth to mouth action, kissed him."

"What? You're kidding…" I murmur. Isn't Leslie still with Mike?

Ana is still straddling me and leans her head down into my neck. I snake my arm between my jacket and her dress and run my fingers along her back.

"Nope. Mr. Drews apparently tasted the alcohol, from her mouth by the way, and went to check out the punch…Well, you can already imagine. He took one sniff and sent us packing."

"One sniff? How much did you put in it?"

"Two bottles." He says totally serious and I start chuckling. Only he would think he could get away with that.

Inside, I am kind of glad. Ana and I can get on with our weekend.

"So man, we're all heading over to the Hard Rock Cafe for some dinner and then we were hoping to have a little after party at Ana's … Kate and Jess say her dad is gone."

He could hope all he wants. We're not going back to Bellevue tonight.

"Yeah, right douche bag. We'll go eat, but then we have other plans."

"Chris… did you just call me a douche bag? Well I guess I do clean out Jess's... "

"Okay buddy, see ya soon. Hard Rock Cafe."

I hang up. I don't need to hear anybody mentioning any pussy, especially since I have mine right here.

"What was that about?" Ana asks.

"Brandon spiked the punch, Leslie got drunk, Homecoming got shut down."

"Oh great, that is just what the cheer team needs. Their school's homecoming gets shut down because the cheer captain gets trashed." She mutters.

"Not only trashed, baby. Apparently she went and forced her tongue in Mr. Drew's mouth."

"Mr. Drews?" She asks unbelievably.

"Yup. They're going to the Hard Rock Cafe… As much as I like where you are, I am kind of hungry so get your sexy ass into the passenger seat." I spank her ass and usher her over.

"You're so vulgar Christian." She giggles.

"Why am I vulgar? Because I am not a prune and act my age?" I tell her feigning offense.

Okay, not the right thing to joke about. If looks could fucking kill…

"Are you calling me a prune Christian? I am not a prune." She crosses her arms and pouts.

I have to put my fist to my mouth to hold in my laughter, she looks so fucking adorable.

"Baby, I am sorry… you're not a total prune." I say… my own chuckling released.

"Oh yeah?" She is trying to act mad, but I see her blush and her mouth pressed together to hide her grin.

"Yes baby, not a total prune… especially this afternoon when you were screaming my name."

I wink at her and take off toward Seattle. Yeah, I fucking love that blush.

* * *

"Christian."

"Elliot." I nod.

Well, to say this is not awkward as fuck would be an understatement. Things have been tense with Elliot since L.A. What can I say? I was drunk as fuck and he was trying to keep me away from my girl.

I help Ana into the extra large circular booth and have to stifle my groan as I watch her dress raise almost indecently when she sits. Thank goodness Kate is on the other side of her and not one of the guys.

"Fuck Ana, you missed it. It was epic…" Kate starts to tell Ana.

"I still can't believe it… I mean, Mr. Drews? Isn't Mrs. Drews married to the secretary?"

"Yeah, I know Ana. Weird shit."

"Well she was drunk…"

The waiter comes by and I almost want to choke Ana. Who the hell comes to the Hard Rock Cafe and orders a salad? I am in a love hate relationship with her eating habits. I love that she wants to take care of herself, but hate that she eats like a rabbit.

"I'll have the Legendary Burger and a double order of fries with a Coke to drink." I tell the waiter and resist the urge to rearrange his face when his eyes linger on Ana a little too long.

"Yes… I'll bring out the appetizers shortly." He says looking again at Ana.

I turn to look at her and I can't blame him. She took my jacket off and she looks delicious in that dress...I would stare at her too… But she is mine and who the fuck does he think he is? He has to be in college … and checking out a high schooler?

College… fuck. I am going to college next year, and I'd be with Ana still. I am such a fucking hypocrite. I hate to think that I am going to Harvard and Ana will still be here in Seattle. We HAVE to find someway to make it work. I zone out and get lost in my thoughts.

It is going to be hard, but we will make it. I don't even want to fucking go… I am only going because I am being forced to. Plus, I need the money for my business. I will probably go out in August, the latest possible. Fly home in September for her birthday, October for homecoming, November for Thanksgiving, late December until early January for Christmas break. Definitely Valentine's day… we have spring break in March. I'll have to think of something for April and May.. Maybe Ray will let her come out to Harvard a few times. That will have to help.

But you won't see her everyday Grey. I taunt myself. We'll Skype, Face-time, talk all the time.

"You okay, babe?" I feel Ana lean her chin on my shoulder. I give a peck to her lips.

"Yeah, baby… got lost in my thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Next year … college."

I see a frown cross her face and I know she is thinking this is going to be hard too.

"We'll make it work, baby." I tell her.

"I know. Can we talk about that later? Like … in July."

I chuckle and peck her lips once more.

"Yeah, baby… July."

"Ana… let's get drunk." Jess tells her from across the booth.

"I have never been drunk, I have never even had a drink Jess…"

"I know, that is why we're going to get drunk… tonight… at your place." Jess says like it's a done fucking deal and I glare at Brandon who looks pretty fucking smug right now.

"Ugh, Jess … Christian and I kind of have plans."

"Oh come on Chris… you were never one to turn down a get together." Elliot gives me his opinion.

"Do you remember what happened last time I was drunk?"

"Yeah… uhmm, but she's here with you now. So we won't have that problem again."

"No. We have plans."

"Oh come on Christian, give it up… what if Ana wants to?"

"Kate… Christian and I already have plans. Plus, if my dad found out he'd kill me. He'd probably drag me on every business trip he ever has to take." Ana replies.

"Does Ray know of these 'other' plans?"

"I am sure he knows I am hanging out with Christian… if that is what you're getting at. Kate, just drop it. Please …"

Kate gives Elliot a brief look and it doesn't escape my attention. Here we have the one who tells me I can't be in a serious relationship, but yet he's been up Kate's panties every weekend nonstop.

The waiter comes with the appetizers and drinks. I grab an onion ring and take a gulp of my soda. I feel Ana's eyes on me and I turn to look at her… pouting. Her finger toying with the rim of her glass of sparkling water.

"What?" I ask … and take another drink.

"That looks good." Yup, it taste good too.

"You want some?" I ask her and lift my eyebrows up.

"Do you have a straw?"

"You're pretty high maintenance, Ana." I say chuckling.

"I am not… I just like drinking through a straw."

Not when you're drinking my come… I want to say, but refrain because she may consider that 'vulgar'.

I shake my head of those thoughts… and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Come here, baby." I tell her and bring her close to me with my arm wrapped around her.

I brink the glass to her lips and tilt it allowing some of the drink to flow in her mouth. She never removes her eyes from mine and I find that erotic as hell. Is it time to go yet?

Mr. Eye Fucker waiter comes back a while later with our food and I immediately dig in. I am pretty famished. And this burger is so juicy… almost as juicy as…

"Christian…" Ana says in that 'I want something tone'.

"Ana…" I say.

"Is it good?"

"Delicious… how's your salad?"

"Good…" She smiles.

"Want some?" Ha… I know where this is going.

"No, baby… thank you." I turn back to my food and stuff my mouth with some fires.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Ana says pouting still. I smile back at her…

"Ask you what…?" I toy with her.

"Nothing…" She huffs and goes back to her salad stabbing the chicken with her fork.

I chuckle and push my plate closer to her…

"I am kidding sweet girl, eat what you'd like."

She smiles and pecks my cheek, and switches our plates around. Giving me the rabbit food and taking my burger….

"Uhhhh Ana….. I …"

She starts laughing at me and switches them back around.

"I was kidding too, sweet boy. I just want a couple of fries!" She laughs.

And takes a lot more than two fires, but fuck if I mind. I love it…

We eat and joke around with our friends for the next hour or so and I see Ana yawn.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah… can we just go back to my place? I don't think I can make the two hour ride to Port Angeles."

"Ana, no… we cannot go back to your place. You can sleep and I will drive."

"What kind of a co pilot would I be?"

"Baby, it's fine. you sleep. I will drive and wake you when we get there."

She nods and rests her head against me. I pull out my wallet to pay so we can get out of here.

"Do you want help with that?" Ana asks wearily.

"With what?"

"With .. the bill?"

Count to 10, count to 20… 30… Come on Grey at least no one heard.

"Why would you even ask that, Ana?" I say annoyed.

"Well, you always take care of the bill… and I just want you to know that I can too… I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Ana, do you know my parents?"

"Of course… "

"Then you should know how I was raised."

"Yes, but…"

"No, buts Ana… I will pay. Now and always. Especially with you."

"Christian…"

"No Ana, call me old fashioned, but I want to take care of you. Stop trying to unman me."

She giggles.

"Oh no, I am pretty fond of your manly parts."

"Is that right? Which manly parts are you talking about, baby?"

She leans up and her mouth goes directly to my ear…

"Your big cock."

And she fucking bit my earlobe.

"And you call me vulgar" I chuckle…

"Come on, time to go."

* * *

I pull up outside the cabin and turn off the car. I turn and look at my sleeping beauty. She was practically asleep when we got to the car. I feel like shit now, I barely let her sleep last night, this morning I woke her early and she slept only about three hours this afternoon.

I get out of the car and unlock the cabin and head back for Ana. I unbuckle her seatbelt and scoop her up in my arms.

"Christian … I … can walk." She murmurs against my chest.

"Sleep baby." She grips my shirt and snuggles in closer. Yep she is not walking.

I kick the door closed with my foot and turn to lock it. I will get our things in the morning. I take her straight up to the main room and pull the covers back never once losing my grip on Ana. I gently lay her down and kiss her forehead.

I start to undress, staring at Ana the whole time. Once I am in my boxers, I figure Ana would be more comfortable out of her dress and go to undress her.

I start with her heels and smile. Who is she trying to kid? She is still a good six inches shorter than me with these heels. I kiss her ankles, and twist each foot gently, for comfort. She moans in her sleep and I beg my dick to stay down. She is tired… I continue to torture myself, because I let my fingers slide up her perfectly toned legs.

Her skin is so soft. I get to her dress and pull the zipper down and pause. How am I going to get this off of her without waking her?

I lift her up just enough to pull her dress off her shoulders and down her body.

"Babe… I am so tired… give me two minutes." I chuckle at her. What did she eat?… She is almost comatose.

She lies back down and that is when I see her perfect tits. She wasn't wearing a bra? I am surprised I lasted this long. Her nipples are staring directly into my eyes. As if sensing me she turns on her stomach.

FUCK. ME. Her panties are all strappy over her juicy ass and makes it all the more inviting for my dick.

Two minutes… she said two minutes. It's been 45 seconds right? Yeah, it has… who knows I wasn't counting. I was going to let her sleep, but she can't wear panties like this with no bra and not expect to be fucked. It's that simple.

I pull her panties down letting my fingers run across her skin and toss them over my shoulder.

"Mhmmmm Christian."

"Don't move, Ana."

I take my finger right up to her pussy and slide it up and down her folds.

"You're so wet…"

"Ahhhh uh-huh…. You make me this wet." She pants. She is definitely awake now.

"Only me, baby… only me."

"Yes… only you." She answers.

"Damn right only me… quiet baby."

Still standing above her, my finger enters her. I start to pump in and out. With my other hand I lift her ass and watch how my finger goes in her and comes back out even more wet than before… I add a second finger and start pumping in and out of her core at a fast pace. She rises on her knees slightly and then back down.

"Do you want to fuck my fingers, baby … is that what you want?"

"Christian… I want you."

"You will have me… patience."

My fingers move at a faster pace and feeling a little brave I let my thumb in between her ass cheeks, right over her opening… I want to claim her ass so bad.

"Christian …ahhhh" She pants. She likes it.

"Shhhh Ana, just feel it."

My thumb continues to circle her, but I won't put in without talking about it with her first.

My dick is frantically trying to break his way through my boxers so I let her ass go and remove my boxers and put on a condom all with one hand. Pretty proud of myself.

I pull my fingers away from her and smile when she groans in frustration.

"Don't worry baby, I will take care of you."

"Now….!" She yells.

"Demanding little thing aren't you?"

"Christian….." She groans.

I lay myself flat against her and kiss her shoulder. I grab my dick and guide it up to her entrance only allowing the tip to enter.

"Damn it Christian …."

"What do you want?"

"Please…"

I push my dick in a little further...

"Tell me…."

And pull it out again...

"Ughhhhhh…"

"Tell me, Ana. What do you want?"

"You…"

"You have me…"

"Fuck Christian, just fuck me… now."

"My pleasure."

I push myself all the way in and beg not to come… aside from feeling tight as fuck, it feels so deep this way.

"Fuck Christian… fuck fuck fuck…"

"I know Ana, just hold it baby, give me a minute…"

Please don't come, please don't come…

After a few seconds, I decide I can move. I pull out and push back in… holding it in place once again trying not to come. I have never had to struggle with holding my orgasm, but Ana. Well she can make me come like a 14 year old that has discovered the art of pleasure for the first time. Embarrassing I know…

"Faster, Christian…"

"Ana, if I go faster, this will be over before it has even started."

This position is phenomenal…

I am finally able to hold a steady pace and have her moaning and panting.

She lifts a tad on her knees and gives me enough remove to push my arm around her and play with her clit.

"Oh Shit…. Christian… fuck, I am going to come… Don't stop."

I wasn't planning on it.

Leaving one hand against her clit, my other hand grips her hip and I really start to go to town. I am pumping in and out of her so fast I can feel the friction burn on my balls from the covers. I don't stop. I go faster and … harder.

By the second time I slam into her roughly, she is coming like a freight train. Setting off my orgasm that I was so desperately trying to hold, in a matter of seconds.

I pull out of her and try to calm my breath. I barely have enough strength to remove the condom and toss it to the side before I crash on the bed.

Once I have calmed down, I turn on my side and wrap my leg over Ana's hip. My fingers caressing her shoulder.

"Baby…"

"Hmmmm?" She answers her eyes still closed.

"Are you okay?" I was too rough with her. Her blue eyes open to look directly in my grey ones.

"I am fine… why?"

"I know I was a little rough toward the end. I just want to make sure you're okay. I am so sorry if I hurt you... "

"Christian… Stop. I am fine. I liked it… rough." She blushes.

"You liked it?"

"Mmmhmmmm…"

"I wanted to talk to you earlier about it…"

"Oh yeah, in the car… what about it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to be a little harder, I felt you were holding back and I want all of you."

"You have all of me, baby."

"You know what I mean, Christian." She yawns.

"Sleep beautiful girl." I kiss her shoulder, then her cheek, lastly I move to her lips.

"I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you too Christian." Fuck does my heart swell to that.

I get up and shut off the light and get back in bed with my sleeping beauty. I wrap myself around her like a vine and drift off.

* * *

APOV

I wake at turn over to look at the clock … 6:32am. Why am I up so early on a Sunday?

I feel warm...too warm. I then realize that Christian has one arm under my head, the other wrapped around my naked chest, he has one leg in between mine and the other over both of ours. Completely smothering me.

"Go back to sleep, Ana." He says in a groggy, but husky voice. Stirring my insides.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"You're breathing changes when you're awake." He kisses the back of my head.

"Go back to sleep, baby."

I raise my rear end and scoot to snuggle closer to him. I don't care about the heat. I'll take it to be close to him.

"UGHHHHH Ana…"

"Mmmm?"

"You're grinding your ass on my dick. And unless you're trying to get your brains fucked out this early, I'd suggest you stop."

I can't help the stupid grin on my face. Of course I would want sex with him. All he has to do is be in the same vicinity as me and I would be ready.

"Promises, promises…" I say and close my eyes once more, and drift off to him chuckling against my shoulder.

* * *

CPOV

I unwind myself from Ana and try not to wake her. My bladder is about to explode and I need to get to the toilet ASAP.

After I take care of business I head back out to the room and stare at Ana. She is lying flat on her stomach, much like she was last night. Her back is completely exposed, and one arm is propped under her head. Her hair is all over the place and her makeup has smeared against her eyes. I move her hair to the side and place a kiss on her cheek. Even looking thoroughly fucked, she is still beautiful.

I chuckle to myself. So little Ms. Ana Steele wants to me fuck her brains out. Well I can arrange that. She seemed to be all right with it being a little rougher last night and I know she was trying to tell me what she wants in bed.

I am not going to lie, it bruised my ego a little. I have never been told what I should do in bed… I have just always done what I wanted. Ana is different and I was trying to please her and go slow and take pride in claiming her body, but I guess she has other plans. I can live with that.

I get dressed in my pants and shirt from last night and go to the car to fetch our things… Fuck it's getting cold out here.

Hmmm I wonder if Ana brought a bikini? I would love for us to take a dip in the jacuzzi. She could go in naked for me, but it's outside and no way am I risking Ana being seen like that. That is for my eyes only.

I set her bag in the room and I am surprised to see that Ana is still in the same place I left her. Damn, this girl could sleep.

I don't want to leave her, but I need to go and get us some breakfast. I give her one more kiss, this time to her forehead. I head back to the bathroom to shower and head out.

* * *

"Hey Grandfather" I answer my phone.

"Hi son, I was looking over the business proposal you gave me in the summer…"

"Yeah?" My hopes peek.

"I think it's pretty good. You're very smart boy and I think after high school we'll talk some more."

I want to fist pump.

"Thank Grandfather, but please continue to keep this between us. You know my dad will kill me if he found out."

"I'd like to see him try. But I won't say a word, this is between us son." He chuckles and we hang up.

This is what I worked on all summer, well when I wasn't out partying. A business proposal that my grandfather would approve of. When I was younger I was always fascinating by blocks. They way you can build them and take them apart one piece at a time. That is what I want to do with my life. Well besides being with Ana. I want to take struggling companies, turn them around, build them up and sell them piece by piece to the highest bidder. I have done some mock presentations and even wrote a business proposal that was over 300 pages long. It had graphs showing projections of made up companies. To know my grandfather is on board with this just makes it all the better. Maybe I won't even have to finish college.

* * *

I make it back to the cabin, set the food down and run up to check on my girl…she is still asleep. How can she sleep this long? I chuckle to myself and can never picture her being the partying type with the amount of sleep she requires. She is out until midnight and has to sleep 12 hours to recuperate.

"Ana, baby, come on wake up." I stroke her face with the back of my palm.

"Five more minutes… Please." She moans and turns her head.

"Come on, Ana. I have food…." I try to coax her.

"Go eat it then..." A little more coherent, that's good.

"Mmmm I have lattes… Pumpkin Spice."

"Okay, I am up…"

She turns around and sits up in the bed pulling the sheet to cover her amazing body.

"You don't have to cover up, baby. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

She just glares at me. Oh yeah, she hates to be woken up.

"Where are the lattes?" She pulls the sheet tighter.

"You're pretty demanding in this morning."

We both stare at each other, neither one wanting to relent. And then I can't take it anymore and burst out laughing. She throws herself back on the bed giggling.

I scoop her up bridal style still wrapped in the cover and start to head downstairs.

"Come on princess, we have a big day today."

"Okay Prince Charming."

She has arms wrapped around my neck and lifts her head to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, where are those lattes?" She says causing me to laugh.

I am Christian Grey, I am whipped and I am loving it.

* * *

She comes back down the stairs in her jeans, sneakers and an asymmetrical hooded sweater. We didn't even plan it and we are dressed similar. Hers is a pull over and mine is zip up and a different color, but still asymmetrical sweaters don't come by easy. We are so in sync to one another. Her hair is loose with waves and her makeup as always is light. Something on her lips and eyelashes to emphasize them, why? I have no idea, she is gorgeous the way she is.

"Where are we going Christian?"

"To explore, baby."

I notice her tense a little…

"What's wrong?"

"Well… you told me you have never been up here with a girl right? Like, one you have been intimate with?"

"No … I haven't." I sigh.

"Where are you going with this, Ana?"

"I just don't want a repeat performance of last night. I want make some places are own too." She says biting her lip and looking down.

"Why are we even talking about that? Wasn't this dropped last night? "

"Yes, I am just saying that I want … well maybe I want us to have some firsts…"

I sigh. I had it in my head that this was going to be a problem. After rubbing my hands against my face I walk over to her and lift her chin with my finger so she can look at me.

"You're my first girlfriend…" She presses her mouth together, but I can see the corners lift.

"The first girl I have spent a whole night with… the first one who has made me go crazy… the first one I have brought here, but most importantly… the first and only one that I love, and will love Ana. So please … forget about everything and everyone else. Let's just focus on us baby."

Ain't that the fucking truth. I don't care if I am only 17, I love her. I can see a future with her. I want to come home to her. I know she is it for me. I feel it. I can only hope that she feels the same… fuck that shit. I know she feels the same and if she doesn't, I won't stop fighting until she does.

* * *

"I can't anymore…" Ana whines for the thousandth time.

"Ana, you run about 10 miles a day, surely you can handle 3 fucking miles."

"I don't run 10 miles a day Christian. I run until I am tired. Normally it's about 6 sometimes 7. And that's different. It's on a flat surface. Not hiking through the wilderness. Plus, I am sure it's been more than 3 miles." She pouts and practically stomps her feet. Making her look even more adorable than I thought possible. If I could, I'd pick her up and stuff her in my pocket … forever.

I smirk at her. Most likely it has been more than three miles, I am figuring around five. With the trail leading up and down it's taking a toll on her. I thought I was in bad shape and wouldn't last out here, but my baby wants us to have our own memories… even though I tell she is my only memory. So, here we are on our way to find Sol Duc.

"Hop on, baby." I bend over against a tree trunk.

I didn't have to tell her twice.

"Ana, I told you to hop on, not break my back…"

Instead of just climbing on to my back like somebody normally does when offered a piggy back ride. She decided to jog from her spot and leap onto my back like a monkey, leaping from tree to tree.

"What? Am I too heavy?" She giggles. My favorite sound in the world.

I turn my head so she can see my obvious eye roll and follow with a smirk.

"No, you weigh next to nothing. I could carry you all the way there, and back and not feel it." It's true. You would think with as tone as she is, she'd be a little heavier. Not to mention that fantastic ass and rack she has, that adds a good portion to her weight.

"Good, because I am tired…"

"You? Tired? You're kidding." I widen my eyes in mock horror.

"Shut up, Christian. Less talking more walking." She kisses me on the cheek

Too fucking cute.

"Yes, your highness…"

She secures her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulders and places a soft lingering kiss against my neck. Yeah, she will be mine forever.

I don't let her down until we get to the bridge above Sol Duc. She leans her forearms on the railing and looks over. I feel a little nervous, as I am sure this bridge is old as fuck and I enclose my arms on her waist. Her back to my front. Ready to pull her back at any moment. I only refrain from telling her to move back, because of the bright twinkle in her eye.

"This is beautiful, babe."

"You're beautiful…" I tell her in her ear.

She turns her head and her lips meet mine. Once again we share a fire cracking fourth of July kiss. It's not raw, teeth crashing, lip biting kiss… this is a savoring kiss. And I will take any opportunity to savor her taste.

"Mmm Christian, I love you." She says as she brings her hand to cup my cheek.

"I love you too, Ana. So much."

I leave one arm on her waist and bring the other hand up to mirror her cupping my face. I stop short right beneath her chin, on her neck and marvel the possessive satisfaction I feel there. Feeling a little brave, I grab her a tad tighter and take this kiss to the next level.

I want to devour her. I take my hand that was on her waist and let it slide into her jeans. I am met with wet lace... I like that. I Iike that, A LOT.

"Chris, babe, not here..."

Huh? Why the fuck not?

"Why...?"

"Because, we are in the public's view and I am not into exhibitionism."

"What the hell is that?"

"You know... "

"No I don't know." The only thing I know is that my fingers are rubbing the outside of your thin wet lace, and it's turning me on.

"Well... like 'doing it' in public."

Ohhhh...

"Doing what?" I act innocent.

I press my fingers a little harder, feeling her in between her lips on the outside of the lace.

"Christian..." She starts to pant...

"Not here...Stop."

Her body is telling me otherwise.

"Are you sure?"

"Ahhhhhh..." Bingo. I kiss her roughly.

I freeze when I hear the sound of little kids laughing.

I strain to listen harder... yup, they're headed this way. Damn it.

I rush to pull my hand out of her pants, but my fingers get caught between the lace and I feel them rip all the way up.

FUCKING Animalistic. That made my cock twitch.

"Fuck, Christian ... You just ripped my panties."

I know.

"I am sorry, baby. My fingers got caught between the lace." I chuckle.

"I can't believe you did that ... what am I supposed to do now? We are miles from the cabin and I am not going to wander around without panties."

"Why not?"

"UHHHHHGGGGG Christian... "

"Yeah, baby?"

"I am serious."

"Me too. Easy access for later."I wink at her.

"That's if you get any later."

She is playing. Right? She better be fucking playing.

She is still looking toward the water so I cage her in, resting my hands on the wooden railing. Not giving a damn about the family admiring the view on the other side of the bridge. I pull her hair to the side and bite down on her neck, close to her shoulder.

"Mmmmhmmmm..." She moans quietly. She liked that? My baby is a wild.

"Is that a challenge, Ana?

I am sucking and nibbling on her neck. Trying to be discreet. I hear the family talking about the view and telling the kids to stay off the railing. I am pretty certain they are oblivious to us, so I suck a little harder.

"Ahhhh, Christian."

"Shhhh Ana. Is it?"

"Huh?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About not getting any later?"

She giggles, and I know that was never even a possibility.

I place one last kiss on her neck and swing her around so we are face to face. Well, she is so short without heels that I am looking over at the water and her eyes are at my chest. I lift her chin so that she meets her eyes meet mine.

They are a shade darker, she is aroused. I love that sight. Who am I kidding? Every time I look at her, I have to breathe a little deeper.

"Did you bring a bikini, Ana?" Preferably that little sexy one with all the straps, that I fucked you in yesterday.

"No. Why would I? It's freezing."

"It's not freezing, Ana. It's about 50 degrees. If anything, it's chilly." I laugh at her. She is not used to the weather here.

"Yeah... to me that is freezing." She looks at me like I am dumb.

"Well, the cabin has a jacuzzi... I was thinking we can go for a dip." I waggle my eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Why would I need a bikini for that? "

"Why wouldn't you...?"

"We can go... skinny dipping." She bites her lip.

"UHHHHHHHHH Ana, don't do that." I pull her lip out of her teeth.

"So... what do you say?"

This is the girl who not 10 minutes ago was telling me she wasn't an exhibitionist, and now wants to go skinny dipping.

As much as I like that idea, the jacuzzi is on the deck and I don't want to risk anyone seeing her that way. Say it like it is Grey... I don't want to risk anyone seeing what's mine.

I cock my eyebrow at her...

"Not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Ana, you sound like a damn three year old. Anything I say you always ask why afterward."

"Why?" She asks amused. Damn frustrating ass woman.

"Very mature, Ana."

"Okay, I am sorry. I am just messing with you. But, do tell... why is skinny dipping with you a bad idea? I thought you liked me naked?"

She crosses her arms around her waist. Ugh ... she is thinking I don't like her body. I know she is...

"Baby." I uncross her arms. She wraps them around my waist and buries her face in my chest.

"I love you naked... all the time. I wouldn't have you any other way, but the jacuzzi is on the deck and ...even though it's highly unlikely, I don't want to risk other people seeing you that way. Seeing what's mine." I almost growl the last part.

She giggles and my heart soars ... again. Soaring? Hmmm I briefly wonder if she'd like that.

"Come on beautiful, let's head back. We can grab lunch and stop by a store so you can grab a bikini."

I intertwine our fingers and pull them around her waist, while we start to walk back.

"We don't have to go in the jacuzzi. We can just stay inside, and cuddle."

Now there... is a plan. Cuddling will just be after.

"Come on baby, another piggy back ride?"

"With ripped panties? No thanks..."

* * *

APOV

Christian and I had lunch at a small Italian restaurant. We sat in a small corner booth and shared a bowl of pasta. Well, I ordered a salad, but then his pasta seemed more interesting. I love that he doesn't care that I eat his food... all the time. I don't understand it. I look at the menu and salad is what I crave, but then the food comes out and I want Christian's.

It still worries me how intense our relationship is. No, it's not a bad thing, but it makes me nervous. I think about a future with him. An actual future, after high school, and college. I think that he is it for me. The one I want to spend eternity with.

I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head while he continues staring at the road we're driving on.

"You can't be tired, baby. You slept at least 12 hours." He chuckles lightly.

"Leave me alone, a woman needs her beauty sleep." I have always slept a lot. Especially when I have had a late night, it never fails for me to over sleep the next day.

"You're beautiful, no matter how much you sleep, Anastasia." He says.

"That is because I got my sleep, if I only slept a couple of hours... I would look like death." It's true.

"Okay, baby. You can sleep when we get back... can't have you looking like death." He chuckles.

"What if I don't want to sleep...? I wasn't kidding about skinny dipping." I am comfortable with my body.

"I wasn't either... Ana, do you really think I would let someone else see you that way? Be honest."

"Of course not... but..."

"No buts, Ana... well maybe your butt. " He gives me his panty dropping smile and winks.

I giggle.

"I am serious, Ana. I am very jealous and possessive over you. Don't ask me to explain it, because I can't. It angers me to even think about someone else seeing you that way. There is no way I would ever risk it."

"Okay, okay, but we didn't find any bikini's..." The stores around here do not sell bikini's mid October apparently.

"We'll find something, baby."

"What about my panties and bra? That is almost like a bikini."

"No. No. No. That is for my eyes only, Ana."

I pick my head up from his shoulder and glare at him.

"What the hell is the difference?" I am starting to get annoyed with this.

"Watch it..." he glances at me and turns back to the road.

"The difference is that bikinis, swimsuits, whatever the fuck you want to call them are meant to be seen. Your panties are not."

"No, I guess my panties are just mean to to be ripped."

"By me, yes. They are." He can be so fucking cocky. I just have to laugh.

* * *

 **LONG A/N:**

 **Okay, guys... sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter was kind of boring, I know, I know, but I am trying to build their relationship as a couple! Don't hate me. I was going to end this chapter in a different place, but after much thinking I decided not to have another cliff hanger for at least a few more chapters.**

 **Wow! To the response of my last question. I know, there are couples out there that have stayed together throughout high school and college without ever breaking up. But, we are talking about Christian and Ana here...! They had a five day break up in the book. Their break up won't be forever or even years... I am thinking more like a few of months. They'll still see each other, maybe even hook up. NO... they will not be in other relationships. Maybe they will try, but NO couplings. I haven't decided on that yet, I have about 3 or 4 scenarios in my head. In order for this story to have the grand finale the way I want, I need for them to break up. THIS WILL ONLY MAKE THEM STRONGER. Promise ;)**

 **So you have been warned, if you can't deal with them breaking up for a while... then STOP reading now. I don't need your hate reviews in the future. I will take the constructive criticism, because it will help me learn for future projects... just an FYI, they have been rolling in my mind. I just don't want to start a story with an unfinished one here. Or what are your guy's thoughts about that?**

 **Sometimes, I get frustrated because Ana's POV comes hard to me... that is why a lot is in Christian's. So I have to stop and really think about it... then I give up for the evening. I think what I will do is either continue in CPOV until Ana's comes to me... or start writing, but not posting, the other stories in my head.**

 **I do tend to turn more to the submissive Ana (not completely). Those are the way my stories will be. STOP reading if you don't like that. I just feel that sometimes the headstrong Ana's come off a little bitchy... and my Ana will take the calmer approach to things... you may not agree. But I am letting you know in advance, that way you are not disappointed.**

 **One reviewer told me that my Christian doesn't have what it takes to get into Harvard. And he/she also wanted to know if the continuation of this story was just full of these "clueless mishaps". Maybe I am a bit clueless too, because I don't think this has clueless mishaps that are out of this world... besides the whole drama with the girls. I'd suggest you stop reading if you didn't like it up to now. I don't need the rude reviews.**

 **Also, if you read it.. let me know. Even if it just says 'update soon'. Or send me a message every once in awhile. If no one talks to me then I think you guys are getting bored with it and maybe I should stop. I DON'T plan on it. Because I have the whole outline done... (I have made some changes) but I still plan on finishing it.**

 **Drama in the next chapter will get rid of one character for a while, and some of them will just kind of get phased out. I will start fast forwarding after my Halloween chapter. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Valentine's day, Prom, Summer Vacation and then... Christian is off to College!**

 **I HATE EDITING... I read, and reread, and read again to try to catch everything, but I HATE IT. So, If I missed anything (which I am 100% positive I have) Please forgive me and try to make sense out of it!**

 **KUDOS to MF79 for talking with me and keeping me going!**

 **Once again... NO CHEATING, hard limit for me.**

 **Pinterest will be updated shortly! Not a whole lot for this chapter... :(**

 **Next chapter should be exciting, well at least in my eyes! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

Tuesday had come way too quick. Along with cramps, chocolate and greasy food cravings, and a box of tampons. Being a female sucked. Not to mention the only thing I found decent and comfortable were leggings and sweats. But wearing sweats to Seattle Prep was a big no no. Unless, it was in the gym. Why does society have to be like that? I should be able to wear sweats if I want to wear sweats. I shouldn't care what anyone else thinks… not even Christian? My subconscious leers at me. My mom always told me, dress to impress. Ha… if she saw me today. I think my outfit is cute. White henley, black leggings, brown boots and over sized scarf.

The good thing is that Leslie is a no show today, after her shoving her tongue down Mr. Drew's throat I doubt she will show up the whole week, so that means there is no cheer practice. Not that I would have been much fun in my state of mind. All I want to do is go home wrap myself up in my comforter and sleep in Christian's arms. He probably won't want to be anywhere near you…

Maybe I can just avoid him for the next 3-5 days. Yes… that is what I will do. Avoid him. Who the fuck am I kidding. I can't avoid my boyfriend. What am I going to tell him if he tries to have sex? My dad is due back tonight so that helps. Our sex life is completely active and I don't how he will react if I tell him that I am off the table for the next few days.

Off the table… my memories take me back to yesterday when he picked me and put me on the table and fucked me. Fuck did that not just get me going. Will I ever get enough of him?

"Steele… we're dressing as a swat team." Kate informs me as she sits down at our lunch table.

"What does it look like?"

"Leather, lots of leather. Leather top, leather pants... you get the idea."

Damn it, I can't wear that feeling bloated.

"Do I have to?" I whine.

"Yes. Come on Steele, I already have them."

"What? How?"

"Ana, Halloween and my party are on Saturday. I couldn't give you any more time to decide."

She did text me last week and ask about it. Please period, be done by Saturday. I beg.

"Fine."

I look around my shoulder and hope no one is coming. I don't see anyone so I conjure my courage to ask Kate some necessary questions.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?" She says as she opens the pizza box she picked up in the Seattle Prep Cafe … I would be all over that with my greasy food cravings if I wasn't so nervous.

"How do you know Elena?" I ask and look at her.

"Why?" She answers with a question, and takes a bite of her pizza.

"Kate, just answer…" I almost groan. She finishes chewing and then answers

"I have practically known her all my life. I am surprised you don't remember her Steele. She was around when you still lived here. Anyway, she is also a fucking bitch that I can't stand and wish she got lost in Timbuktu." And takes another bite of pizza.

"Why do you hate her? Because of Elliot?" I ask and sip on my cranberry sparkling water.

"Yeah, right. That bitch wishes. Elliot doesn't care about her. He just hangs out with her, because she is a family friend. I hate her because of what she did to Ethan."

Yes!

"What did she do to Ethan?"

"Where is all this coming from, Ana?"

"I am just curious, she doesn't seem to like me much." I answer.

"Of course not. You're fucking beautiful and she is a fucking troll. She wants what you have."

"Yeah, I kind of get that she wanted Christian."

"She had him, and he got bored, left her ass and became the man whore we know today."

"Kate …"

"Okay, the EX-man whore we know today."

"I knew they had a fling sometime ago, but didn't know she was still into him."

"PLEASE, Ana…It lasted months… I think that is more than a fling."

My stomach starts to unsettle, more than it already is. Christian had already told me some of it. I shouldn't be prying, it's in the past. Will he get bored with me? STOP.

"Is that why you hate Christian too?" But I can't stop.

"I don't hate him, I find him annoying at times, but not to the point of hate. Look, Ana. I don't know what you want me to tell you. Elena is a bitch, she was dating Ethan and as soon as Christian gained muscles she decided to claw her way into his life, Christian fell for it and well you can guess the rest. But, Ethan… well, Ethan took it pretty hard. He was pretty depressed. This was two years ago, and I doubt that he is still really over her."

What can I say to that. Elena left Ethan for Christian and Christian left Elena. Ethan still wants Elena and Elena still wants Christian. Well who wouldn't want him, he is one sexy ass man. My man.

"Hey baby." Speaking of the devil.

Christian gives me a kiss on the cheek and sits down behind me. His legs on either side of mine, my back to his front. He circles one arm around my waist and grabs some grapes off my tray with the other.

"Hey babe." I giggle and kiss his cheek in return.

"What are you girls talking about?" He says and pops a grape in his mouth… mmhmmmhmmm that mouth.

"About…" Kate starts, but I interrupt her.

"About the Halloween party Kate's having." I quickly shoot Kate a glance that says 'shut the hell up and play along'.

"Yeah, you dressing up Grey?"

Christian laughs.

"What am I? Fucking five?"

"Elliot is." Kate counters.

"Elliot is coming back up?" Christian asks.

"Yup." Kate responds popping the p.

"Why? He has never flown back so much before."

"He wasn't with me before…"

Christian nearly chokes and then asks…

"You guys are together? Like a couple?"

"Not quite… but will get there."

"Yeah, okay Kavanagh, you keep telling yourself that."

"PARRRTTTTTTAAAAAYYYYYYY TIME!" Brandon yells as he sits.

"I swear Brandon, you look for any reason to party." Jess rolls her eyes.

"YOLO, Baby… YO-LO." He shoots a finger at her.

"So, who is in charge of the alcohol."

"Not you fucker, look what you did to homecoming." Christian pipes in.

"Ethan can get it." Kate says.

I feel Christian tense a little. Wow, this thing between him and Ethan must be larger than I thought.

"Perfect… Food?" Brandon keeps on.

"We'll get that Brandon." Jess says.

"Ana, you'll have to come over early and help Ethan and I set up."

"NO. I mean, we have plans... Right baby." Christian says. We do? He squeezes my thigh and I hate setting up things anyway.

"Yeah... we're busy that day. Sorry Kate."

"Fine. I will get Mia to help, but that means you're helping to clean up. You can stay over, parents are going to Vancouver to some media convention."

"Ugh, no thanks… maybe we can help set up." I say. No way am I staying for the clean up. A college/ high school party clean up mess no thank you.

"Ana… we're busy." Christian says and widens his eyes asking me 'what the fuck?'

Well what the fuck himself. I'd rather set up than clean up.

"Whatever, just let me know. Anyway, Christian… you dressing up?" Kate asks again.

"No."

"Ana, Jess, Mia and I are going to be a swat team." Kate let's him know.

"Oh yeah? Handcuffs, baby?" Christian looks at me and waggles his eyebrows again. I bite my lip and think if the possibilities. Fuck… my period HAS to be over.

"We'll see." I whisper in his ear.

"Fuck yeah…" He murmurs.

* * *

The rest of the day continues and I am dreading the end of school. Christian is going to want to go home and have sex.

Woman up Steele. If you're brave enough for sex, you should be brave enough to tell him your Aunt Flow came for a visit. But what if wants nothing to do with me. For real Ana? He said he loves you, that has to mean more than sex. Right?

I look at the clock, one more class. Gym.

Damn it… why is everything so tight? I groan to myself in the locker rooms. How was I able to get into this stuff before? You're cramps weren't this bad before… I think to myself. Not even the Motrin is helping today. I have always had dysmenorrhea, the first day is usually a bitch. UGHHHH I groan in frustration. I sit down on the bench and try to breathe in and out. Nothing fits, I feel like a balloon, I want to eat everything, my head hurts, my abdomen hurts, I can't…

My phone vibrates and breaks me from my inner rant.

 **Where are you, baby?**

 **Still in the locker room.**

 **Why? Are you okay?**

Am I okay? Yes, you're fine. You're just being whiny I tell myself.

 **Yeah.**

 **Ana… Are you sure?**

 **Christian… of course I am sure.**

Plus, bitchy. I add to the list of things making me miserable. It's not like I am that late, I look at the time.

Holy Shit, I am twenty minutes late. Leslie is going to have my ass if I don't meet my training time. Thank goodness she is not here… This will have to do. I say and throw on a pair of sweat capris, and a hoodie. Luckily they are a little loose around the waist.

I get out to the gym and decide to get on the elliptical, that has to be less pressure on my body.

Christian comes to stand in front of my machine and I pull out my earbuds.

"You okay, Ana?"

I roll my eyes, didn't I tell him I was?

"Yes, Christian… I am fine. Just running behind."

"You seem a little …"

"A little what? A little fat? Is that what you're going to say?" I snap back. Can he see that I am bloated?

"Ana, what the fuck? Why the fuck would you even think that?" He shakes his head. Shit, why did I say that?

"Look Christian … I am a little frustrated at the moment. I am sorry, I don't know why I said that." I speed up my moments, just to prove my point.

"What's wrong, Ana? You were fine at lunch."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Uhhh okay."

"See ya' later." I tell him and put my earbuds back in.

He stands still for a minute and just looks at me. So lost. You're so bitchy during this time of the month. I feel horrible. I pull out my earbuds again and get off the machine. I put my hand to his cheek. He leans into it and closes his eyes.

"Babe, I am sorry. I will explain later, okay?" I tell him. I feel horrible for snapping at him like that.

"Just tell me we're okay." He says with his eyes still closed.

"Christian… don't ever doubt that. EVER." I tell him.

"We… us… we are fine, more than fine. Perfect babe."

He sighs and nods his head reluctantly.

"I am sorry, can I just tell you later? I don't want to explain it here."

"Can you give me a hint? I am going to lose my mind if I have to wait."

Knowing him, he will. But I can't tell him here… a hint. Hmmm I can deal with that.

"Dysmenorrhea." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Huh?"

"That was your hint."

"Ana, I meant a hint I would understand. One in English"

"That is English. Decipher it."

"I am not James Bond, Ana. I can't decipher shit." He says making me giggle. Just being around him lifts my spirits.

"No, you're Grey, Christian Grey."

"Okay, two can play at this, baby. I will find out… and then your sweet little ass, is mine." He puts his arm around me, pulls me in close, grabs my ass and grinds his erection into my stomach.

"Have a good workout, baby." He slaps my ass and leaves me standing there, in complete fucking shock that he did that… at school… in the gym.

I quickly glance around and make sure no one was paying attention. I sigh in relief and get back on the machine. Putting my earbuds in and I getting lost in the music.

* * *

CPOV

I don't know what the fuck is up Ana's ass, it's not me, that's for sure. All I know is that it is stressing me out. What if she wants to break up? No, she said we were fine.

What the fuck does dysmenorrhea mean. I sit down on the locker room bench and pull up google on my iPhone.

 **'What does dysmenorrhea mean?'**

I tap the SEARCH button and wait. I hate waiting.

loading…

 **Dysmenorrhea**

 **painful periods typically involving abdominal cramps**

Painful what? She is in pain? Painful periods?

OHHHHHHHHH, I get it. She got her period.

Oh.

Oh.

SHIT. I am fucked. What can I do to help her?

I go back to google and type

' **sweet things boyfriends should do when his girlfriend is on her period.** '

Once more I tap the search button and wait… afuckingain.

loading...

 **7 Great Things To do When Your Girlfriend Is On Her Period.**

Only 7? Well 7 is a start. I tap it and wait for it load.

 **1\. Don't blame her behavior on her period. Which should be a given. Not only does it invalidate how she feels but it's counterproductive. "Is it because you're on your period?" very rarely yields a calm response of, "Oh, yeah, that is it. Never mind!" It makes her frustrated, probably angry, and then everyone gets tense. Don't do that. Instead,**

Okay, I can do that. Don't say "Is it because you're on your period?" Got it.

 **2\. Be patient. She might sound irrational for whatever reason and it may bug you, but relax. Unless she's being physically or emotionally abusive (which probably has nothing to do with her period, frankly), try to understand where she might be coming from instead of brushing her off as "hormonal."**

No wonder she snapped at me. I chuckle to myself. Physically abusive? Ana…? Who the fuck came up with this shit?

 **3\. Her favorite snacks/foods. At the end of the day, it's still a hormonal situation. She's going to have huge cravings for certain things because that's the nature of her body chemistry. Bring them to her. Bonus points if you don't even have to ask what she wants. This doesn't make you a saint or a savior, it makes you a good boyfriend.**

I got this one too. Chocolate cupcakes, onion rings, french fries, Coca Cola, from a fountain not can, a fountain…

Next...

 **4\. Suggest a night out for whatever she'd like to do. If you've been avoiding that play she's been excited about, now is a good time. If there's a movie she won't stop hinting at, go see it. Whatever it may be, just do it. You should be making such compromises around the clock but if you're dragging your feet about it, again, now is a good time.**

A play? What are we 50? Isn't there a high school version of this shit?

 **5\. Suggest a night in for whatever she'd like to do. Because, hell, most of the time she might not want to do anything after coming home from work. So, bring her favorite dinner and settle down for games, movies, puzzles — basically whatever strikes her fancy.**

A night of what she'd like to do? Sleep. Work? What about school? Should I offer to do her homework? Whatever strikes her fancy? I should be the only one striking her fancy, or whatever the fuck a fancy is.

 **6\. Advil. Or Midol. Frankly, most women will probably have something like this already, but in case they don't, it's the quickest trip to your local pharmacy.**

I will drop Ana off and run to the pharmacy.

 **7\. Be attentive. After speaking with a few friends on the subject, some women want a great deal of company and affection, while others just want to be left the hell alone. Still others want a balance between the two. It's part of your job to pay attention to those needs and considerations. It's easy to do and will make you both feel great and more connected.**

I chuckle at this one too… Ana will definitely want to be left the hell alone. Well, hopefully she'll let me stay.

I bookmark the page just as I get a text.

 **My turn to ask. Where are you?**

 **Changing, got caught up. Give me 5 minutes, baby.**

* * *

"I will see you a little later, baby." I tell Ana as I drop her off.

"You're not staying?"

She wants me to stay? I thought she wanted to be left alone… at least until I picked up the cupcakes.

"I just have some errands to run…" I do.

"What errands?"

"I have to go to the pharmacy to pick up somethings."

"Are you sick?"

"No. Don't worry about it, Ana. I will see you in a little while. Give me a kiss baby…"

She steps up on her tiptoes and places her soft lips against mine. I will never tire of feeling those soft lips against me… anywhere on me.

I pull away when I start feeling a hard on. I can't go to the pharmacy and bakery with my soldier standing at attention.

"See you soon, baby."

"I will probably be asleep."

Of course she will.

"I remember the code …" I smirk at give her a peck and head out.

* * *

"Hi, I need …. "

I pull out my phone and check the name once more.

"... Midol."

The older lady behind the counter looks at me a little confused.

"It's for my girlfriend…" I clarify.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?"

She smiles at me and walks around the counter to take me to the correct aisle.

"Thank you…" I tell her when we she motions toward the products.

"We only carry the 16 caplets."

Huh?

"Quantity wise…" She answers at my dumbstruck face.

"16? Maybe I should get a few boxes." I mutter.

"No, but maybe a hot pad."

"A hot what? "

"A hot pad… you know, a pad used to heat certain parts of the body."

Is she kidding me? I do not need help heating up Ana's "certain parts" thank you very much.

"When I was younger, I'd lay one across my abdomen. It would help with cramps."

Oh … so not those certain parts of the body.

Oh… wait a minute.

"You mean a heating pad?"

"Same thing…" She rolls her eyes.

"Well, please show me the way to the 'hot pads'." I use her version of it. I need to keep me on her good side. Maybe she'll let more tips out.

* * *

A dozen cupcakes, 2 boxes of 16 count Midol, and 3 different heating pads later and I am finally on my way back to my princess.

I couldn't decide at the bakery on what Ana would want. Who the hell knew they made more than just chocolate and vanilla cupcakes.

Chocolate Lovers, Pumpkin Cheesecake, Oreo Madness, Red Velvet, Pecan Pie, Mississippi Mud, Banana Split… the list is endless! I opted out of the zucchini cupcakes, those two ingredients should not be mixed…. ever.

As, I pull up to Ana's house I realize Ray is there. Great… now I won't be able to stay the night for a while. I wonder if she'd be willing to visit the boathouse a little later. Fuck knows I wouldn't mind… at all. Especially if I am not going to have my fill of her tonight.

"Hey Ray…" I say when he opens the door.

"Hello Christian, here to see Ana?"

"Is that a trick question?" I ask with amusement.

"No, no… it's just we haven't spent a lot of time hanging out since you and Ana became an 'it couple'. "

"An it couple?" I question.

"Yeah, isn't that what they call it nowadays…?"

I chuckle at Ray.

"We are not an 'it couple' just a couple... "

"Well you get what I mean, son. Don't laugh at me."

"Well to answer your question, yes, I am here to see Ana."

"I am hurt. No one visits me anymore." He places his hand over his chest.

"We still love ya' old man." I joke.

"Well Christian, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go up there right now."

WHAT… WHY? Has something happened?

"Why….?"

"Let's just say, Ana… is going through some girl stuff right now and is being… difficult."

"What do you mean difficult?"

"Well son, I came home and found her wrapped in her comforter. I woke her to tell her I was here a little early… She cried and told me that all she wanted was a piece of chocolate cake. I told her we didn't have any, but I would pick some up later. She let the dam flow even more and told me that no one cared about her, and that we should let her live in agony, alone."

Bit dramatic, Ana. I think to myself.

"Ray, Ana got her per…"

"Uh, uh, uh, Christian… shut your mouth. I do not want to hear about that. I know what's wrong with her. Every damn month it's the same thing. She'll be okay tomorrow. Usually she is only like this the first day." He says.

"So you can talk to her about sex, but not about her period?" I ask with a cocked eyebrow.

"She has her mom to talk to about her period."

"And about sex…" I add. I know the times he has embarrassed her about that.

"Look son, I just don't want to be a grandpa this year, or next for that matter… I got to make sure you guys are using protection. You are wrapping it up, right?"

What the hell do I answer to that? Wrapping it up? Ray is in his forties. Where is he coming up with this shit. It couples, wrapping it up?

"We are using protection. Yes."

"Don't get me wrong. I want to blow your brains out right now. That is my baby girl up there and no father wants to hear about their baby girl getting it on, but I am trying to be the cool parent. One wrong move Christian… one wrong move on your part and I won't hesitate pulling that trigger."

"Ray, I love Ana and I would never intentionally hurt her."

"What about when you go to college?"

"It doesn't change anything… like I said. I love her."

College… damn it. Why do I have to be a year older than her?

"Okay, son. Are you sure you want to head up there?"

"Yup, I brought reinforcements." I say feeling a little proud.

"Reinforcements?"

"I have chocolate cupcakes…" I grin like a total moron.

"Oh… thank heavens. Go … go give them to her. Maybe she will turn back into the precious girl we know. She asking like a monster right now."

I chuckle and grab the bags and make it up the stairs.

"NO FUNNY BUSINESS, CHRISTIAN!" Ray yells.

I pretend not to hear him. I am not guaranteeing him shit. Nothing…

* * *

I tap lightly on her door, she doesn't answer. I slowly open it and step in. She in bed with the covers all the way up to her neck covering her gorgeous body. She has her thick hair piled at the top of her head and soft tendrils adorn her face.

Beautiful.

How is that this girl can take my breath away even when she is asleep? How could I have fallen for her this hard? This fast? I would be lying if I said it doesn't scare the shit out of me. Because it fucking does.

I sit down on the side of her bed and run my fingers against her cheek.

I want to wake up every morning to this sight. To see this beautiful girl resting her head against her pillow, next to mine. I want to come home to her everyday and see her beautiful face. I am 17 years old and I have found the love of my life.

"Ana, baby. " I whisper in her ear.

Nothing.

"Ana… sweetheart... wake up, baby."

Still nothing.

I nudge her shoulder gently.

"UGHHHH, LEAVE ME ALONE." She groans and half yells while grabbing the pillow to put over her head.

I let out a chuckle and she gasps and immediately sits up.

"Christian?"

"What are you doing here?" She asks panicked.

"I brought you a care package, baby." I kiss her below her ear.

"A what?"

"A care package. I figured it out… you got your, uhmmm" Fuck can I say that? What did those advice pages say again? No, do not mention it.

"Just some stuff, baby."

I continue to kiss her. Now going down her neck.

"Well, the only thing I want is cake, chocolate cake." She says between pants. I am getting to her.

"Can you settle for Chocolate Lovers Cupcakes?" I ask.

"You got me cupcakes?" She asks surprised. Crap… did she not want cupcakes? I can run back out…

"Yeah baby, but I can go get you something else if you want."

"What? Of course not, babe. That is so sweet. Where are they?"

I get lost in her biting her lip. My lip…

"Where is what?"

"The cupcakes…"

Oh yeah…

I get up and grab the box and give them to her. Animatedly she opens the box and her eyes widen. If they get any bigger they'd pop out of her head.

"Are they all for me?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you shared one with me." She can't possibly finish all 12. Can she?

"Okay, but none of the chocolate ones."

"Ana, there are 6 chocolate… you can't possibly eat all …" I shut the fuck up when I see those eyes narrow at me.

If my girl wants the chocolate ones, she can have them.

She grabs one and moans in pleasure as she bites into it. My cock stirs.

"This is delicious, do you want a bite?"

"You're sharing?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Just a tiny bite, and I mean tiny." She shows me with her thumb and forefinger.

She lifts the cupcake to my mouth and I can't help it. I take a huge bite nearly finishing it. This shit is good.

"Christian!" She moans…. baby, you got stop this moaning and groaning. Your dad is downstairs.

"What?"

"I said tiny!"

"That was tiny…" I act innocent. It was tiny for my mouth at least.

"I thought they were for me…" She tears up and I lose my grin immediately.

"Ana, baby… I am sorry, there…" I stop when I hear her giggling. What the fuck?

"I am kidding, Christian…"

"But you were about to cry…."

"I wasn't about to cry, I was just thinking how sweet you are. Thank you for this, babe. I love you." She kisses me on the cheek and grabs one of the pumpkin ones.

"Damn these are good too. Okay, pumpkin and chocolate ones are mine."

"Do I get a tiny bite of that one too?"

"Nope." She says popping the 'p'. Yeah? We'll see about that.

I start kissing her shoulder and her neck. I can't help myself. If it's exposed, to me that is an open invitation. One exclusively for me.

"Christian …." She pants….

"Hmmm" I answer, my lips never leaving her soft skin.

"I am kind of not feeling 100% right now…"

I pull away and get off the bed.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving…?" She asks shocked.

"Of course not. I am getting the rest of your care package."

She bursts out into a fit of laughter when I pull out the box of Midol.

"You're crushing my confidence, Ana." I say and I am sure I am now sporting her blush.

"I am sorry… Give me those. The heavens know I am in need of that."

"Really?"

"Uhh, yeah. I have had cramps like a bitch all day." She has been in pain all day? Oh yeah, she gets cramps. That is where the next thing comes in.

"I also picked up some of these…" I pull out the heating pads.

"I love you so much, Christian."

She jumps out of bed and jumps into my arms wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist while her tongue dives directly into my mouth. I drop the heating pads and wrap my arms around her tiny waist, caging her in my arms. Her hands find their way into my hair and I let out a groan.

"OOOOOOO, Ana."

I lay down on the bed, so she is straddling me and my mouth devours hers. One hand grips her waist, as the other finds the way up to pinch on her nipple.

"Mhmmmm…" She moans.

"You like that, baby?" I pinch harder.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm" She moans louder.

"Quiet, Ana."

I start sucking on her neck and move my hand to go in her panties.

"Christian... No." She says and grabs my wrist.

What?

I open my eyes and look at her confused.

"Not now, babe."

The light bulb clicks on in my head.

"You're right, Ray's downstairs. Let's go to the boathouse, baby."

I go back to kissing her.

"No, babe… not here or in the boathouse."

Now I freeze. What's the problem with the boathouse? It's not like I haven't fucked her in there before.

"Why?"

"Because Christian … I am on my period, and we are not having sex until it's over." She says and rolls off of me.

SHE. IS. KIDDING. Right?

"Ana… what does that have to do with anything?"

"Are you serious Christian? Do you know what a period is?"

"Of course." I respond.

"Then? It's gross."

"You're grossed out about by having sex, with me, on your period?" I ask and turn to her. She is blushing bright red.

"Yes, I am not comfortable with it."

"Baby, it doesn't bother me. It's your body." I say and push a soft tendril behind her ear. She sighs and asks…

"Have you… done that before?" She bites her lip. And my cock twitches, Not now, buddy. Please NOT NOW.

Thinking about it… I haven't. Any other girl it would have bothered me, I would have avoided her like the plague. But with Ana, I just realize it's different. I love her… it doesn't bother me with her. Hell, I just bought her a whole bakery worth of cupcakes. I have never done that before. I am such a pussy when it comes to Ana. I love it.

"No, baby. I haven't."

"So, how do you know it doesn't gross you out?"

"Don't be mad…"

"Well, that's not a good start." She interrupts.

"It's not bad… I just, well, Okay… Before you, I wouldn't have done it. But baby, with you it's different because I love you. I only see you in my future, for the rest of my life. And getting your period is nature and normal and if we are going to be the together for ever, scratch that… since… we are going to be together forever, it doesn't matter. I kind of … crave that intimacy with you. I want all of it with you, Ana." Call me kinky, gross whatever the fuck you want, but this woman is going to be my woman for the rest of my life, a little bodily fluid and blood won't scare me away from her.

"What else do you want with me?" She asks smiling, and rubbing her hand on my cheek.

"You probably don't want to know... "

"That bad?" She giggles.

"I want your ass." Her giggles stop and she looks shocked.

"Uhhh."

"I told you, I want all of you… I want to claim your whole body, Anastasia." I whisper in her ear.

"I don't know if I am ready for that, Christian."

Well, at least it's not a no. There is still hope.

"I understand, we can work up to it, baby."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We'll play a little, test your comfort level and go from there…" I know you'll like it, baby.

"We'll see…" Again, not a no.

I let my hand start to slide down her tank and into her bra, while kissing her below her ear.

"Christian …" She moans.

"Babe… please."

"What do you need, Ana?" I ask against her neck. My fingers pinching her nipples.

"St… stop Christian." Her body tells me otherwise.

"I am not ready to have sex like this…"

"Uggggghhhhhhhh Ana, I can't stay away from you. I have had you and now I want you all the time." I roll to my side. I won't pressure her into anything. I'm not going to lie, it hurts that she doesn't trust me like that yet. Maybe she doesn't see me as the last man in her life… FUCK. I have to change that.

"It will be good practice…" She says shyly.

"Good practice for what, baby?"

"For when you go to college." Oh that… If I can't go a day without being in Ana's sweet pussy, I don't know what the hell I am going to do for weeks at a time.

"Let's not talk about it, baby." I pull her close in my arms and kiss her forehead. No way in fuck am I going to talk about that right now.

* * *

APOV Monday around 6pm

"Hey Kate." I answer my phone a little breathless from jumping off my bed to grab it from my backpack.

"I got them!"

"Got what?"

"The tickets …."

"Okay…?"

"Ana, are you kidding me? I got the tickets to Haunted Nightmare."

Oh hell no, I am not going. I am scared of that shit as it is, I don't want to go see it in person.

"No way, Kate. I am scared of that shit."

I hear Christian groan as I look in the mirror of my vanity. I catch his eye in the reflection and he staring right at my ass. I blush.

He's seen me naked before, why all of a sudden is he groaning. I have on my tank top and blue polka-dotted boy shorts.

"Ana, Ana! Are you still there?"

"Yeah… uhmmm I don't know. Let me talk to Christian, You got enough for everyone?"

"I got two for you and two for Mia and I am taking Mark since Elliot is not here."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"I am not sleeping with anyone, Ana. Ask me if I am having sex and that's a different answer."

I knew Kate would be messing around with both of them.

"What about Elliot?" I ask.

"What the fuck, Ana? Elliot is just sex… well I mean he lives in L.A. and I am not just going to be waiting around here for him. He certainly isn't waiting for me."

"So what does that make you? His Seattle booty call?" I say causing Kate to laugh.

"Sure… he is great in the fucking sack… you sure you gave it up to the right Grey?"

"KATE!"

"Oh come off of it, Ana. I am pushing your buttons. Am I picking you up or are you coming with Christian?"

"I will let you know, let me talk to him about it."

I hang up the phone and turn to look at Christian who is lying on my bed… looking sexy as hell.

"Kate got tickets to Haunted Nightmare. Do you want to go?"

"Haunted Nightmare? Fuck yeah, let's go see that shit."

Damn, I thought Christian would want to stay.

"Okay…" I sigh.

"Do you not want to go, Ana?"

"Not really, that stuff creeps me out." I mutter embarrassed. .

"Baby, I will be right there."

"Yeah…"

Christian gets out of bed and puts his hands on my waist. He leans down and starts to kiss my neck…

"Ahhhh Christian…"

"I know, I know… you're on your period." He murmurs against my neck, but then abruptly freezes.

"Shit, baby, I am sorry… I just meant…"

"Christian, what? You didn't say anything bad." What is he sorry about?

"I didn't?"

"Uh-no…What's going on?"

He pulls his face up and looks down in my eyes with a slight embarrassed look.

"I kind of googled some things and it said that I shouldn't mention you're period."

Christian? Googled things about the female menstrual cycle? I know I shouldn't, but I burst out laughing.

"You're not helping, Ana." He replies hurt.

I straighten myself out, and press my lips together to avoid laughing.

"Yeah? That's not any better…."

"Christian, I am sorry. You are too sweet. I wasn't laughing at you, promise." Okay, I was laughing at him. He lives with two women, surely he knows what to expect.

"Yes, you were, Ana."

"Okay, okay, I was. But it was in a good way. You are so sweet and loving. It means a lot to me that you did that. I love you."

I step up on my tiptoes and Christian leans down the rest of the way so I can kiss him. I kiss him tenderly, but it soon turns into a battle of the tongues, teeth clashing, hair pulling kiss. He pushes me against the dresser, his hands are in my hair pulling my head back, giving him more access to me.

"Damn it, Ana…. If you don't want to have sex on your period. You can't wear stuff like this around me."

I giggle and push him away. He goes willingly, but slowly.

"Go get ready!" I tell him.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH" I scream as a fucking bloody doll drops right in front of us.

"Baby, shhh. I got you. It's just fake." Christian rubs my arm as we take the first turn in Haunted Nightmare.

"Geez, Ana… I just yelped at your scream. Get a grip. Will ya?" Kate says amused.

I fucking hate this shit. Yes, I FUCKING HATE IT. Christian tried to reassure me the whole way here that it would be fine and he wouldn't let anything happen to me, plus it was all fake. He told me he would even stay the night with me to keep the nightmares away. Somehow, I don't think Ray would agree to that. Even if there is nothing going on. But I hate this. I avoid everything scary for a reason. It gives me nightmares, creeps me out, puts me on edge.

"Maybe I will just wait for you guys outside." I mutter.

"Yeah right. If you're really that uncomfortable, we can leave. But you're not going anywhere by yourself."

"Christian, it's fine. I can wait outside. I know you want to walk through this."

"Yeah, because he has balls, Steele."

"Kate, leave her alone." Mia defends.

"Okay, I am sorry. I remember what happened when we were ten and watched The Exorcism. I guess I just thought you were over it."

Thanks… she had to remind me about that. I had nightmares for weeks and couldn't sleep by myself. Or even shower by myself. Every time I closed my eyes I remembered the girl.

"What happened, baby?" Christian asks as he continues to usher me forward. My eyes are closed and I am leaning into his chest.

"Nothing … she just couldn't be alone for months." Kate answers.

"Weeks." I correct her.

We round another corner and I open my eyes only when I hear screaming. I immediately regret it and close my eyes again. There is a box with a crazy man in it biting on something. There is blood everywhere. Christian grabs my waist to hold me closer and presses his hand against my cheek pushing me further into his chest.

"Baby, it's not real."

"I know... " He must of felt me jump when I heard the screaming.

Ana, it's not real, I tell myself. NOT REAL. I decide to put up a front and be here. I agreed to it anyway. I knew what I was setting myself up for.

We continue to walk through it and I scream now and then at some things, at others I just scrunch up. Luckily Mia is screaming just as loud if not louder. Kate and the guys jump at first and then laugh. Because of course, if it's not real, it's funny.

"How long is the walk through supposed to take, Kate?" I ask.

"I am not sure, we have been in here about 20 minutes…Surely it's almost over." She answers clearly without a care in the world. She thrives on this shit.

"Baby, it's fake." Christian reassures me.

"I know, I am just getting bored of this… and hungry."

"Ana, you had three cupcakes…" He reminds me.

"Give me a break will you? Plus you had ¾'s of one of them." Bastard, ate my cupcake.

He chuckles. And kisses my temple.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?"

I know he is trying to get me to think about something other than where we are walking through and I love him more for it.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask him.

He stops in front of me and puts his hands on my waist.

"I know what I wouldn't mind eating." He says huskily.

"Christian…." I moan, why does he want to get us worked up? When I am off the table… literally.

"I know, I know…You asked. I answered."

"Well, I could use something creamy." Like ice cream.

"Oh baby, I can give you something creamy." He thrust his erection into my stomach.

"Oh my god, Christian! I can't believe you. I meant ice cream."

"Ana, you set yourself up for that one." He laughs.

We continue walking behind the group and all hell breaks lose. There are some type of dead people or zombie looking things running and grabbing on us. One is grabbing Kate while she is laughing hysterically. Mia is screaming bloody murder while another zombie is acting like he is biting Derek. My grip on Christian loosens when another creature thing pulls me out of his grasp and goes to bite him. I feel him try to grab me again, but everything is happening so fast. I feel arms around my waist and a sinister sound in my ear.

"Please, please not me...just let go of me." I beg, of course he can't hear me with all the noise and Mia's screaming.

I am being pulled away from the group and I think I hear Christian calling my name.

Suddenly, I am thrown down on a mattress. The lights are on and there is blood all over the walls. I look up and see a chute door closing.

"Anaaaaaaa!" I hear Christian yelling.

"It's just a show Ana, just a show. It's not real." I remind myself.

I turn to my side and see a hall. Shit, that is probably the way out.

The lights start to dim and some creepy doll music starts to come on. I look down the hall and there is a fucking doll creature just standing there. Her head is down and she has long dark hair cover her face. She looks up… she has on a scary doll mask and inside I am freaking out.

Breathe, Ana. Breathe. I remind myself.

I hear banging on the chute door and briefly look up.

"Ana … It's just part of the show, baby. Don't worry." I hear Christian yelling.

"Well open it the fuck up again." I hear him say.

"It's doesn't work that way…" Someone replies.

I look back toward the doll who is now looking back at me. Something about her eyes sends a chill down my spine.

"Just a show…" I tell myself aloud.

"No, no. Ana, this is not part of the show." The doll lady speaks in a familiar voice.

Wait? How did she know my name.

"How… how…?"

"It's not a show... A-na-sta-sia." She says my name so slowly pronouncing each syllable with a sickening tone.

I slowly stand up. Think Ana, you know that voice, you know those eyes.

She pulls off her mask and I finally realize who this is…

"Leila…"

* * *

 **Sorry guys for the long wait! Don't hate me. I have had the chapter done for a while, but since I hate editing I literally put it off. You guys can thank MF79 for helping edit and getting me back on the wagon with this story and others brewing in my head. She has been a great support! Thank you! Since MF79 has agreed to help with editing I don't think the chapters will take as long anymore. Thank you guys for being so patient with me and reading this story. There is a lot more coming!**

 **Excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes!**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Kris Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy Xx**

* * *

CPOV

"Anaaaaaaa!"

FUCK. These fucking idiots just took Ana. They don't know that she is already scared shitless of this shit.

"Hey asshole, quit it. That's my girlfriend you just threw down there."

"Christian… calm down, it's just a show." Kate gives her opinion that I wasn't asking for.

I need to get her out of there.

"Look kid, it's just a show. She has to walk through a passage and she'll come out on the outside."

"I need to be with her, now." I tell the zombie guy.

"Ana … It's just part of the show, baby. Don't worry." I yell through the chute door. Hopefully she can hear me. I told her I wouldn't let her go and I did. What kind of a boyfriend am I? I try to pull on the door and it won't budge.

"It's a special door. It's opens every few minutes."

"Well open it the fuck up again." I yell at him.

"It doesn't work that way!" He yells back.

"I don't give a fuck I want this door opened now!"

"Okay, okay… I will go talk to maintenance." He walks off.

"You guys go wait outside, just in case she comes out there."

"No way, man. I'll wait with you. The girls can go with Derek." Mark says. I just nod and watch the rest of them walk toward the exit.

"Why her, Mark? She was so scared."

"It was just random. I am sure they didn't know. I mean, you sign yourself up for this by walking in."

"I told her I wouldn't let her go…" I tell mostly myself. I should have held on tighter. I pull at my hair in frustration.

"It's going to be fine. She'll be okay."

"No, Mark you don't understand. She was freaking the fuck out. I felt her. She would shake at every turn. She was only here because of me. Because I told her I wanted to come."

"Chris, man. Calm the fuck down. Stop being over dramatic. She is going to be okay, it's part of the show."

Over dramatic? He didn't feel her jump, or hold on tighter every time something scary came out. Fuck, even some of the shit scared me.

Why her, why her? Why couldn't they grabbed Kate … she would have laughed her way out of it.

More people are starting to come and I am freaking the fuck out. I pull my phone out and send a text to Ana.

 **I am working on getting you out, baby. It will be fine. I love you.**

I feel something vibrate in my pocket and remember Ana gave me her phone to hold because her leggings didn't have pockets.

"Damn it." I yell.

"Christian, calm down."

"Mark… save it. Where the fuck are they?"

I am about ready to break the fucking door to that chute myself.

"It's only been a couple of minutes."

"I don't give a fuck…"

People are walking by and looking at me like I am another lunatic in this place, and I could give a fuck… I probably am. I am going crazy not knowing how Ana is.

Fuck this shit.

"Mark, give me a hand I am breaking this shit down."

"Fuck… hold up. We can't just break the door Christian. We'll have to pay for it and maybe get charged with vandalism."

"You're fucking kidding me right now… right? Does it look like I give a shit?"

I start banging on the chute door with my fists, I feel it move but it's not budging. I get up and start jumping on it this thing it better break.

"Hey…you can't do that." The zombie guy comes back with another guy in regular clothes.

"Like fuck, I need this door opened now."

"She is probably already out kid… why don't you go find her on the other side."

"Why don't you just open the fucking door?" I retort. I am not leaving here until I know exactly where she is.

"Uhhhhhh… Kate says she hasn't came out yet." Mark says looking at his phone.

"What? That's impossible… it's only a minute walk. Tops. Plus, there is only one way to go. She has to be out."

Oh no. What if she passed out due to fear? What if she got hurt landing? If she is hurt… I will beat the bastard who grabbed her to a fucking pulp.

"OPEN. THE. FUCKING. DOOR. BEFORE. I. BREAK. IT." I demand.

"Okay, okay… hold your horses. Damn kids" The other guy mutters the last part quietly.

He opens a panel on the wall and starts messing with some switches. I refuse to let my eyes leave the chute until it opens and grants me access.

After what seems like forever the chute doors open and I jump inside.

The sight playing out in front of me stops me dead in my tracks.

"Ana!" I yell.

She is on the floor scooting backwards from some fucking crazy doll lady with a bloody rag dress on. When doll lady turns around I get a good look at Ana and see blood dripping from a gash on her head.

"Shit." I say and start to run to her.

"Uh, uh, uh, Christian." Doll lady says causing me to look up from Ana.

"Leila? What the fuck?" She is waving a knife around and it appears to have blood on it. Did she stab Ana?

"Call the police, Kent." I hear someone say behind me. But no fucking way I am letting my eyes leave the sight in front of me.

"Christian, she is crazy!" Ana tries to get up and run towards me only to be grabbed by Leila and held tightly by her hair. She puts the knife to Ana's throat and my heart misses a beat.

"Leila… what the hell are you doing? Let her go." I tell her.

"Nope." Leila laughs

"I wasn't asking, Leila. Let her go… NOW." I roar.

Leila pulls on Ana's hair and I see Ana wince in protest.

"NOW!" I yell once more.

"I don't know what you guys see in her. Christian, what does she have that I don't?"

A fucking brain to begin with.

"Leila, please… let me go." Ana pleads.

"I said no, Ana. I told you… he told me to do this. He told me that I needed to become you. Get that through your brain. I am Ana now. And you… you have to go. There can only be one. That is the only way… IT'S THE ONLY WAY." Leila yells.

Leila has fucking lost it. I never told her to do shit.

"Leila, let Ana go. I will go with you… I promise, just let her go." I need Ana away and out of her grasp.

"It won't be enough. He'll still want her… she has to be gone. Understand that? You have to understand, he'll want her… until she is gone." She is talking to me, but I don't think she realizes who I am. She is really sick.

She presses the knife to Ana's throat once more and I can see the tears and fear in Ana's eyes.

"Please, Leila… you don't have to do this. Put the knife down, I will go with you. We'll leave you and I." I tell her.

"NO. I only want him." She tells me.

"Okay, okay… we'll find him. Together. Just let Ana go."

She laughs again and throws her head back.

"She has to be gone… I don't want to do it. He told me it was the only way he'll love me. If Ana is gone." She almost whispers, but I heard every word of it.

I never said any of that shit. I need to change tactics.

"I will do it. I will get rid of her."

"No you won't … you won't. You love her. THEY ALL LOVE HER." She yells.

"I promise… I will get rid of her. I will take care of it. You don't have to do this Leila."

I see her falter a little and I know I am getting to her.

I step closer.

"I will take care of the problem… you won't have to. I will. You'll never see her again. You need to leave. The cops are coming."

"The cops… they'll lock me away… I can't go there. I won't go there." She is starting to panic.

"Then drop the knife and let me handle it."

I take a few steps closer.

"You'll handle it?"

"Yes." I say looking into her eyes.

"They won't lock me away, because you will handle it…"

Two more steps closer...

"Yes."

The hand with knife is slipping away.

"NO… YOU WON'T. I AM NOT STUPID!" She yells. And lifts the hand once more to Ana's throat.

Ana throws her elbow into Leila's ribs and I take the few steps to her and pull her out of Leila's arms and behind me.

"You fucking bitch." Leila says and starts to head toward us knife raised.

I raise my arm and as she tries to stab me. I immediately grab her wrist and turn her around so that I have a good grip on her.

I shake her wrist until she drops the knife and I force her against the wall.

"LET ME GO… SHE HAS TO DIE. SHE HAS TO DIE. HE WON'T LOVE ME UNLESS SHE IS DEAD."

Leila is screaming.

Finally help arrives and I release Leila to the police officers and rush back to Ana.

"Ana, baby." I inhale her scent and thank the heavens she is okay.

She sobs against my shirt.

"Hey, baby… it's okay. You're okay baby… you're okay. I got you." I try to console her but her sobs get worse. Her arms are wrapped around my waist with a grip that could be almost painful coming from Ana. I feel her whole body shaking with fear as I try rock her to calm her.

"Chris-tian, oh my god… Christian." She says in my chest.

"I know, baby… it's okay. It's over. I got you."

"Ohhhh…" She cries harder.

How did this happen? How did Leila know we were here? How did he 'randomly' choose Ana? Leila was waiting for her. I run my fingers through Ana's hair, trying to calm her. It's not working. I try to pull her back to look at her, but she is still holding onto me tightly.

Oh baby.

"Ana, look at me. I have you. I am not letting you go." I tell her and put my hands on her face.

I pull her face up to look at me and see her beautiful eyes just for a second.

Her eyes close and she falls limp in my arms.

"Ana… Ana…. Baby." I shake her gently.

FUCK.

"Someone help me now!" I yell and pick Ana up in my arms.

I start walking towards the exit still screaming for help when an officer approaches me.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"Does she look okay? She passed out in my arms. I need to get her to the hospital now." Damn idiots I swear.

I get outside and try to rush her to the ambulance, thank fuck whoever called them. Kate and Mia gasp when they see me carrying Ana toward the gurney.

"Christian, Christian … what happened?" Kate asks. Tears now running down her face.

"She passed out." I tell them, but do not stop walking.

"Christian… she… she is bleeding." She stutters.

I freeze. I forgot about the blood. Oh my god. Is she stabbed? I run to the gurney the paramedics pulled out and put her on it. I try to look over her only to be pushed away by the EMT's.

"You need to stay back. We need to attend to her."

"No. I am not letting go of her."

"Get back, now." He says firmer.

I don't care. I am not letting go of her.

"If you do not take a step back, you will be detained." An officer says to me.

I step back, but do not release her hand. Her hand is cold, but that is just Ana. She is always cold. I pray silently, that it's just that. Please. Please. Please. Let her be okay.

"What's her name? Age?" One of the EMT's ask.

"Anastasia Steele. She is 16." I answer rapidly.

"Anastasia, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes if you can hear me." They speak to her while checking vitals.

"Come on, Fred let's get the lights up and to the hospital."

"We are taking her to Northwest. And we will try to notify her parents from there."

"I am going with." I start to move forward.

"Hey kid, I am sorry. You can't come with us."

"Why the hell not? She is my girlfriend."

"She is a minor with a head injury and possible other injuries. We can only let her parents come with."

"SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND." I yell.

"Christian calm down. Mom's is on tonight. We'll call her." Mia tries to calm me. The only one who can calm me is lying on a gurney with her eyes closed.

"Sorry kid, it's the law. Look, meet us at the hospital wait for her parents." He tells me.

They put her in the ambulance and I stay standing until they drive off. I quickly run to my car to follow.

"Christian, let me drive." Derek says.

"No."

"Christian, I don't know what happened, but you're shaking. Let me drive. We'll come back later for your car."

The next thing I realize is we are running into the emergency wind of Northwest Hospital, my mom already waiting for us.

"I have called Ray, he is on his way." She tells us.

"How is she? Was she stabbed? Has she woken up? Is she okay? Tell me she is okay. Where is she? Why aren't you with her? …"

"Christian, calm down. We don't know anything yet. She barely got here. She is being evaluated, depending on that, they will order some tests."

"Oh mom." I grab onto to her and hold her tight. The last time I held onto her this tight is when I finally overcame my fear of touch. I held on to her like she would disappear. This is how I should have held onto Ana.

* * *

APOV

"You're so smart, Ana…" Leila laughs.

"What is going on? Do you work here?"

She laughs again. Leila has always hated me, but I don't think she'll do anything stupid.

"Of course I don't work here. I just happened to know that you would be here. And… you and I have some things we need to … resolve."

"Okay, what do we need to resolve? And can we talk about this outside, Leila? I am getting freaked out in here."

She laughs again… this time more dramatic than the last.

"Ana, I said we had somethings to resolve. Not that we were going to talk. Well, I will talk… You … you will listen. Until you die." She says looking at me with no humor in her eyes.

Die?

"Leila? What are you talking about?" I start to walk down the hall that I presume is the exit as well.

"Tonight. Ana. You will die." She says and pulls out a knife.

Is that real? Oh my god. Is she serious? She is playing around right?

"You're just messing with me right, Leila…?" I ask hesitantly.

"He told me that he would only love me if you were no longer in the picture. We made love, and I told him I loved him. AND THAT IS WHAT HE SAID!" She yells at me.

Christian and her had sex? He cheated on me?

"Whe...when was this?" The tears are rolling down my face. I can't believe he did this to me.

"When has it not happened? Every time he is done with you … he comes to me. He told me, dress like her, become her… maybe then. And you know something? I did that… I dressed like you… I wore contacts… I changed my hair… I even answered to your name! IT DIDN'T WORK. He won't love me until you're gone. YOU HAVE TO BE GONE. YOU HAVE TO DIE."

"No… you don't have to do this… I will leave him. You can have him Leila." She is going to kill me over Christian. Oh my god. I feel the tears continuing down my face.

"You're not with him. He is with me. He called me Anastasia Saturday night… he told me I was his Ana… and then … we made love. He made love to me, Ana. I am Ana now. You will be dead. And I will be Ana."

Saturday night? Oh thank god… Christian and I were together all day Saturday and all night. She has completely lost it. She doesn't know what she is talking about.

I gather the courage I need and start to walk out. She is insane and I doubt she is really going to do something. As soon as I walk by her she grabs my arm and throws me hard against the wall causing me to hit my head and fall to floor. I feel the blood running down the side of my face.

"Leila… please… let me go." I beg.

She leans over me and runs the edge of the knife through my blood, not pressing hard enough to cut. She stands straight up and holds the knife to her palm.

"Your blood, will now be in me. And I will be you… and you will be no more." She presses the knife into her palm and I start to scoot away.

I hear the chute door open and Christian jumps down the passage.

"Ana!" Christian yells.

Leila turns to him.

"Shit." He mutters and runs a few steps toward me.

"Uh, uh, uh, Christian." Leila tells him as she waves the knife around him. Oh my god. Please someone help.

"Leila? What the fuck?" He asks almost unbelievably.

"Call the police, Kent." I hear someone say.

I get up and try to run toward Christian yelling as I go…

"Christian, she is crazy!"

Leila grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls me back roughly as she now holds the knife against my throat. I feel the tears along with blood streaming down my face.

"Leila… what the hell are you doing? Let her go." Christian says.

"Nope." Leila laughs. She is going to kill me.

"I wasn't asking, Leila. Let her go… NOW." Christian demands.

Leila pulls on my hair and my heads lifts up more. I wince at the pain it has caused.

"NOW!" Christian yells.

"I don't know what you guys see in her. Christian, what does she have that I don't?"

Just let me go…

"Leila, please… let me go." I beg her.

"I said no, Ana. I told you… he told me to do this. He told me that I needed to become you. Get that through your brain. I am Ana now. And you… you have to go. There can only be one. That is the only way… IT'S THE ONLY WAY." Leila yells right in my ear.

I know she is lying... Christian didn't do this.

"Leila, let Ana go. I will go with you… I promise, just let her go." Christian tries to control this. She isn't going to let me go until I am dead I think.

"It won't be enough. He'll still want her… she has to be gone. Understand that? You have to understand, he'll want her… until she is gone." Christian is here with us… and she is still talking about him as if he weren't here. Someone help us I plead silently.

She presses the knife to my throat with more pressure and I know just a tiny movement will kill me.

"Please, Leila… you don't have to do this. Put the knife down, I will go with you. We'll leave you and I." Christian tells her

"NO. I only want him." She says.

"Okay, okay… we'll find him. Together. Just let Ana go." He almost begs.

She laughs again and throws her head back.

"She has to be gone… I don't want to do it. He told me it was the only way he'll love me. If Ana is gone." She whispers. I am not sure if Christian heard.

"I will do it. I will get rid of her." Christian answers.

What? Did they plan this together? Is she telling the truth?

"No you won't … you won't. You love her. THEY ALL LOVE HER." She yells.

Oh my god… It's just her. He is trying to get her to let go of me.

"I promise… I will get rid of her. I will take care of it. You don't have to do this Leila."

I feel the pressure in her wrist lighten.

Christian steps closer and I try to hold as still as I can.

"I will take care of the problem… you won't have to. I will. You'll never see her again. You need to leave. The cops are coming."

"The cops… they'll lock me away… I can't go there. I won't go there." She says. I hear the tremble in her voice.

"Then drop the knife and let me handle it."

Yes. Let him handle it I want to scream.

"You'll handle it?" She asks.

"Yes." He says. Please believe him

"They won't lock me away, because you will handle it…"

He continues to move towards us.

"Yes."

Her hand is now right above my chest.

"NO… YOU WON'T. I AM NOT STUPID!" She yells.

This is it. I am going to die.

She pulls the knife all the way up on my throat, but before she pushes down I elbow her hard causing her to bend over. Christian grabs my arm and steps in front of me protectively.

"You fucking bitch." Leila yells and runs toward us with with knife raised. Oh no, Christian.

Christian grabs her and forces her to drop the knife. He is holding on to her tightly while she continue to scream.

"LET ME GO… SHE HAS TO DIE. SHE HAS TO DIE. HE WON'T LOVE ME UNLESS SHE IS DEAD."

She wants me dead. She wants me dead. This wasn't a joke. This is for real. This is real. I try to control the thoughts in my head, but I can't.

I feel Christian put his arms around me and I hold on to him for dear life.

Literally.

She wants you to die. She wants you dead. Continues to repeat in my head.

"Ana, baby." I hear him, but I can't talk.

"Hey, baby… it's okay. You're okay baby… you're okay. I got you."

Christian has you, Ana. It's over. I tell myself, but it doesn't help.

"Chris-tian, oh my god… Christian." I finally manage.

"I know, baby… it's okay. It's over. I got you."

"Ohhhh…"

I can't breathe. I can't think. She is going to kill me. She will get away and kill me. She wants me dead. I can feel the knife at my throat. She is going to push. This is it.

"Ana, look at me. I have you. I am not letting you go." I hear Christian say, but I know he is too late. I am going to die.

I look into his eyes. And feel the sharp blade run across my neck.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" I scream.

"Baby, shhhh. It's fine. It was a dream. Just a dream." Christian is telling me as his hands run through my hair. He has his lips pressed on my forehead and is holding me tightly.

It was dream? It was all a dream? I look at my surroundings and I know I am not in my room.

"Where… where are we?" I ask through a raspy throat.

"We are in the hospital, Ana." He says softly.

"What? Why?" Why are we here. It was just a dream.

He pushes me back and I am no longer in his secured arms.

"Ana, you … don't remember?"

What do I need to remember?

"Leila…?"

He nods once.

"You said it was just a dream… Did… did that really happen? She tried to kill me? Did she really try to kill me?"

"Shit, Ana. Calm down… okay. Calm down and I will tell you."

Calm down? His ex tried to kill me!

"No. I will not calm down. Did your ex try to kill me? She did right? It wasn't a dream." Oh fuck. I grab my head and feel a bandage on the side. Yes. Just a reminder that it really happened. His ex tried to kill me. Leila fucking tried to kill me.

"Ana… please, baby."

"Christian… did she really, she really … oh my god, I can't believe it. Leila really tried to kill me."

"I know baby, but it's okay… it will be okay." He tells me softly.

I wrap my arms around him and I remember him stepping in front of me when Leila came after us with the knife. She wasn't trying to kill him, she wanted me dead and he was willing to risk his life.

"Christian, I love you. So much."

"Oh baby, I love you too. So much more than, you know." He kisses me.

I scoot forward on the bed and he gets in behind me. I am in between his legs, my back against his chest and my head on his shoulder. His arms are wrapped around me and I lay my arms over his. I feel so safe in his arms. Of course I should. He risked his life for me.

We talk about what happened before he got there and I tell him she kept on saying that he told her to do it.

"Ana, you know that is not true, right? You don't believe her, right?"

"Of course I know. I mean at first I didn't, but then she said that you guys were together Saturday and I know that is not true. We were together all day and night Saturday."

"Yes, we were. Saturday night was … incredible." He says with lust in his voice.

"Yes... but it is always incredible with you." I tell him. I want him and he wants me… the only thing stopping me is my monthly friend. And, that I am in a hospital bed.

"Anastasia... " He says my full name. This can't be good.

"Yes?"

"She is not my ex."

"What?" Who isn't his ex?

"You said that Leila was my ex." He tells me. I did?

"I did? When?"

"When you first woke up.. you said she was my ex. Baby, she is not my ex. I will never have an ex, because you have been my only girlfriend and the only status change you will have, is to fiance and then wife."

I look back at him and he looks into my eyes. The only thing I see is sincerity, and love.

"I like that idea, babe." And I press my lips against his.

His tongue parts my mouth and he groans when he enters. He now has my head cupped with one hand and his kissing me with all he has. I pour my soul into the kiss and I hope he can feel the same love in it that I feel.

"It's not an idea… it's reality, our future." He tells me after we break apart for a much needed breath.

"Our future…" I agree and yawn.

"Sleep, baby."

"How long was I out for?" I ask suddenly curious.

"Just a few hours. The doctor said that you passed out due to the adrenaline rush. You're brain was trying to protect itself. Medical terms 'sleep induced effect from the rush of adrenaline and endorphin's'. Plus, you didn't have a real full meal before… it was a normal reaction."

"I told you I was hungry. Did you pass out?"

"Pshh, no. Of course not."

"What does that mean? Pshh? Are you implying I am weak?"

"Uhhhhh…." That is like saying yes.

"Christian…" I scold, with more humour than intended.

"I was scared before all that, and hungry … give me a break."

We both laugh and he kisses my forehead tenderly again.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well Kate and Mia refused to leave until the doctor said you were fine and only had a bump and small gash on your head. You didn't need stitches by the way, the were able to use glue. You shouldn't even have a scar. " Well that is good, I won't have a reminder every morning.

"Anyway, they went home about an hour ago, Mark and Derek took them. Ray is actually just outside, he went to get coffee, but told me he would sit outside until you woke. My mom is still here on duty. Dad is a the police station dealing with the aftermath of all this… Ray wanted to, but it would have been a conflict of interest and they want to get this done right the first time." He informs me.

"What is going to happen with her?" I ask...Do I even want to know?

"Baby, I am not sure. I only know that she will never be around you again… apparently there was some confusion at Haunted Nightmare. I'd like to think it was all a coincidence, but our dad's believe it was all premeditated." He tried to quiet down at the end, but I heard him.

"Christian… if it was premeditated… does that mean, she was working with someone?"

"I don't know... I don't even want to think about it."

"What has she said?"

"I am not sure, I have been here waiting for you to wake up."

"The whole time?" He didn't have to wait hours with me…

"Yes. I wasn't going to leave you alone, Ana. I don't know how I am going to ever let you leave my sight from now on. I hope Ray won't mind me moving in."

"Do you want to ask him?" I giggle. No matter how hard he is trying to play the "cool" parent he will not tolerate my boyfriend living with us.

"I'd rather not tempt my life too much today."

I tense at his words… a harsh reminder of what happened.

"Baby, it's okay. Sleep. You need to rest." He tries to pull me from my thoughts.

"I don't think I can." I say, but my body betrays me and lets out a yawn.

"Stay with me…?" I almost plead.

"Of course… I said I wasn't letting you out of my sight. I meant it princess." I giggle again and close my eyes.

I really am tired. I try to picture the future… us together. Married, maybe a few children. He would be a great dad.

"Sleep, beautiful." Is the last I hear, before I completely give myself over to my dreams.

* * *

CPOV

I hold my sweet girl in my arms as she sleeps. I don't ever want to release her. I want her to stay in my arms forever. I know I should have called Ray in, but I was being a little selfish and wanted some time with her. I could have lost her today… Leila … could have…. I can't even formulate the sentence in my head. My Ana, my sweet, sweet Ana. This is all my fault. I didn't know Leila was truly this sick.

When she started dressing like Ana I just thought it was because she was trying to be annoying or get some attention from me, but now I think it was a cry for help. We were together one time… it took me longer to get to the party than what I spent with her in a room. Call me a prick, but it is what it is. How would I know she we would become this obsessed? Literally, to the point of murder?

I hear the door open and turn to see Ray coming in.

"She woke for a few minutes… but I just needed to talk to her Ray, about what happened." I whisper to him.

"I heard… Christian, son… you took care of my baby girl today and I will never have a way to repay you. I can give you a few minutes with her…" He tells me.

"There is a way you can repay me…" I tell him still quietly, the last thing I want is to wake my sleeping girl.

"How?"

"Let me marry her." I say and look him straight in the eye.

"Uhhh Christian…"

"Sir, I love her… I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I can't even imagine her not in my life. I know it's soon and were young, but I didn't choose it. This love chose me. I am consumed by it. She is my first thought when I wake up and she is my last when I sleep. No, that is not right… why? Because even my dreams are consumed of her." I never once broke eye contact with him. He has to see how serious I am.

"Christian... " He starts after a few seconds of looking at me.

"I can tell that you love her, and when the time is right, and if she says yes…"

What does he mean 'if' she says yes?… Does he not see her loving me? Is he saying I am not good enough to be loved by his daughter?

"... and of course she will, say yes, that is." He quickly adds. I relax. Maybe he can read my thoughts…

"I won't step in the way, and you will have my blessing. But not right now. You are 17 and she is 16, it's not even legal yet." He tells me.

Bull shit!

"In the state of Washington, all you need is parental consent." I tell him. Yup, that's right, Ray. I have already researched it.

If looks could kill, I'd probably be a dead man right now.

"Christian… when she turns 18 and if she wants to marry you. She will, but not now. You guys are still in high school. Plus, your parents will never, and I do mean NEVER, allow it. What I will say son, is that I know you love her… I see it in your eyes, your actions… when she turns 18 and wants to marry you.. I won't stand in her way. And you WILL have my blessing, son."

All I do is nod. To be honest, that went a lot better than expected. I am surprised he didn't shoot my balls off. I don't even know how that came out… Yes, I have been thinking about it, but I wouldn't have acted on it. I don't think…

"Doctor said she can go home in the morning. No school today, of course. If she feels better tomorrow, she'll be able to go. Why don't you go home and get some rest… I will stay with her." He tells me.

"No, Ray… I will stay here."

"Christian…" He sighs.

"It's almost 4am, go home … go to sleep. You can visit Ana in the morning when she gets home."

"Ray, please… I need to be with her right now. Plus, I know she wants me here." Surely he won't kick me out.

"Fine… I will still be outside, if you need me." He turns to walk away and pretty sure I hear him mutter something under his breath about 'lucky I like his ass'.

Ana is still fast asleep in my arms and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tired myself. I pull the hospital blanket up, so that it is now covering both of us. I make sure my arms are tight around her once more before I let my eyes close.

* * *

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" Ray asks Ana as he brings in a wheelchair.

"Uhh yeah, but I can walk." She says matter of factly.

"No, Grace said you have to rest and take it easy…"

"You're kidding right? I have a gash on my head… My legs work perfectly." She whines. She really whines.

Ray looks toward me and back at Ana… I look at Ana who has the most adorable pout on her face and burst out laughing.

"UGHHHH I can't believe you guys…" She says catching on.

"It was Christian's idea…" The old rat sold me out!

"It was supposed to be funny…" I mutter before I get the death glare from Ana.

"It was… now, can we leave please."

"We are just waiting for your discharge papers, Ana." My mom says coming in.

"Thank you, Grace." Ray answers.

"Christian, my shift is over… will you be coming home with me?"

"Uhhhh, Mom I kind of wanted to stay with Ana." I answer sheepishly.

"I thought so, but it never hurts to ask. Have you asked Ray?"

"Ray, may I go over your house?" What are we 5?

"Well, that depends … what do you want to do at my house?"

This is total bull shit. He can't really expect me to say what I really want to do. Can he? Yeah, Ray… I want to burry myself in your daughter and never come out.

"I just want to spend sometime with Ana, make sure she is okay."

Ana rolls her eyes and suppresses a giggle.

"I'm shitting with you, son. Of course you're welcomed." He laughs.

* * *

It's been two hours since we got home from the hospital, and Ana has been asleep ever since, in my arms… where she belongs. I tried to get her to eat something, but she plain out refused. She can be so stubborn. First hungry and now she doesn't want to eat.

I went home only to change into some sweats and my dad briefly mentioned that Leila has been taken to a Psychiatric Hospital for further evaluation. Apparently, she is schizophrenic and bipolar. She hasn't been on her meds for at least a couple of weeks, but they'll know more after the evaluation. I feel like a complete dick… a grade A dick, I should have known when Leila started dressing like Ana that something was off… but I didn't. I just called her a psycho bitch and went on with life, as long as she didn't bother Ana or I, I was fine. Who the fuck does that? She was sick I remind myself… you didn't know she was sick.

Ana stirs against me and kicks the blankets off. My shirt came off long ago when Ana insisted that she couldn't sleep without the blanket being up to her neck. She snuggles closer against me and lifts one leg over mine. I grab her thigh and listen to her steady breathing… much like I have done all night.

I could have lost her. She could have been gone before we ever had a chance to live our lives together. Before, I had a chance to really show her how much she means to me. I vow to always show her how much I love her… how much she means to me.

Suddenly, overwhelmed by my emotions and recent events, I feel the need to be close to her, intimate with her. I let my hand tuck into the back of her sweats and panties, caressing her ass firmly. Once I get a few good strokes in, I let my hand run over my personal heaven… the soft feel of her lips on my fingers feeling euphoric. I don't press too firmly, I don't want to wake her up, I just need to feel that closeness to her. My middle finger runs from her clit, all the way down to her entrance… feeling the string from her tampon reminds that she is on her period and what I really crave, desire and need will have to wait. I groan internally. I really wouldn't mind it… but she feels uncomfortable. I will respect that, doesn't mean I won't insist, but I will never pressure her. I cup her sex in my hand and relax. I breath in her scent once more and finally allow my eyes to close… nothing will happen to her in my arms.

* * *

Later that evening

"What the hell, Christian?"

I wake up to a freaking out Ana.

"What… what's wrong?" I grab her tightly with my free arm.

"Uhmmm, why is your hand in my panties?" She glares at me.

She said no sex, not that I can't be close to her.

"Ana, go back to sleep." I continue to hold her, but don't remove my hand from where it lies in between her legs.

"No… why is your hand in my panties. I told you no sex…"

She tries to get up and my hand slips and presses a little more into her pussy. Ahhhh I see the problem, she's wet.

"Baby, what were you dreaming about?" I ask my eyes still closed holding her against my chest.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" She responds nervously.

"You're wet."

"Am not." She huffs again. She sounds like she is 7. Adorable…

"Have you forgotten where my hand is?"

"Have you forgotten that I asked why it's there… twice?"

I chuckle, she can act mad all she wants… I hear the lust in her voice. I have became so attuned with to everything about her. The way her voice changes with her mood, her breathing, her eyes, and that lovely blush that I adore.

"Baby, please… go back to sleep." I could use a few more hours.

"I can't… I'm hungry…" She whines. Really fucking whines. Even though my eyes are closed I can practically see her bottom lip out.

Well, I can't let her go hungry. Reluctantly, I pull my hand from her sweats and sit up, pulling her up with me.

"Okay, princess… let's go see what we can do about your hunger."

She giggles and once more, my heart soars.

"I want a burger, fries and a milkshake... chocolate milkshake."

Of course chocolate … she is like a chocolate monster.

I grab her by her waist and bring her close to me.

"Anything for you, baby."

Leaning down to reach her mouth I kiss her and let my tongue conquer her mouth. Pulling away, I can see her a little flush and smirk. Yeah, baby? Let's see how long this 'no sex during my period' shit lasts.

"I'm going to change…" She says softly.

"Why? I am just going to throw on my hoodie."

"Christian! I can't go out like this… I don't want to embarrass you."

"Ana, you can go in a burlap sack and would be the prettiest one there… you will never embarrass me, baby." I tell her with conviction. It's true…

"Plus, it's just a drive in. We don't even have to get out of the car." I remind her.

She smiles and runs into her closet. She comes out wearing a hoodie and some sneakers, yup… I was right. She is still sexy as fuck. And she is all mine.

* * *

"Oh… fuck this is soooo goood." She moans as she takes another bite into her burger.

We're sitting in the car at Burgermaster, eating our burgers and fries… coke for me, milkshake, chocolate milkshake for the princess.

"Ana, don't do that." It's making me rock hard.

"Mmmmm… do what?" So fucking innocent.

"Eat like that, moan like that… fuck even look at me like that. My pants can't take it." I look down to prove my point.

"Well, it's a good thing you're wearing sweats…" She takes another bite as if nothing. My eyes linger on her mouth… and the way she licks her lips…

"If you're good, maybe I will help you with that situation." She says seductively between fries. She looks down at my rock hard cock and bites that fucking lip.

"If I am good? I think I have been pretty good lately... "

"You have?" She cocks her eyebrow and tilts her head.

"Yes." I reply as I nod.

"I woke up with your hand in my panties after I told you NO SEX, that is not being good babe." She smiles, so I know she is not mad. However, my brain goes from lust filled thoughts of fucking her hard while she moans my name, to ones of love, tenderness and endearment.

I pull her shake from her hands and grab them in mine. Leaning forward, I stare into her eyes. I want her to see the sincerity in my words.

"Ana, that wasn't about sex. Call me creepy, but I just needed to feel close to you. To feel that intimacy with you… I started thinking about last night and… well, I am so deeply in love with you that I can't find the words I am looking for to explain it, but I was so scared. I keep on blaming myself… I should have held on to you tighter, or even knocked the fucker out. I should have gotten to you sooner. My mind replays the 'what if's' in my head… I just needed that, baby. Don't be mad."

I never once broke eye contact with her during my little confession so, I hope she believes that I wasn't trying to go against her wishes. She leans over the console and cups my face in her soft hands.

"Babe, it wasn't your fault. And thanks to you… nothing happened. I was thinking about that when I woke up. Christian… you stepped in front of me. Leila could have stabbed you. You put yourself in danger to protect me… Christian… if something would have happened to you…" She shakes her head as to rid herself of the thought.

"I love you so much, so much it scares me… I don't know what to do with all of these… feelings. It scares me…" She admits.

"Just feel it… just do what you feel. Don't over think it, Anastasia… promise me you won't over think it. Promise me."

It almost feels as she wants to run…

"Of course not. I promise. I want to be with you always, but then I think about how old we are and it scares me. Are we even old enough to have these feelings? Or am I just going crazy." She giggles, so I know we are on safer grounds.

"I don't think there is legal age to feel love, Ana. It just happens. Maybe people run into their soul mates later in life, but shouldn't we be happy that we found each other sooner? That we get more time together."

Who cares if we are younger, it doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter. It didn't matter for my parents.

"Of course, I am happy. I just… I don't want this to end." She says and looks down.

"Baby, this…" I motion between us… "Will never end… NEVER."

I will make sure of it, I vow.

"Christian… how can you know that? What if you … wow, it hurts to even say it, but… what if you meet someone in college?" I wipe the tears that are now rolling down her face with my thumbs and cup her face, with a little more force than necessary, but I want her to never doubt us… ever.

I understand why she would have doubts… before her I was a jackass that used women for one thing only.

"Listen to me, Anastasia. No one, I do mean no one, has ever even caught my eye the way you have. My heart has never missed a beat at someone's smile like it does with yours, I have never felt the need to have someone in my arms the way I do with you, I have never told anyone… that I loved them. I was … I was four years old the last time those words came out of my mouth. You know the story… I won't remind you, but I just ask that you trust us. Trust me…"

I beg her… I am a little worried. Why is this coming out now? This is the last thing we need.

"I do trust you, I feel so much more connected to you… that is why I am feeling this way, plus it doesn't helps that my hormones are out of whack." She giggles in between my hands.

"I love you so much, Christian… so much more than you know…"

"Then stop this, and never talk like this again. I love you… only you, forever." I promise her.

I lean over the console and take her lips against mine. Hoping to convey my love in this kiss. I kiss with all I have, as if my life depended on it. It does in away… she is my life now. And if she is doubting the love I feel for her, I promise to make it better… to be the man she deserves. If she wants hearts flowers every damn day, hell every fucking second of the day… then that is what she'll get.

* * *

APOV

Thursday

"Hey, baby." Christian kisses the side of my neck as he sits down for lunch.

"Hey, sexy…" I say back.

"Sexy? Well, that's a new one." He chuckles…

He's an ass, he knows what it does to me when he wears jeans and tight shirt that shows off every inch of his tight muscles. That is one of the things I love about his body. He has muscles in all the right places. He doesn't have the body builder muscles, but the more defined 'I am sexy and I know it' muscles. And his white Emporio Armani shirt does nothing to hide it. And he is mine… all mine.

After our discussion Tuesday evening I feel so much better about our relationship. I blame my hormones and everything that had happened with Leila. For a minute, and I do mean brief minute, I thought that I would end up like her if Christian ever left me. She went off her meds and tried to kill me after only spending one night or in Christian's words "minutes" with him. How would I be after spending many lust filled nights in his arms? And whole nights… not just minutes.

I feel kind of embarrassed letting him see me so vulnerable, but after everything that had happened… I was just a little insecure. I am going to do what he said and just feel it. Feel him. Feel us.

"Don't play modest… you know what it does to me when you wear clothes like this…" I motion toward his outfit.

He smirks and leans in. He places another kiss right under my ear and whispers,

"What does it do, Ana?"

Feeling a little brave…

"It makes me wet…" I bite my lip purposely. If I have to suffer, so should he.

"Fuck, Ana… How many more days, baby?"

"Hopefully two." Even though I think it will be today or tomorrow. I don't want to get his hopes up. He starts kissing at the crook of my neck.

"Two…" He murmurs.

"Get a room!" Brandon suggests loudly as he sits down at our table.

"Fuck off, asshole." Christian answers chuckling.

"Ana, stay over tomorrow night. We're having a girls night." Jess says.

I feel Christian tense up next to me and I do slightly as well. We have spent every night together this week. I thought it would take a lot more convincing for Ray to give in, but he understood that we just needed to be together after Monday night. It's not like Christian is moving in… we just need some time together. Besides Ray forcing us to leave the door open, even though I told him NOTHING was going to happen, it has been great waking up next to him every morning.

"I don't know Jess... "

"Ana… we haven't had a sleepover in a while. Just think about it… Kate, Mia, you and I, popcorn and scary movies to get ready for Halloween."

"Jess, I am going to skip the scary movies for now." I say a little harshly.

"Oh yeah, how are you feeling after that…?" She asks shyly.

"I'm good… I mean it just happened, but considering everything, I think I am doing okay."

"Good… we're here for you, Ana." She places her hand over mine.

I know everyone's worried about me, but I'm fine. Christian has been very protective over me since then… refusing to even let me walk to class on my own. But who am I to complain about having that fine ass man be with me everywhere?

* * *

Thursday evening

APOV

"Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkk…. baby, don't stop." Christian groans.

I promised I'd help with his little, well big problem if he was a good boy. And boy, has he ever been good. As soon as Ray shut the front door to go next door to discuss business with Carrick, I knew I had my opportunity to please my man.

I pushed him against the walls and dropped to my knees. It took him a second or two to realize what was going on, but before he had a chance to say anything, I pulled his sweats down and took him in my mouth.

"Mmmm… you like that?" I tell him and lick my lips.

I replace my mouth on him and take him all the way to the back of my throat… I feel his hands on my head encouraging me to go deeper and slowly, I let him sink down my throat.

"Shit, shit, shit… Ana… I'm going to fucking come."

I pull him all the way out before he has a chance to and watch as he takes a breath. I want to high five myself, for having him this close to ecstasy, in this short of time.

"Ana…. Ana…" He pants between breaths. It's making me wet, just to hear him moan my name.

I take his length into my mouth again and this time I don't stop until he is fully in me and halfway down my throat.

"ANNNNNNAAAAAAA…" He screams as he shoots his thick load down my throat. I take everything he has to offer and swallow it all. It actually doesn't have a bad taste.

I pull him slowly out of my mouth and give his dick a kiss right at the tip. Dick? Since when do I say dick? Hell, since when do I attack my boyfriend to give him a blow job? Before I have a chance to finish my thoughts, I feel him picking me up and turning us around so that I am now pinned against the wall. His mouth crashes against mine as I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Christian no…" I tell him as I feel his hand trying to get into my panties.

"Baby, please… let me please you." He almost begs.

"It's okay, baby… you just pleased me." I throw his lines back at him.

He smirks and then takes me to my bed where we both snuggle up against each other.

"So… was that a good blow job?" I ask feeling a little shy. I need to know what he likes.

"Oh baby, you have graduated from blow jobs and currently have an A+ in deep throating." He smiles.

"Is that a good thing?" I didn't even realize I was deep throating him. I was too focused on pleasing him.

"That, my love, is a GREAT thing."

I smile at my achievements and kiss him once more.

"You know Ana, you...taste a lot better." He says cheerfully and I take a second to catch on.

"And, I love this blush…" He kisses each of my cheeks.

"I can't believe you just said that, Christian!" He has no shame.

* * *

Saturday

Getting ready for the party

APOV

"Shit Kate… there is no way I can get into these pants." I huff as I try to pull them up.

"They're supposed to be tight." She says amused.

Yeah, she got the larger size for her and ordered a freaking smaller one for mia and I.

"Why didn't you get us all the larger size?" I grunt.

"Ana stop complaining, you're a size 2 and Mia is a size 4, I alternate between size 4 and 6… I needed the larger one."

"Kate… just because I can squeeze into a size 2 doesn't mean I am a size 2!" I half yell.

"Okay, okay I got it… STRIP." Mia orders.

I pull the damn leather pants off and throw them on the floor.

Mia pulls out a bottle of baby oil and squeezes some into her palms and wipes them on her thighs.

"There… that should make them go on easier. And Ana, you can't wear those panties with these pants… You need a thong."

Oh brother… I quickly go to my bag and thankfully find a simple black thong. Turning around I pull off the lace panties and slip on the thong. My period ended late Thursday, but wanted to make sure it was fully done before I started having sex again, so I haven't told Christian. Tonight is going to be a good night.

"Why do you bother turning around? It's not like we haven't seen your vagina before." Kate laughs.

UGHHH I just hate her sometimes…

Mia and Kate are already ready and head downstairs to get started with the shots we are all taking… including me. Christian text me about 15 minutes ago that he was here and would be waiting to take his first shot with me.

I grab the baby oil and squeeze a small portion in my hand, the last thing I need to do is over do and have the pants slipping out of place all night. I rub down my legs and go to fight with the leather pants again. Surprisingly, it wasn't such a struggle this time… Mia saved the day after all. I chuckle to myself.

I decide to skip a bra since the top is already tight enough. I pull the straps to ensure that everything stays in place and proceed to do my makeup and hair. I bend over and give my hair a few good run throughs' with my fingers. I add hairspray to ensure my wild hair lasts through the night. I decide just to go with a bold lip and lots of mascara. I have never really been into makeup as much as my mom insisted I needed it, I was never one to be fascinated with it.

We are not wearing the sunglasses or hats with the outfits, but I did decide to add the handcuffs. Christian seemed pretty willing, after all. I sit on the bed and lace up the heeled boots. I take a look in the mirror and decide that I look pretty damn hot.

"Ana, hurry the fuck up… the shots are waiting." Kate yells from the hall.

"I am coming…" I yell and head out the door.

* * *

CPOV

"Are your parent's going with you next week?" Brandon asks as I wait by the stairs for Ana.

I got to the Kavanaghs about 10 minutes ago and had a less than friendly glance with Ethan. He really needs to get over himself.

"Yeah, but I am hoping to take Ana too."

"Ana?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, Ana. She is going to Harvard after high school. She'd probably like a tour as well."

"You guys are really serious, huh?"

"Yes… we are." He should know what it's like. Him and Jess have been together forever, it seems.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" He chuckles.

"I never thought I'd meet Ana…" I reply and chuckle as well. And that is the fucking truth. Never did I would meet someone who made me feel the way Ana does.

"Ain't that the fucking truth." He slaps my back and squeezes my shoulder.

I take a sip of my soda and look out toward the party where the party is starting to take place. Ana is getting drunk tonight, so says Kate and Mia. This will be her first time drinking, and I want to be on my A game just in case it gets out of hand so I won't be drinking as much as a I normally would.

I watch Elliot slap Kate's ass and wonder what he sees in her. I am glad, however, that he didn't bring Elena along. After the phone call I got yesterday, she can stay in California for all I care. She called me and told me that she just wanted to talk to me… she didn't want to get with me, but just wanted my time. The moment those words left her mouth I knew she had something to do with my ringtone being changed. She told me she got Elliot to do it, and it was just a 'joke' like 'old times'. Fuck old times, that girl is going to be a pain in my ass. And why the fuck is Elliot doing what she says? For a brief moment I wonder if he's fucking her. I am also thankful that Ana heard the whole conversation… she wasn't happy about Elena calling me. I'm not happy about Jared texting her all the time, but she shut me the hell up when she mentioned the fact about her never sleeping with Jared.

I see Ethan start to make his way over to the tequila pong table, yup … no beer pong tonight it's all tequila, he stops almost in front of me and just stares at the stairs. I briefly turn around and see Ana, then turn back around to Ethan….

Holy fuck! I might get whiplash with how fast my head turned back around to Ana.

She is making her way down the stairs with Kate. She has on an all leather get up and as one of her signature styles… it fits like a glove. She is unbelievably hot tonight. Her hair sports a 'just fucked' look and her lips look luscious and ready to be sucked on… speaking of being sucked …

"Hey babe…" She gives me a kiss. I desperately want to deepen it, but she pulls away. She HAS to be done with her period by now… right?

"Wow… Ana. You look...just… wow." Ethan interrupts me trying to kiss my girl.

I turn to look at this fucker and glare at him. Who gave him permission to look at my Ana?

"Thanks, Ethan." Ana giggles.

She actually giggled at him. That's my giggle. She shouldn't give him my giggle.

"I just don't know when you turned into a woman, Ana. A hot woman."

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… I count in my head before I punch his face in.

I really want to tell him that she became a woman the night I broke through her barrier and had her in the throws of passion underneath me, but that is an image I don't want in his head.

"Ethan, are you blind?" I ask in a don't fuck with me tone.

"Of course not…" He answers amused.

"Then I'm sure you see me… standing with my arms around Ana. My girl. The girl you are currently trying to hit on."

"Calm down, Grey… I am just letting Ana know that she has grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Awe, Ethan… thanks." Ana answers.

Is she that fucking naive?

"Ana… let's go."

"Where?"

What? Does she want to continue with this nonsense?

"You're first shot." I tell her.

"Oh yeah, I am so excited! Let's go, babe." she actually bounces on her tiptoes for a moment.

"You shouldn't be too hard on him, you know." Ana says as we walk into the kitchen.

"What?"

"On Ethan. You shouldn't be that way toward him."

"Please… do tell me why I shouldn't? Tell me why I shouldn't knock the fucker out for hitting on you… in front of me, Ana." I sigh.

"He wasn't hitting on me… he was being nice."

"Of course he was… and you didn't help with the 'Awe, Ethan...thanks'" I try to do my best girly voice, but it probably sounded like a gorilla, based on the way Ana is laughing right now.

"Are you jealous?" She asks.

Jealous … hmmm?

"No… you're mine. I just don't want him to even look at what's mine." I growl.

"Christian… I have known Ethan a long time. He's like that annoying older brother."

"Just remember that… annoying and brother." Those two words should keep her away from him.

"Let's get that shot, baby." I slap her ass.

Giggling she picks up two shot glasses and a bottle of Patron Silver, not my first choice, but what can we expect at a high school party? Oh yeah… and the 5 college kids. Apparently the shot glasses that Kate had made have already been thrown back.

"Lets get drunk." She giggles and waves the bottle in my face.

"Okay, baby… you get drunk. I will take care of you." I tell her.

"You're so good to me." She laughs.

"You have no idea how good I want to be with you, baby. I want to give you the world." And I do… she will want for nothing.

"Well, you're off to a good start, babe." She leans up and kisses my cheek.

Even with heels she is tiny.

"SHOT TIME." Kate yells.

Everyone gathers around the kitchen and I pull Ana to me, her back to my front. I have one arm around her waist and the other holding the shot glass. She has one arm laid against mine and her other holding her glass, mimicking me.

"To … well who gives a fuck… to getting drunk!" Kate yells as she raises her glass and tosses it back. I wonder if she is already drunk.

"Drink up, baby." I tell Ana in her ear.

She giggles and tosses the shot back at the same as me.

She starts coughing and I pat her back…

"You okay?" I asked amused. This was her first shot… ever. Those first timers burn like a motherfucker.

"No, I am not okay… that burned my throat." She answers half amused.

"You need a chaser, Ana." Jess says.

She gives Ana another shot and cup of 7 Up. Ana bravely downs the shot and drinks from the cup. This time she doesn't cough, but shakes her head and squints her eyes, looking fucking adorable as can be.

"Nope… that did not help, Jess. It still burned all the way down. My throat is going to have third degree burns, by the time this is over."

"You're so dramatic, you won't feel a thing after the 4th. I promise." Jess says handing Ana another shot, that I take before Ana can.

"Hey!" She starts to protest.

"We gotta' protect that throat, baby." I wink at her and look down to my hardening cock.

By her blush and giggle, she is remembering her deep throating capabilities as well.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"You have to dance with me!" Ana whines, yes … whines again.

If she is not drunk yet, she is definitely buzzing. Kate has been giving her shot after shot. I am glad I am around to force a cup of water down her after each of those said shots.

"Ana… you're a dancer. I am not."

"Fine. Maybe I will just have to find someone else to dance with." She says and goes to move off my lap.

She is drunk. She would not say that if she weren't drunk I tell myself. Even through right now I want to bend her over and slam myself into her to remind her she's mine and will never be dancing with another fucker. EVER.

"You want to dance? Let's dance." I get up and stand her on her feet, and pull her to dance rather roughly.

"Oooooohhh. I like when you're rough with me. " She says seductively.

Does she have to say that? She has been dropping these little lines all night and my cock really can't take the confinements of my pants anymore.

"Do you now? Maybe a little later, I will show you just how rough I can be." I tell her huskily, and watch her lovely blush creep up.

Before we can really get into the real bumping and grinding. Kate changes the music to some Pussy Cat Dolls shit… Weren't they in 5 years ago? I remember Mia wouldn't stop playing this shit over and over the fuck again. It was annoying then and it's annoying now.

Now I've got a confession

The music starts and Ana sways her delectable hips against my groin.

When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

"Come on Ana, like old times." Mia shouts.

I watch how Mia, Kate, Jess and Ana go to stand on the wooden coffee table and start singing and swaying their hips.

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don't know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

Oh shit now the real entertainment starts… Kate holds her fist and acts like she singing into a microphone and not yelling into her hand. Ana is laughing her ass off while Mia holds onto her for support.

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

"Hey leave the iPod alone." Kate shouts at Elliot who just hit the skip button. Thank fuck for that.

"Oh never mind… come dance with me you stud." Kate yells to Elliot.

I know the reason why. Pony Ginuwine starts to play. I make my way over to Ana and help her off the table where she is now laughing uncontrollably with Mia. No fucking way is she dancing to this song on a table with all these assholes around.

My hands are at her waist and Ana is swaying her ass right over my cock, obviously she is feeling the music too.

If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waitin, come and jump on it

If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waitin, come and jump on it

I put my knee in between her legs and feel her sex right on my thigh. She leans forward a little and the back end of her shirt raises exposing her lower back.

I pull her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck and replace my hand at her hip. I bend a little and start to suck on her neck.

"Mhmmmm…" I barely hear her moan over the music and suck a little harder causing her to grind down on my now fully erect cock.

Sitting here flossing

Peepin' your steelo

Just once if I have the chance

The things I would do to you

You and your body

Every single portion

Send chills up and down your spine

Juice flowing down your thigh

Fuck those words put an image in my mind. Period or not, she is getting fucked tonight. HARD.

"Ana … I don't care if you're on your period. I need to be in you tonight." I tell her and hope I spoke with enough emphasis.

If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waitin, come and jump on it

If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony

My saddle's waitin, come and jump on it

She rides a little on my knee and the scoots her ass right over my cock, teasing the fuck out of me. She drives her ass into my cock once more and I am about to drag her out of here. When she halts her movements and almost has to jump off of me.

"Come…" She pulls on my hand and I follow her like a lap dog.

We walk through the crowd and I notice Jared glaring at me. Who the fuck invited him? I throw him a 'fuck you' look and he shakes his head only to return staring. Not at me, but at my girl and most likely her ass. Feeling animalistic' I pull Ana back to me and raise her head by grabbing her throat possessively and work my tongue into her mouth… showing Jared who she belongs to. Me.

"Mhmmm… what was that for, babe."

Do I need a reason?

"Just showing these assholes who you belong to…" I answer.

She giggles and resumes walking. Now through the kitchen and out the door. We walk into the pool house and I notice Ana has been doing some planning in here. What does she have in mind?

Ana pulls out a chair from the table and looks up into my eyes. And begins to giggle... I remind myself to always make her giggle… I love that sound.

"Sit…" She demands.

I raise my eyebrows at her in question.

"Sit… on the chair. Now." She says more firmly. Okay, baby… I'll play.

I sit down in the chair and raise my hands, letting her know I am compliant to her demands.

"Your hands... around the back." She orders.

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" I reply, but put my hands around the back of the chair.

I hear a jingle and then a snap with something slightly cold around my wrist… is she handcuffing me? This isn't what I meant by handcuffs the other day. I wanted to handcuff her to the bed and make her scream my name through the night.

She snaps the other one in place and I pull on them a little. I realize that they aren't real and I can most likely snap them apart with enough force.

"I know you can probably break them, but play nice… at least for a little while." She says in my ear.

"I will try, baby." I wink at her.

She goes toward the docking station and starts messing around with it.

Pussycat Dolls are popular tonight.

Yeah, little mama you lookin' good

I see you wanna play with a player from the hood

Come holla at me, you got it like that

Big Snoop Dogg, with the lead Pussycat

I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down

Me and you, one on one, treat you like a shorty

You look at me and I look at you

I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do

She walks back over to me placing one foot carefully in front of the other. She places both hands on my knees and kisses me roughly. Teeth crashing, lip biting roughly.

"Oh yeah, baby? You want to play rough?" I ask when she pulls away.

"Always… with you." She hops her ass on the table and lifts up her boot to the edge.

She undoes the lace and pulls it off, in slow motion… her eyes never leaving mine. Teasing me. She repeats the process with the other and now both 5 inch 'fuck me' heeled boots are on the floor.

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (Uh)

Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh Huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I''m telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (Uh)

Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)

She hops off the table and kicks the boots underneath. She reaches into her leather pants and just as I start to think she is going to start touching herself she stops at her hips and removes two condoms, placing them on the table. So … this was planned.

"Your period?" I ask almost cursing myself as I did. But I want to be sure she wants this…

"Over on Thursday." She pauses and realizes at the same time that I do that I could have been in her two days ago. She giggles, then bites her lips and shrugs her shoulders.

I chuckle and shake my head at her.

Hardly the type I fall for

I like when the physical

Don't leave me asking for more

I'm a sexy mama (Mama)

Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)

What I want to do is spring this on ya (On ya)

Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya, told ya, told ya)

You been sayin' all the right things all night long

But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

Baby, can't you see? (See)

How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)

And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know...

And fuck if I am not about to blow.

She unbuttons her pants, but doesn't pull them off. Instead she straddles my hips and begins undoing her buckles on her top, all the while smoothly shaking her ass over me.

She removes the mesh sleeves and stands abruptly in a corset type leather top and her leather pants. I can tell she is turned on. Her flush is evident across her chest.

She turns herself around and rests her head on my shoulder and starts grinding on me.

I NEED TO BE IN HER NOW. Or we are going to have a problem. Big problem.

"Ana, uncuff me. NOW."

"Don't you like this?" She says and proceeds with her sexy as fuck lap dance.

She leans over a little and unzips her top and throws it shamelessly across the room. She uses her arm to cover her nipples from me, not like I haven't seen them before.

"ANA… NOW." My patience is wearing thin.

She doesn't listen to me and continues her ass dance over my cock lifting it slightly only to grind into my cock harder. I raise my hips this time and thrust into her just as she was grinding down.

'Cause the love you said you had

Ain't been put on me

I wonder (Wonder)

If I'm just too much for you

Wonder (Wonder)

If my kiss don't make you just

Wonder (Wonder)

What I got next for you

What you want to do? (Do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours

I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please

Baby, can't you see? (See)

How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)

And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

Alabama, Alaska, Arkansas … fuck... no, Arizona, then Arkansas, California… I start listing of the states in alphabetical order to get my mind of Ana teasing me, teasing herself on my lap. She decided to try my patience and let her arm fall letting me see her lovely, perfect sized tits. I counted to 10, that worked. But now, she is pulling on her nipple in my lap. Moaning as she does. Counting to 10 wasn't cutting it anymore.

FUCK THE STATES.

I pull with a force I wasn't sure I had and break the handcuffs apart. I grab her other nipple roughly and put my other hand down her pants and directly into her panties. Finding her wet, soaking wet.

I run my fingers through her folds, then settle on her clit. I start circling my finger at a face pace she starts to moan. Driving my need for her to the point of no return.

Suddenly feeling very possessive over Ethan and Jared I need her to tell me. To tell me she's mine.

"Who does this pussy belong to, Ana." I say between kisses. And push my fingers into her.

"Mmmmmmmmm….."

"ANSWER ME…" I start pumping into my fingers into her faster and harder.

"You, Christian… it belongs to you."

"And you? Who do you belong to, Anastasia?" I need to feed the animal in me.

"I am yours, Christian…" She moans. And my fingers go a bit faster before stopping.

I pull my hand from her pussy and lift her by her waist.

"Christian…. ohhhhhh… why'd you stop." She groans.

"You played with fire, baby… now you're about to be burned. HARD."

I hook my fingers in her pants, making sure to grab her panties as well and slide them off of her in one quick movement. I grab her once more by her waist and lift her to the table in front of us.

"On your hands and knees, Ana." I tell her. She giggles but complies.

Quickly she drops her hands and is in position. I pull off my shirt and unzip my pants and kick them off along with my shoes. I reach over to grab a condom and my cock brushes up against her pussy, feeling her wetness. I am half tempted just to slide in… fuck the condom. I want to be with her the rest of my life. We don't need this. I think to myself as I slide on the condom, that is now earning my hate. They used to be my best friends.

I reach over and push Ana's head down. Clearly she doesn't feel my hand stop and let's her head fall to the table, knocking it hard. She starts to giggle so I know she is okay.

"Stop giggling, Ana."

I run my fingers down her spine and over her fine ass.

"You have a mighty fine ass, Anastasia… I can't wait to claim it." She tenses a little.

.

Letting my fingers slide down between her ass cheeks, over her entrance and right into her pussy. I feel her wetness on my hand and all over the two fingers I have pumping in and out of her.

"Not today." But soon, I hope. She giggles in between moans… again. As much as I love that sound… now is not the time.

"Now is not the time for giggling, Ana."

She is about to giggle again when I slap her ass.

"Ahhhhhhhh….." She cries out and I notice that she is almost gushing.

She liked that?

"Did you like that, baby?"

My cock, even though now throbbing, finds the patience to play a little with my new found discovery.

"Yes… More."

I slap her ass again, twice, three… another time for an even number.

"Oh fuck, Christian… I need you." She cries out.

"What do you need, baby?" I will give you anything you need.

"You now…"

"You have me …" I tease. I feel her quiver and I know she is about to come, so I slow down my fingers thrusting into her.

"Christian… please." She begs.

"Baby, what… what do you want? What do you need?"

"Fuck me Christian… fuck me hard." Tipsy Ana is a brave Ana.

I pull out my fingers and grab my cock and put it at her entrance.

"Is this what you want?" I let the tip in and pull out again. The pain in my cock is now cursing me out for playing like this.

"Yes… give it me." She moans.

"Oh I will." I slam into her, grabbing her hips as she jolts forward.

Her pussy grabs my cock in a vice grip and I find myself thinking about the states again so I don't come while she comes all over my cock almost instantly. Moaning and screaming as she lets go.

I don't stop, I continue thrusting into her at a relentless pace.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Christian don't …. don't stop." She says when I slow my pace.

I wasn't planning on it, but I do need to slow down otherwise this will be over in a matter of seconds…

Never releasing my grip from Ana, also not pulling out. I pick her up off the table and sit back down on the chair. So that is now sitting me reverse cowgirl.

"Ride my cock, baby." I tell her breathing harshly. She starts to bounce at a slow pace, gently going up and down. I swing my hand around her and start massaging her clit and pulling on her nipple with the other hand.

"Christian…." She moans …

"I've got you, baby."

"I am going to come... " She breathes out.

"Come baby, come again for me, Ana. Just for me." For the rest of your life.

And she comes… screaming my name in the process.

"Christian … Oh fuck Christian…"

I need to come now. I grab her thighs and pull them apart, momentarily I notice Ana wasn't going so fast because she couldn't reach the ground, I pull her legs as wide as they can go and start thrusting into her, like the fucking animal I am… pun intended.

"Shit, Ana your pussy is sooo fucking tight." It squeezes my dick a little harder with every thrust.

I lift her up, my hands still on her thighs at the very edge of her ass, and slam her back down into my rising hips. I have no fucking idea when I became this barbaric with need… need for Ana.

"Baby.. you need to come again." I tell her as I feel the tingle start in my stomach, building fast. I am surprised I have lasted this long.

"I ca… I can't." She moans … but I know she can.

"You can, baby.., and you will." I leave one hand on her thigh and start playing with her clit with the other.

"Oh Christian… oh Christian…" She starts screaming.

"Come, Ana … You have to come, now." I am refusing my own release until she comes again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Christian…" She screams my name and I give in.

I feel myself squirting into the condom as Ana's pussy milks me for all I got.

Her body lies limply against my chest as we both struggle to control our breathing.

"Christian… that … that was…."

"Amazing…fucking amazing." I finish her sentence. Her coming 3 times to my 1? Damn right that is fucking amazing.

We control ourselves for a few minutes and then I help her off me. My cock instantly misses her warmth and I watch her wince.

"Ana, was I too… was I too rough?" Shit.

"No… I liked it." She smiles. Apparently she is no longer tipsy… well you did fuck it out of her, the little voice in my head tells me.

"Are you sure… you're in pain. How could…"

She kisses me roughly and I shut up.

" I. LOVED. IT… I am not in pain… maybe I will be sore, but not pain."

"Sore?"

She nods her head.

"Good … reminds you of where I've been." I wink at her.

"Only you." She reminds me and I want to beat my chest like Tarzan.

"Damn right, baby." ONLY ME … Forever.

* * *

 **Thanks to MF79 as always for your edits and words! A lot more coming your way!** **Excuse any and all errors.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I was trying to lay off the A/N, because honestly? Who wants to read an A/N when they can read the chapter of a story they like?**

 **Unfortunately, I have received some really negative reviews and messages. It started with another reviewer giving their honest opinion. Any negative review or negative opinion always makes me feel a little sad, but I don't think anything malicious was intended in the review. However, it opened up the flood gates for me to be almost verbally attacked on my story! I tried to ignore it, but it was hard. Honestly I had someone tell me that I should just "Quit writing, you're just wasting your time. This story is awful." If your just going to leave a review like that why bother?**

 **I am so sorry, but my head wasn't in the game on this chapter, because all I could think about was "Are they going to like it?" "Should I do this or that?" It's hard to write like that.**

 **I will say this again, my Ana will not have the backbone as a lot of stories on here. She didn't have a strong one in the book, and yet we all read it and loved it. So please, stop giving me a hard time about it. I won't sit here and go through each and every detail about the rude comments or verbal attacks in the reviews and messages, just know that if it isn't just your opinion about the story and you decide to attack me personally, I will delete them. Like I have already. Also... don't leave a review to tell me you're not going to read my story anymore, it makes no sense. Just stop reading and find another you are interested in.**

 **This chapter is shorter. Sorry, it's just what happens when your head isn't in it.**

 **Pinterest updated!**

 **Enjoy Xx**

 **Kris.**

 **As always, please excuse all and any grammar errors.**

* * *

APOV

"Do you have to go?" Christian asks.

"Yes, I have to go." I reply.

"I don't want you to…"

"Christian, I have to go. She is my mom, I haven't seen her since school started." I remind him.

"But, I barely got back from the Harvard tour, which you refused to go on."

"Babe, I didn't refuse to go on it… I couldn't go. I still have my grades to keep up. If I miss anymore school I am going to have to make up time at the end of the year. Plus, you got back two weeks ago."

Christian and I are sitting in his car outside of my house. This week is Thanksgiving and he supposed to take me to the airport so I can visit my mom in Georgia. It's been almost three weeks since Leila's attack, which is still 'under review'. The detectives said that right now she can not stand trial due to her mental health, and if she was to face a trial the chances of her getting off due to mental insanity are extremely high. I get that she was sick, but she needs help. Who is to say that if she get's out she won't come off her medication again? I shudder at the thought.

Christian went to Harvard the first week of November and that first night without him was terrible. I had nightmares of Leila's attack and ended up not being able to sleep. The second night we left our phones on the facetime app so I was able to fall asleep to his gorgeous face. When I woke up that morning I was disappointed to find that he had already left to the campus. He did write me a lovely text though.

 **Good morning, beautiful. I love waking up to your face next to mine. Remember I love you, Always.**

"What if I come with you." He brings me back to the present.

"Babe, it's Tuesday, I will be home on Saturday. I promise it will be okay."

"I don't like it, Ana." He pouts.

If I were honest with myself, I feel sad leaving him to. But, I have to see my mom. She threatened to come here if I didn't fly down. Talk about awkward for Ray and Bob. I would love for Christian to come with, but Grace probably wouldn't allow it. The last thing I want to do is separate them for Thanksgiving.

"I don't either, but we'll facetime everyday, and text all the time."

"Don't go…"

"Christian…"

"Fine. Do you have everything you need?" He snaps back.

It's quite comical to watch him go from pouting to annoyed in a moment's notice. I am almost positive he wouldn't find it funny if I burst out laughing.

"Yes, I have everything." I want to add besides you, but I don't want to make this harder for us.

"Well, let's get you going. Since you obviously have nothing to stay for here." He says sourly.

"Christian … don't be like this. You went to L.A. at the beginning of last month and I didn't guilt trip you. And Harvard at the beginning of this month and again… I didn't pull the guilt trip card." I remind him. Harvard I understand… but L.A. just to go out and party? Not to mention the fall out.

"That's different… we weren't where we are now."

He does have a point.

"Christian… what are you worried about?"

"I just don't like it, Ana. At all…. I am sorry for playing the guilt trip card, but I just want you with me … always."

"I will be here for Christmas and New Year's." I remind him.

"Thank fuck for that."

And for my mom wanting to go to the Caribbean.

"Are you going to pout for the rest of the drive?"

"There you go… what about your driving lessons?"

Christian has started to teach me how to drive. My father insisted that Christian taught me in a manual transmission vehicle forcing Christian to use his 'baby', his words. To say I need a break from that is an understatement.

'Ana, use the clutch.' 'Ana, you're going to fast' 'Ana, push the clutch all the way in.' 'Ana, slow down... ' 'Ana, watch where you're going….'

Ana! Ana! Ana! I was using the clutch, I was going the speed limit and the clutch was all the way in. Okay, once I got the hang of it, it was pretty easy. I did go a little faster than he wished… but we were on the freeway. And watch where I was going? We were at a stop light for goodness sake.

"I think I will be okay, for four days. Plus… I think I am pretty good at it."

"Pretty good?" he asks shocked.

"Pretty damn good, if you ask me."

"Well, I will tell everyone not to ask you, because you'll tell them lies."

"Christian, I am not that bad!" I tell him amused.

"Ana, every time you're behind the wheel I have to hold on for dear life."

I start to laugh and get him to at least smile.

"Okay, babe. You're right… you're not the worst… Mia was impossible. I still refuse to let her drive me anywhere. And yes, you are doing great." He eventually agrees.

The rest of the ride to the airport consists of him telling me about Harvard. He drives with my hand in his, never letting it go, not even to change gears. Every so often he brings my hand to his lips, leaving a soft tender kiss. I love the way he loves me.

Apparently the first year they have to stay in the dorms, after that they can venture out to the frats and town homes. He likes the campus and met with some of the faculty. Apparently Carrick knows a few of the professors and administration, because they attended Harvard together.

I am not sure anymore what to do about my major… before I was set on becoming a lawyer like my father, but seeing how Christian is pursuing his own passion of business instead of law, has opened my eyes. I talked to my dad, and he was surprisingly okay with it. He said that he wants to see me doing something I love.

The good thing is I still have time to think about it.

Christian says I don't even have to attend college if I didn't want to. And I quote him "I will take care of us." I love his assurance. But, I also want to hold my own.

After high school his grandfather is going to invest some money in a project Christian has going on. He has tried to explain it to me, but I only understood half of it. He saw I was lost and told me not to worry about it, with a smirk on his face. A sexy ass smirk.

* * *

"This is harder than last time." He murmurs in the nook of my neck.

"I promise next year, we'll spend it together." And we will. He will be back from Harvard and my opportunities to see him will be scarce. So I have to make them count.

"Doesn't make it any easier saying goodbye."

"We're not saying goodbye, we're saying… see you in four days."

"What am I going to do without you for four days…" He whispers.

I know exactly what he is talking about.

"Just think about it as ... "

"I know, I know… practice. Are you sure Ray won't let you go with me."

"Of course he won't, not unless I am 18." I laugh.

"How do you know… you didn't even ask." He pouts. I love him so much.

"Do you want to get shot? Remember my dad loves his guns." I tell him amused.

"Are you scared to ask? I will ask him... " He says seriously. I know he would too.

"No, babe, I am not scared. I just know that he will say no." I reassure him.

"I am going to miss you. I love you so much, baby."

"Me too." I tell him and try to hold back the tears. Why am I crying? Only four days.

I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him down to my lips.

"Baby, don't cry." He says while wiping my tears off with his thumbs.

"I am just sulking but don't listen to me. I know you need to see your mom. Just remember that I better be the last person you think of before you go to sleep and the first person you think of when you wake up. I want to be on your mind all the time just so you remember how much you miss me." I laugh at his words and tell him that he better be doing the same.

"And Christian …" I tell just as I am about to go to the TSA line.

"Yes, baby…"

"Remember who you belong to." He grins and pulls back into his embrace.

"Oh, I'll remember alright. But maybe it's you that needs a reminder. I will be happy to remind you now... " He winks down at me.

"I don't want to get kicked off my flight before I have a chance to board the plane." I laugh.

"Well, I will remind you when you get back. Go on, baby. Before I drag you to the nearest bathroom."

"Cave man…" I whisper, and lean up to kiss him goodbye, once more.

"Mmmm…. your caveman, baby. YOURS." He says against my lips.

"Damn right." I smile.

With one last knee weakening kiss, I turn to go through TSA.

* * *

"Oh Ana… I have missed you so much, baby girl." My mom tells me why she has me in a bone crushing hug for the twentieth time since I have arrived.

"Can't breathe, mom." I tell her.

"I am sorry, baby girl. I have just missed you so much." She wipes a tear from her eyes.

"Me too, mom." And I have. I have missed her like crazy.

"Hi Bob." I tell him as we walk in.

"Hey kiddo, how's Washington treating ya'?" He asks.

"I … love it."

"Mhmmm do you love Washington or the boy in Washington?" My mom smirks.

Oh no… not in front of Bob. I think to myself.

"Moooommmm…. not now." I groan.

"Well, someone is grumpy…"

"Mom… please? Can we talk about it later?" Preferably lying on the beach, while I soak up necessary vitamin D.

"Of course… Now that you're here. What do you want to do?"

"Rest." I remind her.

"You sleep too much, I bet you slept the whole flight." She tells me as I head upstairs.

I look around my room and notice that nothing has changed. I still have my dance and cheer trophies in the glass case. My different ballet shoes are still hooked to the walls as decorations. I sigh as I drop myself on my bed. I pull out my phone to text Christian.

 **Hey babe, I made it home. I miss you already.**

I expect his response immediately, but it doesn't come. I wonder what he's up to.

I decide to call Mia, we need to have a serious conversation about the cheer team. Leslie has been almost a complete no show leaving Mia to run it. Amber has been worse than ever forcing everyone to make unnecessary changes.

She answers on the second ring.

"Missing me already?" She is always so joyful.

"You know it." I giggle.

"How's Georgia? I bet your mom cried her eyes out." She laughs.

"Practically, she held on to me like if I was going to disappear right in front of her. Other people must have thought that she hasn't seen me in two years instead of two months." I huff…

"You're such a hypocrite, Ana… When Christian came back you held on to him for dear life. And he you. You weren't complaining then." Damn Mia, she has a point.

"Okay, okay lay off me… it feels different coming from your boyfriend."

"Speaking of which …" Christian?

"I don't know if it is working out with Derek anymore." Surprisingly she doesn't sound effected.

"What? Why not?" I thought they were really into each other.

"Well, I may have or may not have, met someone else." Oh yeah? That sounded like a big MAY HAVE.

"Oh Mia. You have to tell him, before you even start thinking of someone else… you don't want to end up cheating on him."

"I know, I know. It wasn't like that. I have known him for a while." Wait. Didn't she say she met someone?

"Mia, I thought you said you just met him?" I question.

"Well, I have known him for a while, but he has just started appealing to me … that way."

I shake my head at Mia.

"Well… sounds like you need to make up your mind."

"Don't remind me. Anyway, what's up?"

"I was actually calling to find out what's going on with cheer? There is no way we are going to make it into Nationals. Our team sucks. not to mention Leslie, the captain, has been a complete no show."

"Our team doesn't suck, Ana." She scolds.

"Yes, it does. Alex almost dropped me during practice last week. Since when does that happen?"

"I just think Amber is overworking all of us, we need a break." She says.

Amber has been overworking all of us since Leslie has let her run the fitness aspect of it.

"Yeah, and according to her our, break is Thanksgiving week. We are only supposed to run 200 miles and do a thousand squats." I exaggerate. But, it seems like it.

"Not to mention, those nasty ass protein shots she makes all of us take." Mia reminds me.

"I stopped taking them, they made me feel weird. Dizzy and fatigued." I remember I could barely keep my eyes open, and felt light headed all the time. I stopped taking them after homecoming weekend.

"Ana… you are always fatigued. I swear you favorite pastime is sleeping." She laughs. I join in with her.

"And yours? Shopping!"

"Of course... "

"Back to the subject…"

"Ana, I don't know what to do. Last thing I knew, Leslie and Mike were over and she was going to get home schooled." Mia interrupts.

"WHAT? Mike broke up with Leslie?" I ask stunned.

"Uh Yes. Ana. She stuffed her tongue down Mr. Drew's throat. What did you expect?"

True. What did I expect?

"But, something else is going on. Amber is being squirmy." Mia continues.

What the hell does squirmy mean?

"What is going on at Seattle Prep in general, Mia? Leila, dance captain… well we already know what happened there. And now Leslie and Amber?" I sigh.

"You're right, Ana. We suck. Damn captains." She huffs and I can practically see her stomping her feet.

"Christian said he was going to try to talk to Mike about it." Mia says.

"He did?" He hasn't told me anything.

"Yeah, he said he didn't like the way Amber, Leslie and Leila were hanging out."

"Speaking of Christian... " I try not to sound too interested. She knows I am in love with him, but I shouldn't let her know just how desperately I am in love with him.

"What is he up to?" I ask, trying to sound bored.

"He's at the Lincoln's." She answers sounding less interested.

WHAT? I sit up on my bed and try not to overreact. He's over that bitch's house?

"Mia, I will call you later." I say feigning boredom instead of the anger and jealousness in me.

"Okay, bye Ana. Try to have fun, but not too much fun. I want you to come back."

She hangs up the phone and I sit on my bed silently fuming.

I look at the time seeing that it is barely 7pm over there so it is still pretty early. Why the hell is he over there?

 **Are you fucking kidding me? The moment I leave you go over her house?**

I quickly type out a message and toss my phone over on the other side of my bed and go in search of my mom.

* * *

"Why don't you wait for him to respond, instead of trying to make up scenarios in your head, baby girl? For all you know she isn't even home for Thanksgiving yet." My mom tries to calm me.

With Bob finally heading in for the night, mom and I were able to have our much needed girl talk. She cried when I told her that I did finally end up giving in to the playboy Christian Grey and that we fell in love. I told her about the cupcakes, and how he is always spoiling me. How he even opens my door and pulls out my seat. All the reasons I fell in love with him and continue to fall in love with him everyday.

Even about Leila, that she already knew about because Ray thought it was a good idea. She told me it wasn't Christian's fault. Just because he had sex with her doesn't mean he has to marry her. My mom has always been a free bird. I think she was a hippie, in her past life. Or maybe she literally doesn't have care in the world.. It doesn't even bother her that her 16 year old daughter is having sex. She actually cried and told me how happy she was that I was able to have that experience. I guess I should be happy that I can talk about someone about all these things.

She did tell me that she wants me to see a doctor since my cramps have been getting worse. I agreed, but wish I could go alone. She can be quite embarrassing. Actually, embarrassing in an understatement. When I first started to get my period she actually asked the doctor if it was normal because I didn't even have hair down there. The doctor started to laugh, and I just wanted to melt into a pile of mush on the floor. I could only guess the questions she is going to ask tomorrow.

"Mom, he didn't answer my text message."

"Did you give him a chance? Where is your phone?" She answers. She is already defending him, and she hasn't met him yet.

"Why are you defending him?" I ask annoyed.

"Because, I know you. You always run from the problem instead of facing it. Plus, he seems like a nice boy. Why would he backtrack when he has you?"

Only my mother will think that a guy who has fucked, literally, his way through high school is a nice boy. You think he's nice, Ana. In fact, you love said boy. The voices in my brain never stop.

I blow out air and look toward the ceiling, hoping the answers drop from above.

"You're right. I am going to go check my phone." I tell her.

"Ana, don't be too hard on him. Let him explain… it is probably nothing."

* * *

I find my phone and see that I have several missed calls and texts.

 **Baby, I swear. It's not what you think. I didn't even see her.**

 **My mom sent Elliot and I over there to pick up some chinaware they had borrowed previously.**

 **Baby, please answer the phone.**

 **Ana, I love you. I wouldn't do that to you.**

 **Please, baby. Don't do this.**

Now I feel like a complete bitch. I start to text him back when I see him calling again, I slide it over and answer.

"Hey."

"Ana, I swear I didn't see her. I didn't even see her parents or brother. Their cook gave us the stuff. I got the hell out of there in 10 minutes tops. Baby, you have to believe me."

"I am sorry. I know. I can just be … jealous and… "

"Possessive" He interrupts me.

"Yes." I giggle.

"I get it. I feel the same way about you. I am sure it doesn't help that it's that time of the month again." He chuckles.

"Christian! How do you even know that?" What the hell?

"Ana, I took sex ed. You get it once a month, around the same time. I was thinking it was coming up. Then this morning when you were cranky, I just put two and two together." He says like it's nothing.

"How are you even okay talking about this? Shouldn't you be running for the hills at the mention of it?" I ask laughing.

"I should...but with you, it doesn't bother me. I would even go out in the middle of the night and buy Tampax if you needed me too."

What started out as a little laughter is now a full blown eyes watering laughter.

"Tampax? Eh?" I ask still laughing.

"Yes. Or whatever they're called. I have no clue. I saw the box in your bathroom."

"They are called tampons and Tampax is a brand. And what the hell were you doing in my bathroom? That's just weird."

"Only because you make it weird, Ana. I didn't go snooping through your dirty laundry, that would be weird… or interesting depending on how you're looking at it." He chuckles and continues "The box was sitting on the counter when I stayed over those few nights."

"Okay, let's change the subject. You and I talking about that is... weird."

"Again, baby, you make it weird."

I start to laugh once again and we continue talking like we haven't spoken in months.

* * *

CPOV

I groan and roll over on the bed seeing the sun shine through the windows. I need to get darker curtains I think. Happy and sad that another day has gone by. One day closer to Ana and one day again without her. This college stuff is going to suck, what helps me is that I know I have to do this. I want her to be proud of me.

"Hey, Chris, you up?" Elliot bangs on my door. I want to say no. I am still pissed at him that he is acting like Elena's fucking lap dog. She says jump, he answers how high. But yet every weekend he's here, getting a piece of Kate. Who still hates my guts, by the way. I don't give a shit. As long as Ana and I are happy, fuck the world.

"What?" I ask groaning. I was hoping to roll over and go back to sleep. I look at the time and see it's past 11am. Shit. It's 2pm in Georgia, Ana's mind is going to be going crazy. She does have a little green eyed monster in her and it is such a turn on. I chuckle.

"I want to talk to you…" He says opening the door.

"I never said you could come in." I mutter. Why didn't I lock it last night?

He huffs "Ha, okay pretty boy, let's get this shit over with." He sits down at my desk chair and leans in on his elbows, facing me.

"What shit? The only person who needs to get their shit together is you." I point my finger to him and sit up.

"Don't start. What the hell is up with you bro? You doing okay? You've been acting shady around me."

If anyone deserves an award for the most oblivious person in the world, then I am looking at him. At one Mr. Elliot Grey.

"Elliot, did you think about that before asking, or did it just come out?"

"Look, I know I have been a pain in the ass lately…"

"A real royal pain in the ass." I interrupt him.

"Fine. A 'royal pain in the ass', but I am still your brother." He quotes.

"Yeah? A brother who at every turn tries to bury my ass with my girl?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Hey, buddy, it's not my fault she can't handle the competition." He raises his hands in innocence.

"There is no competition Elliot. There never will be. It's just her, just Ana." I remind him for the upteenth time.

"I get it…"

"Do you? Because I don't think you do." I tell him and narrow my eyes at him.

I hate this. He is my brother, but, he has been a pain in my ass. I get it, he's friends with Elena, but he has never brought her out to events. He was doing that shit to piss Ana off. To piss me off. I tried to think that he was just trying to be friendly toward her and invited her when she came out to visit her folks, but boy was I wrong. Elena was just using Elliot to get under my skin and boy has it worked. Countless of arguments with Ana and me defending Elena… That was my fuck up. I apologized for that and told Elena to fuck off. I don't regret it, having a happy Ana is my dream. And she prized me, with her amazing oral skills. Fuck. I can't think of that right now, I am going to get hard.

"I do, I do… just hear me out. Kay?"

I nod once and raise my palm for him to continue.

"You're in high school."

"And…" I sigh. Where is he going with this?

"And you're not that old. You haven't really lived your life yet. I see the way you look at her… I see the way she is always on your mind. It's kind of … intense." Is he making it out to be a bad thing?

"Elliot, are you going somewhere with this?" Besides pissing me off?

"Now is the time to fuck up bro'. Make mistakes, learn from them, make the same mistake, laugh about it. Party, girls. beer. You're a senior in high school and all your free time is spent with a girl. The same girl. Ana. I just want you to live a little, before you start this kind of relationship." He tells me and sits back in the desk chair.

I get what he is saying, but I have this feeling in me that Ana is it. She is the one. Almost like sparks set off in my heart when I am with her. I physically ache when I am not with her. When you know, you know. Right?

"Elliot, do you have a problem with, Ana?" We're going to get to the bottom of this.

"Nah, she is a nice girl. Hot as fuck…"

"Elliot." I warn him.

"Uhhh yeah, sorry, she is hot though…" He winks "I just don't like what she's done to you. The way she's turned you around. You worship the ground she walks on. She has you so pussy whipped that you don't even care what's out there. It scary, bro' I wish you could see yourself through my eyes." He tells me.

"Lells, I told her I love her…" I almost whisper, not out of embarrassment, but out of fear. I have never been able to say those words before. They were the last ones I told the crack whore.

"Christian…" His eyes widen in shock.

"I know, but you know something? I don't think I have ever been happier. She makes me want to do good things, become something of myself. Not just fuck around and get drunk. She makes me want to be a better person, someone to take care of her. I can't explain it Lells, I really can't. But I love her… I can actually feel it in my heart. Call me a fool, call me pussy whipped, whatever the fuck you want… but if you know one thing, know that I love her. I love Ana." I tell him without breaking eye contact.

"That serious?" He asks in a disbelief tone.

All I can do is nod. The emotions I have just spoke of, are overwhelming me to the core. Making me wish that Ana were here right now. So I could hold her and tell her just how much I love her.

"Well, then I owe you an apology." He smiles.

"Not so fast, I have some questions." I tell him.

"Shoot." He raises his brows.

"You feel, no attraction toward Ana?" I just want to make sure were clear.

"Dude, she's hot… of course she is attracting."

"Not, what I asked." I use a no nonsense tone to make sure he knows to stop fucking with me.

"Are you asking me if I have a boner for your girl?" He wants me to clarify this shit for him?

"Just answer, Elliot." I say exasperated.

"Nah… I don't carry a boner for her. I respect what's taken Chris.. you know this." He tells me.

"I just thought for a moment you were being a dick because you wanted in her panties and since I was serious about her, you were trying to cause a problem." I tell him, my own words causing me anger.

"What. the. fuck? What. In. The. Actual. Fuck. Christian? You know how fucked up that sounds?" He asks.

"One, I would never go after a girl you were pursuing. Two, I wasn't trying to cause a problem…"

"Oh bull shit Elliot. Bull fucking shit and you know it." I interrupt him.

"How in the hell do you figure?" He asks standing from his chair.

Like that? I stand from the bed so were eye to eye.

"That whole taking my phone shit in L.A., that caused a lot of fucking problems for us. You trying to plant these little doubts in my head? That do nothing but cause me to get more angry with you. Bringing Elena here, every chance you fucking get. What the fuck is that shit? You change my ringtone on my phone? You do everything Elena asks you to do like her fucking puppy and here you are calling me whipped, but yet you're her fucking lap dog." I am seething by the time I am done with my rant.

Just recalling all of this shit that has caused Ana to doubt our relationship, pisses me off. The fact that my brother has something to do with it, doesn't help.

"I get it…"

"Oh for fucks sake, Elliot. Stop with the 'I get it'..." I throw my hands up in frustration.

"Uhhh okay. Elena was a joke. She asked if she could come and I didn't think anything of it."

"You didn't think anything of it?" I let out an angry chuckle. "The fact that I told you I wanted something serious with a girl should have been something to think of. Preferably, before you started to bring a girl I fucked around with over."

"I'm sorry. Okay, I am fucking sorry."

"Just because you haven't found your 'one' yet, doesn't mean I can't find mine." I tell him.

"I see that I fucked up, Christian. But, stop shutting me out. I am your brother." He tells me and I can see that he means it. We always have been closed.

"I need to calm down. I will find you later." I storm off to my bathroom, phone in hand.

Damn, being without Ana has my panties in a bunch, or I guess boxers in a bunch fits better. I know things aren't settled with Elliot, but I am still pissed at him It's not all his fault. I am to blame to. The day of the rowing meet I should have stood up better to Elena, but I was a bitch and thought it would die down. I regret I gave her the time of day over Ana, when Ana and I were in my room.

I hover my thumb over the button to call Ana for a few seconds, hoping to get my emotions in check. I don't need her knowing the foul mood I am in.

"Hey, babe. About time you woke up." She giggles and I immediately relax.

I chuckle "I know, I was having a pretty good dream. Didn't want to wake up."

"Oh. What was it about?" I can see her biting her lip. My dick twitches. Ha.

"Stop biting that lip, Ana." I groan.

She giggles again. "Come on… how'd you know?"

"Because I know everything about you." To how many seconds you stretch before you actually make a move to get out of bed. That doesn't sound creepy at all Grey. I chuckle again.

"Okay, so… what was your dream about, lover boy?" She says seductively.

"Ana, Ana, Ana. Let's just say, I woke up thinking of you."

"Well I certainly hope it was me." She laughs.

"Turn on facetime." I tell her.

"I can't… I am changing."

"Even better."

"Christian…" She tries to sound reprimanding. Who is she trying to kid?

"Come on baby. I want to see you."

"Okay, but really fast."

She turns it on.

"There's my beautiful girl." She is breathtaking.

"Hey babe. Miss me?" She smiles.

"You have no idea." She really doesn't.

"I'll be home soon…" You better.

"I will be waiting for you."

"My dad is picking me up from the airport." She tells me.

I huff, "Like that will keep me from being there? I'll just go with him."

She laughs.

"What are you up to?" She asks.

"Just got done having a lovely conversation with Elliot."

"Oh?" I see her deflate a little. Fucking Elliot.

"Yeah, baby. He said he was sorry for being such an ass. He doesn't understand our relationship." I tell her.

"Well, at least he's sorry. But what's hard for him to understand? We're boyfriend and girlfriend. Surely other high schoolers have boyfriends and girlfriends." She tells me and I watch how she throws herself on her bed. I catch the slight bounce of her tits and my dick twitches again. Her hair spreads underneath her. She truly is gorgeous.

"Babe, let me see you."

"You're looking right at me."

"Lower." I waggle my eyebrows at her.

"You're crazy. " She shakes her head smiling.

"Crazy for you." I rest my chin on my hand.

"And I am just the same." She giggles and blows me a kiss.

I hear a knock on her door.

"Hold on." She tells me.

"Hey mom… no I am facetiming with Christian."

"Oh dear, let's see." Ana's mom, I suppose.

"No .. MOM. … give it back." I see the phone being grabbed at.

Ana's mom come into view.

"Well, hello there." She says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hi, Mrs. Adams." I answer. I hope I am not blushing. Fuck this is embarrassing. And, I am in a fucking bathroom for fucks sake. What is she going to think I am doing in here?

"Carla, please. Aren't you just a little hot thing." Did she just say that? Shit. I don't have a shirt on.

"Oh Ana, the pictures don't do him justice." She yells to wherever Ana is. So, Ana has been showing me off. I smirk. I'd show her off too, if I wasn't some possessive fuck that can't anything with a dick looking at her.

"Oh come out from under the covers honey, nothing to be embarrassed about. I am just saying hello to your boyfriend."

I see her lift the covers and I catch Ana sexy as fuck. She has thigh high socks on, with only panties and a black shirt. FUCK. I need her fucking back here. NOW.

"Mom!" And screams and pulls down her shirt.

"Not like he hasn't seen it before." Carla smiles causing Ana to blush.

"Well Christian, nice meeting you. Take care of my baby girl when she's out there." She hands the phone back to Ana who is glaring at her mom.

"Oh my goodness. Do you see what I mean? Today at my doctors appointment I even thought she was going to ask the doctor to check and see if my hymen was indeed no longer." Ana huffs.

"Baby, why were you at the doctors?" I ask now concerned.

"Mom forced me to go, because of my cramps. She is so embarrassing Christian."

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"Your cramps?" I remind her.

"Oh yeah, apparently it's normal for your cramps to get worse." She giggles and blushes.

"Oh, Ana… I hope your boyfriend's not doing the five knuckle shuffle on the phone with you. I forgot to ask.." I hear Carla coming back in.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS. Get out Mom!" Ana yells.

Oh fuck, I am dying of laughter. Who the hell calls giving yourself a hand job a five knuckle shuffle anymore? I thought after the WWE, that term was known as something else.

"See what I mean Christian?" Ana groans.

"What? You don't want to watch me do a live performance of the five knuckle shuffle?" I wiggle my fingers in the camera.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ana groans.

* * *

"Do you remember the first time you got drunk?" Elliot asks me.

"How could I forget? You bruised my jaw." I laugh.

"Fucker. You saran wrapped me and the chick I was with to the lounge chair." He says amused.

"Hey… you gave me the alcohol." I remind him still laughing.

"And who gave you the saran wrap?" Ahh. Good times.

"Dad did, he even gave me the idea. He was pissed to get home and find me drunk and you with some with some girl asleep outside." I laugh.

"Okay, that was not responsible of me. But who gave you the fucking blow horn?" He turns to look at me.

"Mom." She was pissed too.

"I pissed myself, asshole." He says chuckling.

"And the girl you were with." I double over laughing.

"I never saw her again." He pouts.

"You pissed all over her… why would she want to see you again?" It was a pissy situation. Pun intended.

"I don't even remember if she was a good lay…"

"And you're proud of that?" I ask amused.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded to find out." He huffs.

"You're such a dick, Elliot." I laugh.

"So tell me little bro… how many have you been with?" He wags his eyebrows and takes a pull of his bottle of beer.

"Too many." I mutter. Too many, because if I would have known Ana would be in my life… the count would have been one.

"Seriously?" He asks stunned.

"I don't know.. 9?"

"That's it? You're trippin' over 9?" He questions.

"I am not trippin' over shit. I am just saying… it's too many."

"I surely thought it was up there past the twenties."

"We're not all man whores, Lells." I roll my eyes.

"Excuse the fuck me… Mr. Not man whore. You've been with 9 woman and you're only 17."

"How many had you been with when you were 17?" I ask him.

"Touche. I'll shut up." He takes another drink.

"Na, na, na… answer the question." oh... now I want to know.

"I plead the fifth." Dumb ass.

"What the fuck? You're not on trial, idiot." I smack his arm.

"I don't care… I am not talking." He acts like he zips his lips.

"Whatever, I am going to head in." I tell him.

We've been in the boathouse for the last hour. Talking about our different opinions. He finally caved and said he understood and if this is what I want, then he'll support me no matter what.

"Why? The nights early… I still have a case a beer."

"I gotta call, Ana." I tell him.

"Kay… tell her uhm, tell her I said sorry. And… I'm happy for you Chris." He says. I raise my eyebrows in disbelief.

"I am serious. If you're happy. I'm happy. No more fucking with you. I promise. We got it all out and behind us." He smiles.

"Thanks, Lells."

* * *

"Hey baby, I missed seeing your face." I tell her once she accepted the request.

"Christian, it's been like 2 hours." She giggles.

"So… I can still miss you."

"I miss you too." She sighs.

"What have you been up to?"

" A few of my friends from Brighton came over. We watched movies and had popcorn. Lots of popcorn." She groans.

I chuckle. "Is that so? Baby, your idea of lots of popcorn is a gold fish's idea of a full dinner."

" . Not funny!" She smiles.

"I talked to Elliot."

"Yeah? How'd it go?"

"Good… he is going to give it a rest."

"I am happy, he's your brother and you shouldn't be fighting over this."

"Well, I am glad we cleared the air. He also promised to leave Elena in L.A. and not bring her around anymore."

"But, doesn't her family live down the street?" She asks.

"Yeah, but Elliot was inviting her over."

"Why is she such a big deal?"

"She's nothing, baby."

She smiles and sighs. Uh-oh.

"Christian…" Yep. Now what? Ana always feels insecure when it comes to Elena. Even though she has nothing to worry about.

"Yes?" I gulp. I don't want her doubting us again.

"I miss you so much, so much." What?

"You do?" I ask smiling brightly.

"Of course I do, I love you."

"And I love you."

She yawns and sniffles. Is she sick? I notice now that her eyes are a little red.

"Are you sick, baby?"

"No, I was talking to my mom about you going to college next year. It's going to be hard."

"We'll make it work."

She smiles. "Of course we will. I am just saying… I will miss you."

"What if I wait for you?" If this is going to jeopardize our relationship, I can hold off a year.

"What? No … Of course not, babe."

"Ana….."

"I don't want you to do that. Plus, Harvard wouldn't take you back."

"I have connections." I wink at her. Plus, I don't even want to go.

"Babe, we'll make it work. Nothing is going to separate us." She tells me.

"Ana, the more I think about it, the more waiting sounds like a better idea. I could just dedicate myself to acquisitions." I was planning on going to school early and then working on the the business' first acquisition in the evenings. it would work since I plan to have it based in Seattle and the time difference will give me an advantage.

"NOTHING, will come between us. I will be patient. I know you're going to be super busy."

"Being honest, I will be. But, you are my priority baby." I mean it.

She giggles.

"Go to Harvard, start your business… I will be by your side every step of the way." She smiles at me and I believe her.

"Even when I call you at midnight for phone sex?" I grin.

"Christian!" She tries to sound offended.

"What? I have needs that only you can fill." I widen my eyes and look down.

"Yes, I know about those needs." She laughs. "And yes, even when you call me, ONLY ME, at midnight for phone sex. But not the last week of the month!" She quickly adds the last part.

"You know, you'll have to get over that eventually right?" That shit can only last so long.

"Changing the subject… what are you thankful for?" She lays down on the bed. Her beautiful hair fanning out beneath her.

Huh?

"What?"

"It's 1am here. Officially, it's Thanksgiving. What are you thankful for?"

"You." I am.

She laughs again.

"You're so beautiful when you laugh, Ana." I smile at her. And lower myself onto my bed. To match Ana's already laying down position.

"Well, I am thankful for moving to Seattle and meeting you."

"How is that different from what I said?" I just used less words.

"Who said it had to be different?"

"Well, you laughed when I said it." I pout.

"Don't pout, babe."

"Why not?" I pout more.

"It does… it does things to me." She says quietly.

I raise an eyebrow, interesting.

"What kind of things?" I ask huskily.

"I have the same reaction you get when I do this." She takes her teeth to her bottom lip and bites slow, but hard causing her plump lip to look so fucking delicious. Baby, wants to play!

If my dick had hands it would clap and rub them together right now, we're about to get lucky. Fuck phone sex. We're making new strides… facetime sex!

"Touch yourself…." Playfuckingtime!

"Wh… what?" Her eyes widen.

"Touch. Yourself." I enunciate each word.

"Uh. No." What. The. Hell? Didn't she want to play?

"Why?" Call me whiny, but I need her.

"You know why…" She giggles.

"No I don't." I really don't.

"It's the last week of the month." Are we on this shit again?

"So? That means no phone sex either?"

"Mhhhmmm" She nods.

"Oh brother… this week is going to be a long week." I sulk, like a whiny teenage boy that just got there porn found and taken away.

"Every month."

"Oh fuck." I groan.

"Or lack of." She states pretty amused of herself and my pain.

Sorry buddy, Ana says no. I tell my dick, before I turn over and continue to talk to my beautiful girl.

* * *

 **MF79 Thank you for you edits and support as always!**

 **To the reviewer, who gave a suggestion about the song lyrics being in italics to help differentiate between the songs and the story I write a lot on my phone, so it is hard to do. I will try to take that into consideration when I upload though. Be patient with me, I am still learning the ins and outs of fanfiction! And for the many reviews and messages I got about Christian being an ass and not apologizing** **, he tried. Ana didn't want to listen. I even went back an read through the chapter in question. He did try, but Ana said no. It is all has significance. It will be played out in future installments and chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I first want to say thanks to everyone who defended me in the reviews! I really appreciate it and it means so much to me.**

 **!THANK YOU!**

 **Ironically, I received only one complaint saying that the chapter wasn't long enough. What the heck?** **Not all chapters will be long... I do have a life and a job as well. So please don't hate on me.** **  
**

 **Thanks to MF79. For everything ... She helped with editing, images, names and ideas!**

 **I hope all of you had a wonderful Thanksgiving with your loved ones and ate a lot! :) I had too much. Time to hit the gym!**

 **There is a lot on the Pinterest board for this chapter!**

 **These next few chapters will cover a lot. So be patient with me.**

 **Excuse any and all grammar errors! I check and check, but they still come back to bite me in the rear end!**

 **Enjoy. Xx**

 **Kris.**

* * *

CPOV

"Ray… you're shitting me, right?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Why?" He huffs.

"An R8?" An Audi Spyder R8. A fucking R8. My dream car.

"She's my daughter, if I want to buy her an R8, I will buy her a damn R8." He tells me.

I don't think I have picked my jaw up off the ground yet. Today is the last day before Christmas break and I took school off to come with Ray to buy Ana his Christmas present to her. A car. Never would I have thought that he would buy her an R8. That's a bad ass car.

"Can she handle it?" I ask… I want this car. In black, not white.

"We'll see today. You taught her how to drive, you should know, boy." He points his finger at me.

After this we will pick up Ana at school and take her to the DMV for the driver's exam. She knows what she's doing. I gotta say, I am proud of my baby. She was a little scared at first, but she ended up doing great. Thanks to me, of course. I'm a great teacher. I turn my attention back to the car.

"Ray… this is an R8. You know that, right?" Only the best car in the fucking world.

Hopefully my first business deal will profit me enough to buy this baby. But I have to make Ray change his mind. I know I am being childish… but Ana can not have this car before me. She can't.

"Christian, that's my baby… she'll have only the safest car. Audi's are safe, plus Germans make great cars. And who wants a granny car?" He chuckles.

Come on, think Grey. Think.

"What about BMW? Those are safe, and from Germany." I try to produce the best smile I can to convince him.

"Alright let's go check out the BMW's." He tells me. I release my breath. I know we're not out of the woods yet, but at least I can get him away from this baby, for now.

We get to looking at the BMW's, I'm not going to lie… these cars are bad ass, but not as bad ass as my future Audi R8.

I turn to see what Ray has his eyes on an I internally groan.

"Ray, this isn't any better!" I rush to his side.

"Now what?" He gives me a look.

"An M6? For real?" This is another bad ass car. Like the R8.

Fuck. This car is hotter, better and faster than mine. The last thing I need is Ana smoking my ass. Which will happen. Shit! Why did I have to teach her how to drive a manual transmission? I let out an audible groan.

"What's wrong with you? She can't have an Audi, she can't have a BMW… what the hell do you want her to drive? A Daewoo?" He asks

What the fuck is a Daewoo?

"It's not that she can't … but these cars, well they're bad ass. Even more bad ass than my TT." I inform him shame written all over my face.

"So… I want my daughter to have a bad ass car…and she's going to get one. I think I like the M6, more so than the R8. What'd ya think?"

I secretly want to say that she doesn't need a car. I have mine and I will be her fucking chauffeur if need be. That just allows us to spend more time together. But Ana was so excited when she started driving… she even bounced up and down when Ray mentioned getting a car. And fuck if I love her bouncing.

She wanted a vintage Beetle she found though an ad, but Ray drew the line, before I was able to. If she's going to drive, she needs to be safe and in something reliable. Not to mention road worthy. She pouted. I got hard. Story of my life.

Ray told her that he would choose her first car and that he wouldn't disappoint her. Well, she won't be disappointed. That's for sure.

Ana has grown to love sports cars, again thanks to me. Shortly after she came back from Georgia we went to a sports car show. I almost came in my pants the way Ana was leaning over the cars. The only thing I could think about was fucking her senseless over the car of her choosing. Yeah, that didn't happen.

"Well the safety features are the best." I mutter petulantly.

And… Ana only deserves the best. Even if it's at the cost of her having a better car than me. I'm fucked.

"Well, it's settled. Let's go tell the sales guy we made him a few thousand richer. Just imagine the commission off this thing."

Yeah, sell a $120,000 car and it will make you a hefty penny.

"Not black." I tell Ray.

"Huh?" He turns back from the sales guy confused.

"The color, not black."

"Why not?" He asks annoyed. I've been deterring him of his original plans all day.

"It's harder to see at night." I remind him. This car is small, fast and definitely shouldn't be black. She needs to be seen.

"Okay, you got a point son. What color?"

Hot pink? I chuckle. That would piss her off. But, I wouldn't drive it either, so let's stay away from that color.

Hmmm…

"Burnt Orange." I remember Ana leaning into a burnt orange Lamborghini at the car show and fuck did she look hot.

"Yes. Burnt Orange … it's easily seen at night, Ray." All about Ana's safety after all.

"Sir, we'd...we'd have to order that car." The sales guy, by the name of…what's his name again? Oh yeah, James pipes in.

"What's the problem with that?" Ray asks him in a don't fuck with me tone.

"No problem sir, I just thought you'd want to take something home with you today." James answers.

Well, James learned pretty quick not piss off Mr. Ray Steele. When it comes to Ana, he would give his right nut for her. I would too.

* * *

I watch as Ana comes out giggling with Kate and Mia. She looks so adorable today. She has on her letter jacket with a white tank, jeans and pink, yes… pink boots. She normally shies away from the pink stuff, but Mia and Kate are also wearing the same pink boots. They watched Grease for the 100th time yesterday and this is their version of the 'The Pink Ladies' or so I think.

Her hair bounces with every step she takes. I let my eyes roam her body, that's not the only thing that bounces.

Shit.

Not now buddy, Ray is less than 10 feet away.

She truly is beautiful. No other woman can compare to her.

"Stop ogling my daughter, boy." Ray catches me staring.

"What? It's not like you don't know were together." I mumble.

"So you're going to take care of that little problem in front of me too?" Ray asks chuckling. Then lowers his eyes to my groin and chuckles again.

I do have a little problem. Well, a huge problem.

"Who ya' calling little old guy?" I counter.

"Your pecker."

Pecker? My pecker? What is with these old people? First a five knuckle shuffle and now a pecker.

"And stop talking to me like I am one of your 'bros' because I don't want to even think about you touching my daughter, right now. I'd certainly rip off your hands." He air quotes bro's.

I will my problem to go down, but the closer Ana gets, the harder I become. It's like a homing device. And it's home is close. Very close.

"Hey baby." I go in for a kiss.

"HANDS OFF!" Ray yells.

Ana giggles. "Hey daddy. Get anything productive done today?" She widens her eyes and smiles widely. Adorable.

She knows we went to look at cars, but she isn't aware of what kind. I still want to go cry to my mommy about it, but if it brings a smile to my beautiful girls' face, I'll deal with it.

"We looked. That's all I am going to say." Ray tells her and opens the back door for her to get in.

"Actually, can I drive?" She asks.

"Actually, no. I value my life." Ray tells her and motions for her to get in.

"Dad… I am going to take my drivers test in a few minutes. Surely you trust me."

"I trust you, not your driving skills. Get in."

"You're kidding, right?" She pouts.

"No, why do you think I made Christian teach you?"

"Geez, thanks Ray." I say.

"No problem son. Ana, get in. We're going to be late."

"Fine. But when you're old and need someone to drive you to your doctors appointments, I will remind you of this day." Ana huffs.

"Okay, sweetheart." Ray tells her.

Ana rolls her eyes and gets in slamming the door shut.

"Women." I hear Ray mumble as he gets in too.

* * *

"You really don't trust her driving?" I ask Ray as we wait for Ana. She has just left the DMV parking lot.

"Of course I do." He answers.

"Then why didn't you let her drive?" I ask.

"Because, I like to mess with her."

"But before her driver's exam?" That's messed up.

"It will make her more motivated to pass it the first time. You know how determined she is when she wants something." That I do. Especially when it comes to chocolate.

"You doubted her?" I almost growl. Getting angry that he doubts she could do it without further motivation.

"Of course not. But she was scared this morning. She needed a little push."

I remember that. The whole way to school she kept on saying how nervous she was, and mentioned her worries about her passing.

"So you'll let her drive when we leave?"

"Of course not… then she'll be on to my tactics. Christian, you have a lot to learn boy. Ana is going to walk all over you." He laughs.

I don't care, as long as we're together. I smile. Hell, I'll take off my shirt and lie on the ground for her to walk on if it makes her happy. Okay, okay maybe I lie. I have to put my foot down somewhere.

Another thirty minutes later and I am getting worried. I don't remember it taking this long when I had mine.

"Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." Ray grumbles.

"Aren't you worried? It's been thirty minutes!" I state loudly.

"No. She is taking her driver's test, Christian. Be patient will ya'?" That sounded more like a demand than a request.

I don't do waiting. How am I supposed to be patient? This is why I need to be in control of things. This is why I am starting my own business as soon as I hit 18.

"Finally!" I shout as I see Ray's car pull in.

Ana gets out and jumps up and down. I knew she'd do it. The examiner goes over and shakes her hand. Why is it that something so simple, makes me want to rip off his hand. No questions asked?

"I got it! I got it!" She says rushing in.

I forget Ray and grab her by her waist and twirl in the air placing a gentle kiss on her soft lips as I set her down.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too. Thanks so much, babe. He said I was perfect."

Of course she's perfect.

"Daddy!" She squeals.

"I got it. On my first try. Thanks to my impeccable driving skills." She adds, giving him a look demanding an apology.

"Great job, sweetheart. I knew you could do it." He tells her and gives her a hug.

"And…?" She asks.

"And? And what?" Ray asks confused.

"Someone was scared of my driving."

"Who?" Ray asks.

"You…"

"When did I say that?"

"Oh! Come on. You told me at school." Ana answers annoyed.

"No, I didn't. I said… 'I value my life' not that I was scared. Two very different things, Ana." Rays smiles at her.

"Now, let's go get dinner. I'm hungry." Ray says.

Ana huffs and puffs her whole way out of the DMV and I walk behind her chuckling and admiring the view, if I may add. A mad Ana, is a cute Ana.

* * *

"I'm stuffed." Ana groans as she lies down on my bed.

"Are you sure?" I'd like to stuff something in her.

"Of course … do you not see my food baby?" She points to her stomach.

I see nothing. She has a completely flat stomach.

"No. You don't looked stuffed. But I can help stuff you, if you'd like."

Ana giggles.

I crawl up her body and let mine rest on hers as my mouth brushes against her neck.

"Mmm, babe." She moans…

"Christian… our parents are downstairs."

I smirk. "So, what do you think, they think we're doing up here?"

She giggles. "That was a mouthful."

"Oh, I'll give you a mouthful."

"Ohhh?" She bites her lip. Oh yeah baby, your mouth is going to get pretty damn full, right fucking now.

"On your knees, Ana." I demand in her ear and roll over off the bed.

She gets up and takes off her jacket. Her shoulders are one sexy sight. I trail my fingers over them and relish her softness.

She gets on her knees and takes over unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. She pulls them off my hips and I kick them completely off me. While she starts to pull down my boxers I remove my shirt.

I look down at her and I see her lust filled blue eyes. She takes my cock in her hands and gives it a good few strokes never breaking eye contact with me.

I think I can combust just from this sight alone.

She opens her mouth and slides her tongue from the base to the tip. Slowly. Very slowly.

"Fuck, Ana." I almost growl.

She smiles and kisses the tip. I close my eyes and feel my body already start to tingle. Embarrassing Grey, not even a fucking minute?

This girl holds some magical fucking power in her touch.

She takes my cock in her mouth leaving her hand around the base, pumping me into her mouth.

She removes her hand around my cock to steady herself on my thighs while she, once again, very slowly takes me in her mouth.

I feel the tip of my cock hitting the back of her throat and I struggle against the grunts leaving my mouth.

She continues to push me further, going down her throat until I am almost completely stuffed inside her mouth and down her throat. I momentarily feel proud of my girl, I am a big boy.

She pulls me out of her mouth slowly and with a pop.

She nearly kills me when she moans.

"Mmmmmm, Christian… I love you in my mouth."

I grab the back of her head and place my cock back into her mouth. I tangle my hands in her hair and start rocking my hips into her, successfully fucking her impressive mouth.

I feel the tingle building in my abdomen and I know it's going to be soon. Her moaning, humming, and her mouth meeting my thrusts are just adding to the weight in my balls.

"Fuck, baby, I am going to come so fucking hard."

Not a second after saying those words I feel my come release down her throat. She never fails to swallow everything I give her. I feel my dick twitch just thinking about it.

Finally calming down, I open my eyes to see my beautiful girl still on her knees smiling up at me. Fuck if that's not hot.

I pick her up by her underarms and toss her on the bed. She bounces up a little and squeals.

"Oh Ana. The things I am going to do to you."

I bet she doesn't remember our parents being downstairs now. I smirk, and go after her like a predator attacking it's prey.

* * *

"Christian, you're not helping." Mia complains as we walk through mall searching for the perfect gifts for Ana.

"Because I am not buying her a pair of shoes, Mia." I say irritated.

"Why not? All girls like shoes. It's the way we're programmed." She smiles.

"Ana has shoes. Have you not seen her shoe closet? A closet, Mia… only for shoes. She doesn't need anymore. It needs to be something… something between us."

This is our first Christmas together and I want her to be happy and filled with presents that show her how much I love her. She already wears the necklace I bought her everyday, religiously. Seeing her wear it makes me giddy. It calls to my possessive fucked up side, and it's a constant reminder that she's mine. So much that I need to continue to feed the possessive fucker and I purchased a ring. A promise ring. My mother even helped pick it out, since it would be taking a nice chunk out of my savings account, I had to tell her. She was overly ecstatic and said that she would even help with choosing it out. Wait until I actually propose, talk about the water works. I better make sure to have a pack of Kleenex with me. It would have been more now, but Ray would have had my balls… and I am pretty fond of those.

But that ring will be around her finger… easier for men to take notice and walk the other way. All but, Jared of course. You would think that he would stop torturing himself. Ana remains friendly and replies when he talks to her, but aside from that she has put a very welcomed distance between them. Very welcomed by me, of course.

Think Grey, think. What else can I get her?

"Then why did you bring me along?" Mia pipes in.

"Because you're a girl, you should know what girls like." I remind her.

She groans "I told you! We like shoes! Ana especially likes the high ones."

"That just doesn't seem intimate enough, Mia!"

"Intimate? You want intimate? Buy her some damn panties and let me get back to my shopping." She walks away to another store.

I could hug her. She gave me the perfect gift idea. Intimate enough, that I will have to pick out something else as well to give her in front of the family. No way in fuck can I give what I have planned in front of them. Like I said, I value my balls.

* * *

"Spend Christmas Eve with me." I tell Ana who is lying in my arms. Her back to my front, as I am my stroking her arms with my hands.

"I kind of am already." She laughs.

"The whole night, Ana. I want to wake up on Christmas next to you."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" she sighs and snuggles closer to me.

"Then make it a reality." I hold her tighter.

"Okay." She turns over so she can look at me.

"For real?" I ask surprised that it was that easy.

"Yes. If you think about it, you already spend a lot of nights over my house." She says through her smile.

"Stay here."

"My dad would freak out, Christian."

"Why would he freak out, he knows you're with me." Plus, I am pretty sure him and my father will be passed out drunk in the next two hours.

"And, it's cold in here." She shivers, exaggerating.

"I can turn up the heat." It's a little colder out in the boat house. We're on the water, and there is a chance of snow.

"I am not sleeping in jeans."

I scoff. "Like that's a problem, baby." I wink and she laughs.

"Okay, let's stay in the boat house."

"Yes!" I yell and jump off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asks and sits up.

"To lock the door. Elliot's home for the holidays and he knows no boundaries."

"You sound like you talk from experience." I tense at her tone.

"Ana, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... it just makes me wonder."

Of course it does.

"I'll be right back." I tell her and head down the stairs.

I lock the doors and make sure to turn up the heat before turning off the lights and heading back upstairs. Ana has her knees up and her back is resting against the headboard. She has her phone in her hand. Her face, impassive.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask her as I start to unbutton my shirt.

"Nothing." She smiles, but I can see right through her.

She shakes her head as to rid her thoughts and bites down on that luscious lip that drives me mad.

I walk over to the side of bed she's on and reach down to her chin. I pull her lip out of her teeth's grasp, and give her a tiny kiss.

"Shall we try that again?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"It's just that… have... Well, have you ever stayed the night in here before?"

I nod my head, yes. I needed a hide out so my parents wouldn't boil over with me being drunk.

She nods her head and I see tears start to form.

What the hell? I quickly finish removing my shirt and sit down next to her.

"Ana, baby. What is it?"

"Nothing, I am just being childish."

To the point of tears? I don't think so.

"Talk to me… what's going on through this pretty little brain." I use my forefinger to tap her head.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable in here now." She tells me.

"Why not?" What the fuck just happened? We've been in here before.

"Really Christian? Do you really think I'd be okay with staying in the same place where you've been with other girls?"

"What in the world are you talking about, Ana?" I ask confused.

"You said you spent the night here before…" She doesn't look me in the eye.

I shake my head.

"Baby, what I meant was I, ALONE, would spend the nights here. I was drunk out of my mind and needed a hideout. However, I am sure my parents always knew where I was." I chuckle at the idea.

She let's out a breath.

"I'm sorry." She tells me still not making eye contact.

"Ana, look at me." I ask of her.

She looks up briefly, but then quickly returns her eyes to her phone.

"Baby… look at me." I tilt her chin up forcing her to look at me.

"I never, ever, want you to be sorry about that. I know sometimes I may seem irritated about you thinking about that, but I never want you to feel that way. Believe me, I know how it feels. I want to rip off every fuckers head that has ever looked your way." I say teasingly. Although inside, it's nothing but the truth.

She giggles and my mission is accomplished.

"Promise me, you'll talk to me… I don't want there to be anything between us. You mean everything to me." I tell her. She nods and bites her lip once more.

I grab her face and bring it to mine, hoping to show her how much she means to me. I push my tongue in her mouth and savor her taste. Delicious.

I work to remove her top as she starts at my pants. The necessity to be with her send me into a frenzy that I literally rip the clasp of her bra apart and send it flying through the room. I get up just enough to pull my jeans along with my boxers down.

"Christian…." She breathes against my mouth as I pull her leggings and panties down.

"Baby…" I tell her back.

I push her legs apart and let my middle finger slide from her clit all the way down to her opening.

"So wet, baby." I love that.

I push my middle finger into her and leave it there, while my thumb circles her clit. With my other hand I start pinching on one nipple, as I take the other in my mouth.

"Mhmmmmm, Oh, fuck Christian." Already, baby?

I smile with her nipple still in my mouth.

I add a second finger into her and start pumping, earning me the sexiest moans in the universe. Very gently, I start nibbling on her nipple and continue to pinch the other.

"Christian.. fuck… I'm going to come.. I'm going to come." She pants

"Come, baby. Come for me." Only for me. I mentally add.

I pump my fingers harder and feel her tremble below me, along with her release around my fingers.

I slow my thrusting fingers and start planting kisses up her chest, neck and mouth. I lean over to the nightstand and grab a condom, which I now hate with a passion. I rip it open with my teeth and roll it on. Not a second later and with a strong thrust, my cock is in it's home.

"Oh Ana…" I say breathlessly as I start to pump in and out of her tight core.

"Christian… it feels so damn good." She says in between moans.

Pull out, push in, grind. Pull out, push in grind. Pull out, push in, grind. Fast. I set my pattern and by the looks of it she approves. I bend my head down and reach to grab her nipple in my mouth once more. Giving it a full, flat tongue, lick before sucking roughly on it. I let my eyes look up and seeing her in the throws of passion takes me to a point of no return.

"Ana, you have to come." I almost beg.

I return my mouth to her tit focusing my teeth around her nipple and start nibbling. I feel her start to tremble, but it's not fast enough. Reaching down I start to pinch her clit and just as I bite down on her nipple again she comes… hard.

Thank fuck for that.

Not a full thrust later and my release is shooting through me.

"Fuck, Ana… that was…"

"Amazing." She interrupts me, still breathless.

"Yeah, amazing, baby."

"It always is with you."

"Only me." I growl.

"Only you…"

"Damn right."

I finally gain the strength to pull out of her and roll to the side. I remove the condom, tie a quick knot and throw it to the ground for later disposal. The only thing I want to do right now is cuddle with my girl. Cuddle Grey?

I have mentioned I am pussy whipped, right? Anastasia Steele Pussy Whipped to be exact.

"Merry Christmas, Babe." She tells me.

I look over at the clock and it surely states 12:07 a.m.

"Merry Christmas, baby." I kiss her temple. She yawns.

"Sleep, beautiful girl. We have a long day tomorrow."

I pull her naked body close to me and bring the covers over us.

I love this girl.

* * *

APOV

I wake up and reach out for Christian wanting to feel the warmth of being in his arms, only to find that he's not there. I frown, I wasn't ready to get up yet.

I hear a door close and I immediately look down. Thank God I put my panties and Christian's shirt on when I got up to use the bathroom early this morning. Not that it would help if it happened to be my dad who was coming in here.

"Christian…" I call out, hoping he's still in here somewhere.

"I'll be right up, baby." He answers from downstairs. Thank goodness. I relax when I realize it was only him.

I get out of bed and quickly regret it when I feel the cold wood floor.

"Get back in bed, baby… you're ruining my surprise." He pouts as he get's up the stairs.

I laugh. Who am I to complain? I get back in the bed and pull the covers up to my waist. I notice then he must have gone to the main house.

He has on light grey Nike sweats, white sneakers and a black Calvin Klein v-neck shirt… he looks yummy.

He is holding a tray with a white rose, two cups and a plate on it, from what I can see. He has a shy smile and a little blush.

I smile as brightly as I can to help reassure him with whatever he has going on.

"I wanted to wake you up." He says.

"I can pretend to be asleep." I answer.

He chuckles and shakes his head no.

"I brought you some hot chocolate."

"Did you make it?" I ask.

"No… the only thing I can make…" He stops to think. "Well, I can't make anything. I did add the marshmallows, whip cream and chocolate sauce. Does that count?" He asks shyly.

"Of course, your earning brownie points babe." I smile at him when he sits down next to me on the bed with the tray in hand.

"And you brought Christmas cookies and a rose… you spoil me." I giggle.

"I want to spoil you, Anastasia." He tells me seriously. "and give you the world."

I lean over, carefully, I don't want to spill what's on the tray. I give him a tender kiss that he deepens by taking hold of my face and pushing in his tongue.

"Let's get started. The hot chocolate will get cold". He tells me against my lips.

We sit in bed drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies… that are to die for! I moaned with every bite until Christian said I was making him 'uncomfortable'. I smirked, I knew what that meant.

I can't wait to see his reaction to his gifts I got him! I hope he likes it. But the gift that Carrick and Ray got him goes beyond words, I even got to help decorate it. I am so excited for him!

Last night Ray texted me that he wanted to talk to me today. I hope it's not about the trip I planned for Christian and I. He already said yes, with some rules to follow. I wonder if he is up yet.

"Do you think my dad is up yet?"

He starts chuckling and nods his head yes.

"What's so funny."

"They're in the dog house." He continues to laugh.

"And that's funny?"

"Mom has them at her beck and call… in the kitchen."

"I am lost." I still don't get it.

"They're helping bake cookies, with Christmas aprons on." I still don't get why that is so funny.

"Never mind, I guess you have to see it to consider it's funny."

"Should I go over and help?" I ask.

"Let's stay here a little while longer. I will have to share you with everyone in a few hours."

I lay in between his legs, my front to his front, and he puts his hand in my panties rubbing my backside.

We talk about the whole Mike and Leslie situation and he tells me that he did talk to Mike.

"Mike said he just can't deal with the embarrassment. He can't believe Leslie did that."

"Who can? I mean… he is a teacher for goodness sake."

"Even if it were another student, Ana. Mike got his balls busted, in front of the whole school."

We continue to talk about it for a little while and we finally decide it is time to bless the Grey's and my father with our presence.

"I am going to get dressed, so I can go to my house to shower and change." I tell him.

"There's a shower here."

"I am not going to take a shower and put on the same clothes, not to mention the same panties." I answer.

"About that…" He says.

"Yes?" I question there is no way I am walking into that house with the sames clothes I had on last night.

"I went to your house and got you a few things." He tells me.

He jumps out of the bed and rushes down stairs. He comes back up with a bag and hands it to me.

"Everything you need, should be in there. I even grabbed your toothbrush!" He says grinning.

Could he be any more perfect?

"You're amazing." I tell him.

I rush off to get ready before anything else can happen, knowing him, that is a high possibility.

* * *

I am amazed with everything Christian brought me. He didn't forget a thing. My body wash, my favorite toothpaste, he even threw in mascara and my Brow Zings. I am caught off guard with emotion. He knows me so well, those are the two cosmetic items that I wear consistently. He got me a pair of sweats with a black long sleeve shirt, my VS Pink white hoodie, a pair of socks and my black Uggs. He is great. I toss my hair up in a messy pony tail and throw on the scarf, he also brought over.

"Hey baby, you ready?" He asks as I exit the bathroom.

"Christian, I love you so much."

"And I you." He brings my hand to his lips.

"Let's go join the family."

"Let's go."

We exit the boathouse and I squeal and jump with glee!

It's snowing!

"It's a white Christmas, Ana." He states proudly, as if he held the power to make that happen.

"It is!" I yell.

He laughs.

"You're like a little girl."

"Why? Because I like snow?"

"Yes. You hate the cold, but love the snow."

"Hey, I am a woman. I am supposed to be complicated." I shrug.

"That you are." He tells me.

"You're so short…" He laughs.

" I'm not short…" I widen my eyes playfully. "I'm fun sized."

"Yes, you are fun."

"Plus, the best things come in small packages." I state.

"And you are the best." He slaps me on my rear end and ushers me into the house through the kitchen door.

"Merry Christmas!" I tell everyone brightly and go give my dad a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you as well. Don't go near the Christmas tree… we are waiting until after Christmas dinner for gifts this year. I have already warned the others." Grace says. It's fine, I am not too worried about it. Dad got me a car, even though he says he knows nothing about a car. I want to jump with joy, but stop myself. Instead I relish the smell of food.

"It smells so good in here." I tell them.

"Christmas dinner, Ana." Mia states proudly.

"Ham, scalloped potatoes, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes and gravy, mac and cheese, Christian's favorite, and many more items."

Christian likes mac and cheese? Remember that, Ana.

"Well it all sounds delicious. But isn't it a lot of food for us?" I ask.

"We have a couple of more guests tonight, Ana." Carrick tells me.

I turn to look at Christian who just tensed beside me.

"Let me guess, the Lincolns." I say rather annoyed.

"What?" Grace asks.

"Of course not." Carrick says and I let out the breath of air I was holding.

"Who's joining us then?" I ask.

"Ana, sweetheart, let's go talk privately." My father states.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, I said so." He tells me and gestures his hand toward the living room.

"Ana, just go, talk with your dad." Christian encourages me.

I give Christian a look. Obviously he knows what's going on.

I follow my dad out and take a seat on the opposite couch and cross my arms, not liking the need of privacy for this conversation.

"Annie, I've had an opened mind with you and Christian, right?"

"Yes… you have."

"Well keep an opened mind with me, okay?"

"Okay…" I nod.

"I've met someone…" He pauses and I wait for him to continue sensing more wanting to come out.

"She lives in New York..."

"What?" I interrupt him.

"She lives in New York."

"I heard that... What I mean is you have been flying out to New York to work on 'a case' a lot. Even on my birthday… was 'the case' just an excuse to go there and see her?" I ask very pissed off.

"Now, Annie watch your tone."

"No. Answer me. Did you leave on my birthday weekend to go visit her?"

"That wasn't the reason, Anastasia. Yes, she is there… and Yes, I did see her. But there was a case, that I can indulge you on because…"

"Attorney client privilege or privacy laws." I finish his sentence.

"Since when?" I ask.

"Why do I feel like the child here?" He tries to laugh it off.

"Because you were hiding this from me. Since when?" I ask again.

"About a year or so."

"A year or so? You have been hiding the lady for a year or so? Are you kidding right now?" I throw my hands in the air frustrated.

"Watch your tone, young lady, second warning."

"What are you going to do dad? Take away my phone? Take it…" I tell him.

"Why are you so upset? You'll always be my baby, Annie." He tells me.

"I am upset, because you tell me that you have had an opened mind when it came to Christian and I, because you didn't want us sneaking around and doing things behind your back… but yet you go off almost every weekend to see some lady?"

"That's different, Anastasia." He tells me in a tone and I know I am pushing my luck, but I don't care. Right now I am too upset that he didn't tell me. I would have been happy for him, but he kept it from me.

"How so?"

"I don't like your attitude, Anastasia. Have some respect." He tells me.

"You know, I fell from the top tier at the homecoming game and you weren't there?"

"That's low, Ana. And you know it."

I huff and look at him, I walk out of the living room, through the foyer and out the front the door. I know I am being petty and acting like a spoiled brat who didn't get there way. But, right now… as childish as it may seem. I feel pretty left out. This is why I came to live with Ray, because I felt that I was imposing on my mom who had fallen in love again. I wanted her to live her romance with Bob. And now Ray is doing the same thing? If I weren't here would he be here? Or would most of his time be spent in New York? Now I know why he was okay with my Christmas present to Christian.

"Ana!" I hear Christian calling me.

Christian.

Did everyone know and not me? That makes it even worse. My father has been sacrificing his happiness because of me. Suddenly I feel like a burden.

"Stop." I pull my arm out of Christian's grasp as he grabs me. And I continue walking home.

"Hey… what's the matter?" He steps in front of me.

"You know… you knew." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Ana, I didn't know for sure. I heard some talk…"

"And you didn't tell me? Not once did you say a thing."

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell."

"Ray has been seeing some lady for the past year, going to New York all the time to see her. Leaving me alone."

"You weren't alone, Ana. I was always with you."

I scoff.

"Is that what we're about?" Am his fucking charity case?

"What?" He asks confused.

"Ana, let's go inside. It's cold out here." He motions toward my house.

I walk over to the gate punch in the code and stalk up toward the door and inside.

"Ana, what the hell was that supposed to mean?" He asks in the foyer.

"You know what it was supposed to mean…" I tell him.

"No, Anastasia. I don't." He puts his hands on his hip.

"Is that why you started hanging around me more?… You knew my dad was away on 'business'. Did you feel bad for me? 'Oh the poor little rich girl that no one wants to be around'" I mock.

"Wow, Ana. You're really something." He tells me in disbelief and shakes is head.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" My turn for clarifications.

"I don't get you, Ana. I seriously try… I fucking try my damn best, I know I am not perfect, but I try to show you how much you mean to me. Everyday it just seems harder and harder, for you to get that through your head. At every moment of doubt, I try to reassure you. But you... you only come up with something else. What the hell else can I do?" He leans against the wall, closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, well I am sorry if I am too much trouble for you, your highness. There's door. Don't let it hit your ass on the way out." I tell him and run up the stairs.

"Ana, wait… I didn't mean…" I don't let him finish his sentence as I slam my door shut and make sure to lock it.

I pull my phone from my pocket and dial my mom.

"Hey baby girl, Merry Christmas." She answers on the third ring, very happy.

"Mooom." I sob.

"Ana, open the door." I hear Christian fumble with the knob and I go into my bathroom and lock that door as well.

"What's wrong, Ana." My mom asks concerned.

"Oh mom…"

"Honey, talk to me. Are you okay?"

"Ray met someone." I tell her.

"And? Did she say something to you? Did she treat you wrong. Ana, if she said one thing to put you down I will rip her hair out. No one and I mean no one talks down to …"

"No mom, calm down I haven't met her yet." I stop her rant.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because… because he is sacrificing his happiness because of me."

"Who told you that nonsense?" She asks.

"It's true. I am sure if I weren't here he'd be in New York right now."

"Did he say that, Ana?" She sighs.

"No…"

"Then? What did he say to make you this upset?"

"Nothing… he just said that he met someone. He's been with her for a year, that's hardly meeting someone by the way, and she lives in New York."

"And what did you say?" She asks.

"What did I say? Well I was hurt and pissed off that he kept in from me."

"Oh Anastasia…"She giggles lightly.

"Are you laughing at me?" I ask hurt.

"Of course not... I am laughing at the situation." She sighs again.

"Ana… do you want him to be alone the rest of his life? It didn't work for us, that doesn't mean he is not a great guy. He deserves to be happy. Men need women in their lives the same way we need men in our lives, Ana. I am sure he was getting pretty lonely."

"But why did he hide it from me?"

"Did he hide it? Maybe it wasn't the right time to tell you. I dated Bob for months before I introduced you to him baby girl."

"You did?" I ask.

"Of course. You're the most important thing in my life. Do you think I'd let just anyone near you? I had to be sure we were going somewhere with our relationship before I introduced you guys."

"But… weren't you unhappy? Sneaking around?" I ask.

"Ana, I wasn't sneaking around. I was just treading lightly. When the time was right I introduced you guys."

"But he's been flying back and forth between here and New York a lot, and I feel he's giving up time with her, because I am here."

"Do you know how absurd your being, Anastasia?"

"Ana, Ray's home is in Seattle. He would fly back and forth no matter what. You know Ray, Ana. You know that if he was really giving up anything it would be his ESPN time." She laughs.

"I just… "

"I know. You have always been Ray's baby and now.."

"No of course it's not that." I interrupt her again. "I am not jealous."

"You're not? Do you want a second shot at that. This time be honest."

"Am I bothering you? You are enjoying the sun on some Caribbean island and here I am bothering you with this stuff." I try to laugh.

"Ana, it wouldn't matter if I were with the president of the United States… you come first to me and to Ray. Even if you are being a spoiled brat."

"I am not acting like a brat." I huff, even though I know I am.

"Yes, you are dear. But we still love you."

"I accused Ray of leaving on my birthday weekend to be with her instead of me." I tell her ashamed.

"Anastasia Steele, have you lost your mind?"

"Obviously."

"Oh Ana…"

Oh Christian.

"I also accused Christian of only being with me out of pity." I close my eyes and hang my head down.

"What in the world has gotten into you, Anastasia?"

"I have no idea." I feel so ashamed. So stupid.

"Oh Ana, that boy loves you so much and he is so sweet."

"Mom, you spoke to him once… how would you know?" Not that she's wrong.

"Well uhmm, is he not?" She counters.

"Of course he is… He's perfect, Mom."

"Then my dear you have a lot of groveling to do… or a lot of blow jobs."

"Mooooom!" I yell at her. She laughs.

"Oh Ana, I should send you this magazine. It has a lot of tips and tricks on plea…"

"Oh for goodness sake I am not having this conversation with you!" I groan.

"Then who are you going to have it with, baby girl?"

"I don't know… but not with you. I have to go. I have a lot of apologizing to do." I sigh.

"You know, Ana… Remember the doctor said you may act like that because of the... "

"Merry Christmas, Mom." I am not getting into that right now.

"Merry Christmas, Ana. Please go make amends."

"I love you, bye."

I hang up the phone and sigh. How stupid can I be? I get up and look in the mirror. My eyes are rimmed a little red and my face a little blotchy. I've seen worse.

I turn on the cold water and wash my face hoping for the pigmentation to fade. I look once more in the mirror.

"You need to grow up, Ana." I tell myself.

I really look at myself in the mirror. I have never been denied anything in my life. I have great parents that love me. My boyfriend is amazing.

"Well, time to grovel. You messed up big time, Ana. Tell Ray that you're sorry and you are happy for him. Tell Christian that you're a pathetic bitch who worries at any minute he'll leave you for something better. You have to become stronger, Ana." I try to pep talk myself.

With one last sigh I open my bathroom door and go to lay on my bed for a few minutes. Trying to gather my thoughts and what I am going to say. I stay on the bed for around twenty minutes. Finally convincing myself, I get up and head toward the door.

I stop just shy of opening it. I take a step back.

"I don't get you, Ana.", "What the hell else can I do?" His words repeat in my head.

What if you pushed him away, Ana?

No, I couldn't have done that.

I feel the tears start to gather in my eyes again and rush the couple of steps to open the door. I have to fix this.

I start to fly out, but bump into something at the foot of my door. I tumble over it and feel strong arms around me. Christian. He pulls me into his lap and has one arm around my shoulders and the other on my face.

"Christian?"

"Are you okay, Ana? Did you hurt yourself?" He asks calmly.

"I am fine... Christian, what are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you."

"This whole time?" I must have been an hour.

"I'd wait an eternity for you, Ana." He says and I know he speaks the truth.

"Ana, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Stop Christian." He holds onto me tighter.

"I am the one who is sorry. I am the one who shouldn't have said those things… I am so sorry, Christian. So sorry."

"I was being so inconsiderate of everyone else and was only thinking about what I was feeling. "

"Ana… It's okay. I am a big boy, I can take it. Just don't shut me out. Remember what we talked about last night? Talk to me."

"I know. I know. I just, I guess sometimes it scares me." I admit.

"What scares you, baby?" He asks gently.

"I don't understand why you're with me. You're you and I'm me."

"Yes, I am myself and you're yourself." He chuckles.

"No. What I mean is, you can have anyone you want. Be with any girl out there …"

"And I want you. I am with the girl I want to be with." He tells me.

"I just feel that maybe you'll find someone else and not want to be with me anymore. I don't understand why me? Why did you decide to try more with me?"

"Ana, Ana, Ana… why is the the sky blue, like your eyes? Why can't we see air? Why is the grass green? There are so many questions we can't answer… what I can answer is that I won't find anyone else. I will always want to be with you. You know what you fail to understand?" He asks.

I shake my head no.

"It's how much you mean to me, actually I take that back. I think you know. I think you refuse to believe it. You mean the world to me, Anastasia. You need to let me in, fully let me into your head so you don't get caught up with this nonsense." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"I am sorry. I know you love me."

"I do."

"And you know I love you right? So much." I hope he does.

"Of course I do." He kisses my forehead.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Good, because Ray is waiting for you down stairs."

Ugh, now I feel like crap again.

"He came here?"

"Yeah, seconds after you slammed the door in my face." I scoff.

"It wasn't in your face."

"Felt like it…"

"I am so sorry." I tell him again.

"Stop. We're fine. But you need to stop that, Ana. Now go. Go talk to your dad. He is worried about your reaction."

He shouldn't be worried about me. That just makes me feel even more selfish.

"Dad." I call out to him.

"I'm here." He rushes out from the sitting room. I can see him a little apprehensive. I rush toward him and hug him tightly. He puts his arms around me as well.

"I am sorry, Dad." I tell him, not letting him go.

"Hey kiddo, it's okay. Just don't run out like that again. It had me worried."

"I know. I am so stupid. I should have stayed and talked to you."

"It's okay, you're a teenager, I get it."

I shake my head. He is supposed to be mad at me.

"Dad… I am happy for you."

"Thanks Annie, means a lot." He breathes out.

We sit on one of the couches and he tells me a little about Vivian, the lady he has been seeing. Apparently they have known each other for a while and just decided to try things out.

"Why did you feel the need to tell me about her now?" I ask.

"She is in town. And I asked her to join us at the Grey's for Christmas dinner." He tells me.

"That's if you're okay with it, of course."

"Of course, Dad. My tantrum wasn't about me not being okay with it… I was just being stupid. I don't want to burden you and force you to chose between her and I."

"Anastasia, where in the hell did you get that crap from?" He asks annoyed.

"It's that when I was with mom…"

"Carla? She filled your head with that crap." He stands.

"Dad, calm down… let me explain. When I was with mom, I saw how she was with Bob. If I was at home, she never went out without me. Not once did she make me feel like I was intruding. But I felt that she was giving up her second chance to love because of me. I didn't want you to feel the same way." I tell him shameful of my own admission.

"Jesus, Ana. Where is this coming from? You will always be my little girl. I am giving up nothing…"

"But she is in town and you're here. She flew in all the way from New York and you're here with me!"

"Ana, she has a son. His name is Mason. His paternal grandparents live in Portland. She is not here just because of me… she brought her son to visit his grandparents and is just coming by for dinner." He explains.

Oh.

"How old is her son?" I ask curious.

"He'll be 17 in March." He informs me.

"Is he coming too?"

"Ana, you already have a boyfriend." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Fine. Don't let Christian here you asking questions about him though." He laughs and shakes his head. "Yes, he's coming too. They should be here in about an hour." He looks at his watch.

An hour!

"Are you kidding me? An hour? Dad... !"

"What's the matter now?"

"I only have an hour to get ready… I still have to wash my hair. My goodness, this is why you should have told me earlier!"

"I did tell you earlier… you're the one who started going off… much like you're doing now."

"Whatever, I have to go get ready."

"Don't whatever me young lady." He warns.

"Okay, go do… well go do whatever you do. I have to go shower."

"I'm going to get ready too."

* * *

"Why are you so worried, Ana?" Christian asks as I look through my closet for my Jimmy Choo Tartini Square Pave Crystal pumps.

I am wearing a dark emerald green dress, that I have laid out already and I have the perfect pair of shoes to go with it. Courtesy of my shopaholic mother.

"Because I want to set a good impression. If my dad's serious about her, I don't want to scare her off." I answer him.

"Baby, you could wear slippers and they will still love you." He tells me as he looks on to the very top shelf in my closet.

"What color is the box?" He asks.

"I think it was white…" I don't remember.

"I am surprised they're not in your shoe closet."

"Ha, Ha, Ha." I groan.

"I found them!" He yells excitedly. I rush toward him and open the box.

"Yep! Thank you babe! I love you." I lean up to give him a peck on his lips and try to rush off to take a shower.

He grabs my wrist and turns me so I crash back into him.

"Kiss me like you mean it, Ana."

I lean up once more and give him a ferocious kiss that he lets me dominate.

"Did I mean it then?" I ask and bite down on my lip.

He groans and grabs my hand and places his on his erection.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Maybe later, I will help you with that. But now, I have to go shower."

"What do you mean maybe? You better." He chuckles as I get into the bathroom.

I jump in the shower and start to exfoliate every inch of my body when I hear my door open.

"Ana, I am going home to get ready, unless you want me to join you in here." I hear the smirk in his voice.

"No. Go get ready pretty boy." I tell him.

"I am not a boy." He scoffs playfully.

"Okay go get ready pretty man."

"You can't call a man pretty, Ana."

"Oh my goodness, Christian go."

"Are you kicking me out?" He chuckles.

"UGHHHHH"

"Okay, okay I am leaving. Ray is already on his way over there. Text me when you're ready and I will come and get you."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Christian, I can walk next door. It's like 5 minutes away."

"I don't care. You're not walking alone in that short of a dress and those fuck me heels."

"Why not? We live in a safe community, that has a watch." I remind him.

"Humor me, will you?" He says sighing.

Fine… plus, I have to grovel. This will make him happy. That's groveling. Right?

"Okay, babe. I will text you when I am ready."

"Thank you! See you in a few."

* * *

I decided for a simple makeup look with black eyeliner and my hair is just pinned at the base of my neck, with tendrils framing my face.

 **I am ready, babe.**

I text him as I am putting in my diamond stud earrings. I have my necklace that Christian gave me on, well I actually never take it off.

 **About time. She's been here for the past 45 minutes.**

 **What's she like?**

 **Seems nice.**

 **Good.**

* * *

CPOV

"Christian, this is Vivian and her son Mason. Vivian, Mason this is Christian Carrick's 2nd son." I want to add and future son in law, but I don't think Ray would appreciate that much. Ray introduces us to the girlfriend and her son. I shake her hand, I was taught to be a gentlemen. Mason and I handshake the way teens do.

I am little apprehensive about him. He isn't bad looking. Brown hair, green eyes. A few inches shorter than myself, still buff in the right areas. He is into sports, I can tell.

"So, do you do any sports?" I ask him after we've said our pleasantries.

"Yeah, I am on the Rowing Team."

"Rowing?" I ask.

"Yep. I wanted to do football or baseball, but my mom wouldn't have it." he chuckles.

"What seat?" I ask.

"Bow." Impressive.

"You row?" He asks and I nod.

"Awesome, maybe it won't be so bad here after all."

He's moving here?

"You're moving here?" I ask.

"Unfortunately."

"Not happy about it?"

"We're from Portland originally. We've been in New York for a few years… so it is what it is." He says sighing.

"Seattle isn't bad. I have been here since I was 4." I tell him.

"It's not that… it's my girlfriend. Samantha. We've been together for almost three years. I don't want to leave her." He speaks with adoration and I immediately relax. He has a girlfriend who he adores. Like I adore, Ana.

"I know what you mean. I leave for college at the end of July and I am having to leave my girlfriend, Ana here." I tell him.

"Yeah. Ray's daughter right?"

I nod.

"Sam is almost 17, we got together when we were 14 our freshman year. Some people say we're too young, but when you know ya' know right?" He chuckles.

"I understand. Ana and I are the same way."

I am starting to like Mason, we have a lot in common.

 **I am ready, babe.**

Finally, I get a a text from Ana.

 **About time. She's been here for the past 45 minutes.**

 **What's she like?**

 **Seems nice.**

 **Good**.

"Mason, I'm going to go get Ana. I'll be back in a few." I tell him and he nods. I head out the door to go get my girl.

* * *

"Wow, Ana… you look beautiful." I tell her as I step inside her room. She turns her head and smiles.

She has her hair at the base of her neck and is wearing an emerald thigh high dress that is somewhat backless.

I love her neck exposed. It gives me easy access to kiss her delicate skin there.

I reach her small frame and lean over to press a kiss on her neck, from behind her.

"Mhmm. Hey.. you look pretty sexy yourself." She tells me and turns to check me out.

I have on grey slacks with a wine colored dress shirt with two tone gray tie, that mom insisted I wore.

"I have something for you." I tell her nervously.

"And I have something for you."

"Ana…" She's ruining the moment.

"Yes?" She smiles.

"I wanted you to know how much I love you." I tell her.

"I know. Christian… earlier was just me being stupid."

"It has nothing to do with earlier." I have had this planned for a few weeks.

"Okay." She smiles and I feel my heart grow a little more with love for her.

"When I am away from you, all I want to do is be with you. When I am with you all I want is to be closer to you. It is impossible for me not to love you. That was never even an option for me." She continues to smiles and I see the twinkle in her eye. "Ana, you're it for me… I know it. I feel it. I would propose today if Ray would let me, but he wouldn't. What I can do is make you a promise." I push a soft tendril behind her ear. And smile at her. "A promise, to always love you, to always take care of you. A promise to be everything you need. I love you so much baby." I tell her. She now has tears in her eyes. And I feel my heart swell that I have chosen the right words.

I take out the ring box and she gasps.

"Like I said, baby. Ray wouldn't let me propose." She giggles. "But I promise the day you turn 18, I will be down on one knee." I chuckle still a little nervous.

I hold the small box from Tiffany's between us. I push the lid open, and she squeals! I swear I want to fist pump the air. But I have one arm around her waist and the other holding the box and I refuse to let go of either.

"I take it you like it?"

"Oh Christian, I more than like. I love it. It's beautiful." She leans her head on my shoulder.

"I want to put it on you, but I don't want to let you go." I admit my dilemma.

"If you have my hand, you'll still be holding on to me."

She has a point.

I release her just to grab the ring from the box. I take her left hand and slide the ring up her ring finger. I don't care if a promise ring is supposed to go on the right. The possessive fucker in me wants everyone to know that she is off limits.

"Now, you're my princess...one day, soon, you'll be my queen." I look at the tiara cut diamond ring and I literally control the urge to beat my chest. Instead I take that hand and press it against my lips.

She leans up and I lean down meeting her halfway as she still doesn't have her shoes on. I cup her face and give her a kiss. It's long and sweet. I don't want to pull away, but I know the family is waiting.

"Baby, I don't want this to end, but we have to go." I pull away slowly and she groans.

"Tonight." I promise.

"I can't." She tells me shyly and looks down.

Is it that time already? I groan. This morning she was fine. Maybe it just came.

"Then I will just hold you tight in my arms." I promised I wouldn't pressure her.

"I'd like that." She looks back up at me and smiles.

She pulls out of my grasp and I groan.

"I am getting your gift." She smiles. "Well one of them."

"You got me more than one?"

"Kind of."

She gives me a box and tells me to open it.

I open the gift and stand shocked.

"An Omega Watch?" I ask in disbelief.

"Do you like it?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course. I fucking love it." It's an all black Speedmaster Omega Watch. Of course I love it. But mostly, because it came from Ana.

I pull it out to put it on and I notice the engraving.

 ** _Christian,_**

 ** _My first, my last, my always._**

 ** _Love, Ana._**

I look between her and the watch several times. "This is perfect, baby." I kiss her again. She is going to have no lipstick left at the rate we're going. This really is a great gift. Now she has her claim on me as I on her.

"Christian, my lipstick." She giggles. Great minds think alike.

"You don't need it." I kiss her again. "I would just kiss it off again." She laughs.

"Put on your shoes, baby. They're waiting for you, so we can eat." I tell her.

"Great. I'm starved." She laughs

"You didn't eat anything while you were getting ready?" I ask her. I had a sandwich.

"No, I didn't have time."

"Ana, you have to eat." I scold her.

"It's not like I skipped eating on purpose. It's just that with my outburst, it got late."

I shake my head at her. I don't like her skipping meals.

"Your shoes, baby. Let's go." I tell her. We need to get going.

She bends over to grab her shoes and I groan. Her dress is barely at a decent length.

"Ana, don't do that." I tell her. My dick can't take it. And there will be other guys around. Even though Elliot's my brother I don't want him seeing too much of her. And Mason has a girl he adores, but the same goes with him… Ana's goodies are for my eyes only.

"Do what?" She starts walking toward me.

"Bend over like that… unless I am directly behind you." I tell her while my breath is directly at her ear. I feel her shiver. I smirk. Insatiable.

I kiss her once and we head out. She grew at least five inches in those shoes and still has nothing on me. I chuckle.

* * *

APOV

"You're so beautiful, Ana. The pictures don't do you justice. Ray never stops talking about you." Vivian tells me after Ray has introduced us.

"She's the light of my life, Viv." My dad says causing me to blush.

"Thank you… it's nice to meet you." I tell her. It is nice to say Ray beaming. It makes me feel awful for earlier, as I should feel.

"This is my son, Mason." She ushers her son forward.

"Hi Mason, I'm Ana." I tell him and feel Christian's gaze on me. He has nothing to worry about. I mentally roll my eyes. In some sick way, I also find it kind of a turn on.

"Hi Ana... Mom's right. Ray never stops talking to you. I am glad to meet the famous Annie." He tells me with a smile.

"Not famous and please don't call me that. My Dad only does, because he'll ground me if I tell him to stop." I chuckle.

"Okay, Ana it is then." He smiles again.

"Let me introduce you to the others." I tell him.

"No need. I have met everyone. You kind of took forever to get ready." He says and I laugh.

"Sorry, girls kind of do that."

"It's fine Sam, my girlfriend, takes forever too. I have to tell her to be ready a half an hour before the actual time." He chuckles.

"Ana, let's go sit down. It's dinner time." Christian says as he snakes his arm around my waist.

"Let's. I'm starving."

* * *

I smile as Christian pulls out the chair to his right and gestures for me to sit. Always the gentlemen. He sits down and rests his hand on my thigh. I am glad my dad is sitting across the table.

Carrick says grace and we begin to fill our plates. Everything smells amazing. I have one slice of ham some mashed potatoes and some casserole. I wait until we all are served and then start to dig in.

I moan slightly and then remember myself when I take a bite of the casserole. I make sure no one noticed and sigh in relief. I turn to look at Christian who has an amused look.

"Good?" He presses his lips in to avoid a smile, but I still see the corners turned up.

"Delicious."

He chuckles and we all continue to eat.

I can't help to imagine if this what holidays will be like from now on. Full of joy, laughter and surrounded by loved ones. I look toward Ray who has bright eyes and his looking at Vivian. Mason is laughing at something Elliot has said. Mia is going on and on about what she thinks she got for Christmas, while Grace and Carrick just listen amused. Christian and I are both eating with one hand. Our other is intertwined together and resting on my thigh. Almost as fate has it's pull, the hand with the beautiful promise ring Christian gave me is intertwined with the hand he placed the watch I gave him on.

* * *

"PRESENT TIME!" Mia yells! We walk into the living room that holds an amazing decorated tree.

We all sit in the living room and Mia hands out gift after gift. I got Mia a pair of nude Jimmy Choo pumps that are almost identical to the ones I currently have on now, just nude. Christian told me that his present to Elliot was from the both of us. And that worked for me because I had no idea what to get him. Elliot, Mia, Christian and I put our money together and got our parents a trip to Bora Bora for New Years. We even put in a plus one for Ray. Christian's idea and now I know why. My Dad gives Mason a pass to play baseball with the Yankees at their new stadium along with a new phone, I guess he has been wanting one. He gave Vivian a diamond necklace.

Carrick and my father both stand and give Christian his gift. I have been very secretive about it and I know he will love it!

"Why are you biting your lip, Ana?" Christian asks me and I release it immediately.

"No reason."

"Come on Christian. Open it." Carrick is as impatient as I am.

"Okay…" He smiles and takes the large envelope.

He scans the pictures and looks intently at each one. I almost want to just shout out what he's missing.

"Pictures… of an office?" He questions.

"Look harder." My Dad encourages. Christian looks through the photos once more, missing it again.

"Ana, sweetheart. Why don't you help him out?" Grace is barely able to contain her smile.

I choose the office picture with a detail so he can make out his gift. He takes it from me and really concentrates.

"Look on the desk." I whisper.

He squints his eyes and I can see the light bulb moment go off. On the desk there is a name plate with **Christian Grey** on it.

"An office?" He barely speaks.

"Well every business man as an office, wouldn't you say Carrick?" My Dad teases.

"Of course. If he wants to be taken serious."

"You guys gave me an office?" He repeats.

"Yep. Ana decorated it and chose the furniture. So if you don't like it, take it up with her." My Dad tells him.

Christian turns to me. "You knew?" I nod.

"Hey, I offered my help." Mia states.

"Mia, I don't think Christian would have appreciated zebra print rugs and leopard print curtains." Elliot laughs.

"You knew too?" Christian asks.

Elliot scoffs. "Who do you think did the layout and the painting? Dad and Ray funded it, but I did the heavy work."

"Hey!" I say amused.

"Okay… Ana told me where to put things." Elliot chuckles.

"Wow… thanks guys. This means so much to me."

"The office is a few floors down from ours at Grey and Steele. That floor was an empty space… so when it comes time for you to expand, you can." Carrick tells him.

Christian throws his arm around my shoulders to bring me close to him. He gives me a kiss on the head and gets up and says thanks to Carrick, Elliot and my Dad.

"Okay, Ana's turn. Give him his present Ana." Mia tells me.

"Yes. Give it to me." Christian smirks.

I smirk when my Dad slaps him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"You think I didn't hear the double meaning? I didn't bring you in this world, but I can still take you out." My Dad says messing with him.

"Did you hear that guys? He is threatening me." Christian chuckles.

"Didn't hear a thing." Carrick tells him.

"Nice to know where I stand." Christian answers.

"A few floor lower than ours. " My Dad says.

I give him the wrapped box and watch as he opens it.

"Wow, this is nice." He runs his fingers along the seam of the leather slim brief case that has his initials sewn on in script.

 _ **CTG**_

"You're the best, baby. I can't wait to use it." He kisses my temple and goes to grab something from under the tree.

"More?" I ask, as Christian hands me a silver box with a bow.

"I want to give you everything, Ana." He tells me, and puts his firm hands on either side of my waist.

I carefully take off the paper and see another Tiffany's box.

"More jewelry?"

"Yes. It's to go with your necklace."

I open the box and find a diamond encrusted infinity bangle bracelet. I look back up to him and smile. It is beautiful.

"Christian… it's beautiful." I tell him sincerely.

"You're beautiful…" He tells me back. Looking directly in my eyes. I. LOVE. HIM.

I want to kiss him, but I am not sure if I should with everyone in the room.

"Okay, okay break it up. My time to shine." Ray tells us.

"Ray let them be…" Viv laughs.

"Hey… it's my turn to give Ana her present." Ray pouts.

"First the ladies." Grace says.

"Ana dear, we coordinated with Carla" Grace takes a brief look at Vivian, but continues. "So it's not all from us."

Grace and Mia bring in 4 boxes.

"Hey! Why does she get 4? I only got one." Elliot teases.

"3 are from her mom, this one here is from Mia and I." Grace tells him. Elliot got an ATV.

"Here you are dear." Grace tells me.

I open the larger one first as it has me the most intrigued. Who am I kidding, it has me the most excited!

They are the Babel Christian Louboutin knee high boots! I love them.

I give my thanks to Grace and Mia and proceed to open the ones from my mom.

"See Christian, I told you she'd like the shoes." Mia grunts causing the men to laugh as I am opening up the boxes.

"It looked like Burberry exploded in here." Mason laughs along with the others.

"I know." There is a ton of tissue paper.

My mom get's these kicks… apparently this time it's Burberry. I have a coat and scarf set and a rose gold watch.

"Okay, is it my turn yet?" My Dad pouts once more.

"Yes." Grace and Mia say in union.

I want to jump up and down because I know what he got me, but then he hands me a small box.

"Be safe, Ana." He tells me.

I open the box and my need to jump up and down returns.

"A BMW?" I ask eyes wide. In the box there is a BMW key with a lipstick key chain.

"If you don't like it, take it up with Christian… he chose it out." Ray laughs. He had me help with Christian's gift, and Christian help with my gift. I smile.

I run up to him and hug him tightly.

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"You're welcome Annie. Go check it out…Take Christian, I am sure he's dying to check it out too." He laughs again.

"Where is it?" I ask eagerly.

"I'll take you." Christian says.

He takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen. As soon as we are out of view, I use all of my strength to pull him back to me much like he did earlier with me.

"Ana, don't you want to see your car?"

"Yes, but I first want to thank you properly." I tell him. Even though I still have my heels on I have to lean up to reach his lips. I put my arms around his neck, and he puts his arms around my waist holds me against his chest. This kiss is so impassioned, it makes me shiver.

"I have something else for you…" I tell him as we finally catch our breaths.

"For real?" He asks.

"Of course." I smile.

"What is it?"

"Soon… well it's kind of for me too. But I hope you like it." I admit.

"Funny, because I have something else for you too. But as you said, it's kind of for me as well." He smirks.

"Well give it to me." I tell him.

"Oh, Ana. I'll give it you alright. But first, let's check out this car of yours. You're going to love it."

I laugh… we're not getting into that tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

CPOV

"Ana, are you ready yet?" I yell at her, again. She has been in her closet for the past 20 minutes getting ready for my last Christmas gift from her.

We are spending New Year's in New York. While my parents, Ray and Vivian go to Bora Bora, Ana surprised me with a New Years spent in the Big Apple. Just us. And I plan on taking full advantage of it. I do hope she brings the last gift I gave to her too. A black lace teddy and thong set. She could forget the thong, it's not like she will need it for long anyway.

"Yes, I am just looking for my white chucks." She yells back.

She could wear black chucks, gray chucks even fucking purple chucks and it would still match her outfit. I shake my head, is this what it will always be like? I smile.

We are staying at the Grey and Steele corporate apartment. I asked Ana how she pulled it off, she told me that Ray was fine, but he would have a 'friend' check up on us every so often. After finding out that Vivian and Mason live in the same apartment building, and that Mason would be staying with his Uncle Jason also in said apartment building, while Vivian was in Bora Bora, I quickly figured out who the 'friend' was.

Mason actually seems like an okay dude. I saw him do a double take on Ana when we first got there, but he quickly composed himself and behaved appropriately the rest of the night. Could I blame him? I know she is beautiful, her beauty even stunned everyone at school her first day. I am just the luckiest fucker alive that she decided give me a chance.

How the fuck could she think I would ever leave her for someone else? I would never do that. It breaks me a little, every time she becomes unsure about me… about us. I will do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't feel like that ever again. But why does she have to be so damn insecure?

"Found them!" She yells excitedly and I chuckle. She is the most organized person I know and still has trouble finding everything.

"Good. Elliot will be here in 5 minutes to take us to the airport." I know she is still a little worried about Elliot, but him and her decorating my office helped.

My office. I feel happy as hell to say that. The only change I had was adding a picture of Ana to my desk. My desk… the desk that I want to have Ana moaning and screaming my name on. I wonder if anyone considered sound proofing it? She does get rather loud. I smirk, my doing of course.

"Does this look okay?" She asks, for the third time.

"Yes." I tell her.

"You didn't even look." She grunts.

I sit up on her bed and look at her. Beautiful. She has her hair let down into curls and has on a gray sweater, jeans cuffed at the ankle and her white chucks. She looks adorable.

I am wearing a band T-Shirt with jeans and my black chucks. We kind of match, it's cute. Damn, I am so sappy now days.

"You look perfect." I tell her and get up to grab her suitcase.

"I can get it." She tells me.

"No, Ana. I got it." Why does she try to unman me?

I still remember the first time we took her car out for a spin. She refused to let me drive, and I tried a lot of persuasion too. I know it's her car, but I wanted to test it out, you know… make sure it was safe before she got behind the wheel. Or so I told her, yeah… she didn't fall for it. So instead, I just moped the whole trip. She did let me rest my hand in between her legs, so that was a plus. If it were up to me it would have been all the way up in near her pussy, but I settled with in between her thighs. It just makes me feel close to her that way. Hell, anyway I have my hands on her I feel close to her.

Just seeing my ring on her finger makes me feel closer than ever. I can't wait until it's an actual wedding ring that binds her to me forever. Not that she is not now, but it will be official then… in the eyes of God, the law and man. Not just in my eyes.

We get downstairs and Elliot is already waiting on us.

"So, Ana… I thought we could take your car." Elliot tells her.

"I am not leaving it at the airport." She answers him. _Baby, I am sure that is not what Elliot meant._

"Of course not, I'd bring it back… keep it company while you're gone." He grins.

"Uh-huh, nice try. My baby can stay here, in the garage." She laughs.

"Lells, drop it. She hasn't even let me drive it yet." I tell him pouting.

"But we all know I am better looking than you." He points his finger at me.

"To whom? Kate? No one else thinks that." Ana defends, making my heart swell.

"And just as I thought we were starting to bond…" Elliot shakes his head laughing and pulls away.

* * *

We're flying first class to NYC via Virgin Airlines and this whole time Ana has been snuggling against me. She fell asleep after take off, apparently she hates take offs, landings and turbulence. I asked if it was just flying in general and she made it quite clear that it was only take offs, landings and turbulence. I have to admit, these leather seats are pretty comfortable. They even have a seat warmer. That was the first thing Ana turned on when she took her seat.

I think if my business will be profitable enough to own it's own jet? It's own helicopter? I entertain the idea of taking flying lessons. That will be something I will have to look into. I smile.

"Something to drink before we land?" The stewardess asks. The pilot just unannounced we're about 45 minutes out.

"A sparkling water with lemon, please." I answer. Ana needs the citrus to help bring her back to the land of the living. How this girl can sleep through anything amazes me. I'd say she has been asleep 90 % of the flight.

The stewardess quickly brings back my request. I turn to wake the sleeping beauty, that has her head on my shoulder and our hands intertwined.

"Babbbbyyyy…" I coo.

I tuck her hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead.

"Ana, baby." I try again. She sighs a little, but doesn't fully wake. I chuckle.

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up." I tell her and push her a little.

"Are we there yet?" She groans, and opens her eyes.

"We'll land in about 30 minutes." I tell her.

"Then you're waking me up 25 minutes too soon." She yawns and closes her eyes again.

"Baby, you need wake up. I got you some water with lemon. The citrus will help." I tell her.

She moans and groans, but finally sits up and opens her eyes.

I take the champagne flute that carries the sparkling water and squeeze the lemon into it. I hand the glass over to her and her smile tells me I did good. A fucking + in the hearts and flowers shit. _I got this._

"I love you." She tells me after she takes a sip.

"And I you. Now, drink up." I tell her.

She drinks the rest of the flute and turns to me once more.

"What about you?" She asks and bites that lip. I close my eyes and breathe in. _Later._ I tell myself. Those words, reminds me of the time I finger fucked her in the back seat of my car. After her amazing orgasm on my fingers she turned and asked 'What about you?' Anastasia will be the death of me… death by an uncontrollable hard on. Eh, I guess there are worse ways to go.

"Don't." I pull her lip from her teeth. "I am fine, I am wide awake. That was just for you, so it could help wake you up."

"How do you think of these things?" She asks smiling.

 _How do I think of these things?_ I have no fucking clue. I just think about Ana, and my brain takes over. That's love, right?

"Love, baby." I wrap my hand around hers again.

"I love you too, but I don't think about all this stuff." She tells me and looks down, ashamed.

I lift her chin with my finger forcing her to look at me.

"That came out wrong. I guess it's my need to take care of you… to take care of what's mine. I know you love me." I tell her and kiss her lips.

We finally land and grab our luggage. Mason volunteered to pick us up. I only accepted when Ray said he would be with his girlfriend Sam. Ana even suggested we go out on a double date or some shit. I flat out refused. This is our time. Not time to get to know Mason and Sam better. Mason will be moving to Seattle this summer, we can get to know him then.

Mason is waiting for us as we get the baggage claim. I look for a girl on his arm, but see no one. Maybe she decided to wait in the car?

"Hey man. How's it going?" I ask as we shake.

I watch him closely. He looks briefly at Ana, smiles and greets her. Good, he is not checking her out.

"Good. I know you probably wanted to take a cab, but Ray insisted that, at least from the airport to the apartment building, I played chauffeur." He laughs. "Don't worry, I don't expect a tip."

"Good to see you, Mason. Where is Sam? I am dying to meet her." Ana tells him. So she thinks it's good to see him? _Stop being so jealous, Grey._ He's practically her step brother. And she did ask about Sam too. That's good.

"She ended up having to help her mom with a few things at her work. Her mom owns a Cafe that has the most delicious pastries around East Village." He answers

"Oh Christian, we should go there!" Ana squeals. At least she didn't invite Mason. Maybe I am reading too much into their kindness toward each other.

"Let's get to the apartment and settle down first. With the time change it's already lunch." I tell her. Our plane left Seattle at 6am.

"That sounds good, babe." She says as I brush my lips against her temples.

We arrive at the apartment building and I help Ana out of the car. I almost lose it when I see Mason get out and hands his keys to the valet driver, but then I remember he lives in the complex too.

For just a brief moment, I wonder what Vivian does to afford to live here... It's none of my business I tell myself.

We are greeted by the concierge who knows me from the times I have visited in the past.

"Harry, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." I introduce Ana to him.

"Steele?" He questions.

"Yes, Ray's daughter."

"Of course. Mr. Steele's daughter, Annie." Harry smiles and I chuckle when I hear Ana groan.

"Told ya' you were pretty famous around here, Annie." Mason jokes with her.

"Yes, miss… your father never stops talking about you." Harry agrees and makes Ana blush.

We finally get into the building and step into the elevator. The electricity that flares through me and toward Ana is like nothing else I have ever experienced. The gravitational pull toward her is almost barely tolerable. The electricity we feel when we touch each other is a tiny static shock compared to what I have going on now. I have to close my eyes and struggle against my breathing. When I open them again, I find Ana leaning her head against the back wall of the elevator, eyes closed and biting that lip. She feels it too.

"Fuck it." I don't care that Mason is about to witness us at our best. I need to feel my lips against hers. NOW.

I grab her head and just as she gasps I smash my lips against hers. The ferocious feeling I have inside me needing to be released against her. I wrap one arm around the length of her back and use the other to cup her face, smashing her body and face against me. I feel her try to lean up, so I push her back against the wall for support. Her tongue fights against mine for dominance, but quickly retreats and lets me dominate. _Oh baby, I am in charge of this one._

I hear a clearing of a throat in the back, but ignore it. Mason adores his girl nearly as much as I adore Ana… this should be nothing to him.

"Mhmmmm…." I feel and hear Ana moan against my lips. And that is my cue to stop. No one and I fucking mean NO ONE, will ever hear her moan in pleasure… that is mine, and mine alone.

"Christian... " She pants breathless.

"Yeah, baby?" I answer just as breathless.

"What the hell was that?" She giggles still trying to find her breath.

 _What the hell was that, Grey?_

"I have no idea, baby."

"Well, I liked it. A lot." She whispers in my ear.

I have a battle with my mouth to hold in a groan, and I win.

"Later." I tell her and kiss her under her ear. I turn so that we are side by side once more, but don't let go of her hand.

Mason has his jaw to the floor and I half about want to offer him help to pick it up. I smirk, I guess him and Sam aren't as physical. We did give him a show. I can't believe I lost control like that… I need to have more will power when it comes to being with Ana. Fuck no one should have seen that. I was seconds away from taking her against the elevator wall. _Fuck._ I feel my dick press against my jeans.

"Sorry." I mutter to Mason who has finally closed his mouth. Half of me wants to knock him out for not turning his eyes away, but I know it was my fault for attacking her like that.

"Not a problem. I totally understand." He says, but doesn't look my way. I guess he feels embarrassed at my public display. I turn to look at Ana who has her head resting on my bicep and a beautiful blush on her face.

 _Ding._ The elevator stops.

"Well this is your floor. You know how to get into the apartment. See ya' guys later." Mason says only making eye contact with me.

"Thanks man." I tell him and grab Ana's hand.

We barely make it into the apartment when Ana attacks the fuck out of me. _Baby wants to play._

* * *

Ana looks amazing as we grab a quick bite at a local bistro. She has on a dark brown button down shirt, jeans and a pair of black wedges. Her hair is still let down and I am thankful that she brought a wool coat. How can she turn an outfit for as simple as going out for the day to an outfit that is hot as fuck?

After lunch we head toward the Morgan Library and Museum. Girl has a thing for history.

"Christian, this is amazing." She says and twirls around in a room full of ancient books.

"Ana, how many times have you been here?" I ask amused as she clearly knows her way around here.

"Just four, but each time is just as amazing as the first." She sighs happily.

"What's your favorite book here?" I ask intrigued.

"Let me show you." She smiles brightly. She grabs my hand and leads me up a wired staircase.

She walks along the books and stops to turn and face me.

"Don't judge me." She smiles.

"Never." I assure her. It better not be some Cinderella Fairy Tale crap. I wouldn't judge her, but she didn't say I couldn't laugh.

She kneels down and pulls out a set of books. She hands them over to me.

"Careful." She whispers and bites her lip. I pull her lip out before I have a chance to think about anything else.

"Not here." I say with a smile causing her to blush.

I look down at the books and my eyebrows shoot straight up.

"Tess of the d'Urbervilles?" I question.

She nods.

"Aren't you a little young for this?" She couldn't have read this.

"It's English Literature, and a romantic tragedy." She tells me quietly.

"You've actually read it?" I ask.

"Yes." She barely says.

"It's Thomas Hardy's writing that I love. These books are the only first editions by him here. Therefore their my favorite." She tells me.

"I've never read them, so I don't know the background. But from what my mother says… Tess never gets to live with the love of her life." I tell her.

"She doesn't. But the circumstances around that, are what is considered a reality in the 1800's." She says and looks in my eyes.

"Tess was forced by circumstances to make those decisions. She had the most wonderful week of her life until they came for her. She died being in love." Ana tells me.

"And the love of her life?"

"Well, Angel Clare moves onto her sister, but she asked him to, if that counts."

She hasn't broken eye contact with me once and the love dominating every inch of my body causes me to shiver.

"That won't be us." I tell her.

"Mhmm?"

"I will never move on from you…" I admit.

"I love you too much."

She smiles and leans up to kiss me gently on my lips.

"Babe, it's just a story. We'll be together forever." She smiles once again and I nod.

 _What the fuck is happening to me?_

"What have you been doing to me, Ana? You have me bewitched." I tell her with a light chuckle.

She giggles and whispers, "I could ask you the same thing."

We need to leave. NOW.

* * *

"Are we staying in or going out tonight?" I ask Ana.

Yesterday after we returned from the library I had a need to be close to Ana. We had sex as soon as we got here and haven't left the apartment since. Well she hasn't, I have. We ordered dinner last night and I went out to get us breakfast this morning. Pancakes and bacon for my princess.

"We can go out. I bought a dress specifically for tonight. Oh and new shoes!" She tells me.

Of course she bought new shoes. I roll my eyes with smile.

"We could just go to Time Square and watch the ball drop and come back." She tells me.

"Ana, Time Square is going to be crazy as fuck." I tell her.

She purses her lips briefly, "That's what we came here for, babe."

"How did you convince Ray?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"How did Ray let you come to New York City on its' busiest event of the year?" Surely he'd know Ana would want to go out and it's not very safe.

"I already told you, I just told him that I would be with you, and we would check in with him and Taylor." She answers. But on the busiest night of the year? Surely there was another motive.

"Taylor?"

"Jason. Jason Taylor. He is a son of a Marine buddy of his." Oh Jason.

I feel honored that Ray trusts me with Ana this way. He knows I would give me life for her if it came down to it.

"I don't know, Ana. How about we get ready, if it's too crazy…" which I already know the answer to "we come back?" Compromise right?

"Would it help if we invited Mason and Sam?"

"No, that wouldn't help." I answer honestly.

"Do you not like Mason?" She turns from her spot on the couch to look at me.

"Why do you ask that, baby?" I grab her feet and place them in my lap, so I can stroke her legs.

"I don't know… you seem kind of, apprehensive around him."

 _Do I?_ Not at all. He seems to be cool. I am just apprehensive about any guy around Ana. I should really get a grip on that shit.

"I'm just apprehensive toward any other guy around you, but I just want you to myself these three days." I admit.

"Good." She answers.

"What?" Surely that's not a good thing.

"It gives you a little taste of what I feel when another girl comes around." She grins.

"I only have eyes for you."

"Damn right."

She took my line. I smile.

* * *

Fuck we are going to have a problem and we haven't even left the building yet. I know it's a short walk, but Ana in that dress, in those heels. I am thinking we should have invited Jason Taylor, Mason and Sam to come along. I can see the lineup now. Jason and I to her right, Mason and Sam to her left. That should keep her safe right?

I gulp as she looks me up and down. She is eye fucking me!

I give her a knowing smirk and she blushes.

"Sorry." She says shyly.

I put my hands on her small waist.

"Don't be sorry for eye fucking me, Ana."

"I wasn't eye fucking you…" she starts. "...okay I was, but only for a little bit." She giggles.

"Would it help if I told you I was doing the same?" She smiles.

"You look amazing, Ana. I am scared to go out with you like this."

She has on a gold dress, black tights and black pumps. It wouldn't be so bad if it didn't hug her body the way it does.

I let one of my hands hang down to her thigh and slowly slide it up the outside of the material. If I stuck my hand underneath we'd never leave and this is what Ana wants to do.

I kiss her once, and before my hormones take over, I pull back.

"If we don't leave now, we'll never leave. So let's go, baby."

"Yes, sir" She responds. _Why did that feel like she was talking straight my dick?_

We grab our jackets and head out.

* * *

APOV

 _Why did I want to come here again?_ Oh yes, to be alone with Christian. _But we're not alone, are we?_ We're surrounded by thousands, if not millions of people.

"This is crazy!" I yell to Christian.

"I told you so." He answers and I narrow my eyes at him.

"You're not ever supposed to say that, you know." I point out.

He chuckles.

We found a good spot against one of the buildings with a great view. Christian has his back against it and I have my back against Christian's front. He has his arms around me and there is only about 40 minutes left until the ball drops.

We had a shot of tequila, yes I drank tequila again. Roca Patron; Christian said it was better than Patron silver. It still burned all the way down. No difference there. Before we got here we enjoyed dinner at one of the finest restaurants in New York City. I was surprised we were able to get in, but Christian reminded me that Grey and Steele have it's pull around here as in Seattle. Plus, it helped that he had called earlier in the day.

How does he think of these things? He is always one step ahead. At times I find it a little intimidating, but then I think about him always being one step ahead in the business world and yeah, my panties never stood a chance.

"Do you want to leave?" He tells me in my ear.

 _Do I?_ Hell yes, I didn't want to leave the apartment. He looks so fucking hot. He is wearing a black long sleeve button down, a gray vest, with jeans and a belt. All I could think about was his hands all over my body.

"No, let's stay a little while." I tell him even though I want nothing more than to be in bed with him Or on the couch, fuck I will even take the floor right about now.

Yesterday in the elevator was something else. I felt that I had electricity flowing through me. Every inch of my body craved him. I am glad he can control it more than I can. Mason was in the elevator with us! I haven't been able to look him in the eye and we only saw each other twice as we went to check in with Taylor.

I am glad Christian doesn't find him as a threat. Vivian and him will be moving to Seattle this summer and I am sure they will be spending a lot of time around the house. Christian will be at his office, that he loves, during the summer. His grandfather will be investing in his business the day he graduates. Although Christian can't officially sign anything until he turns 18, he will be preparing offers and contracts. He has already asked my dad to be his head of legal counsel. He couldn't ask Carrick because of a conflict of interest and the only other person he trusts and depends on is my dad.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I feel Christian's erection pressing into me.

"Baby, I need you so fucking bad." He tells me in my ear.

Who am I to deny my man?

"Let's go."

* * *

"You're so fucking hot, Ana." He tells me as we enter the elevator.

"You constantly have my dick hard." He kisses down my neck causing me to moan.

"You like that, baby?" He slides his hand under my dress and freezes.

"Christ, Ana. You're wearing stockings?"

I bite my lip and nod with grin.

"Oh fuck." He looks up to the roof of the elevator closing his eyes. One of his hands is on my waist the other is skimming the lace top of my stockings.

He kneels down quickly and looks up to me.

"I have to see this. Up close."

He slides my dress up, just high enough to see my stockings and their clasps connecting them to the garter belt.

"Oh, Ana." He kisses the outside of my sheer black thong.

 _Ding!_ The elevator pings.

Christian simultaneously pulls down my dress and stands straight before two guys, who maybe in their thirties, enter.

"We're going up." Christian mutters. Clearly unhappy about them joining us, or ruining our fun.

"We're going up, too." One of the guys smiles.

"Helicopter Pad." The other clarifies.

Christian pushes me discreetly into the corner and stands at an angle almost blocking me from their view. He has nothing to hide me from, my dress is down, my panties are on and they're not even looking our way. Maybe it's the blush...

 _Ding!_ The elevator pings again on our floor.

Christian motions for me to go first, but places himself between the other guys and I. Internally, I roll my eyes.

"Christian, what was that?" I ask as he closes the apartment door.

"What was what?" He starts to stalk toward me.

"You becoming all possessive in the elevator."

"Did that turn you on, baby?" He asks never looking away from my eyes.

"No." _Yes._

He chuckles, "You're a terrible liar, Anastasia. This flush…" he trails his fore finger down my neck…"gives you away."

"Okay, but did you have to go all possessive? They weren't even looking our way." I tell him.

"Yes, baby. I had to go all possessive. I could smell how aroused you were. I could smell your arousal for me… it does things to me." He tells me and leans down to suck on my neck.

"Plus, you love it. Now, on the bed? The couch? Where do you want it?"

My panties can't take it when he talks like that.

"Bed." I tell him and he picks me up enough for me to wrap my legs around his waist and takes me to the room not bothering to shut the door.

I expect him to throw me on the mattress, but instead he sets me on feet, by the edge.

"Strip." He demands huskily.

I smirk, because I know he liked my choice of under garments.

Just for added effect, I run my fingers through my hair and bite my lip.

He groans from his place on the wall, but doesn't move. He has his arms crossed, and I can see the muscles in his biceps bulging through his shirt.

I reach behind me and pull down the zipper. Very slowly I let the dress fall off my shoulders and puddle at my feet.

I am left in my stockings, garter belt, thong and heels. I opted for no bra as the dress had a low cut back.

"Ana." He barely whispers.

Placing one foot carefully in front of the other I make my way toward him.

Finally reaching him I run my hands along his shoulders, and down his biceps that have me so turned on at the moment. I uncross his arms and lean against his chest. He wraps me in his arms and this is the place I want to stay for ever.

His hands reach around me and pull me up once more in his arms. He takes me to the bed and lies me down gently. I feel his mouth on my neck, shoulders and down to my chest. They are almost feather light kisses, but feel like they weigh a ton.

He grabs my knees and pulls them widely apart. Kneeling in between my legs he unbuttons first his vest, then his shirt. He tosses them to the other side of the bed.

I take a moment to cherish my man. For being so young, he is so masculine. His enigma yells dominance and I love every thing about it.

I follow his hands and watch him unbuckle his belt, while his eyes roam my body. I am so wet right now, I wouldn't be surprised if there were a puddle underneath me.

He leans forward a little to remove his jeans. He only leaves his boxers briefs on. Oh shit, he knows what that does to me. Seeing his large erection strained against the thinnest material…

I bolt up and to try to hurry things along, but he grabs me by my arms and pushes me back into the bed.

"Oh no, Anastasia. I am running the show tonight." He tells me.

I have no idea where he gets it from, but he rips open a condom and leaves it still in the wrapper on the bed.

Again he kneels between my legs. He ducks his head down and kisses the lace material of my stockings. My back automatically arches and I feel myself looking for his mouth on the most sensitive spot of my body.

"Patience, baby." I feel his smile on the inside of my thigh.

I groan in protest when he gets up off the bed, but squeal when he pulls me down to the edge.

My heels are flat on the ground and Christian is on his knees staring at my sex, through now what I am positive, my very wet thong.

I lift myself up on my elbows and he raises his eyes to mine. I bite my lip.

"Oh fuck." He groans.

Everything happens so fast I have zero time to process it. My thong is ripped off me, and Christian's mouth his against my sex licking, and sucking me, like if it were his last meal.

"Mmmmmmm" I moan.

"Ahhhhh." I am unable to control moans and the way my hips arch into his face.

"You taste so sweet, Ana." He says against me. His breath hitting my swollen clitoris causing me to moan again.

"I will never get enough of you." He pants.

"Oohhhhh." I moan loudly when he sticks two fingers into me.

He begins to pump his fingers and suck on my swollen clitoris. I know it will be soon. The trembling has already began. The heat is burning through my veins.

"Come for me, Ana." And I am gone.

My orgasm hits me like a lightning strike. Before I can catch my breath and calm from my orgasm, I feel him pushing me up the bed.

He looks in my eyes and leans into kiss me. I can taste myself on him, it turns me on. He doesn't end the kiss as I feel him enter me. Filling me to the max.

When did he remove his boxers?

He stops his movements just for a brief few seconds and then pulls out.

"Ana." He groans.

"Christian …." He slams back into me causing me to yell in passion.

"You feel so good, baby."

He tells me between thrusts and groans of pleasure.

I don't know and I don't care how long we've been at it, but I am going to come. _Again._

"Christian...I am going to come." I tell him.

"I know. You're pussy has my dick in a vice grip." I have no idea what he's talking about when he says that, but it just encourages me to raise my hips. Meeting him thrust for thrust.

Right when I feel like I am going to explode, I hear a loud bang and my orgasm pulls away.

"It's the fireworks." Christian pants not stopping his hard fast thrusts.

I relax and begin to feel him again. I open my eyes and see the room being lit up with different colored lights. Christian has a light coat of sweat on his forehead and I feel the tingling begin again.

Christian speeds up his pace and starts slamming into me harder than before. He puts his head in the crook of my neck and I can feel his breath against me.

"Oh God." I yell.

The orgasm rips through my insides and I feel my brain lose control of my body.

"Fuck, Ana. " He slams into me twice more and pauses, screwing his eyes shut.

"Ahhhhh." He yells and I know he's found his release as well.

He thrusts a few more times at a slower pace and then stops completely.

"Deep breaths, Ana. I got you." He tells me still in the crook of my neck.

"Huh?" Is all I am able to get out.

"Your heart is beating fast. Takes deep breaths to calm it."

I want to say 'No shit, I have just been fucked the fuck out of' but can't conjure that much of a sentence.

I know he pulled out of me, only because I feel him pull me into his front, so we are spooning. I briefly wonder wear my heels went.

The last thing I hear before sleep overpowers me is Christian's light chuckle. "Oh baby, I fucked you into next year. Literally."

I feel his lips at my temple and I am out.

* * *

"You're serious about driving?" Christian stares at me outside my house.

It is the first day of school after Christmas break. We have been back from New York for about a week now.

"Of course." _That is why I got a car, right?_

"But ... "

"But, what?" I interrupt him.

"I want us to go together." He tells me.

"Ride with me." Problem solved.

"Ana…"

"Christian..." I am not backing down. I got a car that I am in love with for Christmas and I am going to drive it.

"Fine." He gives in. I smirk. I knew it.

He grabs his backpack from his car and throws it in my backseat. He goes to the driver's door and opens it, for a moment I think he is going to insist on driving, but then he gestures for me to get in. Even when he is sulking he is a gentleman. I kiss his cheek and get in.

* * *

"So, Ray outdid himself, I see." Kate says as she sits down for lunch.

I nod as I am chewing my food.

"I know. I love it." I tell her when I am done.

"And that?" She points her chin toward my hand and her eyes are on my ring.

I bite my lip and smile, "From Christian."

"That's pretty quick." She tells me and I sigh. Are we doing this again?

"It's not an engagement ring, Kate. What about Elliot? Are you guys still hooking up?" I change the subject. Our relationship is ours, nobody else's.

"We are. When he is in town that is." She looks down and I can tell something else is wrong.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I kind of find myself missing him when he is gone." She tells me.

I turn to look around the quad to make sure no one is coming. Christian had a rowing meeting going on so he won't be joining us. But Brandon has a big mouth, so I make sure no one can hear us.

"Kate, have you told him?"

"No." She shakes her head.

"Plus, it's a secret that we even see each other." She tells me.

"Kate, he was all over you at the Halloween party. That wasn't a secret." I remind her.

"Of course. He was drunk off his mind, and he told me I was a good lay." She shrugs.

I feel so bad that she is letting herself be set up like this. _Who am I to talk?_ I gave it up to the first crush I had, which turned out to be a lot more, thank god.

"And Mark? Are you still seeing him?"

"Yes."

"Kate, how can you expect Elliot to take you serious when you are not taking him serious?" I ask. Elliot is not my favorite person, but if Kate wants to be with him I will support her.

She scoffs "Like he takes me serious?"

"Maybe if you told him you were serious he would try to take you serious." Like Christian did with me.

She doesn't answer, but goes back to eating her lunch as do I. A few minutes later I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out, already knowing who has sent me a text.

 **I miss you already. Do you miss me?**

I smile.

 **You're across the school, not across the world. But, yes, I miss you too.**

 **I'd miss you even if you were just downstairs.**

I know he means it. I feel every bit of his love, just as I hope he feels mine.

"Hey, Ana." Barney, a friend of Christian's comes up to me.

"Hey Barney, what's up?"

"Is Christian around?" He asks.

"He had a rowing meeting, but he's here. You can text him." I tell him.

"I called him twice and he didn't answer." He tells me.

"Well maybe he couldn't answer, being in a team meeting and all. Can you talk him later?" I ask.

"I really need to speak to him now… it kind of concerns cheer or you… and him." He starts to stutter nervously.

 _If it concerns me then he should tell me, right?_ Not Christian.

"Well tell me."

"Uhhhh, I don't know." He looks really nervous now.

"Barney!" Kate shouts "If it concerns Ana, then tell her. Stop playing games."

Barney looks between the two of us and I can truly tell he regrets opening his mouth to us.

He takes a deep breath and pulls out an iPad from his book bag.

"Make sure no one is coming." He tells us.

Kate and I quickly make sure that no one is around. I am feeling kind of nervous, if no one is supposed to see this what could it be?

"Christian said that you weren't feeling good after some cheer practices." Barney says looking at his iPad.

"He convinced me to do some… investigating. Yes, investigating."

"Like a private investigator? How did he convince you?" Kate laughs.

I can tell that Barney isn't at all comfortable.

"Kate. Stop." I turn to Barney. "Yes, but I think the protein shots were making me feel out of whack. I stopped taking them and I have felt better." I tell him.

"Did you stop taking them or did Amber stop offering them to you?" He questions, eyes wide.

How did he know Amber is the one who made them?

"Barney, why does that matter?" I ask.

"It matters, trust me." He tells me.

"I stopped taking them. She still makes them, but I refuse mine. Or sometimes I just toss it." I admit.

"Ana, what I am about to show you is really bad. Like we could all get expelled bad. And perhaps even jail in some minds." Now I am worried.

"Kate, can you leave us please?" I ask her. I don't want her to get in trouble if this doesn't involve her.

"No fucking way. Show us." She tells Barney.

"Kate…" I try.

"No. Barney stop your rambling, if you're scared leave the iPad and we'll look at it." She tells Barney sternly.

"I am not scared." He huffs.

"Then show us." Kate demands.

Barney shakes his head and starts messing with the iPad.

"Are you sure?" He looks at me and I nod a slight yes. Maybe I should wait for Christian, but now I am curious.

He turns the iPad around and presses play.

I can tell it's a video of the gym kitchen and Amber preparing the protein shots.

"Christian asked me to tap into the school's security camera system. The live feed was firewall protected and can trace the IP address attempting to cut in. I was originally planning on just setting up a dummy IP address that would be pinned to different countries. That was taking to long and Christian suggested that I hacked into the server and looked at the school's saved security videos. He figured since they had already been viewed and were only being saved due to regulations, it would be less of a problem to view."

Kate and I continue to watch the video while Barney speaks. Amber is now serving the protein shots into the small plastic cups she usually hands out.

"Well, when he said view. It gave me an idea. What if I didn't play around and just 'viewed' from an external point... "

"Barney, get to the point."

"Sorry, I get carried away with the technical stuff. Just continue to watch." He let's out a nervous chuckle.

After Amber is done pouring the drinks she quickly looks toward the door. Satisfied in finding whatever she was looking for, she goes back to the drinks. She pulls out something from her bag and takes it over to the drinks. Amber separates one the cups and proceeds to open the bottle. She crushes something in between spoons and dumps into the cup, swirls it around with a spoon then returns it to the tray, making sure to place it far in the corner. I squint to see if I could make out what the bottle is, but can't.

 _What the hell is she doing?_ I stand up, for what I am not sure.

"Ana, just keep watching." Barney tells me and I take my seat.

She puts everything away, grabs the tray and heads into the gym. Barney clicks on another screen.

Another camera view comes up. This time we are all in the school gymnasium and I think this shot is from the week of homecoming. Two months ago? I clear my head and continue to watch. We are all stretching and getting into formation, preparing for that day's practice. Amber starts with Mia's line and continues down, offering, or better yet forcing them to take a shot. Jake, one of our bases, goes to grab the corner cup, the one with the crushed substance. She shakes her head at him and gives him another. I am the last one to be offered a shot and sure enough, it's the corner cup that's left.

I take the cup and down it. She has a sly smirk on her face when I turn to toss the cup.

"That fucking bitch." Kate roars.

I'm numb. I can't fucking believe what I just saw.

"Uhh, where did you say Christian was?" Barney questions, I think.

I am shocked. Literally shocked. I hear Kate mutter a response.

 _She was drugging me?_ Why? With what?

"Ana." Kate talks cautiously.

 _Me?_ I am finally over the numbness and the only thing I feel now is rage. Pure, red hot, anger. I have never been violent, and usually prefer not to be confrontational, but all sense has left me.

I don't answer Kate. I just get up, leaving my tray where it sits and scan the commons area for her. For Amber.

Not seeing her, I rush out the door to look in the quad. Finally I spot the bitch talking with a few of her friends. I stare at her from afar. Her sly smile, her long hair, the trash she is wearing.

"Ana… if you don't fucking do it, I will do it. I am just giving you a moment to take the bitch down. But, make your decision fast. My patience is wearing thin." I believe Kate is talking to me.

I no longer feel in control of my actions. Of my movements. I walk at a furious pace toward her and just when she notices me, a step away, I pull my right fist back and punch her. In the jaw.

It hits her with such force that she stumbles backward. Before she can catch her balance I hit her with my closed fist, again.

This time she falls to the ground. I don't give her a chance to get up, I am on her delivering blow after blow.

"Stay the fuck away, bitch." Kate yells to someone.

I feel strong arms on my waist pulling me off of the bitch. I would recognize his arms anywhere, even through my anger I feel the electric jolts go through me. _Christian._

"Let me go!" I yell and try to pull against his hold. I was feeling pretty strong a second ago, yet I hold no strength against him.

"Baby, calm down. I got you." I hear and feel his breath in my ear.

I relax and stop struggling against him, but don't take my eyes off the mess on the floor.

Amber is holding on to her jaw. Her nose is bleeding and she has a cut Above her eyebrow. Her face is red and she has tears streaming down her cheek. Her eyes? Filled with fury. I wonder if she'll try to hit me once she is able to get up.

"What seems to be the problem, ladies?" Mr. Porter the headmaster asks, arms crossed as he assess the situation laid out in front of him.

I am still trying to control my breathing, so I remain silent. Amber tries to talk, but can't seem to produce a word without a groan of undeniable pain. _Good._

"Ana just came over and attacked Amber for no reason at all." Monica says. She was one of the girls with Amber.

I scoff.

"Oh she had reason. And let's not forget the part where you tried to jump in." Kate snarls at her.

"Ms. Steele?" Mr. Porter questions.

"She was drugging me." I state. Although it was quiet, I am sure everyone heard.

I feel Christian tighten his hold around my waist and the audible gasps around us.

"Do you have proof?" Mr. Porter closes his eyes.

"Yes. Where is Barney?" Kate asks.

Shit. I don't want this to get him in trouble.

"I will find the involved parties. As for now, Amber, Ana, both of you in my office."

Christian let's my waist go, but grabs my hand and begins to walk me to the office.

" Mr. Grey, you are not involved. Your presence is not necessary." Mr. Porter says irritated.

"Like, hell. I am not leaving her side." Christian answers back.

"You don't have a choice."

"You're right. I don't. The only option is to go with her." Christian has guts. He gives Mr. Porter his 'don't fuck with me stare' and I can visibly see the headmaster shrink. This is what he can do at school, at 17, imagine him in 5 years with his business up and running.

I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts, now is not the time for wet panties.

Without further question we all head to the office.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" My father asks.

"I am sorry, Mr. Steele. We have no other choice. Anastasia assaulted Ms. Thompson, another student. We can not have Seattle Preparatory associated with this type of behavior. We must ask that she leave the school." Mr. Porter states.

I am being expelled. _Great, that's going look mighty fine on your Harvard application._

"But you can allow your school to be involved in a drug scandal, not to mention a student teacher affair that has been happening right under your nose?" My father answers.

"Those matters are still being investigated, Mr. Steele and I am not at liberty to discuss them."

"The hell you aren't my daughter was being drugged, by a student at this school. The cheer captain was covering it, because said student had caught her with a teacher and you are more worried about a broken nose and a dislocated jaw?" My dad asks furiously.

I didn't mean to hit her that hard. I didn't even realize I was hitting hard enough to cause that much damage. I do feel bad, but she deserved to be knocked on her ass. I just… lost it.

As soon as the Thompsons' arrived, and my dad with Carrick, I told everyone what happened. Amber was unable to speak due to her jaw injury, but she kept on shaking her head no. Barney pulled up the feed once more and showed us all again. Amber's mom broke down, while her father looked at his daughter in disbelief.

Amber used an iPad with a voice interaction app to explain her side. With the damaging images in front of all of us, she had no choice, but to admit her guilt.

She sold us that she had accidentally walked in on Leslie and Mr. Drews getting it on and she used the information to her advantage. She wanted to show everyone that I wasn't the great performer everyone thought me to be. She wanted me to stumble around and not have my balance. She used the information she had on Leslie to overwork me, when she realized that wasn't working she decided to take it up a notch, meaning? She decided to drug me.

I almost lost it again, when she willingly pulled out the bottles of pills from her backpack and saw the name on the label. Leila Williams. She was drugging me with Leila's bipolar medication. I momentarily went back to the day Christian and I hid behind the lockers and watched Leila, Amber and Leslie exchange something. _Something_ being, her prescription medication that was ironically used against me. Why didn't I think more about it then?

"I understand Mr. Steele, but there are rules that must be followed. Your daughter cannot go around assaulting fellow peers to this magnitude. She should have brought this to my attention and I would have handled it." Mr. Porter says.

"Mr. Porter, we do not wish this for Anastasia. Our daughter wronged her in an unimaginable way." Mr. Thompson comes into my defense. He turns to my dad. "Mr. Steele, I ask that you please forgive my daughter for her actions. If you choose to, you will be in your right to press criminal charges against my daughter. Please know that whatever your choice is, we will not be pursuing assault charges against Anastasia." Mr. Thompson says with guilt and sadness in his voice.

"Mr. Thompson, of course Amber will be expelled as well. Surely you can understand that. This will also be on her permanent record. It will be up to the school board to decide if they will want to follow this up with the law, on a school standpoint." Mr. Porter tells Mr. Thompson.

"Mr. Porter, may I but in?" Carrick asks and doesn't wait for a reply. "How much does it cost, on average, for a student to attend this preparatory?" He asks.

"What does that have to do with anything ?" Mr. Porter asks annoyed. "And may I remind you that you are only allowed in here as both families agreed and as a courtesy to the Steeles'." He continues with his annoyed voice.

"Please, just answer the question." Carrick smiles, the lawyer in him never far away.

Mr. Porter ticks his head briefly as in wondering 'where the hell is this going?' To be honest, I am wondering the same thing.

"Depending on the program of choice, you are looking anywhere between $7,000 to $15,000 a semester." Mr. Porter says looking at Carrick.

That much?

"Let's just say $10,000, making it $20,000 a year." Carrick suggests.

"Sure. Give or take of course." Mr. Porter says, his face impassive.

"And, can you please tell me what I receive in exchange for that amount?"

I am confused at Carrick's question. I look toward my dad who is trying, but failing, to hold in his smirk. He knows where this is going.

"An exceptional education, lead by the best teachers with many having not only masters, but their PhD's as well. The opportunity to attend this school is only offered and available to the elite, and most intelligent students. We often find ourselves turning away students that may have the money to pay, but not meeting the specific guidelines to attend this school. We offer not only the best academic, but sports program around. We have had top scores for the last seven years in a row and have, until today's events, been free of any grave scandals. We have the best security, for a cam…"

"Security, you say? Please, do tell me more about about this security you have just mentioned." Carrick interrupts.

"What is it you would like to know?"

"Everything."

"Mr. Grey…" Mr. Porter pauses and smirks before continuing. "We have 15 members of our security team that are constantly roaming the halls, making sure that no one who is not allowed on campus, is not and that the campus remain a safe environment. We have a top of the line security video system that shows live feed, and we store the feed for six months. There is a 3 member team that is constantly watching the feed…"

He stops and pales.

"So, Mr. Porter. Please tell me, with three members of the preparatory's security team constantly watching the live feed, how was it that a member of staff was able to carry on a relationship with a student? How is that students were allowed to transfer drugs to one another? And, how is that Anastasia has been drugged since she practically became a member of the cheer squad?"

Mr. Porter doesn't answer. He continues to look shocked and flabbergasted. Hell, I feel shocked. How is it that no one ever noticed what was going on?

"What I suggest Mr. Porter is that you indeed get your head out of your ass. I will be making a formal complaint to the board and demand your and the security team's immediate removal. After that I will assure you will never work in a school system, private or public, again." My dad states.

"Mr. Steele, a moment in private, please?" Mr. Porter requests.

"No, I think I have made my thoughts clear."

"Surely, we can discuss this. Maybe an in house suspension. There has to be some type of reprimand. She was wrong for attacking another student like that."

"And you were wrong in jeopardizing the safety of my daughter and other students."

"Surely, you understand that I had no part in that. Please, give me a few days to see what happened and we can continue this discussion at a later time." Mr. Porter pleads.

"I would like to see what your investigations brings, but, you will not be doing it. I will bring in my own man." My dad tells him.

"Sure. And who may that be?" Mr. Porter answers annoyed.

"Jason Taylor. He is currently in town as he and his sister will be moving here this summer. He can be here in a a few minutes." My dad turns to me. "Ana, please go home. We'll talk when I get there." He smiles.

"And take Christian too, will you Ana?" Carrick tells me. He obviously knows that I shouldn't be alone right now. After everything I heard, and has happened my legs feel like jello.

"Ana, I'm deeply sorry for everything that has happened. I promise you, she will never trouble you again." Mrs. Thompson tells me with tears in her eyes.

Since I don't know what to say, I try to smile as brightly as I can and give her hand a squeeze.

I exit the office and find Kate sitting in one of the chairs across from Monica. They're in a death stare contest. Christian is pacing the room and I can tell his hands have been in his hair.

Their eyes all find mine as I close the headmaster's door.

"Oh, Ana." Christian is at my side at once. He pulls me close to his chest and runs his fingers through my hair, kissing the top of my head repeatedly. I wrap my arms around his waist and inhale his scent.

"What happened Steele? Did she admit to it?"

 _Kate, you have no idea._ I wish I could say, but I am only able to nod.

"That fucking bitch. Did you hear? You broke her nose? You have a mean right hook Steele." Kate smiles.

Christian lets his grip on me go a little and I turn my head to look up at him. He smiles and gives me a kiss.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele. No PDA is allowed here. Or anywhere on the campus for that matter." Mrs. Ewing one of the schools secretary tells us.

"Let's go, baby." Christian tells me.

"Yeah, Ana go home. Get some rest." Kate tells me. "I will stop by after I get off. I would leave now, but I have to start this article for the school newspaper."

"Kate, please don't mention this." I don't want the attention. Well more attention than I already have.

"What? Ana, I would never publish anything about you. Without your permission at least." She tells me and I relax.

Her gaze shifts once more between Monica and I and then I remember… Monica was going to jump in.

"Were you really planning on jumping in?" I ask her. Christian holds on to my hips, tight.

"Uhh, Ana. Well…"

"Yes, she was. I shot her down though. I got your back Steele, always." Kate answers.

I look at Monica once more and decide she isn't worth the argument.

"Kate, I will see you later." I turn back to Christian. "You're dad wants you to come with me." He scoffs.

"Like there was an option, Ana. There is no way you were leaving here without me."

He takes my hand and leads me out to the parking lot. I grab my keys from the zipper in my backpack and hand them to Christian. There is no way I can drive right now.

"Are you sure?" He doubts it?

"Of course. I trust you. I'll be pissed if you dent him though." I smile.

"Him?" He asks in mock disgust.

"Yes. Him. Chris..." I clarify as he opens the passenger door for me.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me close. "You named your car after me?" He asks surprised. And I just have to fuck with him.

"No." I furrow my brows as he opens his mouth to say something, I continue. "I named him after Captain America, you know.. Chris Evans. He is so…"

He smashes his lips against mine in a nano second with such ferocity, my knees go a little week. He grabs me by the waist to support me. "You're mine, Ana." He tells me when we break for air. Much needed air.

"Yes…" I whisper, because it's true.

"Only mine."

I nod, he lets me go and I turn to get in and he slaps my ass, hard. It causes a jolt of pain and I feel the moisture in between my legs.

"What was that for?"

He ignores me and goes to hop in the driver's seat.

"That…" He starts and goes to put on his safety belt. "Was for making me jealous. Over a fucking cartoon, Ana."

Is it bad that I want to laugh? He is so adorable when he is upset over nothing.

He starts the car, but before he puts it in first gear he looks at me.

"And baby, Chris Evans has a girlfriend. Sorry." He smirks.

"They're just rumors." I say nonchalantly.

"Oh Ana, Ana, Ana. You are just asking for a spanking."

Yes please!

* * *

CPOV

"The whore was drugging her Barney. I asked you weeks ago to look into it." I say through clenched teeth on my phone.

We got to Ana's house an hour ago. Ana is on the phone with her mom upstairs and I am here in the sitting room talking on the phone with Barney.

"Don't blame me, man. You know that shit is not easy."

I'd hate to think what would have happened if Ana had kept taking those damn drinks.

"I know. Sorry. This is all just fucked up." I tell him.

"She's your girl, Grey. Of course you're going to be stressed."

I nod even though he can't see me.

"I hope you don't get into too much trouble for all this." I tell him

"Nope. My mom is proud of me, actually. We'll just have to see what the school consequences are."

"Kay. Talk to you later." I hang up.

I sit on the couch and lean my head back on the edge. What a fucking cluster fuck this is. Leila going crazy, Leslie fucking teachers, Amber drugging Ana.

 _Ana._

When Barney ran into the rowing meeting, I never imagined that it had to do with me. Shit, as soon as he said Ana I was out of my seat and through the door. I didn't even have to ask him what happened. All I asked was "Where?" He told me and I sprinted as fast as I could. Never in a million years would I have expected to find Ana beating the shit out Amber.

Ana is smaller than Amber. _Feisty little thing._ I chuckle dryly. I briefly heard Kate arguing with some other chic about Amber drugging Ana. I almost lost my mind. The only thing I could think about was getting Ana away from Amber. Having Ana safe in my arms. I picked her up off of Amber, kicking and screaming, but I needed her to calm me. Even if she was anything but calmed.

I am scared shitless.

I am waiting for Ana to come down the stairs to tell me we are over. That she can't handle all these fucking bitches. That I brought them all against her. First, Elena then Leila and now Amber. When does this shit fucking end? Why can't they grow up and find someone else? Why can't they just understand that I. Don't. Fucking. Want. Them? Why?

If Ana decides we're done. I don't know if I'd be able to handle it. I love this girl with a passion, but I can't blame her. Look at all the shit I have brought down on her.

FUCK.

I close my eyes and pray for her to just come down here and wrap herself around me. To tell me that she loves me.

* * *

"Wake up, babe." I hear softly in my ear.

I gently feel Ana pushing on my shoulder and giving me a kiss on my neck.

I open my eyes and see my beautiful girl wrapped around me like I prayed for, right before I passed out.

"What time is it?" I ask still sleepy.

"It's dinner time." She answers still looking at me.

Dinner time? Fuck I slept almost six hours. I guess I shouldn't have stayed up all night working on the contract I am preparing for my first acquisition.

"Shit, baby. Forgive me. How are you feeling?" I turn to her and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine. According to your mom, my knuckles aren't broken, just severely bruised."

I pick up her right hand and can surely tell they are swollen and red. She must be in pain. I give her hand a gently kiss, mindful to not even bare the weight of my lips over her swollen knuckles.

She giggles. "It doesn't hurt."

"Tomorrow they will. It will hurt like a bitch." I tell her.

"How would you know?" She asks and raises an eyebrow.

"You know how I am always a step away from being angry?" She nods amused. "Let's just say, a few other pricks know it too." She laughs.

I have had my fair share of fights and bruised, not to mention, broken knuckles. Luckily, by high school, and with therapy, I have learned to have a better control of that side of myself.

"I have good news." She tells me excitedly.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I am not expelled. In fact, this won't even go on my permanent record. Although, I think Mr. Porter is going to be asked to resign and Jason Taylor is going to implement new security measures. Mr. Drews was picked up by the Seattle PD for questioning. Amber has been expelled and this will be following her." She says the last part sadly.

This is it. She finally remembered Amber. I am struggling in my mind to find things to tell her to keep us together. I can feel the sheen of sweat on my forehead. I don't want to lose her.

"Ana.. I …" I start.

"What's wrong babe?" She smiles. And she called me babe. Maybe I am wrong, about this.

"I'm afraid I am going to lose you." I tell her honestly.

"What? Why?" She asks.

"Because of all this shit that is going on. All this drama." I raise my arms, briefly.

"Christian. It's not your fault. You didn't tell them to do any of that shit."

"Language." I remind her quietly.

She laughs, "I don't think you care too much about that. You can't say a few sentences without the word 'fuck' in it."

For some reason, hearing her say the word fuck sends a ping down to my cock. I will it to go down, after the ordeal today, _she isn't going to want you for a while my friend._

"So, we're good?" I ask her.

"No." She deadpans and I can feel the exact second my face falls.

She leans up to my ear and whispers, "My dad is next door. Once you take me upstairs and ravish my body… then we'll be good."

I had her in my arms and running up the stairs like a man possessed before she even finished that sentence.

* * *

Damn it! "Elliot, what the hell am I supposed to get her?" I ask him

"Get her panties." He points at the mannequin in a Frederick's of Hollywood window display. I groan. I got her a lace teddy for Christmas that she has promised to wear for me this Friday, Valentine's day.

"Get that idea out of your head." I growl. He should not be picturing Ana in panties. Fuck that, he should not be picturing Ana at all.

He shakes his head. "I have seen her in bikini, it's the same thing." He looks at me like I am the one who has lost my mind.

"What are you doing back here?"

"One name, Kate."

"You, whipped?" I ask with a gasp.

"Fuck no, but she has the goodies." He waggles his eyebrows.

"And there were no 'goodies' back in L.A.?" I ask.

"She just has something about her that keeps me coming back for more. I can't explain it." He admits.

"Elliot Grey… are you telling me that you... are in love?" I ask with mock horror.

"In love, fuck that. I might be in love with what she has between her legs, but I will not even think about love until I'm 30."

"Bull shit." I say under a cough. He wouldn't be coming back here so often if it weren't more than the 'goodies'.

"Well, I am getting her panties." He tells me.

"Why are you getting her anything at all if it isn't serious?" I counter.

"Because I need to get laid." He smiles. Such an idiot.

We continue walking and I hit the corner and see it.

"You know that is going to cost you a fortune, right? I doubt Mom will help you with this one." He tells me when he follows my line of vision.

"Asshole, I have saved my money. I can afford it." I tell him.

I smile I am going to be the king of this hearts and flowers shit my girl loves.

* * *

"You're kidding." I smile at Ana. Who has her eyes twinkling.

"No. You said you wanted to do it. So, what else could I get the man I love on Valentine's day?"

This is so cool. We are going gliding. When Ana woke me up at 4:30 this morning by sucking on my cock I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I exploded in her mouth minutes later and returned to the favor much to my pleasure. I could eat her pussy all day, and she loves it. But, I had no idea she needed me wide awake for this.

"You're going soaring too?"

She nods.

"Why?" I ask, she hates flying.

"Because I want to do this with you. I want for us to have our own memories." She smiles.

"Well, let's get you kids strapped in." One of the pilots tells us.

"I will be the only person touching her." I point to Ana.

"Christian…"

"Ana.." I give her my 'don't question me stare', which causes her to laugh. _She actually laughed._

The pilot just shakes his head and hands me Ana's parachute. I look at the thing and try to figure out what way is up and what way to even start. Ana's giggle takes me out of my glaring contest with the parachute and I notice all four pilots and Ana staring at me amused. I vow at this moment to learn how to glide and pilot myself and never let Ana be in such a small space with another man ever again.

We get up into the air and I see the dawn arising. This gives me such a rush that I can feel it flowing through me, like with Ana's touch. We are released and I can hear Ana squeal in my ear through the headsets we are wearing. We are actually fucking soaring.

"You having fun, baby?" I talk into my headset.

"I am having fun to doing this with you." I hear her giggle and my heart soars, and not just because we are soaring.

"It's beautiful up here, Christian." I can practically hear her smile.

Beautiful it is, as she is.

"Okay kids, hold on tight, we're going to land." The pilots yell to us.

Once we are out of the gliders and parachutes, I turn to look at Ana, who is smiling from ear to ear.

She makes her way to me as I start to her. I can see everything in her eyes. She loves me, and I love her… so much. This is my future.

Once I make it to her I grab her by her waist and spin her around making her giggle.

"Thank you, Ana. That was amazing!" I tell her.

"It was. I am so happy you liked it. I didn't know what to get you!" She smiles.

"Everything I need, I have. Right here." I place my hand over her heart.

"And I." She places her hand over my heart.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too, Christian. More than you can imagine."

* * *

"Baby, I am sorry I am late." Ana meets me at her door wearing a cute as fuck little apron. I could get use to this.

"Christian, it's fine." She tells me. I look at my watch and I am an hour late.

"I feel awful. I never want to be late with you." I admit.

"Babe. Don't… I understand this was important to you. Just next time let me know sooner." She smiles.

Right after gliding I got a message from Grandpa Theodore telling me to meet him at his house. We went over some of the figures of my business proposal and we took a look at the contract I was already drawing up. There is a small telecommunications company that looks like it is going downhill based on the quarterly figures. It primarily services businesses with telecom services in the Seattle area. They have about 275 business they service to, but they are not living up to standards and that number is declining. They allowed me to see the figures when I told them my interest. With the right knowledge behind it, I am sure I can turn it and make a profit of over 570%. My grandfather seems to agree. I know that it is an outrageous figure, but their CEO doesn't seem to read the fine print before signing.

Being a son and grandson of lawyers, I know that is the first thing you should read. If this deal goes through, I could profit a little under a million. Not bad for a 17 almost 18 year old if you ask me. If I work my ass off over the last few weeks of school and during the summer, I am positive I can have this company turned around and out of my possession by early August. Grandpa Theodore, even told me he'd be willing to purchase the company for me, under his name since I am not of legal age, now, so I could get started with the changes. By the time we were done talking about it I realized Ana had sent me two texts telling me dinner was ready. I sent her one back apologizing.

She is right, I should have told her I was going to be a little late.

"You're right, baby. I just got lost in the paperwork." She smiles and leans in to give me a kiss that I deepen.

"And… it makes me feel uneasy." She admits.

"It's only you baby, I only have eyes for you." I reassure her.

"Not that. What if something happened to you? You usually answer right away."

Oh that.

"I am fine, but next time I will let you know if I am running behind."

I swat her ass and she leads me to the kitchen where she has dimmed the lights and set out dinner. It smells delicious.

* * *

"Are you sure, I shouldn't dress up?" Ana asks me as we step out to her car.

"Baby, you look beautiful, already." I tell her. It's the truth.

"You look pretty good yourself." She tell me as she bites her lip.

I smirk "Later." I promise.

I open the driver's door for her, but she doesn't get in.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"To the cabin in Port Angeles."

"Then you drive." She tells me.

"Why?" Don't get me wrong. I love driving her car, it purrs like a kitten, and the drive is incredible, but she rarely let's me drive.

"You know the way. And I hate those curvy roads."

I lift her chin for her to look at me.

"I thought we were over this." I tell her gently and run my fingers through her hair. She still gets hesitant on some roads… the accident happened on a curvy road, so I know it creeps her out, but she told me she was okay.

"I am… just drive. Please?" And how can I say no? I walk around to the other side and open the door for her. She smiles, kisses my cheek and gets in.

I get in and start her car. I notice her angel wings and smile.

 _Drive safe, my love. C_

Is inscribed on the heart pendant. Every time I see it I get the same giddy smile.

"Have you gotten your prom dress yet?" I ask casually. Prom is in two months, and of course I am going with the most beautiful girl of the school, of my universe. Plus Mia, Kate and Ana have been looking nonstop.

"I haven't decided, but I think I found one." She smiles.

"Shoes?"

She laughs.

"That is the hardest part, isn't it?" Fuck Ana and her shoes. I wonder if it's just a phase.

"Well now that Derek and Mia broke up, she has been hauling my ass around the mall with her, so I have an idea as well."

"About that, why did they break up, Ana?"

"I can't answer that. She'll kill me."

I scoff, "Ana, if he did something to hurt her, I will rip his head off."

"No, it was all Mia's decision. She just wasn't feeling it anymore."

"And…?" I continue to question.

"And what?"

"Ana, you're too smart to be so obtuse." As much I respect Ana for not giving up Mia's secrets, she is my little sister and I will watch out for her.

"Babe, and nothing. She wasn't feeling it, she tried to make it work. In the end, she just decided to end it. I hear Derek was okay with it, so don't worry. Please." She tells me.

"Okay, I promise to drop it as long as he didn't fuck up."

"He didn't." She assures me.

"What about Elliot?" She asks, I am not going to lie… her asking me about him, kind of makes my jaw tick. He's my brother, but I am a jealous bastard.

"What about him?" I ask tense.

She giggles, "Come off it, I only want you." She bites her lip, "Although, it does turn me on watching you become unglued like that."

She finds that hot? _Oh baby._

"What I meant was, what has he said about Kate?"

"Now who's fishing for information?" I smirk, she rolls her eyes.

"He keeps on coming back... and it's not because his family is here." I look briefly at her and then turn my eyes back to the road.

"I know, right? Kate thinks he is fucking around and only wants a lay, but he is here practically every weekend. I know you guys have money, but I am sure he's racked up those frequent flyer miles." She giggles at her little joke.

"That's going to be us." I tell her sadly.

"Huh?"

"I was thinking, you can come to Boston every other weekend, and I can fly down on the opposite. That way we can see each other at least once a week." I admit my little plan, since she refuses to ask Ray to move out there with me.

"I like that idea, but is that really practical?"

"Of course." Why wouldn't it be?

"It's a long flight. But, if we leave Friday after classes and return Sunday evenings. It would be worth it. I'd do it, even if it's to spend five minutes with you." I tell her truthfully.

"You're right." She smiles. _Of course I am right._

"Mason is going to bring Sam to Seattle next weekend. We should do something."

She changes the subject.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Ray told me, they're actually staying with us."

Well at least he is bringing Sam.

"What about the college entrance exams?" She has been a bookworm studying for those.

"I think I am good, plus I need a break." She smiles.

"Okay, what do you have in mind? Sightseeing or hanging out?"

"Definitely hanging out, it's too cold to go sightseeing." She shivers to prove her point.

"We can go to Lucky Strike. You loved the mac and cheese bites. And, my fries." I wink at her. She laughs.

The rest of the trip is filled with me kissing my girls, now healed, knuckles and music playing on the fantastic stereo system.

* * *

APOV

We pull up outside the cabin and I am so nervous. I am going to tell Christian about the other half of his present, but I am scared. We haven't talked about it, but I think he'll like it.

He pulls the keys out and opens the door, I step inside and gasp.

There are red rose petals and tea light candles everywhere.

I turn to face my man who is now blushing with a shy smile on his face.

"Do you like it?" He asks with apprehension.

"I love it." I tell him tenderly.

"And I love you."

He takes my head in his hands and leans down to give me a mouth watering, knee melting kiss. It's so power I swear I can feel the tingle of each of his taste buds when his tongue dances with mine. When he pulls away, he gently bites my lower lip causing me to moan at his mouths tender assault.

He bends over and lifts me into his arms. Never removing his eyes from me, he kicks the door closed and ascends the staircase that is now lit with candles and adorned with rose petals.

 _Tonight is going to be heaven._

* * *

CPOV

I have to admit, Mia did an awesome job in here. Seeing Ana's face light up like that was worth the bitching I put up with all week. I haven't even given her the actual gift yet. This is just the heart and flowers… she has my heart and here are the flowers. Only the best.

I almost lose my mind when I see the candles on the bed. Great touch, horrible fire hazard. Then I realized they were LED candles. Good thinking Mia. I remove the lights with one swift motion, never losing my grip on Ana. _Yeah, I am becoming a multitasker._

I sit her down on the bed and get in between her knees. Even with jeans on, she looks amazing. I look intensely in her eyes and reach into my pocket to give her, her gift.

"Christian, you didn't have to get me anything. My gift is our weekend here." She gestures around the room. "Being with you, is more than enough." She smiles. I open her hand and put the box in her palm.

"I love spoiling you." I tell her honestly.

"You're going to go broke." She giggles. _Like that would matter._

"Open it." I tell her.

She opens it and her hand flies to her mouth.

"Christian…"

"Look at it."

She runs her fingers over the gold bracelet and over the tiny charms. C for my name, a heart as she as my heart, a cabin she gave me her virtue in here, the statue of liberty our New Year in New York, a car she accepted to be mine in a car, plus, I taught her how to drive.

"A car? Because I am into sports cars now?" She smiles.

"No, Anastasia" she bites her lip, as I know it turns her on when I use her full name "It's significance is of the day you accepted to be mine." She puts the bracelet back in the box and over on the night stand.

When she turns to face me, still kneeling between her legs, she attacks me, almost causing me to fall backwards. But I push up on my heels and attack her back. I am in a frenzy, a slow lustful to the point of pain, frenzy to feel close to her. My body presses against hers as she leans down on the bed. I feel my insides tremble with need for her.

I pull her up, just enough to remove her top and unclasp her bra, with the need I feel inside me I should be more barbaric, but I want to show her I love her. We've had sex, we've fucked and now, we are about to make love. I will worship her in every way I know how. There will not be an inch on her delectable body that goes unkissed, or untouched tonight.

Once I have discarded her top and bra, I give a kiss to her necklace and move further south. Sucking gently on each nipple when I go by them, making sure to run my tongue of each centimeter of her sternum, under her firm tits and down to her navel where I linger a few seconds.

"Mhmmm" She moans fueling my desire.

I get back on my knees and unbutton her jeans and pull down her zipper. I scoot back and pull them off along with her shoes, leaving her just in her black panties. Starting at her ankle. I place soft kisses up her leg, knee, and thigh. When I reach her apex she let's out a cry of frustration, inducing a grin on my behalf. I press my nose into her panties and get drunk in the scent of her arousal. My own personal favorite. Anastasia's arousal. I lick the outside of her panties with my tongue flat.

"Ahhhhh, Christian, please." She begs.

"Patience, Anastasia, patience."

She'll get what she wants… but I want to worship her body, _my body_. I need this slow.

Patience, I tell my throbbing cock as well, you'll be more than satisfied in a few minutes, I tell him. I kiss the inside of her other thigh and work my way down.

Once again she begs me "Christian…. please. I need you so fucking bad."

I stand and take a look at her on the bed, in only a pair of panties. Breathing hard and her body twitching in need for me.

 _Fuck, my cock is going to be blue._

I rapidly pull my shirt over my head, and remove my pants, kicking off my shoes and socks as I go. I lean over her and hook my thumbs in the skimpy strings of her panties and slowly start to pull them off, making sure my fingers caress her body as I go. Her body arches up, and my cock twitches.

"Christian, please…"

"Soon, I promise."

I lift her knees, so her feet are flat on the bed and spread them wide. Even with just the candle light I can see her pussy glistening with her arousal.

"Ahh Ana, you're so wet." I groan when I run my finger from her clit down to her hole.

I push my finger on and lean down to see it disappear in her and come back out full of moisture, torturing myself further with this erotic sight. _I will study every inch of her body at a later moment, right now I need to claim her._

"Do you trust me?" I ask her.

"Of.. of course." She pants.

I just need to feel her, skin on skin, no barriers. Just for a moment. _I won't even push in._ I tell myself.

I kneel in between her legs once more and take my cock and press it right against her now swollen clit. It's so warm. I slowly slide it between her folds. My cock savors her warmth and wetness, as do I. If I thought gliding was a rush, I was fucking wrong.

"Oh fuck, Christian … please."

"Hold it, Anastasia." I pant as well.

"Fuck, Christian … just fuck me, already." She begs.

I don't answer her. I want her on edge.

I continue to run my cock between the folds of her pussy and it takes every ounce of self control I have to not push in and to not come like a fourteen year old. My breathing is rushed, and I need to be in her.

When I finally decide to stop torturing us, I raise to grab a condom.

"Fucking shit!" I yell in frustration and place my hands on my hips.

Ana, jumps up "What is it?" She asks, still panting with need.

"The condoms are down stairs in the car." I chuckle out of frustration.

She bites her lip. "Please, Ana. Don't do that know." I say as I feel my dick pulse.

She kneels up on the bed and takes my dick in between her hands stroking it while I stand.

"Ana, stop. The condoms are in the car." I tell her, because I want to come while making love to her, not in her hand or mouth. _At least not this time._

"It's ok." She says and kisses my neck.

"Well, I guess I can try to pull out." _Yeah fucking right._ Once I am in her, all fucking sense leaves me. I have never had sex without a condom… and sex with Ana is always amazing, unfuckingbelievably amazing, so yeah, there is no way I'd be able to pull out.

"Don't pull out." She tells me as she sucks on my clavicle.

Is she in so much need, she wants to risk getting pregnant? Kids with Ana? Fuck yeah. But not right now. Fuck not right now.

"Baby…"

"Shhh." She leans up and kisses my mouth again while still stroking my pulsing cock.

She kisses that tender part right below my ear and I put my hands on her waist, ready to say 'fuck it' or _'fuck her'_ being more appropriate.

"I started birth control pills." She whispers.

Oh fuck, I didn't think my dick could get any harder. I feel all my veins pulsing.

I push her back on the bed and struggle to control my barbaric needs. I mold myself to her body needing to feel her against me.

"Fuck, Ana. I need you so bad."

"Christian, I am yours. Take me."

I push my hand in between her legs and let my fingers roam her pussy. I need to make sure she is still wet enough. Content with the moisture I feel, I run her arousal over the tip of my cock where my precum has collected.

Once more I slide my cock from her clit, down to her entrance, but this time I slowly push in. Inch, by inch I push in until I am finally to the hilt.

I squint my eyes shut and I do not dare move. "Ana," I pant, and bury my head in her neck. "It's so hot, wet and… fuck Ana you're so tight." I feel like I am taking her virginity again. "Damn, baby it feels so good." Her moisture on my cock is like no other. It's driving me mad.

"Move, Christian… please, babe move." She pants under me. She swings one of her legs around my hip and my hand finds a place on the outside of her thigh. Squeezing it.

 _Move Grey._ I think, when I feel her hip thrust into me. _Move Grey._ I repeat to myself.

I pull out slowly, begging not to come, at least not this fucking soon. Once the tip is the only part left in her, I push in slowly again.

"Christian, faster, harder." She moans, breathless.

"No, I need this slow, Ana. I need to make love to you." I kiss her, under her ear, where my face is rested.

I pull out to the tip once more and sink in again. I repeat this ministration several times, slowly. Then, I pick up the pace a tad. Always pulling out to the tip and pushing into the hilt. Fuck, I can come at any moment. And it's going to be soon.

"Ohhhhh…. Ahhh...Mhmmm." She moans. I continue to kiss and suck on her neck. One hand on her thigh, the other around her face possessively.

"Feel me, baby. Just me." I tell her between thrusts.

I feel her leg on my hip start to tremble and I know she is close. I push her other leg open a little more and angle myself so that my pelvis hits her clit with each thrust. She needs to come in the next five seconds or we're going to have a problem.

"Oh my…" She pants once again.

Her nails start to dig into my back as I thrust into her harder than before, but still not at a fast paced.

"Ana.. .you have to come." I tell her.

I slam into her once more and she cries out my name "CHRISTIAN!" she comes.

I feel a hot gush of liquid over my cock and I instantly come in her, filling her with my semen. I don't think I have ever came this much or this hard. I felt for sure four squirts leave me, and it has yet to stop. This orgasm is so powerful, I have to screw my eyes shut once more to avoid the tears threatening to spill.

We are breathing like we have just ran a marathon and I can feel her heart beating against my chest, as I am sure she can feel mine.

"Christian …" She almost sobs.

I immediately look up worried that I hurt her.

"Ana, what's wrong. Did I hurt you?" I ask her as I brush my thumbs over her tears.

I will never forgive myself, If I have hurt her. I don't remember being too rough with her right now, but fuck maybe I was.

"No… no." She smiles through her tears and I relax.

"Then what's wrong, sweetheart?" I ask as I put a now damp strand of her behind her ear.

"I just sometimes, feel overwhelmed with how much I love you." She tells me.

I completely understand, fuck do I. I can be brought to my knees with what I feel for her.

"I do too, baby. I do too." I take her palm and bring it to my mouth where I lay a kiss in it.

"This, right now, was incredible." She says, and I smile.

"Incredible is an understatement baby."

Finally gathering the strength I kneel up and pull out of her, causing my dick to shiver at the lost of warmth. _Well, that's new._ Seeing a string of our mixed come between her open and legs and on the tip of my dick is a fucking sight. If I didn't feel we still need to calm down, I'd be in her once again, right this second.

"A bath?" I suggest. She nods, yes.

I get an idea and take some of those rose petals and LED lights with me.

I turn on the hot water and scatter the petals and lights around the top. I look under the sink and fist pump when I see a bottle of Diptyque oil and bubble bath. I add a cap full and return the bottle to it's place.

I return to the room to grab Ana. She sits up when she sees me and smiles infectiously.

"What?" I ask with her same smile on my face.

"I am getting sticky." She bites her lip and blushes.

"We did get pretty sweaty." I answer.

She rolls her eyes and giggles "Not there, Christian." She says quietly.

"Then where?"

She bites her lip, hard, and looks down, My eyes follow her and…

Oh.

Oh.

Oh. Fuck. That's hot.

My come and hers sticking to her in all the right places. _Not now, we need to rest._ I tell myself, well, more my cock.

"Well baby, let's get you cleaned up." I tell her and scoop her off the bed.

"Why? You're just going to dirty us up again."

"That's the fucking truth." I say and place her in the now filled bath.

She sits in between my legs for a while in a comfortable silence. My hands roaming her shoulders and the length of her arms. Her head resting on my shoulder and my head resting on hers. I love this girl so much. So fucking much. She allows me to softly wash her body and I take pride in doing it. We sit for a few minutes longer, when I feel her slight shiver.

"We should get out. The water has turned cold." I tell her softly.

"Okay." I hop out before her and wrap a towel around my waist.

"You have a great ass." She tells me.

I laugh "You were checking out my ass?"

"Mhmmm." She blushes. "And, it's mighty fine."

So cute.

I hand her a towel and she wraps it around her body.

"I am going to run down to the car and get our stuff." I tell her.

"Like that?"

I look down, I am still covered.

"Yes."

"What if someone sees you?" She whispers like someone other than us can hear her.

"Ana, no one is going to see me. Plus, I'll be quick."

I give her a chaste kiss and hurry to grab our stuff.

Once I have them I bring them back to the bathroom and give Ana hers.

"Don't get dressed." I tell her. It will just slow down things later.

"I'll wait for you on the bed." I tell her.

I got to the bedroom and sit on the bed.

A few minutes later Ana comes out and stands by the wall. I catch something black over her and start to scold her for dressing.

"I told you not…" I shut the fuck up when I see she is in the lace teddy I bought her at Christmas.

Oh fuck.

 _This. Is. Going. To. Be. A. Great. Weekend._

* * *

 **Pinterest is updated!**

 **Many thanks to all of the reviews, and followers it is you, that keeps this story going! Sorry, it took an extra day, but I am sure guys can already tell that editing... is not my forte. And this chapter was long. I am not even sure how it got this long!**

 **Things are moving along as promised, took a while, but they are! Don't be surprised if the next few chapters are shorter than normal. I think I have expressed how much they love each other pretty good, and I need to continue to move the story along!**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Xx**

 **And please, excuse any and all errors. Because I know there will be some.**

 **Special thanks to MF79, as always for her support through out the story!**

 **Until, next week, maybe sooner (keyword being _maybe_ ), **

_**Kris.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Excuse any and all errors!**

 **Enjoy Xx.**

 **Kris.**

* * *

CPOV

The last two months have been exhausting to say the least. My day consists of going to school in the morning, working at my new office in the evenings, and spending sometime with Ana, before going home and doing homework.

I fucked up royally last month when I completely forgot about Ana's SAT exams. What makes me feel even like more shit, was that she completely understood. We drove separately that day and it gutted me. We haven't driven separately since we've been together. I did meet her outside of the testing center with roses and tea, but I had promised to take her, and wait for her. It was the first promise that I have broken.

After we had lunch, she 'assisted' me at the office. That consisted of an amazing blow job that included her expertise of deep throating. Once that was done, I laid her on the desk, opened her legs wide and pounded my meat into her like there was no tomorrow. It drives me fucking nuts when she begs me to go harder, of course I do, causing her to scream out like a banshee. I had to clamp my hand over her mouth in an effort to avoid anyone running in to see if I was murdering her.

I had got come all over the documents and needed them reprinted. The 20 minutes that took was well worth it. Having sex with Ana and no condoms is a thrill that shoots through every cell in my body. It's so warm in there, I swear my dick shivers when I pull out. I love the fact that she has only been with me, and only will ever be with me. It makes my pride reach new levels. How fucked up is that? I chuckle.

I am so glad that fucking bitch Amber got expelled. I still seethe every time I think about what she did to Ana. I am just glad that everyone that has been a threat in our relationship is gone and we finally are in fucking peace. Elena hasn't bothered me at all, even when we ran into her at the mall one weekend. Why was she back in Seattle, I have no fucking clue. As soon as I looked up from Ana and saw her in our path, I tried to redirect us just to avoid a problem, but Ana wouldn't allow it. We sat down and ate at Duke's Chowder House and I half expected Elena to follow us in and start a problem, but she didn't and I was able to relax.

Mason, Sam and Viv came down during spring break. Sam seemed like a nice chic, somehow I don't think she's in love with Mason as much as he is in love with her. Or at least their love is not as grand as I thought it was, like what Ana and I have. The whole time he was trying to hold her hand, pull out her chair, help her with her luggage and she kept on rejecting his attempts. Maybe they were pissed about something. I am glad Ana lets me take care of her. It makes me feel useful and needed. Ana thinks that Ray is going to ask Vivian to move in with him. The only reason I am not shitting a storm is because I was able to tell that Mason loves Sam. I am still not to happy about the idea, but I am not freaking out either. It helps that her bathroom is in her room. No accidental sightings.

I look up at the clock and rise immediately.

"Fuck, Ana is going to have my balls." I mutter.

It's 5:57pm. I am in the office, in Seattle, finalizing the proposal so my grandfather can overlook it and hand it to the telecommunication company we are buying. I have to be in Bellevue and ready to go at 6:00 and that is not going to happen.

"Shit!" I grab my iPhone and see that I have a few texts from Ana.

 **Babe, it's 3:30. What time are you coming back?**

 **We just got back from the spa.**

 **Christian, please don't be late. The limo is leaving at 6:00 and I need Ray to take our pictures for my mom.**

I call her. And take a huge breath.

"Hello…" She answers weary.

"Baby, Ana, I am so fucking sorry." _Fuck up number three._

"Why are you sorry, Christian?"

"I am not going to make it by 6." I am honest with her.

"Why not?" She asks trying to mask the hurt in her voice.

"I just started to draft the final copy of the proposition for WCI and lost track of time."

She sighs "So, where are you?"

"I am leaving now."

"Leaving where? You're still in Seattle?" She asks and I nod as if she can see me. I feel like shit. _You are shit._

"Ana…"

"Christian it's fine, my mom just wanted pictures. How about I drive, instead of riding in the limo. I can wait for you, so we can still take a few pictures."

"Baby, no, go with our group in the limo. I will meet you at the restaurant." I tell her.

"Christian, they are leaving now. You still have to drive back from Seattle, get ready and go back to Seattle. You're not going to make dinner."

I hang my head in shame. I know she is right. It's a 20 minute drive to Seattle, by the time I get ready and head back, dinner will be over.

"Baby, I am so fucking sorry." I sigh.

She giggles "I understand. You're working and going to school. I am so proud of you. Don't worry about being late a time or two. Just as long as you let me know, like you are now." She's proud of me?

 _She is amazing._

"So, I will see you at the restaurant?" I ask.

"Yeah right. Like I said, I am waiting for you here. I am not going without my man." She laughs.

"Okay, I will pick you up soon."

"I will be waiting."

"Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, baby." I tell her slowly, making sure she understands.

"I love you too. Drive safe. NO SPEEDING!" She shouts the last part.

* * *

APOV

I am not hurt, I kind of feel bad because we had this whole night planned. I need to be supportive to Christian and his dreams, as I am sure he would support mine. So what if we don't go out to eat with everyone else. It doesn't matter. As long as we're together.

"Hey Annie, are you ready to take some pictures? Where's Christian? And your friends?" My dad asks looking around the living room. He already took a few of just me, after he told me how beautiful I look.

"Christian is running late, so we are just going to drive to prom. Everyone else already left." I tell him.

"What about dinner?"

"We'll probably just have dinner afterward." Christian probably will be too hungry, maybe I should make him a sandwich.

"Why is he so late that you guys won't make dinner?" He asks.

"He was working on some paperwork at his office." Saying that makes me so proud of him.

"Annie, Are you ready for that?"

Huh? I give him a look to elaborate.

"Christian is just starting up, not to mention starting college in the fall… he isn't going to be around much."

"Dad, I understand that. I am going to be supportive in anyway I can. I want to support his dreams."

"All I am saying is that it will be a struggle. Annie, this comes hard to say, but if anyone can make it work… I know it's you two." He tells me honestly.

"Thanks dad." _Of course we'll make it._

His words make me think if that is why him and my mom grew apart. Were the hours and setting up multiple law offices around the country to much on their relationship? _Is that why they grew apart?_

I won't let that be Christian and I. I am not going to lie to myself, I am terrified. Fucking terrified of him going to college. We will only see each other on the weekend. There will be girls there, and he will be around them more. I trust him 100%, but I can't shake that feeling that it will be just too 'easy' to slip.

 _I have to trust him_. I repeat the words that my mom has told me, every time we talk about this.

"Hey Dad?" I call out as I walk toward the kitchen in my dress and heels.

"Yes, Annie?"

"If I make a sandwich can you run it over to Christian?"

"Who the hell am I? Your delivery boy?"

"I'll make one for you too." I smile at him.

"Fine." He huffs and I run off to carefully make them a sandwich.

* * *

CPOV

I hear a knock on my door as I step out of the bathroom in only my dress pants and I pray it's not my mom. She will have my balls too, since I am running so late.

"Come in." I yell.

"Delivery!" Ray shouts with a plate covered in wrap in his hands.

I raise my eyebrows in question.

"Annie made you a sandwich."

Ana made me a sandwich? _After tonight's fuck up?_

"She made me come and give it to you." He continues.

He hands me the plate and I take off the wrap, I am fucking starved. I feel cherished, even after I screwed up she will do this for me. And it's not even after good sex, I smirk.

"Thanks Ray… why didn't she bring it over?" I ask in between chews.

"She didn't want to ruin her dress, or shoes, or makeup… hell if I know." He shrugs.

I take another few bites. _Damn. This is delicious._ My woman, knows her shit.

"How did she get you to bring it over?" I ask chuckling and take another bite.

"She made me one too." He admits.

I feel he wants to say more, maybe ring my neck.

"Ray, just say it." I tell him and set the plate down.

"That obvious?"

"Well by the way you're eyeing me, I have a feeling something is coming."

"Christian… that's my baby. I know sometimes she can be whiny, but she is my baby. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Ray I…" I start but he holds up his hand indicating he wasn't done.

"You may not do it on purpose, but I don't want you to do it at all. I know how this works, we all make mistakes. Hell, look at Carla and I. I look back at it now and see everything I should have done differently. Do I regret anything? No, because we weren't meant to be. But I see the way you look at Annie and half of me wants to slap you upside your head, but the other half is thankful to the up above that she has you. You're a good kid, you have a lot going for you… just don't fuck it up." He tells me.

I am stunned. Does he really think that I would jeopardize my relationship with Ana in any way?

"I would never jeopardize our relationship, Ray. She comes first. Always will." Plain and simple. I know I have been late a few times, but I would never put anything over her.

"Remember that" He clicks and points to the sandwich "and finish that, it was a damn good sandwich." He chuckles.

 _And good it is._

* * *

I feel so stupid. "Do I really have to knock?" I ask my mom who has walked over to Ana's with me, after giving me a lecture about being on time. Apparently we are still going to do the photo shoot. I roll my eyes.

"Christian, where are your manners? Of course you have to knock." She answers. I roll my eyes and knock on the door.

" 'Bout damn time." Ray opens the door.

My father, who also decided to join us, laughs. "Where is the princess?" He asks.

"You mean MY princess?" Ray raises his eyebrow at my dad. I want to add 'No he means _MY_ princess' but don't think it's a good idea at the moment.

"Yes, yes Ray. Your princess. Where is she?"

"Annie!" Ray yells, "They Grey's are here." Well that was straightforward.

Ana walks out from sitting room and into the foyer.

I suck in a deep breath as I hear my mother's gasp.

 _Beautiful._

Ana is beautiful. Not that she isn't always, but right now she is stunning. Her makeup is light, the way I prefer it. Her hair sits at the bottom of her neck in some type of twist, a few pieces left out to frame her face. Her neck… exposed. Open to my caresses. She has on a champagne colored, floor length dress. Crystal embellishments cover the top half and there are some on the bottom as well. There are a few sheer pieces that cover her upper chest and a little of her shoulders. It has one long slit from the floor to the top of her thigh, leading me to my heaven. Her heels match her dress completely and have some crystals on them too, just enough to not be too much. My eyes roam her entire frame slowly, twice. My breathing becomes a labored at her beauty.

It takes me a moment to find my equilibrium that has been knocked out of me, but when I do, I walk straight up to her and kiss her cheek, aware that her dad is in the same five feet as us and owns a gun.

I whisper in her ear "Vous prenez mon souffle, Ana." And gently kiss right underneath it.

She blushes and bites her lip, something she does when she is extremely shy, or turned on. My guess is that right now, it's the latter as she loves when I speak to her in french.

She licks her lips and smiles "What did you say?" She asks.

"You take my breath away, Ana. You are truly stunning." I tell her while I stare into her blue eyes that are lined in black. Her cheeks are rosy and her natural blush complements her already flawless skin.

"You look pretty… nice." She changed it at the end. _Hmm?_

"Okay, kids… I need pictures." My mom waves the camera around, I wonder if she did this to Elliot and Mia. "Ana, you look so lovely." My mom tells her.

"Thank you, Grace." She answers.

We walk back outside and my mom tells us to act normal. I smirk, she'd have my balls if I acted _normal_ right now.

I pick Ana up and twirl her around causing her to squeal, much to my delight. She leans down and gives me a kiss, making sure to stay in the PG rating.

Setting her down back on her feet, I see a few more flashes of the camera. I am going to be blind, I chuckle internally. We pose for the camera a few times and they have decided we have completed our photo shoot.

"Ana, I am going to email these to Carla right now." My mom tells her.

Ana smiles and nods to her.

"Are you ready?"

"Christian!" My mom yells. _Now what?_ All I want is for the night to be over so I can have those legs around my hips "the corsage."

Oh yeah, she hands me the corsage and I take Ana's hand in mine. I am taking this like practice, practice for our wedding day. _You're not even engaged yet!_ I remind myself, _YET._

I slip on the corsage to her small wrist. I put my hands on her waist when I am done and she holds onto my shoulders. Of course I see another flash.

She blushes and giggles, and it never fails, my heart jumps at the sound and sight.

"Are you ready, baby?" I ask her again.

"Yes." She smiles.

"Who's car?" I ask, already knowing will be taking hers.

"Do you have to ask? Mine." She laughs.

I can't get her out of that thing.

"Are you driving?" I ask.

She kicks out her leg that her slit exposes and shows me her high heel. Making my cock twitch.

"Does it look like I will be able to drive in these? I'd have to take them off." She laughs.

And no, I don't want them off. I want them around my neck. I smirk.

"Fair point." I open her passenger door and she gets in. How she manages to do it so gracefully in that dress, is beyond me.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't want to ride in the limo?" I ask still feeling guilty.

I press her knuckles into my lips as I drive down the highway. Feeling her skin against my lips, hell against anywhere on my body relaxes me.

"I'm sure. It isn't a big deal, Christian. So stop already." She giggles.

"It's an important thing though. Isn't that every girls dream… to ride in a limo with their friends to prom."

She laughs "Christian… please, it's a limo not a Veneno." She tells me.

"How the fuck do you know about a Veneno?" I ask curiously.

"You kind of got me into fast driving cars. You know, 0-60 in 2.9 seconds." She giggles.

I'll give her 0-60 in 1 second if she wishes.

"So, don't worry about it. I'm not." She says. "Plus, I needed sometime away from Mia."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because she won't leave me alone about becoming cheer captain. Since our team is disqualified already by the NCA this year, she believes we can make a comeback next year. She wants me to be captain and I really don't want that position."

"Why wouldn't you want that position? Isn't that a cheerleader's dream?" I ask.

"You and my dreams!" She laughs. "It might be someone's dream, but not mine."

"What is your dream?" I hold her hand tighter.

"My dream? Hmm. I can't answer it completely, but I know you're in it." She tells me honestly. The only part I wanted her to be sure about and she is, I am in her dreams.

"I always thought it was to become a lawyer, you know take over Ray and Steele. Elliot and you aren't interested in it, and Mia… well you know Mia." She says and I chuckle. Mia would never be a lawyer, fashion designer? Yes. Lawyer? Never.

"But, when we went to the Morgan Library and I showed you the Tess books, it reminded me of how much I love to read. Ray suggested that I still take a few law introductory classes, before I completely decide against becoming a lawyer. I think I am still going to do that. I can always switch majors."

"Baby, do whatever makes you happy. When you discover your dreams I will be there by your side making them come true." I tell her. Anything she wishes, will be hers.

"What's your dream?" She asks.

"You." I kiss her knuckles once more. "I see my life with you, a house, the kids, a dog, if you want. That's my main dream. GEH is already becoming a reality, so my only dream left to come true is you." I glance in her direction and see her staring at me with love filled eyes.

"I know we're young…"

"No… we're not. We're perfect. You told me once that we had just found each other early in life. That it meant we had more time with each other. I believe that. So no, we are not young. Okay, maybe we are young, but we are young and in love." She giggles the last part and leans over to give me a smooching kiss on the cheek.

I pull into the venue and park. I release my seat belt and turn to face Ana. My fingers caress her exposed thigh, and I feel her goosebumps start to rise.

"Let's go before something else happens." She laughs.

"What else would happen?" I ask suggestively.

"I don't know. You, me in an enclosed area, alone." She bites her lip.

"Mhmmm." I lean more toward her.

"Not to mention, you looking pretty sexy." She says.

"You think I look sexy?" I smirk.

"Mhmm… you in a suit? Fuck, you in jeans... " She leans in and gets close to my ear "...makes me wet."

My insides stir. She is so fucking hot when she talks like that.

"Let's get inside… fast. Before I take you in this car."

She pulls me toward her in her seat, and ravishes my mouth with hers.

"Maybe I want you take me in this car." She says in my ear, as I kiss her neck.

"Oh Ana… you don't know what you're asking." I tell her.

She moves over the center console to sit on my lap. One of her hands finds the back of my neck as the other holds on to my bicep. The slit in her dress, allows her thigh to be exposed even more, and I take that as an invitation to touch what's mine. My hand runs up and down her bare thigh as she begins to suck on my neck. I squeeze her thigh and she gently bites me. I groan… I love her mouth on me.

"Why don't you tell me, what I am asking for…" She says.

"Open your legs, Ana." I demand.

I hear the change in her breathing and I know she will be wet. My erection continues to grow in my pants, but I am not going to give into him, right now. He can wait. Ana complies and spreads them as much as she can, in this position.

Wasting no time, I let my hand that was on her thigh, caress the outside of her panties… lace panties. They're wet, as I knew they would be. Using a little bit more force, I rub her slit through her panties. Her hand tightens on my bicep and I wonder how the fuck she got worked up so quickly.

I pull her panties to the side and run my fore and middle finger around her clit.

"Oooo…" She moans.

"Does that feel good, baby?" I kiss her temple.

Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath "Yes."

"Good… enjoy, Ana." I tell her.

My other hand tightens around her waist as both of my fingers enter her core. I start my movements slowly to let her savor it. When I push my thumb against her clit, I start to pump my fingers in and out of her faster.

"Ahhhh…"

"That's it, baby." I encourage.

I feel her pussy contracting around my fingers and a barely there pulse on my thumb. I know she's close. I press my lips against her temple and when my fingers hit her hilt, I curl them slightly reaching for her G-spot. When I graze it… she explodes around my fingers screaming my name.

"CHRISTIAN!" She screams.

"It's okay, baby." I leave my fingers in her to ride out her orgasm. The look on her face, pure bliss. She looks so beautiful when she comes. Well, always, but Ana coming… makes my dick ache more.

When she calms down, she opens her eyes and looks into mine.

"And you?" She questions.

"You'll get me later." I kiss her lips.

I take my fingers out and look at the wetness on them. Ana's arousal… Ana's come.

"Uhh… I have Kleenex in the glove compartment." She tells me embarrassed.

I take my fingers and lift them to my mouth, and suck on each one. Tasting her. She is so sweet. I love her taste.

"No need." I tell her with a smirk when I'm done.

"Oh my god, Christian." She says in a shy tone. It's dark in here, but I'd bet she is deep red, and not just from her orgasm.

"I can't let that delicious taste go to waste, baby." I wink. She throws her head back and giggles.

"Now, let's get in there." I point toward the Fairmont where prom is being hosted.

* * *

"Punch?" I hand Ana a cup.

She takes a sip and eyes me suspiciously.

"It was all Brandon's doing." I tell her. Of course Brandon, king of the alcohol, spiked the punch at prom.

"Does he want to get prom shut down too?" She asks amused. And takes another sip.

"You know how he is… at a party, or prom in this case, he isn't the same without some alcohol flowing through his system." I chuckle.

"And, that's the truth." She laughs.

"You're not having any?" She asks.

"A little later, I don't want to have too much. Just in case." Just in case Jared doesn't stop eye fucking you with every glance he takes this way. I need to be on guard with him. And me being drunk will only aide him in pissing me the fuck off.

He thinks he so fucking sly. Stealing glances at Ana when he thinks I can't see. How he doesn't seem to think I am watching him… I am just waiting for him to make one wrong move so I can lay him on his ass.

"Oh… good to know at least one of us is responsible."

"I have to be responsible around you, baby. Never know when you'll try to jump me."

"Christian!" She smacks my arm.

"What?" I furrow my eyebrows. _What was that for?_

"Why would you say that?"

I lean into her from my chair and tell her in her ear "An hour ago in the car, you were telling me how wet I make you, screaming out my name in pleasure while I finger fucked you and now… you're being coy about wanting to fuck me?"

She blushes and looks me dead on.

"Oh I want to fuck you alright." She leans closer in and whispers in my ear. "I want to ride the living shit out of your cock."

Oh. Fuck.

What has gotten into her? Whatever it is… I like it.

She stands up, which causes me to stand up. I try to shift my erection around in my pants secretively, but she notices, and smirks.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"To find the girls, we're going to dance a little. While your little problem settles down." She looks down and starts to walk away, but I pull on her arm pulling her back to me.

"Anastasia, you and I both know, that there is nothing little about this" I thrust my dick into her close body "problem. If you need a reminder, I'd be more than happy to remind you." I smirk back.

"Yes." She answers never breaking eye contact.

Huh?

"What?"

"Yes… I want to be reminded of what this" she discreetly runs her hand over my erection "feels like."

"But, not now… now I am going to dance." She pulls out of my grip and walks away before I have a chance to pull her upstairs into one of the rooms. I am fucking ecstatic that my dad booked us a room upstairs tonight. He didn't want us driving home so late …. _uh-huh, Dad know this game._ I chuckle.

I watch her ass sashay through the tables and onto the dance floor. And what an ass it is.

"Having fun, man?" Brandon grabs my shoulder.

"Yep." Is all I can answer. _I will be having more fun, once I get out of here and in my girl._ I add mentally.

I watch as Ana dances and laughs with her friends. At least this isn't a repeat performance of the Pussy Cat dolls. I love the way her dress shows off her back. I hate the way other fuckers could see it as well, though. _This girl is going to send me back into therapy._ I laugh.

* * *

APOV

"I can't believe you missed dinner!" Mia says. I roll my eyes.

"Why? It's not that big of a deal. We'll probably grab something afterwards." I tell her.

"Well I guess it's not that bad. Jared showed up there with Monica. Did you know he was bringing her to prom?"

I shake my head no "I didn't really care to pay attention. We all know I can't stand Monica, and Jared? He is just another story."

"Have you told Christian?" Jess asks.

"Of course not. He hasn't done anything."

"Stalking you is doing something." Kate says as we continue to dance.

"He isn't stalking me."

"Whatever Ana. The guy lives in Seattle, don't you think it's weird that we see him all over Bellevue?"

 _Yes._

"That doesn't mean he is stalking me, Kate. He doesn't even approach me." I tell her and roll my eyes again.

"Yet."

"Can we just dance?"

"Yeah, get your ass in front of me." She points to the spot right in front of her as we dance away to Rihanna.

I catch Christian's eyesight and I can tell that his eyes haven't left my body the whole time I have been out here.

He has on a three piece suit with a tie that matches my dress, perfectly. And I just want his hands on me, and … I am not going to be afraid about it anymore. Apparently he likes and of course I like it. So, I am going to play his game every now and then and get him worked up. I smile when I think about it. For added effect I start grinding into Kate, who of course being Kate and on her way to being drunk, loves it and pushes what she doesn't have against me causing me to laugh. Christian smiles and looks down, then back up to me. He must have seen my 'fuck me now' face because he breaks out in laughter. I smile at him and blow him a kiss. He stops laughing and smiles back, his face radiating in emotion...adoration. I adore him too… This is true love, at it's finest.

"Hey, uhm Sorry, Ana." Monica says as she and Jared bump into us a little, making me lose sight of my man.

"No problem." I turn away and continue dancing with the girls.

Since the NCA has disqualified out cheer team and we have no captain, cheer practice hasn't been the same. I still participate in gym at school, but I need an extra workout. The way Christian makes me eat when we go out, not to mention he always makes sure I have plenty of chocolate stashed away. I find myself needing to work out a little more. During the week, when Christian stays in Seattle for a few hours, Kate, Jess and I have been running. We have seen Jared on the same trails as us a few times. It doesn't freak me out, because he isn't approaching us or anything, but I do find it weird. Why would he be in Bellevue so often? One time, before we even got out of the car at a trail we saw his car in the parking lot and decided to go to a different one. _Maybe Monica lives in Bellevue?_ I never really paid much attention to where she lives, I never really cared.

I am not going to tell Christian that Jared's been in Bellevue, because it's a free country. If he wants to hang out in Bellevue, he can. _Right?_

"I am going to L.A." Kate shouts because the music has been turned up.

"Why?" I ask.

"Elliot asked me to go when we get off for Spring Break." She answers.

"He did? What about his break? Isn't he flying out somewhere with the rest of the college guys?" I ask.

"No. They may go to the Catalina Islands a couple of nights, but if he goes, I will go with him."

"So you guys are taking it serious?" I ask her with a grin.

"Not as serious as you and Christian, but the next step in our relationship." She tells me.

"He asked you to be his girlfriend?" I grab her hand excitedly.

"Damn it Ana, shut up." She shh's me. "He didn't."

"Then? What the hell is a step up from fuck buddies, Kate?" I ask seriously.

"We weren't fuck buddies, Ana. We just had sex occasionally." She laughs.

"So now you guys are fuck buddies?" _What the hell is the difference?_

"Exclusively."

"I have no idea what that means." I tell her honestly.

"He is not going to sleep around, and I told Mark no more."

I shake my head. I can tell Kate is starting to feel a lot more that sexual attraction for Elliot. Why she refuses to admit it, beats me.

* * *

Ed Sheeran's, Thinking Out Loud starts to play and I feel a pair of strong masculine hands on my waist. I smile knowing exactly who it is. When I try to turn around he wraps his arms around me a little more, preventing me to.

He leans his head down a little so his mouth is over my ear and we sway from side to side.

" _When your legs don't work like they use to before_ " He starts to sing to me.

" _And I can't sweep you off of your feet, Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love, Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks…_ "

" _And Darling I will be loving you 'till we're 70…_ " He kisses me under my ear and his arm wraps around the front of me, scooting me in closer to him.

The music continues and he doesn't miss a beat " _...people fall in love in mysterious ways… Maybe just a touch of a hand._ "

" _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day…_ "

I close my eyes and rest my head against his shoulder as we move to the music. Our bodies are pressed so tightly together, I am not sure air can get through.

" _...Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart…_ "

"I love you so much, baby." He tells me between lyrics.

I just hold onto to his arms around mine, tighter.

" _...That maybe we found love right where we are._ "

" _When my hair's over grown and my memory fades… And the crowds don't remember my name…_ "

If I ever lose my memory, the one memory I will beg to remember, is this feeling. The feeling of Christian's love.

" _...Baby your smile forever in my mind and memory…_ "

He continues to sing to me and I continue to feel my love for him grow.

" _...And we found love right where we are._ "

He sung the whole song gently in my ear and I only giggled when he changed the age from 23 to 17. He kisses underneath my ear right when the song ends and the DJ's voice booms over the speakers.

"Ana… " He whispers, voice strained and barely audible as the music fades out, against my neck.

"And that one right there was from Christian to Ana… Ahhhh to be high school sweethearts!" He laughs and everyone cheers.

"I love you, Christian… so much." I tell him. I can't believe he requested the song. The one who would never do anything like this. How he's grown. Hell, how I've grown. We've grown together, and will continue to do so.

"I love you, too Ana. More than you can imagine." He tells me and twirls me around so we are now face to face. His arms cage me into his chest.

"Do you want to leave?" I ask him. I do. We have been here hours.

"Only if you're ready."

"I am ready."

"We only danced one song." He tells me.

"Do you want to dance more?" I ask.

"Yes, but I want you to be naked and dancing with me under the sheets, where I can show you just how much I love you."

"Let's go!" I tell him.

"Good.. because I need you so fucking bad, Ana."

 _Only me._

* * *

"You got us a room?" I ask when he rushes us into the elevator.

"Sort of. My father didn't want us to drive home."

"So… did anyone tell my dad or do I get that joy." _It wouldn't be the first time._ I remind myself.

"Ray knows." _Of course he does._ Christian always takes care of that for me.

Christian just holds my hand and runs his thumb over my knuckles, something I notice he does when he is becoming anxious or desperate, because fortunately or unfortunately, depending the way you look at it, we are not alone in the elevator.

"What floor?" I ask him quietly.

I need to feel him against me… _now._

"Twelfth." He answers.

I groan when I see we are barely passing the fourth floor. Maybe these people will get out soon and we could start a little sooner. I hope.

I had no luck, we passed the tenth floor and they are still in the confines of these walls with us. The electricity is radiating off each inch of my body and I feel like I am going to combust if I don't get out of here soon. _Maybe elevators aren't safest place for Christian and I._

 _Ding!_ The elevator finally stops on our floor and we exit. We almost run to the end of the hall when Christian abruptly stops and heads the other way.

"What happened?" I ask trying to keep up in these heels.

"I ran down the wrong side." He says causing me to laugh.

"It's not funny, Ana. You drive me fucking crazy I can't even concentrate." He smiles.

Christian continues his pace in front of me and pulls me behind him. I almost fall when he stops again, but he holds on to me to make sure I am steady. This time, we're stopped in front of our room. He puts the key into the slot, opens the door and leads us in. Before the door is even fully closed he has me against it, ensuring it slams shut. He reaches up, with his lips on mine, and latches the safety latch.

"Christian I need you so much." I tell him when he starts to kiss down my neck, and on my chest above the neckline of my dress.

"I will take care of you… patience, baby."

 _No._ Tonight I want to take care of him.

I begin to push him back, which he allows and follows my direction.

I look up into his eyes only to find the sparkling with amusement. I unbutton his vest and bring it down his shoulders. Who the hell knows where his jacket is. And frankly, I don't give a fuck. I pull his shirt out of his pants and reach up to start undoing his top buttons. One by one, I unbutton all of them. He is left standing only in his dress pants and his open dress shirt, and I am able to run my hands along his tight abs.

"These…" I stroke his ab muscles "make me so wet." I tell him.

I push him against the wall and sink, as fast as I can in this dress, to my knees. Thank goodness this slit allows me to. I pull on his belt, undoing the buckle. Once I have done that, I unbutton his pants and let them drop around his ankles. He has on a black pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs and I moan as I stoke my hand on his hard and very large erection.

"I love seeing your dick this hard." I tell him, pulling his boxers down.

His dick pops out, and could almost smack me in the face with how hard it is. I fist my hand around him and stroke him slowly, knowing it drives him crazy.

"Jesus, Ana." He pants while he looks down at me.

I study his member for a few seconds. It's big, I am lucky. "I am a lucky girl, this" I stroke him a little harder and he struggles against his breathing "is all mine." I tell him. The head of his dick is glistening with precum and I run my thumb over it.

Deciding that he is about ready to take over, if I don't stop teasing him soon. I suck on the head, just a little. Circling my tongue around it. He groans when I take him all the way in and pause.

"Fuck, Ana. Suck me." He begs.

I pull him out of me and reach for his hand that is fisted to his side and guide him to my head. I want him to dominate me, to _fuck my mouth_ as he says. Getting the idea, his other hand joins the first on the back of my head, and he pushes his dick into my mouth.

"Is this what you want?" He grunts. I raise my eyes to meet his and slightly nod.

"Good." He tells me in a voice that screams sexy.

He slides his dick out of me and then pushes my head into him all the way to the back of my throat. Knowing what he wants, I take him further in… He pauses and leaves his dick down my throat forcing me to only breathe through my nose. He pulls out, and repeats.

"Oh Fuck." He pants as he starts going faster. Pounding into my mouth at an unforgivable pace. My mouth is going to be sore. But this is what I want… This is what I want to do for him, for me. I love it every second of it.

"Oh fuck Ana, I am going… Ahhh shit."

His warm thick liquid coats my throat, and makes me even wetter than I was before, knowing that I gave him this pleasure.

I kiss his tip once I have completely swallowed everything he gave me and look back up at him. Immediately he bends over and helps me rise to my feet. He tries to usher us forward, when he stumbles over taking me with him, but he turns so I fall on top of him.

"Shit." He laughs.

"Now, what happened?" I ask. All I want is him in me and we are having all these mishaps. _UGH._

"You."

"Me?" I giggle.

"I know how to walk in heels, years of practice." I tell him with confidence. I did not stumble.

"No, you drive me so fucking crazy, Ana. I forgot I had my pants around my ankles." He laughs again and this time I join in.

He kicks off his shoes and socks so he can remove the offending pants. He rises and gives me his hand to help me.

"Turn around." He tells me and I obey. I see his shirt fly in front of me, so now he stands completely naked.

He unzips my dress and pulls it gently off my shoulders, kissing them as they become exposed. My dress falls to the floor, leaving me in my matching thong. He slaps my ass once, and says "One day, Ana… one day this ass" he rubs his fingers against the thin material in between my cheeks "will be mine."

His words send shivers down my spine. I want to give him this, but I am not ready yet.

He comes to stand in front of me and removes my panties with his thumbs… his touch alone makes my inside tremble. When my panties are around my feet he lifts my foot gently and I lean on his shoulder for support. He carefully slips off my high heel and pulls my panties off, then he proceeds to do the same with the other. When I am standing completely naked he rises.

"As much as I wanted those heels around my neck… I need to make love to you more." His voice serious.

"Then make love to me, Christian. Love me."

He does...all night.

* * *

"Good evening Honored Guests, Ladies, Gentlemen and the Graduating Class of 2015."

"Robert Gallagher once said that _change is inevitable- except from a vending machine._ " Our new headmaster Mr. Soneseson says as we attend Christian's graduation.

I am so proud of him. He has successfully graduated high school with a perfect GPA. How he managed it, I have yet to comprehend. After prom his grandfather bought WCI and Christian has been working on it ever since. I see him less, but often join him in the city when he has to go finish things on the weekend. I feel so happy for all of his accomplishments. I am happy because he has let me experience them with him. He has kept me by his side while he starts to make one of his dreams a reality. Grey Enterprises Holdings is now up and running, part time at least. During the summer he will work there in the day times, and come home in the evenings. I feel so silly saying that _'come home'_ we're not even living together. Well, it seems like it. Whenever my dad isn't home Christian stays with me. I have been learning to use a cookbook and have been making him dinner. He says I am great cook, and by the way he devours it, I have come to believe him. Sometimes when he ends up staying late in the city, I take him dinner to his office. He always insists on me waiting for him to finish up, so he can follow me home as he doesn't want me driving that late alone. And that, never fails to make my eyes roll. Earning me a good slap on my rear end.

"As you stand on the brink of moving into life beyond Seattle Elite Preparatory, change will be inevitable. It is inevitable and indeed gratifying to see that our Graduating Class of 2015 matured and became skills proficient ready to tackle and further their life-long education." He continues.

But me? I can't keep my eyes off my man. Who is sitting on the stage ready to give his speech. Although most of his high school life consisted of girls, which makes me grimace, parties and alcohol he has held the top GPA in his class. So the headmaster has asked him to give a brief speech. His eyes are on me as well. I try to see if he is nervous, but find no sign of that. I love his confidence, if this were me I would have been hyperventilating an hour ago.

"Please join me in congratulating him for his achievements and success, Christian Grey."

We all stand, clap and cheer! I clap so hard my hands hurt and I feel Mia weighing on me so I don't jump up and down with excitement. Christian stands up at the podium and looks at his family, going down the line until our eyes meet once again. I blow him a kiss, which he smiles at and begins.

"Thank you. I am honored to be standing here, at this podium today with all of you. Not only did Steve Jobs make great phones, he also said great words." the crowd chuckles. " _'Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't let the noise of other's' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition.'_ These great words were once spoken by a great engineer. I have found a lot of truth and guidance in them. I have followed my heart." He looks at me and I blush, but smile shyly "And now, I am following my intuition. We began high school as children, and now we leave as adults, well, some of us." The class and audience laugh again. "No matter where we go or what we do, there are challenges ahead of us. We must hold are head high and move forward. Never settling with just enough. We must endeavor to become the best we can be, as college students, as adults, as humans. Every accomplishment you achieve is added to the world's accomplishments, and I know I plan for that number to rise beyond our ability to count, and I ask you to do it with me. Join me in living up to your fullest potential, join me in only settling for success." He is an awesome speaker. He has all of our attention.

"To our parents, for supporting us in any and all ways possible, even if that met throwing a pitcher of ice water on us to wake us up in the morning… thanks mom." We all laugh. Grace told me she had to do that in his sophomore year. My poor baby. "To our teachers, for making us redo the questions we missed even though we were okay with the grade we received, I am sure we all know who that was." He chuckles. "To our coaches, advisors, and counselors who always pushed us forward. To our custodial staff, thanks for ensuring we had a clean school to attend, lunch room attendants, for feeding us after that pop quiz lefts our stomachs empty. Every single member of staff had a part in where we are standing today. I would like all of us to give an applause and a thank you, to them. Because without them we wouldn't be here." We all stand and clap.

"A personal thanks to my parents, grandparents, and Ray. They have always pushed me to pursue my dreams. I love you guys and will be forever thankful. To Ana…" He pauses as the whole school starts cat calling and whooping. We had became a pretty hot couple this year. We were even voted _'most likely to marry'_ Christian smirked at that. _That_ is a given he said, and I agreed. Once the students calm down again he continues. "To Ana, for giving me and making me want more. I love you, baby." He blushes and grins his shy grin. If I had a mirror I am sure I'd look the same. I feel my eyes fill with happy tears. He read his brief speech to me several times, but he never mentioned he would add me to it.

He retakes his seat with his class and the offering of diplomas begin. I have moved over as close to the stage stairs as possible so I can be there waiting for him when he comes off. They didn't want any families to congratulate their loved ones until all the diplomas were handed out. But, fuck that, I want to congratulate my man.

"Michael Emerson…. Ashley Fergurson... Mary Finnegan...Mark Garret … Sonia Gonzalez...Christian Grey." The crowd erupts in whoops, whistling and applauds. I am screaming so hard you'd think I'm a 10 year old at a Beiber concert.

His cheeks are flushed, I know he doesn't like this kind of attention. But he should be so proud of himself. I am.

He shakes hands with the headmaster and the school board before he finally exits the stage. As soon as I am able to, I start to run up to him. He turns just in time and opens his arms to catch me. Holding me tight, so tight my feet leave the ground, and I am sure the back of my dress has risen up a little. I feel his grip tighten around me as he sets me down. I see him staring at something so I try to turn and look, but Christian stops me with a kiss. Not any kind of innocent kiss, but one of those panty wetting, knee melting kisses. He pushes me back a little and leans over me. When we earn another set of cat calls we pull up and I pull my dress down. He chuckles.

"I am so proud of you, Christian! I love you so much." I tell him excitedly.

"Thank you, baby. I love you too." He kisses my lips.

"Okay, go back to sit with your class." I tell him.

"I'd rather sit with you." He smiles.

"GO!" I tell him with a smile as he pouts, but goes to sit.

* * *

CPOV

"Ladies and gentleman, Seattle Elite Preparatory Class of 2015." The headmaster yells and we all throw our caps in the air, acting like we own the damn place, and this evening... _we do._

"I am glad this shit is over!" Brandon booms.

"Don't get too excited man, Harvard is next." I remind him.

"You just had to ruin my fun, huh? You couldn't just let me have night of peace." Brandon tells me jokingly.

"Sorry…"

"It doesn't help with the whole Jess situation."

I feel for him, I do. He and Jess have had this planned since last year when they both found out they got accepted, but then Jess got accepted to Stanford. Which was her first choice because it's her parents alma mater. Apparently she had accepted to go to Stanford and just barely told Brandon after prom. Shit was not looking pretty for them Thankfully, they got over it and are going to make it work. It's nice knowing my roommate will be in a long distance relationship like me. I won't have to worry about them sucking face, or fucking each other when all I will have is my right hand and Ana's image glued in my brain during the week.

"It will be fine. Look, talk to you later. I have to go find my family in all this chaos."

"You mean, Ana? Chris… you've got it bad, real fucking bad." He laughs.

 _You have no idea Brandon, no fucking idea._

My mission… walk through this crowd without busting someone in the face. I have a one tracked mind, and that is to find Ana. I had to be here earlier so I never saw her before when she was done getting ready. Like always, she takes my breath away. She has a simple white dress on, with black heels. Perfect for today. Her hair is just a tad curled and makeup is light. What pisses me the fuck off is the fact that I saw Jared, _the eye fucker_ , eye fuck her again today! While she was in my arms! What the fuck is up with that shit? I was going to give him a black eye to sport, because obviously he wasn't happy at the beginning of the year with just a bruised jaw. He wants more, and I'll deliver. Ana, calmed me down without even realizing it. What do I have to do to get him away from my girl? Lucky for me, this summer he's going to Brown. Thank fuck it's on the other side of the fucking country and he will be out of our lives.

I don't want him staring at Ana all night so I need to rush to be by her side.

"Christian Grey, High School Graduate. Come here son." My father pulls me into a manly embrace as soon as I reach our group.

"Thanks Dad." I tell him and let my eyes search for her.

"Oh Christian, I am so proud of you." My mom takes me in her arms with tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry mom." I tell her.

"I am just happy, you're my baby boy and you've grown up so fast. And now…" she starts sobbing. " You're going away…"

"Grace give him a break, he's going to college, not outer space." My dad pulls her from me with a chuckle.

I start my search for Ana again. Where the fuck is she? Wasn't she with my family?

"So... I am kind of jealous." Elliot squeezes my shoulder.

"Why is that?" I don't make eye contact with him. My eyes are busy looking for Ana… where is she?

"4.0 GPA, starting your own business already, Harvard, the girl… fuck bro' you got it all." He tells me.

I laugh a little and turn to look at him to see he's smiling.

"I am happy for you little bro'. Very happy." I can tell he is telling the truth. He gives me yet another man hug.

I turn again to scan the area and don't see her. My panic level starts to rise a little when I don't see Jared with his family either. After Leila, I don't take any fucking chances. I am just about to go in search for her when I hear someone call after me.

"Christian, come here! Don't make me come pull you by your ear." My grandmother smiles.

I give her a hug and feel her tears against my cheek.

"Not you too." I tell her amused.

"Now you stop right there… I am allowed to cry. So is your mother. You're still a little boy and" I want to interrupt her and tell her that Ana doesn't think I am a little boy. I am all man. _Her man._

"What is it with women in this family. Leave the man of the hour alone." My grandfather comes to the rescue saving me from yet another crying lady. I love my grandmother to death, but I have no idea what to do when it comes to the tears.

"Son, you have turned into a great young man. I hope to be around to see you rule the universe. We are all very proud of you." My grandfather tells me.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"My turn." Ray shouts.

"Ahhh Come here, boy." Didn't my grandfather and I just establish that I am a man? A young man, but a man. Not a boy! He grabs me in a semi hug and pats my back.

"You're going to be a huge ass success , I can see it now.."

"What are you Ray, a fortune teller now?" I interrupt him.

"You still want to marry my daughter? Because if you keep up with that shit I'll read your future too." He tells me with a sly chuckle and I laugh too because I know he's got me. Not by the balls, those are Ana's. Speaking of which, where the fuck is she?

"Hey, babe." Speaking of the princess.

I take her arm and pull her a little to the side.

"Ana, where the hell were you?" I ask her more harshly than intended.

"Excuse you?" She asks and widens her eyes. I have rarely talked to her like this.

"Where were you, Ana?" I ask her again. She crosses her arms.

"Christian …"

"Ugh, baby. I am sorry. I was just freaking out. After Leila, I've gotten paranoid." I admit.

"I've noticed, but I am fine. I was just giving you some room with your family." She rubs my arm, in an effort to calm my nerves. She knows me so well.

"I'm such an ass…" I lean my forehead against hers and breathe in her heavenly scent.

"You can be, but you're my ass…" she giggles.

Damn I love her giggles.

* * *

 **Not my longest, but not my shortest either! Bare with me with the chapters and during the holidays. After I end this portion of the story I will be taking a break! But do not fear! I will be writing. I just decided that I need to get as many chapters of the next part done, as I can, before I start uploading... it will lessen the pressure if I get writers block or if life gets hectic!**

 **As always many thanks to MF79.**

 **Also... Bare with me during the holidays! I will always try to update, even if it's a shorter chapter until this part is over.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy Xx And as always, please excuse any and all grammar mistakes. (There will be some, perhaps a lot.)**

* * *

APOV

"Is that… Jared?" Kate asks me as she looks in the rear view mirror while driving.

I turn in the passenger seat to get a better look. I see a black sports car behind us, but it's pretty dark and I can't see the driver clearly.

"I don't know, Kate."

"Do you think he is following us?" She asks confused at the situation.

What do I say, _Yes?_ To be fair, I don't even know if it's him… and if it is him, if he is following us.

"I don't think so. If it is him, why would he be following us?"

"Because he is a stalker. Ana, this is serious. You have to tell Christian." She answers.

"I can't tell him! He would blow it waaaay out of proportion. Plus, we don't even know if he is stalking us. We don't even know if it's him!" I point out.

"You."

"Huh?"

"You… he is stalking you, not us."

"He is NOT stalking me."

"For fucks sake Ana. He is. He shows up wherever you are. You see the way he looks at you. It's so freaking creepy, Ana. I am taking the next exit." She continues to alternate glances at the freeway and rear view mirror.

I sit back in my seat and pray that this is all just a misunderstanding. What is Jared playing at? Surely if he was stalking he'd be blowing up my phone and showing up at my house. _Right?_ If he is, I wonder what has happened to make him act this way. When we first met he was kind, and friendly. He even showed me a little about playing pool. Things didn't start to get weird until that night at Lucky Strike. He was stupid mad that Christian was all over me. After that, things got awkward. He started acting really shady. Refusing to workout with me, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but for real? _Just because I don't want to be with you, you have to go to that extreme?_

I haven't told Christian, because what the hell I am supposed to tell him? _'Hey babe, I see Jared all the time. All over Bellevue, and on my runs.'_ He hasn't even attempted to talk to me. That is not stalking. He can be wherever he wants to be.

"Where does this exit lead?" I ask Kate as she pulls off the freeway.

"Who knows Steele… I just wanted to see if he followed. And he did…"

"What?!" I screech and turn around. Surely there is the black sports call following behind.

 _Oh fuck._ This can't be good.

"What do we do?" I ask frantically.

"Try to lose him… I don't know. Call Christian."

"I am not going to call him, Kate. That would just cause more problems. Christian would have a fucking fit."

"Well maybe that's what Jared needs. Someone to kick his fucking ass. You know Christian would rip his head off."

 _Of course I know._ I give her a look.

"And that is why you" I point at her " and I are not going to tell him."

"Ana, stop acting stupid."

"Do you really think Christian needs this shit right now? He just graduated, he is starting his business… he works nonstop. Only making time for me. He doesn't need this bullshit."

"He is not my favorite person, but he should know, Ana. At least tell Ray."

 _I am not telling him!_

I turn around again and the car is still behind us.

"He's still behind us." I tell Kate.

"No shit. And now we have a bigger problem."

"What now?"

"We are going to run out of gas and I have no idea where we are."

"You've got to be shitting me, Kate!"

This is a fucking mess.

"I'm not. I thought we were going straight home! I didn't know another of your psycho friends were going to follow us and I was going to have to drive all over Seattle to lose them. " She mutters the last part.

"That was fucking low, Kate." I tell her at her jab to Leila.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ana. Sorry."

"It's fine. Just pull in somewhere to get gas."

She pulls into a gas station and I turn to see the black car drive past us. Maybe he wasn't following us. Maybe it wasn't Jared.

"Ana… lock your door."

Huh? What? I start to look out the window and see a group of people on the corner. They look to be gang members or crack dealers or something we should not be involved in.

It's past 9pm. Kate and I came to Seattle to find an outfit for tomorrow. We are going out on a boat that Elliot rented to celebrate Christian's 18th birthday. We weren't supposed to be gone this long.

"Kate! Go to a different one." I demand.

"Ana, we won't make it to another gas station."

"Okay…" I breathe in " we'll get out together and I will be lookout while you pump gas." I tell her. That sounds reasonable.

"No fucking way… you pump the gas." I look at her crazy.

"I don't know how to pump gas, Kate." I tell her.

"Yeah right. How do you not know?" She says with wide eyes.

"Uh, it wasn't a requirement on the driver's exam…" _It's not._

"Who pumps your gas?" She asks.

"My dad usually makes sure I have a full tank. Christian does it too." I tell her. I should probably learn how.

She groans and hangs her head.

"Ana… I don't know how to pump gas either." She confesses.

I chuckle because I don't know what else to fucking do. It's dark outside, we are who the fuck knows where and we have no gas.

I look out the window, toward the group of people and realize that they're just standing around. Watching people… perhaps watching us. I look toward the other side and see that there is a group of women looking like they belong in Pretty Woman. Where the hell are we?

"Kate… where are we?"

"No clue. I think we're still in Seattle."

"You think?"

"Well I wasn't exactly paying attention to the signs, while I was trying to lose your stalker."

Great. My fault. Okay… we got this.

"What if we try to pump gas ourselves?" I ask and cringe.

"Here? Fuck no. My face will not end up on one of those posters 'Have you seen this girl?' No way."

"Oh my God! They're not even doing anything… they probably don't even notice we are here." I tell her.

"Nice try. We are in a deserted gas station, the only car here may I add, and you think they haven't noticed us? It doesn't help that I am driving a 'Benz. Trust me… they've noticed us."

"And they haven't done anything. Maybe they're just hanging around. Who says they have to try anything anyway?"

"Uhhh your outfit."

I look down and mentally smack myself. _Why did I wear this?_ I have on white short shorts, a lightweight long sleeve shirt and cobalt blue heels.

I look toward Kate and she has on a chevron pattern shorts and crop top. Why did she wear that?

"Kate we look like hoes!" I groan.

"We do not. We look cute." She looks in the mirror.

"We look like them." I point to the ladies across the street.

"We do not." She rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you call Christian? Isn't he still in Seattle?" She suggests.

"No way Kate! He's going to want to know how we got here." Wherever here is "And I am not going to tell him that."

"Call Ethan."

She pulls out her phone and dials.

"He didn't answer…"

"Kate why don't you know how to pump gas?" I ask.

"Because I have my father and brother and they have never allowed me to."

"Allowed?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Whatever princess. You don't know how to do it either."

 _True._

"Don't you have roadside assistance?" I question.

"Yeah, but those people take forever. I am just going to call Elliot."

"No! He'll tell Christian."

"What does it matter? I'll just tell him we got lost."

"Thanks Kate." I sigh and slump down in my seat.

"Well, hello to you too." She says into her phone smiling.

She laughs and throws her head back "No, I am not calling for that." More laughing.

"Hurry up!" I whisper to her.

"Shh…" She waves her hand at me.

"Maybe a little later…" again with the laughing.

I groan.

"Hey I was calling because I need a little help… no, not with that… this is serious." She smiles.

"Well Ana and I were on our way home from Seattle and we kind of got lost… of course my phone has GPS… well, we don't have gas… of course not" she rolls her eyes. "I don't know how… Are you kidding, she's more of a princess than I am…" I guess she was talking about me "well, we would, but it's kind of shady outside… I don't know like people …. of course she's not…" she huffs. About me again?

"Yeah, hold on."

She hands me the phone "It's Christian…"

"What?" I barely whisper.

"He was with Elliot, what did you want me to do?"

 _Oh shit._ I rest my hand on my forehead.

"Hi." I squeak.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong?" He asks sweetly.

"Kate kind of got us lost and it wouldn't be a problem, but we ran out of gas." I laugh nervously.

"And you've never done it yourself." He chuckles.

"Yeah."

"It's okay, baby. I will walk you through it."

"Yeah about that…"

"Hey, there is a first time for everything. You won't even break a nail. I promise." He interrupts.

I could care less about my nails.

"Babe… it's not that. It's ...It's kind of scary where we are." I mutter.

"Why?" He asks with a tad bit of concern.

"There is a group of guys on the"

"Where are you?" He demands more than asks. I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence.

"Uhmmm" I bring up the location app on my phone "at a gas station on Rainier Ave between S 52nd and S 51st?" I tell him in more of a question manner.

"Let me see…" he pauses for a moment "Christ, Ana. You're in Rainier Beach?"

"Kate, Rainier Beach?" I ask her.

"Yeah… sure. I think that's right."

"Kate thinks you're right."

"Of course I am. I am tracking your phone now."

Surely that isn't legal. _How does he even know how to do that?_

"Christian… what the hell?"

"It's just an app… if you have your location app on, I can track you on my phone."

"Why do you have that?"

He sighs "for reasons like this Ana. I just became a little paranoid with…"

"I know, I know. It's fine. I'm sorry, it just kind of weirded me out for a second." I tell him.

Christian has become a little paranoid after Leila and I understand why. I have become the same way.

"I'm the one to be sorry, but in all honesty I'm not. I have never even thought about using it. Barney showed me how." He chuckles.

"I'm glad he did… now, are you able to come? If not, we could try calling Ethan again." I slap my hand against my mouth as soon as that came out. _Oh crap I let that slip._

Kate laughs and shakes her head. She knows I messed up.

"What do you mean again?" He asks annoyed.

"Kate tried to call him first, he didn't answer."

"You didn't feel like you could call me?" He asks.

"It wasn't that. I didn't want to bother you." I tell him honestly.

"Ana, you'll never bother me. Don't even think like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Just promise me you'll call me first next time." He sighs.

"Babe, Ethan is Kate's brother. She called him for help. Surely, that is not unreasonable?" I express frustrated. Frustrated with who? With myself.

"Is he coming or not?" Kate asks.

"Christian, are you able to come or not? Don't feel like you have to."

"Don't feel like I have to? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I will understand if you're busy." I tell him.

"And I said that I'd always have time for you." He huffs.

"Are you coming yes or no?"

"Of course I am. We've been in the car since I tracked your phone to Rainier Beach. Just stay on the phone with me."

"We'll be okay. I don't want you driving and on your cell."

"I could honestly care less about that." He answers.

"Kate wants her phone back."

"Call me from yours then!" He says exasperated.

"We'll be fine, Christian. What is it? A 20 minute drive from Bellevue?"

"I will be there in 8 minutes top."

"So, what's the problem. We'll stay out of trouble 'till then." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Ana… do you know that not even three weeks ago that place was shot up? And a few months before that a drug deal went wrong. You guys really chose a great place." He says sarcastically as the blood drains from my face.

I look over to the group of guys and even though they're eyeing us, or the car, they haven't made a move toward us. The women are still at the corner and I am starting to freak out.

"Ana, are you still there?"

"Christian… I'm scared."

He takes a deep breath "Four minutes, baby. Just stay on the phone with me."

"Who else is with you?" I ask trying to take my mind off of it. That could happen anywhere. I tell myself.

"Elliot. He wants to see Kate."

"No doubt."

"Ana… give me my phone." Kate tells me.

"Christian wants me to stay on the line with him." I tell her.

"Why?"

"Because we're in a shady neighborhood and this place got shot at a few weeks ago." I answer.

"You're fucking kidding? This is the place. Oh shit. Maybe we should leave… fuck. Of course we should leave."

"NO!" Christian yells in through the phone.

"We're two minutes away. We just turned down 51st." He says.

"Okay." I breathe out.

"Baby, we're at the light. Do you see me?"

I look toward the intersection and I see his car. My whole body sags in relief.

"Yes."

"Good. Wait for me in the car." He tells me and hangs up.

I give Kate her phone back and she stares at me in disbelief.

"It looks like your body just let go of 100 pounds. If you even weigh that." She laughs.

"Of course I weight that. More than that. It's just a relief knowing we'll be leaving soon."

"Or that you're seeing your man."

 _That too._

* * *

CPOV

"Dude they're fine! You can already see them." Elliot tells me from the passenger seat of my car.

My hand grips the steering wheel a little tighter before loosening up it's grip. When I found out where Ana was my heart sank. I couldn't get here fast enough. I am so thankful that we were in the city too. It's so fucking cliche, but I had this feeling in my gut that Ana needed me. This sounds like a movie… it was an odd sensation. The same one I had when I was trying to break the chute door when Leila was attacking her. I felt like something was turning in my stomach and my head just kept on thinking of Ana. That is a fucking given at all times, but not like this.

The light changes and we turn onto Rainier and then immediately I turn into the gas station. I pull up right in front of them and look around. It's a well lit area, but there are a few groups hanging around. I don't know if they're thugs or not, but they don't look friendly. I am glad Ana knew not to get out on her own. And I am glad Elliot's with me.

Pisses me the fuck off that she would call Ethan first. I am her man, not Ethan. If she needs something she should come to me. I know that's Kate's brother… but I don't give a fuck. That fucker and I have problems already. As soon as he knew Ana was with Kate he would have jumped at the opportunity.

"Let's go, Elliot." I tell him as I release my seat belt.

"Go?"

"You're not going to fill up your girlfriends tank?" I ask…

"Oh I'll fill her up alright." He chuckles "and she is not my girlfriend."

I roll my eyes "Stop being a douche. Get out there."

"I was kidding. Chill, you sound like her. Geez." He opens the door and strolls towards Kate's car. I follow him.

I open Ana's door and feel annoyed that it was unlocked. I calm some when I think she perhaps unlocked it when she saw me strolling over toward her. I reach in and give her a kiss.

"Hey, baby. You okay?" I ask and rub my thumb around her cheek.

"Yeah, thank you for coming." She smiles and puckers her lips for another kiss. And of course I don't deny her.

"You got it?" I ask Elliot over the roof of the car. He has already started pumping gas.

"Yeah I'm cool. You're taking Ana?" He asks and gives me his 'say yes' stare. He doesn't need to give me that stare. I was taking Ana anyhow.

"Yeah." I lean back into Ana. "Is that fine, baby?" Knowing it is.

"No. That's not fine, Grey. You don't get to decide over her." Kate answers.

"Kate, stop." Yes...listen to Ana.

"Why do you always have something to pick with me Katherine?" I ask her fully annoyed.

"Will you guys stop? You guys behave like second graders." Ana rolls her eyes.

"Kate, stop nagging on Christian." Yeah Kate. "Christian, stop playing into her."

What? How is this my fault? Oh yeah, because of her brother.

"Come on, babe." Ana tells me and I give her my hand to help her out.

"Wait! Ana, you're just leaving me?" Kate asks her hurt.

"I thought Elliot was going with you." Ana answers.

She turns to me and asks "Elliot's going with Kate right?"

"Yes."

She turns back to Kate. "That's fine, right Kate?"

"Yeah. I just didn't want to drive all the way back to Bellevue alone. Especially in this shitty area."

"It settled. Let's get your stuff in my car, baby."

I offer her my hand once more and this time she takes it. I lean over the roof once more to settle with Elliott.

"You almost done?"

"Yep. Finishing up now." He puts the nozzle back in it's place.

I feel Ana's hands on my waist and I pull her in closer.

"Ready?"

"Mhmm. I just have to grab my stuff from the back seat."

She turns and I take in what she's wearing. My dick twitches and I struggle to remember the fucked up neighborhood we're in.

"Shit. Ana, get back in the car." I tell her urgently.

"What? Why?" She looks around for danger.

"Ana, just get back in."

She has on a pair of white shorts that fit her fucking amazing. A tad short, but amazing nonetheless. No wonder she didn't want to get out of the car. _Thank fuck, too._ I take in the surroundings once again and really nothing has changed. Maybe a few more people hanging around.

I have a mental debate with how I should proceed. Do I take Ana over to my car now? Or should I have Kate get into a better area and then have her switch cars?

"What's the matter, Christian?" Ana asks.

"It's what you're wearing. I don't know if I want to risk you walking over to my car with all those guys just sitting around." I tell her.

"I told you! We look like hoes!" Ana yells at Kate.

"Ana, shut up. We look awesome." Kate rolls her eyes.

"Ana, you could never look like a hoe… or anything near that. But, you will never dress like this without me again."

"Yes, dad." Kate laughs.

Damn. That girl is annoying. What Elliot sees in her is light years beyond me. Many, many light years.

Since I was kidding myself that I'd let Ana leave the car with who knows who out here. I set into motion my game plan.

"Kate, why don't you drive out of this are and then Ana can jump into my car." I tell her and she nods.

"Elliot, why don't you ride with them?" I tell him as he stands near the passenger side door.

"Okay, shotgun!"

"You're an idiot. Ana's already in the front." I tell him.

"Chris, I am 6'4. No way in hell I am sitting in the back."

"Fine. You drive, and Kate goes in the back."

"Uh. No. You don't get to decide who drives my car, Christian." Kate states. _Great..._

"Just have Ana get in the back." Elliot tells me.

Ana is about to say something when I interrupt her "No fucking way. Ana is not getting out of this car 'till we are in a better neighborhood."

"Oh, but Kate can?" Elliot defends.

I don't give two shits about Kate, but glance at her anyway. Her outfits' is a tad worse. Same short shorts with some matching top that shows off her stomach.

"Where were you guys?" I ask.

"At the mall." Ana answers.

"Like that?" I gesture towards them.

This better be some joke. Why do they dress like that to go to the mall? The beach, yeah I understand, but the mall?

"Look I will just jump over the center console." Ana suggests and proceeds to start before anyone says anything.

Her gorgeous ass is high in between the seats and my dick grows against my boxers and jeans. I want her.

"Geez. Pick up your jaw, Chris." Elliott chuckles.

"Fuck you." I give him the finger.

"Get in your car, Chris. We'll follow you." Elliot tells me.

I look in the back toward, Ana. She air kisses me and I wink at her. "See you soon, baby."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here." They really should change her name to Katherine Annoying Kavanaugh. Suits her better.

A few minutes later Kate pulls up behind me and I step out of my car to get Ana. Elliot decided to be a gentleman this evening and gets out to allow Ana to get out of the car decently. I watch as her heels hit the floor and I am once again consumed by her legs. They look edible. The way her feet looks in those heels, they way the elongate her legs brings me back to the same frenzy that started this all. I shift to adjust the bulge in my pants and pull her into my arms.

"Ready, baby?" I kiss the top of her head.

"Yep."

I grab her bags, we say goodbye to the fuck buddies and head to my car. I open the door for her and wait to close it. I put her stuff in the trunk and head to the driver's seat.

"You hungry?" I ask her.

"I could eat something."

"Good. I am starved." I tell her.

"Did you not eat today, Christian?" She almost scolds.

"Yep. Elliot and I ate a burger earlier. All this thinking and crunching numbers makes me hungry though. So I can definitely eat again."

"Do you remember that restaurant you took me to when you asked me to be your dirty little secret?" she asks.

"I didn't ask you to be my dirty little secret, Ana. I clearly said that wasn't the case. I just asked that we get to know each other before broadcasting it. Bad choice. I'm glad it backfired on us." I answer.

"But, yes. I remember it. What about it?"

"Can we go there? The tomato soup you had was amazing."

"Are you going to let me feed it to you again?" I smirk and brush my fingers over her knuckles.

"If you're lucky."

"I am the luckiest son of bitch alive. You're by my side."

"It goes both ways."

"So is that a yes?"

"We'll see how busy it is. I don't want to give people a show."

I simply nod. "One day baby, we'll own a restaurant. It will have a private area so we won't have to worry about who we're giving a show."

"You aspire really high."

"No. I only aspire to take care of you, to make sure your dreams come true."

"Christian…" She says surprised.

"What about your dreams?"

"That is my dream. GEH is already running, the projections look great and with high turn around figures. The next thing on my list is happiness. And, for me to be happy involves your happiness." I'm honest with her.

"You have a list?"

"Mhm."

"What's on it?" I know she's looking at me. I can feel her gaze.

"Now, that would be telling."

"Christian!" She whines.

"Would you settle down if I told it all involves you?"

Suddenly she leans over the console and pulls my face to her lips. She places a loud smoochy kiss on my cheek.

"I love you Christian Grey." She kisses me once more and sits back down in her seat.

"And I you, Ana Steele." Or Ana Grey. Anastasia Grey. Now that-does things to me.

"Are you sure you don't want anything for your birthday?" She asks once more.

"I already told you what I want."

"That's a given. Something tangible?"

"I think my request is pretty tangible, baby." I wink at her.

"All right, something physical?"

"I am pretty sure it will be very physical, as well."

"Christian you're impossible!" She groans as I chuckle.

We pull into the restaurant parking lot. I cut the engine and turn to her. "Baby, I just want to wake up with you in my arms, and fall asleep with you in my arms." I tell her as I look in her eyes.

"And you'll have that. I just feel like I should give you something… more. Like something you can unwrap."

"I'd appreciate unwrapping you."

"Shall I wear a bow?"

"Now aren't you cute?" I smile. "Come on, let's catch our late dinner." I tell her.

I round the car and open her door, once again admiring her legs as she steps out which reminds me…

"Why the hell did you wear this Ana?"

"Because it's the style."

"Yeah and if you bend over your ass will be hanging out. I don't like that Ana. This" I grab her ass "is mine. Hell would break lose if anyone else saw it, Ana." I tell her seriously.

"Christian, you can't be serious. My ass isn't hanging out. They're just shorts."

"Just shorts, Ana? This isn't even school appropriate." I sigh.

"Good thing I am not at school. I am out with my boyfriend." She smiles. That smart mouth.

Don't fall for it Grey.

"Yes, but what about before? You even said and I quote 'We look like hoes'."

"So you think I look like a hoe?" She tries to pull out of my hold.

"Jesus. Ana, of course not!" I state loudly. "I am just saying these" I grab the hem of her shorts "are really fucking short. Don't wear them if I am not with you. Understand?"

She rolls her eyes, but nods slightly. Oddly, her eye rolling toward me causes my dick to tingle.

"Good. Let's get dinner." I kiss her lips.

I let her take a few steps in front of me just so I can admire that view. The way her ass moves in the offending shorts, the way her toned legs look in those heels it causes me the need for deep breaths.

* * *

APOV

Christian's birthday

Christian woke me up this morning with his head in between my legs. I know… it should have been the other way around, but he woke up before me and demanded that his first meal be ...well, me. Who am I to deny my birthday boy? Today Christian turns 18. As a graduation present his grandfather gifted him the ownership for WCI, which will now will be broken down and sold piece by piece… I have no idea how that works. Christian tries to explain it to me, but I get lost after he starts talking in his 'business lingo' of isolating the assets of each department and restructuring for later sell. I often ask myself how he knows all this, his response? He was bored in ninth grade and happened to find a book in Carrick's office about mergers. Apparently Carrick was on some case and needed to look up some information to make sure his I's were dotted and T's were crossed. It peaked his interest and he has been fascinated ever since. It makes me all the more in love with him.

Christian insisted that I didn't buy him anything for his birthday. He wants no gifts… he did however say that he wanted to wake up with me in his arms and spend his night inside me. Of course, I am more than happy to oblige.

My father went to New York to help with finalizing Vivian and Mason's move. At first, I didn't know what to think. I thought she was moving to Seattle, her own place in Seattle. When Ray told me first a few months ago I knew Christian wasn't going to be happy. Living under the same roof with a guy, that is not him and not related to me, I thought he would go thermonuclear. He surprised with being understanding. It kind of put me in a funk, was he not as into me anymore? Stop, Ana. He has proven time after time he is into you. Multiple ways.

Grace graciously made a large breakfast that consisted of pancakes, my favorite, eggs, bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice and non alcoholic cranberry spritzers.

In an hour or so we are going to go out on a boat that Elliot rented, we would have taken the Grey's, but Christian and Elliot both agreed that they could not have sex on a boat where their parents have had sex on. Of course they couldn't say those words, something about being scarred for even thinking it. Elliot promised that he would not be drinking and Christian said he would have a few shots with me, but he is not getting drunk, just in case he has to help Elliot. Kate, Brandon and Jess have also been invited on board for the night. Mia was, but she stated that she could not be in the same place where two of her brothers are getting laid. _Soooo, Kate… I thought nobody knew?_ Who are they trying to kid? I almost died when Grace asked Elliot why Kate, his girlfriend, hasn't been invited to family dinner. Elliot nearly choked and insisted Kate was not his girlfriend, just a friend. Christian thinks Elliot is afraid of commitment. But Kate is amazing. Annoying, but amazing. We get in fights and what not, but she always has my back. ALWAYS.

I was going to talk to Elliot about Kate, but Christian forbid me to. He told me and I quote 'You can't play cupid, Ana. Let them figure their shit out.' True. But Kate is one of my best friends! How can I not try to help her? She is in love and I know what that feels like. Shit, everyday I fall deeper in love with Christian. I love going to sleep in his arms and waking up there. It only happens on the weekends or when my dad isn't around. So not enough, for my liking.

I thought we'd spend everyday this summer together, but his days are being spent at GEH. He comes in the evening and I feel very Susie Homemaker. I have tried out new recipes and he loves ALL of them. Or at least he says he does. It makes feel good to cook for my man. Is that what my future has in store for me? Being Christian's wife, cooking him dinner and wait for him to come home? We've talked about the general idea of having kids together. In the far, far away future. But what would happen when it becomes a reality? I need to stop… we aren't even married. Christian is one hundred percent certain that we will be. I share his dream.

My phone rings as I step out of the bathroom.

"Hey." I answer.

"You ready, baby?"

"Uh no, you said I had an hour."

"And it's been 40 minutes." He chuckles.

"Well I still have 20 minutes." I roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes." What? How does he know?

"You did, didn't you?" He asks when I don't answer.

"Yes… do you have a hidden camera in here?"

He full on laughs. "No, but that's not a bad idea. I just know you."

"Actually, that is a horrible idea, Christian. Wipe it out of your mind." He tells me.

"Would it be that bad? When I'm in Boston, I would still be able to keep an eye on you."

"In my room? You're getting pretty kinky."

"You have no idea." He says quietly.

 _Hmm?_

"20 minutes, baby."

"Yes, sir!" I tell him.

"Ana, Ana, Ana… the things I am going to do to you this weekend."

"Can't wait." I reply as I squirm a little.

"See ya' soon."

We hang up and I proceed to get ready. I decide just for mascara and a hydrating lip balm since I will be out in the sun all day. I throw my hair up into a messy bun, the temperature is pretty hot today and I don't want to be all sweaty. Christian says that he likes me all sweaty, especially when it's his doing. Funny thing is, I love watching the sweat slide off his toned muscles. I just think it's gross when it happens to me.

* * *

"Christian! You said this was a boat!" I gesture toward the yacht. Clearly not a boat.

"It is!" he defends.

"Can Elliot even drive this?"

He snorts "Of course. We both can. Believe it or not, Elliot said he wasn't drinking so I can get hammered. It is my 18th after all."

"Aren't you supposed to do that at 21?"

"Baby, I have been doing that since I was 15." He shrugs. "But don't worry, I don't plan on getting hammered. I want to be coherent when you're around." He winks.

"Let's go guys!" Elliot yells from on top of the boat, well yacht.

Jess, Brandon and Kate are already on board.

"Let me help you." Christian offers me his hand to help me aboard.

"You look beautiful, Ana." He says as he embraces me once we are on the boat.

"Only for you."

"Damn right." He smirks and we head up to the top deck.

I have on a coral dress that reaches my thighs and paired it with nude heels. It is rather hot so I am glad I chose this.

"Here." Kate hands me a shot.

"We haven't even taken off yet." I tell her.

"So?"

"How many have you had already?" I ask.

"Uhmm. Three?" She holds up three fingers laughs. I doubt that.

I down the shot and enjoy the first burn of the afternoon.

"Where's Jess?" I ask.

"She went to put her stuff away, so she is probably banging Brandon."

Maybe we should put our stuff away. I turn to look at Christian and he mouths 'later' with another smirk. He knows me so well.

I take a seat on the cushioned seats with Kate while Christian helps Elliot. We begin to move and Kate and I start talking about this coming year.

"It's a bitch." She tells me about a long distance relationship.

"But you guys make it work, right?"

"Yea uh-huh. I still think he is fucking everything with a rack. Especially when he doesn't answer. Come on, how easy would it be? It's not like I know anyone over there that would tell me."

My stomach drops… Jess would have told me, but she changed colleges. Would Brandon tell Jess if Christian were to slip up and cheat on me? Would I want to know? How easy is it really?

"Steele, stop. You and Christian are on a totally different level than Elliot and I. We have barely became 'boyfriend and girlfriend' and that was months after being fuck buddies. Christian has pretty much been devoted to you since he first saw you. And that takes a lot for me to admit."

"What do you mean 'pretty much'?" _Does she know something I don't?_

"For fucks sake Ana, you're killing me. I take it back. He has been devoted to you since he saw you. Here have another you need to relax" She laughs. She hands me the shot and I down it.

"It's that you're right. Everyone has told me that Christian was a player before he met me. How easy would it be to go back to that if I am not around?" I ask her.

"Anastasia Steele, STOP!" She grabs my shoulder. "Christian has changed. I see it. Hell, everyone sees it. Do you wanna know a secret?" She whispers. although no one else is around. I nod.

"He wasn't as much as a player as I thought. He has been with less girls than fingers. I guess he was just a big flirt."

My insides smile. "But does that make it better? Knowing my boyfriend was a complete flirt?"

"Here, drink." Jess hands me a drink and joins us.

I take a sip " What's this?" I point to the cup. It's good.

"Don't know. Your man sent it up." She sits with us. "I heard what you said. Don't you think he deserves a chance? You're already judging him and there is no reason to."

"I know. I know. But what do I do? My mind is going crazy."

"Well one, don't worry about it now. And two, go spend time with him." She tilts her head in his direction.

I look over to him and feel my panties getting wet. He has on a sandals, khaki shorts and a white linen shirt that he has rolled up to his elbows. Sunglasses framing his face. He looks totally hot and I have to work on myself control because I want to do nothing more than jump him. Right here, right now.

He turns to face me and air kisses me causing me to giggle. That was my sign to go to him. I take each step steadily, to avoid spilling my drink, never removing my eyes from him. When I get close enough he opens his arm and snuggles me into his chest.

"Missed me already?" He says in my hair.

"I always miss you."

"Good. Because I always miss you." He holds me tighter.

"We're only going a few more miles out. Elliot wants to take a dip." Oh great that again. I am grateful Derek isn't here.

"Are you?" I ask him.

"Fuck no." He laughs.

"What is it with them and swimming in open water? What about sharks, jellyfish and other creepy things in the ocean?" I ask.

He motions out and we see a few other boats.

"Hopefully the noise keeps them away. We're not too far out, but I'd like it better if we stayed on board."

"Of course. There is no way I am getting in there." I point to the water. "I will put on my bikini though. You know, catch some sun."

"Ughhh. Do you have to?" He pouts.

"Yes. I only wore this for the drive."

"Why are you pouting birthday boy?" Elliot elbows Christian.

"Fuck off Elliot."

"Okay, okay… we're staying here for the night. I am going to find Kate… see if I can get a blow job." He laughs.

"How can you talk so freely?" Kate comes up right as Elliot was turning around to leave.

"Ugh… well…" Wow a speechless Elliot.

Kate laughs "it's fine. Come on stud, I'll give you a blow job." And they run off.

"I am glad you're not like that." I tell Christian and take a sip of my drink.

"I just don't want that image in anyone else's head. But just because I don't verbalize it in front of people, doesn't mean I don't think about it."

"You want a blow job?" I ask.

"Always. But that's not what I meant. Do you like your drink?"

"Yeah. It's good. What is it?" I take another sip.

"It's a cranberry mojito."

"How do you know how to make this?" I ask.

"Baby. The internet can tell you anything nowadays."

"Like what to expect when your girlfriend gets her period?" I laugh.

"Don't laugh at me. I just wanted to be there for you." He chuckles shyly.

"It was cute. Means you really do love me."

"That should be obvious." He kisses me again. "Come on, baby. Let's get you changed."

* * *

We emerge from back onto the deck just in time to watch Jess dive off the diving board that's attached to the boat.

"See Christian, I told you Kate and Jess were wearing bikinis." I motion toward the water where Kate, Elliot, Jess and Brandon are all swirling around in.

Christian through a fit when he saw my dark blush bikini.

"And, I told you that it didn't matter. I hate that you insist on wearing this." He pulls gently on the ties.

"It's just a bathing suit."

"Come." He leads me to the cushions on the end of the boat, where I was sitting with the girls not a half hour ago.

I go to sit on his side, but he pulls me on to his lap. I lean my head on his shoulder. My back to his front. He has one arm wrapped around my torso as the other pulls my chin toward him to kiss his lips.

"I love kissing you, Ana." He murmurs.

"I love you." I grin against his lips.

"Come on guys...stop being chickens!" Jess yells at us from the water underneath.

"Yeah right, Ana doesn't even like swimming in open water, but put her in a pool… you'll never get her out." Kate laughs.

"She's right!" I yell back "No way will I get in there." They laugh and continue swimming around.

Christian puts his knees in between my legs and widens them.

"I like you open like this. Open for me." He tells me.

I can feel myself dampening at his words. "Do you want to go to the room?" I ask.

"No." His finger starts rubbing circles around my belly button.

"Not here, Christian." I tell him.

"Why not?"

"Because they are right below us."

"Makes it exciting."

"What if they see?"

He huffs "don't you trust me?"

"Of course." I answer honestly.

"Then do that… trust me." His fingers are toying with top of my bikini bottoms.

My sex is now throbbing at his touch. He has this ability to turn me on with a slight touch of his fingers, the breath from his mouth and his husky voice.

"Okay."

He takes of his sunglasses and places them on me. "Huh?" I question his actions.

"Your eyes give you away, Ana." He smiles.

His hand slides up and down my torso a few times and then straight into my bikini bottoms. One finger slides between my folds. Up and down. Slowly.

"You're so wet." He groans in my ear.

"Mhmm." Is all I can come up with.

His other hand reaches up to my hair and pulls it out of it's tie. "I love running my fingers through your hair, Anastasia." He says without breaking his movements against my sex.

I lean back against him and his fingers slip lower- into me.

"Ahhhhh, Christian." I moan, losing myself with his touch.

"Shh, baby. Remember they're just below." He reminds me of our friends presence.

I can feel the tremble began. The thought of being this intimate, out in the open, fuels my desires more. I feel him slip another finger into me. With no control over my actions, I start to rise slightly, and let myself down again.

"Do you like this, Ana? Me fucking you with my fingers?" He murmurs in my ear.

"Yes… God, yes." I pant when his other hand starts pinching my nipples.

"Give it to me, baby. I know you're there. Come on my hand… come for me." His words cause my orgasm to plunge through my body. I try to moan out in pleasure, but Christian abruptly turns my head and smashes his mouth against mine. Absorbing my cries of pleasure.

He doesn't remove his fingers immediately. He let's me ride out the shocks of my orgasm, while he slowly strokes me.

"You're so beautiful when you come, Ana. So beautiful." He tells me almost whispering.

I can feel the love and lust for me in his voice. It's these times that I feel the most intimate with him. When we share… this. Where he possesses my body, and my body allows it.

"I love you, Christian."

"Me too, Ana. I love you too." He tells me.

He pulls out his fingers out and I can see the evidence of my orgasm spread between them. He brings them up to my mouth and runs his middle finger along my lower lip.

"Suck." He demands. I open my mouth and he sticks his finger in. Closing my mouth around him I let my tongue play with his finger.

This is so erotic. I feel the wetness… there. Again, Ana?

"You're so sweet, huh baby?" He asks with a smirk. But, he tastes better.

"You taste better." I admit when he removes his finger and he sucks on the second that was in me.

"Come." He stands and helps steady me as I find my balance.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yep. The alcohol must be getting to me." I tell him. Thinking about the shot we had before we drove out here, the one I had with Kate as soon as we got here, the one while we were talking, and then the two mixed drinks Christian prepared for me.

"Surely, you're not drunk." He tells me as his arms cage me in against him.

"Mmmmmmm nope. At least. .. I don't think so." I giggle. Maybe it's the after effects of my orgasm.

"Okay…" he looks down at me with pure adoration "Let's get you some water." He smiles. "Because I need you sober for what I have planned for your body...my body, Anastasia. Because this body" he runs his fingers up and down my sides "is mine." He tells me possessively.

"Yes, yours." I feel my body squirm with anticipation at his plans for the night.

* * *

 **Guys, I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates. The story will continue, I promise! During the holidays I was slacking, sorry! But, now... we are having some family problems including an ill relative. I will continue to write as it helps me relieve my thoughts, but updating maybe a little tricky as I hate the editing portion of it! I also have decided to shorten the chapters... it will help while editing. I am almost done with this story and I may just finish it off before I update again that way I can focus on editing. The next part is almost coming up... would you guys like me just to continue writing the second half on this story or just create a sequel? Please, be patient with me! Many thanks...**

 **Also, if anyone has any editing techniques, or programs they use (aside from word and google docs) that edits grammar as well, let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow- It's been a minute. I hope all of you guys are doing great and enjoying all of the other great stories on Fanfiction! Anyone else getting hit with snow blizzards? Stay warm and safe if you are!**

 **Excuse any, and all grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Kris Xx**

* * *

 **"And it begins…"**

APOV

"I am going to miss you so much, Christian." I tell him as he holds me in his arms.

"So am I, baby. So am I."

It is finally time for Christian to head to his first semester at Harvard. We've spent time together every single day this summer and I feel like we've fallen into a roll beyond boyfriend and girlfriend. We always had dinner together. Even if I had taken it to him at his office in the city. A lot of nights were spent together and there is nothing better than waking up in the arms of the one you love-in my case, in the arms of Christian Grey.

"You're going this weekend?"

I nod my head against his chest. "Of course. How could I not?" I hear his light chuckle and he squeezes me tighter.

"Baby, don't cry." He knows me so well.

"I just… this is just so hard."

"I know, Ana. I know." He kisses my forehead. "I don't want to go. I swear, if I would have met you before I would have chosen a different college. God, Ana…" He lifts my head and smashes his lips against mine.

Before the kiss turns inappropriate he pulls back. "I'll see you this weekend?" I nod once more.

"You have to go." I tell him. _And you have to put on your big girl panties on._ I tell myself.

We had all summer to prepare and I thought I was ready, but yeah, I'm not. I feel the tears falling out of my eyes at an unstoppable speed.

"Fuck this. I'm not going." He tells me.

"Chris…" I start, but he interrupts.

"No, Ana. It's killing me. It's fucking killing you. I can't stand to see you like this. I'm not going." He starts to shift toward the escalator to leave the entrance of the TSA area.

I have to stop acting like this. It's not like I'll never see him again. It's one week. Friday to Friday. I can do it for him. I have to be brave for him.

"No! Christian, you have to go to college. I am just being emotional." I try to smile.

"Ana, there are other colleges. It won't matter."

"We've talked about this. We'll make it work." I wipe my tears with my fingers and run a hand through my hair. "You've been accepted to Harvard, babe. I am so proud of you. You can't just not go because I am crying. You've worked so hard, and you deserve this."

"I don't care, Ana. If it will make you smile, I will stay. It's not like I want to go anyway."

"Listen to yourself. It's only for a year, because next year I'll join you. You can't turn down this opportunity. Plus… every weekend, I will see you. Right?" I put the palm of my hand up to his cheek. He let's his head rest into it, and I pray that he'll find comfort in it.

"What if it's not enough?" He whispers. _Oh my God. He thinks he'll cheat on me?_

"You're already doubting your fidelity?" I ask in disbelief.

"What? NO! Of course not. Never. Why would you say that?" He let's out with wide eyes.

"You just said"

"Jesus. Ana, I meant what if it's too much? The distance, the time change, my schedule is already a fucking mess. I don't want to lose you." He sighs. And I let out a breath in relief.

"Damn it, Christian. You scared me." I try to giggle.

"You don't have to worry about that, Ana. Ever. I only see you."

"I just know how easy it will be for you to slip… we practically have sex everyday and your so hot, and"

"And nothing. No one else that isn't you matters. Don't worry about the sex thing, Ana. We'll play." He winks and I blush.

"Okay. It's time for you to go." I tell him.

"So eager for me to leave. Should I be worried?" He raises an eyebrow and I giggle.

"I love that sound." He says seriously again.

"And I love you. But you're already late. You can't miss the flight. You have to go now."

He cups my face and pulls me toward him again. Leaning down slowly, his thumb trails on my bottom lip, pulling it slightly, only to be replaced by his lips. His tongue slowly pushes into my mouth and I hold in the urge to moan remembering our audience. With one last kiss to my lips he pulls away.

"I love you, Anastasia. So fucking much." He says with a struggle.

"I love you too. Now go."

"Damn woman. I'm going, I'm going."

We hold hands until we literally can't reach each other anymore. Before he drops mine, he brings it up to his lips and presses his lips down on them firmly. He gives me one last squeeze and let's go softly. _Do not cry._ _DO NOT CRY._ He can't see you cry. He takes a few steps backward and I smile at him to help with the encouragement for him to go further. He stops and smiles at me and I do my best to widen my smile back. I watch him get in the TSA Pre line and there is only one person ahead of him. When that person gets called up he turns to find me one more time and I blow him a kiss. He surprises me by air catching it and holds it to his heart. That gets me to laugh and blush.

He mouths 'I love you' and turns to proceed ahead. I watch his back until I no longer see him. Even when I don't see him, I still wait a few minutes.

"I love you too, Christian Grey." I say in a whisper.

* * *

"Ana, he's going to miss you too." Grace tells me as I reach our little group that went to see Christian off.

"I know. I am just being a baby." I try to smile, but am positive I do anything but.

"He's not going to war, Ana." Mia laughs.

"Yeah Mia, I know that too." Doesn't help. I'll miss him just the same. Even if it's only a week until I am in his arms again.

"Okay… how about we all go get some breakfast?" Grace says.

We all get in the car and I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out.

 **Getting ready to board. Made it just in time, baby.**

 **Have a great flight. Call me when you land?**

 **Of course. I miss you already, Ana.**

 **I know. I miss you too. I love you.**

We pull up at IHOP and I feel the tears start to build up again. Almost every time we went to Port Angeles we'd stop at IHOP. I feel like I am such a baby. I take a deep breath and head in.

* * *

"A co-ed dorm?" I sigh.

"I know, baby. Talk about major fuck up. At least I am still rooming with Brandon." Christian tells me on the phone.

I don't like the fact that he will be sharing space with females, but I am not going to say anything. The last thing I need is for him to think I don't trust him.

 _Do you trust him, Ana?_ Of course I do.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, right, baby?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm not worried about it. Just shocked that such a prestigious university made such a colossal fuck up."

"Tell me about it. I raised hell, but not even my dad could pull strings. Everything was full."

"But you signed up, months ago. Months. Ago. What happened?"

"Fuck if I know. When the application got submitted some clerk checked 'any' instead of male. At least that's the bull shit I was told." He sighs.

"I'm taking Mason to Seattle Prep tomorrow. We might do a little sightseeing." I change the subject.

"That's nice. Where are you guys going?"

"Not sure. He wants to check out the Space Needle though, and he needs to buy new rowing equipment, so maybe you can recommend some place?"

"Don't go to the Space Needle, Ana." He answers sternly.

 _Whoa_... "why?"

"Because, I want to take you there." He answers.

I sigh "Christian, it's not that big of a deal... we can go again when you come back."

"So I'm just supposed to be okay with you going with some other man? Even if he does have a girl, Ana. I don't like it." He answers and I can picture him with his jaw clenched tightly.

"And I don't like you in a co-ed dorm, but what can I do about it? Nothing. So, don't even start, Christian." I snap back.

"Like that was my fucking fault. I didn't even know 'till I got here yesterday. That is something I have no control over." He answers without missing a beat.

"So is that what this is about? You having fucking control?"

"Watch your language, Ana. This is about my girlfriend thinking she can go to the most romantic site in Seattle with another man,and, expect me to be okay with it. Which I'm not"

"Who says it has to be romantic? We are just going to check it out, Christian."

"That's bullshit. The second day I'm gone you decide to pull this shit, Anastasia? What's going to be happening in a week?" He almost yells through the phone.

"Nothing! Nothing is going to happen." I yell back. I sit up on my bed, when I hear someone at my door.

"You're damn right nothing's going to happen…"

I hear the knock again, "Christian, I gotta go." I hang up before he has a chance to object. Childish, but right now I could care less.

"Come in." I holler.

"Hey, Ana. You okay?" Mason asks in my doorway.

"Yeah, fine." I lie and wipe my tears.

"Come, have a treat with me." He tilts his head toward the hall.

I should probably answer my vibrating phone that has been buzzing since I set it down on my bed, but I can't talk to him right now. I am too pissed off. I need to cool down before I say something I'll regret and that's a given. I already threw his dorm room situation in his face.

"I could use a snack. Something that contains chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate." I gesture a lot with my hands.

He laughs. "Come on, Annie. Let's get you something with lots and lots of chocolate." He mimics me.

* * *

"Where did you fit all that?" Mason asks me amused as I take the last bite of brownie.

"In my stomach. Where else?" I laugh and tap my stomach.

"You had more than me." He exclaims.

"Whatever! I like chocolate." I shrug. "I will have to get up and run like 10 miles tomorrow though." I groan.

"I bet. Seriously, Annie? A brownie, a scoop of chocolate ice cream, whip cream and a cherry. That was sugar overload. You'll be suffering later." He laughs on the bar stool.

"But it was soooo good. Like really good." I whine. "Surely Sam eats chocolate."

"Yeah." He sighs.

"That can't be good." I raise my eyebrows. I don't want to question him, but if he needs to talk, I'll listen.

"She's so pissed at me." He drops his head in his hands. My heart breaks as I imagine Christian in the same situation.

"Hey, whatever is going on, you'll work it out." I tell him.

"Ya' think? We've been off since I told her we were moving here. We've been together for three years, and we have never been 'off'. It's not us." He says.

"It has to be hard. You're her guy and now you're on the other side of the country… she misses you." _And I miss Christian. Already._

"And I miss her, but I wasn't given a choice. I tried everything in the book. I turn 18 in a few months, but my mom wasn't hearing it. She's acting like I chose this, like I wanted this to happen."

I bite my lip as I feel selfish. I'm giving Christian a hard time and I can totally see him feeling the way Mason is right now.

"Tell her that. Tell her that if you had a choice things would be different."

"She knows. I've said it many times. I love the girl, I love her to death, but this attitude she's having… I can't help to feel that it's only pushing us further apart. Shouldn't she just try to make the best of it?"

It's like his words are meant for me. Scary.

"She's just scared. Being so far apart. You doing things that normally would be done with her and her not being there or her not being here. However you want to look at it. It's new. It's a sensation that she's not use to." I tell him and feel like crap because I should be telling Christian this.

"I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship. She means too much to me. Before I left we went over the do's and don't's." I look at him in confusion.

"What we're comfortable with each other doing..." I shrug, because I have no idea what he's talking about, so he continues "Okay, Like I am not comfortable with her partying every Friday night and neither is she. So we have no excessive partying on our list. One or two here and there is okay, but not getting drunk. We don't want any drunken mistakes."

"You have a list?"

He nods. "Didn't you and Christian do this?"

"Uh, no?"

"Setting up some ground rules is never a bad idea, Annie."

"Why do you call me Annie? I hate it."

"I heard Ray talk so much about 'Annie' it just stuck." He shrugs apologetically.

"It's okay, just don't say it in public." I giggle.

"Noted."

"Anyway, back to your list. What else is on that list of do's and don't's, mainly the don't's?" I ask.

"The do's go along with the don't's."

I roll my eyes. "So tell me the do's." I almost huff out.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're sassy?" He chuckles, but continues. "Do tell each other everything, even if we think it's not important."

"Everything?" _Surely Christian wouldn't care how many times I had to pee during the day._

He rolls his eyes, "Not like how many times I blink during that specific hour, but our plans and thoughts. I asked her, her opinion on us going sightseeing tomorrow. You know, stuff like that."

Maybe I should have done that… asked him his opinion instead of just telling him.

"And what was her opinion?"

He chuckles again. "She was _not_ cool with that." He shakes his head and takes a gulp from his bottle of water. "So I told her I would wait for her to come here and we'd go together. Hope ya' don't mind." He smiles.

I want to punch him. I just got in a heated argument with Christian because he wanted to go to the Space Needle.

"She just wasn't comfortable with it."

Would I be comfortable with another girl showing Christian around Boston? What if it was Jess? She's a mutual friend. Would I like it? _Hell to the fucking no._ What the hell did I do?

"Yeah I understand. Do you mind cleaning up here? I have to call Christian."

He looks at our mess horrified.

"Please. I'll clean up the next two times. Promise." I plead.

"Fine." He laughs at me as I am already rushing up the stairs.

Bursting through my room, I belly flop on my bed and grab my phone, not even bothering to look at the missed calls and texts, knowing they're all from him anyway.

"Ana, I'm sorry…" He answers and my heart breaks hearing his remorseful tone.

"No, Christian. Stop. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"I deserved it." He mutters.

"No. You didn't. Babe, I should have asked if you'd be okay with me doing that instead of just assuming that it would be fine. I totally get it. I put myself in your shoes and if some bimbo was showing you around town I would rip her hair off. And then something of yours."

He laughs. "Something of mine? Like?" He asks.

"Not your hair… I love that too much."

"You love grabbing on to it when I fuck you senseless, is what you mean. Although, you do practically rip it off then."

"Christian! I hope Brandon's not in the room." I laugh.

"Nope." He answers.

"Anyway, babe, I promise to be more sensitive about things like this. I just assumed it would be fine."

"It's not that… I just want to be the one to take you to the Space Needle for the first time. I want you to have that experience with me. I want to take you all the way up there and kiss your wonderful lips and tell you how much I love you. I want to do that with you, Ana."

The adoration is his voice doesn't go unnoticed and I swear I fall for him a little more. "And I respect that. I shouldn't have hung up on you. We should have talked about it. Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to be forgiven. Lesson learned. I could have stated my case differently. Instead I let my jealousy over power my mind."

"Tell me you're not jealous of Mason." I say.

"I won't lie. Of course I am jealous. He get's to see your beautiful face everyday you're there. He's a floor down from you. But, no not in the way you mean. I saw how he cares for Sam and I can relate to that. But he better not prove me wrong, I'll put his head through the wall."

I laugh. "No. He won't. He loves Sam too much."

"Almost as much as I love you. I hope you know that this dorm situation changes nothing. I'm still yours. Only yours."

"Damn right." I giggle.

"You stole my line." He laughs.

"I'm not too keen on the idea of you being around these chicks that will probably wear itty bitty pajamas throughout the halls, or just towels on their way back from the showers." I am honest with him. I can picture it now. One 'accidentally' dropping their towel.

"I see they raised a level." He says.

"Excuse me?"

"A few minutes ago they were bimbos and now they're chicks."

"Yeah, when I mention you and them in the same sentence they're bimbos."

"I shouldn't have come." He answers.

"What? No. Of course you should have gone. What are you talking about?"

"I have been here two days. Two fucking days, Ana. And it's already started an argument between us."

"No, babe. I started that. I'm not happy with your living situation and I took it out on you. It's not your fault and I shouldn't have done that."

"I get it. Believe me, if the situation were reversed I'd drive myself mad. If I'd let it happen at all."

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do. It's those other fuckers I don't trust."

"I don't even notice anyone that's not you babe."

"Understand me now? I don't notice any other girls, baby. Just you."

"I know. Don't listen to me when I get like that." I giggle.

"Do that again."

"Do what again?"

"Giggle."

"I can't just giggle." I roll my eyes.

"Sure you can."

"Then it wouldn't be natural. Say something funny."

"No. Then you'll laugh, and I want you to giggle. It's my favorite sound in the world."

"It really is?" He's told me on multiple occasions, but I never believed him until now.

"Mhmm." He pauses… "it's my dicks favorite sound too." I giggle.

"Mission accomplished."

"So, it's not your dick's favorite sound?"

"It is… but I only admitted it so you would giggle."

"Why did you want me to giggle?" I yawn.

"Baby, go to sleep. You're tired."

I look over to the clock.

"Fuck! Christian it's like 2am over there. Why did you answer? I am so sorry."

Tomorrow is his first day.

"Like I could sleep if you were upset with me, Anastasia. Plus, I'd lie awake for you all night if it meant I would hear your voice at the end." He admits.

"Christian… the things you say." I close my eyes, "they make me love you more and more. I am not sure how, but they do."

"I feel the same way."

"Okay, my college boy"

"Man!" He interrupts.

I roll my eyes "okay my college man. Go to sleep. You need to be rested and I already ruined your night."

"You would never ruin my night, baby. Good night, Ana. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

That weekend.

I am so freaking anxious to get off the plane, it's been a week since I have seen Christian in person and my leg will not refrain from bouncing up and down. We have landed and are taxiing through General Edward Lawrence Logan International, damn that's a mouth full, airport.

I already turned on my phone and read Christian's text that he's waiting. I just wish they could 'taxi' a little damn faster.

Finally we pull up to the terminal and the captain announces we are able to start moving. I checked my overnight bag just so I can get to Christian faster. We can both wait at baggage claim for it. _Together_. My seat belt is off and I am standing ready for the doors to open.

Finally I am rushing through the terminal and down the escalator. _I can feel him._ The tingling sensation I feel first through my chest, then through the rest of my body. I look up and into his eyes. He gives me his sincere smile and I can see his whole body sag in relief. _Did he think I wasn't going to come?_

I take the last step off the escalator and run toward him. He catches me with open arms and I wrap my legs around his waist. My mouth immediately finds his, and our normal banter between tongues begin. _He tastes so good, so Christian._

"Hey, baby." He says still against my lips.

"Hi." I breathe out and he chuckles and sets me down, much to my disappointment.

"How was the flight?" He tucks my hair behind my ear.

"Long."

"I bet. It's literally across the country."

"It's so far, Christian." I sigh happily to be with him again.

"I know, but soon it will be Thanksgiving break, and I will be in Seattle for 10 days. After that, winter break and that gives me about three or so weeks."

"I know. Doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you when I leave on Sunday."

"Then, let's just enjoy the rest of tonight and tomorrow, okay?"

I nod my head.

"Didn't you bring anything?" He asks.

"I checked it. I didn't want the hassle of dragging it with me through the terminal. Sooo, we have to go to baggage claim."

"Let's go, because I can't wait to get you back to the hotel."

"We're not staying in the dorms?"

"I can't… not with what I plan to do to you, anyway." He smiles as I squirm.

I was hoping he would take me back there. I wanted to scope out who he lives by on a day to day basis. _You mean, the girls he lives by?_

* * *

CPOV

"Baby, one week is too damn long." I groan against her mouth as I slam her into the wall of our hotel room.

We are in a fucking state of madness that I don't even remember how we got in here. I just know, that the door is closed and Ana is ripping her clothes off, while I'm removing my own.

"I know." She says as she now stands in a dark blue bra and panty set as I stand completely in the nude. She's perfect. She looks alluring as fuck. _God, I need to be in her._ "What are you going to do about it?" She says seductively.

I slam her against the wall once more and smirk when I hear her groan in pleasure. I dominate her mouth with mine once more and sink to my knees. My lips rub gently over her covered wet pussy and I inhale deeply. I love her scent, her arousal. Drives me mad with need.

"Christian, please." She squirms above me.

"Soon, baby. I just need a taste. Just a little taste." I move her panties to the side and let my tongue run flat through her folds. Fuck this is good. I close my eyes and run my tongue through her again. I try to go gently, but can't take it when she moans.

I throw one of her legs over my shoulders, spread them wide and dig in. Her panties are getting in my way so I push my thumb through the fabric and rip them off. I have no patience to remove them properly.

"You taste so fucking good, Ana." I tell her and continue to devour her pussy.

"Christian…" She moans.

I can tell she can't hold this position much since she is quite shorter and needing to stand on her tip toes, but I am no way done with sucking on her clit so, I throw her other leg over my shoulder as I stand up supporting her weight on my shoulders and against the wall. Ironically, it gives me more access to her. Determined to have her juices on my face I pick up my speed and stick two fingers in her. Not bothering to start off with one, because I know she can take it, especially with how wet she is.

"Fuck, Christian…" She says between breaths and moans.

"Come on my face, baby." I tell her.

"Mmmm." I groan when her hands tug at my hair, I know she's close.

"Oh God." She pants as her orgasm releases through her after I bite gently on her sensitive clit. I receive with pleasure, all of her juices in my mouth and make sure to lap it up, savoring each drop.

 _Damn. She taste so sweet._

I can't take the pressure in my cock anymore and I can feel the poor fucker throbbing with need. I slide her body down my own letting my tongue lick over her. I leave my hands and arms around her thighs and slam her down onto my dick.

"Shit." I hiss as I feel her stretching around me. "You're so fucking tight, Ana. So fucking tight."

Her hands tug the hair at the nape of my neck. "Does this feel good, baby?" I ask as I bend my knees to pull out of her only to slam back in hitting her hilt each fucking time.

"So...good." She moans.

I pick up my ministrations when I start to feel that I am about to explode. Reaching in between us, I begin to pinch her clit. She needs to come again... _now_.

Her legs tighten around my waist and her arms around my neck. Not to mention the vice grip her pussy has on my dick, making it near impossible to move. With a couple of more thrusts…

"Fuck, Christian... I'm coming." She screams so loud I am sure she was heard in the room over.

I slam into her twice more until I find my own release. Filling her with my come.

I leave my dick in her and I begin to caress the back of her head as I feel her slight tremble in my arms.

"I got you, baby." I whisper and kiss the top of her head.

"That was nice…" She murmurs.

"Nice?" I try to hide the hurt in my voice. That definitely warrants a more than _'nice'_. I don't think my dick has ever felt more offended.

"Great…" She says with her head still buried in my neck.

"Well, that's better." I chuckle.

I walk over to the bed, and feel like a crazed animal. _You didn't even have enough sense to devour her on the bed?_ I ask myself. I gently lay her down, never removing myself from her warm core. My cock is happy in there.

"Open your eyes." I tell her.

She opens them and smiles.

"Hi, beautiful." I smile back.

"Shall we do this again? This time I'm aiming for phenomenal. So hold on tight." I tell her and her giggles turn into moans when I start to thrust in her again.

* * *

"So what's with this list?" I ask Ana and take a bite of my late night burger.

"Mason was telling me about it." Here we go. Mason… again. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, I like the fucker, I do, but can't it just be us? "He and Sam did it… to help draw lines with what they are comfortable with." She tells me and takes a forkful of salad.

"You know like a pro's and con's list." She tells me when I don't answer right away.

"You think we need that?" I ask her.

"Not that we 'need' per say, but I thought it'd be interesting. See how much I can get away with." She teases.

"Watch it." I growl.

"Seriously, though." She pushes her hair back exposing her shoulder. "It might be a good thing."

 _Or a really bad thing._ Can I add her not speaking to any guys to this list? I don't think she'll like that.

"Okay, we'll do it when we get back to the hotel." I tell her.

"For real?" She smiles brightly.

"Of course." I answer and take another bite of my burger.

"You didn't want me at your dorm?" She asks.

"What?" I reply confused.

"I guess I'm feeling a little weird about you not wanting me at the dorms."

"What are you talking about, Ana?" I ask and go for some fries.

"Why are we at the hotel?" She sits back in her chair.

"I told you already, I can't do what I want to do with Brandon in the same room."

"Is that the only reason?" She asks.

"Yes." I answer seriously. _Does she really think I'd fuck her with Brandon in the room?_ I grab her hand gently that was toying with the rim of her glass, as I ask, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't know… with you being in a coed dorm and all."

"Ana, you think I don't want people to see you with me?" She's delusional. I want the world to see her with me. To know that she's mine. _Only mine._

She nods her head slowly and I know she is holding back.

"Said people as in the females?" I question further.

She makes straight eye contact with me and I know I hit the spot.

"Baby, you don't have to worry about that." I tell her honestly. Not one of these chicks have even caused me to look twice, not that I want to, but when a girl's pretty, well she's pretty.

"I don't?" Her eyebrow raises.

I place the last bit of my burger onto my plate and release her hand as I stare into those blue eyes that caught me since the moment our eyes met. "Why does it always come back to this?" I mutter mainly to myself.

"Because I don't get it. You never once wanted anything with anyone else, why me?"

"Why me?" I counter. "Why did you chose to be with me, Ana?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"I did."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Says who?"

"We're getting off track. Christian, why me? It doesn't make sense. I guess… with you being this far away, I am worried that you'll find someone else that you will be more interested in."

She can't be serious, "You can't be serious…Tell me you're not serious."

"Think about it, Christian. You won't be seeing me everyday. We won't be" she leans in closer "having sex everyday."

I want to grab and shake her. I knew this was going to be an issue, although I didn't think it would be within the first week of me being here.

"Do you want me to go back? I will." God knows I want to.

Her eyes widen, "No! Of course not. I'm just telling you why I feel a little insecure."

I reach back for her hand, "I wish you could feel what I feel for you. See you how I see you. Maybe then you'll understand me."

What is going to take her to understand that I love her and only her. I'm not going to fucking cheat on her because I won't see her everyday I am not going to cheat on her ever. I value her too much for that. I love her too much for that.

"Ana, please, baby… don't worry about that." And I can only imagine what she's thinking.

"I won't do that to you." Never.

She's my life.

"I know." She smiles. "It's just me and my insecurities." She tries to hide it.

"Why are you so insecure?"

She laughs "because you're you and I'm me."

"And you're the one I love and I am the one you love, so can we please stop with this?" I say as gently as I can, hoping that she will drop it.

"Sure." She says with a fake smile. And I know that even though this conversation has ended for night, it's not ended for good.

We go back to the hotel and I chuckle when she pulls out her notebook and colored pens.

On one side she writes ' _Do's'_ and on the other ' _Don'ts'_ drawing a squiggly line down the center. She pulls out another and does the same. On one she writes _'Christian'_ with little hearts for dots on the i's and on the other she writes _'Ana'_. She hands mine over with a pen,

"Hot pink, Ana?" I chuckle at the pen she gave me.

"Mmm, I have baby blue?"

"What about just blue or black?"

"Where's the cuteness in that?"

 _I'm not trying to be cute, what would companies think of me signing contracts in baby blue?_

"Uh. Fine!" She pouts and hands me a black pen.

We get to work on these lists and I am surprisingly done faster than she is. She double checks hers and passes it over to me.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "exchanging numbers with random females?"

 _Christ, what the fuck is going through her head?_

"Yeah…" she blushes.

"Ana, I thought that was obvious. I didn't know I had to restate the obvious."

"It's not obvious. I mean what if you meet a girl on campus and she's all like 'Oh, give me your number and we can _study_ sometime.' whilst twirling her hair." She rolls her eyes.

"And I'm not cool with that either, so I wouldn't do it. There's no point to put it on there." I tell her.

"Okay, Mr. No Partying without me and what else do we have here? No wearing a bikini? What? You want me to swim naked?" She laughs and I scowl out her.

"I'd prefer if you didn't swim." I tell her.

"What? Why? I love swimming and tanning. I'm getting together with Steph on Thursday and we're supposed to go to the beach." She answers.

"Who the fuck is Steph?"

"Christian, I told you. A girl from the dance studio I'm dancing at." Oh Stephanie.

"And the only place for you to hang out is the beach?" I ask her not liking it.

"Summer is ending. It's no big deal Christian." She rolls her eyes.

"That's rude." I mutter.

"You want me to have a dress code?" She screeches.

"Not a dress code…"

"No short shorts, no short skirts, no tank tops, no sleeveless shirts, no sexy heels?" She shakes her head. "That's a fucking dress code. I might as well wear a habit."

 _Not a bad idea._

"Plus, half my shoes are heels." She laughs. "You know this isn't how this list works."

"Oh?"

"It's just supposed to outline boundaries." She smiles clearly amused with my list.

"I just don't want anyone seeing what's mine." I put my arm over her waist as I join her on the bed.

"What's yours?" She raises and eyebrows.

I kiss the inside of her neck, "You're. Mine."

"Babe, with everything on your list you might as well put me in a cage." She giggles.

"Not a bad idea." I tell her seriously.

"Kidding… totally kidding."

"Maybe I should just tie you up to my bed."

"Now that has possibilities." She says almost moaning.

"Yeah? You tied up, spread wide, for my pleasure?" Oh the fucking visual.

She blushes slightly as she makes eye contact, "Maybe."

 _Fuck. Me._

* * *

 **Very special thanks to jcarla18 who worked just as hard as me on this chapter. Writers block is a bitch! But she was there being my cheerleader and thanks to her pushing me... chapter 23 is already done! I have multiple stories in my head that are not letting me concentrate on HSP! But I REFUSE to give up on this and start writing the others. I know where this story is going, the outline is done. It's just the getting there... that's a problem.**

 **This is my first story on here and didn't think it would be this hard, now I understand other writers out there. Kudos to you all, you deserve it. For my next stories... they will all be written when I start to post, so you guys don't have to worry about this much of a delay in between them!**

 **joan goldman9, you're help will be needed very soon :), special thanks to you too!**

 **MF79- Hope you're still reading! Miss you girl.**

 **To all the reviewers, and all the guest reviewers and everyone who reads and doesn't leave a review, THANK YOU.**

 **Please continue with the reviews, so I know you guys are still interested. I'm not going to lie, it hypes me up and encourages me to write when I see them. Not the rude ones, I can deal without those lol.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Please excuse all grammar mistakes!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Kris Xx**

* * *

APOV

Wednesday

"That was brutal, but your spin is amazing!" Steph says as we are changing out of our dance gear.

"I feel like I'm off my game though. I haven't done dance in a year or so." I take a drink from my water bottle.

"A year? No way. You're a natural."

"Thanks." I blush.

"So… I know you go to Seattle Prep, but some seniors from Lakeview are kind of having this party tonight… you wanna come?"

"Are we like crashing it or something?" I laugh.

"No. No. I graduated from there last year and we threw the best parties. My brother is a senior this year. He asked me to stop by. I'm kind of legacy" She answers.

"You're not a senior? I thought you were a senior." I tell her.

"No, I'm a freshman at WSUV Seattle. So party tonight?"

"I don't think so. It's a Wednesday." _Plus, Christian will lose his shit._

"Annnnnnd? You're a senior."

Christian did party his way through last year. Yes, and he took to me to all of them. _But he's not here_. Shit, don't college freshmen party throughout their first year? He's not partying though… _right?_

"Ana… Ana… Annnna" Steph waves her hand in my face. God, she has energy.

"Sorry… I got lost in my thoughts." I tell her.

"Yeah I could tell." She laughs. "Yay or nay? It's going to be off the wall. And I am taking my college friends." She wags her eyebrows.

"I'm going to pass this time." I tell her.

"Fine. But you totally have to party with me sometime. Promise?" She doesn't wait for me to answer. "And we are hitting the beach tomorrow? I invited my boyfriend and he's bringing a few friends." She tells me.

 _Shit!_ "I thought it was just going to be us?" I ask.

"Oh I'm sorry. Does that make you uncomfortable? I didn't know it was supposed to be girls only. He's going to college in Texas and he's here for a few days… I thought it would be a group event. I can totally cancel with him, Ana." She tells me and I can tell that it was just a misunderstanding.

What's the damage? It's not like I'd be hanging on them and maybe I could invite Kate and Mason? We'd just be hanging out. And she said he's schooling in Texas. Of course she'd want to be with him. _I'd want to be with Christian._

"No. No problem. I'm just going to invite a few friends too, if that's cool." I tell her.

"Totally cool. We can meet there say, 4? You get off by then right? And we have no practice tomorrow."

"Yeah. 4's cool. We'll be there." I tell her as I leave the dance studio.

Once I get into my car I pull out my phone and call Kate.

"Hey bitch." She answers.

"Whatever. What are you doing tomorrow after school?" I ask.

"Nothing … yet. Why?"

"You want to go down to the beach with Steph, Mason and I? Steph is inviting a few friends."

"Yeah that sounds great, I need to tan. Elliot's coming this weekend. He's either breaking it off with me or he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend." She says.

"Definitely the girlfriend. You guys act like it already." I tell her.

"I know right? He just said he wants to spend sometime alone with me, because we had to talk. He asked for both Saturday and Sunday."

"See. If he was going to break it off, he'd talk to you Friday night when he gets here and leave you alone for the rest of the weekend."

"Unless he wants one last hoorah." She laughs.

"I miss Christian." I change the subject.

"I know sweetheart." She tells me. "Believe me I know, I miss Elliot when he's not here."

"It's just so hard not seeing him everyday. Or just being able to go over his house. Or the teas he used to bring me in the morning…"

"Or the sex…" She chuckles.

"That too, but it's so much more."

"I know, but come on. You guys fuck like rabbits."

"We do not."

"Uh yeah, you do. You lasted like an hour at my birthday party before turning in. The same at the Halloween party last year. Speaking of which, Grace and Carrick are going to be gone and Mia's hosting the party this year."

"She is? She hasn't told me about it yet. I'll have to see if it's my weekend to fly out." I tell her.

"Do you ever think Christian wants a weekend to hang out with his college buddies?"

"No. We talked about it. Plus, he's the one who suggested this every weekend deal. And, this is his first weekend here since he left. I'm sure he wants to visit all of us, plus GEH."

I get off the phone with Kate after finalizing the beach outing tomorrow.

Once I get home, I send Christian a text;

 **Hey babe, I'm home. What are you up to? - A**

 **Working on this fucking econ assignment. Stupid. - C**

 **Awe… It's not stupid, it's homework. College life, right? - A**

 **Bullshit if you ask me. Who said I had to take this class? - C**

 **Your class advisor. Finish the assignment. I'm going to shower. Txt you later. - A**

 **Now, that's something I'd rather do. - C**

 **Shower? - A**

 **Fuck yeah! Shower with you? Anytime, baby ;). - C**

 **Lol, talk to you later babe. I love you. :*- A**

 **I love you too, baby. - C**

I smile and head in the shower.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Christian answers my call.

"Hey, how was your day?" I ask as I get into bed.

"Long as fuck. I got the econ assignment done."

"What was it about?"

"You really want to know?" He chuckles. "It was about major economic problems that are a direct consequence of scarcity of economic resources."

"Sounds fun!" I laugh at his groaning tone.

"Time of my life! How was dance?"

"Great! Although, my feet are killing me. Why did I take a year off of dance again? I feel so out of it."

"Because Leila was a bitch. Don't stress I'm sure you'll get back into it in no time."

I stay silent at the mention of Leila's name. That is a name we have both decided not to say. I wonder what is going on with her. It's been almost a year…

"Shit. Baby, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." Christian says.

"No. It's fine… I know." I calm him.

"I'm going out tomorrow with Steph from dance, along with Kate and Mason." I change the subject.

"Yeah? Where are you guys going?"

I bite my lip and wonder how to answer. "We were thinking about hanging out at the beach." I opt for honesty. _Well, sort of._

"Ana…" He sighs.

"Christian… please. Be real. It's just a bunch of friends hanging out at the end of summer. I'm not drinking and Kate and Mason will be there." _Why do I feel like I need his permission?_ I'm not doing anything wrong. Just hanging out with my friends… and Stephs' boyfriend and his friends. _But, I'm only hanging out with Steph, Kate and Mason._ I reason with myself.

"I don't know, Ana. I'm not comfortable with it."

"Why? Because I will be in a bikini? Christian… it's just my friends and I. No big deal. Plus… I already told them I'd go."

"Without talking to me?" He says annoyed.

"Since when did you become my father?" I snap back.

"Watch it, Ana. I'm not your father, nor do I want to be. But we spent over an hour working on these damn lists that listed what we were okay with and what we were not okay with, and on my list it clearly states that I'm not okay with you partying. The lists that you wanted us to do."

"And? I'm not partying. I'm hanging out with my friends."

"Does it have to be tomorrow?" He asks.

"What's wrong with tomorrow? There's no reason it can't be."

"Ana, I… fine."

"Babe, Why are you so worked up over this?"

"I'm not. I don't want you to go. You want to go. So go. End of story."

"Why don't you want me to go?" I ask softly.

"Do you even have to ask? You, in a bikini around hundreds of guys? No, I don't like it."

 _And you're not around hundreds of girls every fucking day?_ I want to ask, but keep quiet.

"You have nothing to worry about." I remind him.

* * *

I sigh when I hear Christian's voice mail come on, again.

"Babe, it's me, again. Call me." I hang up and put my phone in my beach bag. We spoke once today in between second and third period. Normally we talk for a little in between school and dance practice, but I guess he is sulking because I'm going to hang out with my friends. I roll my eyes and resist the urge to hit my steering wheel.

"He has you on a tight leash, huh?" Kate says laughing from my passenger seat.

"Whatever, Kate." I roll my eyes. "He's just missing us being together." I tell her.

"He does know we're here, right?" Mason pipes in from the back.

"Of course. I told him we were coming to the beach."

"Did you tell them college guys would be here?" Kate smiles knowing damn well I didn't.

"We're not hanging out with them, Katherine. You have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend and Mason has a girlfriend. We are hanging out with each other." I tell her.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Yet, and you might as well. You guys are worse than Christian and I!"

"As if… I do recall a little mouth action against the side of the house during the Fourth of July Party."

"Oh. My. God. Kate shut up!" I yell, mortified because Mason is in the back.

"Yes, please do, Kate… you're making me feel awkward." Mason tells her.

Kate turns around to face Mason. "Psh. Whatever… I heard you the other night too. 'Yeah Sam… put the camera lower'..." Kate imitates Mason's voice.

"What the fuck? Ana, you know that is creepy as fuck. How does she even know that? I was in the bathroom for fucks sake. I was in the bathroom…" He tells us.

"That's Kate…" _How does she know?_ I turn to give her a look.

"Don't look at me like that. I heard him when Vivian sent me up to grab him for dinner. Remember Ana?"

"What?!" I screech. "You went in his room without permission?"

"Excuse you. His door was fucking open. Who has phone sex in their on suite bathroom and leaves their room door open?"

"Okaaaaay. I'm still here." Mason says.

"She has a point Mase… if you're going to do it, you have to close all doors." I laugh. Christian and I have been on the verge of having phone sex, but haven't made it all the way through. His first words are always _"Lock your door, Ana."_

"Riiiiight. Now if you two are fucking done, let's get onto the beach." Mason tells us.

Kate and I look at each other and laugh again.

We get to where Steph's stuff is and spot her running up to us. We finish setting our stuff down right as she reaches us.

"Ana!" She hugs me. "I'm so glad you made it! We're going to have sooo much fun. Are these your friends? Introduce me."

I laugh "I will, I will." I tell her, damn ball of energy. "This is Kate, and Mason."

"This is it?" She looks behind us. "You have to be more popular." She tells me and cocks her head.

"Of course she is. We're just her best friends. Well I'm her best friend. Mason is like her step brother." Kate tells her.

"Oh, cool." Steph smiles. "Come, let me introduce you to the guys!" She grabs my hand and starts to pull me towards the group of guys playing volleyball.

"Hey, Steph is it? She has a boyfriend." Mason tells her and I roll my eyes.

"I know. Christian, right? See I know. I'm just introducing her to my friends and my boyfriend. I'm not hooking her up with anyone. Calm down." She laughs. She is so bouncy, I wonder how many shots she's had.

"Fine. Let's go meet them." Mason mumbles. What's his problem? I feel like a broken record. _We. Are. Just. Hanging. Out. As. FRIENDS._ I scream internally.

"Awesome!" Steph squeals causing Kate and I to laugh.

"Okay… this one is off limits. He's mine." Steph says.

"They are all off limits to Ana and Kate.. they're both taken." Mason interrupts her.

 _What the hell?_ We all know, I'm taken.

"Sorry, Mason. I didn't mean it that way." Steph apologizes.

"Hey, don't worry. We know." I gesture between Kate and I. I give Mason a look and mouth _'STOP IT'_ to him.

"Caden this is Ana, from the dance studio, and her friends Kate and Mason. Guys, this is Caden." Steph introduces us.

"Nice to meet you guys. What college do you guys go to?" He asks and lifts his sunglasses.

"Actually they're seniors in high school, but Ana's totally cool." Steph says.

"Not a month into college and you're already procuring." He laughs and kisses Steph's temple. Instantly reminding me of Christian… _God, I miss him._

"Well don't let me kill the fun, you guys want a beer? If you get caught we had nothing to do with it." Caden tells us.

"Sure!" Kate smiles excitedly.

"Uh. No. We're not drinking… we have to drive back to Bellevue tonight." I tell him.

"Hey… you have to drive. Mason and I just came a long to party." Kate laughs.

"How about while you guys decide, I introduce to you all to the rest of the gang." Caden chuckles.

"This is David and his girl Karen." They say what's up to us and we move on.

"This is Freddy, James and Daniel…." As Caden continues with the introductions I see a tall fit guy. He's playing volley ball with some of the girls. He is quite muscular and has six pack that almost matches Christian's. He seems oddly familiar, but I can't place him.

We meet Abbie, Liz and Christy and then we come up to the guy I found familiar. "This one here is my cousin Eric, he goes to MIT, but he's here for an internship for the semester. One smart cookie if you ask me… millions applied and he was chosen." Caden laughs.

Eric, Eric, Eric? I think… _why does that sound familiar?_

"Ana, Ana Banana?" I hear and groan… only one person calls me that…

"Eric? Eric Anderson?" I say with disbelief as he pulls off his sunglasses. Was Eric, the Eric that I know, this ripped?

"Wow… small world. What are you doing here?" He picks me up and twirls me around. I give Mason a dirty look when he takes a step forward. Eric always used to do this.

"I live here. Well, in Bellevue actually. Same difference. What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Wait… you guys know each other?" Caden asks. "How?"

"Yeah I want to know too." Mason says harshly.

"Ignore him. Tell us." Kate shoots her finger at Mason.

"Well Eric use to go to Brighton Academy. He was quarterback on the football team." I tell them.

"Oh! Oh! Let me guess… you were cheer captain? That's so sweet." Steph smiles brightly.

"No!" I laugh. "I wasn't cheer captain. I was only a Freshman, then a Sophomore. Although he was dating, Tasha, the cheer captain." I tell them.

"Yeah… we forgot about Tasha dearest along time ago. Huh, Eric?" Caden throws his arm around Eric.

"Yup. Anyway, how did you end up here Ana Banana?" Eric tells me.

"One, don't call me that. I didn't like it then, don't like it now. And two, my dad lives here and I thought it would be best to give my mom some alone time with Bob." I tell him.

"Awww Yes, Carla… how is she? Damn I miss those days. Remember when Tasha and I went to pick you up to go for pizza and she asked you if you needed condoms in front of us? Fuck, that was great. You turned as red as a tomato." He laughs. "Who needs condoms to go out for pizza?"

"Shut up! Don't remind me… that's not the worse she's done. Believe me. But she's good." I tell him.

"Ana, can I talk to you." Mason tells me.

"Eric, give me a minute." I tell him.

As soon as we get out of earshot I turn to Mason, "What's going on with you?" I ask him before he starts.

"With me? What's going on with you? I don't think Christian would like this…"

"What me talking to a friend from Georgia?" Then a thought pops in my head, "Did Christian put you up to this?"

"Put me up to what?" He asks nervously.

"Did Christian tell you to spy on me?" I cross my arms.

"What?! Of course not. He wouldn't ask for that."

"Then?"

"Okay, okay… he just asked that I looked out for you." He gives me a shy smile.

"WHAT?! When?! I'm not a child Mason… he knows that, you know that." I tell him annoyed. _How dare he play into Christian's hands. And how dare Christian_.

"Hold up a sec… I agreed, because I get it. I have a buddy looking after Sam too. You know, just to make sure she's not alone, or doesn't get into trouble… it just makes me feel better. Gives us peace of mind so to say. You know, what if something happened… anything? At least someone I know and essentially trust is with her. Don't be pissed. Christian's acting from his heart."

My heart softens and soars. Christian always wanted me to be protected? It's sweet in it's own way. But he has to trust me to know I won't put myself in a situation that will require me to need _'help'_.

"I get it, Mase. But lay off. I'm not doing anything wrong and Christian know's I'm here."

"As long as all of these douches know you're off limits, I'm good."

"Hey they're not douches. They seem cool." I laugh.

"Ya think? Who was the first douche bag we met? Devin?"

"David." I correct him.

"Whatever… he checked you out. With his girl on his lap! That's douche bag status if you ask me."

"You sound like Christian. He didn't check me out. He looked at me and said what's up." I roll my eyes.

"And the other one, your friend. Was eyeing you from a mile away."

"Mase." I laugh. "Maybe I looked familiar? And with reason, as he knows me."

"Well my eyes are open." He tells me.

"Clearly, but your mouth better stay closed. Don't run back to Christian either."

"Come on guys, hash out your family problems later." Kate yells.

"Let's go." I tell Mason

"All good?" Eric asks.

"Yeah, my boyfriend tends to overreact." I giggle.

"Boyfriend? He's your boyfriend?"

"Who? Mason? God, no. He's like my step brother." I laugh. "My boyfriend is Christian."

"Is he here? I don't see him." Eric looks toward our group that is separating into teams for volleyball.

"No. I can tell you later. You should go get in on the good team, before you're stuck on the sucky one." I tell him.

"What about you?"

"I am going to catch some sun."

"Well then I'll stay here with you, that way the teams stay even." He tells me. "It will give us time to catch up."

"Great!" I smile. "It's so good to see you. Maybe you can explain the Tasha thing to me." I tell him. I throw down my towel and remove my shorts and top leaving me in my bikini. I'm glad I lathered up with Kate in sunscreen before driving out here. I should be good for close to another hour before I need to reapply. I lie down on the towel and Eric sits in the sand to the side of me.

"Why don't we start with lighter stuff. Your boyfriend?"

"Christian? Shit, where do I even begin."

"From the start." He laughs.

"Alright, asshole."

"Why Ana Banana… did you call me an asshole? When did you learn that word?"

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"Anyway. I met Christian when I moved back here. Turns out we're neighbors and my dad is partners with his dad."

"This really is a small world." He tells me.

"Yep. Well in a few weeks it will be a year that we've been together. He's great. Like really great. I love him. More than anything" I smile thinking about him.

"He taught me how to drive."

"You drive? I think I recall a certain sophomore version of you yelling _"I'd rather take public transportation than drive, Mom!"_ When Carla insisted you got behind the wheel."

"I know, I know. It's Christian… he was a great teacher. Well aside from the _"You're going to wreck my car"_ fit he threw when I hit the pedal to the metal." I recall our driving lesson on the freeway. "I even have my own car."

"Do you actually think a Barbie Pink Beetle classifies as a car?" He chuckles.

 _Why does everyone always bag on the beetle?_

"Okay Eric, one you know me. It wouldn't have been pink, maybe white or light blue." He takes a swig of his beer and gestures for me to continue so I do "two, what about an M6?"

He coughs a little before answering. "You're so full of shit." He says laughing.

"Totally not a lie, a burnt orange M6 all the bells and whistles." I tell him.

I pull out my car key from my bag and show him. It clearly shows the BMW and M6 on the key fob.

"How the fuck did you manage to get that? I begged my parents for a hatchback 'Benz A-45 and they got me a Mustang. A fucking Mustang… they're so overrated. Fuck, I got into MIT and got a Ford. You become a senior in high school and get a BMW." He shakes his head chuckling.

"Actually, I got it for Christmas last year. Junior year."

"Still the same spoiled little brat." He says "How did you convince your dad to buy you that? I clearly need your tips."

"Hey I'm not a spoiled little brat!" I tell him.

"Okay, but you are a spoiled princess. Shit, Ana. Carla gave you everything you wanted. _"Mom, I need a new pair of black shoes to make my black shoe count even."_ And her answer was _"okay sweetie, we'll go by Sax Fifth Avenue."_ that's a spoiled little princess." He laughs again.

That didn't happen like that. I needed a pair of black peep toes, the pumps I had wouldn't match with my outfit.

"Whatever, back to the car. It was all Christian and my dad. They researched and chose only the safest cars, then went and selected the M6. Total surprise to me."

"Ahhhh, Christian. The boyfriend. Where is he?" He asks.

"He's in Boston, well Cambridge. He goes to Harvard." I tell him and beg myself not to cry, because I miss him that fucking much. I can't wait until he's home tomorrow.

"Harvard? That's like an 8 minute drive from MIT. 8 minutes top. If I recall, you had your heart set on Harvard, too."

"I still do." I tell him. "What about Caltech?" I ask.

"Well after Tasha and I broke up, there was no fucking way I was going to the same school as her. I applied at MIT and got in. Late start, but I got in."

"Plus, MIT is pretty prestigious." I tell him.

"Well we all can't be Ivy League Ms. Smarty pants."

"I'm not in yet… I'm still waiting for my acceptance letter… or denial later, but let's hope it's an acceptance one." I tell him.

"Do you have an alternative, if Harvard doesn't play out?" He asks.

"Well I also sent applications to Georgetown, Cornell and Duke." I tell him. But I really, really want to get in at Harvard, _especially since Christian is there._

"You should apply to Yale and Princeton while you're at it. I hear they're over the $50k minimum you're looking for" He jokes.

I roll my eyes at him, "Fuck off Mr. MIT with an internship and yet to be out of college."

"Hey, I busted my ass for this internship." He tells me and uncurls a finger from his beer bottle to point at me.

"Yeah me too. I studied so hard for weeks, months for those entrance exams. Those were a bitch."

"Well they sure helped your vocabulary."

"Sooo Tasha?" I change the subject.

He finishes off his beer and swirls it in his mouth for a few seconds. Do all guys do that to avoid talking? Christian does it all the time.

"What did she tell you?" He asks.

"Me?! Please, Eric… she stopped talking to me before she even broke up with you."

"Did she tell you why?" He asks.

"Nope." I say popping the 'p'. "Just one day, she decided not to sit with me, and refused to even talk to me in cheer. She just said that she needed to move on. Find more friends in her grade level. Never spoke to me again."

"What a bitch. I was with her for two years… ya know? We started dating when we were Juniors." He tells me, but I think he's more remembering than anything. I was there for that.

"I remember, I was a freshman and she took me under her wing… shortly after you started hitting on her and you guys got together." I tell him.

"Yup. We made sure you didn't get the freshman initiation." He chuckles lightly.

"So what happened?" I genuinely want to know.

"She thought that I had a thing for you…" He says almost, embarrassed.

"WHAT?!" I yell and sit up.

"I know, it's fucking crazy. But she did. I tried to reassure her that wasn't the case every time I could, that's why I stopped talking to you the last part of the year. Fuck, Ana. I feel like such a dick. I broke off our friendship so she could be at peace and she still wasn't. One time she went through my phone and because I still had your number she thought we were talking behind her back."

"That's ridiculous. I would never." I tell him. Okay, moment of honesty… Eric was the first guy I found _cute._ I remember being in eighth grade when we went on the Brighton Academy tour and saw him. He smiled at me and I went home to tell my mom that a cute boy smiled at me excitedly. When he started hanging around us, I thought he was trying to hang around me, but quickly learned that he was all about Tasha. I don't even think I had a crush on him, maybe a tiny one, but nothing major. _Nothing, like Christian… fuck, the moment I saw him, I knew I was already in too deep._

"That's what I told her. Ana it got so bad that she would demand access to my phone at any given moment. If she even saw me in the same hall as you, it was because I was trying to sneak around with you. The week after graduation was the worst. You posted on Facebook that you were moving to out of Georgia and Becky happened to mention it one night while we were at a party. I made the mistake of asking why you were moving…" He shakes his head "HUGE MISTAKE. She ended things with me on the spot. Of course I went after her. Didn't help my case when I told her she was losing her fucking mind and imagining things that weren't happening."

"How did she get that impression? That you were into me?" I ask.

He shrugs "Fuck if I know. I loved that girl to the end of the world and back."

"Eric, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Ana banana. It happened over a year ago. I'm over it."

"But are you over her?" I question. _You don't just forget about your girlfriend of two years._

"I think so. I mean, she will always have a spot in my heart. But I'm pretty sure she's over me."

"Why do you say that? Maybe she's not."

His eyes widen "have you seen her facebook posts? She is soooo over me." He laughs.

"No. She blocked me."

"She did? I only deleted you from my friends list."

"I know you did. You're an asshole for that by the way. How do you think I felt? Two of my good friends stop talking to me with no reason at all."

"I know, I know. I'll take the title willingly. I'm an asshole. Grade A asshole if it makes you feel better."

I giggle at him and notice the volleyball game has stopped. I don't see Mason so I assume he went to call Sam. Kate is in the water along with Steph and Caden. David and his girlfriend are nowhere around and the others are hanging around the beer cooler.

"Shit." I mumble as I remember it's past time time for me to reapply sunblock and I get burned easily.

I pull it out of my bag and begin to reapply it. I stretch my legs out and make sure I get the backs of my legs as well. When I get to my shoulders I start having some difficulty applying it to my shoulder blades.

"Here, let me help. I remember the time you didn't apply it evenly and cried when you had to wear the tight cheer leading uniform for summer practice." He says laughing. I cringe at the thought. I had to soak with Aloe Vera gel for almost three days straight before I had any relief. I hand him the bottle and lift my hair.

I feel his hand on my shoulder blade and another very tight grip around my arm, pulling me away from him.

"OWWW." I let out as I stumble into a hard chest.

Fuck.

 **Oh fuck.**

 _Christian._

"What's your problem you fucking asshole. Let go of her." Eric yells as he starts to come at Christian and I.

"You. Don't touch her." Christian says back, more quietly, but more menacingly. I can hear the threat in his voice alone.

"And who the fuck are you?" Eric continues to yell. "It doesn't fucking matter. Let go of her, man."

I can feel the anger radiating off of Christian and I know what this must look like to him. I need him to calm down, before it goes too far.

"Eric, it's fine. This is…"

"Who the fuck am I?" Christian interrupts. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Putting your hands on her. No one touches her. You got it?" Christian shifts me so he's between Eric and I.

"Babe, please. Let me explain." I tell Christian.

"Not now, Anastasia. This fucker needs to learn some manners. How dare he touch you..."

"Babe, calm down. I let him." I feel Christian freeze and immediately regret my choice of words. I am out of Christian's arms and hear a crunch. Christian punched Eric before I even had a chance to stand properly.

"Christian!" I yell.

I see Eric recover from his slight stumble and raise his arm to punch Christian. On instinct, or stupidity, I step in front of Christian blocking Eric. He catches his hand and pulls back when he realizes that I'm there.

"Anastasia… get the fuck out from between this." Christian seethes and begins to pull me out of the way.

"Christian, babe. Calm down. This is Eric. I know him from Georgia. We went to Brighton together." I tell him and grab his hand and intertwine it with mine. With my other I grab his cheek and force him to break eye contact with Eric.

He looks at me, and his eyes begin to soften. I can't help it. He's here. _Early,_ but that's better. I've missed him so much. I smile and step on my tip toes to press my lips against his. His other arm slides around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"Still doesn't explain why he was touching you." I can feel his anger start to rise again.

"Eric, can you leave us please?" I ask him. I don't want Christian hitting him again.

"You think that's a good idea?" He asks.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Christian asks turning to look at him again.

"It just means, that you're beyond angry and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable leaving Ana with you and your temper."

"Eric, I'm fine. I will be fine. This is Christian… I will explain things properly and then…"

"Fuck you, asshole. I wouldn't hurt her." Christian interrupts me.

"Perhaps you think you won't."

"Eric, just go. It's fine." I tell him. He's just provoking Christian at this point.

"You sure, Ana?" He looks at me.

"Of course, I'm sure." I put my hand over Christian's chest. "It's fine." I encourage Eric. He walks away and Christian never removes his eyes from him until he's a good 30 feet away.

Christian looks down at me and around the beach again. I am trying to formulate words to explain what happened when he starts pulling me along the beach.

"Where are we going, Christian?"

He doesn't answer. I decide to give him time to calm down before asking him again. We get to a more secluded area of the beach where there are some large rocks giving us a little privacy. He pushes me against one of the rocks and puts both hands against the rock caging me in. _Don't get wet, don't get wet._ I chant mentally. I know he's angry, but he looks absolutely delicious. He has on black pants, and a white buttoned down that is rolled up to his elbows. I'm positive at one point he had a tie and jacket on. That image alone makes me want to jump him. Right here, right now. _STOP, Ana. He's upset. Not horny._ I remind myself. I press my thighs together as his eyes burn into mine.

"Why was he touching you Anastasia?" He asks.

"He… he was helping me put on some sunblock."

"Did he offer? You know that's just a tactic for him to feel you up. Tell me he didn't do that, Ana. Tell me he didn't touch you anymore than what I saw." He says through his teeth. _Shit. Why is this turning me on?_ I can feel myself becoming wetter at his possessiveness.

"Tell me, Anastasia. Because if you tell me differently you might as well call my father to get me off of a murder charge." His eyes never leave mine.

"Of course not. The last part was my shoulders and I couldn't reach. He offered to help. ONLY with the shoulders." That's all I would have let him.

"You couldn't ask Kate? Or Steph? Oh yeah… where they fuck were they? You said you were coming to the beach with them. Yet, they are nowhere around and you're alone with some guy who was about to feel you up. Who you, were about to let feel you up."

"Christian, please. He wasn't going to feel me up."

"I saw it, Ana. The way he was looking down at you when you flipped your hair. And why the fuck were you with him? You said Steph, Kate and Mason. Which neither of them were around." He tells me and I can tell he is trying to control his temper.

"Steph invited her boyfriend and he invited some of his friends. Eric just happened to be Caden's cousin and we were catching up."

"Did you know they'd be here, Ana? Did you lie to me?" He yells. _Okay, Christian is really angry._

"Christian…"

"Answer me!"

"I didn't lie to you, I … Look, I knew you'd wouldn't be okay with me coming if you knew that Steph's boyfriend was bringing his friends. I wasn't even going to be around them. I honestly planned just to catch the sun with Kate and Steph, but then I saw Eric was here and we started talking." I answer.

"That's fucking lying to me Anastasia. You knew I wouldn't be okay with it so you didn't tell me? That's fucking great." He says quietly.

I know I fucked up, but I think he's overreacting. _I wasn't doing anything wrong._

"Babe,"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" I ask.

"Don't babe me, Ana. Just don't."

"Christian…" I say and reach for his face. My hand drops when he turns his head away from my touch. I can feel my tears start to build in my eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd overreact. You always overreact. Like you are now." I tell him.

He drops his hands from the rocks where he had me caged in.

"Overreact? You think I'm overreacting? I decide to blow off classes tomorrow to surprise my girlfriend a day early, who I missed terribly. I get here and call her, multiple times, texts her just as much and she doesn't answer. When she doesn't answer I decide to go to the office and get some work done… But I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't fucking think straight. I just had to know that at least you were okay. But of course, you were. You were more than okay, right?" He tells me. "You were catching up with… what's the fuckers name? Eric? Yeah, Eric."

I go to speak up, but he starts again.

"I had to fucking call Mason to find out what beach you were at. I get here and find my girlfriend looking hot as fuck in this sinful bikini" he gestures at me, "and not only that, but also find out that my girlfriend is lying to me, hanging out with random college guys and is letting some fucker rub sunblock on her and then says I'm overreacting."

I stay silent. I should have just told him. I was just trying to avoid an unnecessary argument. But it didn't happen the way he's thinking. At least, I didn't mean for it to happen that way. It wasn't my intention.

"Fine." He says and takes a step away from me.

"What?" I take a step toward him.

"If that's the way this relationship works for you, that's the way it will be. Just don't start bitching when you find me in the same position." He tells me and turns to walk off.

"What does that mean?" I walk after him. He doesn't answer and picks up his pace. He's going to be with another girl?

Once I reach him I grab his arm and flinch when he pulls out my grasp.

"What?" He snaps.

"We weren't doing anything. And if I recall I had to watch you laugh and talk with Meghan all the fucking time, Christian. And not once, did I say shit to you about it."

"That's different, Anastasia."

"How is that different? Oh, I know. Because you probably fucked her brains out… Eric and I were just friends. But you… you don't know how I felt when I would walk outside of practice and watch you with her."

"We just talked, said what's up. Ana. Don't compare this to that. It's apples and oranges." He says irritated.

"How so? You fucked her… I didn't fuck Eric. You would talk to her every time you saw her. Even in front of me!" I yell.

"And that should count for something!" He yells back. "I didn't hide it from you. I didn't lie to you! I didn't go out of my way to hang out with her and you know it. I would say hi when I saw her and that was it. Even in front you. And… aside from the time we fucked, which was before I even met you, I never touched her. Never laid a hand on her or anyone else. I never even let anyone lay a hand on me."

That's true. He never once tried to hide the fact that he was cool with Meghan. But it bothered me. But I never told him, because I didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"I fucked up, okay. I know. But I didn't do it deliberately. I'm sorry." I feel the tears running down my cheek.

He looks at me for a moment and sighs. "Ana... " He shakes his head. "I just need to be alone for a while." He tells me and walks off.

I am stunned to my spot. He needs to be alone? Like, without me? Is he breaking up with me? _Shit. He can't._ I have to fix this before it's too late. I am so stupid. _Why did I think this would be okay?_ I should have just talked to him. He can't break up with me. _Not over this._

I take a step forward and scan the beach for him. I am about to take another step to continue looking for him, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

 **Whoa!**

 **Before I get a whole bunch of reviews telling me how Ana is so stupid, and immature. Or even how Christian overreacted and was being a total prick... remember a couple of things;**

 **Ana is still 16, will be 17 in a couple of weeks. Were every single one of our choices the correct ones? Did we never make a mistake at that age? I think we all did.**

 **And,**

 **Christian is still the jealous, dominant we know. Plus, it's been a few days since he's seen her. He wanted to surprise her.**

 **Thank you jcarla18 for all your contributions!**

 **I got a PM from a reader asking me to put an initial next to text messages to make it easier to track. I've started doing that in this chapter! Sorry for any confusions that this has caused in previous chapters! This is my first story and I can only learn from my mistakes!**

 **I try to respond to every one of your reviews, but sometimes I can't. Please know that I appreciate every single one and love to see them! Thank you so much to all you reviewers, even the guests!**

 **P.S. Not a lot on the Pinterest for this one! Sorry.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day!**

 **Excuse any and all grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Kris Xx**

* * *

 _I am stunned to my spot. He needs to be alone? Like, without me? Is he breaking up with me? Shit. He can't. I have to fix this before it's too late. I am so stupid. Why did I think this would be okay? I should have just talked to him. He can't break up with me. Not over this._

 _I take a step forward and scan the beach for him. I am about to take another step to continue looking for him, when I feel a hand on my shoulder._

"Just leave me alone, Mason." I don't even turn to look at him as I take a few steps forward.

"Ana, calm down. Okay?"

I turn around to see Eric standing there, looking at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Eric. I just really need to catch up with Christian so I can fix this mess." I tell him.

"Give it a minute, okay? Let the guy calm down." He tells me.

"No. I didn't have a chance to explain the friendship that we had to him. I need to tell him." I start walking again.

"I know, Ana. I heard."

I stop and face him.

"What do you mean you heard? I asked you to give us a minute." I tell him.

"With his hothead? Not a fucking chance." He answers with a scoff.

"Eric, look, I appreciate it, but he wouldn't have done anything. I know him. He's just really…"

"Possessive?" Eric asks before I can finish.

"Uhh yeah. But it's not that. It's just, this is only our second week apart. It's been kind of hard on us."

"It gives him no right to say that shit and treat you like that, Ana."

"It was my fault. I lied to him." I can see our stuff and I start walking faster.

"You omitted the truth, and from what I heard it wasn't that big of a deal." He answers behind me.

"Eric. Stop please... I really just need to talk to him."

I reach our stuff and pull out the extra dress I brought in my bag so I can slip it on. I put on my sandals and turn to look for Kate and Mason. We need to leave. _Now._

"Mason, we have to go." I tell him when I spot him speaking with one of the guys.

"I figured as much when I saw Christian leave in a fucking mood. What happened?" He gathers his stuff.

"I'll tell you later. Where's Kate?" I scan the beach.

"Elliot called her… I think she went to stand by the car." He answers.

"Perfect. Let's go." I start to walk to the car with Mason in tow.

"Yeah, Ana. I guess I will just hit you up later." Eric yells.

"Okay." I yell back, but don't bother to give him a proper goodbye. I have more pressing matters to attend to.

"Or not." I hear Mason mumble.

 _Whatever._ I roll my eyes.

"Get in." I tell Kate as I unlock my car.

"Elliot I gotta go. I'll call you later." She hangs up.

"Why?" She asks me.

"I need to talk to Christian." I start my car.

Mason hops in the back again while Kate sits shotgun.

"Where did he go? I saw him here a few minutes ago."

"Let's just say, he's fucking pissed at me because I didn't tell him about the college guys." I tell her with tears running down my cheeks.

"You didn't tell him?" Mason shouts. "Ana, you said he knew."

"Mason, did you not hear me earlier? Of course Christian didn't know. If he would have known, Ana wouldn't have been able to come out." Kate rolls her eyes.

"So what did you tell him, Ana?" Mason asks.

"That I was hanging out with you, Steph and Kate." I answer truthfully.

"Ana! Did we not talk about this the other day? Fuck if Sam pulled this shit…" He trails off.

"I fucked up. I know. But he didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"Explain what? That you lied to the man? I think he's right to be mad." Mason tells me.

I feel myself start to cry harder.

"Lay off of her Mason. Christian can be such a prick. You don't know him like we do. If Ana would have told him that college guys were going to be around he probably would have forbid her to come. And he can't fucking do that. Did you see Ana do anything wrong? No… So he needs to just relax. As do you." Kate points to me. "Should you even be driving?"

"I'm fine." I tell her quietly.

"A prick? Think about it, Kate… his girl just lied to him. He flew how many thousand miles to see her? Ana should have told him the truth and if he was mad then he was mad. But she lied to him. How is he supposed to trust her if she fucking lies to him?"

"Oh come the fuck off of it. You're turning this into a big deal when it's really not. Ana wouldn't risk her relationship with Christian." Kate glares at Mason.

"No? I'm pretty sure she just did. Let me ask you this, Kate. Elliot tells you he's going to go meet up with some friends at a bar.. to hangout. You get there to surprise him and find out that all his said friends are girls? How would you take that?"

"I wouldn't treat him like shit in front of everyone, that's for sure. Because knowing Christian, he treated Ana just like that, like shit."

"That's crap and you know it… What about you, Ana? What if one weekend Christian couldn't come down because he was studying. So you go to meet him, only to find out that he was hanging out, or studying with some female?"

I shoot Mason a look that tells it all. I would feel hurt, and betrayed. And pissed the fuck off. _Yeah, what Christian is feeling right now._

I'm trying to tune out the fact that they are talking about me as though I'm not in the car, driving while I'm an emotional mess. Thoughts of Christian leaving me are not far from my mind either.

"I still say he overreacted. Ana is not Christian… it's totally different."

"Shut up. Both of you just shut up!" I practically yell at both of them. I've had enough.

They have been yelling at each other back and forth since we left the beach.

After a few minutes of silence Kate speaks up, "You're going the wrong way, Ana. Bellevue is that way." She points to the right.

"I'm not going to Bellevue." I tell her.

"Oh give me a break… are you going to his office? You don't even know if he's there."

"He's there." I tell her.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I know him. With how mad he is right now, he'll want to be alone, and the only place he can have privacy is in his office." I tell her.

"Can't you drop us off first?" She groans, "I really don't want to be there for that."

"No. But you guys can take my car back. I'll ride home with Christian."

 _If he's talking to me,_ I mentally add. I am determined to fix this. I have to fix this.

 _Ana, you really fucked up, BIG time._

* * *

CPOV

I'm sitting at my desk, still trying to wrap my head around what the fuck just happened.

All I wanted was to spend some time with Ana. I guess she had other plans. _You knew she had other plans._ The plan was to surprise her on the beach. I wanted to talk to her beforehand, but she didn't answer. She know how fucking anxious I get when she doesn't answer. I was a step away from tracking her fucking phone.

To walk on the beach and find some fucker with his hands on her, the blood in my veins boiling, and the artery I felt was going to pop at anytime, was unreal. I wanted to rip his hands off, then his head off, then every other limb that was still attached. But what I really don't understand? The fact that she let him. _She really thought I'd be okay with that?_ Even after almost a year she doesn't know me well at all.

I'm torn in between, being jealous, being angry as fuck, and being the complete jack ass that left his girlfriend crying on the beach.

I just couldn't be around her then. _Fuck, I don't know if I can be around her now._ The way I'm feeling… I know I'll say some shit I will definitely regret later. Like telling Ana not to bitch when she found me in the same position. _Yeah?_ That's not happening. I would never hurt Ana intentionally that way. I just wanted to give her a moment to think about it. How would she like it if she found me rubbing sunblock over a hot girl in a bikini? _She'd have your balls... served on a silver platter, that's for sure._

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. Images of Ana in her sweet bikini, her flat stomach, her perky tits come to mind. The way she started rubbing lotion on her legs, her arms… her shoulders. Then, the asshole appears… standing up, pulling off his sunglasses, eyeing my girl up, looking at her body, _my body._ Grabbing the bottle from her and placing his hand on her bare shoulder… my eyes shoot open as I stand. The items on my desk are sent flying across my office floor. The blood boiling in my veins once more.

My door swings open and my head jerks that way.

"Christian…" Ana says quietly. I don't answer, I just stare her down. My heart softens a little when I see she has on the white dress she wore her first day at Seattle Prep last year. I am briefly reminded of her innocence and all the reasons I fell in love with her. She has on flat sandals, the dress, her bikini strings visible around her neck, her hair is down and wavy. When I get to her face I am reminded of why the veins in my neck are bulging. Her face is red and blotchy, tears are still running down her face and her eyes are rimmed red. The look she carries of worry, and … perhaps _guilt?_

She takes a step in and closes the door.

"Christian," She says again. "Please … let me explain." She comes toward me. She stops on the other side of my desk.

I fist my hands and place them in my pockets. "Explain? Explain what, Ana? You already explained on the beach." I tell her. I'm still too angry to speak to her.

"Not properly. I know I messed up. I'm sorry… please give me a chance."

"Not now, Ana. I'm busy." I lie.

"Christian, please." She says between sobs.

I want nothing more than to hold her tight against my chest, and let her cry it out. But I can't. Not right now. _I need to calm down._

"Not. Now." I reiterate.

"Fine." She says, and wipes her tears. "I'll wait. Until you're _not busy._ "

The way she says not busy, lets me know she knows that was complete bullshit. I watch how she bends over and starts to pick up the items on my floor.

"What are you doing, Ana?" I sigh.

"I'm waiting for you to be ready." She answers, her voice trembling.

"Go home. I'll call you when I'm ready." I tell her.

She stands and looks at me, "I can't. You're my ride. I sent Kate and Mason home in my car."

The few notches of my anger that had died down when I took in her appearance are now back full force.

"For fucks sake, Anastasia. You're just going to force me to talk to you when I don't really feel like I can? That's shit." I yell.

"Please…" She pleads.

"What the fuck do you want me to say? That I accept your apology and we can forget this shit? No. It doesn't work like that. You have to give me sometime to think."

"To think? … To think about what?" She asks as the tears continue to flow down.

"To fucking calm down, Ana. To not go to fucking jail for assaulting a guy I don't even know. To get over the fact that my girlfriend, not only lied to me, but also let's assholes touch her." I continue to yell. Props to her as she takes it. I lean forward on my hands that are pressed on the desk.

"To calm the fuck down. To get my heart rate under control. I have to think about what the fuck I want to say to you, Anastasia. So give me a damn break."

She takes a step forward and sets the papers that I sent flying down on my desk. She looks down at them, and straightens them out. One catches her eye and she pulls it up for closer inspection.

"You…" She starts crying harder, "you were going to take me to the Space Needle?" She asks as controllable as she can.

I suppose she's picked up the print off of our reservation. Ana wanted to see the Space Needle, so I was going to take her there. I had the whole thing planned. A romantic dinner, while overlooking the Seattle lights. I even ordered roses for the night. _I guess that's not happening._

"Were you?" She asks as I left her question unanswered.

"Who else would I take, Anastasia?" I snap back then sigh as I sit back down. "But, it doesn't matter. I canceled the reservation."

"What? Why?" she asks alarmed.

"Because, Ana. We weren't going to make it tonight."

"That's why you're here early?" She pauses "That's why you didn't want me to go out today." She whispers.

I can only nod.

"Christian, you should have told me. If I would have know I wouldn't have"

"You wouldn't have what? You wouldn't have lied to me? You wouldn't have been about to let some asshole feel you up?" I yell.

"Please, let me talk to you. If after hearing me out you still don't want to talk, I'll leave." She says sobbing. She sounds so crestfallen that my heart softens more. I reign my temper in, and will my body to calm down.

After looking into her pleading eyes for what feels like forever. I stand up and walk over to the couch in my office and motion for her to sit down. She takes each steps fastidiously and it makes me falter slightly. Her being this upset, and nervous must mean she really is remorseful.

"Start." I tell her as soft as I can.

"Christian... babe…" She starts, but sputters due to her tears.

I can't control my hand as it reaches out to her face. My thumbs run across the path under her eyes and wipe her tears away.

"Tell me, Ana."

She takes a deep, calming breath to collect herself and begins, "At first I didn't know about Steph's boyfriend coming. She didn't say. I just assumed it would be us. Like, her and I. Then yesterday she invited me to a party."

"Did you go?" I ask eager to know the answer.

"No. No, of course not." She answers rapidly.

"She had invited me… for a second, I wanted to go. But decided not to."

"Why?" I ask wanting to know what was going through her mind.

"It was a school night. And, I knew you wouldn't like it." She answers.

"But you thought I would like you out on a beach with a bunch of college fuckers?" I snap.

"No! I knew you wouldn't like it. I told myself I wouldn't hang out with them. I even invited Kate and Mason when I found out!"

"Back to the party…" I sit back on the couch and cross my arms over my chest. As much as I want to hold her, if I'm going to blow up again, I don't want her in my arms.

"She said that her brother was a senior at Lakeview and,"

"Lakeview?" I ask with detest. I hate that fucking school. They were always rivaling Seattle Prep.

"Yeah. Anyway, she said her brother was having a party and she was going to show up. Since she's in college, it would be a total hit for him in school." She takes another deep breath and I think she's preparing herself for me to yell again. I give her a slight nod, for her to continue.

"I said no. Then she reminded me about the beach. That's when she told me about Caden."

"The guy you were with?" I ask trying not to break my gritted teeth.

"No, that was Eric." She answers.

"Christ, Ana. How many were fucking with you? Did all of them have the need to fucking help you with lotion, too?" I get up and pace my office a little.

"Sunblock,"

"Don't start, Anastasia."

She tries to smile, but ends up only nodding and continues, "Caden is Steph's boyfriend." Well, there's something. "He brought a few of his friends."

"Like I said, I told myself I wouldn't even talk to them, that I would just go and stick around Steph, Kate and Mason."

"But, that wasn't the case, was it?" I growl at her.

"It was… at first." She answers the last part quietly.

"We got there and she introduced us to Caden who in turned introduced us to his friends. There were girls there too. One, David even"

"Not helping your case that you know all their fucking names, Ana." I sigh at her.

"Sorry." She breathes in, "one of the guys looked familiar, but I didn't know from where. When we got to him, I saw that I knew him from Georgia." She lets out a small, amused laugh, and quickly composes herself when she sees my scowl. "His name is Eric. He was a Junior when I was a Freshman. He quickly took a liking to my friend Tasha." She adds in a hurry.

Somehow, it doesn't calm me. I saw the way he looked at her.

I've heard a lot about her friends in Georgia, but nothing about a Tasha.

"I've never heard of her before." I tell her.

"Toward the end of their senior year, she simply said we couldn't be friends anymore, because she needed to find friends of her own age." She says. "They both stopped talking to me."

She procedes to tell me how Mason pulled her away and talked to her. _Thanks bro, looking out for me._ How she went to tan and how Eric and her started to 'catch up'. She tells me everything, even how this Tasha left the poor fucker heartbroken because she thought he had a thing for Ana. _Well, Tasha, you were right._ I saw the look he was giving Ana. She finally calms down once we catch up to the point of me getting there and hitting the fucker, I smile when I remember hearing a satisfying crunch.

"I swear babe, he was just a friend back then and we were catching up. I just thought about getting sunburned when he offered to help out. It was completely innocent…" She reaches out for my hand and holds on tightly "You have to believe me. You can't break up with me." She pleads.

 _Break up with her?!_ Is that what she's thinking? No wonder she's a basket case. _Baby, I couldn't leave you if I tried._

I kneel down in front of her and gently brush my lips against hers. I long for more, but I have to get a few things straight.

"Ana, I'm not breaking up with you. The thought never even crossed my mind. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not fucking furious and upset, because I am. Even a little hurt that you weren't honest with me. And the possessive part of me is extremely upset with Mr. Asshole Sunblock Applier. But, I'm not going anywhere." She smiles and presses her lips against mine. After a few seconds I pull back, I wasn't done talking.

"You have to be straight with me, Anastasia. Tell me things how they are." I tell her. She nods rapidly.

"No matter how upset I'll be. You have to trust to tell me the truth, Ana."

I let that sink in. While I think about Eric.

"And no one touches you." I say in a NO bullshit tone. "NO ONE." I look her in the eyes to make sure we're clear.

I know Ana has been insecure with me being away at college. No matter how many times I reassure her, she always has that look in her eye when certain subjects come up. So, my mind starts to think, _if I can show that I trust her, maybe she'll trust me?_

 _Don't say it. Don't even fucking think it, Grey. I tell myself._

"Do you trust me?" I ask her.

"Yes." She answers without missing a beat.

I nod and purse my lips. "I trust you too." I tell her.

"So. I'm going to believe when you tell me that this Eric character was only a friend. Am I okay with you guys hanging out? No. Will I be okay if you say "What's up" if you see him around?... Aside from wanting to wipe the drool from his face with my fist, yeah, I'll be okay. Because I trust you, Ana. I trust that you will not be around guys that are wanting in your panties. The way you have to trust me. The way you have to know that I would never betray you. That I would never stray from this." I motion between us. "I love you too much." I tell her, as I hold her chin.

"I love you too, Christian. So much, babe. So much." She crashes her lips against mine and this time I get to work.

I enter her mouth with my tongue and savor her taste. She's so sweet. _God, it's been too long._

I push her to lay against the couch as I rest my weight on my side and elbow. Letting my other hand cup her tits. I give them a firm squeeze and my hand travels south and straight into her bikini bottoms.

I groan when I feel how wet she is. _She's always ready for me._

"Shit, baby. You're so wet."

I push my fingers into her as I let my palm slam against her clit. Her hands are in my hair, pulling gently, while her mouth is moaning against mine.

"You like my fingers in you, baby?" I ask against her lips.

"Mhmm." She moans.

The last time I was in her was Sunday before she had to leave and I already feel like I'm going to combust. It doesn't help when she unbuckles my pants and sticks her hand in to stroke my fully erect dick. _Her hands are so fucking soft._

"Christian... " She pants.

"I need you to fuck me, now." She gets braver and braver each fucking time. I smile.

 _"Avec plaisir."_ I whisper in her ear.

"Christian. Now. Right. Fucking. Now." My french turns her on even more.

I sit up and untie the strings on her bikini bottoms. When they are discarded I pull her on top of me sitting her down on my dick.

"Oh fuck." I groan and tilt my head back. Her tight core grips on to my cock for dear life.

She pulls her dress off. As soon as it exposes her bikini top, my mouth latches onto her hard nipple that is in my face, for my pleasure. I bite it once gently as she rises on her knees and slams herself down on my cock.

"Ohhhhh…" She screams.

"That's it baby, ride me. Ride my cock, hard." I tell her and tilt my hips up as she slams down. I feel her start to tremble, but I'm not ready to come. _No where near ready._ I grab her hips tight to halt her movements. I stand, still inside her and slap her ass when she groans in protest. Setting her down against the armrest, I turn her so that my cock lies against her ass.

My hands squeeze on it, and I bite her earlobe, "I still want your ass, Ana." She doesn't even tense now. I tell her that every time I take her from behind. Her response is always the same, _'One day'_.

I push her down so her glorious ass is up on display for me. I grab each cheek and spread her wide. I don't even need to guide my dick into her pussy. It's already found it's home.

"You're mine." I tell her as slide out.

"Mhmmm." She answers when I slam back in.

"Say it!" I growl and untie her top, to cup her tits with no barrier.

"I'm yours. Only yours."

I slam into her again, and swear my balls hit her clit. That's so fucking good.

"You're so tight, Ana. I can feel as I stretch you." I tell her, going in and out at a strenuous pace.

"You're mine. Got it? Only mine." I growl at her. My hand moves to her clit and I pinch it in between my fingers. "This…" I alternate between rubbing against her clit and pinching it gently. "Is mine."

My other hand runs over her tits that are bouncing forward as I pound into her. "These. Are. Mine."

"You… are mine." Her body, her heart. Mine. _All fucking mine._

"Oh.. Oh God. Christian… I'm going to come." She loves it when I become possessive during sex. _Well, baby, I'm possessive all the fucking time._

"Come, baby. Come all over my cock." Not even two full thrusts later and I feel her warm juices coating me, sending me over the edge as well.

I collapse on top of her and feel her just as breathless as I am. Sweat dripping from my forehead and my heart racing, as it always does with Ana.

Finally, I get my breathing under control. I stand up and pull out of her. My flaccid dick shoots straight up and stands tall at attention when I notice the mixture of our come stringing between us. _That's a fucking sexy sight._

"You tired, baby?" I ask when I get us back on the couch.

"No." She smiles, and I know she knows where I'm going with this.

"Good. Because we're doing that again." I say and pounce on her.

* * *

APOV

I stand in front of my full length mirror and try to make sure not a hair is out of place, after the ordeal yesterday, I want to be on point to impress my man.

I run my hand through my hair once more and try to fluff it out. It's down and in loose curls. My makeup is natural, tinted moisturizer, mascara, and blush. I went for a pinkish nude lip stain to add a little color.

We're just going over to Kate's for a little get together, but I still want to dress to impress.

"Come in!" I yell.

"Hey, Annie… whoa… going out?" My dad says.

"Yeah Christian and I are going to Kate's ." I smile.

"Christian?" He asks confused. "He's here already?"

"Yep. He came home yesterday."

"Ok. And what happened to asking your old man for permission? You've been running in and out as you please, young lady. You're not 18 yet. Not for a while."

I take a look at him and wondering where this is coming from. He has never said anything to me before. As long as I was in by curfew, and when I am out with Christian that curfew is kind of nonexistent.

"I'm going out with Christian." I tell him.

"As much as I love that kid it doesn't matter, I still expect you to have some consideration. Tell me where you're going at least. I still worry about you, Annie."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt that way. You've never said anything before." I tell him honestly.

"I'm trying to be a cool parent. You know the amazeball parent."

I laugh, "Dad, where did you come up with that? No one says amazeballs."

"They do to. I see it on T.V. all the time. ' _That was amazing, yeah that was amazeballs'_." He quotes.

"Okay, but not in that context and definitely not the older generation." I tell him.

"Who ya calling old?" He acts offended and I give him a pointed look. "Okay, I may be getting up there… but I am still fly." He waves his hand through the air slowly.

"Fly?" I ask trying to hold in my chuckle.

"You know. Hip, or whatever you kids call it nowadays."

"Okay, dad." I smile at him.

"So have fun, but let me know where you're going and you know… things like that."

"Of course dad. Tonight I'm going with Christian to Kate's , and he will probably have plans for us the rest of the weekend. "

"So, you're staying out tonight?" He asks, a bit red in the cheeks.

"I would think so." I say with a deep blush. I do not need to have this conversation with my dad, _again._

"Still being uhmm…" He tries but can't finish his sentence. "Just don't make me a grandpa anytime soon. I'm not old enough for that yet, and you're not either."

"Dad!" I mutter, "You don't have to worry about that. We have that under control. Plus, didn't we have this conversation before?"

"A little reminder doesn't hurt. Carrick is going to talk to him too." He tells me.

"What?! Why? How do you even know that?"

"Because Annie. We aren't ready to be grandparents. And I know because we talked about it."

I grow even more embarrassed, "Dad… that is not something you can just talk about. It's my business, not anyone else's."

"Calm down, Annie. One of the junior lawyers just had a little girl. He mentioned when we were going to become grandparents and that's where it sprung from."

"Okay. Can we change the subject." I tell him.

"Yeah, I'll let you finish getting ready." He kisses the top of my head and begins to walk out.

"Anything special you want for the big 17?" He asks me mid stride.

"No. I have everything I want, thanks to your credit card." I tell him giggling.

"I know. I see the bill every month. You're going to bankrupt me." He tells me joking.

"Well, you shouldn't have given it to me." I tell him still smiling.

"Well, when I said emergency I didn't think a $350 pair of sunglasses classified as that emergency." He tells me. I remember those. And, I even got them on sale. Plus, Kate said they looked perfect on me.

"The sun was in my eyes, you always say safety first!" I remind him, "And they were Tom Ford Lily's. Plus, they were on sale."

"On sale? I'd hate to see the regular price. Jesus." He mutters.

"Blame mom." I tell him. "Do you want to see them, they're super adorable." I pull them out of the case they were in.

"And these are different from the other 50 pair of sunglasses you already have?" He says as he inspects them.

"Of course!" I screech, "They're Tom Ford, polarized and cat eye." I only have one pair that come similar, but they are NOT the same.

"Oh yeah, I can tell. These feel lighter." He continues to joke.

"Are you mad?" I ask, maybe I do spend too much money.

"No, Annie. I'm giving you a hard time. It's your inheritance after all and It's not like you max it out or over indulge all the time, only when your with Kate." He laughs.

"Hey, she has great style. And I'm sure you want the daughter of Grey and Steele to only look her best." I argue.

"Of course. What would she look like with a pair of $50 sunglasses like every other normal person. Oh the horror." He feigns a scared expression.

"Okay, enough bagging on my sunglasses. Out! I still need to put my shoes on." I laugh.

"Oh god, yes, let me leave. That will only take two hours." He says as he walks out the door.

"Five minutes," I yell after him, " I already know which ones I want to wear."

I hear his hearty laugh as he walks down the stairs.

I am just trying to decide if I should pack an overnight bag for tonight or not. I'd hope I would, but Christian would have told me. We had sex, but that doesn't mean we are totally okay. I still feel incredibly bad and ashamed of my actions. _How do I expect him to be honest with me, if I'm not honest with him?_ He's so right. And then the whole Eric situation. I do believe he overreacted a tad bit, but I understand. If I would have seen him touching another girl I would have ripped her hair out. And... tackled her to the ground. And... let her know just who he belonged to.

"Hey, can we talk?" I turn to see Mason at my door jam.

"Hey, what's up?" I turn to look at my clock and I have about 10 minutes before Christian comes to pick me up.

"I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I didn't get a chance to yesterday." He tells me.

"Sure, come in."

He comes in and takes a seat at my desk.

"Are you mad?" He asks.

"Only at myself. I shouldn't have lied, although I don't consider it lying since I just decided not tell him, but same difference." I sigh.

"I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" I turn to look at him confused.

"I don't know. Christian telling me to keep an eye out for you, telling him where you were, not knocking him in the face when he was yelling at you on the beach." He chuckles at the end.

I laugh a little, and then get serious. "I'll admit Mason, I don't like the fact that you were out babysitting me." He goes to interrupt, but I raise a hand to stop him. "Christian and I discussed it briefly, he explained that wasn't his intention, doesn't mean I like it, but I'm not mad."

He smiles and I continue, "as for you telling him where I was, I know how Christian can get. I'm sorry that he put you on the spot like that."

"Ana, he didn't put me on the spot… you weren't answering your phone. He got worried. Shit, if Sam didn't answer her phone when out, I'd be freaking out too."

"See, that's what I don't get. It was a few missed phone calls. You guys don't really expect us to have our phones on us 24/7. At the beach no less." I sigh.

"You're women. Of course we expect you guys to have your phone on you 24/7." He chuckles, "Nah, real talk though? We get antsy. And then we worry. Unlogical shit pops through our heads."

"He knew I was out with you and Kate though." I counter.

"Exactly. That's why he called me."

I groan, he's not getting what I'm saying. "I'm saying you guys need to chill. I put my phone in my bag so I wouldn't lose it. Guys can't just assume that something bad has happened when we don't answer the first time it rings. Or the seventh, when it comes to Christian." I shake my head.

"Yeah, but he does. I do. If I know Sam should be able to answer and doesn't. I first think, 'She couldn't get to the phone on time.' or 'Is her phone on silent?' You know, the logical crap. But then, after a while, stupid shit crosses through my brain. Is she okay, did something happen to her? Fuck, in New York City? Anything can happen, and I'm not there."

"But you can't protect her from everything. What if, and knock on wood, she got hit by a car?"

"If I were there, I'd knock her out of the way, or die trying." He answers seriously.

I stare at him dumbfounded for a moment. Christian would do the same thing, in a heartbeat.

He speaks up when I don't answer, "Let's say, you know Christian is out at a party,"

"He wouldn't go to a party. He's too busy with school and GEH." I interrupt him.

He rolls his eyes, "Fine. Say he is studying in his dorm, and you call him. And he doesn't answer. And you call him again, and he still doesn't answer. What would you think?"

"That he turned his phone on silent so he's not bothered while studying?" I ask more than state. I would actually be thinking _'Why isn't he answering?'_ , but I'm not going to admit that out loud.

"You're being a smart ass, you know?"

"Ana, you were in a situation where you could have answered your phone, or sent him a quick text. And you didn't do either, so he panicked. Give the man a break. He flew all they way from Boston, worked on a deal, and wanted to surprise you all in the same day."

"I know. I know…" I start, and pace a little. "I just feel that maybe, he went a tad overboard."

"You know who we're talking about, right? I've known him less than a year and I already know he goes big or goes home. In ALL things where you're concerned at least."

"Did you tell him all this?" He asks.

"Of course! After yesterday, you think I'd hide shit from him again? Hell no." I say.

"So where is this coming from?"

"I just needed to know if it was all men, or just Christian." I laugh.

"It's all men, although Christian may take it up a notch. But shit, you guys are intense."

"Oh please, you and Sam are just as bad." I tell him.

"Uh- No. We're not. I haven't seen her in about a month. You see Christian every weekend. And that's long enough. You come home Sunday night and you're pouting, and sulky as shit. Come Thursday and you can't wipe the smile off your face for a second." He laughs.

So true! I smile thinking about it. On Thursday I get so giddy that I'm going to see him the next day.

"Why don't you go visit her?" I ask.

"I don't want to get into it now." He sighs, "Let's just say, you and Christian are a done deal. Sam and I? Not so much, at least not anymore." He says as he stands.

"What do you mean not anymore? Did you guys break up? No.. you guys didn't it would have been all over Facebook, and you would have said something. You know you can talk to me right?"

"Fuck, Ana. Breathe… and chill." He laughs. "No, we didn't break up. We're just taking it easy now."

I nod and try to smile. But in my stomach I feel a pit starting to form. They've been together for three and half years. I know long distance relationships are hard, hell I'm living through it, but does it take that much of a toll? _Will it happen to Christian and I?_ No. I won't let it. I know what I want. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. And he's told me the same. _People change, Ana._ My evil devil bitch side rains on my joy. **NOT. US.**

"And tell Christian, next time he yells at you like that… I'm knocking him on his ass." He laughs and he's out of my room.

I look back over at the clock and know Christian will be here any minute. He's rarely late. Grabbing my things I head downstairs to wait for him.

As I descend the stair case I see that he's already in the foyer.

"Hey, baby." He rushes to me when I hit the lat step. "You look beautiful." He kisses my temple.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Where's your bag?" He asks.

I bite my lip to stop the squeal from escaping.

"I forgot it upstairs. I'll be right back." I tell him as I turn to run up the stairs.

 _We're okay. We're good._

* * *

 **For once, I am not even sure how to start a A/N.**

 **I want to thank everyone for their continued support, and reviews.**

 **I will be honest, a part of me wants to drop this story, right where it is. It's sad because I have so many plans for this story, so many places I wanted to take it. I am happy for everyone who has the 'perfect' relationship and NEVER does anything wrong, and is always right. Unfortunately, my characters are not perfect. FAR from perfect. They have their flaws, just like anyone else. I tend to believe we ALL have flaws.**

 **But damn a lot of these reviews were pretty harsh... one reviewer comments, that this story is a disappointment. That he/she can do much better. By all means, please do. I didn't want to respond via PM because I didn't want there to be any confusion. You do not have to read my story, no one does. And that's fine. I am really sorry to disappoint you, but it is impossible to please everyone. I can only do so much. And, right now? I chose to do them the way I want to do them. If I had to rewrite every chapter in the story to please every reviewer, we would end up with one big mess. And I don't want that.**

 **To the reviewers that were pissed off with Ana: I'm with you... to an extent. Ana wasn't thinking anything about the whole sun block lotion thing. It was as she said and 'innocent' thing, only that it wasn't that innocent, because of the way 'others' could look at it.**

 **Also, Ana is SPOILED. And will be spoiled. And will get off way to easy, but... it's all goes to build up the next part of the story. So as much as you don't like it, there is a reason behind it. She'll have a rude awakening.**

 **To the reviewers that think Christian overreacted: I want to say Christian was more hurt that Ana didn't tell him the WHOLE truth. And let's be honest... she even admits to NOT telling him the whole truth. She wanted to avoid an argument, but her lack of communication just created a bigger one. The whole Eric thing was just to show Christian's jealous side. We haven't seen him for a while so I thought it was a good time for him to come out and play.**

 **Everything serves a purpose.**

 **To answer a lot of the wandering minds... NO CHEATING between Ana and Christian. She will not cheat on him, and he will not cheat on her. Keep that in mind for the future.**

 **Yes, always a HEA for Ana and Christian.**

 **Sorry, for the long rant... but the harsh reviews cause my brain to get into a writers block mode, that usually takes a while to shake off. Thankfully, I have the next few chapters written, perhaps by the time they are pieced together, edited, and posted, I will be out of this funk.**

 **Pinterest should be updated, by tomorrow.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! Here is a tiny look on her birthday!**

 **Please excuse all grammar mistakes!**

 **Enjoy Xx**

 **Kris**

* * *

CPOV

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I mutter under my breath when the professor tells us we'll be having our first test that will be a percentage of our grade for the semester on the 10th. I was planning on flying overnight to Seattle and surprising, Ana with breakfast in bed for her birthday, convincing her to ditch school and finally head to the Space Needle. _Maybe I can make it up?_ I will have to talk to the professor when class is over.

The last couple of weeks have been vicious. GEH sold off its' first part of WCI, and we're looking at roughly $1,280,000. That was a higher profit than what I projected, but when I started studying the numbers and moved people around based on their strengths, I was able to sell it for higher. Grandpa Theo even held a party in my honor. Ana was my number one supporter, my personal cheerleader. Every time I look into her eyes, I remember why I have so many sleepless nights and so many hours with my head in the books, feeling like a freight train hit me the the next day and countless cups of coffee. It was for that look… she looked at me so proud. I wanted to beat my fucking chest like a caveman. The first thing I wanted to do was go out to buy my R8, but Ana convinced me to wait a little. I wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much here, and with my weekend spent mostly inside Ana, or inside the books, it would be a foolish purchase, for now. I have however, started looking at apartments in Seattle. I haven't told Ana yet, but I want to surprise her. There is a new apartment building being constructed and I have an appointment to go speak with a realtor about it the next time I'm in Seattle. I was planning on blowing off school on Thursday and Friday, and just having a long weekend with Ana once I took a look at the apartment.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" The professor asks me while I stand at his desk.

"I was wondering if there were anyway I could maybe take the test earlier or at a later date?"

He takes off his glasses and sets them on his desk. "Why?"

"I wasn't going to be in town. I am planning to go back home on Wednesday night."

"Already? Is there a problem?"

He's freaking out because I want to go home already? I have been back there once already. To see Ana and to finalize the partial sell of WCI .

"No problem, I just need to be home by Thursday."

"What for? I need a valid reason to allow you to make up this test."

I decide honesty is the best route. "It's my girlfriend's birthday and I would very much like to spend it with her."

He looks at me and I get the feeling that he is not as understanding as I thought he'd be.

"If I am understanding correctly, you are telling me that you want to blow off two days of school so you can go and spend time with your girlfriend?"

"Yes. It's her birthday." I answer without missing a beat. "I'm willing to turn in my assignments ahead of time, and take this test ahead of time. During your office hours, or with another class."

"I am sorry to inform you, but that won't be possible. If it had been a family emergency, or something with this WCI company you're working on, it would be a different story. You need to understand Christian that this is college. You're not in high school anymore. It is time for you to take things seriously." He tells me and I am boiling with anger.

"Sir, I believe that me willing to turn in my assignments prior to when they are due and willing to take this test at the moment you say, is me taking responsibility for the actions I am choosing to make. I am not asking for extra time to study or extra time to turn in the assignments. All I am asking is that you let me take the test today, or tomorrow instead of Thursday." I say trying to remain calm.

"And I am telling you, that you, not taking school serious for some crush is not a responsible choice. This is the real world. Other things need to take priority. Your reasons for missing the test do not warrant a makeup test arrangement. If I did it for you, I'd have to do for every student that walks into my class. Simply put, I can't do that."

"She's not some crush sir, she is the love of my life. I am asking that you please reconsider and let me take the test early. I am positive that I can pass it now, if you gave me the opportunity."

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do. If you miss it, you can look on the syllabus, it will be 25% of your grade."

I stare at him not knowing what the fuck to do. _Who gives a fucking test worth 25% of a grade at the end of the third week of school?_ We're not even into midterms yet. _This is fucking bullshit._

"May I give you some advice?" He asks. I want to say _'no'_ but decide if I open my mouth a select choice of words would come out, and none of them would be nice.

He continues without my response, "You're 18. This isn't the time to get hung up on girls. You think she's the love of your life now, because you're young. Give it a little time. You're in college. Live a little, go out, meet people around here. Don't make choices based on a high school sweetheart. If it's meant to be, it will be. And if it is, she'll understand that you can't make it." He tells me.

 _'Fuck you.'_ Is the only response that comes to mind. But, as I was taught to be respectful to my elders, I nod my head once, press my lips into a hard line and leave his room without a second glance.

I pull out my phone, cursing every damn corner of this place when I can't find a moment of privacy. I lean up against a wall and sigh. _Do I call Ana? Do I just text her? What the fuck do I do?_ I look at the time and decide to text her… she should be at lunch.

 **Hey, baby. - C**

 **Hi, my love. - A**

 _You're not going to be her love after you talk to her, Grey._ I torture myself.

 _Ana's understanding, she'll understand._ Right? Yeah, she understood when you missed her college entry exams, when you were late for prom, when you couldn't spend everyday with her during the summer, when I saw her for two fucking hours during daylight when I was in Seattle last. _Sure, she'll still be understanding._ I tell myself.

 **Can you talk? I really need to hear your voice. - C**

Not a minute later my phone is ringing and Ana's picture comes across. I can't avoid the smile that has found it's way to my face. She is just so beautiful. Her blue eyes pierce right through me.

"Hey beautiful." I answer the phone.

"Christian, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asks me in one breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed." I answer.

"What's wrong, babe?" She asks.

I can't bring myself to tell her.

"Christian?" She calls for me when I don't answer.

"Baby." I sigh.

"Christian what happened? Are you okay?"

"I promise you I wanted to be there. But the professor just told me we were having a test. I had even purchased the red eye ticket to surprise you, I can send you the confirmation if you'd like. But baby, I fucking swear. I tried to take the test ahead of time. And I would fucking blow it, but it's 25% of our grade."

"Christian, STOP." She interrupts my rambling.

"Calm down, take a breath. Whatever it is, we'll get through it." She tells me in an effort to calm me down.

"I've let you down, baby." I tell her defeated.

"Why?" She asks wearily.

"It's not what you think." I quickly assure her. It pains me that she doesn't fully trust me. "I was planning on surprising you for your birthday. Take you breakfast in bed and spend the weekend with you." I sigh. "But this damn professor announced that there was a test on Thursday, that I can't miss. He won't let me take it before, or make it up later."

"Christian…" She giggles. I smile at my favorite sound. "Don't worry about it. You scared me…" She giggles again.

"Babe, I understand that college comes first"

"You come first." I interrupt her.

"Okay, I come first. But we knew stuff like that was going to happen. I am not going to hold it against you."

"But it's shit, Ana. You don't fucking deserve a non existent boyfriend." I half yell, earning me a look from another student passing by.

"You're not a non existent boyfriend. You exist. We talk every morning and every evening. We text in between classes. We visit each other every weekend."

"It's not fucking good enough, Ana. It's not good enough." I tell her.

"Christian, babe. Stop this. We knew this was going to be hard. Right?" I nod my head even though she can't see. "This is for your future, babe. I get that other things will come first. Believe me I do. I am not mad, or upset with you in anyway. I'm not going to lie, I am sad that you're so far from me. But I understand it." She tells me.

"You come out here." I say almost in a whisper, knowing full well she can't either.

"I would love to, but you know I can't. My dad won't allow it."

"What if I ask him?" I ask her hopeful.

"Do we want to burn those chances already? He's already consented to me flying out there every other weekend." She reminds me.

"I just feel like the world's shittiest boyfriend." And that's a fucked up feeling to have.

"You're not. You're far from it. Babe, I am so sorry, but I have to go. The bell rang like five minutes ago and I've been hiding out. I love you and please, please don't worry about that."

"I love you too, baby."

"Bye MUAAAAH!" She kisses me through the phone and hangs up.

I wanted to be there for other reasons as well. September 10th isn't just Ana's birthday, it's the day she gave it up for me. The day she became a woman in my arms. Something, I will hold very close to my heart. _Always._

Now, I need to call Mia and Kate. _Great, Kate._ But I need her.

* * *

The next day.

 **Well, I would love to be caressing those legs right now. - C**

I text Ana back as she informs me that she just got her legs waxed with Kate and Mia.

 **And they would love for you to caress them. - A**

 **What about higher up? ;) - C**

 **My thighs? Those are waxed too. :) - A**

I shake my head, sometimes I don't know if she just likes to tease me, or if she is still naive to my perverted thoughts.

 **Stop being obtuse, baby. In between your thighs… I want to caress you there too. - C**

I feel my dick twitch at the thought.

 **Christian… - A**

I chuckle as I know she's blushing.

 **It's the truth. It's my favorite spot in the world. I love losing myself in you. - C**

 **You can't text me things like that. I am in the car with Mia and Kate. - A**

 **Later? I really don't mind the phone sex idea. - C**

 **I know you don't. You don't mind a lot of things. - A**

 **Sex during your period is one. - C**

I remind her of her aversion of it.

 **Hey! That's a valid one. It's gross.- A**

 **No it's not, Ana. Don't say that. It's love making, baby. -C**

Not that I've done that before, but nothing would be gross with her.

 **I do wonder sometimes what it would feel like. I'm half tempted to ask Kate, she's done it with Elliot, I'm sure. - A**

 _Fuck, not Kate!_ I don't want that image in my head.

 **Now you have to send me a picture of your tits. My brother fucking with Kate is something I want to know nothing about. - C**

 **I am NOT sending you that. - A**

I chuckle because I knew she wouldn't. _I had to try though._

 **And don't ask her, let's just try it, Ana. If you don't like it we don't have to do it again. Please? - C**

I look up when I bump into someone as I walk into the dorms.

"Shit. Sorry." I immediately say and kneel down to help the girl pick up the books she dropped.

"No problem." She answers.

"I was texting my girlfriend and wasn't watching where I was going." I chuckle.

"Hey, it happens." She walks out of the dorms as I turn to look at my phone again.

 **Okay. - A**

 _Okay? Like she'll try it okay?! Fuck yeah, she'll try it!_ I want to fist pump.

I walk into my dorm to find Brandon sitting on his bed lost in deep thought.

"Hey, what's up?" I greet him.

"Nothing… just thinking." He lets out a breath. _Well, I wonder what you were thinking about._ Actually, I don't think I want to know.

I'm not really for this pansy talk with guys and shit, but he's more like a brother and I sense he needs to talk. I sit on my bed and look at him.

"Spill." I finally say.

"It's Jess, it's this long distance bull shit. " He tells me.

"Yeah, it's a bitch. Right?" _I'm right there with him._

"We got invited to a party tonight." He tells me.

"We?" I question.

"Well, I did, but where I go, you go." He points at me.

I chuckle at him. " Yeah fucking right. No way. I'm not going to a party." I tell him. Ana would have my balls. I'm already missing her birthday.

"Ahhh come on. Not you too." He groans.

"What's that mean?" I ask.

"Jess… I told her I was going to a party. She kind of freaked the fuck out. She doesn't like the idea of it."

"Of course not."

"It's not like I am going to cheat on her… I am just going to go have a little fun, let off some steam, you know? Maybe a drink or two."

"Hey." I call to him when I see him trying to check out of the conversation he brought up. "I know you're not going to cheat, but why give the lady ammunition? This situation is so fucked as it is. Jess doesn't need to think about that shit." _And Ana doesn't either,_ that is why I refuse to go.

"What about you and Ana? Does she trust you?"

I laugh at him, "she says she does, but I think it's a crock of shit. Every time something's wrong she thinks I fucked around on her, or something to do with another girl." Pains me every fucking time.

"You think? I think they should trust us and let us guys be guys. Party around. We've been here for five fucking weeks and haven't been to a single party because we've been meeting up with them. Now there is a party tonight, that we can go to and we can't because they don't fucking trust us?" He vents.

"Yo, calm down." I tell him. "What's gotten into you, Brandon? I, for one, am fine without going to a party. I don't need that shit." I'd rather be talking to Ana, or facetiming her, or texting her, just fucking anything that has to do with Ana would be a lot better than a fucking party. _Fuck!_ Even working on GEH shit would be time better spent.

"Listen to you... You used to be Mr. Party fucking central and now? You're telling me that you don't want that?"

"Honestly, I don't. I could give two fucks about it." I have what I need.

"How did you just get it out of your system?" He asks. That's easy, I always wanted alone time with Ana. Even if we weren't fucking. I was just too selfish to share her.

"It's not that it's out of my system, Brandon. I just have to prioritize my shit right now. First Ana, then school, then GEH." I tell him.

"I am just surprised how well you're handling all this shit." He sighs.

"Believe me asshole, yesterday I was two seconds away from saying fuck it and going back to Seattle. Ana, calmed me down and reassured me that we'll make it through this together."

"Maybe I should call Jess then." He almost sounds like it's a pain. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_ Him and Jess have been like bread and butter from the get go.

"Brandon, call Jess… talk to her. Work your shit out." I tell him. He gives me the finger, but grabs his phone and heads out.

I lay down on my bed and pull out my phone to call Ana.

"Hey!" She answers happily.

"Hey, beautiful." I answer and smile like a fucking lunatic who has just found his happy spot. Well, I guess if the shoe fits, wear it... _Ana is my happy spot._

* * *

"Happy birthday, beautiful." I tell Ana through our face time app. She has barely woken up. Her lips are tinted their natural color, cheeks flushed and hair wild in that sexy way. I love the way she looks when she barely wakes up, or after an earth shattering orgasm. She looks, natural, in a state of pure bliss.

"Thank you, Christian." She blows me a kiss. "But you already told me that at midnight, you didn't need to wait for me to get up for school." She giggles.

"Baby, it's fine. This teacher isn't a dick. He knows I will be a few minutes late." I tell her. "I love looking at you when you first wake up. You're so damn beautiful." She takes my breath away when she bites that lip. I see her cheeks blush a little more.

It amazes me how we can be so intimate, but yet me telling her she's beautiful still causes her to blush.

"Well, Kate insisted she pick me up today. I have a feeling Mia is joining her and I don't need that duo." She groans.

"Be a good sport." I tell her.

She narrows her eyes slightly and I resist the urge to chuckle. "What?" I ask innocently.

She tilts her head "What do you know?" She asks slowly.

I shake my head no. "I'm pleading the fifth."

"Ugh Christian." She groans.

"Baby, I have to go. Have a wonderful day. I love you."

"You too, babe. I love you too."

Not a minute after we turn off our apps my phone vibrates,

 **Another day until I am in your arms again. *Sigh* - A**

 **Too damn long, baby. Too damn long. - C**

* * *

Ana POV

"What's this?" I screech as I walk down the stairs.

There is a giant and when I say giant, I mean freaking huge white plush teddy bear sitting on the middle of the living room floor.

"It's your man, Steele." Kate yells excitedly.

"Happy birthday, Ana!" Mia yells right in my ear as she went to get me out of bed.

I thought they were only picking me up! I am still in pajamas for goodness sake.

"Christian?" I smile widely.

"Yep. We coordinated." Mia says chirpy as hell.

I run the rest of the way to the bear and pull the card out of the bears' tie.

 _Baby, I am sorry, I can not be here, but please know, no matter the distance, our love is what makes up the difference. Happy Birthday, My love._

 _Love, Your Christian._

 _P.S. Don't forget to take care of the teddy's heart, hug him tight and he just might, tell you something that will fill you with delight._

I feel the tears pull at my eyes because I would love for him to be here, but no way in hell was I going to let him miss a test and then get on his instructors bad side. I go over to the teddy and hug him tight. Just like the card said.

In the most sincere voice I hear _"I love you."_ And with that my tears fall.

"Was that…?" Kate's smile reaches ear to ear.

"Mhmm." Mia answers. "Christian had it specially made with his voice." She places her hand over heart and smiles at me sweetly.

"Don't cry, Steele. That's so sweet."

"I know. I just wish he were here." I'm honest.

"He wishes he were here too." Mia says.

"Here. Take a picture so I can send it to him." I give Kate my phone. I sit on the teddy and give him a hug. Hearing _'I love you'_ again, I smile and hold him tighter.

"Sent!"

"What?" I widen my eyes. "Kate, what if I look terrible?"

"Ana, please… the guy sees you before you have time to brush your teeth in the morning. Trust me he doesn't care that you look terrible."

"I look terrible?!" I almost yell. I look down I have on white shorts and a white T shirt. My hair is down against my back.

"You look fine, Annie." Ray, Vivian and Mason join us.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Ray engulfs me in a hug.

"Thanks, dad." I look around him, "Where are my gifts?"

"You said you didn't want anything!" He exclaims.

"You weren't supposed to listen." I put my hand on my hips. My dad always gets me something.

"Vivian, were you like this?" He points to me. "Say one thing and mean another? Is this just a woman thing?" He grumbles. "I don't get it, if we listen we weren't supposed to, if we don't listen we're supposed to. Who the hell understands you guys? I don't know how Christian puts up with you." He jokes.

"Because he loves me." I answer.

"Well, what did Kate get you?" He asks as he crosses his arms.

"Well… she uhmm." _Shit did she get me something?_ Not that it matters, I just need a come back for him.

"Steele, I got you a Givenchy Bag." She gives me a pink sparkly bag.

"See, she got me a Givenchy Bag." I look at him. He just smiles.

And then it hits me, "You what?!" I scream at Kate.

"You didn't even know I wanted that." I turn to look at my dad who has the biggest grin on his face.

"Dad." I hug him tightly. "You listened to me." I recall a conversation over dinner when I was talking about Kate's new black leather Givenchy bag that is amazing.

"I always listen to you, Annie." He hugs me tight. "Happy birthday, baby girl."

"Thank you, daddy."

"And…. Kate and I got you the shoes to match!" Mia squeals as she gives me a matching sparkling bag.

"More shoes? Ana… does Christian know about this habit?" Mason laughs. "He'll be bankrupt before he can even start up."

I'd give him the finger, but I know my father wouldn't appreciate it. So I settle for rolling my eyes at him.

"Hey… just saying."

"And this is from Mason and I." Vivian hands me a rectangular box.

I open it and laugh when I see a pair of sunglasses.

"We can't have the daughter of Steele & Grey not looking on point." Mason mocks me.

"You heard?" I tell him.

"Ana, have you ever noticed your voice squeaks and carries on throughout the whole house?" He laughs. "I'm sure Christian heard you in Boston."

"My voice does not squeak." Ironically, I squeak causing everyone to laugh at me.

"I rest my case." Mason says, "But no, your door was open when I went to talk to you the other day and I heard just the tail end of that comment when I was walking away."

"Stop picking on me." I whine.

"You're the birthday girl … we have to." Kate tells me.

"Okay, let's leave her alone. Ana, I made you some chocolate chip pancakes, and I am sure we have some whip cream." Vivian places her arm around my shoulder.

I am so grateful that Vivian is in Ray's life. In my life. I love my mom and miss her dearly. But knowing her, I would have fruit salad with a candle in the middle of a piece of pineapple.

 _You have to watch you figure, Ana._ I hear her voice in my head. She's not here. _Pancakes... here I come!_

* * *

Once I get to school, I head to my locker to put my books in. I let out a yelp when I see something hanging right on the edge.

Upon further inspection I see that there are a bunch of Hershey's Kisses tied together. On the very top there is a note that says

 _Let the countdown begin, each kiss represents an hour 'till I am by your side._

 _You should know who, baby._

 _I love you, always._

I take out my phone to send him a text and see that he has already sent me a few texts back from the picture of the teddy and I.

 **Damn baby, that teddy is one lucky fucker. - C**

 **I hope Mason didn't see you like that, Ana. - C**

I roll my eyes and completely ignore that one.

 **Fuck, baby. I have to take a test soon and you have me so fucking hard. - C**

 **I can't take my eyes off of your legs. You know where I want them right? - C**

I smile to myself. We have been becoming a little more braver in our texts. Well he always has, but I have been becoming braver. Including a little sexting. He always tells me to turn on the camera because he wants to see me hot and bothered for him, but that shit is pure torture. He gets me worked up and he is so far away. We have talked about me touching myself, but he insists that he wants to assist me in my first time doing it. One, how the hell can I get it wrong? And two, how can I do that in front of him? _You come all over him, you can touch yourself in front of him!_ My inner goddess, who is sitting on a chair with legs wide open, pants.

 **Around your waist? - A**

I text him back.

After first period, I pull my phone out to look at his response.

 **Around my waist, around my neck, around my head, over my shoulders, your choice baby. - C**

 **But they will be around me, one way or another. My cock is so fucking hard thinking about it. - C**

I text back;

 **Only you. - A**

 **Damn right.- C**

His reply was immediate.

 **Aren't you supposed to be in class? - A**

 **Yeah, but it's college it's not like they're going to take my phone away. - C**

 **What if you miss something? - A**

I respond.

 **It would be worth missing as long as I am talking to my sexy as fuck girlfriend. - C**

 **Get your head in those books, Mr.! - A**

 **I'd rather have my head between your thighs. I miss you, so fucking much. - C**

I feel my panties beginning to drench and I know this conversation has to stop, plus it's time for my next class.

 **Gotta go. TTYL. Love you! - A**

* * *

 **Friend Request: Eric Anderson**

I look at my Facebook App.

"Come on, Ana. It's just hanging out at my house." Kate says drawing my attention away from my phone.

"Yeah? We all know what _'hanging out at Kate's'_ translates to… _'drinking at Kate's'_ " I laugh.

"Whatever you weren't complaining the last time."

"God, don't remind me. My head's still spinning from that one." I tell her.

"And you didn't even wake up with a hangover. You lucky bitch."

"It wasn't luck. Christian kept making me drink water after every damn shot. And gave me advil."

"You know, he wasn't always like that." She takes a bite of salad.

"Yeah?" I take a sip of water.

She finishes chewing and elaborates, "I hated your guys' relationship at first. He was such a damn player, Ana. Always partying, always drinking, always"

"Kate… for real? I thought we were passed this?" I interrupt her. I don't need a walk down memory lane. I've heard all this before.

"We are. I am. I'm just saying. I'm happy that I haven't had to chop of his dick yet."

"And you won't."

"I know. I see it. I just want you to know, I'm happy for you. Even if I have to put up with him because of you." She tells me.

"Kate, he's not that much of a prick." I tell her.

"No. But he hurt my brother. And I had to watch that." She looks down.

"It wasn't just his fault. He told me he didn't even know they had something going on." I defend Christian.

"Doesn't help. Ethan was heartbroken over that bitch. You know, her and I were friends. I kind of looked up to her. She didn't even like Christian. She always complained about Elliot's squirmy brother. And one day, bam! She's all over him."

And I really don't need to hear that. _It's over with._ I remind myself.

"I can't believe some of the things we did. I always went along with it because I thought she was great." Kate shakes her head. "We ruined Ethan's relationship with Nicole because she told me some stupid shit. She's a manipulating bitch. Always has been. Always twisting the fucking truth to get her way."

"Kate, where's all this coming from? Ethan's moved on. I'm sure… Elena's moved on too." At least I hope, we haven't heard from her in a while. Not that it's been a problem for me.

"She called me the other day."

 _Whoa. What?!_

"Why?" I ask tentatively. She knows Kate is my best friend.

"I dunno, it was weird ass shit. Started talking to me like if nothing happened. I told her I had nothing to say and hung up."

Weird.

"Maybe she wants to … reconcile your friendship?"

 _Please be wrong, please be wrong._

"Even if she did, I don't. She messed with Nicole, then with Ethan, and even tried to fuck around with you. I'm done with her, been done with her."

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Mia joins us.

"Elena Lincoln."

"Ugh, why even waste your breath. So… Halloween Party? Parents will be out of town." Mia effectively changes the subject.

"That's over a month away." I remind her.

"So? These things take time, Ana. Come on, I'm the Grey's last one. This party has to be epic. I've recruited Elliot and Christian's help already."

"Can we get through one thing at a time?" Kate laughs. "Ana is refusing drinks tonight." Kate tells Mia.

"Hey! I thought you said _'hanging out'_! " I air quote.

"Whatever, bitch. Same thing."

We all laugh and continue with our lunch.

* * *

 **How's my birthday girl doing? - C**

 **Missing her boyfriend. :( - A**

 **Baby, you don't know how much I wish I was there. - C**

 **Stop. I didn't mean for you to feel bad. I miss you all the time when you're not here. - A**

 **How'd you do on the test? - A**

 **I aced it. I'm sure. I never even doubted an answer. I could have taken it on Tuesday and been fine. - C**

So damn cocky, I giggle.

 **Kate wants me to hangout at her place tonight. - A**

 **It's a school night. -C**

I'd bet money it wouldn't matter what night it was if I was hanging out with him.

 **And? - A**

 **And? And you need to rest. Or do homework. - C**

 **It's done. I got it done in study hall. - A**

 **Does it have to be at her house? You know her definition of hanging out, is hanging out with a bottle of vodka. - C**

I laugh because it's so true. At least he didn't go all nuclear on me.

 **You're right, babe. I wouldn't dare drink without you by my side ;) . - A**

I wasn't going anyway. I overheard that chocolate cake was on the menu today.

 **So… Elena called her. - A**

I thought hard about bringing this up with him, but after lunch it was the only thing I could think about. If Elena called Kate, what if she called Christian too?

"Hi." I answer Christian's call.

"Baby, she hasn't called me." He says in a rush.

"What makes you think I was thinking that?" I smile.

"Because I know you." He chuckles.

"True." I laugh with him.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Besides thinking about you? Nothing really. What about you baby?"

"Christian, thank you for my Teddy." I tell him as I play with it's bow.

"Anything for you. Baby, are you going out to Kate's tonight?"

"Would it upset you if I did?" I ask.

"No. But I don't want you drinking. Who's all going to be there?"

"Don't worry about it. They are going to come here. Vivian is baking a cake."

"Let me guess… Chocolate?" He chuckles again.

"Mhmmm."

"Girls and their damn chocolate."

"Hey… you supply me with it."

"Because I know how you get without it! Baby, I gotta go. I will see you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." He hangs up.

 _See me later?_ Assuming he meant _'talk'_ to me later, I shrug it off.

"Oh god." I moan when I take a bite of cake.

"This is soooo gooood." Mia moans.

"I can feel the cavity starting to form already." Mason says.

"Who asked you?" Kate talks with cake in her mouth.

"Kate, have you always been this snobby?" Mason turns to her.

"Yup." Mia and I answer together.

"I'm just saying, Chocolate Hazelnut Cheesecake? With all the little Ferrero Rocher's on top. That just yells cavity."

"It yells calories too." I say, and suck the chocolate off my fork. "But, I don't care… this is soooooo gooooooood." I take another bite.

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart." Vivian smiles at me.

"Did you speak to your mom today?" My dad asks.

"Yeah, she called me earlier." I answer.

"Did you ask her where you're present was?" He asks.

"Nope."

"Oh, so it's just me you squeeze presents out of?" He huffs joking.

"No. I just know her. It's probably on the way."

"Well… at least I beat her to it." He mumbles.

Kate and I laugh. My dad and mom always battle it out when it comes to out doing each other. So far, Ray's in the lead with the car for Christmas.

"It's not a competition, Ray." Vivian pats his hand.

"Dad… you know I really don't care, right?" I tell him sincerely. I really don't need anything. I just go along with it because they do.

"Ana… we're just giving you a hard time. Relax. Enjoy your day." He smiles back at me.

 _It would be better if Christian were here._ I make a mental note to save him a piece of cake. He'd enjoy it.

* * *

Thursday-Friday during the night.

APOV

"Wake up, baby." I can hear Christian in my dreams.

"Mmmm." I mumble and try to get comfortable again.

"Come on, baby. Wake up, please." I hear right in my ear, I can feel his breath on my ear.

It's not until I feel light kisses on my throat that I actually open my eyes and realize that Christian is actual here.

"Christian!" I squeal.

"Shhhh."

He presses his lips against mine, I open my mouth slightly and he takes full advantage by sticking his tongue in.

"Mmmm." I moan. "What are you doing here?" I ask and look over at the clock 12:01am. I was expecting him tomorrow evening.

"I got here before midnight and wanted to give you a really late birthday kiss, but you refused to wake up." He chuckles.

"Sorry, I thought I was dreaming." I tell him.

"I still gave you one, but you probably won't remember it."

"You're here?" I suppose this is what he meant about ' _see_ ' you later.

"Yep. Are you feeling okay?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect you until tomorrow night. What about classes? And, wait… I spoke to you two hours ago."

He looks at me with a sly grin. "Surprise! I had a layover in Salt Lake City. I used the time to call you."

"You're full of surprises today."

"And I am glad you liked him." He says pointing to the Teddy that I tucked under the covers next to me.

"I loved him. He's my size." I look toward the teddy bear. "But I love what he says the most." I look back at Christian.

"He only says the truth and baby, he is past your size. You're so tiny. I feel like I can roll you into a ball and put you in my pocket." He laughs.

I roll my eyes at him. I am not super tiny. "What about school?" I change the subject.

"I don't have Mr. Asshole on Fridays, and I turned in my assignments earlier for the classes I do have."

"When did you even have time to do that?"

"After I get off the phone with you, before I start my first class." He shrugs "Whenever I can."

"Christian, don't over do it. I understood honestly that you couldn't be here." I rest my palm on his cheek.

"I wanted to be here." The look he has in his eye tells me just how sincere he is. I can do nothing more than smile and feel my insides scatter around.

"Okay." I whisper and smile.

"Since you're here, where did you say you wanted my legs?"

He pulls my bottom lip from my teeth's grasp and runs his thumb over it, tugging it gently.

"Anywhere around me, but not here." He answer huskily.

"Huh?"

"I can't do that with you here."

"What do you mean?" I ask utterly confused.

"Ray's here."

"And?"

"And… I value my balls, I'm sure you do too."

"That's never stopped you before." I tell him quite annoyed that I _need_ him, in _that_ way, and he is making it quite difficult.

"When have we ever fucked in here while Ray was home?" He asks.

"When…" I start to answer, but fall short.

"You can't possibly expect me to remember, we've had a lot of sex." I counter.

He raises an eyebrow at me "I remember each time, Ana." He says it so seductively that I can't think straight.

"Of course you would, you have hyperthymesia, or whatever it's called."

"No, I don't. I just remember everything that has to do with you."

I want to, but can't argue with him. He does remember everything, from how I like my tea to what tampons I use, which can be embarrassing.

"Okay, okay, but I kind of … need you." I bite my lip. _I need him so bad._ I fee my panties drenched already.

He groans "Baby, I can't take you while your dad is here."

"Please?" I beg him.

He pulls the cover off me and runs his fingers down my exposed legs, causing tiny bumps to arise. He has barely touched me and feel like I am on fire inside. With each stroke, his fingers raise higher and I can feel my breathing becoming slightly labored in anticipation. His fingers finally reach my wet sex, I feel his finger slide from my clit, down to my entrance and he pushes it in.

"Fuck, Ana. You're so wet."

"Mhm." I moan in response. Suddenly he removes his finger and I open my eyes.

"Let's go." He tells me in my ear, while he picks me up bridal style.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Boat house."

 _No complaints from me!_

* * *

 **Thank you for all of your reviews. The rude comments really took a toll on me, but you guys helped me feel better about it. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

 **Always!**

 **This was just a short 'missed birthday' chapter. let's face it. It happens in a long distance relationship. It is what it is...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, all. Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate every single one of them.**

 **Excuse any, and all grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Kris Xx**

* * *

CPOV

I take a deep breath as I watch Ana descend the stairs.

I can't stop my eyes from roaming over her body, even though I know Ray is right behind me. Probably loading his gun to shoot me for eye fucking his daughter in front of him.

My eyes watch every single part of her. Every careful step she takes down in those damn fuck me heels has my breath hitching.

She's gorgeous.

"Hi, beautiful." I greet her when she reaches the last step.

I put both hands on the side of her face and bring her lips to mine. She gently pushes me away when we hear someone clearing their throat. _Most likely Ray._

"Hi." She smiles brightly.

"You look gorgeous." She is wearing a short navy dress that literally barely covers her ass.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." She giggles lightly. I have on just a black button down, and black dress pants.

I take her hand and turn around to start to head out.

"Well, don't you guys just look like the power couple." Vivian smiles at us.

"Thank you." Ana laughs.

"You guys just ooze power. I can practically see it coming out of your ears." Mason slaps my back.

With all this attention we're getting, I feel like we're going to prom all over again. _It's just dinner, and tomorrow a little something special._

"He should ooze power. This kid just made 7th place on the Forbes Top 25 Entrepreneurs of the Year." Ray squeezes my shoulder.

"What?" Ana gasps.

"Yes. I saw that." I answer shyly. I hate all the damn attention.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me?" Ana asks.

"It's not that big of a deal." I shrug it off.

"Christian, babe. That's a huge deal." She tells me.

"I was going to tell you tonight, over dinner."

"Were we celebrating? Oh God, babe. I didn't even get you a congratulatory gift or anything." She says.

"Baby, calm down. It's fine." I chuckle at her, as I caress her cheek.

I want to tell her I have the best gift by my side, but I keep that to myself. Especially with everyone in the same room as us.

"I'm proud of you son." Ray tells me.

"Doing great things and you're not even 19 yet. My man." Mason fist bumps me.

"Okay. I have a reservation we need to make." I tell them.

Once we are outside Ana surprises me by pushing me against the side of her house and kisses me like her life depends on it. I kiss her with equal ferocity running my hand from her neck down to her ass. Squeezing it, causing her to moan.

I turn us around so she is the one now pressed up against the wall. She lifts her perfect leg around my waist. I caress her thigh, then gently start moving upward. She puts her hands around my neck to hold herself up as I lift her other leg around me.

"You're soaked." I smile when my hand finds it's way inside her wet panties.

"Mhmmm." She says and I move my mouth to suck on her neck.

"I love how wet you are." I tell her. My fingers slip into her and I can feel her walls clenching around me.

I finger fuck her until I feel her trembling against me. Then, I pull my fingers out.

"Why...why did you stop?" She pants.

"Because Anastasia ... I want you needy for me." I tell her and nip her lip with my teeth.

"What?" She asks stunned.

"Tonight. I want the only thing you're able to concentrate on is your need for me."

I chuckle at her bewildered expression, and run my wet fingers over her bottom lip.

"Suck." I whisper to her as I push my fingers into her mouth.

She gives me that sexy as fuck look that goes straight to my groin and sucks on my fingers, hard. She runs her tongue over the tip of them, pulls her mouth back, then sucks them in again. Her eyes never leaving my face, and I can tell she is going to get me worked up tonight, too. _That's not a problem sweetheart, I'm always in need of you._

I start to pull her away from the wall when an idea comes into mind. I twist her and press her up against the house once more. I grab both of her arms and pin them above her with one of my hands,

"I want your panties, Ana." I grab her jaw, kissing her roughly. I can taste her. So. fucking. sweet. "Now."

She puts on her game face and answers, "Well Mr. Grey, I need my hands for your request."

 _Why does 'Mr. Grey' sound so fucking hot when she says it?_

I peck her lips with mine once more, and release her arms, trailing my fingers lightly down her body. She grabs on to my forearm where it's resting on her waist to support herself as she slightly bends to pull off her panties. I watch the black material slide down her legs and off her heels.

She dangles her thong from her index finger, "You wanted these…" She says seductively.

I look at her, straight in the eyes, my heart swells with love for her. She never fails to make me feel those damn butterflies the 9 year olds feel when someone says they're _cute_. She doesn't back down and holds my gaze with just as much fervor as I. Without breaking eye contact, I raise my hand to grab her thong.

They are moist in my hand and I feel my zipper about to burst when I hold them against my nose, inhaling deeply.

"You smell quite divine, Anastasia." I tell her with lust, my eyes closed, relishing her scent of pure sweetness.

I feel her light squirm. I smirk knowing she's pressing her thighs together in effort to feel some friction over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"You doing okay?" I ask smirking.

Her eyes narrow slightly as she stands taller, "perfect."

I chuckle and lead her to the car.

* * *

"Oh Christian." Ana gasps placing a hand over her mouth. "This is amazing."

We are on the observation deck of the Space Needle. The sun is barely setting. I had planned to bring her out here after dinner, but she was bouncing up and down the whole way up in the elevator, having me whipped like she does, I just couldn't make her wait. She's facing the city and I have my arms wrapped around her waist, my head resting on her shoulder.

"It's something." I tell her.

She moves her ass so that it presses right up against my groin and I smile, as I place a kiss under her ear.

"You continue to tease me."

"You started it Mr. Grey."

That I did, but damn is she finishing it. I let out a slight chuckle as memories of our drive over here enter my head.

 _"Fuck, Ana. What are you doing?" I tell her as she pulls out my cock that she's been rubbing for the last few minutes._

 _"Relax. Just a little taste." She throws my own words at me._

 _Her mouth wraps around me. It feels so good. I grip the steering wheel hard, as I try to remain focused on the road. Her head is bobbing up and down in my lap and I'm a few sucks away from blowing my load right down her throat._

 _"Aw, baby. That feels so good." I growl._

 _She sucks me until I hit the back of her throat once more before she releases me with a pop._

 _I watch her sit back in the seat and replace her seat belt._

 _"What the fuck?" I say frustrated. What. in. the. actual. fuck?_

 _She licks her lips and cocks her head, "Something wrong, babe?"_

 _"Wrong? Yes, there is something wrong. I was a suck away from coming."_

 _"I know." She smiles._

 _"Then why did you stop?" I pout like a kid who just got his favorite toy taken away._

 _"Because I want you needy for me." She says._

 _She tries to hide it, but when I run my hands through my hair, then down my face and groan, she tilts her head back and laughs._

 _Little tease. Oh it's on, Ana. It's so fucking on._

"You're table is ready." The hostess let's us know.

"Come on, baby. We'll come back out after dinner. It will be darker and you can see the city lights." I tell her.

We take our seats at the table, I opt to sit next to her, as I want to be closer to her. The hostess places the menu in front of us and let's us know our waiter will be right with us.

I put my arm around Ana to caress her shoulder. I lean in to smell her hair. She always smells so good.

"Wha… what do you recommend here?" She asks as I nuzzle in that little spot underneath her ear.

I chuckle lightly at her as I know exactly why she's stuttering. We've been teasing each other all night. By the time we get to the hotel, I'm sure it will take me more time to remove our clothes than it will for me to come.

"Oysters are a good start." I tell her.

She pulls back a little to look at me, "Do you really think we need their aphrodisiac effect?" She smirks.

"Nope. We don't need any help in that department. But they're good. Do you like them?"

"I've never tried them." She answers as she bites her lip, eyes twinkling.

Like custom, I pull her lip out of her teeth's grasp with my thumb and run it over her bottom plump lip.

"Hi, I'm Charles. I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I can I get you two to drink?" The waiter interrupts us. I grow slightly irritated as I was just about to kiss my girl. And now, she's squirming all over her seat. _Good._ I want her that way.

"We'll both have a cranberry sparkling water, and to start an order of oysters half shells." I tell him, hoping he doesn't need to come back until the appetizer is up.

I turn back to Ana, "Now… where were we?"

"How about you tell me how you're liking Harvard." She turns on me. I smirk once more knowing that she needs a moment to calm down, so she's changing the subject.

 _Okay, baby. I'll play along._ "Could be better." I answer.

"What? Why? What's not to like about Harvard? Are the teachers mean?" She scrunches her face in that cute little way.

"For starters you're not there." She smiles. "Brandon's been in a mood lately. I guess him and Jess are already having problems and he's up all night talking to her."

"Do you think they'll start for us?" She asks quietly.

"No." I answer immediately. "I'd like to think not, and I'm determined for them not to happen." I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I didn't want to talk about this tonight. "But, Ana I think you need to communicate with me. You need to tell me how you're feeling. I swear Ana, if I would have known that you felt that way about Megan, I would have kept my distance from her and kept to myself. I respect you and I never want you to feel that way… ever." I tell her.

"On the same token, I want you to respect me and my feelings. When it comes to you, I am a possessive man, Anastasia. I don't want you hiding things from me. And you must know it's not okay for someone else to touch you." I stress, holding my temper in as best as I can, just thinking about the fucker touching her. "I keep my hands to myself, and try not to let myself get into a situation where another person has the opportunity to do it. I expect the same from you." I tell her in all honesty.

"I love you, Christian. And I can't tell you enough, how sorry I am for that."

I press my finger against her lips. That was hashed out a couple of weeks ago, and I refuse to let myself think about it as I know it will cause this night to go down the drain. I just needed to get some things cleared.

"That's done, Ana. We're over it. I think if we just think about each other's feelings before we act on some things, we'll be okay. Let's drop it, okay?"

She nods and presses her lips lightly against mine. "I love you." She whispers once more.

"You're drinks, and appetizer." Charles comes back with our items.

He places the glasses and tray of oysters on the table and asks us if we had a chance to decide on dinner.

"Trust me?" I ask Ana.

She smiles brightly and mouths _'always'_ causing my heart to melt.

"The Mishima Ranch American Kobe Short Ribs, for her. And I'll take the Bering Sea King Crab with a side of steamed vegetables." I let him know. He double checks our order and let's us be once more.

"Babe, although it sounds delicious, I don't know if I should be eating ribs." Ana laughs. "I don't want to seem like some wild animal stuffing my face with whatever meat it can pull off the bones."

I laugh at her thought before leaning in to tell her "Ana, that would be quite a sight. And I wouldn't care if you ate like a wild animal straight from the wilderness. You do it all the time when I get you those mini chocolate cupcakes." She smacks my arm. "Kidding! Kidding!" I raise my hand in defense and laugh with her, "Don't worry, baby. The ribs are boneless and the meat is very tender."

She gets that mischievous look in her eye and I feel her hand on my thigh. She rubs it up and down a few times and then finally settles it on my dick, giving it a gentle squeeze, which causes a silent groan from me.

"And this meat? Is it tender?"

My cock grows hard at her flirtatious mannerisms. _Not anymore, baby. Now it's harder than a fucking rock._ "You tell me." I challenge.

She strokes her hand over me, on the outside of my pants and answers, "Hmmm. Maybe later." With that she removes her hand and sits up right. Taking a sip of her drink, the look of triumph never leaving her face.

"You know, Anastasia… teasing doesn't become you." I almost growl. _Boy, have the tables turned._ I wanted her to be all squirmy tonight. To be on the edge. Seems like she can take more than I thought. _Now, I'm the fucking one on edge._

"Back to Harvard." She demands.

"I'm onto you." I tell her. "You always want to distract me before I can get you all riled up."

"No." She smiles as I mentally call bullshit. "I'm really curious. You've been there over a month. Tell me about it."

"I mainly keep to myself. I have too much shit to do." I'm honest. Between homework, studying and GEH, my time is limited. I push aside the work only to talk to Ana.

"As you can see GEH is doing well. You already know I'm on the second company, and we have already profited over 2.7 million dollars in less than a year. Shit in less than two weeks, I was able to sell off the last part of WCI, a week ago and we have already started the sell of C&T in Portland. If my projections are right, we should make double or triple that amount next year." We've been very lucky.

"So, you should probably let me get that R8 now." I joke with her.

"Will you let me drive it while you're at Harvard?" She answers. I don't think she's joking, but hope she is.

"Of course." I answer.

"Bullshit." She laughs. This is us. Always acting like the married couple. Doesn't bother me a bit.

"I've been thinking about taking on a COO. Pretty soon I won't be able to take it all on myself. Unless I leave Harvard." I tell her optimistically.

"No." Her response is immediate. "You promised to wait it out and stick with it." She reminds me.

"It doesn't help that you're here and I'm there." I tell her.

"What about next year? When I'm there… we'll be in the same situation. If you quit, I'll be there and you'll be here."

She's got me there.

"Did you get your acceptance?" I ask.

"Not yet. So maybe I won't be there." She says sadly.

"Baby, if you want to go to Harvard. You'll go to Harvard." _I'll make sure of it._

"My stats were awesome, my grades are well above average. I don't understand what's taking so long." She says with sad eyes. "Maybe they don't think I'm Harvard material."

"What? You don't really think that, do you?"

"Maybe."

I grab her face in my hands. "Baby, you're Harvard material. You'll get in. I promise you."

"You can't be sure of that. You can't keep that promise."

"I can." _I will._

"No. I don't want to get in because of Carrick or my dad. I want to get in on my own merit."

"You are. I wouldn't dare mess with your education, Ana. I'm just positive that you're in. Denials usually get out first. You would have received it by now."

"What? You think so?" Her eyes light up.

"Of course."

I grab an oyster and squeeze some lemon on it. I lift it up to her mouth, "Open." She opens a fraction. "Just swallow. You're good at that." I wink.

She narrows her eyes at me, but I see the twitch of her mouth.

I tilt the oyster on her lip, it slides off it's shell and into that sinful mouth that drives me mad. Like the good girl she is, she does as she's told. I watch her swallow and smirk at her when I see that she knows that I'm eye fucking her mouth.

"Good?" I ask as I shift in my seat.

"I'll have another." She answers.

Perfect, "I'll feed it to you."

I alternate between feeding her and having my own until the oysters are finished. By the time we're done I'm ready to drag her to the bathroom, bend her over the sink and fuck her hard, just the way she likes it.

Before I can actually make that decision a reality, our trusty rendezvous interrupter Charles comes back with our meals.

"This looks good." Ana says happily.

 _Not as good as what I was about to do to you in the bathroom._

"Yes. It does." Is my actual reply.

We dig in and I have to suppress the urging need I have for her as she moans through her meal.

"Want a bite?" She asks and holds her fork with some of the meat to my mouth.

I go for the fork, but at the last minute decide to bite her hand gently.

"Christian!" She giggles.

"You asked if I wanted a bite, I did." I answer innocently.

"I meant of food."

"Oh. Sure."

"No. Not anymore, you missed your chance buddy." She laughs.

"Please?" I pout.

"Nope." She shakes her head.

"Pretty please?" I pout again.

"Okay, okay. You always get me with your pout." She giggles once more.

As she always gets me with her lip biting, those pretty blue eyes that can see right through me, her cute smirk, her giggle, the way she purses her lips, scrunches her face… fuck, she get's me with everything.

We continue to eat our meals and talk about everything. It's been a few weeks since we've actually talked like this. I'm surprised how much I need this, to feel connected to her this way.

I find myself playing with the lacy detail on the hem of her dress. When I realize how close my hand is to her sweet pussy, I start to inch it upward underneath her dress.

She freezes when she realizes what I'm doing. "Christian." She scolds.

"Shhh." I give her a look to quiet down.

My fingers find her folds. I put my fist in my mouth to suppress my groan of pleasure at her panty-less wet pussy.

 _How did I forget I had her panties, her black thong, in my pocket? It's her… she makes me lose all fucking sense._

I lean over and push her chair in more. I don't need any wandering eyes on her. They're always fucking on her. _On what's mine._

"You feel so good, baby." I tell her as I push my finger in.

"Mmm." She says quietly.

Her walls clamp down around my fingers as I continue to pump in and out of her. She has one hand on my leg, the other grasps the edge of the table. I can tell she wants to close her eyes, but knows people would wonder what's going on.

"Does that feel good, baby? Do you like me making you feel this good?" I continue to whisper in her ear.

"The Lunar Orbiter," Charles steps up to the table. I feel Ana freeze. I'm beyond irritated that this fucker always seems to interrupt us when we are having the most fun.

I gently remove my fingers from inside Ana and smooth down her dress. Even though the tablecloth covered my recent finger fuck, I don't want her anymore exposed than what she already is.

I turn to face Charles, irritated as hell, "Thank you." I force out with a smile that was clearly an order to get the fuck out of here.

"This is so great!" Ana squeals as Charles places the dessert on the table. It has a few mounds of ice cream, chocolate sauce and fresh strawberries. It's in a special dish that allows smoke to come out of the bottom. There are two candles in the middle, the way I specifically requested.

"One for each of our hearts." I tell Ana when she eyes the candles.

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "You have mine. And I have yours."

"This one holds the year gone by, and this one… it holds an infinity amount of years. Because an infinity amount of years is what I want with you."

I kiss her softly but still filled with passion.

"So what are we to do with them?" She asks softly, after she composes herself from our passion filled kiss.

"I was thinking we can make a wish." I answer.

"Yeah? I thought you had everything you wanted?" She giggles.

"You and your smart mouth." I laugh. "I may have, at the moment, but I have dreams, Ana. Dreams for us."

 _Marriage, children, the house, the dog, whatever her heart desires._

"I do too."

"Then, let's make our wishes, blow on the candles and hope it comes true."

She closes her eyes, and ponders for a moment. When she opens them, she leans in, puckers her plump lips and blows out her candle.

Not a few seconds later I blow mine out.

"Hey! You didn't even make your wish." She tells me.

"Of course I did. I've had that wish ready for a long time."

"Mhmm. What was it?" She asks amused.

"I'm not telling you. Then it won't come true." I argue.

"You're probably not telling me because you didn't make one. You didn't even close your eyes."

"I didn't need to close my eyes to make a wish. A wish that I already knew I was going to make." I answer laughing.

"You're no fun." She pouts.

"Yeah? Not what you were saying last night."

She narrows her eyes at me, but I see the twinkle so I know she's amused.

She dips her finger in a little ice cream and brings it to my mouth, "Suck." She orders.

And like the good boy I am, I do as I'm told. I take her finger in my mouth and suck on the ice cream. It's creamy, vanilla, cold and… _Ana_? I raise an eyebrow at her as I can taste her essence through the ice cream. It's one potent mixture.

"How does that taste?"

"Delicious." I lick my lips. "Someone's been a little naughty girl. I like it. In fact, I want more." I waggle my eyebrows at her.

"Nope. That was just a taste."

She will be paying for all this damn teasing tonight.

We take turns feeding each other ice cream and Ana swats me for accidentally feeding her jaw. _'Accidentally'_ my ass. I was hoping it would have rolled down her neck where I could have sucked it off.

The sun has officially set and as promised I bring Ana back out onto the observation deck.

"Come, take a selfie with me!" She holds up her phone.

"A selfie? Baby, just tell me to take a picture with you." I chuckle.

I move in behind her and place my head on her shoulder. She squirms that delicious ass against my cock, causing me to groan in her ear. She smiles brightly as she lifts her arm to snap the photo.

"You look, barely put together. Like you need to sneeze." She giggles. "Cute."

"Of course I do. With that delicious ass on my cock. What did you expect?"

We proceed to take a few more rounds of 'selfies' as we look down on the Seattle lights.

"I love being so high up, it's relaxing." Ana tells me as I have her caged in on the deck rails.

"It is." I murmur. I make a note when I check out the apartment later, to ask about the highest apartment available.

"Come. Let's go to the hotel."

"The hotel? I thought we were going somewhere else?"

"We are. We're going to the hotel."

I grab her hand and lead her back inside. I need to get her to that hotel. _NOW!_

* * *

"Reservation under Grey." I tell the receptionist at the Fairmont Olympic counter.

"Yes. The Cascade Suite. I have it right here. Mr. Grey. I will just need the credit card you would like this billed under."

I let go of Ana's hand to pull out my wallet. I pull out the Black Amex and pass it over to the receptionist.

"You have one of those?" Ana asks in a whisper.

I nod a simple _yes_.

"Aren't you too young?"

"Baby, did you forget who I am?" I ask. "I may be quite young, but the business has been quite successful and not to mention once they found out who my backing was, they all about forced it down my throat." I grin at her.

"Your card, sir." The receptionist hands me back the card. "Do you need help with your bags?"

"Nope." I give a simple answer. I take the key card from the counter and pull Ana with me toward the elevator.

"Christian." She pulls me back.

I turn to look at her.

"Listen." She says.

Very faintly in the back I can hear the soft music of a piano being played. I can't help the shy smile that crosses my face. The person playing the piano is playing the melody of the song I sang to Ana when we were at prom, _"Thinking Out Loud."_

"Do you want to get closer?" I ask. My dick relaxing as this will make Ana happy.

She smiles and nods yes.

We head to the lounge and I try to hide my smirk when I hear him miss a few notes.

"What? You can do better?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." I smile. I've been practicing this song.

"Well, Mr. Grey, I dare you to go and do better." She challenges.

"What's on the table?"

"Mmmmm if you lose, you and I, go shopping tomorrow."

 _She thinks that scares me?_ We've done it before.

"All day." She adds.

"Not scared, baby."

"For shoes."

I laugh at her, "Do you need more?"

"Are you scared now?" She response without missing a beat.

"Not at all." I turn to face her, "but if I win, I want you riding my face. Tonight. No excuses."

I turn an leave her in the corner, with her shocked face, as I head to the piano.

"May I?" I ask as he finishes the song.

"Of course. Do you need some music notes?" He asks as he stands.

"No, thank you. I'm actually going to play the same song."

"And no notes?"

"My girlfriend and I are fond of this song." I answer.

He nods.

I take a seat and crack my knuckles.

I start off the melody and my eyes find Ana's. The look on her face is enough to melt the coldest of ice. She has this light in her eyes, her cheeks are flushed, her hand is to her heart, the look of adoration consumes me. As I continue through the song, I think about our future together. Of what it will be like. Thoughts of Ana looking at me as she walks down the aisle, her round with my child, birthdays and celebrations as Mr. and Mrs. Grey. _Shit. I want that, and I want it now._

I know I have to wait. Until she's 18, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. _'The day she turns 18, I will be down on one knee.'_

I finish the song and thankfully don't miss a beat. I'm thankful because I want her on my face tonight. She always says how 'embarrassed' she is by it, but fuck that. She needs to get over it.

"That was wonderful!" She jogs into my arms.

"You liked it?" I nuzzle in her hair.

"Of course I did. It was perfect. You've practiced it." She caught me.

"I did. I wanted to surprise you on our anniversary, but you put up this offer that I couldn't refuse Ms. Steele."

"Our official anniversary is tomorrow, I'll consider this an early gesture."

I know she says gesture because she said 'NO GIFTS'.

"Now, you have to pay up." I wink at her.

We head to the elevators. I groan as another few people come to stand with us to wait. I need alone time with her!

We all get on and I push Ana to the back. I stand against the wall, my arm wraps around her waist and bring her up against my chest.

She gasps when she feels my hand cupping her pussy from behind. I don't do anything. I just leave it there. Feeling the wetness and the heat radiating through her.

Once we get in our room I pin her against the door.

"Are you going to pay up, Ms. Steele?"

"Yes." She says with a tiny tilt of her head, then let's her teeth rest on that bottom lip.

"Fuck, Ana." I pull her lip down. "Come."

"I will be." She answers with a shy giggle.

"Yes. You certainly will be."

I stop short of the bed and turn her so she's facing away from me. I trail my fingers down her back as I unzip her dress. She's bra-less. And panty-less. _Fuck. Me._ The dress pools at her feet. Leaving her only in her heels.

"I like this." I kiss her bare back. Where her bra strap would go.

"Mmm." She squirms at my breath.

I remove my clothes quickly and rush to lie on the bed.

"Fast." I tell her as she slips off her heels.

I scoot my head to the edge, motioning for her to come to me. I reach out to pull her by her arm when she hesitates.

"Don't be shy." I look up at her.

She nods hesitantly.

"I want this." I tell her. In fact…

I turn her so she face the mirror in our room. "Look, Ana. Look at how much I want this."

I spread her legs and lift my fingers into her pussy. I position myself so I'm lying right under her. Slowly, I lift my head up and lick her precious pussy tongue flat.

"Mmmm." She moans.

"You taste so good, Ana." I begin suck on her.

"Yes, Ana." I murmur against her folds as I feel her begin to grind down on my face.

"Christian…" She tilts her head back closing her yes.

"WATCH!" I yell. "Watch, what I do to you." I demand.

"Does it feel good, baby?" I suck on her clit.

"Yes, Yes." She begins to tremble.

"Come on, Ana. Come on my face, baby."

She grinds down onto my tongue a few more times until she explodes screaming out my name. I continue to lap at her juices not being anywhere done with her.

"You taste so fucking sweet, Ana." I give her another lick.

APOV

"Oh my God, that was…" I try to tell Christian, but he's already moving us on the bed.

Somehow I end up on top of him, him holding on to the back of my neck with one hand his other arm around my waist, guiding me on to him.

I moan in pleasure as he fills me. "I love feeling you like this." I tell him as he thrusts up into me as I let my hips fall down against him.

I begin to move faster as I feel him sucking on my neck. He's holding me tightly against him and is matching me thrust for thrust. What started out as slow love making, has now become a good primal fuck. We're both chasing our releases, all the tension pent up from the week being apart, liberated in each thrust, grind and moan.

"God, Ana. " He groans as his movements become more rapid. I know he's close. _Fuck. I'm right there._

"I'm right there, Christian." I tell him.

He lies back down, pulling me with him, with his arms still around me, he plunges deep inside me, hard, fast. The way he knows I like it.

"Oh God." I scream as I detonate around him. I feel him thrust a few more times while I'm trying to grasp back onto reality. I feel him find his release hissing "Ana" over and over again.

I feel his liquid fill me and sigh contently.

"Shit, Ana." He takes deep breaths.

"I know." I pant lying on his chest.

Then, I notice the roses with gold wrapping on the chair.

"Those for me?" I point to them, still a little breathless.

"Huh?" He picks his head up and looks toward my gaze. " Uh, yeah. Of course, baby. I forgot about those with all the damn teasing you were doing." He chuckles and lies back down.

I push myself so I'm in the sitting position, with him still in me.

"I wasn't teasing. You got me in the end, didn't you?"

"Fuck yeah." He intertwines our hands together.

"You're so beautiful, Ana." He tells me. If I weren't flushed from our recent activities. I know I'd be blushing.

"I love this color you turn when you've just come." He runs his index finger across my chest with our hand still locked together.

"I love you, Anastasia. It's officially a year, but I want it officially forever."

"Christian, I love you too. So much. I want it officially forever too."

I lean down and kiss him. He pushes me over so that he's on top.

"I will never get enough of you." He begins to push in and out of me again.

 _And, I will never get enough of him. Ever._

* * *

"I had a great weekend." I tell him as he holds me against his chest.

"Me too, baby." He kisses my head.

"Did you like your shirt?" I ask with a cheesy grin.

He pulls up his hoodie to show me his shirt, "Of course I did."

I got us these cheesy couple shirts. His is black and says _"Together"_ and right underneath _"20"_ Mine is pink and says _"Since"_ and underneath _"14"._

"I love the earrings. I loved last night." I tell him. I recall last night, and our dinner on the dock by the water.

 _"Where are we going?" I ask._

 _"You'll see."_

 _"When?"_

 _"Ana, baby, be patient." He chuckles._

 _"I am sure you know by now that I am anything aside from patient." I giggle._

 _"Please, baby. Don't ruin this for me." He squeezes his hand on my hip._

 _"Besides, we're here." He tells me. "Keep your eyes closed." He removes the black scarf from around my eyes._

 _"Open."_

 _I gasp. "Christian!"_

 _He kisses the top of my head, "Do you like it?" He asks hesitantly_

 _We are on a dock overlooking a bay of water. There is a table set up at the end surrounded by lanterns and soft glowing lights._

 _"I love it Christian." I lean up, and he leans down so our lips can meet._

 _"I will never tire of kissing you, Ana." He tells me as he puts my hair behind my ear._

 _"I hope not." I giggle._

 _"Come, let's eat."_

 _He pulls out my chair, ever the gentleman. Once seated I look at my place in front of me. There is a blue velvet rectangular box._

 _"Christian, we said no presents." I almost whisper to him behind me._

 _He leans down and kisses my bare shoulder._

 _"I wanted to give you these on your birthday, Ana. But I didn't get an opportunity to. Consider this my second chance." He tells me softly._

 _I open the box and gasp once again. Inside are a delicate pair of diamond orchid drop earrings. They are quite exquisite with just enough shine in the soft lit lights and lanterns._

 _"They're beautiful." I tell him honestly._

 _"Not as much as you." He answers._

 _He goes to sit down and I quickly pull out the earrings I had in place out and replace them with my orchid ones. My second chance earrings. I smile._

 _Out of nowhere I see a waiter coming towards us._

 _"Where did you get him from?" I ask._

 _"He's part of the hotel staff." Christian answers._

 _The waiter puts out plates of Caesar salad in front of us and serves us our drinks in champagne flutes. The drink is bubbly and has a pink tint to it. I wonder what kind of sparkling drink this is?_

 _"Bollinger." Christian answers my silent question._

 _"Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999." He clarifies when he sees my confused expression. "Champagne."_

 _"Champagne?!" I whisper shocked even though the waiter has long left._

 _"We are celebrating, aren't we?" He raises an eyebrow._

 _"Yes, but Christian!"_

 _"But what?" He chuckles._

 _"How did you get this? You're not 21 and I am not 21." I tell him. I don't know why I am being so paranoid. It's not like we haven't drank alcohol before._

 _"Baby, stop. I have my ways." He winks at me._

 _"Now, let's toast." He raises his glass to mine._

 _"Thank you." He says, I'm about to ask him what for, but then he continues "for giving us a chance. Even when I wasn't sure what 'us' would entail, you gave me a chance to show you I could be worthy of you. I promise Ana, that for many, many, many years to come, I will always endeavor to be worthy of your love, baby." He smiles at me and I can see the slight blush in his cheeks. I reach my hand over to his and squeeze it. "You're it for me, Ana. I know it. I feel it. Don't ask me how, because I don't know." He brings my hand to his lips. "You know, I never thought about a future that would end up with me being in love. But Ana, you changed that. Now, when I see the future… you're in every one of those images."_

 _I can feel the tears start to form in my eyes. Is this possible? That we both feel the exact same thing? That we both know the other is 'it' for us?_

 _"Christian, it's the same for me too. I always want to be with you."_

 _"And you will be." He answers in an unquestionable tone._

 _"Well then, that's settled." I tell him with a giggle._

 _"No, no… tell me." He smiles back._

 _"I just don't know how to say it. Well I do, but it just all seems soooo" I struggle to find the right word. "impossible. At 17, and I am with the love of my life." I smile. "Actually, it's great." I'm sure I am blushing._

 _"It's phenomenal."_

 _I giggle and blush as I recall the last time that word came from his mouth. It was after he attacked me, hell, we attacked each other against a wall in the hotel room in Boston. I squirm in my seat, pressing my thighs together, to help alleviate the slight pressure I am feeling recalling the events of that day._

 _"I'd sure like to know what you're thinking about over there." He chuckles._

 _I lock eyes with him, "the last time you used that word."_

 _Christian chuckles slightly and shakes his head. "I'll give you a repeat performance tonight."_

 _"Looking forward to it."_

 _"Now, let's toast." He brings his glass up once more and clinks it against mine._

 _"To our future." He says._

 _"Our future." I say._

 _I take a sip and savor the taste. It's bubbly and sweet._

 _"That's good." I tell him and take another sip._

 _"I know something that tastes better." He gives me his panty dropping, or in my case, panty wetting smile. He takes another drink, never removing his eyes from me. If one look could make me combust, it would be this look. I have to look down at my untouched salad before I come from his intense gaze alone._

 _"Eat." He orders. "I have plans for you later."_

"I want to give you everything, Ana." He pulls my chin up so I'm looking at him, breaking me from my thoughts of last night.

"You do. Right here." I place his hand over his heart.

"I'm going to miss you." He tells me.

"And I you."

It's always the same. Saying goodbye is the hardest on these short weekends. But reality always seems to knock on our door Sunday's at 2:00 pm.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

I lean up to kiss him goodbye.

"Until next weekend."

* * *

 **Okay, I needed to get another fluffy chapter out there before all the angst. Some how, I'm having trouble writing it... LOL. Unitl, next Tuesday, hopefully. We've been dealing with family accidents and a death in the family. So things are a little hectic right now.**

 **Thank you all for all your support and reviews. You keep the story going!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Please excuse any and all grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Kris Xx**

* * *

"It's so nice here." I tell Christian as we lay in the middle of a grassy area on Harvard's campus. Well, he's sitting, and I'm laying on him, in between his legs watching the students go by.

"Mhmm." He kisses the back of my head.

I find so much comfort in the simplest of his touches.

"I'm surprised there's not much action. Usually this place is packed." He tells me.

"Well, it is the Friday evening before Thanksgiving break. I'm sure they're partying or packing to go home." I answer.

"Speaking of which, you're coming home with me tomorrow morning still, right?" I ask, just to be sure.

"Of course. We planned it remember?" He laughs.

I've spent the whole week with him here. It's been great, I've missed this. Seeing him everyday, being with him everyday.

I was so excited when I got my acceptance at the beginning of last month. I called Christian nonstop until he finally answered. I felt bad afterward as he was in class and saw my caller ID ringing non stop so he had to to exit his class as he thought something was wrong. But something was right, _so_ right.

I got here Sunday, with my dad for my tour. I'm already signed up for my dorm assignment. FEMALE, Christian made sure of it. But we already know what happens when he makes sure of things… especially this. While Christian was in class, my dad and I talked to the counselor. Since my major is undecided, but with an interest in Law. I will be taking a mixture of prerequisite, general education, and intro classes until I decide on my major. I will get my official class schedule by graduation, hopefully. Christian didn't get his until July, so I don't expect it in May.

On Tuesday we took the campus tour, we were shown the lecture halls, the dorms, the massive library and a little bit around the outside of the campus. I know I'm going to love it here. They have these cute little shops, cafe's and group study areas all around and near the campus.

I had seen the dorms already, because as Christian promised, he showed me around. They weren't as bad as I thought. I wanted to kick myself. All the lost sleep thinking about Christian in a hall full of women. Smart, beautiful women. I think there were more guys assigned to his dorm than there were girls. We only ran into one. A beautiful tall, skinny, brunette. She smiled at us and was on her way. I asked Christian if he knew who she was and he told me he had ran into her a couple of times before. He thinks he's coming back from classes while she's running to one. I was kind of surprised that she wasn't swooning all over my man, and extremely grateful. Finally, I will be able to relax a little. He even introduced me to a few of his neighbors and classmates that were around that weekend.

My dad went home Wednesday evening. He allowed me to stay until Saturday morning and fly home with Christian.

"Are you excited? You'll be home for a whole week?" I ask him.

"I'm excited I'll get to see you everyday. Are you sure your mom doesn't mind?"

"She minds, she cried for over an hour." I giggle. "Not because she won't see me though. She thinks it's so sweet that I want to stay with you during Thanksgiving Break. You better watch out, she's probably put together a wedding book, and has a wedding planner lined up." I joke.

"Perfect." He smiles.

"Plus, it gives her a chance to travel. You know, they're going to China. They are visiting the Mosuo Women." I continue.

"Mosuo Women? Like the 'free love' women?" he asks incredulously.

"Yup." I pop the 'p'. "My mom is taking some type of Ethnic Studies class at the university. She's going to write a report or something like that, on them."

"You don't think they'll partake in their activities do you?"

"First off Christian _ewwwww_ , that's gross to even mention, second, how can you even think that?" I tell him laughing.

"What?" He looks down at me, stroking my arms with his fingertips, causing the sensitive little bumps to rise. "Can you blame me? I mean, we all know your mom spreads the love." He jokes of my mom's bohemian take on life.

"Not that kind of love." I smack his thigh.

"Hey, don't blame me for thinking that. But I swear it was a brief thought. It was out of my mind before I even finished the sentence."

"Well, maybe it's you that wants to participate in their activities." I laugh. He doesn't.

"What?" I ask when he looks at me with a displeased face.

"Don't even joke like that, Anastasia."

" _Ooooo_ I'm Anastasia." I try to lighten his now, affronted mood.

"Anastasia. You're. Mine. Only. Mine." He declares each word carefully.

I press my lips against his, "Yours." I reiterate his claim.

He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "What am I going to do with you?"

 _And he's back!_

"Come." He stands up. "Let's go get dinner, then we'll head back to the hotel." He offers me his hand.

* * *

"I love this place." He exclaims as we walk up to Mr. Bartley's. The same place he brought me when I first came to visit him.

It has a real social atmosphere. The kind that just screams _"college kids having a good time!"_

"Have you eaten here everyday?" I ask, every time I ask what he's eaten, it's always, a burger, a sandwich, Mac and Cheese… all of these items are on the menu.

"Practically. Look at all the choices… and their Baked Mac and Cheese is awesome." I smile at his childlike amusement.

"As long as I get the Oreo Cookie Sundae, I'll be happy."

"Of course you will." He rolls his eyes. I half want to swat him on the butt for rolling his eyes. _Hell, he does it to me!_

I continue to stare at the menu.

"Why do you even look?" He asks. "You always get the same thing, everywhere we go."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Salad. Which is complete crap, because you eat half of it, then eat my food."

I laugh at him, "Fine. Don't share. But when you want some of my Sundae, I'm not giving you any." I stick my tongue out at him.

He leans down close to my ear, "Oh, Anastasia… I will have some of your Sundae, anytime I please." He winks as he regains his posture.

I don't think he's talking about my Oreo Cookie Sundae, and the thought… makes me squirm.

"The Viagra?" I laugh again. Blue cheese dressing, bacon, lettuce tomato and fries. That sounds like something Christian would eat.

"I haven't had that. And, I'm sure we both know that I don't think I need help in that department." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Nope!" I bite my lip.

He pulls it down gently with his fingers, "Not here, baby."

We order our food. I surprise Christian and order a cup of the Clam Chowder with the small Chicken Caesar Salad. He orders "The Triple 'D'" that comes with Onion Rings and an order of the Baked Mac and Cheese which, I just have to try. _Where the hell are we going to fit all this?_

"Christian, you should ask Brandon to join us." He can help finish all the food Christian ordered.

"Uhh, I think he has plans." He answers.

"Yeah? What kind of plans?" I ask.

"No idea."

"Then how do you know he has plans?"

"Because, it's Brandon. Who can never pass up a party, who never wants to stop partying." He answers annoyed.

"Hey, you used to be like Brandon." I remind him. "In fact, I'd say you were right up there with him."

"That was before I met you. Before I got the backing for GEH. Before I was forced to come to Harvard. I have my priorities straight, baby. I have no time for nonsense parties and drinking."

"You drank at the Halloween party." I remind him and sip on fresh lemonade.

"I did. And I was in my home. In Seattle, with people I know. With the love of my life. Who was drinking as well, if I may add." He raises his eyebrows in that 'dare to deny it' fashion.

"You were serving them to me!" I tell him "Shot after shot. I don't know how I didn't get a hangover the next day."

He takes my hand as he laughs. "Because, I made sure that you had a glass of water between shots, you shook that delicious ass all over my cock the whole fucking night, and not to mention we fucked for what was left of darkness. So, at some point I'm sure you burned all the alcohol off, before you had a chance to get hungover."

"Do you have to be so crass about it?" I look around to make sure no one heard.

"It's the truth." He answers.

"Yeah, but can't you say, made love or at least keep it down. So no one hears?"

"Baby, we make love, we fuck, we have sex, we get down and dirty, whatever you want to call it. It's the same thing. Sometimes it's slow and tender. Other times we get right to it and fuck like animals." He takes a sip of his drink as I stare at him with my mouth open. "And, I made sure no one was listening. Like I would let anyone hear about our sex life. It's none of their business."

I close my mouth to hold in my giggle. I don't know why I make a big deal of it. It's not like I don't love it.

"Goodness, Babe. This is a lot of food." I tell him when the server brings it all out.

"I know," He answers sheepishly, "whatever we don't eat, Brandon will scarf down tomorrow. He'll probably need the grease with the hangover he'll be rocking."

I watch as he lifts his monster double burger with bacon, cheese, barbecue sauce and grilled onions, up to his mouth and bites down. Leaving a little barbecue sauce in the corner. I wipe it off with my thumb, then suck on it.

He growls a little mid chew, of course I just have to laugh before I dig into my soup and salad.

"Still want that Sundae?" He asks.

"No way. I can't believe I even wanted it to begin with. I'm so full. I ate like 10 pounds worth of food."

"And if I know you like the back of my palm, which I do, you'll work it off as soon as we get to Seattle."

"In your gym!" I tell him.

"What's wrong with yours?"

"They're updating it. Dad is adding a sauna. So they closed it off. Vivian says it has a lot of health benefits."

He raises an eyebrow, "A sauna?"

"Mhmm." Then I get it. "No way, Mister. I don't want to get a heat stroke."

"You wouldn't get a heat stroke. We'd be quick."

"Nope. Not doing it."

"We'll see." He winks. _Darn him!_

"Did you have fun this week?" He changes the subject.

"I did. I've missed this… I mean, I miss you all the time, but seeing you everyday. I've missed it." I tell him honestly. He runs his finger over my promise ring, lifts my hand to his mouth and gently brushes his lips on it.

"So have I. We're so lucky. Brandon and Jess have barely seen each other." He says, my hands still in his.

"I know. I talked to Jess just the other day. She misses Brandon so much. I don't know what I'd do if I weren't able to see you every weekend." I smile at him.

"I feel like I'm a shitty boyfriend. I missed your birthday,"

I press my finger against his lips before he can finish. Yes, he missed it, but it's not like he was out messing around. He had a test. I completely understand.

"Babe, I know. Don't worry about that. Next year we'll be together." I tell him.

"Damn right." He smiles.

"I feel shitty that almost every weekend I have shit to do. I swear baby, I try my hardest to get the shit done during the week so I can be with you, but fuck... " He runs his free hand through his hair.

"Have you thought anymore about the COO? To help you out? You're too young to be this stressed."

"Yeah, this week, Monday actually I have a few interviews with some potential COO's. One used to work for WCI, one currently is employed by T&L at their Portland division. Speaking of which, you didn't tell me your friend was interning at Integra."

"Hmm?" I ask sipping on Perrier Sparkling Water. "What friend?"

"The fucker from the beach." He says trying to keep his jealousy at bay. I would laugh at him, but I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it.

"Eric?" I ask just to clarify.

"Yep! That's the guy."

"Christian, I didn't know."

"I thought you guys 'caught up'?" He asks.

"We did, but just about what had happened in Georgia… we didn't really talk about anything current. Besides you, of course." I made sure to add in that last part.

"Yeah, well, the fucker is interning there. Imagine my fucking surprise when I was there to speak with the CEO about a possible merger with one of the companies backed by them. He even joined in on the meeting. He's a smart fucker, I'll give him that." His head does a little tilt. Freaking adorable.

"Babe, he's not that bad. You'd probably like him." I tell him.

 _Okay, wrong thing to say._

I let begin laugh, then stop when I see his less than delighted face. Still with a smile on my face, I answer him, "I get it. But you don't have to get all defensive about it. Babe, there's nothing there. I haven't even spoken to him since the beach."

He looks at me surprised, "You haven't?" He asks.

"No, I haven't. Did you think I have?"

He briefly nods his head "I was hoping you hadn't, but maybe you guys ran into each other. Maybe he was with Steph's boyfriend or something." He shrugs it off.

"He was pretty surprised too, when he saw me as the CEO of Grey Enterprises House. Of course I smirked at him, and kept my cool." He wriggles his brows.

"Of course you did. Can we stop talking about him?"

"Yes!" He answers joyful. I shake my head at him. _He's the one who brought Eric up!_

I shake my head at his expression.

"So, is Elliot still in the dog house?" He asks.

"I think so, why?"

"Just wondering if I'm going to have to prepare for Black Friday Shopping." He says amused.

"No, I don't think you'll need your shopping shoes."

Kate asked Elliot to meet up for their "When it all started anniversary." _Who the hell comes up with all this stuff?_ If Christian and I celebrated for every little thing, we'd be celebrating everyday. Kate told Elliot to meet at their special place.

Kate meant at the Grey's house where they first kissed. Elliot thought she meant at her house where they first had sex. _HUGE MISTAKE, buddy._ Kate found him over an hour later eating a sandwich at home.

Elliots been kissing Kate's ass ever since. And by kissing ass, I mean shopping, spa, salon, chocolates, flowers, the works. Mia and I were invited for his first shopping adventure. Of course we played our part and just had to hit every store in the mall. Neiman's twice, when Mia searched the whole mall for a blush pink silk scarf, and then decided that she liked the first one she saw. Elliot was less than happy with her, he practically drug her out of the store.

Kate's over it. But is still loving the ass kissing she's receiving, so she's keeping up the little act.

"Plus, I hate the crowds."

"Would you have done that to me? Make me go shopping?" He asks.

"I thought you said you weren't scared?" I raise my eyebrow, remembering the bet I lost. _But was oh so good._

"Not with you, but add Kate and Mia. I feel for him." He chuckles.

"I love that you wear this religiously." He tells me still stroking my ring.

"Me too." I whisper.

"It does things to me." I look into his eyes only to see them darken with lust.

I squirm a little and his smirk let's me know he knows.

"Let's go, baby."

* * *

CPOV

"How'd it go babe?" Ana asks me as she meets me at GEH after various meetings and interviews.

"Good. I have one I'm keen on." I tell her.

"Yeah? That's great. Do you think it will work out?" She asks as she perches up on my desk, her shorts raise so far up her thigh, another inch and I'd find my happy place. She places one of her heels on each of my arm rests. Enclosing me in between her legs. Between her bare legs. Just the place I want to be.

"How is he?" She ruins the moment.

"He's a she." I tell her straight out.

She freezes, but quickly composes herself, "Yeah?" She asks again. "So, she has a lot of experience? How old is she?" She smiles.

I take a moment to respond. I know she's not going to like it. Fuck, if it were reversed I would have a coronary.

 _She has to to trust me._

"No. She doesn't have too much experience. She just graduated with a Masters in Business with a specialization in Acquisitions from WSU. But she has potential, and she's determined to get what she wants." Like I am.

"Just graduated? Did she go back to school?" Ana questions.

"Baby, she's six years older than I am." I respond apprehensively.

She licks her lips, runs that delectable tongue over her bottom plump lip and smiles shyly.

"I know what you are thinking." She says softly. She takes my hand that was resting on her thigh in hers. "I'm fine. I have to trust you. I do trust you." She says.

"Baby, I promise. You have nothing to worry about." I put my head in her lap, relishing the feel of her fingers scratching gently at my scalp.

"I know. If you say I have nothing to worry about… then I won't worry about it." She says it so smoothly it causes me to look up.

This is different. _I was waiting for a full blown WWE match in a steel cage._

"How are you so cool about it?" I ask.

"Because. It's like you said, I need to trust you. I know that you've put all your free time into this business. You need the extra help. I'm not going to let some stupid idea in my head ruin this for you." She strokes her fingers down my face. I find myself leaning into her hand more.

"Thank you baby. I promise … I only have eyes for you." _And a heart for you._

"I know." She says simply.

I put my hands on her waist and pull my chair closer into the desk, effectively making me closer into her.

"Stop." She giggles when my thumbs start drawing circles against her exposed skin at her waist. A tell-tale sign that I'm about to be balls deep in her shortly.

"Why?" I pout.

"Because. You're mom is waiting for us at home."

"For us?"

"Yep. We're going shopping." She shows me her pearly whites.

 _Shopping?_

"Shopping? For what?"

"Thanksgiving is Thursday. She needs a few things, I told her we would pick them up. Annnnnd, I wouldn't mind picking out an outfit."

"Why do I have to go?" I pout.

"Because… you need a special tie."

"Do I? I have plenty."

"You look sexy in ties." She pulls on the one I have on now. _For real?_ They choke the fuck out of me. Usually I make it until lunch when I'm working at GEH with it on. Then it gets tossed to the floor. "I thought maybe I could help you buy a new tie. My treat?" She says hopeful.

I snort, "Not happening. If you want me to wear a new tie. I'll wear a new tie. But you bet your ass you're not paying for it." _Hmmm, if she bets her ass, I'll win at all costs._

She giggles, "I want to buy something for you… you bought me such beautiful earrings for our anniversary, I want to buy you something special too." She says.

"Baby, you being with me is special. You breathing is special. You're just special, baby." I answer honestly. She always gets this little twinkle around her irises when I speak from the heart. I know deep inside she knows how much I lover her, how she will be the only one for me… ever. Her body reacts to it, she knows it.

"Will you at least let me pick it out? Please?" She bares those pearly whites again.

How can I say no to that adorable smile? _How can I say "No" to Ana period?_

"Sure, baby."

 _Anything for you. She probably knows that, too._

* * *

APOV

"I like this one." I tell Christian as I hold the jacket up in my hand. It's a shadowed jacket that has the matching pants.

"Baby, you said tie. Not suit. I have suits." He groans.

"But you don't have any like this one." I say in a sing-a-long voice.

"I'm never going to have any exactly the same." He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me into his front.

"I like seeing you in suits." And ties, and dress pants, and dress shoes, and casual clothing... _You like it all Ana._

"I'll try it on." He says.

"Yay!" I clap my hands like an excited little girl.

He chuckles and pulls me to the dressing rooms.

"Wait!" I yell, and hurry back to find the first white button down I see.

"I'll wait here." I sit down and cross my legs on the circular couch in front of the three way mirror.

"You can join me." He waggles his eyebrows.

"Go." I smile at him.

I'm not waiting long when he comes out strutting like he belongs on the runway at fashion week.

I can't help the moisture that I begin to feel in between my legs.

My eyes roam his slightly overgrown copper hair, his masculine jaw, his broad shoulders, all the way down to his feet. The suit fits him to a T. His shirt, all white, with a black strip running down along with his buttons.

I giggle when he does a little twirl for me.

"So?" He holds out his hands while he asks for my opinion.

"I'm in awe. I love it. It screams power." I tell him.

"Yeah, what if I do this?" He takes off the jacket and swings it behind his shoulders. He rests against the wall and I want to devour him. Every single inch of him. He looks so damn edible.

Feeling brave, and being sure no one's around, I uncross my legs and stalk up to him.

I put my hands on his rib cage and trail it down to his hips, where I squeeze tightly. I can see him visibly swallow as his eyes darken.

"Ana…"

He begins, but I silence him with my mouth.

I feel his hands on my waist as he pulls me into him. Our kiss deepens.

"Shit, Ana. I can feel you." He whispers as his hand secretly rubs against me on the outside of my shorts.

"I know. I know. It's that you look so hot. I can't help it." I tell him between kisses.

"Fuck. We need to leave now."

"Christian… I _need_ you _now_." I tell him.

"Ana, we can't here." But he doesn't stop rubbing me. If anything his ministrations are more harder, more lustful.

"We can. I'll be quiet." Well, I'll try to be.

He groans against my mouth and pulls me into the dressing room he had exited.

A moan of pleasure escapes my mouth when he pushes me into the corner with a loud thud.

"Quiet, Ana" He tells me. "or I'll stop."

His mouth moves to my neck while his hands fumble with my button and zipper. I unbutton his shirt and run my hands against his hips, marveling the feel of his hard muscles.

"I need you so bad." I tell him when his shirt drops to the ground.

He unzips his pants and pulls them down along with his boxers.

"Uhhh that feels good." I tell him when his fingers slide in and out from me.

"Shhhhh, Ana. I don't want anyone to hear you." He growls and silences my moans with his mouth over mine.

"Hold on to me, baby." He whispers. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls my legs up.

"Oh god." I say into his shoulder when I feel his large erection enter me.

This is just what I wanted. What I needed from him.

"It's so deep, Ana." He whispers against my neck where his mouth continues to suck.

"Don't stop." It hasn't been long, but I'm so close.

He continues to pump in and out of me, continuing my build. Knowing where we are, only adds to my arousal, to my orgasm.

"Sssssss" He hisses when I dig my fingernails into his shoulder blade as I come around him.

"Oh fuck." He says through his teeth when he finds his release, spilling in me.

"Fuck, Ana. I can feel your pussy milking my cock." He says quietly.

His forehead rests on mine until we catch our breaths. He slowly lowers me to the ground. He grabs my waist when I sway a little.

"Okay, baby?" He asks as his other hand cups my face.

"Yeah. That was just sooo good." I tell him smiling.

"It was." He chuckles.

"I'm weak when it comes to you." He tells me, putting his original pants back on while I fastened my shorts.

"How so?" I ask.

He buttons up his shirt before answering, "I caved. I wasn't going to, but I saw your eyes filled with lust. Not to mention I only planned on finger fucking you, but as soon as I felt how wet you were. I lost all fucking control." He chuckles again.

 _Well, as soon as I saw how hot you looked, I lost all fucking control._

"Does my hair look okay?" I ask when he has his hand on the door.

He moves his hand to my head and smooths the fly ways back into my hair, "perfect."

He opens the door to peek out. Satisfied that no one is around, he grabs my hand and pulls me out.

"Now, can we go find what we came here for?" He gives the suit to the attendant at the counter saying that he is not done shopping. The sales lady tells him, she'll hold it for him at the counter.

"Now, baby. Which one?" He runs his fingers along the ties. I mimic his actions.

"I can't decide. I like this one the most." I tell him. It's a grayish silver tie, that has little ridges. If this doesn't have Christian all over it, I don't know what does. "But this one is also nice." I take the navy tie in my hands. "Which one?" I hold both of them in my hands and look between them both.

He smirks at me, "both."

After he pays for his suit and ties, and I get cleaned up in the restroom, we walk a little through the mall. We stop when we come to Neiman Marcus and of course my eyes bright up as the entrance is next to the shoe department. Smirking at me, he pulls me inside.

I take a look around and stop in front of the huge wall full of heels, black pumps to be precise.

 _More black pumps?_ My smarter side chides at me.

 _"A woman can never have enough black pumps."_ My mother's voice echoes in my head.

I take a look around them, I turn to look at Christian who has an amused look on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm just thinking where you're going to put them. You have no room." He smiles.

"Maybe I will just have to start leaving stuff at your house. In your room." I say in sickly sweet voice.

His eyes fill with emotion for a moment, before he composes himself. "Be my guest, baby."

"I will. Starting now. Which ones do you like?"

He chooses several pairs and calls for the attendant.

"Size 7." He answers the attendant when he asks what size we'll need.

I blush head to toe when I question myself on how he knows my shoe size, _he knows your bra size, the tampons you use, and your shy at a shoe size?_ _We have been together for over a year now_. _I know all of his sizes too._ I reason with myself.

The attendant brings out the shoes. I try them on pair by pair and model them for Christian who sits on the white leather couch. Watching me with hungry eyes.

"I like those." He says, as I see his eyes more focused on my legs than the shoes. "They make your legs go on forever."

They're a simple Jimmy Choo almond toe black pump with ribbon ties. I do love them.

I do a little walk for him and twirl at the end causing him to chuckle.

"You're so beautiful." He tells me. He always repeats those words to me. Every time he does, I want to melt.

"Okay, I'm sold." I tell him as I untie the ribbons.

"I knew you would be." He smiles.

"$682.15." The attendant tells me, I go to pull out my card, the one my mom gave me, because she'll be a lot more understanding, but Christian has beaten me to it. I watch as he hands the cashier his Black Amex.

"Christian, you don't have to. I have my credit card." I tell him.

He turns his gaze on me, "I want to." Is his only reply as he turns back to the attendant.

"Baby, please don't do that again." He tells me as I'm fastening my seat belt in the car.

I raise my sunglasses to the top of my head, "Do what?" I ask confused.

"You know what."

"I don't."

"Tell me that you can pay…" He tells me frustrated. "I know you can pay, but I wanted to. I want to spoil you." He tells me.

"Christian, you spoil me at every turn. You don't need to buy me things to spoil me. Plus, I want you to save your money. I know you have important things with GEH to figure out, plus the new COO."

"For fucks sake, Anastasia. I just spent $4,700.00 on a suit and two ties, that you picked out. I think I can afford a pair of $700 shoes that my girlfriend wants, a pair that I picked out for her." He runs his hand down his face annoyed.

"Just because you can afford to, doesn't mean you have to Christian." I tell him equally annoyed.

"I want to. I want to take care of you… you know this." He starts the car.

"I know... but babe, your business is barely starting up." I tell him.

"Trust me. I can afford it." He enunciates each word carefully, "let me spoil you, Ana." He almost begs, no question in his tone.

"Okay." I answer tenderly. I see his shoulders sag in relief. Why does he feel he needs to do this? I love him for him, not what he can buy me. But, if it makes him happy, I'll let him.

"Do you think it was pretty trashy?" I ask him as I rest my head on my arm that is leaning against the window.

"What was trashy?" He asks crossing lanes onto the highway.

I try to hide my blush, when I see him switch gears. _The way he handles this car_ … I press my thighs together.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks, peeking at me through his sunglasses.

"The… the sex? Damn it, Christian. We were in a store." I whisper at the end.

He chuckles, "Baby, you attacked me. I only complied to your desires."

"But you were reluctant. Was it because it was trashy? I mean, we were in a dressing room… where's the class in that?"

 _Now you feel ashamed, Ana? You didn't feel ashamed when you were bouncing off his dick._ I blush at my thoughts.

"Baby," he grabs my hand. "I was only reluctant because I don't want others hearing you. Seeing you. That pleasure is only mine. No, I don't think it was trashy. You're my girlfriend… not some random woman I ran into in the dress suits department." He kisses my hand. "I don't want you to think that. You're more than that. Yes, it was a little brazen, for you especially, not to mention the awkwardness if we got caught," he laughs. "But you were with me, and I wouldn't let that happen."

"Don't feel ashamed to want me, Ana. God knows I want you all the damn time." He squeezes my hand tightly.

"You're far from trashy, Ana." He tells me. "Plus, I'll never be able to wear that suit without having one major hard on." He winks.

"I love you." I tell him, now that he has made me feel so much better about it.

"And I love you."

* * *

A day later, APOV

 *****TURN ON E NOW. - KK**

I read Kate's text. I run into the family room to turn it on.

 _"The young business tycoon, Christian Grey, was seen today walking beside this beautiful blonde. Who is she? That's not the question that many are asking. The question is… where is Anastasia Steele? Sources say that Anastasia and him are still happily together. Well, it looks like he is happy somewhere else."_

I stare at the images on my T.V., Christian is in a suit walking next to what the reporter called, and I agree, a _'beautiful blonde'_. She looks a bit older than him, her hair cut in a perfect bob. She has on a gray pantsuit with black heels, a black tight shirt, and a black briefcase in her hand. She is smiling as well, no doubt trying to impress my man. Christian is dressed in one of his business suits and is wearing the navy blue tie that I had selected for him yesterday. He has his head turned forward and I can tell that he his laughing a real hearty laugh. Not his _"leave me alone, now"_ laugh. My chest tightens and my stomach clenches.

 _Who is she?_

The more I stare at the picture, the more I feel uneasy. Why was he with her? He told me he had a meeting and then would be at his office for the rest of the day. He even sent me a text 15 minutes ago telling me he was on his way home.

I grab my phone and search for his name. Ready to demand answers.

 _Hold on Steele._ They are both dressed in business attire, and she's holding a briefcase. _So, this is the new COO?_

She is quite beautiful. He left that part out during dinner last night when he gave me the specific details.

 _Of course he did._

I know I shouldn't feel this way, but who would want their boyfriend around someone who is nothing short of a model all day? I have to admit to myself, I don't like it.

"You have nothing to worry about." Mason brings me out of my thoughts when he enters the living room, taking the remote from me and changing the channel.

"I was watching that." I mumble.

"I know. That's why I changed it." He shrugs. "Ana… you have nothing to worry about." He tells me sternly.

"I know." I tell him.

"It's just business. He's a businessman after all." He laughs.

He wouldn't be laughing if Sam were going to start to hang around with some hot guy all day.

"He loves you, Ana."

 _That's right. He loves me. Not anyone else._ I have to get that through my thick skull. He loves _me_ , wants _me_. Wants a future with _me_. He. Loves. Me. I repeat over and over again in my head. Until finally, I believe my own words.

 _Of course he wouldn't cheat, or leave you, Ana._ My subconscious says. And oddly enough I believe it. Even though I had a moment of doubt, it's clear now.

"I'll get it." Mason jumps up when he hears the doorbell ring.

"Hey, Ana. It's one of your friends from last year. She's in the sitting room. I'm gonna head over to Christian's, he swears he can beat my ass at pool. We'll see." He laughs and heads out.

I wonder who it can be, Jess isn't supposed to get here until tomorrow.

* * *

CPOV

"Hey man." Mason greets me as I let him in. "Your little lady has her panties in a twist."

I interrupt him right there, "Her panties better not leave your mouth again." I growl.

"Okay, okay… I was doing you a favor though." He laughs.

"Doing me a favor?" I ask.

"Yup. Smoothing the waters for you. If you would have seen the look she had when I walked in." He shakes his head.

"Hold up." I stop on our way downstairs to the pool table. "What happened?" I ask.

"You don't know?" He looks taken back.

"No. Is she okay?" I ask a bit nervous.

"Yeah. She's fine. Your balls might have been rearranged pretty soon, but I think I stopped that."

We get downstairs and I head toward the pool sticks, an uneasy feeling building in me.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Or do I have to go over there and find out what the fuck is going on?"

"Chill. Will ya? I found Ana watching some gossip show on T.V. You were pictured getting pretty cozy with some hot older blonde and they were saying that you looked very happy with her."

 _What. The. Fuck?_ I didn't see anyone taking our picture. It had to been when we left Escala. _Fuck!_ This is going to ruin everything. _Shit, shit, shit. How can I explain it to Ana, without ruining it?_

"You did look kind of smug. And right now you look nervous as fuck… too nervous for my liking, actually." He says getting angered. "Christian… are we going to have a fucking problem?" He asks hands balled up at his side.

 _Why the fuck is he getting all pissed?_ He's not the one who's fucked. And what the fuck is he talking about having a problem?

"Look, Christian… She's too sweet and innocent for this shit. So I pray that it's not what you're making it look like."

"And what is that? What the fuck are you implying?" I ask now furious.

"You tell me." He answers ready to go at it.

"I don't know what the fuck you're going on about. But you need to fucking tell me straight. Or I'm going to get Ana to tell me."

"She's with a friend." Like I give a fuck… Mason is acting like a fucking prick and I want to know why.

"You think that would stop me?" I ask as I cross my arms. He should know me better by now. "I don't give a flying fuck who she's with, so start talking."

"She hasn't seen her in a while from what I got, so I don't think you'd want to ruin it, just so you can go and ask her something stupid. Leila said it's been about a year."

I can physically feel the blood draining from my face.

"Who?" I barely whisper, but can feel my eardrums bursting.

"Her friend. Leila."

* * *

 **And... let the drama begin.**

 **Thank you all for all of your reviews!**

 **Parent/ Teacher conferences are this week so it's going to be a little crazy for me! Thankfully I had this done.**

 **Pinterest will be updated later tonight!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so much for your continued reviews!**

 **Please excuse any and all errors.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Kris Xx**

* * *

 **APOV**

I watch as Mason leaves to go catch up with Christian. I'm happy that they've bonded. They are so much a like it's kind of freaky.

I make my way into the living room- I stop dead in my tracks at the top of the two step drop.

Standing in front of our fireplace is non other than Leila Williams. She looks a lot better.

Her hair is down, straight, shiny, and sleek. She's wearing an olive shirt with an army lightweight jacket. She's paired it with jeans and brown booties. Her cranberry lips, the perfect shade for fall.

I cringe when I realize it matches my oversized scarf, and nail polish perfectly.

I want to tell her that her hair up would make her outfit look better, but somehow I don't think this is a style advice visit.

When the fuck did she get out? Why didn't anyone tell me? Most importantly, why the hell is she here? Of all places, she should definitely avoid my place.

Licking my lips for moisture, I take the couple of steps down.

"Hi, Ana." She starts. I take her in intently. Not sure if this is a friendly visit or not. _Nothing about her is friendly, Ana._

"I see you're a little surprised to see me." She smiles.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." I tell her. "What are you doing here, Leila?" I ask as I cross my arms over my body.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to talk." She assures me.

"What do we have to talk about?"

"The last time I saw you…" She starts but I interrupt her.

"Speaking of which are you on your meds this time around, or are you still dishing them out to Amber?" Low blow, but I need to know.

"Okay, I deserved that." She says. _You deserve a lot more, honey._

"Ana, where do I even begin?"

"You're asking me? You came here." I point out.

"You're being a little rude." She tries to joke. "I guess I deserve the hostility from you too."

"Can you listen to me for a moment?" She asks.

I step behind the couch to keep my distance from her. I still haven't decided what's going on.

"Ana, last time I saw you, I wasn't well." That's an understatement. _You tried to kill me._

"I was off my meds, as you clearly know, and wasn't thinking straight. Have you ever had everything you thought you wanted... and then had it taken away from you?" She asks and pauses clearly waiting for my answer.

I don't offer her one.

"My therapist says that I need to apologize to the ones I've wronged."

 _Great, she's here by recommendation from her therapist._

"That's why I'm here, but before I do that, I'd like to tell you what happened." She says sincerely, I think.

I have this gut feeling, something ripping me up inside that she is anything but sincere.

"Leila, you don't have to tell me anything. Frankly, I don't want to hear it. So just pretend that you got the outcome you wanted and leave."

"I thought I had everything." She says ignoring my request for her to leave.

I roll my eyes.

"I was captain of the dance team, accepted into a good school, I would have graduated with honors, I had the guy…" she pauses and takes a look at me, "okay, maybe not the guy, but I could have had him."

I resist the urge to call _bullshit._

I have never been this annoyed with one's presence. I guess this is what holding a knife to one's throat will do to you. For a split second I'm taken back to that night… I can feel her hands around me, the knife at my throat.

I push that aside, square my shoulders and shake my head lightly to push those thoughts back down.

"Then… you came along. Everyone on the dance team was so upset with me when I didn't choose you. Then you won the rally. Then… Christian." She looks me in the eye.

The ways she says his name has me on high alert.

"I didn't think you guys would still be together…" She thinks aloud.

"Well we are. Better than ever." I tell her with a smile. A little upset with myself for my behavior.

But let's face it… she came here to apologize and still hasn't. Instead she's beating around the bush with this bullshit.

"Yes. I can see that." She motions to the pictures my dad and Vivian have put up of us.

"He'll grow bored of you. You know?" She says with a smirk.

 _Game on, Leila._

"Oh you mean the same way he grew bored of you? What was it? 15? 10 minutes?" I ask.

A brief look of irritation crosses her features before she composes herself.

"Obviously he wasn't too bored to remember the details. He told you about us." She smiles with venom.

"He did. Only because I asked. Believe me, I regret it."

"Do you?" She asks. "See, I think that's why you're all defensive, Ana. You're scared of me."

I was scared of her when she had a knife to my throat. I was scared of her in my fucking nightmares so much, that she haunted them for the weeks after, but now? I'm not.

"You're scared that now that I'm better, Christian will come back to me."

"Leila," I sigh "Christian didn't want you then, what in the world would make you think he'd want you now?"

"He did want me then, but you came and took him from me!" She says loudly. "That's why I went off the deep end. It's all your fault."

"Oh cut the crap, Leila. You went off the deep end because you stopped taking your damn meds. To be honest, I almost doubt you're taking them now. So spare me and get the fuck out." I point to the door.

"That's real low, Ana. I came here to talk."

"Talk about what?" I finally yell.

"How you fucking destroyed my life." She yells back. "He was mine."

"He was never yours Leila. You had your 10 minutes of fame with him. You were a moment of weakness for him. You were someone he used to pass his time with." I see the hurt pass through her features. But she has to understand.

"He's with me. We're together. You may have **had** 15 minutes of his time, but I **have** the rest of his life. I **have** his HEART." I tell her.

"I thought this time would have changed your mind. I thought you would understand." I don't want this for her… obsessed over him. How long will this last?

"Oh good. So you have one up on me because you're moment of fame has lasted over a year? I came here to tell you that I'm sorry, but…"

"Didn't I tell you to cut the crap? You came here to let me know you were back on the scene." I tell her frustrated.

"And that you have some creepy vision of you and Christian riding off into the sunset together. Sorry to break it to you, Leila, but this is my fairy tale. Not yours."

"Not all fairy tales end with a happily ever after." She answers sharply.

"Mine does. Mine **will**." I say with certainty.

"Oh yeah? How was California, Ana?" She asks.

"Come again?" I say confused.

"Didn't Christian promise you some trip to California over the summer? Torrey Pines, if I remember correctly." She tells me, that catches me off guard.

I have brief memory of us talking about maybe going out there. Nothing set in stone. But how does she know that?

I try to recover promptly but I know she saw me falter, and she knows that I did.

"Wasn't that the trip that he didn't communicate with you on. The one where he fed you some bullshit lie about his phone being taken from him?"

She lets out an evil laugh, "I got you thinking didn't I, sweet Ana?" She asks.

"Did you ever think that maybe he was with someone that was holding his interest more than what you could? What did you think about him leaving that apartment building with that blonde? Seems like your moment in fame is ending…" She smiles.

 _My head is spinning. How does she even know this? He hasn't talked to her… but how else would she know?_ I ask silently. Only he and I knew…

"She's just business." I tell her with the courage I can conjure up about the blonde.

"Leaving an apartment building? I don't think so sweetheart."

 _Christian wouldn't do that._ You also thought he wouldn't talk to Leila especially about this stuff.

"I see the wheels turning, Ana. How do I know? When did he tell me? The same night he told me he couldn't love me because you were around. Homecoming night. He told me everything." She smirks.

"See, Leila. That's where your fucking losing it again." I pace a little. "He was with me, the night before, the morning all day, all night. Every single fucking moment." I tell her.

"What about on your way to the cabin? Weren't you pretty out of it?" She asks. "Maybe someone slipped a little something, something in your drink? After all, you were never one to notice."

The next thing I know my palm is stinging in a burning pain and her head is turned to side with my hand print on it. A little satisfying…

She has been the cause of so much fucking shit.

I brace myself for retaliation when I hear a commotion in the foyer;

"Ana." Christian yells running into the living room with a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

His eyes roam my body down, and then back up. His shoulders sag in relief when he sees I'm fine. I see Mason run in behind him, clearly trying to keep up.

"Christian." Leila breathes out.

Christian was the real reason this bitch was here.

He comes to stand between us, tilting his body as he tries to shield me from her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asks her. "Don't even fucking answer that, just get the fuck out."

"Christian please … you haven't answered any of my calls." She says.

She called him and he didn't tell me?

"What are you talking about?" He asks. "Doesn't matter, I wouldn't have answered if I knew it were you anyways."

"I know I've fucked up in the past, but starting this," she raises her hand to us, "was not my intention. I'm taking my meds, and I just came to apologize." She says.

"Ana," she takes a step toward me causing, Christian to shift a little.

"I really am sorry. I know I haven't conveyed that message here today, but you just wouldn't let me explain. We got a little off topic." _Why is she acting so innocent now?_

"I mean you no physical harm" She says. I take note in ' _physical_ '.

She smooths her hair, and proceeds to exit without another word until Christian stops her, " You come nowhere near her, Leila. I fucking mean it."

She turns at the steps… "That wasn't in the stipulation."

"Well rest assure it will be by the time you get home." Christian says.

"I know I messed up, and I thank you guys for not pressing charges, but I really do mean it when I say I'm not here to harm anyone."

 _No, you're just here to shake up my thoughts._ I think to myself.

"Leila…" Christian says calmly. "Leave her alone. Leave us alone."

She nods her head and leaves. I watch as Mason serves as her personal escort straight out my front door. I silently thank him when he returns and heads upstairs giving me the privacy I need alone with Christian.

As soon as I'm sure he's out of sight, the dam breaks.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Jesus." I mutter as I watch Ana crumble to the floor with uncontrollable tears.

"Baby, What happened? Are you okay?" I say as I pick her up, placing her in my lap. I wrap my arms around her crushing her to me.

"Christian.." She sobs as she clings to me. I saw Leila's red cheek, but I thought Ana had hit her, did Leila hit her first?

"Did she hit you?" I ask trying to reign in my temper. If she touched her I'll ruin her, before she has a chance to start over.

"No. I hit her." A smiles passes her features.

"What did she say?" I ask her, tucking in stray hairs behind her ears.

She inhales deeply to calm herself.

"How did she know about Torrey Pines?" She asks.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Torrey Pines…" She repeats.

"The beach? In California?" I ask.

"Mhmm." She nods. "She knew that you were going to take me there. Christian…" She pauses. "She knew things that only you and I knew." Her eyes narrow slightly.

"Like what?" I ask bewildered. I feel my chest tightening.

"Torrey pines for one. She knew about your phone be taken from you. Practically asked me if I was sure, or if it was just a story you fed me." I can tell she's on the verge of believing this bullshit. Fuck, I think I would too if I was on the other end. But I haven't said shit to her. I haven't even talked to her.

"Baby, I haven't spoken with her, at all. And I wasn't lying about the phone. I swear. You can ask Elliot."

"I'm not 12, Christian. I'm not going to run and ask him if you're telling me the truth. I believe you." She says still with tears in her eyes. My shoulders sag in relief.

"But I want to know how she knows."

"I do too. I think I said something about Torrey Pines, but I don't remember exactly what." I admit.

"Don't worry, I don't remember either. Something like we would go together, or something like that."

I try to think back to that time, but only remember Kevin and Elliot busting my balls. Kevin…. Uhhhhh …. _Shit._

"Baby, it's possible that maybe Kevin showed my phone to Elena. It was password protected, but maybe they guessed."

"Elena knows Leila?" She pulls away from my chest to look in my eyes.

"Wouldn't surprise me. They were all one big clan." I answer.

"That's great." She laughs without humor.

"Baby."

"That's not all she knew." Ana tells me. "She knew I was pretty much knocked out when we went to the cabin homecoming weekend."

"How did she know that?" _What the fuck is she playing at now?_

"I don't know. She hinted that maybe I was drugged that night too." I tense around Ana, pulling her tightly against me once more.

"Jesus Christ." I say trying to control my temper. "She wasn't even there."

I try to calm my thoughts, but they're taking me in all directions. Was she hiding in the background. Was she following us? Was she with Amber? With Elena?

"I'm going to call her." I tell Ana.

"Call who?" She asks.

"Elena. I want to see what the fuck she knows." I tell her.

"Uh. No. You're not." She says sternly. "She's finally out our lives and you want to give her a way in? No."

"Baby, I really want to know what's going on. It wouldn't be a social call."

"I don't care if it were a call to war. I don't want you calling her." She says and pleads with me through her eyes.

I give in to her, "Okay baby." I brush my lips across her temple. "I won't call her."

I stand scooping her up in my arms, one arm under her knees, one around her back effectively cradling her in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to bed." I answer.

"Christian, I kind of don't want to have sex right now." She says against my shirt.

"Ana… why does your mind always go straight to sex? I just want to cuddle with you." I tell her earning me a heartfelt giggle. Feels good to hear her giggle.

"Well, you're my number one cuddler."

"I better be your only cuddler."

"I do have to share cuddles, ya' know?"

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"My teddy tells me he loves me every night. I'm sure that earns him some cuddles." She giggles again.

"Only you would make me jealous of a teddy bear." I tell her as I set her down next to her teddy bear. Ironic.

I take the massive stuffed animal and place him on the floor. "Well today, I hope I've earned them." I tell her.

I slide the zipper down one of her brown tall boots, repeating the process with the other I

set them beside the bed as well.

I proceed to take off her scarf so she can get settled.

"Remind me to burn that, and to give myself a new manicure." She tells me.

"Why?"

"Because it matched the color of her lips. Every time I see it I'm going think of her. In fact," She stands on the bed and removes her sweater and jeans.

"Baby, I thought you said 'no sex'?" I gulp when she stands before me in a violet bra and panty set.

"I did. I just couldn't stand to wear that outfit for a second longer." She says.

I pull my shirt off to get comfortable in bed as well.

"Come here." I tell her as I pull her into my arms and snuggle up against her.

She rests her head in between my shoulder and chest while I have my nose in her hair, smelling her sweet scent. My fingers trail up and down her arms, comforting her, I hope.

We stay in a comfortable silence until I hear her breathing slow down. Knowing she asleep I allow my thoughts to overpower me.

The last time I felt that scared was when Leila had a knife to Ana's throat. When Mason told me who was over here, my heart stopped. I wanted to punch the fucker for letting Ana stay alone with Leila. I had to calm myself and think rationally, _he didn't know._

When did Leila get out? I will be having a serious talk with my father about this. He was the attorney that handled the case when it first happened because there was a conflict of interest with Ray being Ana's dad.

He should have been notified of her release. At least then we wouldn't have been blindsided.

Ana stirs a little lifting a leg over my pelvis, giving me perfect access to what I need to calm down.

I slip my hand in between her legs beneath her panties. I feel her warmth and instantly begin to relax. My fingers caress the outline of her womanhood for a brief moment, then I shift her as close to me as possible. Leaving my hand in place, I eventually relax enough to fall asleep.

* * *

By the time I wake the sun has already gone down. Outside it's dark, gloomy- much like my attitude. Even though I slept a few hours and a I have this beautiful girl, in only her bra and panties, wrapped around me like I vine, I don't feel relaxed.

So much fucking shit is running through my brain.

How did she know about Torrey Pines? How did she know about the phone? I ask myself over and over again, looking for any possible reason on to how she knew.

It always comes back to one person, Elena. Elena must have known about the phone. She must have told Leila or maybe someone who knew about Leila's obsession.

Then what was it about Leila calling me? I never once received a call from her. I halfway suspect that she said that just to rile Ana up.

I have a feeling that Ana is already going to let me have it about the blonde I was with. _I'm so fucked._ What do I even answer to that? If I lie, I lie to the person I love the most, the person I vowed to always be honest with.

If I don't lie, I'm fucked. _Who ya' kidding Grey, you're fucking all the way around._

I bring Ana as close as possible to me. I notice the adorable flush she gets when she's sleeping on her cheeks, that my thumbs are gently stroking. Loose tendrils from her bun have fallen around her face. She's beautiful. _Why do they always want to hurt her?_

First Leila, then Amber, then Leila again? _How much more can she take?_

If I have to talk to them, apologize to them for treating them badly I will. If that's what it takes to get them to leave us the fuck alone, I will do it. Anything.

I place a kiss on her forehead before I extract myself reluctantly from her grasp. I have a few phone calls to make and I don't want to disturb her. I flip her cover over her near naked body, with one soft peck to her cheek, I turn to head out the door.

Once I reach the first landing I hear to mellowed out sounds of Imagine Dragons coming from the room down the hall.

 _Mason._

I need to clear some shit up with him too. I didn't appreciate the way he was glaring at me earlier. It's all good with him sticking up for Ana, but I felt he was a little defensive about it. Something, I didn't like.

Before I speak with him, I have someone else I need to speak to. I continue to descend down the stairs until I reach the kitchen. I grab a seat while pulling up the number I need to call.

He answers on the second ring, "Christian."

"Father." I almost feel I should answer with _'Carrick'._

"I know why you're calling. Know that a restraining order is already in place. I pulled the favor card from Judge Matthews and it was signed before the end of the business day, I'm sure Ms. Williams should be receiving it now if she hasn't already." He says in one breath.

 _Good._ "Care to tell me how this happened? Why we weren't notified?" I ask still pissed off.

"We were notified."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I have a right to know?"

"Watch it, Christian. I didn't tell you because you told me to only share need to know information."

I chuckle dryly, "And you didn't consider this need to know? She was in her house, Dad. Alone with her." I spit out.

"Mason has already filled us in on what he could. I assumed the rest. Ray isn't happy either." He sighs. "She was released Monday morning into the care of her parents. There has been talk about them moving to Connecticut."

"Monday? You know it's Wednesday, right?" _Jesus Christ, something else could have happened…_

 _Calm down, Grey._ I tell myself.

"I know what day of the week it is, Christian." He express annoyed. _Well I'm fucking annoyed too._

"Christian, don't you think you're over reacting just a tad? The girl just got out of a mental health facility and went to apologize to a girl she's harmed." He says.

I have to take the phone away from my ear to just stare at it for a moment. _Did he really just say, what I think he said?_

"Dad." I pause, "She tried to kill her. She came here and said all this bullshit to her. Came here to rile her up." I tell him.

"I know. I've done everything I can to ensure it doesn't happen again." He expresses.

I feel hands tighten around me waist causing me to smile. Her hands find the skin inside of my shirt, her fingers run along the outline of my muscles there. I instantly relax.

"Fine." I say into the phone. I hang up with my father and turn to face the girl rubbing my stomach.

She has put a pair of sweats on with a T shirt, covering her body. I'm grateful as I know Mason is lurking around. When we have our own place she can roam around naked if she'd like. _In fact, I'd insist on it._

"Hey beautiful." I tell her causing her to giggle.

"Hey handsome." She smiles.

"You think I'm handsome?" I ask.

"You're so cocky, you know you're handsome, sexy and just plain hot."

I laugh.

"How you feeling?" I ask as I rest my back on the counter top, bringing her close to me. I hold her in my arms, in between my legs.

"I'm okay." She sighs, "A little overwhelmed."

"I talked to my father. Restraining order is in place."

"She doesn't scare me." She answers.

"I'm not saying she does, after the way you left Amber? I know I have a little Rocky on my hands."

"You do well to remember that." She giggles.

"I always do. Do you want to go grab dinner?"

"Can it have loads of chocolate? I need chocolate, lots of it right about now." She smiles.

"Of course. Anything for you baby, but what if we keep the loads of chocolate for dessert?"

"No. Then I never eat dessert because I'm so full."

"Because you eat all of yours and half of mine." I mockingly complain with a chuckle.

"You're a meanie." She pouts. I peck her pout with my lips.

"I can truly say I've never been called a meanie before. Well, maybe when Mia was like 6, after I sent her barbie doll up into they sky attached to a rocket ship." I tell her.

"Christian! Did you really?"

"Yep." I laugh "Elliot and I. Fun times. Fun times."

"That was so mean."

"Aw, come on baby. We were boys. She always wanted us to play barbie dolls with her, so we did."

"Oh so I guess it's her fault for not specifying _'no sending barbie dolls up into the sky'_?" She jokes.

"We did that barbie doll a favor, she became an astronaut."

This time she really giggles, my heart feel content. After a long stressful day, this only means it can get better.

"Who was the blonde?" She asks me still looking into my eyes.

 _Oh. Fuck. Only get better? Did I say that? Shit…_

* * *

 **APOV**

I wait for his answer as I stare at him.

"Baby, you're not worried about that are you?" He asks.

I narrow my eyes at him, meaning I want an answer.

"Business." He answers sternly, "Don't let those idiots affect us."

I take a deep breath. _Is this what it's going to be like? Me doubting him at every turn?_

'Leaving an apartment building? I don't think so.' Leila's words ring in my head.

"No. I won't let them affect us." I tell him as I rid myself of Leila completely.

I can't doubt him all the time. It just won't work. Yes, I want to doubt him, because it comes so easy, but I can't. _I **have** to trust him._

"So what about that dinner?" He says pulling me from the thoughts.

* * *

"I can't decide!" I huff out.

"I want them all… Brownie Sundae Cheesecake… mhmmm, that sounds so good." I read off the cheesecake menu at The Cheesecake Factory.

"Oh! Look at this, Godiva Chocolate Cheesecake; Godiva Chocolate Cake, with Godiva Chocolate Cheesecake and Chocolate Mousse. Ohhhhh, Christian. I want them all." I practically cry.

"Well get them all." He replies with a smile.

He knows damn well I wouldn't, but one day I just make take up his offer just to see his face.

"What are you getting?" I ask.

"How about you get the Brownie one and I'll get the Godiva one, then we can split it up?" He suggests.

"Yes!" I squeal as he turns to face the waitress to place our cheesecake order.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I'm a little nervous, tomorrow Mia and I are helping Grace and Vivian with Thanksgiving dinner. It's an all day event, but I think I'm prepared. I've been helping Vivian every night I can with dinner. Sometimes she just directs and I listen. I'm sure my mom would die if she knew how good I was in the kitchen.

Her kitchen skill are probably like my golfing skills, nonexistent. She can do a few things here and there, but nothing like Vivian.

I honestly feel like I have the best of all worlds. That's what I'm thankful for.

"You'll be fine." He says to be with an encouraging smile.

"Well, as long as they don't put me on turkey duty, I should be fine. Maybe I can just make the sides."

"Don't wanna' tackle the turkey?" He smirks.

 _Ass._

"I tackle you all the time, and it's fine. It's the big birds I'm scared of."

"Are you calling me a bird?" He narrows his eyes.

"Just a tiny one." I hold my fingers barely a centimeter apart to show him what I mean.

"You're pretty damn lucky, I love you."

"I am." I smile.

 _Another thing to be thankful for._

"Don't look at me like that…" He tells me with a shaky breath.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to eat me for dinner."

I laugh at his corky joke.

"What if I said I did?" I answer a little seductively.

"Miss, can we get the check please?" He asks our nearing waitress.

"What about your dessert?" She asks.

"Wrap it to go. We need to leave."

"Christian… let's stay for dessert." I grab is hand.

"No. With the way you just said that, I'll eat my desert right off you." He winks leaving me all hot and bothered.

* * *

 **The next day.**

"Four more hours." Vivian pushes the turkey back into the oven.

"I have everything ready for the sides. It's just a matter of putting them in the oven." I tell her.

"The pies are baked!" Mia says excitedly.

"Good Lord, do you guys think we have enough food?" I ask looking at the colossal mess we have going on all over the Grey's kitchen.

"No." Vivian, Mia, and Grace answer leaving me wide eyed. Apparently they are used to big family gatherings for Thanksgiving.

I'm used to three of us sitting around picking at the different foods my mother ordered.

"We have ham, turkey, sides, pies, whip cream…." I groan.

 _Up five pounds on the scale._ That's what my future holds.

"Don't forget the ice cream!" Mia answers.

"Annnnnnnddddddd us kids are all bunking out in the boat house while the adults get drunk here" She adds.

 _What's the difference, we'll be getting drunk over there._ I want to say, but smile instead.

"This is the way I want to see you, always." I hear Christian's voice in my ear.

I turn to stand in his embrace, "What? a flopping mess with more flour in my hair than in the pies?"

He chuckles, "No, barefoot and in my kitchen."

"I believe that's barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen." I correct him.

"Yeah, but my dick wants to stay in place. I don't need Ray shooting it off, if I get you pregnant out of wedlock." He says completely serious causing me to laugh.

"You're so dramatic. He wouldn't shoot your dick. I'm sure he wants one more than one grandchild."

"He may not be thinking straight at that moment."

"I can protect you, and your little you."

"You weren't calling him little last night, baby." He winks.

"Christian!" I look to make sure no one is paying attention to us.

He turns, grabs a grape and pops it in his sinful mouth. He leans down real close to my ear, "I think it was _'fuck, your cock feels so big. It feels so good.'_ that you were screaming last night." He chuckles, "Right after I ate cheesecake from your pussy."

He kisses my cheeks then turns around and leaves the kitchen, before I can even punch his arm or squeal or just… do anything to chastise him.

"Ana, sweetheart, are you okay? You look a little flushed." Grace caress my hair.

 _I hate him._

Bullshit, I love him to death.

"I'm good, Grace." I smile.

* * *

Friday after Thanksgiving

"I can't believe we just ditched them." I laugh as I put my seat belt on.

Christian is chuckling in the drivers seat, "Elliot has his car. I just couldn't take it anymore." He groans, pushing the seat back.

Kate made good on her promise to make Elliot go Black Friday shopping with her.

Why? I don't know, being in those crazy crowds scare me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"First, we needs some coffee, so Seattle Coffee House-"

"Oooo can we go to Starbucks instead? Please?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

"That's not on the way." He complains.

"You don't even know where we are going." I point out.

"I do."

"Where?" I counter.

"Port Angeles." He answers with a smile.

"Why Port Angeles…. Ohhh…. but I didn't bring my bag."

"Ana, you just bought the whole damn mall in under two hours, you really think you can't use something of that?" He asks.

"I didn't buy the whole damn mall, Christian." I roll my eyes. _He exaggerates everything._

"I guess I could wear an outfit that I got. But I don't have any clean panties." I tell him.

"You won't need any." He winks.

"Now where are we going?" I ask as he makes a left turn away from the freeway.

"Didn't you say you wanted coffee from Starbucks?" He huffs out amused.

"Yay!" I smile. "They have their Pumpkin Spice Lattes now. Ohhh and their cute Petite Vanilla Scones."

"Anything for you, baby."

"What size, Ana?" He asks while we go through the drive thru.

"Hmmm Grande."

"And how many scones do you want.

"Just get a 3 pack."

He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Leave me alone, they're small."

"I know, but usually you get one and eat mine." He laughs.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Fair point, well made."

We head onto the free after we get our drinks and pastries. His phone begins to ring, causing me tense because I think Kate and Elliot probably just figured out we ditched them.

"It's Elliot." He tells me.

"I knew it." I tell him. "You're not answering it?"

"Nope." He says popping the 'p'.

"Christian, answer it. What if he thinks something happened to us?"

"Can't you just shoot Kate a text?"

"I suppose I can." I grab my iPhone to text her.

 **We got bored and left. - AS**

 _What else should I have put?_

 **You bitch! We were going to make his life hell!- KK**

 **You can continue to :) .- AS**

 **It would have been more fun to have him carry around loads of Fredricks and Victoria Secret bags, though. Yours and mine. - KK**

 **Yeah right, like Christian would allow that. - AS**

Soooo true. KK

Christian has some serious jealousy issues. I smile, because I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Have you gotten your period yet?" I ask Ana while we are lazying around the cabin, watching whatever reality shit she's into this week.

"Christian!" She groans, her cheeks turning that delicious shade of pink.

"It's a yes or no answer, not a _'Christian'_ answer I tell her."

"Why?" She avoids the question.

"Because I want to try something, but I know you won't be comfortable with it if you're on your period."

If my calculations are correct, and they're usually spot on. She should her period today or tomorrow.

She takes a moment to study me. Most likely going over the things in her head that we've done.

"No." She says shyly.

"Perfect." I tell her.

I grab her hand, leading her upstairs and into the bedroom we use when we are here.

"Lay down on the bed. Naked." I tell her. I smile when I feel her tremble against me.

She moves away from me to pull off her shirt. She has on a 't shirt' bra, whatever the fuck that means, which is all lace and does nothing to hide her hardened nipples. As she begins to unbutton her jeans, I bend down and suck on her nipple through the fabric, while my other hand pinches the other. My movements cause her to moan.

I stand up to see desire in her eyes. I'm pretty damn sure that they are mirroring what mine hold.

She puts her thumbs through on the sides of her jeans; slowly, she sashays out of them, leaving her in only her bra, and black thong.

"You look so good, Ana." I say with lust as I rest a hand on her hip, my thumb caressing her hip bone gently.

I watch with fiery eyes as she continues to undress. She lays on the bed, panting in anticipation. I crawl up her kissing her navel, stomach, ribs, her chest, finally landing on her mouth.

"You also taste so good, Ana." I tell against her lips.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." I smile. I peck her lips once more before I get off the bed.

I head towards the room that Mia usually occupies while she's here in hopes to find what I'm looking for.

Rummaging through the closet I find what I need and head back to Ana.

"This," I hold the sheer black scarf in my hand, "is only for right now. It will help make it easier for you." I tell her of her shyness. But eventually, I want her to look me in the eye and do this.

"What's that for?" She asks.

I remove my clothes only leaving my boxers on. I smirk when I see her press her lips together meaning she wants me.

 _Well, baby, I want you too._

 _Soon._

I straddle her naked body to press the scarf against her eyes. "Lift your head." I tell her softly. She obeys while I quickly tie a soft knot behind her head.

"Good?" I ask.

"Mhmm." She nods already flushed in anticipation.

"It will make things more intense, too."

I mold my mouth to hers, battling with her tongue for dominance of her mouth… _I win._ I stroke her tongue a few more times with mine, then I place kisses along her cheek, all the way to her ear.

"I want you to touch yourself." I whisper. I trail my finger down her neck, over her chest, along her stomach until I finally reach her clit.

I circle my finger in her wetness, "here." Continuing down to her entrance, I enter her with my finger, "and here."

"Mmmm." She moans as I finger fuck her.

"Your turn."

"Christian…" She groans in displeasure when I remove my finger.

"Come on, baby. You can do it." I encourage her.

"I uhmm,"

"It's just me." I tell her, "do it for me."

Seeing her hesitation, I grab her hand and rub it against her own body. I circle her hand over her nipples, and down to her delectable pussy.

"Use your fingers." I tell her as I settle her palm over her clit.

"You do it…" She tells me, her eyes still blindfolded.

We've talked about this before. Her touching herself for me so she can have a release when we're having phone sex.

"I will. I just want you to try it with my assistance. For later."

I see her cheeks blush.

 _Adorable._

Slowly, but surely her perfectly painted middle finger begins to draw circles against herself.

"Just like that." I continue my encouragement.

"Oh fuck." I groan when she becomes brave and her finger disappears into her.

When it reappears it's glistening with her arousal, just like her folds are. She pushes it back in, and begins to speed up a little.

"Oh Christian…" she moans.

"You like it, baby? Think that it's me. Think that I'm the one causing you to become undone." I tell her, struggling against my own release.

I've dropped my boxers and begun to fist myself along with her because the sight was too much. I look up to see her other hand tugging at her nipples, pleasing herself, thinking about me. Once she comes, I'm going to be a fucking goner.

"Oh fuck, Ana." I breathe when she adds another finger.

"It feels so good." She says.

"I know, baby. Do you feel how fucking tight you are? How fucking wet you get?"

"Go faster baby, like I do it."

Her fingers go in and out of her delicate core. I'm lost. In a fucking trance. I need her … _now._

"Come for me, baby." I tell her as align my cock right at her entrance, once she comes her hand is getting pushed aside and I'm ramming into her. So when I come, it's in her.

With a few more strokes, her back makes a perfect arch off the bed, and I take that as my cue.

I grab her hand in mine and place it above our heads as I slam my cock into her. Her pussy receives me gratefully as it sucks me in. I can feel her walls still clenching through her orgasm. It only takes a few thrusts and I'm grunting out her name over and over again, through my release.

"Oh fuck…" I'm finally able to roll off of her.

Ana pleasuring herself is the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen. I lasted ten seconds in her before I was coming. _If it was even 10 seconds._

"You're so fucking hot, baby."

"Mmmm." She sighs, tired.

I pull the scarf over her head; she opens her eyes, they're twinkling.

"Hi." She presses her lips into her mouth, shyly.

"Baby, don't be shy. That was fucking hot. I enjoyed it." I tell her.

"Really?" She giggles.

"Did you not see how fast I came? Yes, really." I pull her in my arms to cuddle.

 _Yes, Christian fucking Grey likes to cuddle. Christian fucking Grey likes to do anything with Ana._

After a few minutes I hear her breathing steady. I pull the covers over our naked bodies, wrap my arms around Ana and fall asleep completely satisfied.

* * *

"Why haven't you gotten your period?" I ask Ana as she drives back to Seattle Saturday late afternoon, my hand holding hers.

"You're being a little nosy."

"I think I have a right to know." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes before narrowing them at me. She looks into the review mirror and then her eyes are back on the road. _Good girl._

I only know one reason why girls don't get their period and…

"Are you pregnant?!" I blurt out in more of yell as my grip on her hand becomes tight.

"What? No. Why would you even think that? Are you fucking crazy?" She tells me at rapid speed.

"Language, Ana." I calm. "Why else would you not get your period?" I ask.

"Jesus, Christian. It just happens sometimes with birth control." She says pink in the cheeks. Again she looks in the review mirror before returning her gaze back on the road in front of us.

"But you've been on it for a year."

"For goodness sake. I'm not pregnant. I'm not even considered late, ya' know. Sometimes it doesn't come on the same exact day each month. It's normal for it to be a day or two off."

"Not normal for you." I tell her.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" She asks slightly irritated.

"Because I'm you're boyfriend." Plain and simple.

I notice her eyes continuing to dart into the rear view mirror more frequently then necessary, she's becoming a little agitated so I turn myself to take a peek at what she's looking at it.

There is a little black sports car with tinted windows a little too close, not much, _but the asshole could lay off._

"It's okay, baby. Just no hard breaks." I tell her to try to put her at ease.

Her eyes continue to dart between the review mirror and the road ahead of us. She begins to fidget more and more as the seconds go by.

"Baby, what's wrong? It's okay." I run my hands through her hair and notice that she has a light sheen of sweat beginning to form.

 _Is she really that nervous about a damn car being too close?_

I turn back to look at the car. The sun hits at the right spot, and anger immediately fills my veins.

"Asshole." I say to myself. _What the fuck is he doing?_ "It's fucking Jared." I tell Ana.

She closes her eyes briefly; when she opens them she very quietly, but clearly says, "Not again."

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Mean. Not again?"

* * *

 **Awe! I told you guys... it's all drama for a while.**

 **Before I see the comments in the review about skipping Thanksgiving dinner and all; I mainly stated it was Thanksgiving to give you guys a brief time line of where we are. I haven't been good with that. Sorry! In my defense... I did say it was my first story and I would learn from it, right? Right.**

 **I have a big family, but I'm the youngest. I was kind of an 'uh-oh' so when I was growing up I was the only child in the house, so I'm not good about writing big family gatherings. (Plus, we're all separated through out the country and out of the country.)**

 **You guys blew me away with your reviews as always! Thank you! I try to say thanks to each and all of you, but phew... this past week has been busy for me. Not to mention I had this chapter written and decided it was crap on Sunday morning and did a complete rewrite!**

 **I read through it as much as I could to catch errors, there are always some that escape my attention. :(**

 ***Pinterest should be updated, by the time you read this A/N***


	29. Chapter 29

**Please excuse any and all grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Kris Xx.**

* * *

APOV

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Mean. Not again?" Christian gives me a murderous glare.

 _Shit! Why did I have to open my big freaking mouth?_

"Christian…" I try to say, but it comes out squeaky.

"Answer me!" He jerks his hand out of mine. "Damn it, Anastasia. What the fuck is going on?!"

I dart my eyes back to the rear view mirror, to Christian and then back to the road.

"Fuck this! Pull over." He demands.

"What? I'm not pulling over."

"Pull the fuck over, Ana. I want to see what this asshole wants." He slams his hand against my dashboard causing me to flinch.

I don't think I've ever seen him this mad, at least not at me. I'm trying to hold back the tears, but hearing him speak to me this way… hurts.

"Christian. I'm not pulling over." I tell him.

"Pull the fuck over, now!" He yells again.

"What if he pulls over too?" I ask.

"Good. That's what I want to see what this asshole wants with you. He's been following you, yeah?" He states more than asks, shaking his head.

"What if he has a gun or something?" I try to reason completely avoiding his question.

"Christ, Ana. It's Jared. He doesn't have a gun." He says trying to control his temper.

"Would you have thought Leila had a knife?" I retort.

"Now's not the time. Pull the fuck over, Ana. You're testing my fucking limit."

"No Christian…"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to." He glares at me.

"And I'm not fucking 5, I'm 17 and I'm saying, no."

He turns around to look at the car following us.

He's still there.

"Take the next exit." He tells me. "I want to see if he follows us."

This all sounds very deja vu. For whatever reason, I can't control my fucking mouth before it comes out, "What if we get lost again?"

"You're just full of little fucking secrets aren't you, Ana?" He says so harshly that I can no longer fight back the tears.

"Oh great, here come the fucking water works." He says sarcastically.

I don't say anything back, every time I open my mouth I say something I immediately regret.

I take the exit.

"Son of bitch." He mutters looking behind us, "Make a right."

I follow his instructions until finally I hit a red light and need to stop. Once we hit the stoplight, Christian removes his seat belt and gets out.

I put the car in park and follow him.

"Christian, get back in." I tell him where he awaits Jared who is coming down the road about a few hundred feet behind us. He fell behind when I skimmed through the last stop light on yellow.

"Get. Inside. Ana." He hisses between his teeth.

"No. Only if you do."

"Get in the damn car, Anastasia!" He yells.

Jared gets close enough to see us outside at the stop light, looking like idiots in my opinion. He pulls up to the right of us, for a moment, I think he's going to get outside of the car too. He doesn't do a complete stop, but steps on the gas and makes a right.

Christian turns to look at me with his hands gripping his hips. Fury, anger, pools in his eyes. And… it's all toward me.

He doesn't say a word to me. Just stares at me, he shakes his head a couple of times. I swear I hear him say _unbelievable_ under his breath.

He walks towards the drivers side of the car and gets in. For a brief second, the thought of him leaving me here, passes through my mind. He's never not walked me to my side to open my door.

I don't move. I don't know what I should do. Get in the car? Stay here?

He makes the decision for me when he gets out, goes to the passenger door, opens it and motions for me to get in.

"Get. In." He says when I stand still.

I get in. He slams the door closed which makes me wince a little. He's being so harsh.

He gets in the car just as the lights turn green. I turn to face him, you can see the angered flush he is wearing, his veins in his neck bulging. His knuckles gripping the steering wheel, are white.

I go to grab his hand that he has on the gear shift to try to calm him.

"Don't."

He moves it out of my reach. He replaces it only when I move my hands back to my lap.

He makes a sharp turn at a fast speed, making us tilt in our seats. I grab onto the door handle, because I'm scared. He shouldn't be driving this upset, but I'm scared to say anything.

When I turn to look at him, I notice we are going way too fast. "Christian, please slow down." I plead with him quietly.

He lets out a sarcastic chuckle and speeds up even faster.

"Are you going to start talking or do I need to go find out from Jared what the fuck is going on?" He asks when he merges back onto the freeway.

"Christian… babe,"

"Not now, Ana. Now?" He turns to look at me "I want fucking answers." He looks back at the road.

"What do you want to know?" I ask in almost a whisper, brushing the tears away with my fingers.

"Do you even have to ask? Everything, Anastasia." He runs his hand through his hair.

"I didn't know it was him," I begin.

"But someone one was following you, and you didn't fucking say shit? How long?"

"I didn't even know someone was following me."

"Bullshit."

I take a deep breath, "Ba… Christian, please…"

"Start talking." Is his only answer.

"I started noticing it maybe in March."

"For fucks, Ana, March?" He questions.

I can only nod.

"He was just always around. Kate and I would go running and he just happened to be there. Sometimes before we even got there." I say with tears.

"And you didn't think to say something? Did he ever talk to you? Approach you?"

"No! That's why I didn't say anything. Because he would sometimes give us a nod of acknowledgement. Not once did he try to say or do anything."

"And him always being there wasn't a damn red flag in your head? For someone so smart…" He trails off his tone angered.

"I didn't think anything about him actually following me until the night Kate and I ran out of gas." I tell him.

"He was on the freeway behind us, just like today. Kate took the exit and begun to make all types of turns, the car did the same."

"The car or Jared?" He snickers.

"I didn't believe it was Jared!" I exclaim "Okay? I didn't want to accuse him of something I didn't know he was doing. It's a damn free country he can run wherever he wants. Be wherever he wants. It doesn't mean he was following me." I huff out.

"This is just damn perfect. He's fucking harassing you, stalking you, and you… you are defending him? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Did he really just say that? He has never spoken to me this way before… the time when he got back from L.A. comes close, but not like this. He was jealous then. Now he's just pure angry.

"Christian… He was just around. When he was on the trail before us, or at places before us I didn't think anything of it… just a coincidence."

"No, Ana. A coincidence is when you and Kate wear the same damn top. Not when some fucking asshole is stalking you. Tell me about the night we went to pick you up at that shitty gas station." He demands.

"Like I said, Kate thought it was Jared-"

"And she didn't say shit either? What … she thought it was some random asshole following you girls around like a fucking creep? That makes it better."

"She knew it was Jared. She recognized the car."

"And you didn't?" He looks at me as he hits the gas pedal to go faster.

"Christian, please …. slow down… you're scaring me." I plead to him.

I catch the brief moment where he softens his grip, then lays off the gas. For a second, I'm sure I saw apologetic features, but they were quickly masked with his anger again.

"You didn't recognize the car?" He asks a tad quieter.

"No. Maybe?"

"That's not a fucking answer."

"What do you want me to say? I never paid attention. I knew he drove a black sports car, Christian. How many fucking people drive a black sports car in Washington? Lots. It's not like I was ever near his car to pay attention to close detail."

"You sure about that? Kate was able to recognize it a mile away, sounds like."

"What is that supposed to mean? You think I'm lying to you?" I ask offended.

"I never thought you would keep this shit from me and I was wrong, so who else knows what I can be wrong about..."

That was like a slap in the face, perhaps worse.

"I can't believe you just said that to me. I've never lied to you."

"And I can't believe you hid this shit from me." He slams his hand on the steering wheel.

"I didn't hide it! I just wasn't sure about it. I haven't seen the car since that night! I haven't even seen Jared around since the summer!" I yell through my tears.

He gives me a look that makes me feel like I'm completely dumb.

"You couldn't put two and two together? For fucks sake, Ana. Jared hasn't been around because he's been off to school, at Brown. The whole fucking summer… starting in spring… someone was following you, as soon as summer stops, it ends. Think about it, Ana. You're smarter than this. I know you are." He says the last part mostly to himself.

He's making me feel awful. He doesn't understand. How can I tell him or anyone something I'm not even sure about? I wasn't going to start shit over something I wasn't even sure about...

"Christian," I continue to cry. "I wasn't sure he was following me… the black car? I wasn't sure it was him. I'm still not even sure it's-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Ana. I'm damn sure it was him. I saw him. As soon as he saw me outside of the car, he sped up to go the other way. The fucker knows I saw him too."

"Okay," I breathe out, "Even then, how could I be sure he was following me? Just because I saw him around a few times? Hell, we saw Elena around too."

"That doesn't even fucking compare…"

Okay, he's right. It doesn't compare.

"Fine. It's obvious you don't care how I think." I cross my arms.

"Don't even pull that shit right now. So far, you haven't even said shit. You're just looking for fucking reasons to defend him, or say it wasn't him which is just pissing me off more. Why Ana? Why are you defending him?" He shouts.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah? What happened to "it's a free country, he can run wherever he wants, be wherever he wants', that you said two fucking minutes ago? That's defending him…"

I narrow my eyes at him.

"2100 SAT score? Where is it?" He tells me with mock laughter as he shakes his head.

I feel my mouth open, my brows furrow… It's one thing to be mad, but that was just plain cruel.

Knowing that we are not getting anywhere, I shift in my seat and stare at the road ahead of us.

Why did this have to happen today? We just barely had a chance to recover from Leila's bull shit. I close my eyes and let the tears consume me. I know this is far from over. I'm just thankful Christian is letting me have a break, hopefully he'll calm down before we make it home.

 _Yeah right, we're twenty minutes away. He's not calming down in twenty minutes._

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I don't even move to reach for it. I could care less who it is right now. Not that I could speak to anyone in my state. The tears haven't let up and I'm trying to control my sobs.

At one point I just want to tell him to pull over and I'll have Kate or Mason come pick me up, but refrain because I don't know what the answer will be. A part of me prays that he would say that I'm being ridiculous, but the other part of me knows that there is a good chance he would let me out.

He was mad about Eric, but not this mad.

But you talked to him, Ana. You calmed him down.

"Christian," I start when I realize we're a couple of blocks away from my house.

"What, Anastasia?"

 _Yeah, he's still mad._

"Can we talk about this?" I almost beg.

"You can bet your fucking ass we're talking, but before that I need to go see someone ." He says with venom.

"Who?"

"You know who…" He says as he puts my car in park outside my house.

"Jared? Christian, please be reasonable." I tell him.

"Are you fucking kidding me, right now?" He yells.

Next thing I know Christian is at my door, motioning for me to get out of the car.

"Christian… please, just listen to me." I hold on to his tense arm getting out of the car. My heart jumps a little when he doesn't refuse my touch.

He doesn't say anything so I continue.

"I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't even sure. Imagine what would have happened if I accused him of something that wasn't happening? You would have gone over there, probably starting something… and for what? What if it was just a damn coincidence? What if he wasn't following me?"

"But it turns out that he was, Ana." He runs his hand through his hair gripping it tightly. "If you would have told me, I would have gone over there and laid him out. Like he deserved to be. If you were wrong, well then you were wrong. But you weren't!" He shouts. "You weren't wrong… he was following you… he was stalking you."

I can't answer. I just let the tears flow down.

"He could have done something to you." He says quietly, but still full of anger. "Then what?"

"He didn't … he wouldn't."

He chuckles dryly, "You just don't get it. You don't fucking get it. That asshole has wanted in your panties since he first laid eyes on you. Why else would he be following you around? Think about it, Ana… If he just wanted to talk to you, why not text you like any normal fucking person? Don't doubt I still would have been pissed, because he wants you. But it would have been better than this." He raises his hands.

"He doesn't want me, Christian."

"You're so naive… of course he fucking wants you, why else would he be doing this shit?" Christian yells.

The front door opens and my father and Vivian step out.

"What the hell is going on here?" My dad asks loudly.

Vivian comes over to console me, putting her arm around my shoulders, pulling my tear stained face into her chest.

"Are you okay, Ana?" She asks softly.

 _No._

But I know her meaning.

I press my lips together, nodding.

"Ray," Christian runs his hands over his face. "I have to go."

"Now wait just one fucking second. I come out here to find you yelling at my daughter to the point where she's in tears. You're not just going to walk out of here."

"Ray excuse me for losing my temper, but when you find out you're going to lose your shit too." He tells him simply.

"I don't care what she did, Christian… look at her." He points to me.

Christian rests his hands against his hips, something he does when he's struggling with his anger. He lifts his gaze to mine, for a second I can see that he feels bad, but his anger takes over.

"Not you or anyone is going to treat her like that." My dad says in what would be in Christian's face if he were his height.

"Now tell me… what the fuck is going on."

Vivian continues to comfort me, rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

"Ray, it appears Ana has a little stalker."

"Yeah, Carrick told me. Leila was already served-"

"It's not Leila. It's Jared Pitchard. He went to school with us."

"What do you mean stalker?" My dad asks now that he knows it isn't Leila.

"From what I got through Ana's tears, following her around whilst she was running, following her around in his car when she's driving. We just had a run in with him, he took every single turn we did."

"Are you sure?" My dad asks shocked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. He slowed down until he saw I was there, then sped up and drove the other way. During the summer there was another run in. Ana was with Kate when they noticed the asshole. They tried to lose him, but they ended up getting lost. Elliot and I went to get them." He tells him.

"Ana? Is that true?" My dad asks me.

"Dad…" I start, but he interrupts me.

"Just answer the question." He says sternly.

I nod, then mutter a whispered, "Yes."

"Jesus Christ."

"Now, can I leave? I'm going to pay that asshole a visit."

"I'm going with you." He tells Christian.

"Dad, Christian, please just-"

"No, Ana. I'm going to see what the hell is going on. You stay here, I'll talk to you when I get back." My dad tells me.

Vivian pulls me into the house as they turn to my dad's car to leave.

"Ana, what happened sweetie?" Vivian asks me once we're seated on the couch.

Finally my mouth opens and I let it all out. She listens carefully, sighs every now and then with an _Oh Ana_.

"I swear, I didn't think anything of it. When I did, it stopped. I stopped seeing him around. Christian has a point… he went to college, so he was out of the state. I guess since it was Thanksgiving break, he came back to visit."

"Ana, how did he even know where to find you? Or where you were?" Vivian asks.

"I don't know." I tell her honestly.

"Christian was so busy. I didn't want to bother him with this."

"And your father? You know he would have dropped everything. Checked it out, made sure everything was okay. Why didn't you tell him, sweetie?"

"I didn't want to start anything. I would tell myself, if he approaches me, I will then talk to my dad or to Christian. But he never did. I didn't want to bother with it."

"Ana, I get it. But you have to understand, they worry about you. If something would have happened they both would have been beside themselves."

"I know." Is the only thing I can answer.

I still think they are overreacting a little by going to confront him, but why did I have to be so stupid?

 _I should have just told my dad. I should have told Christian. I should have told someone._ I tell myself.

"I may have a piece of chocolate cake for you." Vivian smiles.

I smile back at her. "Maybe later."

I head into my bathroom and wash my face with cool water. Looking into the mirror, I tell myself,

"You're so stupid, Ana."

"Why didn't you say something?"

Kate even told me they should know. But I didn't listen. _Why didn't I listen?_

Christian is so mad at me.

I decide to take a shower hoping that the hot water will soothe me. It doesn't. The only thing they will soothe me, calm me, is being in Christian's arms.

That's going to be a while…

Not knowing what's going to happen I decide to just get dressed instead of getting into my pajamas. I lay on my bed and grab my phone to see who had text me earlier.

 **You looked so beautiful today, Ana. It's been a while. - JP**

 _Of course it was Jared… still thinking it wasn't him?_

I debate if I should call Christian or my dad to tell them about the text.

I decide to tell them when they arrive and clutch my teddy as if it were my life line.

* * *

CPOV

"Right there." I point Ray towards Jared's house.

Ray pulls up outside the house, placing the car in park and shutting off the car.

I go to open the door, when Ray stops me, "Christian, I know you're mad. I am too. But we need to go in there calmly."

 _Mad? I'm fucking livid. I'm ready to kill this fucker. Who the fuck does he think he is stalking my girlfriend?_

My girlfriend.

Who kept this shit from me, why? No fucking good reason.

I give Ray a brief nod and exit the car.

Asshole was waiting for us. He comes out of his house, shirtless only in basketball shorts, smirking.

"Well, well, well Christian-"

He doesn't get to finish that sentence as my fist connects with his jaw.

"Fuck you, you bastard." I yell at him as he recovers wiping the blood from his lip.

"Damn it, Christian." Ray huffs, "I said calmly."

"That was calm." I answer Ray.

"That wasn't how I expected this to go…" Jared chuckles.

He doesn't have a shirt to grab him from, so I kick his knees causing him to fall to the ground. Grabbing his hair I pull his head back, "If you ever… and I do mean ever, come near her again, you're going to be fucking done for, You got that?" I make sure I'm right in his face so he knows there is no fucking joking in my words.

"Christian, I was just going to say, hello to your sexy ass-." He laughs.

I throw him on the ground face forward, he tries to shift, but I grab his arm, twisting it, holding it behind his back.

"Don't come near her again! That's my last fucking warning." I let him go slamming his head against the ground.

"Fuck, that hurt more than your fist." Jared groans, fucking goading me. I go to hit him again when Ray pulls me off of him

"Christian stop. You don't want an assault charge." Ray places his hand on my chest.

"From what I understand you've been stalking my daughter. Be sure that I've already contacted a judge to get a restraining order drawn out, by Monday you should have it your hands." Ray tells him smoothly.

"Based on what? I haven't done anything to her." Jared spits out, he's not laughing now.

"Based on the fact that she's my daughter. You followed her around for months."

"But I never did shit to her, she was always with someone."

 _Does that mean he wanted to do something to her?_

"You fucking asshole." I go after him again.

"Christian, stop. He's trying to rile you up. He had a smile on his face. Don't play into it."

"Listen you little punk," Ray's all serious now.

"I don't give a shit if you were there to tell her hi, or if you were there to tell her that you're dying of cancer. Don't come near my baby again. I know about those MIP's you have, not to mention the DUI along with another MIP you got in Rhode Island and how Judge Jackson gave you a break and had it sealed. I will make sure it's unsealed and plastered around the whole fucking United States. Then, you tell me how easy it would be able to get your Doctor's License with being a doped up fucking idiot."

"You can't do that. It's sealed." Jared shouts.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want. I got more friends in higher up places than you ever will. You don't want to play this game with me."

"Fine. I wasn't going to do anything, anyway. Like I said…" Jared shuts the fuck up with one glare from Ray.

"Your father still the CEO of PIT Advertising?" I ask interrupting this asshole that even dared to mess with me, that dared to mess with my girlfriend.

"Yeah, you jealous?" He tries to brag. Good company, but GEH is already more successful.

"Well, you keep this shit up, and Monday you'll be receiving the restraining order, and your father, he'll be receiving a box to empty his fucking desk." I tell him feeling the need to hang something over his head as well.

"Look, I got it okay? No more wanting to say 'hi' to Ana." He says getting up. He spits blood from his mouth to the side. "I'll stop."

"You fucking better." I match Ray's glare.

He walks into his house; Ray and I leave.

"How did you know about his record?" I ask Ray as he drives back to the house.

"Did you not hear me on the phone on our way out here, Christian?" He looks at me confused.

I must have tuned him out. The only thing I could think about was Ana. So fucking confused about it.

I can't believe half of the fucking shit I said to her. I basically called her fucking stupid. I run my hand down my face, trying to block the image of her crying out of my head. I can't stand to see her crying. I can't stand to see her fucking like that, and then to know it was at my hands?

But I was so fucking angry, I'm still so fucking angry. At her, at Jared. At the fucking world.

Why didn't she tell me? Doesn't she fucking know I would do anything for her? Does she not trust me? I would have put a stop to it.

I hate to think what must have been going through her mind.

"I was on the phone with Taylor," He says.

"Taylor? Jason Taylor?"

"Yep. He's doing security work, so he has access to this shit." He sighs "I don't think he will, but you know he can press assault charges against you. You busted his lip, I'm surprised you didn't rip his hair out with that grip."

"I wanted to, Ray, believe me. I fucking wanted to." I tell him. "I'm not worried about the charges, he's a little fucking pussy. He's not going to do shit."

"Do you use that language in front of my daughter?" He raises his brow at me.

 _Shit_ , "Not quite so explicit." Ride it out, ride it out.

"Uh-huh. I'm going to tell you this. I know Ana messed up, and I'm going to tell her, but shit Christian, lay off of her. If you can't talk to her reasonably then you need to step away and come back later. You never get upset with a woman to the point where she's like that. Especially if that woman is my daughter. I was halfway to the gun safe when Vivian pulled me away."

 _Shit_.

"I didn't have a chance to walk away, we were still about 30 minutes away." I tell him honestly.

"Then you bite your fucking tongue, until it bleeds if necessary." He states.

I don't answer him. He hasn't said something I don't know.

"What about the restraining order? Do you think he'll stick to it? I mean what good do those damn things do? If he goes after her is she going to throw the damn paper at him?"

"Well after the talk I have with Ana, if he's within 100 feet of her she'll call the police, or me."

 _Or me._ I mentally add. But I'll fucking kill him.

Was he fucking doped up during these times? Was he planning anything?

I close my eyes and try to control my feelings, my thoughts.

The way Ana's hand was gripping the seat, the door handle, scared, I can't shake that image from her. The way her tears came falling down. I've never seen her that way, she was scared of me.

This is all just fucked up.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I ask out loud.

"I'm about to find out." He answers. When I look up I see that we're already back home.

"You coming in?" Rays asks me. I still feel my veins trembling inside me.

I want to see her. Hold her in my arms, tell her I love her. But I can't. I'm still too fucking pissed. If I go in there now, I won't say anything of that nature.

"No. I need to calm down." I tell him.

"Good choice, son. You take your time, calm down, think real good about what you want to say." Ray advises me.

I nod and head to my house, fisting my hands at my side.

 _Yeah, I'm still way too fucking pissed._

* * *

APOV

"Ana, open the door. We need to talk." I hear my dad talking.

I must have fallen asleep. I look at the clock as I walk to the door 11:32 pm.

 _How long was I out? How long have they been over there?_

"Dad." I open the door. I try to glance behind him without him noticing, but he does.

"He's at his house. He needs to calm down. Trust me. That's a good thing."

I nod as he steps in and takes a seat.

"Why didn't you say anything, Ana?"

Well I guess we're getting right into it.

"Dad." I sigh "I don't know. I wasn't thinking right." I sit on my bed, crossing one of my legs under me.

"The short version? I didn't want to bother you guys with petty things."

"Ana, this isn't petty. This is pretty serious." He says.

"I know. But what if I was wrong? What if it wasn't him? What if he wasn't following me?" I tell him honestly.

"What if you were right? What if it was him? What if he was following you? Huh, Ana?"

Okay, he's mad at me too.

"What if he went crazy just like this Leila girl? What if during one of these times he tried do something to you? Ana… you would have done a lot better being wrong then, than being wrong now."

"Dad, I know okay? I messed up. Christian's already told me. Vivian's told me. I looked myself in the mirror and told myself. I should have just said something… but I didn't. Kate even told me to tell you, and I didn't. Like I said, I didn't want to bother you." I tell him honestly.

"Annie… you will never be a bother to me. EVER. Get that through your head. You're my daughter. I love you and my job is to make sure nothing happens to you, but I can't do that if you don't tell me these things."

"I'm sorry." I feel the tears starting again.

"I know you are. But I think this is going to take a little more than an _I'm sorry_. I know you've had an eventful day, but tomorrow, we're going to have to go through each instance. I need to put it in the restraining order petition."

"Restraining order? Dad is that really necessary?"

"Don't start. I may be sitting here talking to you calmly, but it took a few hours for me to calm down. I'm still upset over the whole situation. And yes, it's completely necessary."

"Okay."

He says goodnight and heads out. I grab my phone once more, hoping to see something, anything from him.

Nothing.

I text him.

 **I'm sorry. I love you.- AS**

I wait a few moments begging for my phone to vibrate in my hand. Seconds, minutes, eventually an hour goes by. I haven't let go of my phone; checking every so often in case I missed it.

Still, nothing.

 _Do you blame him, Ana?_

My tears begin again- or as Christian said, the waterworks. Remembering everything he said to me causes my tears to become uncontrollable until sleep finds me.

* * *

Sunday Afternoon

I stare at my phone willing it to ring, vibrate, shudder, just do anything. It doesn't.

He hasn't responded to any of my messages. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer.

 _You really fucked up this time._

All morning I've felt that I've been interrogated. My father called over one of his junior associates to get my statement in writing.

I showed him the text message that will be added to the complaint.

 _"Sir," Jonathan, the junior associate, says "there is a lot of material here, but it's all circumstantial. None of this indicates that Ana was in any harm with him being near her. He was merely at the same place she was."_

 _That's what I've been saying!_

 _"I know what we have. Just write it up." My dad orders him._

 _"I have the incidents on the trails, the mall, and the following you around in his vehicle. Is there anything else?" Jonathan asks me._

 _"I don't know if this is something, but he text me last night-"_

 _"He did what?" My dad exclaims._

 _"He just sent me a text."_

 _"Let me see it, Ana."_

 _I give him my phone._

 _"Jonathan throw it in the complaint, but it was before I had my little talk with him, so we'll just leave it at that."_

 _"What did you guys tell him?" I ask._

 _"To stay away from you." He shrugs._

 _"Ana, when this order is in place, I need you to do the right thing." He continues._

 _"You should have told us from the beginning instead of letting it get to this, but it is what it is. In the future, if you see him around you, you are to call me. Got it?"_

 _"What if it's at the mall or at a restaurant? We still have some mutual friends, we're bound to run into each other." I tell him._

 _"Then call me and I will consider the circumstances and determine what the next step should be."_

 _"I think this is a bit much." I mutter._

 _"Ana," My dad sighs. "Being in the courts, you don't know half the shit I've seen. It may be an overreaction, but I don't care. You're my daughter. The ball was dropped with Leila, I won't let it be dropped with Jared. Now, the only thing left to say is that you understand and will call if you see the assho- if you see Jared." He corrects his language._

 _"I understand. I will call if I see him." I say._

"Ana, lunch is ready." Vivian says at my door.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." I tell her.

"Ana. You need to eat something, you only had a slice of toast this morning before your jog." She says concerned.

I needed to get out of the house. Clear my thoughts. My father wouldn't let me leave alone, so Mason tagged along.

 _My feet pound the ground hard as each stride lands. Why did this all happen? I turn up my music to try to blast these thoughts from me, but it's all still there._

 _Why did Leila have to come back? Why did Jared have to show up again? Why can't that they just let us be?_

 _Why didn't I listen to Kate when she told me to tell someone?_

 _My head is filled with all these 'why' questions._

 _I pick up my pace confident that Mason can keep up. It should be Christian with me. I think to myself._

 _He didn't even text or call me last night, you really think he'd be running with you? My subconscious shouts at me._

 _I slow down as I hear Mason shouting at me._

 _"What's up?" I ask breathless._

 _"Ana, calm down. You're not running a marathon." He tells me._

 _"Mason… please." I roll my eyes._

 _"Ana, I'm not going to ask you what's the matter, I've heard enough, but try to calm down."_

 _"Mason, I just can't. Everyone is so mad at me." I tell him becoming teary eyed again._

 _"I know. But they'll calm down. I think it's just too much too fast. First Eric, then this Leila chic coming back, and now this Jared fucker."_

 _"I know." I sigh, "But what do I do?"_

 _"Just try to talk to him. Tell him your side of the story."_

 _"I've tried. He won't listen to me. Yesterday, I kept on trying but he would just fluster the shit out of me with all his questions and yelling."_

 _"Then give him some space. When he's ready he'll come to you." He tells me._

 _"What if … what if he doesn't?" I force myself to ask._

 _"He will."_

 _"But what if he doesn't? What if I've pushed over his limit?"_

 _"Ana, you didn't do anything to push him past his love for you. He's just angry."_

 _"He's sooo angry. He's never been this angry with me. Not even after Eric."_

 _"But you also forced him to talk to you." He says._

 _"So what do I do? Go over his house, force him to talk to me? He needs to be at the airport by 1:30pm. What do I do then?"_

 _"No... don't push him this time. Let him calm down, then he'll contact you."_

 _"He's never gone to sleep without texting me 'goodnight'." I tell him, "last night, he did."_

 _"Have you ever thought about maybe taking a break?"_

 _"What? No. Just no. What do you mean taking a break?" I let out shocked. "Has he said he wants a break? Mason, has he said something like that?"_

 _"For fucks sake, chill woman. Breathe." He chuckles._

 _"How can you laugh? This isn't a laughing moment. Tell me… what has he said?" I tell him._

 _"You're right. Sorry. Ana, I haven't talked to him since Thanksgiving. Never has he said wanting a break…" He clarifies._

 _"He must have said something, for you to suggest it."_

 _You were never good enough for him, you were bound to fuck up. I tell myself._

 _"Ana, stop crying."_

 _Like I can control it._

 _"Sam and I have had to take breaks. When we get back together, we're usually stronger than before."_

 _No. This isn't the right option for us. Taking a break would destroy us._

 _Would it, Ana? Maybe it's what he wants._

 _No. He can't want that._

 _"Hey, it was just a suggestion." Mason nudges my shoulder._

 _"Do you think he wants that?" I ask, fearing the answer._

 _"I don't know. You guys are so fucking intense. It's like what you guys feel for each other radiates the fuck out of you guys. Maybe try toning it down, if you don't want to take a break."_

"Maybe a little later." I tell Vivian who looks at me with concerned eyes.

She gives me a brief smile of understanding and leaves.

I feel my phone vibrate.

I'm filled with disappointment again when I see Kate's name.

"Kate." I answer.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"What?" I ask. I settle down on the bed and try to focus on what she's saying.

"Did you and Grey fight? Elliot said he's in a fucking mood. He's about to take him to the airport, which I thought was weird since you usually do, or go with. So, I figured you guys were fighting."

I look at the time on my clock, 12:30, he'd be leaving shortly. Usually we leave even a little earlier to just spend time in each other's' arms. I guess this means he doesn't want me there. _Can you blame him?_

"Spill it, Ana."

"Kate…" I cry.

"What happened, Ana? Do you want me to go over?"

I want to tell her no, because I have hope that he will come over. That he will call and tell me to come over so I can go with him. He wouldn't leave without telling me goodbye, _would he?_

 _Unless, he wants a break._

"That's it, I'm coming over." She says when I just sob.

"No, Kate it's fine. It's just that… yesterday he found out about Jared following me." I tell her.

"You told him? He probably went ape shit on his ass. I'd love to see his face." She giggles.

"No, I didn't have to tell him. He found out." I say quietly.

"How the fuck did he find out… ohhh… shit, Ana. Don't fucking tell me, he was following you and you were with Christian? Huh? Shit, Ana. I told you to tell him."

"I know."

"What did he do?" She asks

"Went thermonuclear. Yelled at me, went to his house. I don't know what happened over there, but I imagine he hit Jared because my dad was talking to Jonathan about looking out for an assault charge."

"Of course he would. He probably put him in the hospital. Who's Jonathan?" She asks.

"One of the firm's junior associates. He's drawing up the request for a restraining order."

"Shit. He told your dad?"

"Mhmm. Kind of hard not to. He was yelling at me outside, my dad heard and went to find out what was going on. He's not too happy with me either."

"Oh, Ana." She sighs.

"Mason thinks we should take a break." I tell her crying.

"What? No. Mason's dumb."

"He says it works for him and Sam."

"But it won't work for you. Don't listen to him." She says. "He's a guy, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"But…." Oh my gosh I don't even want to think about it, "What if Christian wants a break?"

"Don't be dumb, Ana. Christian wouldn't want that-"

"Kate hold on, someone's at my door."

"Come in." I yell and begin wiping my tears.

Finally.

It's him.

 _Christian._

"Kate, I'll call you back." I tell her, before hanging up and tossing my phone to the bed.

I stand as I take him in. His hair's a mess, like he's run his hands through it many times, he has on a black shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers. He looks totally hot, but the look he carries on his face sends a clear message to back off.

"Hey." I say as he steps in my room.

"I just came to say bye." He says softly, but his voice still angered.

"Do you want me to take you. I can totally take you, let me grab my keys." I stand to grab them.

"Ana. Stop."

I freeze.

"Mia's taking us." He says.

"Mia?" I thought Kate said Elliot.

"Yeah, she's taking Elliot and I."

"Oh." I'm sure my face falls.

 _He doesn't want me to take him._

"Yeah."

"Christian, I'm so sorry." I blurt out. "I'm so sorry." I cry.

"Come here." He grabs my arm, pulling me into him.

My arms immediately go around his waist, as I continue to cry into his shirt.

"Shhh." He rubs and kisses my head.

"I've got to go. I just came to say bye."

The way he says it makes my heart break.

"Christian, please." I beg, not even sure for what. "Don't be so mad at me."

"Ana, I'm not ready. I'm still too pissed off and don't want to say shit I'll regret later."

"Okay."

He loosens his grip on me, reluctantly I follow his movements.

"No matter how upset I am, I couldn't bring myself to leave without saying goodbye to you, Ana."

 _He was thinking about it? Leaving without saying bye?_ I stare at him trying to find answers to my unspoken questions.

 _He was._

"Have …. have a good flight." I sob.

"Ana, please, stop crying." He sighs.

I can only manage to nod, as he wipes my tears with his thumbs.

He tucks my hair behind my ear, before he leans in to kiss my cheek.

"We'll talk soon." He says in my ear.

"I love you."

"Me too."

Once he's gone I lie on my bed and sob. He only kissed me on the cheek. He didn't say _I love you_ he said " _Me too._ "

Maybe he does want a break. _What did you do, Ana?_

Like last night, I grab my teddy and squeeze him tight.

I cry harder when the teddy says in Christian's voice, "I love you."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your continued support and reviews! Sorry for the delay, I was in a funk, I'm not totally happy about this chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something!**

 **Pinterest will be updated tomorrow!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! I'm alive ...**

 **Excuse any and all grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy Xx**

 **Kris**

* * *

APOV

 **In Boston- CG**

 **Okay, I love you. - AS**

That was the last contact I had with him when he arrived in Boston last night. I understand that he's mad at me, but this is just too much.

"God, you look like crap." Kate says as she sits down at the lunch table.

"Considering everything… I think I look fine."

I look down at my clothes. I'm wearing wine colored pants, a plain white tee, with my black leather jacket.

"Still nothing?" She asks.

"Just that he had landed in Boston. And that was last night." I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "Kate, he's so mad at me."

"Do you blame him? How many times did I tell you to tell him?" She says.

"A lot."

"I think he just needs to calm down."

"I'd rather he yell at me, than ignore me." I tell her.

"At least he went to say bye. I mean it would have been really bad if he hadn't." She tries to soothe me.

"Kate… he knocked."

"What do you mean?"

"When he went yesterday. He never knocks when he goes to my room. He knocked yesterday."

"That's kind of creepy. I know you guys act like you're married, but he just walks in?"

I roll my eyes, "I liked it. It meant he was comfortable enough to walk in on anything."

I smile sadly when I remember one of those times. I had a face mask on while shaving my legs in between waxes. He walked in, was surprised at first, but didn't even freak out. Just told me to hurry and wipe that 'shit' off so he could kiss me.

"Still… totally creepy."

"What am I going to do, Kate?" I rest my head in my hands.

"Nothing. You can't do anything about it. You have to wait." _That helps._

"What if… what if he wants a break?"

Kate lifts my head from my hands, "okay, sweetie… worst case scenario, he breaks up with you-"

"You think he'll dump me over this?" I screech. "I just meant maybe he wanted to take a break. Not leave me for good. Jesus, Kate do you really think that he'll leave me?" I begin to freak out.

"Ana… do I have to slap you? Calm the fuck down." She removes my hand from over her arm. "That hurts."

"I didn't mean it. I'm just telling you… that's the worst case scenario. Of course that's not going to happen."

"But what if it does?"

"It's not."

"But-"

"IT'S NOT, but if it does…" she takes a deep breath " it wouldn't be the end of the world. I know it may seem like it, but it won't be. I promise you. You'll be heartbroken, but eventually move on." She tells me with empathy.

 _Move on?_ Without Christian? That's not even an option. _If he doesn't want you, you won't have a choice._

"Don't cry, Ana. I told you, it won't come to that."

"You're thinking it though. Why say it, if you're not thinking it?" I sigh.

"Okay, okay, it passed my mind. But he loves you too much. I mean, he's never not talked to you."

"Mason says that my dad told him to calm down before he talked to me."

"See. There ya' go." She smiles "he just needs to calm down."

"He said "me too", Kate. He's never just says 'me too'."

"Ana… I think you're losing it. And frankly, I feel like calling him and handing him his ass." She shakes her head.

"I will, if by this weekend he doesn't talk to you, I'll call him."

"This weekend?" I screech _She thinks he won't talk to me until the weekend?_

"Uh yeah, this happened Saturday… give him a few days."

 _Oh fuck._

This isn't happening. I need to leave. I can't be here.

"Kate, even if he doesn't call me, don't call him. This is my problem." I tell her.

The last thing I need his Kate getting involved. I get up, grabbing my things.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to leave. I'm going home. I can't be here. "

"Ana…"

"No, Kate. I just need to go home."

"You driving?"

 _Who else?_

I simply nod.

"No way. I'll go with you. Go find Mason and give him your keys."

"No it's fine. I'm fine."

"I'm not stupid, Ana. Go find him."

After much bickering, I relent. Once we found Mason I gave him my keys and Kate drove me home.

We lay on my bed, as I continue to sob.

Kate tries to calm me by stroking my hair, but if anything it's worse. It reminds me of the many times Christian has done this.

"Do you want some tea?" She asks slightly. "It may help you calm down."

"Please."

She comes back a few minutes later with a tray. I smirk slightly when I see the cheesecake brownies.

"Vivian?"

"Who else? She thought maybe chocolate would help."

She's so motherly. I miss my mom.

"I'm not hungry."

"Ana… they're super good." She tells me, taking another bite from hers.

"I'm sure they are, but I just don't want anything, aside from this." I grab the tea cup from the tray.

I sip on it, welcoming the warmth.

"I wish I just knew where his mind is." I confess, while looking out my window.

"Probably in the books, getting ready for finals in a couple of weeks."

Like that doesn't make me feel even more guilty, he's going through this just because of my stupidity, and he has to study for finals.

He's smart, so maybe he'll be able to push this out of his mind. _Lucky him._

I had to force Kate out of the house, after hours of her hovering over me. I was able to sleep a couple of hours. Not that it matters, my dreams were of Christian.

I try to focus on the heat from my bath water as I refill the tub with warm water. My fingers are pruny, but I can't force myself to get out. Relaxing slightly when I submerge myself completely under water. Only arising when I'm out of air.

After what seems like forever, I finally decide to get out. I dry off slowly, rub my body with lotion, brush my teeth, basically my nightly routine. It's almost robotic.

I dress in the warmest pajamas I can find. They look silly, but I find comfort in them.

I lie in bed, holding on tight to my teddy. You would think I would have no tears left, but whenever I think I'm dried up, they just start again.

I'm in between consciousness and sleep when my phone alerts me of a text. I jump up to grab it.

 **Goodnight. - CG**

 _Goodnight? That's it?_

Deciding to be a little brave, I call him.

"Ana." He answers.

"Hi."

"Hi." He answers wearily.

"Christian…"

"Please, Ana. Not now." He sighs.

 _Broken._ My resolve is totally broken.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ana." He hangs up.

"I love you." I say even though I know he's not on the line anymore.

* * *

Wednesday evening

I lay in my bed just thinking about everything I could have done differently. I've stopped trying to make excuses for it and have started to think of what I can say to Christian to make him understand, to make him just not so… angry with me.

He's only text me once since Monday night. It was another goodnight text last night.

Is this where our relationship stands?

I immediately grab my phone when I hear it vibrate on my night stand.

"Hey, Kate." I answer disappointedly.

"What are you doing?"

Waiting for Christian to acknowledge that we have to talk.

"Nothing." I sigh.

"Anything yet?"

"Nope."

"Ana, just give him time."

"How much time? It's been three days." I exclaim.

"Ohhh, Ana." She breathes out. "I know it's hard."

You don't know. I wanted to say, but refrained.

"How about a girl's night in?" She asks cheerfully. "We can give each other facials, mani's, pedi's, you know, the works."

"I'm really not in the mood."

"Friday? We can do it Friday. You'll be in town, right?"

"The way things are going… it looks like it." I answer sadly.

"Great. I've missed these! We are going to have so much fun."

"Kate, please… just don't."

"No, Ana. We are doing this. I know you fucked up, but I'm not just going to sit around and let you mope. It's either tonight, or Friday. Your decision?"

"It sounds like Friday." I say knowing that if I said no to both, she'd be at my house in the next twenty minutes.

"Good. You think Vivian can make us cake? I bet if you ask-"

I pull the phone away from my ear when I hear the beep.

 _Christian._

"Kate, gotta go."

I tap the answer key for Christian's call.

"Christian, Hi." I say trying to get the butterflies in my stomach under control.

"Did you get your period, Anastasia?" He says tense.

Huh?

"What?"

"Did. You. Get. Your. Period?" He says slowly.

"I heard you the first time. I was just asking, what kind of a question is that?"

"A normal one." He chuckles lightly.

Chuckling is good… right?

"You don't speak to me for three days and the first thing you want to know is if I got my period?" I ask softly.

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy?"

"No, Christian. You're not. I know it was me."

"Good. Now, answer the question."

"Why is that so important?"

"Damn it, Ana! Why can't you just fucking answer the question?" He yells through the phone.

"Maybe because if I answer it, you'll hang up on me until you think of another question to ask me."

"Well maybe if my girlfriend wouldn't have lied to me, wouldn't have kept shit from me, I'd want to talk to her."

Ouch that stung. _He doesn't want to talk to you..._

"Christian." I let out. "I know I messed up. I'm sorry okay? How can you let me begin to make it up to you, if you won't talk to me."

He laughs again, "Funny. I was always begging for you to talk to me and you never did. You still don't. Not the way you should."

There's just something about that laugh-

"Have you been drinking?" I ask.

He laughs again, "Great. You're going to act pissed off because I had some drinks. Wow."

"No. I'm not upset. I just know that you weren't a fan of drinking whilst you were out there." I sit up on my headboard.

"I wasn't a fan of you lying to me either, but it didn't fucking stop you."

"Babe,"

"No. Ana… don't go there."

Fine.

"Christian, I didn't lie to you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Yeah, like I didn't mean to down that bottle of bourbon I did just an hour ago."

"A bottle?"

"Give or take. Brandon and I polished that shit off."

"Christian. I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say." I exasperate.

"What else can you say? You've got to be shitting me, Ana." He says. "How about why? Why couldn't you just tell me what was going on? Why couldn't you just fucking trust me to handle it?"

"Because Christian.. you were busy with GEH stuff. Getting ready for college." I will myself to calm down. "I didn't really fucking believe it was him. I'm not fucking stupid, I had a pretty good idea it was him, but wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. I mean who the fuck does that? Follow someone around that clearly wants nothing to do with you? What if it wasn't him? And I told you. You have to understand that if at any moment I would have felt threatened, or scared I would have said something… but as soon as the fucking incident was over it was out of my head. So get the fuck over it." I yell.

I regret it. I wasn't planning on saying that, but now I'm a little worked up.

"Get the fuck over it? Get the fuck over it, huh? Great. I will. Just answer the fucking question… did you get your period?

This again?

"Yes. Yes I got my damn period." I huff out. "Happy?"

"Yep."

We both sit in an awkward silence. I am a bit relieved, I expected him to hang up on me.

"Christian…"

"Why was it late?"

I roll my eyes. Why is he so worked up over my period?

"I don't know. Stress perhaps. Your ex psycho girlfriend did show up at my house last week." I tell him a bit sarcastic and annoyed that all he wants to do is talk about my period.

"She wasn't my ex."

"You got the point.

"You're in a mood." He chuckles, drunk apparently or at least buzzed. Very buzzed.

"I wonder why."

"You sound sexy as fuck."

"Do I?" I purr, playing along.

"What are you wearing?"

Whoa.

"I bet you're wearing one of those sexy as fuck thongs, the ones that snug that precious little pussy."

Why now?

"Is Brandon in the room with you?"

"No. Should I take my cock out?"

I sigh… even though any type of communication with him is good, we can't do this right now.

"No."

"You wanna do it? But you're so far…" He whines. "Even though I'm so pissed at you, I really want to fuck you, Ana. I want to fuck you so good." He groans. "You always fucking feel so good."

"Christian, can't we just talk about this whole situation?" I plead.

"Fuck, Ana. Can't you give me a minute? I just need to fucking think about shit… I need to get my fucking thoughts in order."

"I've given you three days! I haven't called you, I haven't text you. Everyone is telling me to be patient, but Christian… throw me a bone, here."

"For fucks sake, Ana. You just don't get it. Do you? You never get it. You mean the fucking world to me… if that bastard would have touched you… if he would have done something… I'd be in fucking jail... "

"I get it, Christian. I really do." I try to tell him.

"You don't!" He yells. "Because if you did, you wouldn't have kept this shit from me. You would have told me. You would have trusted me, you would have let me take care of this. You would have… you would have let me take care of you."

"Christian-"

"I can't do this shit right now, Ana. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight." He hangs up.

"I love you." I say into the empty phone as I wipe my tears away.

* * *

Thursday AM

CPOV

"Fuck man, close the curtains." I mumble to Brandon as I put the pillow over my head; trying to block out the sun rays.

I'm going to die… _slowly._

"Shit." I hear from the other side of the room. "Man, you left them open. You get up and fucking close them."

"Fuck that."

I just pull the covers over me and pray that the darkness consumes me.

The darkness has consumed you, dumb ass.

I'm such a dick. Grade A dick. I've always been. Probably always will be.

I'm just so fucking upset with her. With Ana.

Oh shit.

Did I really try to have phone sex with her last night? Oh, God. I squint my eyes closed.

"What did we drink last night?" Brandon groans. "I feel like death."

"You're not the only one."

"No fucking kidding, but you've been death in it's human form since you got back. I just feel like death today."

"Fuck you."

 _Asshole._

"Get up. I need greasy food." He says.

"And what the fuck am I? Your damn servant?"

"Shut up. We already missed our first two classes. I'm taking a fucking day."

After much mumbling and grumbling, a shower and sunglasses, we head over to IHOP.

Bad choice. This reminds me too much of Ana. We always eat breakfast at IHOP when we go to Port Angeles.

After I order I rub my hand down my face, groaning.

"You talk to her last night?" Brandon asks taking a drink from his coffee. "Or why'd you kick me out?"

After we downed the bourbon I told Brandon he needed to go to the commons for a while because I needed to talk to Ana in private. I gave him my best drunk fuck you glare when he protested, but then after I threatened to call Jess, he was out before I needed to tell him again. Smart fucker. The way I was feeling last night, I would have decked him and not thought twice about it.

Well maybe, my fucking knuckles are still bruised from the punch I threw at Jared.

Who the fuck does he think he is? Following my girlfriend around. Stalking her. I sure as fuck hope that he keeps away from her. I meant that about his father… and a fist to the jaw will be the least of his problems.

"Of course I talked to her." I answer.

"I take it you didn't have the outcome you wanted." I states.

"Not really." I mutter.

What do I want? She's already said she's sorry. She's already told me why she did it. What the fuck else do I want?

I want her to trust me. To let me take care of her. In all her needs.

Of course ignoring her is the way she's going to trust you. I'm an asshole.

"Dude, you gotta chill. Jared's not that bad… he wouldn't have done anything."

"He followed her, Brandon. Not once... " I remind him. "Ana's so fucking naive. She doesn't even think of what could have happened."

"What could have happened?" He asks stupidly, holding his palm out. "It was only Jared."

"Anything could have happened… what if she got scared and had an accident? What if he actually stopped her, kidnapped her, hurt her?" I say the last two with venom. Even the thought causes me to weaken.

"Lay off the damn movies bro'. It's Jared, he wouldn't have done anything like that. I get it. He was an ass. But does it really have to go on beyond that?" He asks.

"Yes. It has to go beyond that. What if it were Jess?" I ask him back. "What if someone were following her?"

"If it were Jared-"

"Someone who has wanted her since the day she stepped foot on Seattle Prep." I rephrase.

He taps his fingers on the table. "I don't know. But I wouldn't go this ballistic. I would lay the fucker out. Let him know how things work. I definitely wouldn't be fighting with Jess over it." He pauses for a moment. "It wasn't Ana's fault."

I sigh. Of course it wasn't her fault.

Then stop taking it out on her like it was.

"I know. I'm not mad at her for that. I'm fucking livid that she didn't tell me. What if it were some creep trying to find his prey, what if it were a serial rapist, a murderer who stalks his victims and kills them when they're alone?" All this shit comes into my head. What if Jared is less cocky, and more mental?

"First, quit watching Forensic Files, they're doing a number on your head. Second, what if the world ended tomorrow? What if Harvard kicked us out? What if there was a huge Tsunami that flooded us? What if this, what if that. You can't live your life based on the fucking what if's bro'." He points.

"You think I don't know that? It's just when it comes to Ana…"

"I get it. You love her… you don't want anything to happen to her. Christian…" He sighs. "You can't stop shit that's going to happen. If it happens, it happens."

"What about the shit I can stop?"

"What would you have done if you found out sooner?"

"The same thing I did Saturday." I admit.

"So, what's the difference?"

I scoff "The difference is that, for how fucking long did Ana have to live with this shit? How many times had he done it? We're only talking about the times she saw him… what if there were times she didn't?"

"Again with the damn what if's? He says frustrated.

"I think we better just drop it. Since when did we become women anyway? Talking about our feelings and shit." I say to lighten the mood, just as the waiter brings us our food.

"Amen." Brandon says as he digs into the sausage links.

* * *

Thursday Evening

My finger hovers over Ana's contact screen. Do I call her or just text her?

She hasn't text me all day, true to her word she's giving me space.

The need to hear her voice is so strong; I call her.

"Christian…" She answer on the second ring. Her nervousness screams through her voice.

"Ana." I breathe out.

"How are you?"

I want to laugh at how awkward this fucking is, it's never been this awkward between us. But then again, I've never pushed her away.

"Could be better." I answer honestly.

"Did you have a bad hangover?" She asks, no doubt pressing her teeth into her lip.

"Not as bad as it should have been."

I could be better if you were in my arms, if you were here, or if I were there… if all this shit was already behind us.

 _You're the one keeping it in the present._ I remind myself.

"Speaking of that, I shouldn't have called you last night." I tell her. "Sorry."

"What? Why would you be sorry about calling me? I'm not sorry you called." She answers in a rush.

"I shouldn't have called you half drunk. Then trying to have phone sex…"

"You remember?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Christian. It's not that I didn't want to. I just feel we have to talk about other things first." She says. "You know that right?"

"Yep. Like I said, I was drunk." And hearing your fucking voice gets me hard as hell.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

I'm sorry too, baby. For acting liking a fucking ass.

"I know." Is what I actually say.

"How are you?" I ask her softly.

"I could be better." She giggles.

The sound brings a smile to my face, it's been almost a week since I've heard it.

"I'm going to turn in. I have a shit load of crap to makeup for tomorrow." I tell her.

"I understand. Goodnight, Christian."

"Goodnight, Ana."

I hear her brief sigh before she hangs up.

I love you, baby.

* * *

Friday PM

She didn't come.

Of course she didn't come, you've been an asshole all week.

I run my hands through my hair, pulling tightly.

Couldn't she had at least informed me that she wasn't coming?

I sigh as I make way back to my car.

I wanted to make things better. Tell her how sorry I was for being an ass to her. For dodging her left and right. For being such a prick.

Once I reach my car, I send her a text.

 **You didn't come… - CG**

I wait a few minutes hoping her response is immediate. She doesn't disappoint.

 **I didn't think you wanted me to. - AS**

 **Do you really think that? - CG**

 **Christian, I don't know what you want from me anymore. You told me to give you time, I've been giving you time. Now you're upset because I didn't fly out? I don't get you… - AS**

I should have responded that I didn't get myself either. Instead of feeling angry at Jared, or even her, now I'm feeling angry at myself for treating her so poorly.

"Fuck!" I yell and throw my phone down on the passenger seat.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Brandon asks when I walk into the dorm a little accusing.

It's my fucking dorm too.

"She didn't come." I tell him flatly, throwing myself on the bed. "She didn't fucking come."

"Of course she didn't. With you being a prick and all. She was probably scared you were going to continue your rampage on her."

"I wasn't though." I rest my head on my arms. "I was going to apologize, take her out to a good dinner. Ask for her forgiveness, on my knees if it came to that. I was going…" I tail off the on the last part not wanting to put our love making in his head.

I was going to hold her tightly in my arms, and show her just how much I love her, how much I regret taking my frustrations out on her.

You're such an idiot.

"Uh… look I'm sorry man, but I made some plans…" Brandon starts.

"It's cool. Don't trip, bro. What party you heading out to now?"

"Just someone down in one of the homes… having a big party before we start crunching for finals. You wanna come?"

"No, I'm good. I had enough to drink Wednesday."

And fuck did I. The last time I drank that much was before I was even with Ana. I didn't want Ana seeing me like that, plus I wanted to make sure she was okay, so I always kept it to a minimal.

"I knew it. Hey, I'll probably just crash there … so don't worry-"

"Brandon, I'm not your mother or your girlfriend." I cut him off.

He chuckles, "Yeah, I'll see ya."

After what seems like forever, even though I'm sure it's only been an hour or two at the most, laying in myself pity, my phone dings a few times with incoming messages.

 **Do you want to take a break? - AS**

 **Like a break from each other… - AS**

 **Maybe we should take a break? - AS**

My heart drops to my stomach.

She wants to take a break… you fucking idiot.

* * *

I thank the heavens that I was able to catch a cab at a quarter after midnight … I'm also thankful for the espresso I was able to snag.

Three in the morning in Boston… time change is a bitch.

I was able to board the last flight to Seattle, of course after a paying a hefty penny. I thought you were supposed to get some crazy fucking deal on airfare just prior to leaving? That's a load of crap.

But it's worth it. I've had this fucking pit in my stomach since I've seen Ana's last text. She must have turned her phone off because it rings straight to voicemail… I know, I've only called a million times.

How could she think I want a break? Or that a break would be good for us?

That's what happens when you fuck up then proceed to ignore the love of your life for the week.

I have no fucking excuse …

"$52.89, kid." The driver tells me. I give him a hundred and tell him keep the change, it's late and he drove all the way out here.

I frown when I see Ana's room light still on.

What is she doing?

You would know if you've just talked to her, but noooo you had to be a fucking idiot.

I ponder a moment to knock or just walk in. I don't want to wake anyone.

The decision is made for me when Mason opens the door.

"Hey man," he says.

"What's up?"

I narrow my eyes at him as he lifts a red Solo plastic cup … are they partying?

"Where's Ray and Viv?" I ask.

"They went out for the weekend, they'll be back Sunday." He shrugs.

What the fuck? _So they are partying…_

I step inside straining to hear music or some type of commotion but don't here anything… maybe the party's upstairs… in Ana's room… maybe it's just them… getting drunk.

"Drinking?" I ask trying to not sound too pissed off… again.

"They made me." He smiles.

"Who?"

"Your girl, Kate, Mia… you know the three musketeers."

"Mia and Kate?" I raise an eyebrow. "How did they make you?"

"Hey cool the fuck down… it was either have a shot with them, or have my nails painted. Kate being the ringleader threaten my balls… of course it was the tequila."

"Are they still here?" I question.

"Yeah… they're upstairs. But the singing has calmed down … so they are either shit faced or talking about you." He smirks.

Fucker.

"I'm going to check on them…" Ana at least. Kate and Mia are known to be able to handle their liquor. Plus, I need to talk to her.

"Yeah… see if they saved any pizza? I could eat a fucking cow."

"Sure." I mumbled taking the steps twice at a time.

I get to her door and lean my ear against it… I hear nothing.

Assuming they are all shit faced I open the door quietly. So quietly that they don't hear me come in.

I find Ana first. It's like my vision is set to spot her the very second she's in my line of view.

She's sprawled out face down on the teddy bear I gave her. She has on black fuck me yoga pants that make her perfect ass look all the more juicy.

Calm down buddy, you probably ain't getting any in awhile. I tell my friend downstairs.

"Ahhhhh, Christian." Mia shrieks from Ana's lounge chair causing Kate who was bent over Ana to raise.

"Whatcha doing here?" Kate crosses her arms, looking at me with fury.

"I came to talk to Ana." I cross my eyes and widen my feet staring her down as well.

"She doesn't wanna talk to you… hence… the turned off phone."

I ignore her comment when I see a black marker in her hand.

"What were you doing?" I tilt my chin to her hand.

"You should know… Ana's gonna get penised." Kate giggled drunkenly.

 _Over my dead body._

"I'd like to see you try." I tell her and place myself between Ana and Kate.

"For fucks sake Chrissy, you know the rules… she passed out first … she gets penised."

That doesn't apply to Ana.

"No."

"You're being ridiculous how many times have you done it to Brandon? Mike? All the other light weights? Come on… we'll make it fuuuuuun." She says in a sing-a-long voice.

"You're not drawing on my girlfriend." I tell her point blank.

"I am. Drop your pants." She looks me in the eye.

"What?!"

"You heard me … drop your pants. I need to see what your junk looks like so I can draw it on Ana's forehead."

Mia laughs and spits whatever was in her solo cup out.

"You're drunk and you're not eyeing my junk, end of story."

"You're no fun anymore!" She whines and stomps her foot.

I roll my eyes because up until Ana and I got together she hated my guts.

I kneel down beside Ana and remove her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. I kiss behind her ear gently.

"Hi, baby." I whisper softly even though I know she's probably dead to the world. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

I tell her.

"Okay, move it Grey. Girls ONLY." Kate pipes up.

"Sorry, party's over."

"Oh screw you, you don't get to say shit. Who gave you that right?"

"Being her boyfriend gives me that right." I tell her.

"Oh yeah… the boyfriend who ignored her for a week. The boyfriend who made her cry for hours. The boyfriend that she thinks wants nothing to do with her because he refuses to talk to her. Some boyfriend…" She narrows her eyes at me.

I don't say anything back because it's all true. I just continue to stroke Ana's hair.

"Uhhh maybe we should go." Mia tells Kate.

"No. This is our party…. we are staying … he" she points at me, "can go."

I twist Ana around so she is now on her back. I feel even more guilty when I see the tear stains down her cheek.

 _You're an asshole._

I put my arms under her knees and around her back and lift her in one swift movement.

She feels lighter than she should.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kate says downing a shot.

"I'm taking my girl back with me." I walk toward the door.

"No you're not… "

I brace myself for a showdown with Kate's drunk ass when Mason walks in with cold pizza.

"Go ahead Christian." He pats my shoulder blade. "I will keep these two outa' the way."

* * *

I lay her gently down on my bed. I rid her of her yoga pants and sweater leaving her in her flower bra and panty set. I know she likes to sleep comfortable, even though she's passed out.

Who the fuck am I kidding? I just want to feel her body pressed against mine. I want to feel her warmth.

After removing my own clothes I get in the bed with us and pull her close to me. I drape her arm over my chest and stroke down her rib cage, over her hip, along the edge of her panties.

How could I be so stupid?

Why did I take my frustrations out on her?

Why did I ignore her?

I am such a fucking idiot.

Now she wants a break from me… but that's the last thing I want.

How could I possibly fuck this up this bad?

I continue to cradle her in my arms and kiss her head. Inhaling that Ana scent that always drives me wild.

"I'll make it up to you, baby." I tell her.

* * *

APOV

My head hurts.

My body hurts.

My throat burns.

I don't want to open my eyes.

I can't open my eyes.

I'm hot. Too hot.

I try to turn over but feel a strong grip on me.

Damn Kate sleeps like an animal.

Reluctantly I begin to open my eyes. Thankfully it's still dark.

It takes me a minute or so, but I realize I'm not in my room.

Where am I?

I begin to panic a little and start to move to get up.

"Shh Ana. It's okay." I hear him.

 _Him._

 _Christian._

"What the hell?" I murmur. "Where are we?" I ask.

"Calm down, baby. You're in my room."

I inhale deeply and try to stop my head from pounding.

I fumble around until I find his body under the covers and hold on tight.

I missed him.

I close my eyes and lean against his chest.

This feels good.

But then I remember.

He's not supposed to be here.

He's ignored me.

He's refused to talk to me.

He yelled at me.

Treated me like nothing.

"What are you doing here?" I ask now trying to keep the tears away.

"Do you really want a break?" His voice breaks.

Do I? Of course not. But I can't stand for him to treat me like that. And a little liquid courage that Kate so rightfully brought over gave me the strength I needed to ask him if that's what he wanted.

" _Knock knock biatch." Kate comes into my bathroom while I am showering._

" _Kate get out."_

" _What it's not like I've never seen any of that before."_

" _Still give me a moment."_

" _You should have locked the door if you wanted a moment. What is up with you guys? You never lock your doors. Some random freak could have just walked in, ya know?"_

" _Could have?" I ask peeking around to see her face._

" _Oh shut it. And hurry the fuck up. I got the bottles!" She waves a bottle of tequila in her hands._

" _Kate you said mani's and pedi's." I groan._

" _Mani's, Pedi's and tequila, vodka… what's the difference. It all makes you feel good." She laughs._

" _i don't feel like getting drunk tonight." I moan._

" _Bitch please. When have you ever been drunk? Christian has always been around to alternate your drinks, give you Advil and stop you when you're swaying. Tonight… there is no Christian. Tonight… you are getting drunk." She says. "No… scratch that. You are getting more than drunk you are getting shitfaced."_

 _I roll my eyes at her even though she can't see me._

" _Kate give me a break. I've had a shitty week." I plead with her._

" _All the more the reason to get drunk. I promise it will lighten you up."_

 _I could use a drink or two._

" _Fine." I give in, not that I put up much of a fight._

" _Yay! So, we're doing this?" She asks._

" _Do I have a choice?"_

" _No. Not really, but I thought I'd be nice."_

 _Of course._

 _If you can't win them, join them? So that's what I do. I join her in her laughter._

" _Okay, now leave me alone so I can finish my shower."_

" _Fine. But hurry up!"_

 _Once I am done with my shower, and dressed in some comfort clothes I head back into my room._

 _I gasp at the sight in front of me._

 _Kate and Mia are practically jumping on my bed. My desk has a sleeve of plastic cups, bottle of vodka, bottle of tequila, juice and 7 up. The little round table has a couple of boxes of pizza and my night stand holds a bag of chocolates._

" _What the hell is this?" I ask groaning._

" _Oh, Ana quit with the dramatics. It's an intervention." Mia states simple._

" _An intervention?" I ask shocked._

" _Yup!" Kate and Mia both say with smiles._

" _For what? Wait … for who?"_

 _They both give me their 'who do you think, pursed lip' look._

" _Ahhh seriously?"_

 _This can't be happening._

" _Interventions are for anorexics, the bulemics, addicts!" I squeak._

" _And for girls who sit around crying all week over their big dick boy friends." Kate says and points at me._

" _Hey!" Mia pipes in. "I don't need to hear about my brother's male anatomy." She says in disgust._

" _I didn't mean his actual dick… I meant he's being a big dick." Kate rolls her eyes._

 _I just stand there probably looking dumb as hell in my own room. An intervention? I am being put through this shit._

" _Here." Kate hands me the cup._

" _What is it?" I ask._

" _Who cares, Ana? Just drink it." Mia bounces with delight._

 _Figuring I have no way out, I down it. I turn the music on high and we start dancing and singing on my bed. I laugh when Mia grinds her ass all over me causing me to lose my footing and fall on the bed. I bringer her down with me. Then we scramble off before Kate steps on his trying to twerk._

 _Mia hands me another cup talking about Crown Royal Apple_

 _I grimace at the burn it leaves in my throat. I didn't taste the apple._

" _Oh, God."_

" _Good huh?" Mia asks._

" _No, not good. That shit burns."_

" _Yeah, tequila does that." Kate says._

" _I didn't picture my night like this." I murmur._

 _I pictured it hugging onto my Teddy and thinking of Christian._

" _What did you think we were gonna do, Ana?" Kate crosses her arms, "Play Jenga? We're not 10."_

" _Jess is the only one missing." I pout remembering our girls nights last year._

" _We can facetime her!" Mia says pulling out her phone._

" _Wait!" Kate yells. "We can't. She'll tell Brandon and Brandon will tell Big Dick."_

" _Kate his name is Christian." I sigh._

" _Whatever. He pissed me off so I can call him whatever the fuck I want." She tells me._

 _She gathers three more cups and a box of pizza. We sit down on my bedroom floor and begin to munch._

" _Yay! Ana had a bite of pizza. That's the most I have seen her eat all week." Kate says sarcastically._

" _Shut up." I roll my eyes. "I ate more than that. I have just been a little… sad."_

" _A little?"_

" _You're so annoying, you know?" I hate when Kate makes me talk about shit like this… She wasn't too supportive of our relationship in the first place and every time something like this happens she always threatens to kill him._

" _Awe… come on, Ana. Talk to us… we're your friends. We know you're hurting, girl." Kate says…_

" _Talk to me, baby!" Mia says in a sing-a-long voice._

 _They both have their puppy dog eyes staring at me, and I really do feel the need to get it out. To someone that can actually talk back._

 _So I do._

 _I let the dam open and tell them how hurt I feel. Not necessarily the part about him being mad, but the part where he has shut me out. Just calling me because he feels obligated to. Is that really what he feels? I don't know, but it feels like it. I'd rather him yell at me, or just tell me how I screwed up or something…_

 _Part of me dreads asking him if wants a break because I fear his answer. What if it's yes? What if he wants to pursue other things… other girls? What if he's tired of 'us'?_

" _He's not. That's just the way he copes." Mia says. "I bet he's feeling guilty as fuck right now, for doing this to you."_

" _You're just saying that because he's your brother. And he should feel guilty. I mean, if he wants a break man the fuck up and say something. Don't just keep call the girl out of pity."_

" _Pity?" I ask shocked, then take a drink out of my third glass of whatever concoction they stormed up. "You think he is only talking to me out of pity?"_

" _Gosh, no Ana. I know it sounded like that, but I didn't mean it like that. I promise."_

" _Then how did you mean it, Kate?" Mia asks. "You know my brother loves her."_

" _Of course he does. He's just an asshole."_

" _Not helping." I tell them both._

" _Okay, topic change!" Mia yells and we down the rest of our drinks._

" _So, what's going on in here?" Mason half knocks the cracked door._

" _Nothing leave!" Kate tells him laughing._

 _What is she laughing at, I don't know._

" _Why? I just wanted a slice of pizza."_

" _You have awesome eye lids." Mia tells him._

" _Uhhh okay." Mason answers._

" _I'm serious. They are so big… like perfect big."_

" _Are you high?" He asks her which causes all of us to laugh._

" _No. But maybe a little drunk. Anyway… I wanna do your makeup … not a full face, but just your eyes … like your eyelids…"_

 _Mason's eyes shoot to his head…"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just leave you guys." He says retreating._

" _NOOOOOO." Kate bounces up. "I kinda wanna do your lips… I think a dark coral will be your color."_

" _You guys are fucking insane."_

" _Ana… what do you think?" Mia turns to me…_

" _Uhhh " I think I missed the fucking question._

" _I think Christian should call me." I blurt out._

" _I told you… you need a break, Annie." Mason tells me._

" _YOU DID WHAT? So you planted that stupid idea in her head?" Mia says forgetting about Mason's makeover._

" _Yeah, Uhm I think I am going to leave now." He says._

" _No. Why would you tell her that? They don't need a break… they need to talk about things."_

" _How can they talk when he is being douche bag? He won't talk to her, Mia." Kate says._

" _Heeeeey." I say with a smile seeing the blow up about to happen. "Didn't someone call a topic change?"_

" _Yeah… good idea." Mason says._

" _No. Now I wanna talk about this. Why do you think they should have a break?" Mia crosses her arms._

" _I didn't say that. What I said was that maybe they'd benefit from a break."_

" _Same shit, you planted the idea in her head." Mia says._

" _Stop it!" I tell them. "I'm right fucking here."_

" _She cursed. She means it." Kate tells them._

 _Mason says good bye in leaves and I begin on my fifth cup._

" _What if he wants a break? What does that even consist of?" I ask quietly. "Like does he get to screw other girls and shit?"_

" _NO." They both answer._

" _It just means … no kisses, no hugs, no sex. Talk about your shit... don't talk as much." Kate says._

" _That makes no sense. And I like sex with him. Like a lot." I say unashamed because I do._

" _Yeah… we know." Kate rolls her eyes. She's one to talk._

" _I just… just… I want him to talk to me. Let him know that I'm here."_

" _He does. Ana, I'm not saying you should… but maybe a break will be good, you know establish some limits for both of you on the break. Like no other girls."_

" _Or boys." Mia says._

" _Maybe just don't go to Boston as much. Make him work to have you back."_

" _What if he doesn't want me back?" I ask with tears beginning to run down my face._

" _He will."_

" _He'll see what he's missing and be back before next year."_

" _Next year?" I yelp._

" _Calm the fuck down, Ana. Next year is like at the end of the month ... "_

" _Okay. Yeah."_

" _I don't agree." Mia plays devil's advocate. "They don't need a break."_

" _How so? When was the last time you spent a weekend with Ana? She is either on a plane to Boston or held up in Christian's room. What about during the week? We see her at school, she goes to dance, does her homework and waits for Prince Charming's fucking call. I don't know about you, but I want my fucking friend back."_

 _I block both of them out. I don't want to hear it. Plus I am trying to concentrate on not falling over. Because the walls are fucking spinning. Or am I spinning._

 _I pull out my phone and slide the lock screen over seeing Christian's picture just makes the standing up harder to do._

 _Do I want a break? No. Do we need one? Probably. He deserves to know what else is out there … I just want him to be happy… even if it's not with me._

 _I send him a few text messages before I lose my courage._

 _I feel the tears stronger than ever and I curse myself because I didn't think I had anymore to shed._

 _When I look up things begin to swirl at faster pace. Kate and Mia are swirling around._

" _Uhhmmm I need to lie down." I tell them._

" _What? You're kidding…" I hear someone say._

 _I take a few steps to my teddy and lie down on top of it._

 _Then everything goes black._

"Do you?" I ask him.

"No." He answers immediately and tightens his grip on me. "I know I was an asshole, but I don't want a break. That's the last thing I want. Is that… what do you want?"

"I don't know." I answer. "I mean, my heart doesn't want it, but maybe it will be good for us."

"You don't believe that." He whispers but I hear him loud and clear.

"I don't. But I don't know what you want."

"If anything you should know I don't want that."

"How would I know? Christian, you practically ignored me for the past week. Only calling me out of obligation."

"Is that what you think?" He sighs. "Ana, I called you because I wanted to hear your voice. I called because I can't live without hearing you…"

"It didn't seem like that." I tell him. I pull out of his arms even when he tries to hold on tighter. I need to sit up.

"Baby, that's because I'm an asshole. I didn't know how to react after I blew up at you last Saturday. I was mad as fuck, but then… then I was still mad as fuck, but at myself. For treating you like that. I should have handled shit differently. But I didn't… and I hate myself for it."

He sits up as well and I force myself to look anywhere aside from his naked back.

But then he gets up and comes to kneel at my knees.

"I know I hurt you." He says as he pushes my hair behind my ear. "You don't know how sorry I am for that. It nearly killed me when I realized you didn't come to Boston. I know I didn't deserve for you to come."

"I wasn't sure if I was wanted out there or not." I tell him truthfully.

"I always want you, Ana. Always." He tells me sincerely.

If I am honest, I alway want him too.

"You've never treated me like that. You were so cold." I whisper.

"I know. It's my fucked up shit. I didn't know how to cope... I've never had these feelings before, Ana."

"The sense of losing control." He begins when I tilt my head to the side. "I was so angry that Jared felt that he had the right to stalk you like that. I was angry that you didn't tell me so I could help you. I was angry because I had no control over what happened and I completely let my feeling overwhelm me. I took them out on you and I regret the shit I said."

"They were pretty harsh, Christian. Even for you."

He suppresses his smile because he knows and admits he's an ass.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." He rests his head in my lap.

It's been a week since I've felt him near me. A week since I have felt close to him.

I know we have a lot to work out, but I can't help myself.

I run my hand through his hair to caress him.

The vibrations of his groan are felt in my core.

"Christian?" I tug his hair to pull him up.

"Ana…" He looks up at me. "I love you, Ana. And I don't want a break. I've never wanted a break."

"Don't ignore me like that again. That's what hurt the most." His words hurt, but they are just words. Ignoring me is what really killed me… unsure of where things stood between us … that was agonizing.

"I won't. I promise." He kisses my lips. He pulls away when I try to deepen it.

"You have to talk to me, Ana. Tell me these things. You're my life and I'd be dead if anything happened to you. I know you think they won't, but Ana, please … don't keep this shit from me. Don't keep anything from me. Please." His voice is full of emotion.

"I promise." Then I bend down needing to feel his lips against mine.

This time he doesn't pull away when I deepen it. He encourages it, thrusting his tongue further down my mouth. He's on his knees in between my legs with his hands on my hips.

When I feel him being unsure, I take the lead and thrust against his abs to give him a little hint.

He takes it full force and has his body over mine in no time.

"Ana" He gasps against my lips.

I arch my back molding my body into his rock solid one. He slips his arm underneath me and holds me close.

"I've missed you so much, Ana." He says sucking gently on my neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." I practically moan.

I need him.

"Baby, I need you." He tells me my thoughts aloud. "Are you still on your period?" He asks.

"No."

I can feel his smile against my skin. "Good, because I need to taste you, right now."

Before I can answer he slides down my body. He hooks his fingers in my panties and pulls them down my legs. His fingers caressing me as they descend.

"Ahhhhh" I moan when I feel his thumb stroke my clit. His tongue already in between my folds.

"Oh Christian." I try to hold it in when he adds his fingers, first tracing over the trail his tongue made, then entering me.

"You taste amazing, baby. MMMMMM" He hums against me.

When he adds a second finger I become completely undone, coming violently in his mouth. My hips jerk off his bed involuntarily as I try to come down from my orgasmic high.

It doesn't help that he laps up all I have to give him.

I feel his mouth against mine as he pushes into me.

"You taste good, don't you?" He asks. I don't know if it's good, but it's exotic as hell to taste my own arousal from his mouth.

I can only nod and hold on to his shoulders as he pulls out and renters stretching me once more to the max.

I love feeling full of him, full with him.

Abruptly, he turns us over so that I am now straddling him. I rest my arms on his chest and slide down on him.

When I have him all the way in me, he rises and unhooks my bra. He brings them down my arms with a feathery touch. He pinches both of my nipples between his fingers. I gasp in delight. When he ducks his head to suck on each of them I silently moan his name.

"Oh fuck." He says and squints his eyes as my muscles contract around him. He puts his hands on my waist, as he lays back, and lifts me, when I slide down he thrusts up.

We continue this marvelous pattern and I feel myself building again.

"Don't move." He tells me when I have half of him in me.

He rises up to smash his lips against mine, then lays down again. Holding me steady he begins to thrust up into me at an amazing speed.

It's only a few seconds and I'm coating him with another orgasm. Harder than the last.

"Mmmmmmm." I cry out.

"I love to feel your come on me." He says breathless. With a few more thrusts he reaches his orgasm. He comes hard, crashing down on the bed, and I collapse on to him, loving the feeling of him underneath me. We're both just as breathless, just as content, just as sated.

"That… was great." I tell him.

He chuckles between breaths and I relish the feeling of his fingers stroking my back.

"Ana?" He says with repeated kisses under my ear.

"Mmm?" I murmur.

"We're okay, right?" His fingers slow down on my back.

"Yes. We're okay, babe."

* * *

 **It's been a while since the last update... I know, I know. But April hasn't been very nice to me! New place, electrical problems, flooding basements, wasp nest! I am sure people have had worse times, but I can't write when my head is not in it. I won't leave this story hanging. PROMISE. Summer break is coming up, and I will be having a lot more time on my hands! So, hopefully I will get this finished.**

 **I know things aren't _fine_ between them even though they say they are. Please remember we are talking about 17 and 18 year olds. I know some people out there believe in and probably have the perfect relationship, but not this couple. This couple is being written specifically to have problems that they will need to work on... a long way to find it... but it will happen eventually. **

**Thank you for the continued support and reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy Xx**

 **Please excuse any, and all mistakes. I've read it, someone else has read it... but I'm sure there are always mistakes that go unnoticed. If I catch them later on, or if someone sends me PM with a mistake, I'll go in and update it.**

* * *

APOV

"So you guys are fucking fantastic now?" Kate asks, more like snarls.

"Kate drop it."

"I just want my friend back." She pouts.

"Hey, I'm right here." I tell her softly.

"You are, but we were supposed to be having shopping trips, parties, facials … everything. But we can't. You're so busy. I get it though… school, dance, Christian." She rolls her eyes.

I have been pretty crappy to my friends lately. Christian and I have been kind of talking nonstop. We haven't had an argument like that in our relationship and it kind of freaked me out.

I thought I was going to lose him. I've been super clingy since he went back to Boston, but in my defense so has he.

Maybe we are just making up for that week. I feel so giddy everytime I see his name on my phone.

"How about this weekend?" I ask as I switch out books from my locker.

"Yeah right, you'll be in Boston."

"No. I'm not going." I tell her sadly, but happy that perhaps we can schedule girl time.

"What? Why? Is he coming back?" She asks.

"No. He actually is staying in Boston until after finals."

"Uh Ana, that's like three weeks. You barely survived last week, how are you going to survive three?"

"That was different and you know it. We weren't in an okay place, and he wasn't opening up to me."

"Yeah and then he flies down here, crashes our party and you guys are just couple of the year again? I think he needed to kiss your ass a bit more."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Kate, please. Stop. I need you on our side."

"I am. Totally Team Christiana."

I begin to laugh, "What's that?"

"Christiana, you know that's what everyone calls you guys."

Now, I roll my eyes. "Who calls us that?"

I re-apply my lipgloss in my locker mirror, the one right next to Christian's picture. I place a kiss on his picture and close the locker door.

"Well, I am waiting…"

She looks a little hesitant, but then pulls a magazine out of her backpack. Flipping to a page she hands it to me.

Across the top it says, " **Young Couples of 2015** "

There are few circular photos of famous couples with cute nicknames over their section.

I find two circular picture of us. The top one shows Christians hands on my waist, laughing, me smiling at him tenderly. He has the most adorable look on his face and my heart skips a beat with happiness. The one below the description, that clearly states we're in love, and the blonde that E reported Christian was with back in October has been completely forgotten, has us, on the same day with his hands cupping my head, placing a tender kiss on my head. At the very bottom of the section has it says, " **Christiana are clearly still in love!"**

 _They got that right._

I can't keep into the grin that meets each of my ears on my face.

"Did you ever find out who she was?"

"Some business associate. I assume. He said it was just business."

"Mhmm."

I give her back her magazine with a little force. Glaring at her, I tell her to stop.

"Please, Kate. I trust him."

She stares me down a little before letting out a little huff, Kate style. "Okay, fine. I'll drop it. You should trust him. Plus, you guys do look super cute together." She giggles and I know she is back in my corner.

* * *

"We made a magazine!" I tell Christian on the phone.

"Which one?"

"I'm not sure, I forgot to look. It was one of those flimsy ones that talk a lot of trash. Kate had it." I tell him.

"I hope they weren't talking trash about us… I don't have a PR department in place yet to take care of their ass if they did."

"No, don't worry. They just talked about how in love we are, that we're adorable. And we got a nickname!" I tell him more excited than I should. I just love how everyone knows we're together.

"Oh God." He groans with a chuckle. "Please tell him it isn't something dumb as fuck."

I laugh, "Christiana."

"What?"

"Yup, Christiana."

"Too funny. Was there a picture? What did it say?"

"Two pictures. I think we were just finishing up coffee and goofing around. When you almost dropped me."

"I didn't almost drop you, you tripped and I pulled you up."

"I tripped over your feet!" I shout amused.

"You still tripped. Anyway, what did it say."

"It mentioned the blonde woman that you were with when E got glimpse of you…" I say still annoyed on how they played it out to be something more than business. Who makes the damn rule that they can't laugh if they are not friends?

"Baby, there is nothing there. They blew that shit out of proportion."

"I know." I tell him. "They know it too, because they said it was nothing. And that we're still in love."

"Good. I hate that they're are all up on my ass."

"I know, but I'm just happy the world knows you're mine. At least Seattle does."

"And you're mine, baby. Always."

"Mhmm. How's studying going? Are you losing your mind yet?"

"Not yet. I'm sure by next week I'll need to tape my eyelids open and have a little booze cap filled with espresso."

"You're so dumb." I laugh just picturing it.

"Nah, I'm good so far. This semester was actually pretty easy. Numbers and business is like my own language. I get it so easily. Scares me sometimes."

"Don't be scared about being smart, babe. It's one of the things I love about you."

"One of the things? Tell me more…" He says.

"I love everything about you. I love the way you take care of me. The way you spoil me. I love that you have our future pretty planned out. The way you make me feel." I say the last part softly.

"How do I make you feel?"

"Happy. Safe. Loved."

"Satisfied?"

"In all ways." I answer truthfully.

"What are you doing?" He asks huskily.

"Laying in bed."

"Yeah? What are you wearing?" He asks playfully.

"Christian!" I giggle. "That's so cliche!"

"Seriously, baby. What are you wearing? Better yet… facetime, now."

I smile stupidly and then compose myself. I hit the icon and we are face to face. At least through the power of the iPhone.

"Hey beautiful." He smiles.

He looks unruly sexy. His crazed hair, his intense eyes. He lies shirtless in his dorm bed. His scruff just adds to his sexiness.

"Hey sexy."

"Mhmmm baby, don't say that."

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You look so fucakble, Ana. And then you say 'sex' and I'm rock solid."

"I didn't say sex, I said sexy."

"You just said sex!"

"Christian!" I laugh and cover my mouth.

"Baby, I need you so fucking bad. I don't know how I am going to fucking last." He rubs his hand down his face.

"Maybe we can try … phone sex?" I blush. He can use it, and I can enjoy it.

"Now?" His eyes widen in surprise.

"Why not? Is Brandon there?"

"No, of course not. Is your door locked?"

I shake my head.

"Go. Lock it."

I jump up off my bed and lock the door. Not thinking about the butterflies flying loose on my stomach at the moment. He knows me, I know him. He loves me and I love him. There is no reason why we can't do this.

I pull my sweater off leaving me just in my bra and panties and hop back on the bed, raising my knees to my chest.

"You're so sexy, Ana." He tells me.

 _He makes me feel sexy._

"Take your bra off."

I do as he commands awkwardly with one hand. I really need to get a phone stand, or something if this is going to continue. Which I hope it will.

"God I love your tits. Play with your nipples, baby. Squeeze them for me."

I take my nipple in my fingers and roll my fingers around it. "Like this?"

"Harder. Like I do it."

I tug on it a bit harder, a bit firmer. I feel the wetness in my panties. I close my eyes and moan.

"Mmmm."

When I open my eyes, I see him propped up on his elbow and by the way his arm is moving, I know he's pleasuring himself.

"I want to watch you." I tell him.

"I want to watch you too."

I turn myself around and prop my phone against the pillow.

"Panties off, Ana!" I hear him growl.

I raise my legs, and pull them down my leg, flinging them across the room.

"Fuck, Ana!" He says strainfully.

I look up in between my legs and just see him stroking himself. I can practically see his veins straining against his skin.

"Touch yourself." I only hear him.

My hand nervously runs under my navel, and along my pelvic bone. I slide my hand through my folds, feeling my own wetness.

"Oh God." I moan when I stick my finger in me.

It doesn't feel Christian good, but it's still good.

"Faster, harder, baby."

I do as I am told and feel myself building. It feels amazing. I add a second finger and my moans become incoherent. My speed picks up and I allow my palm to slap against my clit, stimulating with every touch.

I open my eyes to my phone and see him rapidly stroking his dick.

"Ana, Ana, Ana." He repeats my name with reverence.

"Oh, oh, oh." I force out as I come all over my fingers.

I begin to pull out, but he yells at me.

"Just ride it out, baby." He says with a struggle.

I don't answer because I can't, but I stare at him as he comes. Watching his come leave him. It's so erotic.

I continue to move my fingers in and out to ride out my orgasm.

After a minute or so Christian chuckles lightly and picks his phone up with his clean hand. He wipes his other hand on his boxers and throws them to the side.

"Baby, wow." He says. "That was amazing. You don't know how many times I jerked off imagining that."

I bite my lip to ensure my nervous giggle stays in. He's completely serious, and I find it complete sexy that he pictures this as he pleasures himself.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Only every morning when you're not with me."

My eyes widen.

"Kidding! I'm kidding." He laughs and back tracks. "Just once or twice."

I wait for the ' _a day'_ to be added to that, but he doesn't.

We talk a little while longer and he watches as I dress into 'appropriate pajamas' which is really just yoga pants and one of his t- shirts.

We say our 'I love you's and good nights' and hang up.

I snuggle up under the covers savoring the warmth I feel inside.

* * *

Saturday

"I dunno what to get him, Ana. He's not as easy as Christian. He doesn't like that stuff." Kate complains as we wander the mall.

I already have my gifts for Christian. Those were easy. Kate shopping for Elliot, _not so easy._

"Box tickets to the Mariners?" I suggest.

"Oh yeah, so he can go get drunk with his friends? I want something like you got for Christian. Something that will make him think of me."

I roll my eyes. Christian is impossible to shop for, so I just updated his things.

"A boudoir photo shoot." Mia says from the other end.

"Yeah, so then all he's going to want to do his fuck me senseless."

"Awww gross. I don't want to know that!" Mia screeches, while I giggle.

"It's not like Derek didn't toss you around like a rag doll." Kate rolls her eyes.

"But he's not your brother!"

"That's true." I tell them. "Plus, you guys use to talk about sex like if it were drinking water."

"And now you're experienced and won't tell us the details." Kate says.

"Helllooooo! I'd actually prefer if she'd keep the details to herself." Mia answers.

"Me too. That's too weird." I tell them.

"Oh, but it's not weird to have sex with him in front of us?" Kate tilts her head as we sit down in the food court.

"Excuse you?" I widen my eyes. "That has never happened!"

"Bullshit. You don't think we know what you were doing on the boat?"

"What boat, Kate? You're fucking losing it."

"Uh-huh. Act dumb. Christian's birthday? We heard you moaning in the boat. That's why we stayed in the water."

"What? Are you kidding me?" I don't even remember being that loud. Usually Christian shuts me up when there are people close enough to hear.

"I sooooo was, but your blush just gave it away!" Kate bursts out laughing.

 _Great._

"Whatever, we weren't even doing anything."

"Mhmmmm."

"Topic change!" Yells Mia.

"Yes. Elliot's gift."

"I already told you… buy him a watch."

"I can't give him a watch. You bought Christian one last year. Plus, unlike Ray, my dad doesn't _love_ Elliot. He likes him, but not _five grand likes him."_

I burst out laughing. Sooo true. The only way I got away with it was because my dad sees Christian like a son.

"Come on…let's eat. Then go get manicures. We can revisit the gift subject later. We still have a couple of weeks." Mia suggests.

We all agree and have a little lunch before heading to the salon.

I wish we would have just went to the one in Bellevue. But Kate convinces us to go to the one in the mall.

I should have been more adamant. Of course this would fucking happen. It's like we can't get a break. One crazy comes out, and they all come out to play.

"Hey, Kate. Mia, _Ana."_ Elena says.

Mia and I smile politely and just try to walk through. But of course Kate has other plans.

"Aren't you supposed to be in L.A.?"

"Is that how you greet a friend?" Elena answers.

"Kate, let's just go." I tell her.

"What if she doesn't want to go?" Elena asks. "What is it with you, Ana? Everyone jumps when you click your fingers?"

"Yes." I answer not wanting to play into her bullshit.

"Hmm. Where's Christian. We haven't spoken in a while. I'd like to say hi." She smiles trying to rile me up.

"The feeling is not mutual, I assure you." Mia stands on my other side.

"Oh look. Mia coming to stand up for her friend. How nice." Elena rolls her eyes.

"You were on your way out? Keep your ass moving." I tell her.

"Oh my ass will be moving all right. All over Christian, when he comes back." She smiles. "There's a party at my place. He's invited. You girls," she gestures to us "are not."

"Like we'd even want to be… we all know your parties suck." Mia says.

"Christian doesn't think so."

"Oh he does… he was just too desperate to get laid and you were to desperate to open your legs, so he went." Mia says.

"This is getting out of hand." I tell them. _And there are people around us._

I just want to claw her eyes out.

But I don't.

"I'll pass the message along, but he won't be there." I tell her.

"What makes you so sure? In fact, what makes you so sure he's not banging some other girl right now? I know his style, he was never one to settle down to just one choice."

I narrow my eyes at her. I force myself to remain calm but she's fucking testing my limit.

 _And I trust him._

"You're such a jealous bitch, Elena." Kate says.

"She is. She just can't stand that Christian wanted more… and it was with me."

She opens her mouth to talk, but I don't want to hear it.

"Shut your mouth Elena, no one cares about the bullshit that leaves it."

I take a step around her and walk into the salon pissed the hell off.

"For real, Kate?" I ask her while we're waiting for our nail technicians.

"Yes, for real. She's a bitch."

"You couldn't just walk away, like normal people. You knew she was only saying hi to start that shit."

"Oh please, Ana. She would have found another opportunity to harass us."

I ignore her and begin to look at colors. Mia comes up to me when Kate sits down for her pedicure.

"Ana, you know she's just trying to start shit. Right?"

 _Which one?_ I want to ask. Kate's still pissed about the way Christian I handled things. I don't care though. I'm not going to live in the past. Shit happened my fault, and his. We know this, we say sorry and move on. The only one who is still upset is Kate.

"I know. I trust completely trust him." I answer because I know she was talking about Elena.

"Good. And he's not going to her party … I don't know what she's high on." She giggles a little.

"Would it be wrong for him not to go just because of me? I mean, they were still friends when I came along."

"Ana… stop. That bitch ain't friends with nobody. She was always agreeing to babysit just so she could ogle Christian… He was 14 for goodness sake, she was 18!" She laughs stupidly "of course she was probably every boys wet dream, and Christian … well, nevermind. Anyway, Elena's had other parties and always tells James to invite Christian… if James ever has, Christian's hasn't gone. Trust me, he'd rather spend his time with you." She smiles.

 _I'd rather spend my time with him too._

I can't hide my grin. Or the feeling of joy knowing that other people see how in love he is with me.

I know he's busy, but I need him to tell him.

 **I love you, so much. xx - AS**

* * *

Two weeks later, December 18th, 2015

I know I am being irrational, but I am so nervous.

I haven't seen Christian in three weeks.

I'm off. So off. Even Steph and Becca from dance noticed that my turns weren't on point. Christian often says I'm his fix, well he's my fix and I need one, _NOW._

" _You okay, Ana? You seem … different." Becca asks me as we change out of our dance clothes._

" _Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired." A little crabby because I haven't seen my boyfriend in two and half weeks._

" _Okay, if you need something. I'm here for you." She smiles and heads out._

" _She's right! What's up, Ana? And I don't believe that whole 'a little tired' thing you fed Becca." Steph takes her spot._

" _Don't laugh at me… " I tell her tilting my head._

" _Never." She promises … I swear it's a lie. She laughs at everything._

" _I miss Christian." I tell her anyway. "Like really miss him." I pout._

" _Aww I know how that is. I haven't seen my man since Thanksgiving." She shakes her head._

" _How do you deal with it?"_

" _I have a BOB." She laughs._

" _A what?" I question._

" _Seriously, Ana. A BOB? Battery Operated Boyfriend?" She clarifies in a question._

" _Oh like a vibrator?" I ask wide eyed._

" _Yeah… girls gotta get some, someway, right? I just take things into my own hands."_

 _I do to. Literally. On facetime, with Christian_

 _Then it dawns on me._

" _No, Steph. I don't miss that. Well, I do miss that, but I miss him more. Just seeing him and messing around… laughing with him, ya know?"_

" _Mhmmm girl, the messing around is the best, especially after a long period of time." She winks and I giggle._

" _You're so dumb!" I tell her._

" _Honey. It's sex … we all have it… your parents had it… their parents had it… and their parents had it…. you get the picture, right?"_

" _Ewww I didn't need that image in my head. And I know we all have sex." I roll my eyes. "Doesn't mean we all talk about it."_

" _Look at that blush." She laughs._

" _But seriously," she continues " you'll survive. Your turns might not, but you will." She laughs when I throw my dirty towel at her._

And I have survived. I have no clue how, because I just want to be in his arms. But I did.

I finally park and run into the terminal, I'm a few minutes early, but I couldn't stand being at home anymore.

It's only a few minutes when I see his flight status change to " **ARRIVED"**.

You would think that it's been forever or that he's coming home from war with the anxiousness I feel.

I spot him before he sees me, and my heart stops.

He is just in jeans, long sleeve t-shirt and a bag in his arms. His hair is a little longer than normal, in the cute adorable way, and it looks like he missed a shave yesterday. He looks… _totally hot._ Before he even has a chance to look towards me, I run up to him.

* * *

CPOV

I glance to the right and see a girl flying at me. Not just any girl, _my girl._ I open my arms and drop my bag to catch her.

 _It's been way too long._

She jumps in my arms and I lift her at the waist. Her legs wrap around my back like a vine as her arms tighten around my neck.

I inhale in her hair and hold in my groan. _She smells divine. So Sweet._

"Hey, baby. I see you missed me." I tell her. "I missed you too."

She giggles and begins pepper my neck and cheek with kisses.

"You have no idea just how much." She says between kisses.

I settle her down on her feet before I grab her head in my heads and ravish her mouth like a starved animal.

"Mhmmm" She moans. Knowing we treading dangerous territory, I pull back.

She wipes the end of my lips with her thumb. She's been wearing that clear glossy shit, but it still makes my lips shiny as fuck. _Not a good look for me._ But if it means kissing my girl, I'll sport that shit with pride.

I kiss the tip of her thumb right before she pulls it away.

"Let's go. Everyone is waiting for you."

"I know. Mia already text me twice. I just wanted a few minutes with you." I tell her.

"We can detour for ice cream." She smiles.

"Aren't you cold?" I chuckle. "I hear it's supposed to snow in the next few days."

"I know." She smiles excitedly. "It's supposed to really snow. Like really, really snow. Not just an inch."

"They said seven to nine inches, but my guess is five."

"Since when are you a weather man?" She grabs my hand as we walk out.

"Since they always predict more for our area." I chuckle.

"Whatever. Ice cream?" How can I say no to her smile?

 _How can I say no to her at all?_

"Lead the way." I extend my hand.

I smirk when she hands me the keys as we get to her car. But, I will never refuse driving this baby.

I get in the driver's seat and press the round 2 to automatically adjust the seat and mirrors to my personal settings. Ana complained that it was a bitch to figure out, but it saves us time to do it manually, so she relented and 'assisted'. Her assistance being sitting in the car in shorter than fuck shorts, reading a book while I ogled her legs _and_ programmed the seats. The seats were an added bonus to the view.

"Soooo… we ran into Elena a couple of weeks ago." She tries to tell me casually, but completely left the casual out of it.

"Where?" _This is just what we fucking need._

"At a salon. Mia, Kate and I were getting our nails done." She looks toward nails as they were the culprit.

"Okay. I'm supposing she said something?"

"Yeah… she said you were going to her party." Ana smiles back at me. It's one of those scary smiles. The ones that say _answer carefully or you'll die._

I opt to answer truthfully.

"I'm not going."

"But you knew about it?" She raises her eyebrow, not accusatory, but questioning.

"Yes. I know about it, it's the same shit every year. When James and her come home after a semester they usually throw a big one." I tell her. This should be the second to the last if my math is correct.

"James?"

"Her brother…"

She nods.

"They didn't last year?" She asks.

"They did. I just didn't go."

"So, why does she think you're going this year?"

"I haven't talked to her if that's what you're getting at." I tell her flatly and merge onto the highway.

 _I hope we're not back there._

"No. I'm not, I just think it's weird how she so sure that you're going. She probably just said it to get under my skin, because it's no joke that I wasn't invited." She places her hand over mine on the gear shift. "But, if you want to go. I totally trust you. I know a lot of your friends will be back, and no doubt you want to hang with them." Her eyes remaining straight.

"Baby,"I squeeze her hand "the only person I want to _hang_ with… is right here with me. And will be with me wherever I decide to go." I lift her hand to my lips.

I smile when I see her lips quirk up on the sides and her lips press in.

It's nothing, but the truth. I always want to be with this girl.

* * *

Christmas

I wake this morning the same as last year. With a beautiful girl still asleep in my arms. My hand is wrapped around her bare pussy, _my happy spot_ my leg over hers, and her head is over my arm… that I can't fucking feel anymore, but it's worth it.

The last few days have been great with her.

Aside from days spent catching up with work at GEH, and catching up with the family, every other second of my day has been dedicated to her.

We've been staying in the boat house because Ray couldn't stand the thought of us in the same house as his. _What does he think happens when he's not around?_ But I do respect the guy so I felt awkward there too. Then my room isn't sound proof so the next best option… the boat house.

It's a fucking dream.

Every morning she's here with me. Naked. In my arms. In my bed. _Well my makeshift bed._ And this is the way I want it to be … always.

That's my Christmas present to her. _The start to our future._

She turns her head a little to me. Knowing she's on still more asleep than awake, I push my efforts into waking her by smoothing out her hair with my fingers.

 _I love the feeling when my fingers tangle in her hair._

"Good morning." She says into my neck.

"Did you sleep good?" I ask her.

"Mhmmm." She sighs.

"Come on, baby. Wake up." I tell her.

"Just a few more minutes."

"Nope. Now." I peck at her face. First her eyes, then her cheeks, her lips and her nose.

"Noooooo." She wines.

"Yeeeees." I mock her. "Come on Ana, we have a long day today!"

"Why?" She tries to snuggle closer, and I allow it.

"It's still snowing…" I tell her softly.

"It is?" She squeals.

"Yes."

"So it's a white Christmas?" She rises, her eyes sparkling.

I'd do anything for her eyes to sparkle like that, always.

I nod.

She rises from the bed taking the sheet with her to cover her body, leaving me on the bed. Alone, naked and cold.

"You know I've seen it before…"

"What?" She asks as she rummages through her clothes.

"Your body." I tell her straightening myself up.

"Uh yeah…" She says confused.

"Don't cover yourself in front of me, baby. I love your body."

I smirk as I see her body flush pink.

"I know." She answers with a smile. "But if I didn't cover up right now, we wouldn't leave this room."

"I fail to see the problem."

She laughs and throws a pile of clothes my way.

"Hurry up! I want to go play in the snow."

And because she has me by the balls, I hurry my ass up.

Forty minutes and three snowballs to the face later, I'm chasing Ana's delectable ass through the snow.

She's fast in the snow I'll give her that, but she's only delaying the inevitable.

"Christian, stop." She squeals when I lift her ready to throw her into one of the snow banks.

"Do you surrender?"

She just laughs. I playfully slap her ass…

"One more time…. do you surrender?" I ask.

"Never!" She says with delights, giggling and trying to wiggle her way free.

"Oh, baby."

I bring her down and throw her against the snow bank, but I don't let my hands leave her waist. When she does an almost face plant in the snow, I shift so my back hits the snow bank and she falls on my chest.

"Christian…" She says between laughs "I can't believe you were really going to throw me."

"Never." I smile at her.

My hands grab the back of her head and bring her down to meet my own.

The kiss is short, not battle of the tongues, not tonsil hockey, just a short smooth over kiss… but it screams much more.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she gets up and kicks snow all over me…

"You little … devil."

I get up and we start this little game all over again.

* * *

"Wow." I tell her as I look at the rack of suits in front of me. My Christmas present from her. _Not just suits, but … suits._ Brioni, Hugo Boss, Giorgio Armani, Ralph Lauren, and Ermenegildo Zegna …

"They're all tailor made, to your size." She whispers from behind me.

"Ana… this is just …" I have a couple of suits mainly for when holding an important meeting, but normally I just wear slacks and a button down shirt. I've been needing to shop for more… but haven't had the opportunity.

Each suit is hung vertically allowing me to see the whole collection in it's entirety. Not only does she have the suits, but the matching ties, socks, and you guessed it… shoes.

"I know you need more suits… GEH is doing so well. I was going to upgrade your watch, but Mia said that you love the one you have and never take it off, and you need this …" She starts rambling.

"Baby, I love my watch. And she's right. It never comes off me."

"But this… I love this. It means so much that you took the time to create this for me."

"I still feel like it's not really a present since it's something you need…"

I press my finger to her lips. Shopping for me is hard, what do you get for someone who has everything?

"Baby, this is perfect. I love it." I kiss her lips chastely.

"Plus.. you kinda, sorta, maybe look extra hot in a suit." She blushes.

"Kinda, sorta, maybe, huh?" I smirk at her.

She bites her lip and nods. I force myself to not through her against the wall and impale her on my dick, so I opt for the next best thing… _her present._

"Are you ready for yours?" I ask her.

"Yes." She smiles.

"It's not here…"

"Oh that's okay, I'm just happy with …"

"Sush… I just meant it's not in the house." I quiet her again.

She looks amazing. Her hair is let down in soft curls and her makeup is natural. She has on a cute little blue dress with some sparkle detail. She's wearing the heels that I purchased for her and it makes me feel fucking awesome to know that she's wearing the things I buy her, aside from her necklace and ring… those like my watch NEVER come off.

I grab our coats and we say goodbye to the family. They know about her present and although Ray practically through a bitch fit… but he understand. " _I don't like it, but she's going to do what she wants to and I know she'd chose this."_ He grumbled. I hid my laughter out of respect. Then he smacked me on the back of my head.

"The City?" She asks when she sees the turn I've taken.

"Yes."

"I hate surprises." She mutters with a pout.

"You'll like this one." I assure her. If not, we'll start over. But she will. I know she will.

I park a block away and bring her to my side as we walk. Right before we turn the corner I stop her.

"You're so beautiful." I intertwine our hands.

"Christian." She smiles. "It's snowing, let's go!"

"Hold on, just for a second." I bring her hood down with our intertwined fingers and give her another kiss.

We turn the corner and I see her eyes crinkle in confusion. Then a slight frown.

Then it hits me that she probably recognizes this as the place from the gossip rag that got my photo with Gia.

My lips turn up on the sides. I was so fucked… but thankfully I was able to persuade her to believe it was nothing, but it was something. Something big… _our future._

"Come." I tell her as we enter in the building with a slight nod from the doorman.

"Where are we going?" She asks as we wait at the elevator.

"Trust me?"

"Always…"

"Then be patient. Just an elevator ride left." I tell her. "No funny business." I wink at her when she blushes.

 _Damn._ She blushed.

I give myself a mental reminder about the 'no funny business' because elevators equal trouble for us … lots of _trouble._

"Hit the Penthouse button." I tell her once we're inside.

She hits it and the operator asks for a code.

"0918" I tell her.

She looks at me confused for a moment.

"Our anniversary?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Christian… what's going on? What's in this building?"

"Patience, baby." I tell her. I move her hair away from her neck and place a gentle, chaste kiss there.

Inside I'm becoming more and more fucking nervous.

 _What if she doesn't like it?_

 _What if it's not her style?_

 _What if this is just a huge fucking mess?_

 _We still have time to change things._ I try to calm myself.

The elevator pings and we step out into the foyer…

She takes a step out and I follow her pursuit resting behind her. My hands find her waist and my mouth goes to her ear.

"This is our future."

"Our future?" She trembles.

"I hope so." I hope she likes it, because I really fucking like it.

Before she has a chance to move I remove my tie and place it over her eyes.

"Christian, just tell me already!" She whines.

I peck her lips. "Stop."

I reach for her hand and pull her inside.

The hardware can still be selected, but all the construction has already been done so we are safe to enter.

In the middle of the great room just in front of the glass doors that lead to the balcony, I had a bed set up with silk sheets and a little bistro set so we can order breakfast tomorrow morning. It will be too cold to eat outside, but at least we can sit next to the floor to ceiling windows and marvel the view.

The light fixtures haven't been selected yet; the only light is coming in from the outside. It gives it a nice romantic feel.

Once we are right in the middle, I stop her.

"Keep your eyes closed." I tell her while I remove my tie.

"Open."

Her eyelids flutter just a tad as her eyes adjust to see in the dark.

She takes a few steps around, her eyes searching, seeing, realizing. Her facial expressions give nothing away. _That puts me on fucking edge..._

"Where are we?" She asks softly, even though I think she's already figured it out.

"Our place." I almost whisper.

"Our place?" She whispers back, eyes wide.

"Our future…" I answer with more conviction.

"You… you bought this?"

"Yes."

"But this is a penthouse." She states the obvious.

Okay, I'm starting to freak the fuck out.

"When you turn eighteen, your name will go on the deed next to mine."

"You bought us a place… of our own?" She steps toward me.

"Yes, I want you with me, always." I place my hands on her waist and her hands go to my chest.

"Say something…" Her silence unnerves me.

"Something…" She smirks.

"Ana." I growl with a tad of humor.

"Christian, I can't believe it …. this is so amazing." She smiles at me and my shoulders relax.

"Do you like it? We can go look together ... "

"No, Christian. I love this. I love this because it came from you… you thought of this." She raises to the tiptoes of her heels and kisses me. I try to deepen it but she pulls away.

"It didn't have to be a penthouse… but this," she lets me go and twirls around with her arms up. "This amazes me, Christian…"

"Are you happy?" I ask.

"Of course! So, happy. So, so, so happy." She says coming back into my arms with tears in her eyes.

"Show me around?" She asks against my chest.

"Later…"

My hands once more tangle in her hair, right at the nape. I tug on it to tilt her head up. I kiss her tenderly at first, then more heavily. Her mouth accepts my dominance and my cock becomes impossibly hard.

I turn her around abruptly so that her back is to my chest. I continue by sucking on her neck while my hands push all her hair to one side and pull down her zipper. I push down her dress and groan at her lacey bra and panty set.

Once we make it to the bed, I begin to suck on her nipples through her bra… I stop a few times to blow on the hardened nipples causing her to shiver and moan.

I look up at her only to see her eyes closed and her face full of pleasure.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her when I see my tie.

"Yes…" she pants.

Straddling her thighs I grab the tie and undo it.

"Give my your hands." I tell her.

She holds them out with her wrist pressed together… clearly catching on.

I wind my tie around her wrists. Kissing where they're pressed together I place them above her head.

"Keep them there."

"Yes, sir." She giggles.

I don't tell her that even my cock fucking groaned with that. I remove her bra with a snap and begin to work on her nipples while my hand goes straight into her panties.

"You're so wet."

"Mhmmm." She moans in agreement.

I rub circles against her clit as my mouth begins the journey down. Once I get there I rip her panties to shreds and toss them to the side.

"Christian, I liked those!" She protests.

"Me too." I say against her clitoris, then my tongue begins to make circles against her.

"Oh God." She begins to squirm.

I stop when I see her hands move toward my head.

"Don't move your arms." I growl.

She lets out a frustrated moan, but raises them again.

I continue going to town on her pussy loving the taste of her juices all over me.

"Your taste drives me wild." I tell her as I pump two fingers into her.

"Oh fuck…" she moans as she detonates into my mouth after I gently bite her clit. I briefly look up at her to see her hands still above her head holding on tightly to the mattress.

I stroke my tongue through her folds a few more times as she comes down from her orgasm. Once she's calmed a bit I starts to remove my clothes.

"Where … where are you going?" She asks.

"Nowhere." I throw my clothes to the side and push her knees apart.

"I want to touch you, untie me."

"No."

"Christian, please."

I line my cock up to her entrance and ignore the urge to slam in.

"No." I repeat sliding slowly into her.

I press my forehead against hers and begin to move in and out of my happy spot.

Her legs and arms lock behind me against my back, urging me to go faster, harder. I give her what she wants, but this isn't a fuck.

This is me making love to my love. I move faster, and harder… feeling every strain that her walls make around me.

I tilt my hips in hopes that they hit her clit when I'm at the hilt. I feel the pressure in my balls and I know I'm not going to last much longer, but I need her to come again.

"I need you to come." I tell her.

I grab her leg from around me and place over my shoulder. I begin to pound into her fiercely and fucking shoot off like a rocket when I feel her hot come on my dick.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I pant as she screams my name.

"Oh my God."

I gather my strength and roll off of her pulling the sheets up to cover us.

"We christened the great room." She says causing me to chuckle.

"We did. There are many more rooms to go."

I open my eyes when I feel her shift. She's sitting up on the bed with silk sheet wrapped around her waist, staring out the window at the lights that surround our place. Her naked back shines beautifully in the night.

"What's wrong?" I sit up with her, kissing her shoulder.

"Nothing." She turns and smiles at me, then goes back to look out the window. But I know her …

"Tell me…" I urge her. "I know it's bare, but it's not completed. We get to choose the hardware and fixtures. I have the catalogs back in my office. Once all that's in place… we can go shopping for appliances and furniture."

"Babe, it's not that."

"Then what is it? Talk to me." I stroke her arm, still peppering her other shoulder with kisses.

"You came here with the blonde E saw you with." She says quietly.

"Baby," I smile against her shoulder trying to hide my laughter. "She's the realtor for this apartment complex, her name is Gia."

"Oh." She says.

 _Yeah 'oh' baby. There is only you._

"She was laughing because she didn't think I could afford this place."

"Can you?" She turns to look at me.

I smirk, "Yes."

"I can help, I'm sure my…" I stop her.

"Ana, you're not helping. I bought it already, no mortgage. I can afford it. Trust me." I tell her in a tone that means this part of the conversation is over. She's not paying for our home. "Plus this is part of your Christmas gift."

"Part of? This is already too much … "

"It isn't too much… it's perfect. It's ours.

"Ours." She smiles. "I like that." She looks at me and I can almost see the exact moment her eyes go from love to lust. But my breath is knocked out when she throws herself against me and kisses me.

Not one of those quick kisses either… it's a _we're going for round two kiss._

No complaints from me.

* * *

 **Please remember Ana's and Christian's age in the story. I get it. They AREN'T a perfect couple. I have stated that soooo many times. I don't want them to be a perfect couple. They both have issues they need to work on and will. If you are looking for a smooth sailing story... this isn't it. It will be filled with wrong choices, bad decisions, regrets and learning how to get over them and move on. If that's not for you... move on. That being said... there is still A LOT of that coming.**

 **P.S. There is no need to tell me to 'kill myself' because you don't like my story... I'm not going to.**


	32. Not a new chapter

Hello, I am sorry but this is not a new chapter. First, I want to thank all of you that have been with me from the start and the ones that have recently joined me on my path of writing. I really do appreciate all of you! Your kind words are what helps to keep me motivated to write when I get discouraged from the negative things that are said. Secondly, I have NOT abandoned this story, nor will I ever abandon any future stories. Unfortunately, real life has gotten in the way of me posting updates. I have been sick for the past month, and have also been dealing with family issues, as I'm sure we all have from time to time. I am currently on the mend and plan to update within the next two weeks. Lastly, I will be wrapping this story up within the next 5 or so chapters as I have a few new ones in my head that I want to share with you, but before I do I want to finish this one first. Again, thank you for your support and patience, it really does mean a lot to me.

See you soon with the next chapter!

Kris


	33. Chapter 33

**UPDATED TO STATE: THIS IS NOT A STORY UPDATE, IT'S A LIFE UPDATE.**

Hi Ya'll-

First, I want to say that I hope everyone is doing well and still in love with my favorite couple of ALL time!

It's been over a year since I have updated! I wanted to give everyone an update on what has been going on with me. I did what I promised I _wouldn't_ do.

Yes- I abandoned the story.

I have my reasons. No, it wasn't the very hateful "kill myself" reviews I got. Or the reviews that said they were no longer going to read my story... yeah, those got to me... but not as much as real life got to me.

The following deals with really emotional pregnancy topics- so emotional for me that I am wasn't able to go back and read through it for mistakes. So bare with me and try to edit yourself as you read. My pain is still very real and strong. And this- is taking a lot from me to do. But, I have had several PM's and reviews asking me to update. This is why I can't focus on updating or anything else but me right now.

My last update states that I was sick. I was. I was actually admitted into the hospital and a very good friend of mine, posted that mini blurb that I would be back soon.

I had, what we thought at that time, to be sever vertigo. My head was spinning, I was dehydrated, I couldn't keep anything down. The doctors actually wanted me to just be comfortable so I was given Meclizine and they had me hooked up to an IV for hydration. I was in there two and half days before they sent me home.

I was still feeling horrible, but I wasn't as sick as I was. I actually slept all day.

One day, July 28th 2016, my doctor called me and said she wouldn't fill a prescription if I didn't take a pregnancy test. Yes, I missed my July period, but I assumed it was the change of medications when I was diagnosed with vertigo. And yes, we had begun trying for a baby again, after 3 years of infertility (2012-2015), but of course I wouldn't get pregnant in my first month of trying... right?

WRONG

I got pregnant in June of 2016!

Unfortunately, the blood work didn't show good news. I wasn't even able to celebrate my pregnancy. On July 30th, they told me that my pregnancy was not viable from my hCG levels. After one month of denial... blood work every other day, ultrasounds every week with no heartbeat, we had to make the decision to terminate the pregnancy because my body wasn't responding to the miscarriage. They called it a missed miscarriage. The sak had continued to grow to measurements of 12 weeks, but my baby stopped growing at 6.

I was devastated. Heartbroken.

My OB, recommended for us to have Cytotec pills placed at the opening of my cervix to provoke dilation. This was to avoid a surgery (for many reasons, including my body doesn't respond well to the anesthesia). On August 26th, we had the Cytotec placed and we came home. I dilated and went through extreme amounts of pain... but my body REFUSED to give up the pregnancy. On August 30th, I had my second, stronger dose of Cytotec placed and we came home to start the process over. If it didn't work, I would be booked for a D&C.

My body, refused to cooperate. I did pass the product of conception, but that was it. Something that I witnessed and thought I was going to die when I saw it. My husband had to hold me up in the bathroom and _dispose_ of our baby. At that moment- I knew I wouldn't be the same.

I fell into a deep depression. Not only did I lose my baby, the physical pain of it, the _seeing_ it, the having to _dispose_ of it. My mental state was not in a good place.

In late October, I started an anti-depression medication and slowly started to come out of it. In December, we made the choice to try again. I was excited and very emotional at the same time.

February 4th, my period refused to start, I tested for the hell of it. POSITIVE... February 6th, I began spotting. But my HCG numbers were rising appropriately. My doctor wasn't concerned. February 9th, yes the day Darker released, I was at the movie theater with a big group of friends, and the bleeding and extreme pain started. I rode with my friends, and pulled through the movie- no, I didn't enjoy it at all. I got home and the bleeding stopped and the pain had become more bearable.

Early February 10th, I went into my family doctor (because my OB/Specialist are 3.5 hours away- that is what happens when you live in rural cities). He checked me and said there was good news- my cervix was completely closed. So I wasn't miscarrying at that moment. My hCG was continuing to rise and that bleeding is common in early pregnancy. Not normal, but common. My progesterone was a tad low, and I started on serum shots.

February 11th, I went into the ER with horrible localized left pelvic pain. I couldn't walk, I could barely breathe. Everything hurt. I had an emergency ultrasound done that showed blood in my left ovary and what appeared to be a fibroid. They were not able to see the pregnancy, but we thought I was too early anyway. My HCG continued to rise and my cervix was closed still- so I wasn't miscarrying. My white blood cell count was extremely high however and the bleeding was a lot. Both which was concerning because the doctor couldn't find an infection (for the elevated white blood cell count) and why was I bleeding so much if the my cervix was closed. He told me, you have to see an OB. I advised him that my appointment was in six days, on the seventeenth. He told me, "i would not wait that long you need to see someone sooner." I refused the pain meds because I was not putting the pregnancy at risk.

He sent me to the OB that comes once a week to our town. I went to the appointment on Tuesday, February 14th... he did his own ultrasound and he determined that the fibroid was a mass that should be monitored, but was not in my uterus or ovary, so it was not of concern to the pregnancy at the moment. He confirmed that my uterus was thick and that we should be able to see the baby at any moment, the next day even. My hCG levels continued to rise, my cervix remained close, the bleeding continued and the pain... to all which he said was not uncommon in early pregnancy. I made an appointment for the following week to have another ultrasound, "to confirm what he already knew, everything was perfect."

HE WAS WRONG

I kept my appointment with the my regular doctor because, hello- who sees a mass and **_doesn't_** want to explore it more?February 17th- After another extremely painful ultrasound, I got the devastating news... my pregnancy was Ectopic (An ectopic pregnancy is a pregnancy outside of the uterus). I had what appeared to be a large blood clot, a cyst, and a 2.5 inch baby (they think I was further along then what we assumed) in my left fallopian tube... and it was in the beginning stages of rupture. The fibroid? The mass? Wrong and wrong... it was my baby.

I begged my doctor to save my fallopian tube as it is vital for conceiving, her answer was that she was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to- again... I was devastated. I almost refused to sign the release forms. My husband begged me to. I became numb- and did. They called in a special OR team... and I was taking for surgery immediately. My husband and I didn't have time to digest anything. It was all so fast...

The surgery took approximately one hour, but my recovery was awful. They couldn't wake me up and when they did, they had to put me out again to reinsert the breathing tube because my oxygen levels weren't rising and I was getting very little oxygen into my lungs. I was in recovery for about six hours... as opposed to the normal 1/2-1 hour. During this time, the nurses either forgot or were too worried to inform my husband what was going on. When they finally wheeled my bed back into the room... my husband was an emotion wreck. I was in the room with him for approximately five minutes when they took me away again. They had to insert anesthesia blocks because apparently I was in a lot of pain.

I was released on Monday and we made our way back home- I was more than devastated. More than heartbroken. I didn't want to live. Not only did I lose my baby... I lost my fallopian tube. How was I going to complete my dream and become a mom?

After many weeks, I started the medication again, and began therapy. I pray everyday for my miracle, but almost everyday I lose a little hope too. We haven't tried again- because I am scared to. But, we hope to start again in a few months. I have to put it in God's hands and pray for the best. Which, has been very hard for me to do.

Obviously, I read Tara Kuper's update and it brought back A LOT of emotions for me. My experience was nothing near as what she updated, but still very real and very heart breaking for ME.

Will I finish the story? I hope to. Eventually.

I wanted to update you guys on my real life, because I didn't lose interest, or become bored, or just get tired of my story... I had real life, heartbreaking issues to go through- that I am STILL going through.

Any comments, words of encouragement, personal experiences that may give me any hope are appreciated, but what I can most use right now? Are prayers... prayers for me to have my faith restored. Prayers for me to heal emotionally. Prayers for me to have my miracle/rainbow baby with no invasive treatments (IVF- it's not in the financial cards for us right now- but if comes down to that... we are willing to try it).

Thank ya'll for your support- and eventually I hope to come back to this story and finish it!

Joskris.


End file.
